Someone for Erin
by The Great Artiste
Summary: Erin Reagan is 42 years old. She is beautiful, successful, and has reached the prime of her life while at the same time, her soon to be adult daughter is preparing to leave the nest, but the question begs; Is one of New York City's most powerful women and eligible bachelorettes destined to spend her remaining years alone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all disclaimers as previously set forth in my prior stories.

Author's Note: For a while I have been contemplating what Erin's life must be like and why she never is shown as being romantically involved. This story seeks to remedy that situation.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1:

August 11, 2014;

It was 11:30 p.m. on a warm summer night and Erin Reagan was savoring the last drops of wine from the glass she was holding. She rose up from her couch and closed the living room window which had allowed the warm breeze of another Brooklyn night to gently waft its way to her while she contemplated yet another night alone. She then took the now empty glass into her kitchen, rinsed it and the place it in the dishwasher.

She next headed to her side and front doors to insure they were locked and secured before setting the alarm system.

Growing up in a family of cops, personal security had been drummed into her since she was five years old. As an Assistant District Attorney for the New York County's DA's office, Erin knew firsthand the results of becoming complacent with one's personal security as that would lead to endangering not only herself, but her 17 year old daughter Nicky.

As Erin made the final rounds securing her Park Slope, Brooklyn condominium she looked around satisfied, that they would be safe for another night.

She slowly walked up the stairs towards her second level bedroom, stopping at the top and looking down the hallway in the direction of her daughter's room.

Nicky had turned seventeen just three days earlier. She was the light of Erin's life and if it weren't for her strong willed independent nature, she would be the perfect child, but Nicky had a lot of her mother in her, and that meant she could be brutally and obnoxiously stubborn.

Nicky was a straight A student, very popular amongst her classmates and friends and she was eager to explore what life had to offer. Unfortunately like her favorite uncle, she sometimes liked to tread where only fools dared letting her childlike sense of wonder tend to override her common sense in exercising due caution.

This type of conduct, of both her daughter and her youngest brother whom she had raised, brought out an over protectiveness in Erin and on more than one occasion she had wanted to strangle them just to reinforce her position that they took stupid risks that could leave her without a daughter or another brother.

Erin's true soul mate within the family was her late brother Joe, three years her junior who five years ago had initially been thought to have been killed in the line of duty, however Jamie, then a recent Harvard Law School graduate turned rookie cop had started his own investigation, unbeknownst to anyone else in the family that had nearly gotten him killed before he went to their oldest brother Danny and confessed that he was in over his head and feared for his life. It was the one time in her life that Erin come within a hairsbreadth of giving her then adult brother an old fashioned spanking for coming so close to being the second Reagan son to die at the hands of the Blue Templar, a fraternity of dirty cops who had ultimately been responsible for Joe's murder. Three years had passed since the night that she, her father and her brothers had acted to take down the Blue Templar and every time she thought recalled it, she became saddened at the loss of Joe and the callous disregard Jamie had shown for his own safety, a trait he still evidenced on the streets.

Erin noticed that light was spilling out from under Nicky's bedroom door most likely meaning that she was still awake. As it was summer and not a school night, Erin wasn't upset that her daughter hadn't yet called it a night, but she didn't want Nicky getting into bad habits that she would have to correct in two weeks when Nicky started her senior year, so she went over and gently knocked on her door.

"Nicky, bedtime is midnight." She announced.

"Ok Mom." Nicky responded.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Erin said.

"You too Mom." Nicky responded.

Erin walked to her own room reflecting on how quickly the past seventeen years had gone by and how her little baby had grown into a young woman who was less than a year from being an adult and making her own way in life.

Erin had married at age 22 and had given birth to Nicky by the time she was 24, but she learned very early on that her ex-husband, while a fine attorney and a good man was not cut out to be a husband or a father which is why Erin never had more children. Jack had left her in 2009 shortly after Joe's death. Erin had instituted divorce proceedings and Jack, while no longer wanting to be married, delayed Erin for over six months until he finally stipulated to end the marriage. Erin was awarded sole custody of Nicky who rarely saw her father afterwards, which of course Nicky blamed on Erin.

She entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her before kicking off her shoes and slipping out of her suit, which was promptly placed in her clothes hamper pending a trip to the dry cleaner.

She went into her bathroom where she stripped down. After she brushed her teeth and removed her makeup, she stood back and appraised herself in the mirror before rendering an honest self-assessment.

"Okay, so I have small tits and a flat ass, but my legs are long, strong and muscular, I have a nice firm stomach, sculpted arms and shoulders and an elegant neck." She thought.

She loved her hair which was very thick and luxuriant and while a deep brown, had been frosted in places to provide highlights. She had expressive warm eyes, soft inviting lips, nice straight white teeth and sculpted cheekbones which combined to give her a very sexy and alluring look.

Erin knew that her weak points were the back of her hands which were showing their age and she wished her ears were smaller, having unfortunately inherited those from her father.

She slipped on a silk robe, turned off the bathroom lights and padded across the floor to her bed. She pulled down the blanket and top sheet, removed and folded the robe, placing it on her nightstand and climbed into bed whereupon she pulled the sheet and blanket up and over her.

Erin lay awake staring at the ceiling while evaluating her life.

She was 42 years old and had a very successful career within the DA's office. She had been promoted to Deputy Trial Bureau Chief and had no doubt that when her boss moved up the totem pole that she would be the one to take Amanda's position.

Erin had been with the DA's office since the day she was sworn in as a licensed attorney, almost 17 years ago. She was tenacious, aggressive and thorough however she did evidence compassion and mercy when and where it was justly deserved. She set very high standards for herself and expected those under her watch or involved in preparing cases she would be trying to be just as diligent in their efforts. Erin had very high moral and ethical standards and believed in her work as a way of protecting the greater good of society against those who elected to break the social contract.

She had been approached for many years to leave the DA's office and to enter the private sector. She could make more than double what she was presently earning just for starters and that was only on defending criminal cases. She could begin to cut her teeth in civil tort litigation which was where the big money was and promises of substantial bonuses and partnerships would sweeten the deal into the seven figure arena which on paper looked wonderful but within her head, was a betrayal of what she stood for.

Her family never discussed money. Her grandfather, father, brothers and she had never been it for the financial gain, but to serve and protect those who could not do so for themselves.

Erin had always planned on Jamie being the high priced go getter in the family until he walked away from that path to wear a uniform with a gun strapped to his side which permanently quashed any thoughts Erin had been entertaining on leaving the DA's office.

Nicky would be 18 by this time next year and her duties as a full time mother would come to an end and while she would always be there for Nicky, she would no longer be able to enforce her rule or will over her daughter, especially as Nicky planned to live away from home while attending college.

Her oldest brother was married with a family of his own, which left her baby brother, father and grandfather as the single men in the family still requiring a woman's touch now and then, or her father, a female escort to a political event.

Eventually Jamie would meet the right woman and she would be forced to hand over her responsibilities of looking out for the boy she raised. She hoped that her father would also move on from the memories of their late mother and meet someone with whom he could be happy.

After she had been shot in court last year, she and Jack had talked about making a go of it and he had even spent that night with her and they had made love, but within a month Jack had reverted back to the same person he had always been, preferring to have a relationship that was fun and easy as opposed to the adult version requiring responsibility and commitment. Erin still recalled the look on his face as she stood up walked out of the restaurant after their final dinner together.

"You're breaking up with me?" He had asked.

"Yes, yes I am." She responded with a self confidence she was proud to have evidenced.

Erin was never without offers of male companionship, in fact, if she wasn't hit on at least once a week she would wonder if she was losing her appeal, but word had spread throughout the legal community that she was untouchable and recently, she had heard the term "Ice Princess" used in reference to her.

Erin did not believe herself to be a prude and had slept with a few select men since she divorced Jack, but it was just sex and something she needed at the time. Nothing about these men intrigued her enough to want to date them or become involved and she found them to be typical of what New York men were like in general. They valued power, money and their looks and were seeking a nice piece of eye candy to be seen with. Erin was certainly far more than that and in many instances, intimidated men who otherwise may have asked her out, but she found many of these men to be weak or wimpy and she didn't want that either.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She thought. "I've always played by the rules, I've been a good mother, I was a faithful wife, and a dutiful granddaughter, daughter and sister. I don't lie, cheat or steal and I do my best to help make this a better world. I go to church weekly and I live my life as I am expected to so why can't I have the one thing I want for myself?

She reached over and felt the cold empty side of her bed where she longed someone to be.

Her last thoughts of the night was that here she was in the prime of her life and she was going to have to accept that with all she had going for her, she was going to have to face her future alone, without love, without passion and without the companionship she so desperately desired and would more than offer in return, to that special someone.

As this realization began to hit home, Erin rolled over onto her side, buried her face in her pillow, and began to cry.

The next morning Erin headed to work, still distraught over last night's thoughts. When she entered her office, her assistant was right behind her to inform Erin that the attorney assigned to arraignments had called in sick. As her department was shorthanded as it was, Erin would have to go represent the People, something that was usually assigned to a newbie, not a senior trial litigator, but covering for her subordinates came with her new title, so she picked up the files she had been given and headed off to arraignment court.

Mark Delmont was a professional baseball player for Detroit. He was 24, playing in the major leagues making north of $4M per year and he was young, dumb, and full of cum and allowed his ego to write checks that his ass lacked the ability to cash. His two major attributes was that when thrown the right pitch, he could hit a home run all day long. Unfortunately, his second well known attribute was that he had a lousy disposition which quickly transformed to mean when he was drinking, something he liked to do a lot of, especially after a game and if that meant breaking curfew so that he could be out all night in New York City, that was just fine with him.

Delmont had been benched, fined, suspended, sent down to the minors and had endured every other disciplinary action affordable to the organization in an attempt to straighten him out but in the end, he didn't care because his demotions to Toledo were very short termed, the fines were a joke and his suspensions never lasted more than one game because at the end of the day, he had a golden bat and as his team was presently in a pennant race so therefore, he would be in the lineup and management would just have to suck up his extracurricular activities because they needed him more than he needed them, or so he thought.

Unfortunately, all of this would be put to the test around the same time that Erin had been crying over her lost opportunity for love.

Delmont had slipped out of his room and gone on a drinking binge. Upon his return to the hotel he was noted as being loud and boisterous. He became embroiled in an argument with the security staff who had asked him to tone it down. When he had escalated the matter by threatening the staff, the NYPD had been called and he was arrested on charges of drunk and disorderly as well as threatening bodily assault.

The team's General Manager, who had been traveling with the team at that time, was summoned to the lobby and advised Delmont that he would have local counsel meet him in the morning for his arraignment. Delmont was taken to the local precinct where he was given a private cell in which to sleep it off.

The General Manager then made a phone call to a former Detroit pitcher who now practiced law in New York City and asked that as a personal favor, would he appear for Delmont's arraignment.

Sloan Silver was 52 years old, 6'5" 250 lbs of solid muscle and was completely ambidextrous being able to do everything well from either side of his body. He also had a larger than normal heart and lungs providing him with an exceptional range of energy and stamina and he could fully function on less than four hours sleep per night, which was good because he'd only been asleep for three hours when the General Manager had awakened him.

Sloan had also been blessed with a photographic memory and had worked his way through college and law school on academic scholarships, though his family could have easily afforded to have paid his way. He had also been offered athletic scholarships which he turned down so that he would not be beholden to the athletic programs, meaning, he wanted to get an education, not party.

He had completed his undergrad work in three years graduating summa cum laude from the University of Michigan in 1982, yet he still had one year of remaining eligibility so while attending his first year of law school he continued to play college sports which included quarterbacking the football team, tending goal for the hockey team and pitching for the baseball team.

For 30 years he had been a starting pitcher for Detroit's baseball team and the starting goaltender for its hockey club.

His statistics were unmatched and he had become a sports legend, particularly in the city of his birth for whose teams he played.

Financially, he was very well off between his salaries and endorsements. Being that he played sports year round, he found no time to enjoy the frills and thrills that most players did. He spent more than half of those 30 years on the road in hotels so he didn't need an extravagant house and in fact, had lived in a loft in downtown Detroit until two years ago when he finally built his dream house. He had no time to enjoy exotic sports cars, so he limited himself to a summer convertible and a year round SUV or truck, depending on what intrigued him from year to year, though in the last couple of years he had begun to collect certain classic cars. On the days he wasn't pitching or tending goal, he practiced law and worked on legal files whether at home or on the road.

One major casualty of playing sports year round is that Sloan never had time for a relationship or to hone the skills necessary to dating. Having already crossed into his early 50's, he was somewhat shy and insecure around beautiful women. His youngest sister once warned him to be careful of the dating scene by quoting Oscar Wilde: "A man's face is his autobiography. A woman's face is her fiction."

He made very savvy investments managed by his middle sister who had an MBA in finance. He had also invested in the family's law firm which his father had started over 45 years earlier which permitted it to grow into a multi state conglomerate and which recently had expanded into New York City, by acquiring 51% of a prominent local firm.

As Sloan had retired from professional sports only last year, he was still hounded by local paparazzi not to mention groupies and local women of whom his three very protective sisters did not approve. One day four months earlier they walked into their brother's office, closed his door and made it clear that they wanted him to get out of Detroit.

Sloan was the President & CEO of the firm and his father was its Chairman. His middle sister was the Executive VP and COO/CFO while his oldest and youngest sisters were also partners. They could not order him to leave as he also held controlling interest in the firm but he understood their message which was he would not find the woman of his dreams in Detroit and he needed a break from the limelight if he was going to be able to effectively delve into his new career as well as be able to finally enjoy himself.

Once the acquisition of the New York firm was completed, they packed him off to oversee their family operations from New York City and to practice his specialty, entertainment and sports law, in a place much more conducive to establishing himself in that field than Detroit could ever be.

When he relocated, his sisters insisted that he have a personal body guard/driver and that he lease a nice place to live that was impervious to groupies and paparazzi. He also took two of his special cars with him and hired two former NYPD Detectives as his sisters demanded which was why Sloan Silver was in position to receive the 5:00 a.m. phone call asking him to represent Mark Delmont at his arraignment hearing later that morning.

Silver and Delmont had been teammates the previous year so Sloan knew all too well about Delmont's proclivities for getting into trouble.

He texted his driver and asked that he pick him up outside of his residential building by 8:00 a.m. so that he could be in court before arraignments began. He needed to read the arresting officer's report and have some kind of idea as to what Mark Delmont had managed to step into this time.

It was 10:30 a.m. and Erin was finally down to the last arraignment on her docket. She looked at the charges and laughed to herself. "Typical pro-athlete, thinking he can skate through life doing as he pleases."

In the meantime, Sloan was sitting in the rear of the courtroom discussing the matter with the team's GM and its Manager.

The clerk called the case of People vs Mark Delmont. The defendant was brought forward to the defense table and his attorney came up and sat down next to him. When he looked over to see who it was he was shocked.

"Sloan, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I live here now, so the GM woke me up at 5:00 a.m. to ask me to try to clean up another one of your messes." Sloan curtly responded.

"Your honor, Erin Reagan for the People." She announced.

Sloan stood. "Sloan Silver for the Defendant." He responded.

Erin continued: "Your honor, the Defendant is charged with drunk and disorderly conduct in the lobby of the Sheraton Hotel. When confronted by the hotel's security staff, he became belligerent and threatened to assault at least one of the staff."

The judge asked: "Mr. Delmont, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty your honor." Delmont responded.

"Position on bail Ms. Reagan?" The judge asked.

"The People request bail of $250,000, an electronic tether, alcohol monitoring and anger management your honor." Erin responded.

"Mr. Silver?" The judge offered.

Erin looked over at Sloan Silver and observed him while he responded. He was as tall as her father but more athletic in his build. She liked his full head of dark brown hair, the silver-white hair at his temples and the few streaks she noticed in front. He carried himself well and most importantly, there was no ring on his left hand.

"Thank you your honor." He began. "The prosecution's position on bail seems excessive as there was no assault and the only witnesses to the alleged threat were the two security officers who are the complainants. We request R.O.R. as Mr. Delmont has no prior offenses. He is presently confined to his hotel room at all times that his presence is not required at Yankee stadium which would include practices, warm ups and the actual games. The team will at its own expense place a guard at Mr. Delmont's door if so required to insure that he does not break confinement or procure alcoholic beverages. The team leaves New York after a matinee game tomorrow afternoon but will return in a week to play the Mets. Mr. Delmont would again be similarly restricted and observed during this period. If necessary, I have the team's General Manager and its Manager both present to so attest."

"I'm just glad the Mets aren't facing you Mr. Silver." The judge replied which caused Erin to wonder what he was talking about.

The judge took a moment and then rendered his ruling.

"I'll release Mr. Delmont on his own recognizance and to the custody of the Detroit club with the following provisions. No alcoholic beverages, no non-prescribed medication or drugs and he must be in the care and custody of the team at all times it is outside of its registered hotel. He is allowed out of his room to attend meals, use the workout facilities and the like but he is to have no interaction with the hotel security staff and the team must assign someone to supervise him at all times. He is to be confined to his room between 11:00 p.m. and 7:00 a.m. If the game runs after 11:00 p.m. then he is to return directly to his room upon his return to the hotel."

"Thank you your honor." Silver responded.

Sloan then turned to Delmont. "Go directly back to the hotel and keep your phone on. I'm going to see if I can put something together to make this go away."

Erin Reagan was packing up her brief case and was getting ready to head back to her office when she was approached.

"Excuse me, Ms. Reagan?" He asked as she turned to face him. "Sloan Silver." He said introducing himself.

"Erin Reagan." She smiled, shaking his hand.

"If you have a moment, I believe we can resolve this matter to our mutual satisfaction." He stated.

They went over to the gallery benches which were now empty and Erin walked in and took a seat. Sloan started to sit in the row behind her when she patted the area on the bench next to her.

"Please sit here Mr. Silver, I promise not to bite." She said.

"I don't wish to crowd you." He responded.

"I'll let you know if you do. What's your offer?" She asked.

"Let me preface it as follows. Delmont was my teammate last year in Detroit."

"Your teammate?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Yes, I was one of the starting pitchers, retiring at the end of last season." He responded.

It then hit Erin as to whom she was speaking and she began to smile.

"Anyway" He continued "He has problems and the team has been looking for a way to straighten him out for two years. What I propose, and the team supports, is that he adhere to the terms of the ROR, and in addition, the team trainers will perform daily alcohol and substance checks on him, both at home and when on the road. Once the season is over, he'll have to arrange to continue these checks with his new team. In the off season, he'll have to report to the proper facilities where he resides. He will also undergo anger management classes starting no later than November 1 which is the end of the playoff season, should he make it that far. He will also be subject to the restrictions if the team plays either New York team during the playoffs. Finally, he will serve 200 hours community service, 100 hours between November 1 and December 31 and the balance from January 2 through February 28 of next year lecturing to high school athletes as to the dangers of substance and alcohol abuse. If he satisfactorily completes all conditions, then after one year the charges are dismissed and his arrest record and these proceedings will be expunged."

Erin listened to the proposal while observing her opponent, and thinking to herself. "He has such beautiful blue eyes and such inviting lips and for such a big man, a very soft voice" not like most attorneys she knew who tried to loudly verbalize their demands in the hope that it would intimidate her. She remembered shaking his hand and she looked down at them. His hands weren't like her father's, but more elongated like those of a pianist or violinist. She imagined him holding a baseball and wondered what those hands would feel like cupping her breasts, or holding her to him. She quickly snapped out of it as he finished his proposal.

"I can stipulate to your terms if you'll agree to a fine of $10,000." She replied.

"I will convey that offer to my client, but I don't see it as being an issue." He responded.

"One other condition." She said.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"That you'll have a drink with me sometime." She coyly answered.

"I'll have to convey that offer to my client's attorney." He noncommittally responded.

Erin felt rebuffed. "I'll draw up the paperwork and have a judge sign off on it and then send it over for you and your client to approve and execute." She stated, all business now.

He shook her hand, tendered his business card and stood. "A pleasure meeting you Ms. Reagan." He then stood and exited the courtroom.

Erin watched him leave and wondered why he hadn't accepted her offer for a drink. Was he involved with someone or simply not interested in her?

Carlo Freghetti had served 25 years on the NYPD, rising to the rank of Detective Lieutenant. In his final three years on the force, which was 2007-2010, he was the assigned driver and bodyguard for the Chief of the Department and later Police Commissioner, Francis X. Reagan.

When he pulled the pin in 2010, Freghetti had pensioned out at a good enough level that he never had to work again however being home all day with his wife drove him nuts so before long he began taking part time jobs chauffeuring around VIPs just to get out of the house. When a buddy of his called to say that a very well-known former sports figure turned lawyer was moving to town and would need two drivers and body guards, he called his former partner, retired Detective Sergeant Mike Cornell and asked if he was looking for something to do as well.

The two were vetted through Silver & Silver's Detroit office as well as through a private investigator hired to double check the impeccable records of the two former detectives.

When their new boss arrived, he did so with two very special limousines that he preferred to be chauffeured around in during the warmer weather months. The first was a black 1964 Crown Imperial. The second was a deep presidential blue 1964 Lincoln Continental.

When Sloan Silver exited the courthouse and climbed into the right front seat of the Imperial, Freghetti was at the wheel and ready to head back to the office.

"How did it go boss?" He asked.

"Perfect. The prosecutor will draw up the paperwork and have it to me today. Not bad for my first criminal law case, considering that I don't even practice criminal law." Sloan smiled.

"Which ADA did you draw?" Carlo inquired.

"Erin Reagan. She even made it a condition of the deal that I ask her out for a drink." Sloan chuckled.

Carlo inquisitively looked over at his employer. "Erin Reagan asked you out? What did you say?"

"Nothing. I told her that I would have to convey that offer to myself and left it at that, why?" Sloan asked.

"You going to take her up on her offer?" He inquired.

"Probably not, I'm too busy getting my feet wet here." Sloan answered back.

Freghetti put on his best detective's face and in his interrogator's voice responded. "Boss, I'm going to say something and while I know I'm only responsible to protect you from physical harm, I'm going to save you from your own naiveté, before I have to arrest you for criminal stupidity."

Sloan looked at him wondering what he meant.

"When I was on the Job, I drove for Frank Reagan, the current Police Commissioner. Erin Reagan is his only daughter. She is one of the kindest, sweetest, most intelligent, loyal and beautiful women you will ever meet and a treasure to any man who can capture her heart and if she asked you out, which she did in case you are blind or deaf, then I can only surmise that you got beaned in the head by one too many hockey pucks if you don't take her up on that offer. She turns down more guys a week than you threw pitches in a game." Carlo informed him.

"You're serious aren't you?" Sloan asked.

"Deadly." Carlo responded. "That woman is one of New York City's most eligible bachelorettes and she deserves the best and in case you can't see it, that would be you."

Sloan spent the rest of the day working on files and getting up to speed on the new office. He had sent his youngest sister an email recapping his conversation with Carlo as well as Erin's exact words. He was the oldest sibling at 52 and his sisters were all married and had provided him wonderful nieces and nephews. Karen was 50, Lynne 43 and Paige 39. He was closest to Paige when it came to personal matters such as this and she always gave him sound and realistic advice.

When she emailed back later that afternoon, he wasn't surprised as to her response.

"_I agree with Carlo. Open your baby blues and clean the wax out of your ears. If she wasn't interested in you big brother, she wouldn't have made it a condition of a plea agreement, if only in jest. Sometimes __I __think you took too many pucks in the head. Go get her 'Tiger', Love, P_."

" _p.s., K & L affirm and said don't chicken out or L will be making a trip to NYC. Keep us updated."_

The last thing Sloan wanted was Lynne coming to New York. She was the most confrontational of the three and if he blew off a chance to meet someone, it would directly sabotage her primary reason for sending him to New York in the first place. Lynne did not like to have her plans screwed with which included trying to run her big brother's social life.

He emailed back. _"Will do, just keep L out of NYC. Love, S."_

At 5:00 p.m., Sloan's personal assistant buzzed him and in her clipped British Accent announced. "Mr. Silver, Erin Reagan is here and would like to see you."

"Please send her in." He responded.

Erin entered and offered her hand which Sloan shook. She gazed about the large corner office with its 50th floor windows providing a magnificent view of the city below.

"No ego wall?" She asked, referring to the memorabilia and photographs most politicians and sports players had clustered on their office walls.

"I have a private office in Detroit where I put those items on display." He grinned. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unscheduled visit?"

"I have Mr. Delmont's Plea Agreement here. All he need do is sign it. He can return to court tomorrow morning to formally plead guilty and allocute and still make it back in time to join the team before the game starts. I've scheduled him as the first hearing at 8:30 a.m."

Sloan was thinking that she could have faxed or emailed this over to him. The fact that she was here meant that she was giving him a second chance on her offer and as Carlo had noted, interested in him. He studied her beautiful face while reading her intelligent eyes. What she saw in him, he could only wonder.

What Erin didn't tell him was that she had received an interesting call an hour ago from Lynne Silver who recapped the email exchange between Sloan and Paige before explaining that her older brother was somewhat dense and shy when it came to women and that if Erin was interested, she needed to be bold and assertive.

"My brother is always assessing risk and reward. He's afraid women will sue him for some trumped up charge of non-consensual contact or besmirch his image which as you can imagine, is very important to him and this firm. That or he'll wind up getting involved with a gold digger. Therefore, he errs too much on the side of caution and freezes up."

Sloan reviewed the Agreement and was satisfied. "I note that your condition of a drink is not included." He teased.

"I didn't think you were interested." She responded.

"My apologies, but I'm a somewhat ignorant when it comes to reading women." He responded, shocking her. "Let me call my client and afterwards I will rectify my error as to that drink, if the offer still stands."

Erin gently smiled. "It does."

Sloan called Delmont and went over the details of the Plea Agreement and told him to be back at 100 Center Street the next morning. He then called the team's GM and informed him of the same.

"I have done my pro bono service for the day, shall we repair do the downstairs lounge?" He asked.

"Let's" Erin smiled, happy that he was taking her up on her offer.

Once seated at the bar, Erin had requested single malt so Sloan ordered them both The Macallan 25 year old scotch in a snifter for Erin and on the rocks for himself.

"How can you do that to a perfectly fine scotch?" She asked, referring to the ice in his glass.

"I'm not Irish or British by heritage so I can't drink my whiskey warm." He answered her.

They settled back into an easy going conversation with each enlightening the other as to their backgrounds, families, and careers. Erin found it very difficult to believe that Sloan had never had a serious girlfriend let alone been in a relationship, so he explained the pitfalls of playing two professional sports.

"Baseball begins with spring training in mid-February and goes through the World Series at the end of October. Hockey camp begins in mid-September and goes through the Stanley Cup finals in mid-June. When you play both sports, you have no free time. There were some days in April or October where I would pitch a 1:00 p.m. game and be between the pipes at seven that night." He informed her.

"So your sisters kicked you out of Detroit so that you'd meet a New York girl?" Erin teased.

"Yes, and they were right. Detroit's a very small town in its own way and I wouldn't have been happy there over time and they knew it. I'm used to a competitive edge and New York provides it." He answered.

"So, what kind of woman are you looking for, I have a lot of single friends." She said, hinting around to see if there was any real interest.

"I hope you are able to fix them up with some deserving men but I'm more interested in getting to know you better." He said gazing into her eyes.

Erin looked at his lips, wanting to kiss them for the third time that day, so she decided to take Lynne's advice and did so. They were everything she had expected, warm, moist and tender.

She sat back and composed herself. "Tomorrow night's the annual New York Women's Bar Association annual gala and I need a date, so how do you look in a tux?" She inquired while really wanting to know how he looked out of one.

"Looks like you'll find out tomorrow night." He winked at her.

"I would love to stay for another drink, but I have a 17 year old to get home to. I'll call you tomorrow with the event info, but let's plan on meeting here around 7 p.m.? She asked.

"I look forward to it." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Erin exited the building feeling as if she were soaring. Had she finally hit the jackpot? She was almost to her car when her phone rang. It was Nicky.

"Hi Mom, I'm over at Megan's and her mom said I could stay over tonight, is that okay mom? Please and thank you."

"Sure Nicky, that's fine." She happily answered. "See you tomorrow."

Had further fortune smiled upon her? Erin turned around and headed back to the lounge. When she arrived he was right where she had left him, watching ESPN on the flat screen above the bar. She sat back down on the bar stool she had recently vacated. "Looks as if I have been granted a reprieve." She announced.

He turned to her. "Then I would presume your dinner plans are open. Care to join me at Peter Lugers?"

Erin wasn't one of those women who complained about eating red meat. She could tear into a steak with the best of them, especially her brothers.

"I would like that very much." She replied.

"Then let's get you that other scotch you were going to have."

He excused himself and called Carlo, telling him to call it a night, that he'd catch a cab home. Carlo wasn't happy, but he followed his orders, not knowing that Sloan was ditching his protective detail so that he could sneak out with Erin.

They decided to meet at Peter Luger's which is located in Brooklyn, not far from Park Slope where Erin lived and that way, she wouldn't have to return to Manhattan to drop him back off only to head back to Brooklyn.

As Erin headed out she texted Lynne Silver. "_Thanks for the advice. Heading to dinner with him now_."

Lynne texted her back. "_Good to know. Remember, you take the lead or he'll never make a move_."

Sloan went to the lower level garage of his office building to find a car as he had no intentions of pulling up in front of the restaurant in a chauffeured limo. The two classic limousines were parked side by side and covered with satin tarps. The nightly guard who kept watch on the firm's fleet came over and asked how he could help.

"I'm heading out and I need a car, but something simple, I don't want to draw attention." He looked around and spotted two Lincoln MKS's among the Mercedes and Lincoln MKT's they used to ferry attorneys, clients and experts to and from their offices or court. "Let me have the key to this one." He said pointing out the black MKS.

Sloan opened the door and couldn't believe what he saw. Food wrappers, cups and paper were strewn about the car. Sloan was a fanatic about cleanliness, believing that it was a reflection of a person's overall self discipline, character and image. If someone were a slob, that's how he came across to others and Sloan wouldn't permit his firm to be represented by such an employee. He would straighten out the offending miscreant in due course.

"Find out who drove this last and inform Carlo. I'll take the grey one instead."

Arriving 10 minutes after Erin, Sloan was grateful that she had already been seated. He went over to their table and as he sat, apologized for his delay. "Forgot my key and had to go upstairs to get it."

"I could have driven you and brought you back." She informed him.

"Yes, but that would have entailed heading back to Manhattan when you're ten minutes from home which is silly." He replied.

She smiled. "Better yet, I could have just taken you home with me."

"Yes, but it's a school night and we both have to be in court by 8:30 tomorrow morning." He reminded her.

"I would have you in your jammies and tucked in by midnight." She teased.

"I didn't bring my jammies with me." He responded.

"Even better." She smiled.

They each ordered Caesar salads and a thick rib eye steak, shared an order of sautéed mushrooms and split a bottle of a French Cabernet.

During dinner Erin's phone began to ring. She noticed that it was Jamie and excused herself. "Yes Jamie."

"Hey, I'm just calling to see if you need me for tomorrow night's event." He reminded her. Erin occasionally took Jamie to these events in the hopes that she could at least convince him to take the Bar Exam and have a backup plan.

"Thank you little brother, but I have a date for tomorrow night. In fact, I'm at dinner with him now." She informed.

"Really? You're on an actual date?" Jamie asked.

"I sure am so I have to go, he's sitting here and I'm being rude by ignoring him." She said while Sloan waived her off as he shook his head.

They signed off with one another and Erin stowed per phone in her bag. "Sorry, but when one of my family calls I always answer it just in case."

"I understand, and hopefully it isn't the type of call that's your worst fear." He nodded.

In the meantime, Jamie called Danny. "With who?" Danny asked upon being informed.

"No idea, she wouldn't tell me but she sounded like she was having a good time and she's taking him to the Woman's Bar Association event tomorrow night." Jamie answered.

"Where's that event at?" Danny asked.

"No Danny, you aren't going to spy on Erin. When she's ready, she'll tell us about him." Jamie said as he hung up.

Linda saw Danny put down his phone and she noticed the look on his face. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"Erin's on a date and I don't know who he is so I can't check him out." He responded.

"Danny, Erin's a smart woman and she doesn't date that often so if she's out with someone, she probably met him in court or got fixed up so I'm sure he's clean." Linda commented.

"Yeah, but you don't know that for sure." Danny replied.

"Don't push Danny or you'll piss her off and that doesn't do anything good for either of you." Linda warned.

It was only 8:30 p.m. when Erin and Sloan exited Peter Luger's so they decided to hit a local pool hall.

Erin broke first but by the end of the game had three balls left on the table as Sloan sank the eight ball.

She won game two and almost ran the table on game three, but a missed bank shot which allowed Sloan the opportunity to catch up before missing his last attempt. It was now down to one ball each plus the 8.

"Bet." Erin called.

"State the bet." He replied.

"You win, you go home tonight. I win, you come home with me." She saucily proposed.

Sloan considered the ramifications of this bet. Technically if he won he lost and if he lost he won. Was he ready to become intimate with Erin when they had only met that morning?

"You do realize the ramifications if you win." He asked.

"Perfectly." She answered, one hand on her hip while lifting her eyebrows while she stared him in the eyes. "Are you man enough to take that bet and what comes with it?' She dared him.

He gave her a grin. "You have just pointed your bat at where you plan to hit a home run and are daring me to pitch to you."

"Let's see if you can handle me as well as you do your balls…and bat." She challenged, sexual pun intended.

He stared at her for a few seconds before responding "Bet accepted."

It was Erin's turn to shoot and she quickly sank her striped ball. She had a wicked angle on the 8 ball but made a perfect bank shot which left it teetering on the edge of the pocket, and then as if by magic, or perhaps by fate, it dropped from sight.

"I think I have just been hustled and in more ways than one." He laughed.

She walked over to Sloan, grabbed him by his tie and pulled him to her for a deep kiss. "I believe you are mine tonight so let's pay up and get out of here."

Erin gave Sloan her address and told him where to find a local drug store as he needed to procure a toothbrush and some other items before heading over to Erin's.

By the time he arrived, she had already turned on the music, set the lighting in her living room, and broken out the scotch.

When the doorbell rang, she opened the door and welcomed him in. They went into the living room and spent an hour talking and becoming more acquainted. As midnight approached, Erin took their glassware into the kitchen and came back for her prize.

"Come with me." She softly said and offered her hand.

She led Sloan upstairs to her bedroom and began to undress him. When she removed his suit coat, she noticed the Walther PPK he had holstered on his left hip.

"You do have a permit for that?" She asked, ever the Officer of the Court and secret wanna be cop.

He pulled it out of his wallet and showed it to her.

"Please remove your gun and holster and set them on the dresser." She asked and he complied.

She then resumed removing his tie, cuff links, and finally his shirt.

She began kissing his chest and working her way to his shoulders before pulling him to her and engaging in a very passionate kiss.

She led him to her bathroom where he could brush his teeth and get ready for bed after which she followed suit.

Erin emerged wearing nothing but a black silk kimono robe that she did not tie closed.

"Take off everything else." She ordered, referencing his pants, shoes and socks.

Once he had done so he came over to her and picked her up in his arms. As he held her he began to explore her with his lips as she had earlier explored him. He then gently laid her onto her bed and proceeded to kiss her all over, before gently massaging her shoulders, back and muscular legs.

She removed the robe and ordered him to strip and climb in bed with her.

Once she had him in place, they began making love and devouring one another. Erin was intoxicated and not from alcohol but from the rush of endorphins and emotions springing up within her. After they were both spent, she held his head on her chest while they softly spoke to one another.

"I'm hoping this doesn't turn out to be just a one night stand." She commented after having some time to replay the evening in her mind.

He lifted up from her chest and looked her in the eyes. "I hadn't planned on it being one, but just the first night of a long life together." He smiled.

"Do you really mean that?" She cautiously asked.

Let me tell you a story, so he recounted his discussion with Carlo Freghetti after leaving court.

"I may be dense and obtuse but one thing I am not Erin is criminally stupid. He was right, you are a treasure and only a fool lets a treasure slip through his hands."

Erin beamed and pulled him to her once again.

Eventually he fell asleep and as she reached over to cover him with her blanket she reflected on how last night she had asked for one special man to grow old with and tonight she felt she had him right next to her.

"Maybe all I had to do was ask?" She wondered.

Before succumbing to her own sleep, she felt his side of the bed. It was warm and this time the tears she shed were those of joy.

-30-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 2:

Sloan awoke at 5:30 a.m. He turned to Erin and noticed how peaceful she looked while asleep. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips but before he could pull away she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"I have to head home to shower and change and I have to meet my client and the team's GM by 8:00." He reminded her.

"One quickie to start the day off right." She demanded.

"Sorry, you'll just have to keep those thoughts fresh for tonight speaking of which, pack a bag as you'll be staying in Manhattan." He responded, giving her one last long kiss. He then quickly dressed while she watched him. "If you will please turn off your alarm system, I will be off. See you in court counselor."

Erin remotely disarmed the system before she rolled over and lay on his side of the bed feeling his warmth and breathing in his sent from the pillow as she smiled from ear to ear. She couldn't believe her luck and how much she enjoyed being with him, not to mention that finding an attentive lover these days was like finding the proverbial needle in a haystack. She rolled back over on her back and threw the covers off. "Damn, why couldn't it be Saturday morning and I could have kept him here all day long." she pouted before rising up out of bed and heading to the bathroom in order to get ready for the day. For once, she looked forward to an early morning session of court.

Sloan arrived at 8:00 a.m. on the dot to find his client and the team's General Manager present along with an individual who was likely the person detailed to keep an eye on Delmont as per the ROR order.

He quickly conferred with his client and insured that he understood and agreed with the terms of the Plea Agreement.

"Let me make something very clear to you Mark. If you violate this agreement in anyway, even in another state, the Manhattan DA's office will issue an arrest warrant for you, haul you back here and stick you in Riker's Island before putting you on trial and seeking the maximum sentence statutorily possible and I will not be your attorney because I do not practice criminal law. The prosecutor has a real bone in her nose about misbehaving athletes so it's by sheer luck that we caught her on a good day and she agreed to this deal. I can also speak for your boss here that if you screw up, the team will cut you in a heartbeat and you'll have nobody supporting you on this, so I would advise for you to grow up, get your head out of your ass, get some help, and make something of yourself before you wind up another has been who could have been, are we clear?" Sloan asked.

"Perfectly Sloan." He remorsefully nodded.

Erin Reagan walked into the courtroom. Her only acknowledgement of Sloan was a chaste "Good morning" before she sat down at the prosecution's table.

"Sign this." Sloan instructed Delmont as he handed over the Plea Agreement.

"Be right back." Sloan went over Erin. "Counselor, my client has been thoroughly educated on the Plea Agreement and has accordingly accepted and signed it. He is prepared to change his plea to guilty and to allocute on the charges."

Erin looked up, trying to maintain her best poker face but slipping with a smile in her eyes. "Thank you Mr. Silver, I will have the clerk so enter this into the record. Your client can formally plea and allocute as soon as court is in session." She responded.

"Thank you Madam Prosecutor." Sloan replied, his eyes twinkling back.

Sloan waived Delmont up to the defense table and instructed him to be seated.

As Sloan turned away from her, Erin looked at his shoulders remembering how just three hours ago she had her arms around them, pulling him to her. She felt herself becoming aroused so she snapped out of her erotic thoughts just as the bailiff ordered everyone to rise as the judge entered.

The clerk called the case and Erin put the details of the Plea Agreement on the record and Sloan affirmed the terms and provisions stated therein were accurate and accepted by his client. Mark Delmont then formally changed his plea to guilty and confessed his transgressions to the Court. The judge accepted the allocution and the Plea Agreement, asked Erin to prepare a Final Order of Disposition which he would sign, and dismissed the case without prejudice meaning that if Mark Delmont screwed up, the DA's office would be free to refile the and pursue the charges at trial.

Delmont shook Sloan's hand and thanked him before leaving with his assigned escort.

The GM walked over and thanked him before he leaned in for a conspiratorial whisper. "Do you have something going on with the prosecutor, because when you turned to head over to your table, she gave you a look like she was sizing you up for later tonight." He joked.

"Hazard of fame." Sloan responded while shrugging his shoulders.

The GM smiled, shook his head, and departed. As Sloan exited the courtroom, Erin came up next to him. "Follow me." She ordered.

They went upstairs to her office where she closed the door and went over to her desk and procured a tissue which she used to remove her lipstick. She then walked over and planted a long hot kiss on Sloan. "Sorry, but I couldn't get that out of my mind."

He hugged her tightly and kissed her again.

"Carlo will pick you up after work and take you home to get ready, and deliver you to me at 7:00 p.m.. Bring what you need for overnight and he'll drive you back here tomorrow morning and then take you home after work, or if you can, we can meet up for dinner, depending on you and Nicky."

"I can't wait." She said as she leaned into him. "So, what are you doing this weekend?" She asked.

"Not sure as you haven't given me my marching orders as of yet." He chuckled.

"Smart man." She grinned.

Sloan then headed downstairs to the Imperial and hopped in back.

"To the office please." Sloan ordered.

"So, how did it go last night?" Carlo asked, clearly not happy that Sloan had slipped his leash, but at the same time elated his advice relating to Erin Reagan had been headed.

"Fantastic and I told her about what you had said. You're right, she is a treasure. By the way, have someone head over to my building and retrieve the grey MKS I used last night. Here's the key." Sloan remarked as he handed over the fob.

"Speaking of which, I have a name for the black one. What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Have him field strip that car and detail it to showroom new and he's to do it on his own time which means Saturday, and he is not to take it to a car wash. When he's done he can clean any of the others in the fleet that need it, except for the two beasts."

"I'd never let anyone near them boss, only Mike and I take care of this baby and the big Lincoln."

"On another note, please collect Erin after work tonight, take her home so she can change, and bring her to this address by 7:00 p.m." He said handing Carlo a slip of paper. "We'll spend an hour there before heading over to the Bar gala and then to dinner and who knows what else. Take the Lincoln as it will be easier for her to climb in and out of the back if she's wearing an evening gown. We'll keep that one for the night."

The 1961-69 Lincolns were famous for their rear "suicide doors" which opened backwards making it much easier for someone to climb in and out of the rear of the car than did conventional rear doors.

Carlo smiled. "Will do boss. Mike will pick you up in this one and get you there in time to meet her."

He then gave Carlo his instructions for tomorrow morning and for transporting Erin back home tomorrow evening if necessary.

Two hours after Sloan had departed Erin's office, Danny Reagan made his appearance. He entered and she could tell immediately what he wanted, so Erin gave him a smile that she knew would egg him on.

"Danny, what brings you by?" She teasingly asked.

"As if you don't know." He answered. "Who's this new guy you're dating and where did you meet him?"

"Danny, who I date is my business and I don't need you running a background check on him. Carlo Freghetti already has." She stated.

"Carlo, you mean Dad's old driver? He retired four years ago so how's he involved in this?" Danny asked.

"Carlo is his driver and he vetted him before taking the job. Mike Cornell also works for him."

"What's this guy do that he needs two ex NYPD detectives as drivers, who are probably his bodyguards as well." Danny asked.

"In good time big brother, in good time." She answered.

"You sleeping with him already?" Danny asked.

"Danny, that is none of your business and if you don't want me to slap your face or another part of your anatomy, then I suggest you stow it and simply give me a hug and leave." She firmly ordered.

Danny didn't go for the hug, but he did walk over to the door. "Ok, fine, but you know I'm going to find out and when I do, he better come up squeaky clean." He said and left.

When Danny Reagan returned to Midtown North, he looked up Carlo Freghetti and gave him a call, but Freghetti wasn't spilling the beans. His employment was legitimate and his employer confidential. He was told not to try to worm the information out of Mike Cornell either, who was standing right next to him nodding.

"Ok, Sis, two can play your game." Danny mumbled to himself so he looked up what Bar Association events were scheduled that night and learned that the New York Woman's Bar Association was holding its annual gala that night at the Tribeca Rooftop in west lower Manhattan. Danny smirked. "Gotcha."

Erin floated through her day, excited at the evening and night that lay ahead of her. She didn't usually care for the different events she felt compelled to attend because she usually wound up going stag or in some instances, with her baby brother however tonight, she would be in the company of the man she loved and she wanted everyone to know it.

"Loved." Erin thought to herself. "He makes me feel loved and I feel the same towards him, but I've only known him for 30 hours. Can one fall in love so soon?"

She had never felt this way about anyone, even with Jack it took months before she had any feelings of such a nature towards him, but Sloan was different. He held a certain combination of vulnerability, shyness and insecurity as to women coupled with a man who knew what he wanted, had achieved success and had superior level of intellect and self confidence, not to mention he was an absolute gentleman who thought first and foremost to her needs.

As she exited her office building that evening she noticed a beautiful deep blue classic limousine waiting at the curb. The driver's door opened and a face from her past appeared. "Carlo!" Erin shouted and rushed over to give her father's former body man a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Erin Reagan, as beautiful as ever." He smiled back.

"I have to thank you for talking some sense into Sloan. I heard you were going to arrest him for criminal stupidity." She laughed.

"Hey, if anyone lets you get away then they are guilty as charged." He responded. "Your chariot awaits milady."

He opened the back door to the Lincoln, shocking Erin. "The door opens the wrong way." She noted.

"Necessary design. These cars were originally supposed to be two door T-Birds but when they were stretched and turned into four door Lincolns they had nowhere to hang the rear doors so they put them on backwards. Sloan said it would be easier for you to get in and out of this one if you're wearing a gown tonight."

"He's always anticipating my needs. I'm sure you recall where I live, so let's go. I'll need an hour to shower, change and pack a bag for tonight." She said.

"By the way, I had a call today from Danny. He's trying to sniff out who you're dating." Carlo warned.

"I'm not surprised, but I know you and Mike well enough that you won't tell him." She responded.

"I told him as much but you know Danny, once he's on a scent he's like a pit bull looking for something to sink its teeth into." Carlo noted.

"I'll handle Danny. Just let me know if he shows up tonight. Here's my cell number." And she gave it to him.

"You think he's going to crash the party?" Carlo asked.

"I'd be shocked if he didn't." She answered as she slid into the back seat.

In the meantime, Mike Cornell had transported Sloan back home in the big Imperial where he had changed into his tuxedo and was preparing to head back out. He slipped on his sidearm, buttoned his jacket and then looked in the mirror to insure that he was presentable to Erin.

Satisfied, he picked up his cellphone and texted Mike "On my way down" before locking up and catching the next elevator.

Erin walked out of her condo at 6:30 p.m. She handed her overnight bags to Carlo who placed them inside the car's mammoth trunk. Erin noticed and commented one could get a couple of bodies in there without having to move the spare tire.

"Always thinking like an ADA, eh Erin?" Carlo joked.

"Actually, I was thinking we could lock Danny in there for the night." She mused.

On their way to Manhattan, she addressed Carlo. "I feel like a princess riding in her coach on the way to the ball." She said.

"That's because you are a princess and this time, the coach isn't turning in to a pumpkin at midnight and your prince has already found you." He noted.

Sloan arrived first a little before 7:00 p.m. He leaned back into the luxurious leather and reflected on the excitement Erin had brought into his life. He liked her spunk and assertiveness and how she just went after what she wanted. He had no issues with a woman like that because when he pushed back, and there would be times when he did, she wouldn't blow over like a paper kite in a storm. He was sure that there would be some heated discussions between them, but as long as they kissed and made up, he was fine with her venting steam. Otherwise, he couldn't ask for more in a woman as she was everything Carlo had promised her to be.

Mike looked up into the rearview mirror and nodded. "Boss, they're here."

Carlo pulled up directly behind them. Sloan exited the Imperial and thanked Mike, slipping him a couple of C-Notes for his patience. "Come on boss, you always do that and you pay us very well as it is." He said refusing to take the tip. "Go on, I enjoy taking care of you two." Sloan responded. "Take this one back and we'll keep the Lincoln for the rest of the night."

Erin had exited her limousine and came over to give Sloan a hug and peck, so as not to ruin her lipstick.

"Wow!" Sloan exclaimed, "You look absolutely scrumptious" which caused her to beam.

Erin was wearing a deep blue Lamé dress which stopped mid-thigh showing off her long gorgeous legs, along with deep blue Jimmy Choo shoes and a matching necklace and earrings of sapphires and diamonds.

She noticed Sloan in his off white dinner jacket, with his navy tuxedo pants, navy blue Bruno Magli loafers and silk off white shirt with its sapphire and diamond studs and matching links. "I can't wait to get you home and unwrap you." She said while appraising him.

She then looked at the two cars admiring their classic and understated elegance. "I think someone has a definite affinity for beautiful things." She smiled.

"Guilty as charged." He smiled as he hugged her.

"They look almost the same but different." She said.

"Because the same man designed them both." He went on to explain. "They are both 1964 models. You arrived in a Lincoln Continental. This is the Crown Imperial by Chrysler, it's version of Lincoln or Cadillac. A man named Elwood Engle was the special projects stylist for Ford Motor when he designed the 1961 Lincoln. He then went over to Chrysler where he became the chief stylist and designed the 1964 Imperial. He had originally designed the Lincoln as a two door Thunderbird so when it was stretched to four doors, Engle wasn't happy with how the car turned out. The Imperial was his way of showing what the Lincoln could have been like if the brass at Ford had listened to him. He designed many famous cars, and while the 1964 Imperial was always his favorite the 1961 Lincoln will forever remain his legacy." Sloan explained.

"And that's why the rear doors hang backwards on the Lincoln, because they had nowhere else to install them." She smiled.

"I see Carlo's been giving you an education." He said as kissed her cheek. "Come, we have some time to ourselves and there is wonderful wine and delicious appetizers awaiting us."

Erin liked how he took the time to explain things to her unlike most men who did it to brag or who dodged her questions, Sloan showed a deep patience in wanting to share things with her. He treated her as an equal and conversely, he listened to her instead of brushing her off as so often happens in social situations where the man wants to dominate the conversation.

They entered what was an intimate French bistro and were immediately seated. They reviewed the menu and Erin suggested the Escargot and Sloan the shaved duck appetizer which they would share. They agreed on a red wine and each ordered a glass along with the food.

"This will hold us over until dinner." He explained.

She reached over and held his hand. "I feel so special when I'm with you."

"Good, because you are special and if I am not making you feel that way, then let me know." He responded.

"One bit of bad news I have to bring up. My brother Danny is snooping around trying to find out who you are." She said.

"I know, Carlo already informed me. I'm not worried about it." He responded.

"He may show up tonight in order to check you out." She said.

"Again, not worried about it. Let him satiate his curiosity and then he'll back off." Sloan advised. "Danny is responsible for his own actions, not you."

Their wine arrived and they both recapped their feelings about last night and as to where their relationship, albeit short, was heading. Both agreed that they were not ones to spend months ascertaining how things were progressing, but to enjoy the moment and work towards always building a stronger foundation that would support the continuous growth between them. They each knew the other wasn't going anywhere and that barring deception, lying or game playing, there was nothing to worry about except how to spend as much time together as possible.

"Ok, I have a quick question for you. You're family are devout Irish Catholics and I my dear, am Jewish, so how does Frank Reagan and company accept that?" He asked.

"Excellent question. As for my father and Jamie, I believe they would rather see me involved with or married to a kind, loving and supportive man who is Jewish rather than a cheat, liar and abuser who is Irish Catholic. As for Danny, he lost his faith years ago so I'm not sure he has a right to comment. My grandfather is old fashioned but is more concerned with my happiness. As for Nicky, she's very open to everything and as for me, I would rather have the man my father would like me to have rather than the one I am expected to, why, are you asking me to convert?"

"No, I wouldn't expect either of us to which doesn't mean that we can't respect the other's upbringing. With me it isn't about the organized aspect of religion as it is about the culture and history of my people. I'm not observant as far as attending services weekly." He answered her.

Erin explained her personal viewpoints on the subject and that while she did have a faith in God, she primarily attended because she wanted to set an example for Nicky and because it was expected for her to attend.

Erin noticed that it was already 8:00 p.m. "The wine and the appetizers were delicious, but more so the company and conversation and while I would very much like to stay here and continue, I have a very handsome man whom I wish to show off tonight, so, shall we?" She asked.

Sloan signaled their server who came over with the check. Erin quickly grabbed it and when Sloan tried to take it from her she slapped his hand. "This one is on me. I enjoy taking you out as well."

"I think you broke my hand." He teased.

"Then learn your lesson and don't get grabby." She firmly noted.

They exited and climbed into the Lincoln which quickly whisked them to the Tribeca Hotel where Danny Reagan spotted them exiting the limo and entering the building.

Danny recognized Carlo Freghetti and walked over to him. "Hi Carlo, nice wheels." He said.

"Danny, how are you?" Carlo asked.

"I'd be better if I knew who my sister was with." He answered.

"You'll have to address that with Erin." Carlo responded as he held his ground.

Danny walked around to the rear of the Lincoln and wrote down the license plate. "Be right back." Carlo just nodded.

He called dispatch and identified himself. "New York vanity plate Whiskey November Gulf Delta Tango Gulf Romeo 2."

Dispatch responded. Whiskey November Gulf Delta Tango Gulf Romeo 2 is a 1964 Lincoln Continental Limousine registered to Winged Tiger Classics, LLC., and she gave an address.

"Any contact info for that address?" He asked.

10-4. Contact party is one Carlo Freghetti at the same location.

Danny shook his head. "Thanks" and he hung up.

Danny walked back over to Carlo who smiled at him. "I could have saved you the trouble if you had simply asked."

"Ok Carlo, I understand confidentiality and all. I'll just head upstairs and find out for myself."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Danny, not because my employer would do anything, but once you walk through that door I will call Erin who is expecting you and she won't be happy." Carlo warned.

"Won't be the first time Carlo." Danny smirked. "Whatever else about your boss, he has style when it comes to cars, this one's a beauty."

In the interim, Erin had asked Sloan to fetch her a glass of wine as she didn't want to mix champagne with her earlier libation. Danny entered and observed as Sloan leaned over to kiss Erin's cheek. He also noticed the telltale sign of a pistol grip slightly pushing against his dinner jacket, something only a trained eye would look for as the jacket had obviously been tailored to allow for the gun.

When Sloan approached the bar, Danny stood next to him and placed his shield on the counter. "I sure hope that you have a permit for that thing on your left hip." He said.

Sloan looked over and grinned. "I sure hope you have an explanation for your sister, who is about to come over here as soon as she receives Carlo's phone call which should be right about, now." He said, looking over at Erin who just put her phone away and was making a bee line towards Danny.

Erin came over and grabbed Danny by the arm. "Come with me right now." She said pulling him out of the room. Once they were clear of the event room, she let go of his arm and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him along like a naughty school boy bound for the principal's office until they were well out of sight of everyone else.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing Danny?" She asked.

"I'm checking up on you, that's what." He answered her while rubbing his sore ear. "I don't know this guy from Adam and I want to be sure he's clean and that you're safe."

"I already told you he's cleaner than an operating room and that Carlo has already checked him out. You're just being nosy." She said.

"Great, but Carlo is no longer NYPD so he can't run the checks that I can." Danny responded.

"I'm going to say this once, so listen very carefully to me. I love you and you are my big brother, but one day you are going to push me too far and I am going to either cut you out of my life or I will give you the beating of yours, do you read me Gunnery Sergeant?" She asked.

"Yes, I read you loud and clear." He answered.

"Good, then if and when I need your help, I will ask for it. Until then, stop trying to control me because I'm not going to tolerate it." She stated.

Sloan walked over and caught the end of the tongue lashing. "Erin, a moment please?" He asked of her. "Danny, please wait there."

Erin came over and they stepped away from Danny.

"I have three sisters who are just as protective of me as your brothers are of you. Many a time Lynne has crossed that line, but I understand why. I don't want to come between you and Danny, especially as you have already lost one brother. Let's tell him who I am and assuage his concerns and let him go about his evening, okay?"

"Fine, but are you sure?" She asked, still fuming.

"Yes, because in the end, he's your brother and he loves and cares about you and I respect that." Sloan answered.

Erin leaned in and whispered to Sloan. "You make me love you more every day."

They walked back over to Danny. "My name is Sloan Silver. I'm sure that if you are a baseball or hockey fan you will know who I am." Sloan also handed over his New York and Michigan Bar Association ID Cards as well as his New York Concealed Weapons permit and his Michigan driver's license.

Danny shook his head. "Of course, Winged Tiger, it makes sense. He returned the documents to Sloan. I'm Danny Reagan, Erin's older brother. I'm sorry for how I approached this, but I'm a bit overprotective of my little sister." He apologized.

"There is no need to apologize to me Detective as I have three younger sisters myself however whether you owe Erin an apology is another matter. We met on a case and have been seeing one another. My intentions with her are strictly honorable and we have agreed to let her set the pace of the relationship." Sloan explained.

"Alright, then I understand. I used to watch when you would play here in New York and I know you have a very clean reputation so my sister is in good hands." He acknowledged.

Danny then sheepishly turned to his sister. "Erin, I'm sorry, but now that I know you are with someone like Sloan, I can relax. I'll leave you two alone."

"Danny, come here." She ordered.

Danny walked over to Erin and she gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. As long as you're here, you might as well come in for a drink. Sloan nodded his agreement and put his hand on Danny's back. "Please join us."

Erin sent Carlo a text that all was okay.

"You have two sons, correct Danny?" Sloan asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"I'll have Erin deliver you some signed memorabilia they may enjoy having." Sloan smiled.

Danny thanked him and they shook hands. They returned to the gala where Danny remained for one drink and then left his sister in peace.

Of course, before he was out of the building Danny called Jamie and filled him in on the news. While Jamie was livid that Danny had violated Erin's privacy, he was excited at who she was seeing.

Erin introduced Sloan around to key people in the New York legal community and he noticed that a couple of his partners were present, so reverse introductions were made.

Not wanting to be rude, they stayed for the keynote speaker whom Sloan actually enjoyed listening to.

After a few goodbyes to key people, Erin practically pulled Sloan out of the gala and back to the Lincoln where Carlo already had the door opened and waiting.

"I'm sorry about Danny, sometimes he just doesn't know when to quit." Erin apologized to Carlo.

"No need to apologize Erin, I'm well aware of Danny's reputation. You're lucky to have a brother who cares about you. How many victims have we seen who were less fortunate?" He asked.

Now Erin felt guilty. "You're right it's just how he goes about it sometimes." She responded.

"Now he knows so he'll back off." Carlo concluded.

She turned to Sloan once they were in the car. "I told Carlo on the way over that I felt like a princess on her way to the ball. Now I have my prince with me and Carlo promised that this coach will not turn into a pumpkin at midnight." She grinned as she pulled Sloan close to her.

Erin kissed Sloan deeply. "Just making sure you don't turn back into a frog." She teased.

Sloan laughed and shook his head. "Speaking of frogs, next destination please." He instructed and they were on their way to dinner.

Carlo pulled up in front of La Grenouille, a boutique French restaurant on E. 52nd Street.

Sloan laughed as Erin read the name. "It's French for 'The Frog' so be careful or I may yet turn back into one before the night is over." He teased.

Sloan and Erin exited the car. "I'll call when we're ready to leave so you might as well go have dinner Carlo."

Sloan and Erin were seated at a quaint two top near the front window where they could look out onto the city.

For the next two hours they enjoyed a gastronomic delight comprised of traditional French cuisines, with Erin nearly having an orgasm over her chocolate soufflé.

By the time they exited the restaurant, Erin did feel she was a princess and there was nothing anyone could do or say that would take her prince away.

She had never been treated like this in her entire life and she relished the attention, but she also realized that Saturday night, she would be pulling out all the stops to return the favor because she wanted to impress Sloan as much as he had impressed her.

Carlo dropped them off sometime after midnight and handed Sloan Erin's overnight bags. Sloan slipped him an envelope, said goodnight and the beautiful Lincoln drove off.

"There goes my coach." Erin pouted.

"Yes, but you still have your prince." He teased.

"Well that's even better and when I get him upstairs, he's all mine." She said as they headed inside and up to the penthouse suite 65 stories above.

Sloan opened up the entrance to his penthouse apartment and turned off the alarm. He then placed Erin's bags inside, all the while blocking her from coming in. Finally, he picked her up and carried her inside, closing the door with his foot while she reached down and locked the door and deadbolt.

He spun her around and carried her over to the window where she could gaze upon the city and the lights of the other buildings were reflecting in her eyes.

She turned toward her love and kissed him as he held her. "I love you Sloan Silver."

"And I love you more Erin Reagan." He responded.

He carried her around and showed her the entire suite which was enclosed on all sides by large open windows, a panoramic view of New York City before her.

Finally, he carried her into his bedroom and gently laid her on the bed before removing her shoes and leaning in to kiss her.

They slowly undressed one another and carefully hung up their clothes. Sloan then entered the master bathroom where he began filling the oversize Jacuzzi to which he would add bath salts and soap which were sure to delight Erin. He insured that the water was not too hot as she had been drinking and he didn't want her to pass out.

When the tub was at the right water level and temperature he went and collected Erin and deposited her gently into the tub. He then activated the jets and added the bath salts.

She slowly began to melt into another place, the awareness of absolute pleasure was like nothing else she had experienced. Every nerve ending on fire yet at the same time, her mind was very tranquil.

She looked up at Sloan and held out her hand. "Come in here with me." She softly beckoned, and he entered and sat down facing her.

Erin moved over and sat in his lap and began running her hands all over him as her excitement built.

They satisfied one another in the tub before exiting to take a long shower together which Erin once again christened with him.

Finally, they were in bed and she held him tightly to her as he brought her to yet another level of pleasure before she mounted him to conclude the night.

Both exhausted, they now slept in one another's arms with small kisses being traded along with enveloping hugs.

As sleep claimed them both, Erin held her lover against her chest and promised to herself that she would do whatever it took in order to keep this special man as her own.

The next morning Erin awoke to find she was alone and that his side of the bed beginning to cool. She was about to get up and go searching when he walked in carrying a breakfast tray which he sat on the bed atop her thighs. "Bon Appetite." He greeted.

Scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, French toast, coffee and orange juice awaited her.

"Where's yours?" She asked.

"Be right back." He said returning with an identical tray.

As they sat in bed having breakfast Erin was amazed. "This is delicious."

"Thank you dear." He responded.

"So on top of everything else you have going for you, you can also cook." She noted.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Is there anything that you can't do?" She asked.

"Ironing and pressing." He answered. "I manage to screw those up."

"Well, I will be happy to iron your clothes." She said.

"Then we make the perfect couple." He noted.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" She asked.

"Depends on what you tell me they are. I'm assuming that you have to spend some evenings with Nicky." He noted.

"Yes, but she's in her last few days of summer vacation and spending as much time away from home as possible until school starts, so I may find myself free tonight. Either way, you are always welcome over." Erin said.

"Wouldn't that pose a quandary, introducing me to Nicky and then having me spend the night?" He asked.

"Not really, Nicky is very open minded and she knows by now that her father and I aren't getting back together. Even she's realized that he's not cut out for the role."

"Maybe at some point it would be a good idea for us to go to dinner together and for her to get used to the idea of you having someone before I simply popped in and went upstairs to your room." He noted.

"Perhaps, and I appreciate you thinking of her in that regard. Again, I will let you know what's up but you are mine for Friday and Saturday nights, okay?"

"Deal." He said

Carlo came to pick her up and deliver her to work at 11:30 a.m. while Mike transported Sloan to his office.

The rest of the day went by slowly for both Sloan and Erin, but they both understood that other phases of life must go on.

Sloan's housekeeper couldn't believe the state of the bathroom or bedroom and it finally dawned on her that her employer must have had someone over last night as he was usually a very tidy person.

She changed the sheets and towels and put the old ones in the washer and dryer and bagged up the dry cleaning for pick up.

By the time she left four hours later, nobody would have realized the enjoyment two people had shared over the past few hours.

Danny may have been off Erin's shit list but he was now on Linda's. When he arrived home the previous night and informed her as to what he had discovered, she tore into him like never before.

"How dare you Daniel Reagan, spying on your sister like that. You're lucky that you didn't ruin her relationship, most men would have taken off and ended it right then and there."

"Yeah, well then he would have shown his true colors." Danny replied.

"No Danny, you showed yours. I wouldn't like it if my family spied on me regarding you or someone else's family spied on our boys while they were out with their daughter. Sometimes you just don't know when to sit back and shut up."

Danny had never seen Linda this upset.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I went too far, again." He admitted.

"Yeah, but you never listen to anyone who tells you that you are. Your boys adore their aunt. If you push her away what do we tell them, that we can't go to Sunday dinners or family events on the nights Erin goes because their father didn't know when to mind his own business?"

"Okay, I get it Linda." Danny said.

"Yeah, until the next time. Maybe it will be Jamie or Nicky that you manage to piss off." She said as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"Shit." Danny said as he grabbed another beer and went outside to sit on the porch.

He remembered a quote from school. "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

As he sat pondering his actions, he thought about his late younger brother Joe, and how he had failed to protect him from the Blue Templar, and how close he had come on many occasions to losing Jamie. When Erin had been shot in court he had made the decision that had Delgado killed her, he would have killed Delgado and then himself as he could not have lived with allowing two of his siblings to die on his watch.

When Danny's phone rang that afternoon, he was surprised that it was Erin calling him.

"Yeah Erin?" He answered, dejection and frustration clearly evident in his voice.

"I understand that you are in the doghouse Danny." Erin gently inquired.

"Linda must have called you." He stated.

"She did and I told her that we were fine, and that she didn't have to worry about it, that hopefully this time you learned your lesson and if not, she better get you a donut to sit on because I was going to blister your ass next time you crossed the line." She said.

"I know, and again, I'm sorry. I'm sitting here thinking about Joe and Jamie and you with Delgado."

"Danny, stop. There is only so much you can do, but we are all adults. Do you think I'm happy when you pull some of the Superman stunts that you pull out there? How about the bank you walked into unarmed, or gee Danny, the woman whose car was wired to take out half of Washington Square and there's my brother, standing right next to her. Do you want me to go on?"

"No, you've sort of made your point." He said.

"Exactly and as much as I want to run in and pull you out by the ear like I did last night, I have to trust your judgment that you have the situation under control and will come out alive, just as you have to trust Jamie and me to do the same." She said.

"Ok, you're right." He admitted.

"Good, now kiss Linda and make up or I'll come over with my wooden hairbrush and I don't care how old you are or if you are my older brother, I will turn you over my knee, do you understand?" She asked.

"Yeah, I understand. I love you Sis." He said chuckled, knowing she would carry out her threat.

"I love you more big brother, now go make nice and behave yourself." And she hung up.

Erin often thought how sometimes she had to become more of a mother than a sister to her brothers and how one of these days she was going to have to carry out her threat if they were going to realize that it wasn't an empty one.

"Danny, Danny, Danny." She said aloud while looking up towards the ceiling of her office. "He means well, but doesn't understand that it's his methods, not his intentions that are his own worst enemy." She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone was standing in her doorway.

"He's always been like that Sunshine, and I doubt he'll ever change." Frank said to his daughter.

"Dad" she said surprisingly, "what brings you over here?"

"Let's say that I've heard about some of the commotion that's been going on between you and Danny and I wanted to check on you for myself."

"What in particular would you like to know Dad? She asked.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Very, in fact, I'm in love." She grinned ear to ear.

"Are you sure that it's love?" He inquired.

"Yes Dad, I am. It's only been a few days, well, okay, a couple of days, but he's wonderful, attentive, charming, loving and kind." She answered.

"And Carlo Freghetti approves of him which is bonus points in my book because Carlo knows a charlatan when he sees one." Frank informed her.

"Dad, Carlo's the one who had to tell him not to let me get away after I asked him out for a drink and he didn't respond." Erin said.

"Erin, you know that you have my blessing for whatever makes you happy, but I just want to be sure that this isn't some whirlwind excitement you are going through and then after the good times begin to wear off, you become disappointed or hurt." Frank told her.

"Dad, do you know who he is?" She asked.

"Yes, I do and he has an impeccable reputation and on that level, I am glad you are seeing him. However there is one major potential problem that I see."

"That he's Jewish?" Erin asked.

"That would be a major potential problem." Frank acknowledged, though it wasn't the one that had come to mind.

"So you would rather I be with someone who made me less happy, who was a hot headed Irish Catholic, and not necessarily a good one, rather than be with Sloan who is everything you should want in a man who your daughter loves, just because he is Jewish?" She asked.

"No Erin, but as you raised the subject, I just want to point out that there will be some instances where religion becomes a factor and it isn't always easy to delineate a defining line on where you stand." He responded.

"So you're concerned whether he will have a problem with me going to Sunday services, or Christmas or Easter Mass, or our saying Grace before our meals?" She asked.

"Do you foresee these as being a problem?" Frank asked.

"I don't know Dad, why don't you ask him before you condemn him." She fired back. "You may be surprised at his answers or are you just using religion as an excuse because in reality, you know how successful he is and you think that maybe in time I would bore him?" She asked.

Frank gave Erin a cold hard look. "I would never think that." He responded.

"I'm afraid that with all his success and money, he may take you away from us and that you'll forget where you came from." Frank said confessing his true concern.

Erin came over to her father. "Dad, if you really think that then you really don't know me and you don't know him. Yes, he lives a very nice lifestyle, but he also does a tremendous amount for others. He has never made me feel anything less than special and yet he has never brought money up as an issue and I really do feel that I am in love with him." She said.

"Then invite him to Sunday dinner. Maybe it's time we all meet him." Frank said.

"We haven't even been going out for a week; don't you think it's too soon?" She asked.

"If you are truly in love with him, and he with you, then no, it is not too soon. Ask him and see what he says and let me know." Frank stated. "You're my only daughter and I do want to see you happy, so please bear with me until I feel comfortable that this is genuine and if and when I do, you'll know it and have my full support and my blessing." He said as he kissed her forehead and left.

Erin sat back in her chair angry and frustrated. She had completely misjudged her father or had she? The more she thought about it the more she decided that if Sloan really loved her, now was the time to walk the plank. She picked up her phone and dialed his private line.

"Hi sweetheart." He answered.

"Hi lover, got a minute?" She asked.

"Only for you. What can I do you for?" He teased.

"My father was just here" and she proceeded to relay the conversation. "He would like you to join us for Sunday dinner." Erin stated, awaiting the bombshell that Sloan would drop on her.

"I'd be delighted, is there anything I can bring?" He responded.

Erin felt her happiness level instantly rebound to where it had been before Frank's visit.

"Yes, you can bring Nicky and me and this time I want the Imperial." She made clear.

"Ok, let me see if I have your order correct. One Imperial sized Sundae with Nicky sprinkles and an Erin cherry on top." He joked.

"Silly boy." She laughed. "You already got my cherry." She teased.

"What do you think I'm putting on top of the Sundae? He tossed back at her. "Let me know the details, but you have nothing to worry about. Talk to you later sweetheart." And he disconnected before she could respond to his cherry comment.

Erin sat back with a smile on her face. "You dirty boy, ok, he got me on that one, but I'll get even." She said to herself.

She placed a call to her father. "Ok Dad, he would be and I quote, 'delighted' unquote to meet everyone on Sunday."

"Then we look forward to meeting him as well." Frank said before hanging up.

Erin had Nicky on Thursday night so she elected to remain home catching up on some mother-daughter time which Sloan fully supported. He would spend an evening at the Grand Havana Room where he would have dinner and enjoy a good cigar. He would call her later that night.

It was decided that Friday night would be bowling night and that Nicky would come along as well. She wanted to meet the man who was making her mother happy and Sloan readily agreed, so when he stopped by Erin's house to pick them up driving one of the company MKS's, she was surprised that Carlo wasn't driving him.

"I get one night off for good behavior besides, I have you and Nicky to protect me." He said.

Sloan and Nicky hit it off from the moment they met and as Nicky was a science whiz, they had a lot to talk about as Sloan held a PhD in Aeronautical Design and Engineering and another in Quantum Mechanics, both obtained during his research in proving that pitching was a science, not an art, which is what led to the success of his career. He could factor numerous variables into each pitch and have 95% of them land exactly where and how he wanted them to.

"Mom, I know who I am going to ask for help with my next science project." She smiled at Sloan.

"Happy to help, but no frogs or biology." He responded.

Bowling was fun until halfway through the second game when Erin called a foul. She noticed that when Sloan had a 6/10 or a 9/10 spare, he would bowl left handed getting the ball to arc over and take out the pins. If he had 4/7 or a 7/8 spare he'd bowl right handed causing the reverse arc.

"You're cheating." She accused.

"How am I cheating?" He asked.

"You can't use two different arms to bowl with. Pick one or the other." She ordered.

"Erin, there is nothing in the rule book that says you can't change arms when you bowl." He laughed.

"I don't care, that gives you an unfair advantage over us in cleaning up the spares." She argued.

"Mom, he's right, I've seen others do it too."

"Well I don't care, we're playing by my rules and if he knows what's good for him, he'll pick one arm or the other." She made clear.

"Do you play tennis?" Sloan asked Erin.

"Yes." She answered.

"Which arm is your forehand?" He asked.

"The same one I'm going to use to smack you the next time you change arms tonight, my right." She answered.

"What about your backhand?" He asked.

"The same one, why?"

"Ok, I have two forehands and one back hand. Right and left arm forehands, left arm backhand. Does that mean I have an unfair advantage against you playing tennis?" He asked.

"Yes, it gives you greater range of reach to either side than a back hand would." She answered.

"So you would not play tennis with me unless I only played from my left side." He asked.

"Correct."

"Then how would you ever bat against me when I can pitch from either side and did for 30 years?" He asked.

"That isn't fair either, how is the batter supposed to know which side to hit from?" She asked.

"So you wouldn't play baseball against me." He asked.

"You're a major league pitcher, I wouldn't allow you to pitch against my team at all." She retorted.

Sloan looked at Nicky who answered. "You're not going to win this one so quit while you're ahead. Pick one arm and stick with it." She advised.

"Smart girl." Erin smiled.

The rest of the night he bowled with his left arm but it didn't help Erin or Nicky as he just made sure he threw strike after strike and if he left any pins, it was usually easy for him to clean them up.

Sloan and Nicky left happily while Erin was still pissed. He finally kissed her to Nicky's delight and she loosened up and started laughing again.

"So, when we play darts, only one arm?" He asked.

"If you don't want me to put a dart in your tushie then yes, one arm." She grinned.

-30-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 3:

"Where did you learn that word?" Sloan asked Erin.

"Tushie? Surprised you didn't I?" She asked.

"Very much so." He responded.

Erin, Nicky and Sloan headed out to a local diner for what Nicky claimed were the best milkshakes in town.

"I guess I can only use the straw from one side of my mouth or I'll be cheating?" He jested.

"Keep it up funny boy, you know that I'll get even with you before the night is out." Erin warned.

"Mom, you do realize that with his scientific knowledge, he could probably plan the greatest prank ever pulled and you wouldn't know what hit you until it did, right?" Nicky asked.

Erin cast an evil grin at Sloan. "You wouldn't do that, now would you sweetheart?" She asked.

"Not if I wanted to see my next birthday, no." He acknowledged. "Then again, I wouldn't exactly admit to planning and implementing such a approporate use of my skills now would I?" He asked.

Erin leaned in. "Come here, come to your sweet Erin, she has something for you." She cooed.

"Don't get mad at me, it's not my fault a house fell on your sister." Sloan teased Erin causing Nicky to shoot milkshake out her nose from laughing so hard.

Erin squinted at him. "You are so mine later, trust me." She smiled a malevolent grin.

"Help me Nicky." He said.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this one, but if you want to stay the night and take the risk, more power to you." She said.

"Nicky, what do you mean by that?" Erin shockingly asked.

"Come on Mom, it's obvious you two are in love with one another and lately you have no problem with me staying over at Megan's?" She grinned.

"Out of the mouths of babes." Sloan quoted.

"And if I invited him to stay over, you wouldn't mind?" Erin asked.

"No, why should I? You're a big girl and if you two are happy, that's a natural thing to do." Nicky answered.

Erin looked at Sloan. "Fine, I hope you brought your overnight bag." She stated.

"Sorry, I'll have to head back to Manhattan and get it." He teased.

Nicky started to respond but Erin put her hand over her daughter's mouth. "Don't even think it." She warned.

When they arrived back at the condo, Sloan was prepared to head back to Manhattan but Erin insisted that he spend the night. As he did pack accordingly just in case such circumstances arose, he grabbed his gear and headed inside.

Nicky said goodnight and thanked him for a great time and looked forward to doing something again and also to working with him on her next science project. She gave Sloan a kiss and then headed upstairs.

"Get in here." Erin said motioning to the living room.

She put her arms around Sloan and gave him a deep hard kiss which he returned in kind.

"That's more than you deserve for cheating, but I'm a softy." She grinned.

"I'm not responding as I cannot in good faith do so." He answered.

"Your punishment is as follows. You will give me an invigorating foot rub as my feet are killing me." She said.

"Ok, then I will need the following. A large bath towel, a bowl with hot water, soap, a wash cloth, a hand towel, lotion and the microwave to heat it in." He said.

Erin went to collect the necessary items. When she returned, he instructed her to open the end cap on the lotion and give it 20 seconds in the microwave.

She came back and sat down on the sofa and stuck out her left foot. He proceeded to wash it with soap and water before drying it and then taking the warm lotion and working every inch of her toes, foot, heel and ankle. When that was completed he did the same with the right foot. Then just to drive her nuts he began sucking on her toes causing her to lie back and moan in ecstasy.

"Ok, that's it, upstairs, Now!" she ordered.

She quickly grabbed everything up from the foot bath and put it in the kitchen. Then she followed Sloan to her room.

Sloan still had the lotion, so after they both stripped, he began massaging it into Erin's calves and thighs, but not before running his tongue over both and behind her knees driving her crazy.

He then had her lay on her stomach while he gave her a full shoulder and back massage and finished with her butt cheeks which he playfully slapped a few times while calling her a dirty girl. Well, okay he got in about six good smacks before she was off the bed and after him.

The rest of the night was slow love making, their bodies in complete sync and when they finally dozed off Erin knew that this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, if only her family didn't scare him off.

Saturday morning arrived and with it Erin insuring that she had her morning quickie. After that she cuddled Sloan's head in her lap and just held him for a few minutes while she rubbed his chest and they talked about Sunday evening and what he should expect from her family. He wasn't worried so she need not be.

Finally it was time to hit the shower and begin their day.

Nicky was still asleep, so Erin slipped a note under her door that they would be back in a couple of hours and to call if she needed anything.

Erin and Sloan hopped in the MKS and headed out to Queens where there were some intriguing breakfast places Erin had always wanted to try.

They found an outdoor café and like tourists in Europe, sat outside soaking up the fresh morning air.

"Last night you pampered me so tonight it's my turn to take care of you. I've already given Carlo his instructions as to where we are going for dinner and afterward and if you even think of taking out your credit card I will slap your hand, are we clear?" She asked.

"Crystal." He grimaced remembering the last time she slapped it.

"Good. I've planned this for the past couple of days and I think you'll have a great time." She smiled.

"Erin darling, I have to let you in on a secret. It isn't about the venues, those are all stages, the people are actors and the rest of it is just props. What matters to me is being with you." He said, holding her hand.

"I know, but still, I want to you to enjoy yourself and let me carry my half of this relationship as well." She said.

"Deal." He responded.

After breakfast, Erin and Sloan headed back to Williamsburg where they walked around holding hands and took in the scenery of a multitude of outdoor activities.

At 2:00 p.m. Sloan returned Erin home. He went in, grabbed his overnight case and said goodbye. She had things to do in order to get ready for later that night, so he drove back home to Manhattan, wondering what she had planned.

During the drive home he gave a great deal of thought as to how in less than a week, he had developed such feelings for her, and realized it was because Erin may be that unique and rare woman whose face was her autobiography rather than her fiction. What you saw is what you got.

When he returned home he called his sister Paige and they spent a half hour on the phone discussing it. She agreed that there were exceptions to the rule and that based upon the time they had spent together, not to mention all the sex her brother was getting, that it appeared he had hit the lottery and perhaps he should bring Erin to Detroit to meet his family sometime soon.

He informed her that he just may do that.

Sloan picked out what he wanted to wear that evening and then went to the building's workout facility. He used to train like a horse but lately he had been slacking off due to Erin. While he certainly got in his aerobics with her, he knew that he had to begin his strength training regiments again or decades worth of musculature work would be for naught. After 90 minutes of weights and resistance machines, he had finished. He took a quick shower and then did 30 minutes worth of laps in the pool. He felt his energy levels rising and the acid in his muscles begin to ebb.

By the time he returned to his apartment, he was ready to go and to fully enjoy whatever it was Erin had planned for him but more than that, he was already beginning to miss her.

Carlo called him at 7 p.m. and advised that he and Erin were downstairs waiting.

Sloan caught the elevator and rode down the 65 floors anticipating the evening.

When he walked outside the big Lincoln was waiting to go.

He hopped in back with Erin who wrapped him in her arms and planted a big kiss on his lips.

She was wearing a sienna toned mid-thigh length silk dress that hugged her body like a silk stocking and looked absolutely fabulous and he told her so earning him another kiss.

"Hey, this earning kisses stuff was easy," he thought.

Carlo smiled and put the limo into drive and headed off to their first destination. When he pulled up, Sloan looked out and saw the distinctive "21" on the outdoor lantern.

"The 21 Club, how did you know?" Sloan asked Erin.

"Because on more than one occasion you said you'd like to come here as The London Chop House in Detroit was modeled after this place.

They exited the Lincoln and headed inside to the Bar Room where Erin had made reservations.

Sloan immediately felt right at home in the former speakeasy and admired both its historical and cultural significance.

They were informed their table would be another few minutes, so they bellied up to the bar where they ordered their usual drink.

Sloan toasted Erin. "Thank you for making me such a happy man and I want you to know that I truly treasure you and what you mean to me."

She responded in kind, letting him know how much he had brightened her life in the past week and even confessing to going to bed the night before they met, crying that she was alone and didn't see any hope for a change and then like magic, her prayers were answered.

"Are you prepared for tomorrow night's onslaught of questions?" She asked.

"Bring them on." He nodded. "The question is are you ready for the same because I spoke with Paige this afternoon and she suggests that I bring you to Detroit sometime soon."

"I'd love to meet your family, when can we go? She excitedly asked.

"I'll ask her to find out what works best for everyone, but most likely sometime in September." He answered.

They were escorted over to their table and began perusing the menu.

"So sweetheart, what looks good to you?" Erin asked.

"You do." He responded.

"Yes, but I'm not on the menu." She replied.

"Not this menu, but you're the only course on my personal one." He grinned.

"Behave yourself mister, this is a swanky joint, not a dive." She teased.

"Ok, then if you insist, I'm leaning towards the Dover Sole for the entrée and a Caesar Salad and you?"

"The Sautéed Arctic Char and the Caesar Salad as well and how about we share the Seafood Tower for our appetizer?" She asked.

"A capital idea!" Sloan exclaimed, and as to wine?

"I would think a nice crisp white wine for tonight, so please select one." She asked.

"Done." He advised.

Their server arrived and Sloan placed their order.

"I can envision you here 90 years ago during Prohibition when this was a speakeasy." He noted.

"Really? And why is that?" She asked leaning in towards him.

He leaned forward towards her. "Because, with your saucy attitude, hot bod, gorgeous face and the way you dress, you would have been what they called a flapper, and I can envision you bellied up to the bar drinking illegal whiskey, dancing on the bar or tables and driving all the men wild." He grinned.

"And you would be one of those men who was in here, smoking a Cuban cigar, drinking scotch and coming on to me, right?" She asked.

"Of course, after all you're the one who noted how I have an affinity for beauty." He replied.

"Well, 90 years ago I probably would have teased the hell out of all the other men, but if you were the same person as you are right now, I'd have grabbed you by your tie and taken you home with me where I would have used and abused you for my own satisfaction, as that's what flappers did." She stated while leaning in to kiss him.

"And then cast me out into the cold?" He asked.

"No, I would have tied you to my bed and kept you as my sex slave." She grinned, "Which is what I plan to do tonight, except it will be your bed that you are tied to."

"You are a cruel woman Erin Reagan." He teased.

"I have to be cruel to be kind." She said paraphrasing the song. "And we both know how kind I can be." She said, leaning in to plant another kiss on his lips.

The server appeared with the Seafood Tower and they dug in, feeding each other such delights as oysters, lobster bites and cubes of crab meat.

"So after five days of heavy dating, you have no concerns or complaints?" He asked.

"I have a complaint and I've already registered it. You cheat when you bowl." She stated.

"Not that again." He said.

"It's true so if you want to ever go bowling with me, or play darts, or shoot pool, you'll have to pick an arm and stick with it." She made clear.

"Ok, if that's the only thing I've done warranting a complaint, I will abide by your rules." He conceded.

"Good. My rules are very equitable."

"As Nicky said, I won't win this one." He noted.

"Nope." She grinned.

"So, how do you envision tomorrow night going? He asked regarding Sunday dinner. He asked?

Erin became very contemplative. "My father's worst fear is that you will spoil me to the point where I'll forget who I am and where I come from. That your success and wealth will form a wedge between me and my family."

"Which you know is not true, nor something I would ever try to do." He stated.

"I know, which is why they have to get to know you as the Sloan I do, not as how they perceive you to be."

"Our first bump in the road then." He stated.

"It will either be a very small bump or a rather large pothole, depending on how you handle it." She advised.

"And the religious difference?" He asked.

"A cover for the real concern we just discussed. Deep down, as long as I still attend church with them, they have no issue. It's more about me remaining a part of my family than leaving them to form one with you or in becoming a part of yours. My mother's death and then Joe's loss has heightened this because we're all each other have." She explained.

"I understand. As for Sunday services, I'm happy to go with you, the same as to Christmas and Easter Mass." He offered.

"You would? Seriously?" She shockingly asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't be offended by the service." He chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"Because, think about it. When you look up above the altar, what do you see?"

"Christ on the Cross." She answered.

"Exactly, Christ." He responded, and she still didn't understand. "Sweetheart, please don't take offense at what I'm going to say, but it is an historical fact. Jesus was born as, lived as and died as a Jew."

"I know that." She said.

"Everyone in that church is worshiping one of mine, a member of the tribe as we call ourselves." He smiled.

"So you find humor in that?" She asked.

"Yes, and I find it to be ironic. Some of history's greatest haters of Jews conducted their pogroms, crusades and inquisitions under the auspices of the Church, against the very people who were the true brothers and sisters, of the very person they worship, and in whose name they committed such atrocities."

"I don't know if that's a conversation for tomorrow night, but I do understand your line of thought, so if I asked you to join me tomorrow morning, would you?" She asked.

"Of course but how would your family accept it?" He asked.

"Let's find out because as much as I love my family and would do almost anything for it, I won't sacrifice the man I love just to make them happy. It's about time they began adjusting to me instead of the other way around."

They finished the rest of their meal engaged in a deep conversation regarding religion and politics. Erin was exceptionally impressed at the depth of his knowledge, particularly as to the Church.

When it came time for dessert, she ordered the Chocolate Hazelnut cake, dripping in melted dark chocolate.

He ordered them each a glass of Eiswein which is a sweet, very chilled dessert wine.

"Slowly sip it and allow it to just cover your taste buds for a moment and then swallow." He instructed her.

"This is delicious." She announced. "Here, try this cake, it's heavenly." She offered.

"Sorry, but I don't eat sweets or chocolate." He informed her.

"What?" She asked with a shocked expression. "Everybody eats chocolate."

"Not me, never liked it. You should have seen times we went out and my mother, father and sisters all ordered chocolate items for dessert and they would look at me perplexed as to how I detested the stuff. My father tried to say that the milkman must have been my true father because I used to drink a gallon of milk a day. Of course, I look like my father so he couldn't get away with it, but to this day they can't understand why I am the only one without a sweet tooth."

"So there isn't anything on the dessert menu that you would eat?" She asked.

"I'd eat the New York Cheesecake, but not here." He answered.

"Why not?" She curiously inquired.

Sloan leaned in very close to her and in a voice barely above a whisper, answered. "Because, if I were to truly enjoy it, I would have to wait until we returned home and then I would smear it all over your naked body, drizzle strawberry syrup on top and then I would lick it off of you one morsel at a time." He stated while staring her right in the eyes."

Erin took and exhaled a very deep breath and then flagged down their server and asked for a double slice of cheesecake to go.

Thank you for a wonderful dinner sweetheart, Sloan said as he kissed Erin while they were heading out to the car.

"My pleasure love, but the night is just beginning." She smiled while lifting the cheesecake container towards him.

They climbed into the Lincoln and had Carlo make a quick run back to Sloan's building so that he could stow the dessert in his refrigerator.

Then they were off towards the lower west side.

Carlo drove them up to the entrance of the Standard High Line Hotel. Erin led Sloan to the elevators and they exited on the top floor where there was a long line to enter a club. Erin pulled him along to the doorman where she flashed her ADA badge and whispered to the doorman who she was with.

"The doorman looked at Sloan recognizing him and smiled. "Welcome to the Boom Boom Room Mr. Silver." He said. "Please enjoy yourself."

Erin and Sloan thanked him and they entered the famous yet exclusive club.

"Wow, this place is everything I have heard it was." Sloan observed.

"Damned straight and I'm going to get you on the dance floor tonight and see how well you move in the vertical position." She grinned.

They spent the next two hours dancing. Sloan had to take a couple of brief breaks to sign autographs and Erin had to assert her claim to her man when a few bimbos tried to put the make on him, which Sloan firmly and very wisely declined.

One woman was particularly aggressive, so he pulled her aside.

"I appreciate the interest, but my girlfriend is an Assistant District Attorney for Manhattan which means this is her turf. Her family are all cops so please, I'm begging you to walk away or she'll make a phone call and you'll wind up in jail tonight and you're dressed way to beautifully for that." She got the message.

"What did you say to her, she looks pale?" Erin asked.

"That she was pissing on your back lawn and was way overdressed for a night in the Tombs." He smiled.

"Smart man, I like that." She grinned.

They went across the hall to Le Bain which is the other club atop the hotel, but didn't find it to be of the same caliber of interest, so they caught the elevator and headed back down.

When they exited the hotel, Carlo was there waiting for them. "That man must have ESP." Erin observed.

Their next stop was The Grand Havana Room where Erin surprised Sloan by lighting up her own cigar and puffing away with the best of them.

This would be their nightcap after which they would return to Sloan's.

"For tomorrow, I suggest that you pack an overnight bag and what you'll wear to Church as well as some casual clothes to change into before we head over to my father's. We'll change at my place." She informed him.

"Sounds good. You really want to show up at church in the limo?" He asked.

"Yes. It's who you are and if I'm with you, it's part of the package."

They finished their cigars and drinks and Sloan signed for the check, putting it on his house account.

"Hey, I thought we agreed that tonight was on me?" She asked.

"No, you informed me that if I pulled out my credit card that you would slap my hand. I did not violate our agreement, but charged this to my personal house account. Besides, it's my pleasure to see you smoke a cigar, a woman after my own heart." He smiled.

"You adhered to the letter of our agreement, but not the spirit of it. You will appropriately chastised when I get you home." She grinned.

Carlo dropped them off and Sloan asked that Mike pick them up the next morning by 9:00 a.m. and advised as to that day's itinerary. Sloan slipped Carlo an envelope which he tried to refuse to no avail.

Erin and Sloan went upstairs and disrobed. He then laid a couple of huge bath towels on the carpet by the north side windows overlooking Central Park.

Next, he carried Erin over and placed her on the towels before applying the cheesecake to very strategic areas of her body including her scrumptious thighs and behind her knees as well as around her breasts and along her neck. He then poured cold strawberry syrup over it, particularly on her nipples which made her shudder. Then he began to enjoy his dessert. When he had finished, Erin took the second slice and returned the favor, experiencing the same erotic thrill while devouring Sloan as well as New York's finest. When they had both licked one another clean, they laid back down on the towels and ended a perfect night making love as they were bathed by the lights of New York City.

After a quick breakfast and shower, they both went downstairs and tossed their bags into the trunk of the Imperial. Mike Cornell then navigated the beast back to Park Slope where Erin and Sloan changed into their Sunday best and collected Nicky. By 10:30 a.m. they were on their way to Church.

Erin was now becoming a bit nervous, wondering how Sloan would be received. Danny had met him and Linda was supportive. She couldn't imagine Jamie being an issue, so it would come down to Frank and Henry this time.

When they arrived, heads began turning, one of those belonging to her father. Mike came around and opened the door and Nicky, Erin and Sloan exited and together walked towards the Church.

Frank nodded at Mike who had once served under his command. He admired the car as well acknowledging that his potential future son-in-law certainly had excellent taste.

Danny also came over and looked at the car, making note of the license plate, WNGDTGR1.

"So this is the primary eh? Mike." He asked.

"We use them both Danny." Cornell answered noncommittally.

Erin walked up to her family and began to introduce Sloan, first to her father, then to Henry, Linda, Jamie, Jack and Sean.

"A pleasure to meet you. Mr. Silver." Frank stated.

"Please, my name is Sloan. Mr. Silver is my father." He responded. "And the pleasure is mine Commissioner Reagan."

"Please call me Frank." He smiled.

Once greetings were all exchanged, Jack broke the ice. "Did you really play baseball and hockey?" He asked.

"I sure did, many times right here in New York City against the Rangers, Yankees and Mets and across the Hudson River against the Devils."

"Why did you stop?" Sean asked.

"Because Sean, I woke up one day and realized that I was too old to play anymore and there were other things in life I wanted to accomplish." Sloan smiled.

"So now he's a lawyer like Mom." Nicky finished.

"Ok boys, enough with the questions, let's give Mr. Silver some breathing room here." Linda ordered.

"I'll be happy to answer more questions later, is that okay?" He asked the boys.

"Sure!" Exclaimed Sean.

"Let's head in, services begin in a few minutes." Henry announced.

Erin put her hand through Sloan's arm and Nicky held his other hand as they walked into the Reagan's family church. She took the aisle seat and Sloan sat to her right, next to Nicky.

During the service, Sloan would respectfully stand and kneel as the congregation was directed and he even read along with different parts of the service, surprising Erin. When time came for Communion, he respectfully stood to the side of the aisle while the rest of the family filed out and then returned.

After the service ended, Sloan walked with Erin and Nicky outside and greeted the Priest who recognized him and thanked him for attending.

Frank and the rest of the family were standing farther down the sidewalk except for Jamie who was scoping out the Imperial with Mike answering some of its technical questions.

"I see that you are familiar with our service." Frank noted.

"I am. In fact, I have a minor in theology and comparative religions." Sloan answered. "I've attended many services of different religious denominations."

"So you weren't uncomfortable attending our church this morning?" Frank asked.

Sloan caught the gist of the question. "Were you uncomfortable with my attending or more precisely, attending with your daughter and granddaughter?" Sloan inquired, holding his ground.

"No, I thought that I may be, but I was not." Frank responded, knowing that he had no tenable reason to answer differently as Sloan had been very respectful and polite in his attendance.

"Would you like to know my view on the monotheistic religions?" Sloan asked.

"I would find that information to be helpful, yes." Frank replied.

"Please follow me." Sloan directed.

"Mike, please look in the glove compartment, I should have a Michigan Map in there from one of the shows I took her to."

"Her?" Erin asked, a spark of jealousy rearing its ugly head.

"Cars are referenced as females." Jamie explained which immediately calmed her down.

Mike Cornell brought out the map. "Please unfold it on the hood." Which he did.

"Before I begin, I think we can all agree that both Christianity and Islam branched off Judaism, correct?" He asked, to which everyone nodded or affirmed.

"This map is of the State of Michigan, the only state comprised of two distinct and separate peninsulas, connected by a sole man made link known as the Mackinac Bridge, at the narrowest point between the two land masses, a five mile wide gap in the Straights of Mackinac where Lakes Michigan and Huron join. If you'll notice there are three primary routes leading from the Michigan state line at Indiana and Ohio that run north through the lower peninsula and end at the bridge."

"Interstate 75 runs on an angle from Detroit up towards the bridge and by the time it reaches the 45th parallel at Gaylord, it is running due north through the center of the Lower Peninsula. US 23 here runs along the eastern side of the state and ends at I-75 just before the bridge. US 31 runs the western side of the state also ending with US 23 at I-75."

"There was a small war fought between Michigan and Ohio over what is today, Toledo, Ohio. President Andrew Jackson offered a compromise. If Michigan gave up its claim to Toledo, it would receive what is today the western two thirds of its Upper Peninsula, the eastern third previously being deeded to Michigan. The offer was accepted and in Michigan, we call the UP our heaven, and Toledo was the hell we renounced."

"Any of these three highways will take you to the bridge's southern terminus but in the end, they all cross together on the same roadway and when you exit the northern terminus of the Mackinac Bridge you are literally in Heaven."

"I have always looked at I-75 at being Judaism, US 23 as being Christianity and US 31 as being Islam. No matter what your belief, at the end of the day, we all take the same path to achieve salvation, paradise or heaven, or whatever you may call it. The only true objective of religion is for us to reach the other side of that bridge."

With that, Sloan nodded to Mike who began to refold the map.

"Judaism has its stories and fables, as does Christianity and Islam but putting them all aside, they each teach one important lesson and its the same one for all three monotheistic beliefs. Judaism phrases this as 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you.' Christianity phrases it as 'Forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us' and Islam as 'And you shall overlook.' We commonly call each of these 'The Golden Rule'. Everything else taught in the Torah, the Bible and the Quran is simply commentary and lessons in morality." He concluded.

"I can attend your church or you my temple, or we can both attend service at a mosque, but by the time we walk out, the only message conveyed to us of true import is the Golden Rule, for it sets the tone of what we call the social contract. It's the very foundation of both statutory and common law, which you and your sons seek to enforce and Erin and I practice to uphold."

Frank stood there taking this all in, realizing that his daughter had in fact found a man of deep religious and moralistic convictions and it would be wise to back down rather than to continue this line of discussion.

Erin couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Her father had been schooled by a pro, not to mention that her own mind was swimming from Sloan's dissertation.

Her father finally broke the silence.

"Frank Reagan's rule. Be kind, loving and faithful to my daughter and you will have no problem with me." He said, offering his hand.

"You have my word." Sloan responded as he shook Frank's hand.

"That's good enough for me." Frank nodded. "Now tell me about this car, it looks like the Green Hornet's Black Beauty."

"It is actually the lead model year for that body style. In the TV show, they used a 1966 Imperial. In the recent movie it was a '65, both of those years having the Chrysler 300 grille. This is the sole year she bore the floating Continental grille as it's often called." Sloan explained.

Erin announced that she, Nicky and Sloan would head back to her house to change and would then come over to Frank's. Sean and Jack asked if they could also ride in the limo which Erin approved. Jamie hopped in the front passenger seat as he didn't want to miss out either.

Once they were back in the car, Erin leaned in and whispered. "I am so proud of you for standing up to him."

Sloan leaned into Erin. "I'll fight for you any time, any place" which caused her eyes to express her love for him.

Upon reaching Erin's condo, they boys wanted to stay with the car, but she ordered them inside to change, Linda having given Mike their clothes. They knew not to argue with their favorite aunt who need only give them a look with raised eyebrows before they complied with her demands, having previously learned what the flat of her hand felt like when they disobeyed her.

Once back in her bedroom, she pulled Sloan to her and kissed him deeply and held him to her with all her strength. "I think you have allayed my father's concerns." She said.

"I hope so, because my next salvo would have been a historical review on the illegitimacy of the Roman Catholic Church and I don't think he would appreciate it."

"You'll have to tell me that one sometime, because now I'm curious." She said while getting undressed.

He came over and began tickling her forcing her onto the bed while she screamed and laughed.

He put his mouth on her stomach and made a big raspberry noise before letting her up.

"You are so going to get it later so be forewarned." She threatened.

"Game on." He responded.

Everyone was back in the limo 20 minutes later and on their way to Frank's, with Jamie driving.

"This thing handles like a tank but it floats on the road." Jamie noted.

"That's because a standard Crown Imperial sedan is a 21 foot long car and this one is stretched another three feet." Mike advised. "You also have to remember that most of that length is behind you so always plan on making wide turns, especially to the right."

"That's so sweet of you to let Jamie drive." Erin noted.

Sloan smiled in return.

"So Jack and Sean, what sports do you boys play?" He asked.

"I play soccer and Sean plays baseball." Jack answered.

"Good competitive sports. Who plays what position?" Sloan asked.

"I'm a forward." Jack answered.

"I play second base." Sean responded.

"So we have a shooter and middle infielder present with us today." Sloan acknowledged.

"Can you teach me to be a better batter?" Sean asked.

"I can try, if you have a bat we'll go out back and I'll lob you a few and see where your swing is." Sloan offered.

"Make sure he pitches with the same arm Sean." Erin advised her nephew.

"Here we go with that again." Sloan said causing Nicky to laugh and to explain what happened Friday night when they went bowling.

Jamie expertly pulled the big car up to the curb in front of Frank's house and shut down the engine.

Everyone got out and Jamie went over to his trunk to get a bat, ball and glove that he had.

Sloan went into the trunk of the Imperial and pulled out a glove as well but his had an extra thumb in it so that he could wear it on either hand.

Jamie walked back over to Erin. "I didn't want to get into a discussion while I was driving, but Sloan is correct, there are no rules against changing arms when bowling."

Erin gave Jamie her 'don't mess with me' look and told him. "Fine, it's still an unfair advantage as to the angles played. If Sloan wants to bowl with me there has to be a level field." She stated.

"You mean a level alley." Jamie teased back.

"Jamie, you won't win so I'll play by her rules when I play against her. I'm sure if we were on a team together she wouldn't have these issues." Sloan said.

"Of course not, it would be to our advantage, not to my disadvantage." Erin admitted.

"And therein lies the rub." Sloan affirmed.

Erin and Nicky went inside to help with dinner while Jamie, Sloan and the two boys went out back to practice Sean's batting skills. He batted right handed so Sloan pitched from his left arm, lobbing nice easy pitches which Sean made contact with and Jamie would catch. Danny came out and offered to catch pitches which Sean missed and he lobbed them back to Sloan.

After 20 pitches, Sloan came over and positioned Sean so that he would have more weight on his back foot and presented less of a profile to the mound. "Keep your weight on your back foot. When you are ready to swing, bring the front foot out and down, but don't transfer all your weight to it. Pretend that there is an imaginary line running from your head to your back foot. You want to have a solid base so that all your weight and strength combine in your swing." He instructed and then demonstrated with Jamie so that he could show Sean how it should look.

He then threw another 10 pitches which Sean improved on hitting.

"Next time you practice, remember all of this and you can really belt the ball and impress your coaches, okay?" He asked.

Sean thanked him and promised to implement his new technique.

"Jack, if we had a goal here, I'd let you take some practice kicks against me, but maybe one day soon we can meet up at your school and give it a try, or if you ever play hockey, I'm the man to practice against." He offered.

"That would be great!" Jack enthusiastically responded.

Danny came over. "Thanks for helping Sean, he really seems to get it when you show it to him."

"Sometimes it just takes a fresh face. I know that in my career I would have the same coach yelling at me over and over until finally another coach came over and told me the same thing in a different way and it clicked." Sloan replied.

Erin leaned out the back door. "Dinner's ready."

Everyone headed in and took their seats, with Sloan to Erin's right and Nicky to his left.

Erin patted Sloan's left thigh and smiled at him.

Frank looked over and explained that they said Grace before each meal, and asked whether as their guest, Sloan would like say it.

"I would. I can either do so in the Roman Catholic tradition if you prefer, or I can do so in Hebrew." He responded.

"I'd like to hear the Hebrew." Linda responded to which Jamie, Erin and Nicky all agreed.

Frank then nodded. "In Hebrew please."

"If I may lay a quick foundation, in Judaism, our Sabbath begins Friday night at sunset and ends the following night also at sunset. There is a three step process. The first step is for the matriarchs of the family, which would be Linda and Erin, to light and bless the candles which welcome in the Sabbath bride. The second and third steps are usually performed by the eldest male."

"The first is the blessing of the wine which is in a Kiddush Cup followed by the blessing of the bread, which is a special twined egg bread called a Challah." He looked at Sean and Jack and then at Nicky. "The cup Jesus drank from at the Last Supper was actually a Kiddush Cup and in Hebrew, the term Kiddush means blessing so it is a cup used for blessing its contents."

Sloan held his wine glass out in front of him and in a deep baritone voice chanted the Hebrew blessing followed by stating the English translation.

There was no bread so he took a dinner roll, tore it into small pieces and passed it around before again, blessing the bread in Hebrew and following with the English translation.

Everyone joined in the Amen which followed each blessing, though he pronounced it in the Hebrew Ah Men rather than A Men as they were used to saying.

Erin looked over at Sloan. "That was very beautiful." She said before kissing his cheek.

Linda followed. "You have a very lovely voice. Ever thought about being a Cantor?"

"Thank you but 12 years of Hebrew School plus another year at the University of Michigan did not prepare me to be a Cantor." He chuckled.

Even Henry looked impressed. "It's nice to see how other cultures express themselves to God." He noted.

The rest of dinner went smoothly with Sloan and Erin answering questions as to their dates, the argument over ambidextrous bowling was dredged up again, to which Erin had no support, and of course, many inquires as to Sloan's legendary sports career. He also explained why he was in New York which included his family background.

He helped clear the table and offered to help Erin and Frank with the dishes, but she kicked him and he found himself out front going over the classic limousine with Jamie, Danny and the boys.

"Your thoughts?" Erin asked her father.

"I like him a lot. He stands his ground, he defends his position and he has an exemplary mind from which he draws facts to do so. He appears to be a very thoughtful, patient and gentle man and you are happier than I have seen you in years, and it would also seem that Nicky is comfortable with him. I have no doubt that should this relationship continue, that he will in time become a part of this family and you a part of his and if you are able to weather whatever storm they may bring, I'm sure he will do the same from our side." Frank noted.

"And?" Erin asked knowing that Frank knew the words she wanted to hear.

"Erin, you are my only daughter and I love you more than you can imagine, and most of all, I want you to be loved, happy, fulfilled, desired, wanted and needed by someone who provides you with all of that, and to whom you can equally return such gifts. I think that Sloan is that man and as such, you have my full support and my eternal blessing." He said before kissing her cheek.

Erin began to cry and Frank held her tightly. "Thank you Dad."

After the dishes were completed, everyone relaxed while Reagan family stories were told, many of them having to do with Erin and her hot Irish temper. Danny and Jamie especially wanted Sloan to comprehend what he was getting himself into.

Sloan admitted that when Erin began cooing and asking him to come to her, he knew it was in his best interest to run the other way which earned him a slap on the arm.

"Ouch, she hits hard." He announced.

"You don't know the half of it." Jamie said.

"And if you don't knock it off I'll be happy to give you a refresher." She snapped at Jamie, and then to Sloan "And you a full demonstration."

He pulled her close and tickled her earning a laugh from everyone as she shrieked.

"Just wait until we get home." She threatened.

"We may have to follow and render assistance." Jamie said to Danny.

"No way, he's on his own with her. I'm not stepping into the middle of that." Danny said holding his palms outward.

"Smart Danny." Erin responded.

As the evening drew to a close and everyone left, Sloan again thanked everyone for making him feel welcome.

Frank noted that when he had time, he would enjoy some additional conversations on religion, theology and politics.

"Do you like cigars Frank?" Sloan asked?

Everyone began laughing. "He loves them" Jamie answered.

"Let's plan on dinner one night at the Grand Havana Room. I'd be delighted to have those discussions with you." Sloan offered.

"That would be fine." Frank smiled.

Before we go, I have something for Jack and Sean.

He opened the door and they followed him outside where Mike was opening the Imperial's trunk.

He handed each boy a personalized autographed hockey stick, baseball glove, baseball and puck bearing his signature and the number 31 he wore for both teams.

They profusely thanked him and gave a hearty hug.

Everyone said goodnight and Erin, Nicky and Sloan were driven back to Erin's. As they watched Mike drive away, Nicky ran into the condo so that she could get to her Skype account and log on, while Erin and Sloan stood out in front watching the sun set over Manhattan.

She pulled him close to her.

"What a wonderful week this has been." She said.

"And think of how many many more of weeks like this there are to come." He replied as he picked Erin up and carried her through the front door.

-30-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 4:

Sloan held Erin while she closed and locked the front door and then he carried her into the living room and gently placed her on the couch.

He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling himself closer as he laid his head on her chest.

She kissed the top of his head and began massaging his neck.

"I had a talk with my father while we were washing dishes." She said.

"Did it go the way you hoped?" He asked.

"Very much so. I have his support and blessing. You knocked it out of the park today." She answered but without much enthusiasm.

"You seem sad." He commented as he lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

"No sweetheart I'm not sad at all. I'm very happy but I have to admit, that you keep surprising me with what a sweet, sensitive and deep person you are. I'm not used to this and once in a while it overwhelms me, not that I would trade you for anything. I just need a moment to drink it all in and appreciate it." She smiled.

"Would you like me to call Mike and have him pick me up?" He asked.

She put her arms around him and pulled him back to her. "You aren't going anywhere and that's not what I meant. I'm replaying everything in my mind, including your beautiful blessing over dinner tonight, your deep chanting voice, the lesson you gave us all today as to religion and its paths and goals." She began to say.

Erin sat up and cupped his face in her hands. "Do you realize just how passionate and intense a man you are Sloan Silver, because I don't think you do. For you it's how you naturally are, but you have a very commanding presence and you've already used it to gently push Danny back and to set my father's boundaries as well. When you asked Frank if he was uncomfortable with you attending church today with Nicky and I, you did something I have never seen anyone else do. You backed him into a corner and let him know you were willing to fight him if he came out of it. He respects you now and understands that you aren't someone he can intimidate or push around." She continued.

"The men in my family are strong, thick headed Irishmen and they are cops. They are used to their badge and gun giving them both the authority and ability to get their way and when someone like you stands up to them they don't know how to react, particularly when that badge and gun can't be used. As the sole woman, I'm supposed to go with the flow and let them make my decisions for me, but I'm not cut from that cloth and when you step in to defend and support me, it throws their entire world out of balance because now Danny and Frank don't know what to do. I'm becoming independent of them and they realize there's nothing they can do to stop it. When you then turn around and give them an education like you did today, it only further serves to frustrate them because they can't refute your logic so by default, you must be right which means they are wrong which they have trouble both admitting and accepting." She concluded.

"So I've disrupted their well-ordered world." Sloan opined.

"Correct and right now, I'm digesting all of this and wondering what my role is visa vis the new boundaries that are forming, but one thing is for sure and that is that my position is much stronger than it was last night." She stated.

"Which means that Danny and Frank have to accept that you are a grown woman who will make her own decisions, even if they conflict with what they perceive as being in the family's best interests." He finished for her.

"Exactly." She nodded.

He rose up from her chest, sat down next to her and held her to him. "And what frightens them the most is that they will push you away and I'll be there to catch you on my flying carpet and whisk you away to a new life, and Frank will have lost his daughter and Danny another sibling." He posited.

"As you say, therein lies the rub." She responded.

"Then we have to insure that we don't give them cause to feel that way. While you are someone I love and we are building a relationship, I am also not trying to take you away from them. Maybe a sit down with Frank and Danny one evening to clear the air will make them more confident as to your familial fidelity."

"You'd be willing to do that?" She asked.

"Of course, my goal isn't to hurt you or your family no more than I would let you steal me away from my parents or siblings. I want you to feel happy, carefree, special and most of all, loved." He answered.

"And what do you want for yourself Sloan?" Erin asked, wondering what she had to offer a man who seemed to have it all.

"I want the same in return. I ask for no more than I give and I'll accept no less than I deserve." He replied.

Erin looked at him for a long moment before standing up and motioning for him to take her hands.

She then wrapped her arms around him and started slowly swaying back and forth softly singing.

"There's a somebody I'm longing to see, I hope that he, turns out to be, someone to watch over me."

Sloan leaned in and kissed her. "I hope that answers your question." He smiled.

"From this moment on there is no going back. If you want out, now's your chance and while it will hurt, I'll understand." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Erin, if you really think that I would ever cut and run on you then you really don't know me, do you?"

He picked her up and gently carried her upstairs and laid her in bed.

"I'm in this with you all the way. I love you and that isn't going to change." He smiled.

She reached up and pulled him down onto her and then rolled him over onto his back. She buried her face in his chest and Erin Reagan began to cry, deep racking sobs, but not ones of pain or anguish, but of joy because she knew that she was deeply in love and the man she wanted had faced her family gauntlet and was prepared to go back for more, if that what was necessary to protect and to claim her.

He held her until she calmed down and then he kissed away her tears, his gentle hands slowly caressing and massaging her until she fell asleep in the warmth of his love.

She awoke an hour later to find him looking at her with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I made an ass out of myself." She sniffled.

"No you didn't, it's just that you're letting yourself be vulnerable and that frightens you." He smiled.

"You realize that since you didn't leave when I gave you the chance, that you're mine and I'll never let you go." She said.

"Care to tie me to the bed to be sure?" He joked offering his wrists.

She grinned. "Actually, I would love to, but not tonight. Right now I just want to hold you and love you, gently, passionately and deeply."

And that is exactly what she did.

Sloan awoke the next morning to the absolute best way any man could be awakened. A beautiful woman sitting astride him while going at it. Erin's needs were intense and she was going to get this out of her system before she left for work.

"I see you're awake." She smiled. "Don't just lay there, move." She ordered.

They eventually synced their rhythms and she had to grab a pillow to scream into as the intensity of her pleasure was so great.

After she calmed down, she leaned in and began kissing Sloan all over. "Damn I needed that. Thank you." She said.

"Happy to oblige Ma'am, but it's not like I had much of a say in the matter though that is one hell of a way to wake up." He laughed. "Maybe next time I should be wearing a Stetson, boots and chaps.

"Not a bad idea. I'd like to see you model that for me, your bare ass hanging out on display." She grinned.

They showered together and dressed for work.

"I've been thinking. This packing a bag every other night is becoming monotonous. Why don't you bring a few outfits over and hang them in my closet. I have a couple of empty drawers for your casual clothes, underwear and socks. In return, I'll keep some of my things at your place."

"A capital idea." I have a spare room for your shoes."

"Keep it up funny boy." She glared.

"I will." He teased.

"And you'll pay the price for it later. Bring your things over after work because I'm making you dinner tonight." She directed.

"Yes your Worship." He jested, using the British term for a judge as Erin had just issued an Order.

Frank sat at his desk pondering yesterday's events and having to acknowledge that Erin had found herself a keeper and that maybe he had to learn to let go of his little angel. Ever since Mary died Erin had been the woman of the house and since her separation from Jack Boyle almost five years ago, he had Erin to himself. She was the safe harbor his family could always turn to and now it was like she was 22 again and was looking to bring another man into her life which would to some extent, take her away from him and his boys.

Frank wasn't concerned about the immediate future but what if Sloan wanted to return to Detroit or relocate somewhere else, would Erin follow him? If they married he was sure that she would and to some degree, it would be like losing another child.

He couldn't remember the last time Erin had even taken a vacation away from New York unless it was with the entire family and he was settled in his ways of having her at his beck and call if need be. The sight of her always cheered him up as she reminded him so much of her mother.

Would he now be forced to share his precious daughter with another man, and would Sloan consent to such an arrangement or would he become demanding and possessive of Erin's free time?

He did know that if he made further demands on Erin, she would presently select Sloan over her family because in some ways, they had been over reliant and demanding on her which in turn, made her feel the need to seek out someone to show her the type of attention and love she was presently experiencing.

He should be happy for her but in the back of his mind, Frank was jealous and this greatly disturbed him for what kind of a parent put his own happiness ahead of that of his children? He saw the results every day such selfish attitudes fomented and it was not a pretty picture. Was he no better than those his sons and members of his force arrested and whom his daughter and her colleagues prosecuted for the same loathsome conduct?

Suffice to say, Frank Reagan was not a happy camper and for once in his life, he could do nothing about it and that was what irked him the most.

In the meantime, three blocks away as the crow files, the subject of Frank's consternation was experiencing a very buoyant mood and was very much a happy camper. Erin's love life was falling into place and she felt this affect her in many ways including the acute awareness she had of everything around her. Her legal skills seemed sharper and she was more patient with her subordinates and with Nicky.

She had noticed more interest from male lawyers who were dropping subtle hints about getting together or going out for dinner, but she gently rebuffed them all by answering that she was in a relationship, but thanks for asking.

"In a relationship." She smiled. Was she ever. Even the female ADAs were poking around to find out if he had any single friends and what was it like dating someone of his fame and wealth. Erin answered that he was a normal guy who knew how to make her feel special.

Therefore, when a delivery of beautiful multi-colored roses arrived late that morning her level of elation reached to the moon as she read the attached card.

"_Because you are special, appreciated and loved. Hugs & Kisses, S."_

She sat down and dialed his private line.

"Bellevue Psychiatric, please disclose your state of mind." He answered, sounding like a clinician.

Erin burst out laughing and couldn't stop, so she hung up.

When she finally calmed down she tried again.

"Vatican switch board, Benedictus the Sixtus speaking, how in God's name may I help you?" He dramatically answered with a lisp.

She again burst out laughing and hung up.

She tried again.

"Detective Reagan's office, I'm sorry but he is presently in surgery having his sister's foot removed from his arse, this is Sergeant O'Malley speaking, may I take a message?" He answered in an Irish brogue.

Again, she burst into uncontrolled laughter and hung up.

45 minutes later Erin Reagan stormed into Sloan's office causing him to smile.

"I am so going to beat your ass tonight." She laughed. "I had to hop in a cab and come over here to thank you because you kept busting me up on the phone." She informed him. "Come here." She cooed.

He walked over and she gave him a deep long kiss. "Thank you for the beautiful roses. I have to say that between those, your lovely card and your funny phone greetings, that you have made my day."

"Happy to be of service Ma'am." He responded.

"I so love you." She said as she kissed him again. "Come on, I'm stealing you for lunch."

"Help, she's going to eat me." He cried out causing her to relapse into a laughing fit.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his office.

They went downstairs and sat in his private booth.

"I haven't laughed that hard or for that long in years." She said, her eyes still watery.

He pulled her close and nuzzled on her neck and then he started sucking.

She pulled away, "Are you trying to give me a hickey?" She incredulously asked.

"Just marking my territory." He laughed and kissed her.

They ordered lunch and spent the next hour just teasing one another.

"Thank you sweetheart for everything." She said as she hugged and kissed him goodbye.

"My pleasure love." He responded.

"I'll see you for dinner." She said as she headed out to find Carlo and the Lincoln curbside waiting to take her back downtown. She looked back at Sloan as he saluted her before heading back upstairs.

Sloan called it a day around 4:00 p.m. He ducked out on Carlo and Mike and took a cab home, preferring the solitude to reflect on his day and the fun he had with Erin. He went up to his apartment and began rummaging through his wardrobe.

He was a clothes horse and had dozens of suits, shirts, slacks and enough pairs of shoes to give Erin a run for the money.

He pulled six suits, half a dozen pairs of slacks, six sport coats, selected a few ties and a dozen shirts and four different pairs of dress shoes along with belts, suspenders and cuff links, plus two different watches from the two dozen he had.

Next he pulled out underwear, socks and three pairs of sweats, some jogging shorts, a couple of his U of M T-shirts from both college and the law school and a couple of his baseball and hockey t-shirts, slippers, running shoes and casual shoes.

He finished by collecting a razor, shaving cream, an extra tooth brush, toothpaste cologne and deodorant and a spare cell phone charger.

Anything he felt he still needed once he set up at Erin's he could either buy or get the next time he came back to his penthouse.

He put what he could into two boxes he brought from the office and hung the rest of it on a hotel cart the building provided for its tenants' convenience.

He called Carlo and asked him to come by at 6:30 and to bring one of the MKT's.

The problem with the limos is that their trunks constantly smelled like fuel from their old style filler tubes and gas tank vents and he didn't want his clothes being exposed to that.

When he rolled the hotel cart out at 6:30, Carlo was waiting with the rear hatch open. They laid the items that were hanging across the open rear of the vehicle and placed the boxes on the rear seat. Sloan returned the cart and then climbed into the passenger seat.

"This must be getting pretty serious if you're moving clothes over there." Carlo asked.

"And she'll be moving some of hers over here. It's a pain not knowing whether we're staying in Manhattan or Brooklyn from night to night so this way, at least we're somehwat fluid."

"Glad to see it's working out for you boss."

"Thanks and I owe it to you for talking some sense into me." Sloan remarked.

"Just doing my job protecting you from yourself." He said.

"On another note, I need to get some wheels to keep at her place. I don't like feeling stranded."

"You want that MKS?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll take the grey one I've been driving. If that leaves us short a car, let me know and I'll authorize leasing another one. I'll take it over there one night this week." Sloan informed him.

They arrived at Erin's and began unloading the car. She came out to help and between the three of them got everything inside and upstairs in one trip.

"Need me anymore tonight?" Carlo asked.

"No, go home to your wife and enjoy yourself." Sloan said.

"Gee, thanks boss, you're all heart." He smirked.

Once Carlo left, Erin handed Sloan a key and a slip of paper. "That's your alarm code all programmed in so you if you get home before me, you don't have to wait outside."

"Thank you sweetheart. I'm going to bring one of the company cars over as well so that if I need wheels, I'll have them. Do you have room in your garage for a second car?" He asked.

"I do and I'll give you the opener later." She said, "Now, go hang up your clothes and put everything away while I get dinner started."

After he finished getting settled, Sloan changed and went into the kitchen.

Erin turned around and grinned. "Now that is the first time I have seen you truly look comfortable in clothes."

He was wearing dark blue sweat pants and a yellow University of Michigan Hockey T-shirt and a pair of slippers.

"One problem, where do I put my pistol?" He asked.

"Oh honey, I thought I had already taught you that." She answered, her expression that of a disappointed mother whose child just failed his potty training.

"It goes right here." She patiently answered as she pointed below her waistline, a big smile forming on her beautiful face.

"Not that pistol, my Walther."

Erin laughed. "In your drawer. Don't worry, Nicky knows all about guns and she's not a snoop."

"I just wanted to be sure. What can I do to help?"

"Glasses, dishes, silverware, napkins, table."

"Got it."

Sloan set the table for three and then went over and opened the bottle of wine Erin had selected. He then began washing and drying the used pans and kitchenware she had used to prepare dinner so that the sink wouldn't be cluttered for the after dinner dishes.

Next he filled the water glasses and put ice cubes into each.

Erin looked over and smiled. "I can get used to this, you do a great job."

"Happy to help." He smiled.

"Good, then start on the salad for me."

Sloan whipped up the salad and plated it.

"Please go to the foot of the stairs and yell for Nicky."

He walked up a few stairs and in a falsetto voice called out. "Oh Nicky, dinnah is served."

She opened her door laughing. "You're crazy, but I love it."

"Your mother beckons you unto the table." He teased.

She came down and gave him a kiss and hug.

They sat down at and held hands. Erin and Nicky looked at Sloan.

"Request?" He asked.

"In Hebrew" they both answered.

Sloan chanted the blessings and they began to dig in.

"I think it would be neat on Friday night to have a Sabbath dinner." Nicky said.

"Really?" Erin asked.

"Yes, and Sloan could teach you the blessing of the candles and he could pick up a challah and a real Kiddush cup.

"Would you really like that?" Sloan asked.

"I would. I like to see how other people experience religion and culture." She answered.

"Erin?" He asked.

"I'd love to if you'll teach me the blessing."

"Ok, I'll make you a deal. If you two want a Shabbat dinner, I will make it and insure that we have everything we need but, you have to go to services afterwards at the temple." He said.

"Deal!" Nicky excitedly responded.

"I think that would be a great experience. Can we get in?" Erin asked.

"Of course. We'll go to a reform temple which doesn't segregate the men from the women and I'll explain the service as we go along. I think you will both find it interesting."

"Then we have plans for Friday night." Nicky said.

Erin had made a delicious spiced chicken with yellow rice and Brussel sprouts that the three of them devoured.

Afterwards, Nicky and Sloan did the dishes so that Erin could relax. They discussed the Sabbath service and how most parts were conducted in Hebrew and others in English. Sloan also explained the roles of the Rabbi and Cantor.

After dinner, Erin went into her den to return a call from Jamie. During the discussion she had mentioned Nicky's interest in attending a Jewish Sabbath service and that Sloan was making the appropriate dinner Friday night. To her surprise, Jamie asked if he could join them to which Erin readily agreed and explained the quid pro quo.

She came back into the kitchen and informed Sloan that there would be four for dinner on Friday night and who the mystery guest was. Both he and Nicky were elated that Jamie would be joining them.

Later that night when Erin and Sloan were cuddled in bed, she expressed her excitement over their plans for Friday night.

"I just never thought about exploring other faiths or what their services or ceremonies may be like compared to ours. Tell me more about it." She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"How much Latin did you learn in catholic school?" He asked.

"We learned the basics, but not a lot, not like my parents or grandparents did." She answered.

"Do you know why that is?" He asked.

"They don't use as much Latin in the service as they used to." She reflected.

"Exactly." He remarked.

"Vatican II changed the use of Latin to the local vernacular. The result is that there is no longer a common language unifying the global Church which is probably one of its most critical mistakes. I can walk into any Jewish house of worship in the world and though I may not speak the local language, I can pray and follow the service in Hebrew because it is the lingua franca of the Jewish prayer service, just as Arabic is worldwide for Islam, but if you walk into a Catholic Church in Bucharest or Buenos Ares, you won't be able to follow along when they conduct the service in Hungarian or Spanish unless you speak those languages with a certain degree of fluency." He finished explaining.

"As for the rest of the service, I don't want to influence you as I'd like you to experience it unblemished by my descriptions, so that you can tell me afterwards how you felt about it." He said.

"That's fair. No preconceived notions." Erin agreed.

"Correct. One night this week, let's go shopping for candlesticks, a Kiddush cup and a challah cover."

"I don't know what I'm looking for." She said.

"I'll show you but as you are the woman of the house so these are things you have to find meet your personal taste." He informed her. "Judaism is one of only two cultures that is matriarchal, the other being the Greeks. Therefore, the woman or mother of the house is responsible to insure all is correct for the Shabbat service."

"Hmm, I might like this after all." She grinned.

The rest of the week went by at a good clip. Sloan had spent Wednesday night alone in Manhattan as he had late meetings that night and an early partner's breakfast Thursday morning.

Thursday after work, he and Erin had gone shopping for what they would need for the following night. When they returned home, Sloan marinated the brisket he was making for Friday's dinner and put it in the refrigerator.

He spent time with Erin going over the two blessings she would be making as well and was surprised to find that her Hebrew diction was pretty good.

The next afternoon Sloan left the office early enough to stop at the bakery and pick up the challah he had ordered along with a dozen sugar cookies. When he returned to Erin's he went upstairs, changed into his t-shirt, shorts and slippers and assumed his chef persona.

Erin arrived home at 5:00 p.m. to the wonderful aroma of food being prepared. She came into the kitchen, noticed him in his shorts and quickly came over and kissed him while running her hand up and under one of his leg holes and pinching his ass.

"You look so cute, I couldn't resist." She grinned.

She went into her dining room to find Nicky putting the finishing touches on the dinner table.

"It's beautiful sweetheart." She told her daughter.

"Thanks mom, Sloan showed me how to set it up."

There was a beautiful fresh floral arrangement in the center which he had picked up on his way home.

Sloan walked into the dining room. "Okay you two, go change." He instructed.

When they came down 20 minutes later he went upstairs and did the same.

Jamie arrived a little before 6:00 p.m. wearing a dapper suit and tie. Erin rarely saw him dressed up and thought back to the baby she used to hold in her lap. "Have 34 years gone by that quickly?" She thought to herself.

Satisfied that all was ready, Sloan poured the wine, giving Nicky a half-glass. Then everyone was seated and Erin stood. She was wearing a simple cloth head covering while Jamie and Sloan wore the traditional yarmulkes. Erin struck a match and lit the two slender white candles. She then closed her eyes and with her hands, gently drew the warmth of the candles towards her three times. She then covered her eyes and in perfect Hebrew, recited the blessing which she then restated in English. She looked over to see big grins from everyone else.

Sloan then blessed the wine and the challah, instructing everyone to put honey on it as that represented the sweetness of the coming Sabbath.

Erin then stood and went over to Nicky. She placed her hands lovingly on her daughter's head and recited a blessing for a child. Then to everyone's surprised she went over and did the same for her brother, whom to Erin was more hers than their mothers as she had been the one to raise him.

Dinner was Matzo Ball soup, salad and the brisket with a Cabernet wine reduction sauce along with buttered and parsley boiled then browned potatoes and blanched green beans.

Needless to say that Erin was impressed with his culinary skills and she thoroughly enjoyed dinner.

They finished an hour later and everyone chipped in to clear, clean and dry.

Mike Cornell was out front at 7:30 in one of the firm's MKT's ready to take them to the temple. Sloan felt that using one of the classic limos would draw too much attention and even then, Mike would drop them off two blocks from the temple which they would walk to.

When they entered, Sloan and Jamie once again donned their yarmulkes and the foursome found a section of the pews midway down the center aisle which they slid into. Unlike in church, these were padded individual seats and Erin, Jamie and Nicky found them immensely more comfortable then what they were used to. Sloan sat between Nicky and Erin with Jamie to Nicky's right.

As other congregants entered and sat down, traditional greetings of Shabbat Shalom and Good Shabbos were exchanged.

The organist played simple background music, mostly religiously themed which Sloan recalled from his youth and it made him nostalgic, which Erin must have noticed as she leaned over and asked him what he was thinking.

"A touch of nostalgia. My mother is the organist at our temple in Detroit. I've heard her play these same pieces hundreds of times, and she's probably playing one of them right now."

Nicky was looking around in wonderment, excited at the interior of the temple which was open, airy and modern, something she was not used to as in her experience churches tended to be darker and more foreboding in appearance.

Sloan explained the pulpit was called a "Bimah" and the Ark behind it contained the Torah, of which there were three or four. This was representative of the Ark of the Covenant which carried the Laws of Moses known as the Ten Commandments and the Torah contained those laws. Everyone had questions and Sloan patiently answered them.

At 8:00 p.m. the Rabbis and Cantor came out from behind the Bimah and the service began.

There was a Bat Mitzvah that evening so everyone was treated to the full service, primarily Nicky who found the young woman's participation in the service to be liberating as women rarely participated in a catholic service. The Rabbi's sermon was on topic as to the present state of the world and what did its youth have to look forward to if the adults didn't begin taking immediate measures to correct the imbalances. Nicky in particular was in tune and agreement with the message.

At the conclusion of the service, there was a final prayer which the congregants sang together, leading into a festive song. Erin and Nicky smiled as Sloan unleashed his powerful baritone voice, which unfortunately brought attention to him and of course, unwanted recognition.

After the service, everyone assembled in the Temple's social hall for the Oneg Shabbat which is a cordial gathering where punch, coffee, tea and treats are served while people socialize. A number of people came over to Sloan and had a brief discussion as to his career and moments they had witnessed when he had appeared in New York or New Jersey, but mostly it was a comfortable gathering, though Jamie was on full alert constantly scanning the crowd.

Sloan noticed this and went over to him. "I can have Mike come in if you're concerned." Sloan said.

"No, I'm good. Just being safe." Jamie smiled.

"Yeah, but that's not why you're here. I want you to enjoy yourself and soak this up. I'll be fine." He responded.

Erin was speaking with a couple she recognized as the husband was her colleague at the DA's office. They were surprised to see her until she introduced her boyfriend and explained how they came to attend services.

Another colleague came over with her husband when she noticed Erin and an entertaining discussion ensued. In the meantime, Nicky was doing fine on her own speaking with young adults her age and discussing her observations and comparing her religious upbringing with theirs. Erin gazed around and noticed two very beautiful women speaking with her brother. She nudged Sloan who looked over and gave Jamie a wink.

Finally it was time to go and the foursome filed out to find Mike Cornell waiting in front. They climbed in to the MKT and were whisked back to Park Slope.

Once everyone was seated in the den they began discussing their evening. Nicky was on information overload as she recapped not only her impression of the service, but also of the discussions she had with some of the temple youth. They would remain in contact through Skype and email but there was a mutual interest in sharing ecumenical information.

Jamie found the service to be very warm and relaxed, unlike his experience with Church which was more somber and rote. He especially enjoyed the Bat Mitzvah ceremony and the chanting of the blessings.

"So baby brother, did you get their phone numbers?" Erin asked.

"Um, the taller one, yeah." He blushed, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Ok Erin, your turn." Sloan stated.

"I adored the entire evening, starting with lighting the candles, a wonderful dinner, and I found the temple service to be warm and inviting. I observed the almost relaxed attitude of the congregants and the Rabbis and Cantor were friendly, not officious. I loved the Oneg afterwards and its funny, but I didn't feel as if I was an outsider and not just me, Jamie had attention and Nicky was holding court. If anything, you seemed the least relaxed." She noted.

"I always feel awkward at social gatherings." He responded.

"But not during the service when you were belting out that song. What a voice!" She exclaimed. "I thought the Cantor was going to ask you to come up and do a duet with her, did you see her looking right at you with a big smile?" Erin asked.

"Good thing I had my talent agent with me." He answered back. "Just in case."

Nicky commented that sometime in the fall she'd like to return for another service. Erin and Jamie also noted they would be interested as well.

"The end of September is Rosh Hashanah, the Jewish New Year so if you want to go, that's the one to attend." Sloan advised.

Everyone agreed so the date was set and Sloan would insure he had four seats reserved.

It was now after midnight and Jamie said that he was going to head out but Erin pointed upstairs. "You know where your room is, so go grab your bag because you're not driving home this late at night."

He went out to his car, popped the trunk and grabbed his small duffel bag in which he kept a change of clothes in case he had to stay over at Danny's or Erin's.

Nicky said goodnight to everyone and gave Sloan a big hug and kiss. "Thank you for everything tonight. This has been a major eye opening experience and I can't wait to share it with my friends."

"It was my pleasure, sweet dreams." He offered.

Jamie kissed Erin good nigh then hugged Sloan and thanked him as well.

"Jamie, don't wait too long to call that number. Jewish women are very impatient." He joked.

"Got ya." He smiled.

Erin looked at Sloan. "You know where your room is as well so go upstairs and wait for me." She teased.

She insured the place was locked up and the alarm set and then headed upstairs.

Once she closed the bedroom door she went over and pushed Sloan onto the bed before lying atop him. "I want to thank you for a wonderful dinner, evening and experience, but most of all, for being you." Erin said before kissing him.

"You know, it's a shame that we aren't married, because under Jewish Law, the husband owes a duty to his wife to keep her satisfied no less than one night per week and usually that would take place on Friday." He noted.

"And if you only satisfied me one night a week I'd make your life a living hell for the other six, so put that one in your pipe and smoke it." She responded as she sat up and began to undress him.

"You're missing the point. It's the only religion that has a stated sexual relations guarantee." He teased.

"And you're missing my point. The day I need a codified law to support my right to be ravaged by you is the day I tie you to this bed and torture you until you put out."

"Ah, like the other morning." He deduced.

"Exactly." She grinned.

"Any final thoughts about tonight before I fulfill my Shabbat obligation?" He asked.

She hugged him tightly as she answered. "It's going to be an interesting dinner conversation on Sunday."

Erin came downstairs Saturday morning to see her brother and boyfriend hard at work in the kitchen.

"Something smells good, what are you two making?" She asked.

"French toast with challah, brisket, scrambled eggs and diced potatoes." Sloan answered.

Jamie had set the table and once the food was ready, Erin yelled for Nicky to come down. Once they were all seated, Nicky offered a unique form of Grace she blended from her traditional upbringing along with her what she had learned from Sloan.

Erin poured the hot maple syrup onto French toast and dug in. The look on her face said it all. "My God, this is delicious, it's like eating cake."

"I know, hence the reason this is my favorite bread to use." Sloan answered. "Plus, that syrup and the egg batter used to soak the bread were treated with cinnamon."

The reheated brisket now contained chopped peppers, onions and spices to give it an entirely different taste from last night's version and the left over potatoes had been diced into cubes and mixed in with the same peppers, onions and spices used to season the brisket.

After everyone had all pitched in to clean up, Jamie announced he was heading back to Manhattan. Nicky hitched a ride as a group of friends were hitting a coffee shop to discuss the upcoming semester and she wanted to meet up with them.

Erin looked at her brother. "Got a hot date tonight?"

"Yeah, I called her this morning. We're going to meet up later and have dinner, see how things go." He said.

"Be good, and if you can't be good, be careful." She warned.

"And If I can't be careful, I'll name it after Danny." He joked.

Erin gave him a slap on the butt told him to get going.

"We have the entire day to ourselves." Erin noted.

"Then let's go have some fun of our own." He replied.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"I know a resort in Montauk that has a great beach and serves a potent drink."

"Sloan, that's easily a three hour drive each way." She said.

"I never said we're driving. Call Nicky and have her see if she can spend the night with a friend, or at your Dad's. If so, pack us an overnight bag suitable for the joint."

Sloan got on his own phone and made a call. "I want the 139 at the downtown heliport in one hour. I'll take her out myself."

"Nicky can stay with Megan, but how are we getting there?" Erin asked.

"Go pack, we have to be out of here in 30 minutes." He said patting her behind as she headed off toward the stairs.

Sloan logged online and began filing a flight plan from the southern tip of New York City to the Montauk airport on the north eastern end of Long Island. Once completed, he called Carlo and advised as to his plans.

"You want a ride downtown?" He asked.

"No, I'll drive it. Enjoy having a day off." Sloan advised before hanging up.

They were out of the condo in 28 minutes flat. Sloan piloted the MKS across the Brooklyn Bridge into Manhattan and then hung a left to follow the eastern shoreline to the Downtown Manhattan/Wall Street Heliport. He parked and they got out and walked over to the operations building.

Sloan checked in, flashed his pilot's license and informed them that his bird should be sitting out there waiting.

"Yes Mr. Silver, on pad number three. CTAF/Unicom is 123.05. Altimeter is three zero zero five. Wind is zero four zero at six."

"Thank you." Sloan remarked before taking an astonished Erin outside where she noticed a beautiful deep blue helicopter basking in the sunlight.

"Sloan, what's going on?" She asked.

"We're taking that beauty to Montauk Airport. We'll be there in 35 minutes. We can grab a cab for the 10 minute drive to the resort." He answered.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" She asked.

"I sure hope so as I own it." He chuckled. Do you want to fly up front or sit in the back? He asked.

"Up front." She excitedly answered.

"Up front it is." He replied.

Sloan stowed their gear in the cargo hold and then opened the left side co-pilots door and helped Erin up. He showed her how to buckle in and then closed the door. Next, he inspected the helicopter checking for oil leaks, damaged rotor blades or any landing gear and tire damage. When he was satisfied all was sound, he hopped into the Pilot's seat on the right side of the bird.

He buckled up and began his prestart check list. Once that was complete, he switched the Master Battery switch to the ON position and began the engine start up sequence, toggling additional switches as he brought the bird to life. Then he leaned opened the right side window and called out "CLEAR!" having Erin do so from her left side window. He reached up and flicked the starter switch for the No.2 engine. "Starting 2" he called out. When sufficient compression was achieved, he flicked the fuel switch to "ON" and the Pratt & Whitney turbofan engine roared to life. Once it had stabilized he repeated the process for starting the No. 1 engine. "Starting 1." He announced.

Once both engines had stabilized, he engaged the rear tail rotor and shifted the main rotor transmission from the neutral/start position to the full power pitch mode, causing Erin to now hear the distinctive whomp whomp whomp sound people associated with helicopters.

Sloan performed his after engine start check list and his pre-takeoff check list. "Strobes, Navigation lights, Beacon and Landing Lights to "ON", Transponder, On, TCAS, On, Nav system to GPS, Waypoints set, Avionics, check. Engine RPM's in the green on both 1 and 2. We are ready to fly!" He excitedly informed Erin.

Next he set the com system to 123.05 as instructed and announced: "November Seven One Four Alpha Whiskey departing Wall Street Heliport, climbing to 3,000 ASL, heading Zero Eight Zero actual direct to Montauk Field."

With that, Sloan took the collective and throttles and began lifting the big AugustaWestland 139 into the wild blue yonder. He reached over and raised the landing gear and the aircraft was now an aeronautical streamlined wonder to fly.

He contacted New York Approach and was cleared to climb to 12,000 feet and directed between traffic heading into both LaGuardia and Kennedy airports. He turned on the autopilot, dialed in the correct altitude and speed settings and pushed the GPS button which took control setting them on their course to Montauk.

He looked over at Erin who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Looks like you're happy." He said.

"I love this, look at it out there? It's beautiful Sloan."

"We just flew over Park Slope." He announced. "Hell, we should have gone and buzzed Frank's house." He laughed causing her to as well.

"Let's fly over Danny's and drop some eggs on his Jeep." She laughed.

35 minutes later they were descending on their approach into Montauk. Sloan performed his remaining check lists, and was cleared to the runway 6 approach. He deactivated the autopilot, deployed the landing gear and turned on the landing lights.

He was directed to a parking space and once in position, gently set the big helicopter down, slowly reducing the throttle until she settled on her landing gear. He then put the main rotor transmissions into neutral, disengaged the tail rotor and shut down the two engines. He performed his post flight checklist and once everything was off, he clicked the Master Battery switch to the OFF position and unbuckled his safety harness.

Sloan and Erin grabbed their bags from the cargo section of the helicopter and walked over to the airport's Fixed Based Operator where Sloan paid the landing fee and ordered the helicopter to be refueled. He left a credit card number along with his phone number and where he could be located. They then headed out and caught a cab to the resort.

Within two hours of announcing their plans for the day, Erin and Sloan were nestled on padded lounge chairs, soaking up the sun while looking south into the Atlantic Ocean.

Erin looked over to him while he laid back, his eyes closed as he drank in the warm summer rays. Every day she learned something new about him and every night she fell more in love.

"Hey, pool boy, can a girl get some sunscreen rubbed on her back around here?" She asked.

"By all means." He smiled, getting up and coming over to her.

He liberally applied the sunscreen to her back, shoulders, neck, and then along the backs of her legs and ankles. He then gave extra attention to her thighs, massaging them as he worked the sunscreen in.

"Thank you much, you'll find a substantial tip in your bed later tonight." She announced as she began to succumb to the warmth she felt both on her skin and in her heart, slowly falling asleep.

An hour later, he noticed she was starting to color up and didn't want her to burn so he took the ice from his drink and slipped it inside her bikini bottom while simultaneously placing another cube on her back.

Erin jumped up like she had been shot out of cannon, grabbing for the ice now cooling the cleft of her nether cheeks.

"Okay smart-ass, you want to play games, I'll be happy to accommodate you." She smiled malevolently.

Sloan took off laughing, running for the ocean with Erin hot on his heels.

"Come back here you chicken." She yelled.

Just as he reached the shoreline, Sloan pivoted around and caught Erin mid stride. He picked her up over his shoulder and carried her into the ocean where he transferred her into his arms.

"Now, I can do one of two things. I can both hold you and kiss you or, if you are dead set on revenge, I might as well give you something to get even for in which case I will simply let go or, walk deeper into the water taking you with me."

"You wouldn't dare." She glared at him.

"I would." He nodded.

She put on her best puppy dog pout. "But I don't want to get wet."

"I see. So if you had caught me up there, what would you have done?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said softly like an innocent school girl. "I was just playing with you." She cooed.

Sloan walked into the ocean until the water was up to his stomach and just below Erin.

"Please sweetheart, don't get me wet." She asked.

"It will cost you then." He said.

"What will it cost me?" She asked.

"Ever the lawyer, bargaining her fate at the very end." He noted as he took another step.

"Sloan, please." She stated.

"The price of remaining dry is one good long hard kiss and no retaliation for the ice." He proffered.

Erin thought about it because she did intend to get even for that one, but right now her butt was literally hanging over the abyss and she didn't like to get wet unless it was her idea.

"So stipulated." She said and pulled him into a long hard kiss.

Sloan turned around and carried her back to shore. "By the way, you are starting to turn red so roll over and get some sun on the front." And with that, he ran back into the ocean.

Erin watched him run out into the waves and then she turned around, grinning from ear to ear as she returned to her lounger.

When he hadn't returned after 45 minutes, she began to worry. She stood up and looked out to sea but didn't see him. After an hour, she began to panic.

Finally five minutes later she saw him swimming back in from way over to her left. He finally emerged and began walking to her, his body glistening with sweat and seawater. She thought that he looked like a sea god rising out of the ocean.

She stood up and brought his towel to him.

"Where were you, I couldn't see you out there and I was beginning to worry that you had drowned." She exclaimed.

"I swam from here to the western break and from there to the eastern one and then back in. It's about an hour's swim to and fro." He said slightly exhausted.

"Come on, let's go sit outside under the canopy and have lunch. You're probably starving by now." And she took his hand and led him.

"Don't you ever do that again. You always let someone know where you are swimming." She scolded.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just needed the exercise." He explained.

"Apology accepted." She said, though inside she was still fuming and frightened.

He looked at his watch. "You have an appointment in 30 minutes so we better eat quickly."

"What type of appointment?" She asked.

"Spa. Full treatment, manicure, pedicure, facial and hair." He smiled.

"Really? And exactly what trouble will you be getting into while I'm gone?" She curiously asked.

"I'm going to hit the gym and do an hour of strength training followed by a Turkish bath topped off with a swim in the pool to cool off." He noted.

"Haven't you had enough swimming for one day?" She asked.

"Nope. Best way to stay toned and at my age, it becomes harder to maintain this physique each year."

"Well, I do love your physique, but don't overdo it. I have other plans for you tonight." She replied.

Erin checked into the spa where she would spend the rest of the afternoon. She enjoyed a deep tissue massage which invigorated her body followed by a manicure and pedicure. She then had a bikini wax and topped it off with having her hair styled and additional highlights added to the sides and ends. When she left the spa she felt like a new woman and sexy as hell. Now where was her man because she wanted him to have a good look at what awaited him tonight.

Sloan had just returned to their suite having worked himself to the core. He was actually tired and laid down on the bed to take a nap, knowing Erin would most likely come upstairs after her spa treatment.

He was out cold when she came in to find him peacefully asleep. He had a bad habit sleeping on top of the covers so she went into the closet and pulled out the spare blanket which she used to tuck him in.

She then pulled a paperback novel out of her bag and sat down in the lounger to read while she listened to the sound of Sloan's breathing as she would look over to check on him from time to time.

At 6:30 he began to awaken. He threw off the blanket and hopped out of bed, yawning as he stretched. It sounded like Hercules pressing on the pillars. He looked over to find Erin giving him an appraising look which he returned.

"You look gorgeous." He said before coming over and giving her a kiss.

"You look damned hot yourself." She said. "I see someone needed his nap today." She teased. "Did you overdo it?"

"Yes, but I feel fantastic now." He responded.

"Go shower and change, I made us dinner reservations for 7:30 in the Grille Room." She informed him.

"Outstanding. You are truly a treasure." He said before stripping off his shorts.

"I'd say I'm looking at the treasure right now." She said raising her eyebrows.

He quickly showered and dressed. While he was in the bathroom, Erin changed into a beautiful white sundress with light pastel color splotches. Her long tanned legs were freshly lotioned and toes perfectly pedicured. She slipped on a pair of chic sandals which complemented her dress.

When Sloan emerged he was wearing a navy linen sport coat with an open collar powder blue linen shirt and white linen slacks.

"My my my, don't you look like a vision of lusciousness counselor." He told her, causing her to radiate.

"You look damned handsome yourself, Doctor." She said referencing his doctorates.

They hugged so as not to spoil her lipstick and headed down to dinner.

They each ordered the Raw Seafood Platter and split an order of Crab Cakes. Erin had the organic lentil and chickpea salad while Sloan went with the Beefsteak tomatoes with mozzarella cheese. For their entrées, Erin ordered the Pan Seared Scallops while Sloan ordered the center cut filet and two lobster tails, one of which he gave to Erin.

Erin had a glass of Chenin Blanc, a white wine from South Africa while Sloan indulged in a red Malbec from Argentina.

"That was incredible." She said as she finished.

Afterward they had Irish coffees and gelatos.

When the server asked if there was anything else they desired Erin looked at Sloan and smiled. "Two slices of cheesecake and a bottle of chocolate syrup to go."

After depositing their dessert in the suite's refrigerator, Erin and Sloan caught a cab to Edison Street and entered a bar that had dancing and live music.

"It's a shame that we have to be back home tomorrow morning." She said.

"I'd say call Frank and tell him you'll see him at dinner, but after going to Temple last night it probably wouldn't sit very well if you missed out on church."

"I know. I can't wait until you and I can go somewhere and not have to meet a deadline the next morning and we can just lounge around in bed, or take a walk, or do what we want with no restrictions." She summed up.

"That can be arranged if you can find the time and if Jamie or Danny will take Nicky for a few days."

"True, but we also have to go to Detroit so that I can meet your family and that comes first." She stated.

"Next weekend is Labor Day and I'm sure Frank has something he does, but we could go Friday and come back Sunday and still be at Frank's on Monday." Sloan offered.

"We'll ask tomorrow night, but I like that idea. Are we flying the helicopter to Detroit?" She asked.

"No. We'll take something else." He smiled.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" She inquired.

"That would be telling." He answered.

"I'll find out eventually." She threatened.

"At the appropriate time." He noted.

The band had returned from break and were playing some good 60's and 70's tunes so Sloan pulled Erin to her feet and they hit the dance floor.

"The music of my youth." He grinned.

The bar owner was originally from Detroit and when he noticed Sloan he pulled out a Detroit baseball and hockey jersey which Sloan happily signed. These would be framed and put on the wall.

After a few more autographs for those politely asking, Erin pulled him out of the bar and they caught a cab back to their resort.

When they returned to their suite, they got undressed and packed what they would not need in a few hours. She then covered the bed in towels.

"Hop on." She ordered Sloan.

She went and retrieved the cheesecake along with a bottle of Hersey's chocolate syrup from the refrigerator. She returned bearing an evil grin.

"Payback's a bitch so I hope this syrup is nice and cold." She said as she began slowly and methodically drizzling it on very sensitive parts of Sloan's anatomy.

Sloan returned the favor by carefully outlining the bikini wax Erin had received earlier that day which was still slightly sensitive as well as applying it where he knew she was most ticklish.

By the time they had both partaken of their second and third desserts, they were exhausted and quickly fell asleep in one another's arms.

-30-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 5:

Erin and Sloan arrived back at the condo just in time to change and head back out the door. Nicky would be coming with Jamie.

They arrived at church just as the Reagans were entering.

When they sat in the pew, Frank looked over at them both. "Nice that you could join us." He coldly remarked.

"Traffic Frank. You wouldn't believe what we had to fly through to get here." Sloan responded, causing Erin to snort which drew a dirty look from Danny and a laugh from Jamie.

They had been routed south of their planned flight path due to the arrival pattern in use at Kennedy and it had added an extra 20 minutes to their flight, time Sloan had budgeted in as an additional safety margin order to get Erin to the church on time but New York ATC had cleaved that reserve just about to the bone.

"I can imagine." Frank deadpanned, oblivious as to what Sloan was referencing.

The service started and once again, Sloan took part in the readings except for where specific references were made that contradicted with his Jewish beliefs. He knew that Erin, Nicky and Jamie were now comparing today with two nights ago and beginning to draw conclusions and form questions between the parent and child religions of Judaism and Christianity. As Erin stated, tonight's dinner conversation should be interesting to say the least.

After the service everyone filed out and Erin held onto Sloan's arm.

"Perhaps you may want to set your alarm clock a few minutes earlier next week, so that you don't have to fight as much traffic." Frank said to Erin.

"I'll make sure to do that Dad." She said.

He looked at both Erin and Sloan. "I'll see you both at the house." And he left.

Danny came over next. "Where were you two?" He asked.

"Danny, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Erin exasperatedly replied.

"Jamie, could you take Nicky with you, I have to discuss something with Erin." Sloan asked.

"Sure, come on Nik." He stated, putting his arm around his favorite niece.

Sloan leaned into Erin. "How gently do you want me to push back tonight, because this is going to come to your dad and I taking a walk after dinner and hashing this out over a good cigar." He stated.

"Be as gentle as you can and as forceful as you need to be." She replied.

"You do realize what our ultimate position is?" He asked.

"Yes. That we take Nicky and leave New York which I am prepared to do if there is no other solution." She said.

"Then that will be the top end of the force scale though I have no intention of implementing it, but it's a bargaining chip." Sloan replied.

"I understand but I've made my choice Sloan. If it's you or them, they lose." She stated before kissing him deeply.

"Alright, let's head over and see how the chessboard lines up. I have to stop by your place to pick up some cigars." He said.

"Our place Sloan." She reminded him as she squeezed his hand.

"Our place darling." He echoed.

They arrived at Frank's about 45 minutes later. There was tension in the air and dinner still wasn't for another hour. Sloan decided that this was a good opportunity to ask Frank to take a walk.

"Frank, I have two absolutely delightful Davidoff Colorado Claro cigars with me. They are good for about 30 minutes. How about we go outside and air them out?" Sloan asked, specifically using that term in reference to airing out their differences.

"That would be delightful, let's take a nice walk around the block." He said, catching the meaning behind Sloan's offer.

"As neither of us have our security detail today, how about Danny and Jamie follow us?" Sloan suggested, wanting to draw Danny away from Erin, lest he interrogate her.

"Good idea." Frank agreed.

Sloan tossed Jamie the key to the MKS.

They lit their cigars and headed out for their stroll.

"Frank, I can sense that you are upset over my relationship with Erin and she and I have both discussed this. I understand that you may believe I'm taking your daughter away from you which I am not doing. She's still there if needed, but in all honesty, is it fair to make and keep her the woman of your house when she has her own life to live?" Sloan asked.

Sloan had just hit on the very thing troubling Frank for the past three days and the pain showed in his eyes.

"No Sloan, it isn't and the fact that I'm finding it difficult to see her in a different role is not her problem, it's mine. What frightens me most is losing another child, not that you would ever harm her, but some day, you may elect to move back home or to another city and if you two are still together, which I surmise you will be, Erin and Nicky will follow you. The idea of losing the two most special women in my life terrifies me." He admitted.

"I understand. As much as my sisters wanted me out of Detroit, I know that my parents, especially my mother is not happy about it as I am her only son and you know about Jewish mothers and their sons, it's the same as with Irish fathers and their daughters, but in my case, my sisters were right. I had to leave in order to grow and find happiness. What was stifling me though wasn't my family but my fame in a city that wasn't designed for me to expand within it. In Erin's case, it's her family that seeks to restrain her growth and how will she feel in 10 years if her life has come down to prosecuting criminals and waiting on you and her brothers like a surrogate wife and mother?" Sloan asked.

"She'll resent us all." Frank admitted as he stared off into the distance.

"Exactly." Sloan affirmed. "Frank, Erin has gazed through the looking glass. She can't go back to being your little girl because she is no longer the woman she was yesterday."

"Lewis Carroll." Frank acknowledged.

"I promised you that I would always love her and take care of her and make her happy. With one exception she is all of that but her situation with you is making her miserable. I have held her while she's cried and I have spent hours convincing her that you'll get through this and accept that she is a 42 year old mother of a 17 year old herself and not the 22 year old girl you gave away to Jack Boyle."

"Erin has drawn a line in the sand and I abhor the idea of having to implement it, and I told her that I won't, but she is very head strong and has made it clear that it is her nuclear option." Sloan informed Frank.

"She'll leave New York." Frank softly said.

"With one phone call, I can have Erin and Nicky out of this city and state within an hour. People will come to collect all of her things, put her condo on the market, sell her car, whatever it takes. The same with me. Within 24 hours it will be like we never existed here. Frank, all she wants is the same respect you give Jamie and Danny and once gave Joe. She isn't your wife or your maid or the nanny to your boys, she is your daughter and she is a fully grown woman who wants her father's love but not his rule." Sloan concluded.

"You're right. You are absolutely correct and I will abide by her wishes. I raised all of my children to be independent and to make choices they felt were in their best interests. I am a hypocrite if I do not support Erin in hers." Frank confessed.

"She will always be there for you Frank and I do not want to take her away but she and I may elect to travel, or be gone for weeks at a time and that is something you'll have to accept. What if Jamie marries a woman and can't be around all the time or he one day gets his license and decides to leave the force and join a firm in Boston?" Sloan asked.

"True. You can't hold your children back. No, my problem Sloan is that I've never let go of Mary and as long as I have Erin I feel as if a part of her mother is with me. I need to move on and to find my own special someone as Erin has. She deserves her happiness with you and I should find my own with someone else." Frank stated.

"Yes Frank you should. You have a lot to offer and you've raised four very fine children but that tour is over. Find some peace and comfort for yourself." Sloan pleaded.

"You know Sloan, not many men would take me on the way you have, you've got a lot of guts." Frank said.

"Frank you're only a decade older than me. I'm not some kid shaking in his boots like the boys Erin brought home from high school or college. We both have our armies and our resources and in a fair fight, I'm more than able to hold my own." Sloan stated.

"I imagine you are. Let's head back before we run out of these fine cigars." Frank smiled, putting his arm around the man he wanted to marry his precious daughter.

Danny looked over at his brother. "Looks like everything is okay to me." He noted.

"It will be Danny, if you'll just let everyone live their own life." Jamie said without taking his eyes off of his father or Sloan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked.

"Think about it big brother," and with that Jamie put the car in gear and followed his father and future brother-in-law home.

When they returned back to Frank's house, Erin was waiting on the porch. Frank walked up and held out his arms. "I'm sorry, I've been thoughtless and selfish. A word of advice if I may?" He asked her.

"Sure dad." She cautiously responded.

"I'd marry him if I were you." And he kissed her and walked into the house.

Erin practically jumped into Sloan's arms she was so happy. "We'll talk later." He told her as he hugged her to him.

At dinner, Nicky shared with everyone her experience with Shabbat dinner, including Erin's blessing of the candles and she and Jamie, the service, the Oneg and communications she'd been having since with her contemporaries from both sides of the religious spectrum.

Frank looked at Sloan and smiled. "She's gazed through the Looking Glass."

"Yes she has." Sloan affirmed.

Jamie went on to give his impressions and observations and drew some specific conclusions between today's service and the one he observed less than 48 hours ago.

"Speaking of which Jamie, how did it go last night?" Erin coyly asked.

Jamie smiled. "Very well actually." He blushed.

"What happened?" Henry wanted to know.

"Jamie met a very beautiful woman after services Friday night and she gave him her phone number and they went out last night." Erin informed her grandfather.

"Oh?" Frank asked.

"Hey, it's just a first date, but she's a stock broker with Merrill and I do have an MBA in finance so we had some common ground to discuss, not to mention she thinks dating a cop is sexy." He smiled.

"Sexy? " Erin smiled. "I'll have to tell her how cute you were when I would give you your bedtime bath and you'd splash around in the tub."

"Okay Erin, you're embarrassing me. Thanks." He blushed, as Danny and Henry laughed.

"You should have heard Sloan sing on the final song of the night. The Cantor was looking at him as if she wanted him to come up and join her." Nicky said.

Erin was watching Danny who was trying to absorb all of this.

Jack broke the damn when he asked. "Mom, can we go to a Jewish service too?"

"No." Danny answered. "We go to our own services."

"Why not Danny, like Nicky said, it gives perspective as to different cultures. That's what learning and understanding others is all about." Linda stated.

"I understand and maybe when their Nicky's age, but for now, let's leave things as they are, no offense Sloan."

"None taken Danny." He remarked though Erin could hear the tone in his voice and knew that he was offended.

"Well, we're going back for Rosh Hashanah" Jamie said. "I'd like to see what their equivalent to our Christmas Mass is like."

"Are you going with your new date?" Linda asked.

"I plan on going with Nicky, Erin and Sloan but if she asks me, I would accept." He shyly grinned.

"It sounds interesting Francis. Perhaps Sloan can rustle up a couple of more tickets and we can observe as well." Henry said.

"That would be intriguing Pop. If it isn't too much of a bother at this late date?" Frank asked.

"Not at all." Sloan smiled. "Rosh Hashanah, which means 'Head of the Year', begins at sundown on the Wednesday September 24th. Custom is to have a family dinner first and then head to the temple which is in Brooklyn. We'd like to hold the preceding dinner at Erin's.

She pinched him under the table to which he responded. "Not now."

"And Yom Kippur is the following week, correct?" Frank asked.

"Yes. Erin and I will most likely be in Detroit that weekend. I'd like to spend that with my family as my birthday falls the day of Yom Kippur eve." Sloan advised.

"Danny? Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us?" Erin asked.

"I appreciate the offer, but I think we're good on that." He answered.

Linda looked at Erin and gave her a look that said "we'll talk about it."

"If you change your mind Danny, just let me know. We'd be honored to have your family join us." Sloan said, giving Danny the option to save face.

"I'll think about, when do you have to know by?" He asked.

"By the end of next week. I'll put us in for 10 tickets and if you can't make it, I'll let the temple know." Sloan responded.

"That sounds fair. Thank you." Danny said.

After dinner, Frank and Erin washed the dishes. "You have a fine man there."

"Thank you Dad, I think so too." She answered.

"So, where were you two last night that traffic was so heavy? I thought the roads were somewhat empty today."

"When he said you wouldn't believe the traffic we had to fly through to get here, he meant it." She said causing Frank to look at her.

Erin grinned: "He has a helicopter. He flew us out to Montauk yesterday and back this morning. Air Traffic Control rerouted us around Kennedy which added 20 minutes to our flight. We got home just in time to change and head to church." She informed her father.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked.

"We had a fantastic time, but we made sure to return today because we both wanted to attend services and dinner." She gently explained.

"That was very kind of you both." Frank acknowledged and then continued. "If he spoils you, it's because you deserve it." Frank nodded at her.

"He does, and I spoil him back." She said.

"Has he moved in yet?" Frank queried, having picked up on Sloan's "not now" comment during dinner.

"I've asked him to move some things in and I will be moving some of mine to Manhattan for now so depending on where we wind up for the night, we don't have to carry an overnight bag." She said. "If things go well over the next month or two, I will ask him to give up his place and to move in with Nicky and me, I would now but I don't want to pressure him until I'm sure that he's ready."

"You've had a whirlwind 12 days Erin, but I know you have a good head on your shoulders because your mother and I put it there. Do what you feel is right but I meant what I said earlier. He's a keeper."

By the time they returned back home, Erin was emotionally drained. They headed inside and per usual, Nicky went up to her room and to her socializing.

Erin walked into the den and went directly to the scotch bottle. She took two glasses and poured a healthy shot into both.

"Learn to drink it neat." She said shoving one glass into Sloan's hand before emptying hers in one gulp.

Sloan sipped his and made a face. "Talk to me."

"Just when you get my father turned around Danny picks up the baton." She said.

"Danny will come around. He's not one who accepts change or differences immediately, but he will." Sloan commented.

"And if not, fine. I just feel sorry for Linda and the boys because they truly seemed interested and it would be nice for them to experience something other than the same week in and week out church and Sunday dinner." Erin vented.

"Danny has the right to feel the way he does. If Linda wants to bring the boys without him, she's a strong woman and she'll do it. In the meantime, I will be joining the temple tomorrow, not that I plan on always attending, but it's a nice option we have." He smiled while arching his back from side to side.

"Why are you fidgeting so much? She asked.

"It's nothing. As to Danny, I'll give it until Labor Day and he'll make it seem like it's his idea to join us." Sloan chuckled.

Erin wasn't about to be deterred. "Did you hurt your back yesterday and don't you dare lie to me." She warned.

"Maybe. Feels like it's knotted." He said.

Erin left and came back a minute later with warmed lotion. She sat on the couch. "Take off your shirt and lay your chest across my lap." She ordered.

Once he did, she started working the lotion deep into his back muscles and around his spine. She could feel the knots and kneaded them with her palms and elbows. Then she worked her strong fingers on his upper shoulders. Erin loved the feel of his powerful physique and she was becoming very aroused having him on her lap while she indulged her hands with his body.

Finally, she began kissing his back and licking along his spine which had him squirming. She put her arm around him so that he couldn't go anywhere and reached under him in a teasing and lascivious manner, causing him to stir. She then gave him several hard slaps on the ass which she knew he felt by the way he jumped. "I told you were going to get it and now I have you where I want you." She stated.

He jumped up easily breaking her grip.

"That was cheating. You lured me under false pretenses." He accused.

"No, I put you on my lap with the intent of massaging your back which I did, but I saw an opportunity to punish you for putting ice down my bikini bottom as well as carrying me out in the ocean to extort a kiss so I acted accordingly" She said.

"Well, my back feels much better, thank you." He said.

"And your behind?" She grinned.

"Never felt a thing." He said.

"Drop your pants and get back over and I'll make sure you feel it." She threatened.

"Nope, you had your chance." He then leaned in to kiss her but instead he pinned her to the couch and began tickling her, pulling up her shirt and blowing raspberries into her belly, making her laugh."

"Going to be a good girl?" He asked.

"Stop." She giggled, so he blew on her again.

"Please." So instead he started giving her a red belly.

"AH, you meanie!" She exclaimed.

Then he leaned in and smothered her in kisses, finally holding a long one which she returned.

"You are a nut, but a very lovable nut." She said while cupping his face between her hands.

"Thank you. I have to get some ice for this scotch, do you want anything from the kitchen?" He asked.

"No thanks." She said, but as he walked away she tried to sneak up on him. "If you even think about going for a wedgie you are in huge trouble." He said without even turning around.

"Damn." She replied, having been caught red handed in the attempt.

The next morning they were both off to work. Carlo picked Sloan up took him over to the temple where he met with the Senior Rabbi to discuss membership.

"We have a membership committee, but I can't envision there being a problem with you joining Mr. Silver." The Rabbi said.

"Actually Rabbi, it's Dr. Silver. I hold two Doctorates from the University of Michigan, one in Aeronautical Design and Engineering and the second in Quantum Mechanics. I also hold a Juris Doctorate from the University of Michigan's School of Law. I am a licensed attorney and a licensed commercial pilot. I am also the author of the books 'Pitching; A Science, Not An Art' and 'For the Loving of the Game' and I have another due out next year entitled 'Fourth Man Out'."

"My apologies Doctor Silver. A very impressive resume."

"Thank you Rabbi."

Sloan usually avoided using his doctoral title and bragging but he knew this would impress the membership committee and he wanted them to evaluate his application not just as a former athlete, but for his educational and professional accomplishments which to him were of greater value than his public fame.

"What profession do you presently practice?" He asked.

"Law. I am the managing partner of Silver & Silver, P.C. in Manhattan. Our firm is headquartered in Detroit.

"Would this membership be solely for you?" He asked.

"At the present time though I am involved with a woman not of our faith and she and her daughter are equally interested in attending from time to time. They were at services this past Friday and enjoyed the experience. She comes from a very politically affluent family and is herself an Assistant District Attorney for the Manhattan DA's office."

Rub it in Sloan, temples eat up this sort of thing.

"In fact, I was looking to obtain tickets to Rosh Hashanah services for the three of us and for her family who would like to attend." Sloan commented.

"How many tickets would that be?" The Rabbi asked.

"Ten in total."

"I'm sure we can accommodate you, may I ask the level of influence her family rises to?" He asked.

My, aren't we inquisitive?" Sloan thought. Oh well, in for a schilling, in for a pound he smiled to himself.

Sloan leaned forward drawing the Rabbi in as well. "Her father is the Commissioner of the New York City Police Department and her grandfather, its former Commissioner. They are both interested in attending as well." He said softly.

"Francis Reagan wants to attend services at our temple?" The Rabbi asked, the surprise in his voice, evident.

"That is correct, but for now let's keep this between us if we may." Sloan asked in a conspiratorial voice.

"Of course." The Rabbi replied in his own.

"Her younger brother met a very lovely woman at the Oneg this past Friday night and I know they have been on a date and look forward to another. He was also interested in the service and looks forward to joining us this for Rosh Hashanah."

"And his background?"

"He is a summa cum laude graduate of NYU with an MBA in Finance and a summa cum laude graduate of Harvard University's School of Law." Sloan responded, leaving out Jamie being a cop and not being licensed to practice yet.

"Very impressive. Are you serious about marrying this woman?" He asked.

"I am though I would not envision needing a chupah for at least another year." Sloan smiled.

"Would she convert?" The Rabbi asked?

"We have not discussed that however it is not a requirement of mine. I am 52 and she is ten years younger so children are not in our future." Sloan stated.

"What's your family background?" He asked.

"To begin with, I am a native Detroiter. I was Consecrated, Bar-Mitzvahed and Confirmed. In addition I graduated my temple's religious high school." Sloan gave the temple's name which again, impressed the Rabbi as it was the second largest Reform Temple in the U.S. "I speak Hebrew very well having taken it for 13 years including one year in college."

"My family all live in the suburbs of Detroit, Michigan. I have three younger sisters, all attorneys who are married to nice Jewish professionals including one doctor, one engineer and one psychiatrist. I have three nephews and two nieces. My father is the chairman of our firm and my mother is a professional pianist. My late maternal grandmother was an accomplished pianist and a Bar/Bat Mitzvah tutor for 45 years. My late paternal grandmother was active in B'nai Brith for over 30 years. My late grandfathers were also both attorneys." The rest of my background is an open book." Sloan concluded.

The Rabbi sat back, obviously satisfied that Sloan more than met their qualifications, though these days the temple had to take what it could in order to survive with a declining membership and a younger generation who didn't subscribe to organized religion, but he wanted to deliver a whale as it would look good when his next review came up."We have a building fund contribution that is $25,000 plus annual dues based upon 2% of your annual earnings." The Rabbi stated.

"I would be willing to multiply the building fund four times and pay a set sum equal to that for the annual membership dues and I am capable of issuing the check immediately for the full balance."

"My annual earnings are quite extensive as my income is derived from numerous investments and holdings, deferred salaries from my former employers as well as the partnership in my law practice. My middle sister holds an MBA in Finance and manages my personal holdings and on her advice as my legal counsel in such matters I would have to decline producing such documentation if so requested."

"I know that our people would like to verify some of this information." The Rabbi said.

"Rabbi, let's talk kishkah, shall we? Your people have schnoz trouble and want to know what someone else has and what they are worth and where in the social hierarchy they fall against the rest of the congregants. It's a tribal curse. I could collectively buy and sell the majority of your congregation and not even have to dip into my reserves, which are quite substantial, to do so. I am not a fiscal risk to the temple's financial obligations. I have offered to pay $100,000 to join the club and another $100,000 for my annual dues, even though this year is three quarters over. That's what I pay each of my two chauffeurs annually. Most of your congregants probably make six figures meaning they are paying their building fund obligations in spurts over several years and their annual dues only when they need tickets to the High Holy Day services, and even then, 2% of a high six figure income is less than $20,000 per annum. I'd become this temple's big macher and you know it, not to mention the publicity it would draw for you if I agreed to lend my name and celebrity to a cause or fundraising effort, so please don't schnor me with what the kokh leffl plotka machers need to see because that's bubkes and I won't tolerate it."

"Temple membership is not a limited number. People come and go. They are born and they die. Worst case scenario, even if I paid you $200,000 to join for one year, it's two hundred thousand more than this temple would have if I didn't and that's money that can never be replaced if I join somewhere else." Sloan concluded.

The Rabbi knew that Sloan was absolutely correct on all accounts so what was there for him to argue with? "You make a very compelling point Dr. Silver. Please fill out as much of the application as you feel comfortable completing and email it back to me. I'll have our president and the Membership Committee review it as soon as it arrives and I will respond both accordingly and promptly."

"Thank you Rabbi. If my membership is granted, I would appreciate those tickets. If an extra honorarium is required, please let me know to which of the temple's funds I may contribute." Sloan said as he shook the Rabbi's hand.

"Dr. Silver, just one question. Is money that relevant a commodity to you that you are willing to use it to shall we say, influence your way in?" He asked.

"I could misinterpret your question Rabbi and respond by saying Geh Kaken but I'll answer you this one time. I haven't met a religious institution in my 52 years on this earth that didn't constantly have its hand out or in its congregants pockets searching for buried treasure so when God smiles his provenance upon such an institution and drops a golden egg in its lap, I would expect they would accordingly covet it. Lehitraot." Sloan said as he rose and left the room.

He made his way out to the Imperial and Carlo could see from the look on his face that Sloan was fuming.

"You okay Boss?" He asked.

"Yeah, those nosy parkers want to snoop through my financials over a $25,000 initiation fee plus 2% of my annual income. I'm not letting them comb through my records so that they can blab all over the place what I'm worth. The only two people on this earth who know that information are myself and my sister Lynne and that's because she's the only one who understands its complexity and knows how to keep all the balls in the air." He vented.

"Back to the office then?"

"Sure." Sloan said, still raging inside while he filled out the application.

When he arrived back in his office, Sloan signed the application, scanned it and emailed it back to the Rabbi.

One of his partners came in to go over some entertainment contracts they had been working on, and he noticed Sloan was in a pissed off mood, which was very rare as he was usually such an affable guy. "Bad time Sloan?" He asked.

"No Harvey, come on in."

"You look like you're ticked off over something."

"Just the usual b.s. from a temple I'm looking to join, so what have we concluded for our client?" He asked. They went on to discuss the matter and twenty minutes later reached a solution that would be conveyed to the actor.

At 6:00 p.m. his private line rang. "Hi sweets." He answered, presuming it was Erin.

"Gee Sloan, in 43 years you have never called me that." His sister Lynne responded.

"Sorry, I thought it was Erin, and I used to call you many kind names when you were little and before you developed a mouth on you that would have made a sailor blush." He joked.

"Funny bro. I received an email as CFO of the firm from a temple in Brooklyn wanting to verify your position and employment in the firm and that you made at least $500K per year in salary. Shall I respond?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Are you okay Sloan, I know that voice."

He went on to explain what happened that morning.

"Like you said, they are all the same so why are you surprised and more importantly, why are you allowing it to upset you?"

"It just confirms my feelings on organized religion." He responded.

Lynne allowed her brother a moment to calm down and then asked. "Do you want me to overnight the checks?"

"I haven't been approved yet, so if and when I am, I'll email you the okay."

"When are you coming home, I actually miss you." She joked. They had been very close as children, but there was a nine year difference between them so by the time Lynne started being able to have a relationship with her big brother, he was pretty much out of her life and for many years, she resented him, failing to understand the nature of his commitments and that his forced absence was a part of the price he paid for being a professional athlete. It didn't help that Karen did a head job on her too, turning Lynne against him. It took Paige years to finally straighten her older sister out and they had both given up on Karen as a lost cause. Lynne had spent the past four years trying to make it up to her brother by managing his financial affairs as well as finding him someone to love and be loved by in return as she knew he was lonely.

"Erin and I are looking at coming on Friday through Sunday. Maybe we can do a Labor Day thing on Saturday as we have to be in New York on Monday."

"I'll contact Albert and insure that your place is stocked up on food and drinks and I'll let everyone know to come over around noon on Saturday. Your pool is still open. I had the kids over yesterday for a swim."

"Thanks Lynne, it will be good to be home if only for a couple of days and I think you are all going to like Erin a lot."

She noticed a distinct difference in her big brother's diction and tone. Usually he was very precise, short and direct and rarely spent this much time on the phone. She wondered. "Sloan, are you falling in love?" She asked in a very concerned tone.

"You sound more like Paige, is she rubbing off on you?" He asked.

"Maybe, but the question stands."

"No Lynne, I'm not falling in love." He very softly answered. "I am in love."

"Come home to us brother. We look forward to meeting the woman who has finally captured your heart." She excitedly replied.

"See you Friday Sis. I'll be making the usual arrival."

"See you then Sterling." She teased and hung up.

Sterling was Lynne's pet name for her brother meaning that whatever he touched turned to Sterling Silver.

Ten minutes later his private line rang again and he looked before answering. "Hi sweets." He smiled.

"Hi lover, when are you coming home for dinner?" Erin asked.

"I'll be out of here in five minutes."

"Good, get your butt home to me, I miss you." She cooed.

"Yes Ma'am." He smiled and hung up, feeling the day's tension melt away.

Thirty minutes later he walked through the door and found Erin in the kitchen putting the final touches on dinner.

"Sorry I'm late love." He said giving her a big kiss and hug. "Ah, salvation."

"Rough day?" She asked.

"One of those slice of life mornings." He responded.

"The Rabbi?" She turned and asked.

"Not him, but the b.s. that goes with it all." He told her the entire story while translating the Yiddish. Erin was in hysterics over parts of what he said.

"You have got to teach me Yiddish. I could so use that against some of the Jewish attorneys I have to deal with." She said.

"I'd be happy to. It's a great language. Only requires one or two words to make a point unlike Latin where you have to string out an entire sentence or two before hitting someone with the actual insult." He chuckled. "Where's Nicky?"

"Off at a friend's enjoying her final week of freedom."

He told Erin about the call from Lynne including his faux pas.

"Oh, so I'm not the only person you call sweets?" She asked while waiving a wooden spoon at him.

"I figured it was you. She never calls me." He responded in his own defense. "Anyway, we're going to Detroit Friday through Sunday and everyone will be over on Saturday for our Labor Day party.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait to meet your sisters."

"Well, as of right now, they are dying to meet the woman who has captured my heart" and he informed her of Lynne's question and his answer.

Erin put her arms around him and kissed him and then hugged him tightly.

"Me too." She answered, letting Sloan know that she felt the same about him.

Sloan's email alert went off so he checked to see the scanned letter from the temple and read it aloud to Erin.

"Dear Doctor Silver, It is with great pleasure that we welcome you as a member of our congregation, yada yada yada. We will happily accept your generous offer of $100,000 as your building fund donation as well as $100,000 per annum in annual dues. There will be no need to provide your financial information as you have an outstanding reputation on such matters. Please be advised that we have reserved 10 seats for you at our Rosh Hashanah and Yom Kippur services. If additional tickets are needed, please advise. Of course, any additional contributions you wish to make to the temple may be made to any of our funds, a list of which is attached. We appreciate your kind generosity and look forward to formally meeting you soon. Regards, Robert Rosen, Chairman, Membership Committee.'

"Goniffs" He snorted.

"What's a goniff? She asked.

"A thief. $200K isn't enough they are taking me up on my offer to donate to one of their funds."

"Send them $10,000 and leave it at that." She suggested.

"Good idea. We can review the funds tonight and decide which would best use the money." He noted.

"We?" She asked.

"Yes, you're a part of this too and I value your opinion." He responded.

"Thank you Sloan, that means a lot to me." She expressed.

After dinner was complete and the dishes cleaned and stowed away, they sat down at her lap top and reviewed the different funds.

They each made a list of three that interested them and then compared their selections.

In the end, they selected two. One would pay for a deserving student to attend a one year exchange program in Israel and the other would send a boy or girl, age 15 or under to a Jewish summer camp for an eight week period. They agreed on funding one boy and one girl for camp. Sloan then sent an email to Lynne with all the information and the stipulation on the camp fund contributions and asked that she issue and overnight the checks directly to the temple so that they would be received on Wednesday by 3:00 p.m. He also copied her in on the email he had received from the Membership Committee.

He would call the Rabbi in the morning and advise that they would only be attending the evening service for Rosh Hashanah and not the remaining holiday services so that others could use the tickets.

He then snuggled up on the couch with Erin and they watched some TV before calling it a night after the news was over.

"We're starting to lapse into the habits of an old married couple." She teased as they were snuggled in bed.

"I didn't think old people did it this much." He said, recovering from Erin's latest assault on his body.

"Silly boy, I meant as in making decisions, ordering bills to be paid, watching television and then heading off to bed." She responded.

"There's something to be said about having lazy nights where all you need is the one you love next to you. It's those people that always have to be on the go who are lacking a real relationship." He surmised.

"Agreed." She said. "Besides, I'm becoming possessive and I don't like sharing you with women who want your autograph." She pouted.

"A hazard of fame, but know this. They may hold my handwriting, but never my hand shall they hold."

"That is so sweet, come here." And she pulled him to her and they held one another until sleep gently took them in its grasp.

The next morning, Lynne scanned and emailed Sloan a copy of the checks she had written for his approval, along with the FED EX waybill she had prepared. He approved the checks as written and knew that they would be received by 3 p.m. the next day.

He sent off a short thank you note to Robert Rosen and specified the checks that would be received the next day by number, amount and specified purpose of application.

The contribution checks were drawn on the account of Winged Tiger Philanthropic Charities, LTD., as Sloan did not like to be personally associated with his works as that only caused everyone to come out of the woodwork, pestering him for money.

He requested that the contributions to the two funds be accordingly noted under this name in the temple bulletin and not in his own.

Sloan gave Lynne a great deal of latitude deciding which of his different accounts and organizations to draw from and she did a great job balancing the act, as Sloan had several charities and works which he sponsored in part or directly funded. In many instances, Paige or Lynne would stand in for their brother presenting checks and participating in charitable events when he was not able or interested in doing so himself. He learned a long time ago never to ask Karen or disaster could strike. Maybe now he would have Erin to help him shoulder this load, at least in New York City. He would definitely discuss it with her in the near future.

He dashed a quick email off to the Rabbi regarding the tickets and he figured he had settled that problem and was off to handle another in the form of an uncooperative agent.

Erin was preparing for a trial which would begin after Labor Day and she still had two witnesses to interview as to their testimony. She had left messages and had one of her investigators go out to their homes, but neither could be contacted. She did not want this hanging over her head ruining her Labor Day weekend.

The forensics evidence was strong and she had her key witness locked and sealed, but she subscribed to the theory that the more ordinary people she could put on her side of the scale, the better her case would relate to a jury thereby tipping their verdict in the prosecution's favor.

She was excited to be heading to Detroit on Friday. Two weeks ago tonight she was crying into her pillow and 14 days later she was in a full blown relationship with a wonderful man whom she wanted to marry and to have and hold forever.

She also felt good about her life moving beyond her family and while she would always be but one phone call away, her brothers were grown men who could take care of themselves, and her father needed this push to get him dating again. Her mother had been gone for nine years this coming September 14th and while she missed her dearly, it was time for Frank to hoist himself up by his bootstraps and move on. Erin had done her duty filling in and it was time that she had her life back to live as she chose.

Sloan was beginning to include her in his life decisions and Erin knew that she had now passed the point of no return and more importantly, she had no desire to return to who she had been and was now holding on for the adventure she knew they would be taking together.

Now if only she could locate her two witnesses, life would for once, be perfect.

At 4:00 her investigator called to advise he had located the first of the two missing witnesses and would have her in Erin's office within the hour.

Erin called Nicky to let her know she'd be home late. Nicky said that she would stay with her friend Colleen so that was a relief to Erin. Next she called Sloan to advise that she would be working until at least 6 p.m. and to start dinner without her. He said he would be at his office and to call when she was done and they'd go out instead.

The witness arrived at 4:45 p.m. and Erin spent the next hour reviewing her testimony and insuring that she was prepared for next week.

The second witness was still in the wind.

She called Sloan and arranged to meet at a quiet place half way between their offices in 20 minutes.

When she arrived she smiled to see that he had already ordered her a drink and an appetizer.

"You my love are a lifesaver." She told him before giving him a big kiss.

He held her chair for her and then leaned in and hugged her tightly.

"So, one witness down and one to go and two days left to find him."

"That sums it up." She said.

Dinner was peaceful and she was glad she didn't have to go home and cook.

"I want to pack some things and take them over to the Penthouse tonight so that if this happens again, we can just stay there and not have to be worrying about meeting up. Especially if I'm in trial."

"What about Nicky?" He asked.

"Do you have a spare bedroom?" She asked.

It's a three bedroom suite. One for us, one for Nicky and one for your shoes as promised." He smirked.

She just stared at him. "You are so lucky I love you or truthfully, the mood I am in right now, I would get you back for that comment." She said.

"Feeling overworked?" He asked.

"Yes, but definitely not under loved." She responded.

After dinner, he had Carlo take him back to the office and he picked up one of the MKT's and headed back to Brooklyn, meeting up with Erin.

She packed up some clothes along with three boxes with what she needed along with some clothes for Nicky including a spare school uniform. They would stop at the drug store to get what the women would need and then head back to the penthouse to unload and spend the night there.

By 9:30 p.m. she was unpacked and settled in.

"If we need to go shopping for anything you need in the way of clothes or accessories for you or Nicky, let me know and we can go either tomorrow night or Thursday night." He offered.

"You are so sweet. I'll make a list. I may need a couple of more suits and blouses, and I'll have Nicky get two new uniforms anyway so she can bring her current ones over here. I'll ask her what else she needs tomorrow."

Sloan cracked open a bottle of wine and brought Erin a glass. "Here, relax." He turned on some soft instrumental music from back in the 60's. She found that she liked the tune that was playing so she got up and went over and wrapped her arms around him and they swayed and kissed while the instruments enveloped them, washing the day's stress away.

"I love this song, what's it called?" She asked.

"Cast Your Fate to the Wind by Vince Gauraldi who wrote all the music for the Charley Brown movies." He informed her.

"How poetic as that's what we've done." She said while she held him as another tune came on.

"And no regrets that we did." He responded.

"Not a one though now you have two demerits. At three you are on punishment." She said.

"What demerits?" He asked.

"You cheated at bowling and you made fun of my shoes." She noted. "A woman never forgets such things." She informed him.

"And what is the punishment?" He asked.

"It varies as to what the third offense is and the mood I am in at the time, but suffice to say you'll find out sooner rather than later at the rate you're going." She nodded.

"Do I get any rewards for good behavior?" He asked.

"Every night I take you to bed is your reward." She smiled before it hit her.

"You do have three demerits. I just remembered the stunt with the ice and extorting a kiss." She said giving him her courtroom look.

"Yes, but you said you already punished me for that when you were supposed to be rubbing my back and smacked my butt instead."

"You didn't feel it so that it count. Now I have to consider what to do in order to clean your slate." She said.

"It seems like it's a no win scenario for me." He commented.

"Correct. My house, my rules." She smirked.

"Yes, but if memory serves, the shoe comment originated here and the other two alleged offenses were on neutral territory."

"Irrelevant, I still make the rules. Matriarchal society, remember?" She said. "Besides, this penthouse is ours which puts it in my jurisdiction making any offense originating here subject to my rules. As to the neutral facilities, you enticed me to join you at these locations only to commit your nefarious acts thereby breaching my full trust in your honor so as such, these also fall under my rules of don't cheat and don't extort. I'll let you go on the ice in my bikini as that was actually a good one and I was fair game for it.

"Now I know how a 2,000 pound Clydesdale feels being led around by a 100 pound woman."

"And now you're beginning to get the picture. I'm impressed." She smiled. "I will stay your punishment for tonight but it will be meted out when I'm in the mood so consider yourself lucky buster."

"By the way, before I forget, I have something for you."

Sloan went into his safe and came back with a key to the door and a fob which activated the elevator and opened the lobby doors and the garage door along with a slip of paper with her alarm code.

"Now it's officially _our_ place." He said.

"Thank you. Now I feel at home here." She replied.

Erin began tiring out so he carried her into the bedroom and they quickly got ready for bed. She climbed in while he locked up and turned off the music. By the time he returned she was sound asleep. He tucked her in and then snuggled in next to her, lying on top of the covers as was his habit. Unfortunately, he forgot to turn up the temperature on the thermostat so as he slept, the apartment continued to cool without the benefit of sunlight warming it.

At 3 a.m. Erin awoke to the sound of chattering teeth and immediately realized what had happened.

"Sloan, wake up." She tried shaking him but he was in a deep sleep. Beginning to panic, she got out of bed and managed to pull the blanket and top sheet out from under him and to cover him back up. She then tucked his side of both underneath in order to form one side of a pocket. She climbed back into bed, rolled the other side up under herself and then pulled him to her creating a tent that would hold their body heat. His skin felt cool and she rubbed him briskly to increase his circulation. The chattering started to slow and finally stopped and he started to stir and wake up, lifting his head to look at her. "Don't you ever sleep on top of the covers again." She scolded. He smiled and put his head back on her chest and promptly fell back asleep, blissfully oblivious as to what had just transpired. When he awoke the next morning, he got an earful from Erin who thought she was going to have to call 911.

Erin realized this was part and parcel of being in a relationship. Not all times were good and not all partners were perfect and she was sure that at some point, the shoe would be on the other foot, but when all was reviewed and evaluated, she wouldn't want to change a thing.

Friday morning had arrived. Sloan carried a small attaché case downstairs while Erin had packed lightly. He had everything he needed at his house outside Detroit and would be taking her shopping for a new wardrobe at the Somerset Mall. Lynne was going to pass a kidney stone when those credit card statements arrived but he didn't care. First of all, he couldn't even spend the interest he made each year let alone touch any of the principal, which kept growing due to his extensive holdings. Secondly, he wanted to spoil and indulge Erin because it made him happy to do so.

They hopped in the Imperial and Carlo headed to the West 30th Street Heliport along the Hudson River where the chopper and its pilot were waiting.

Sloan grabbed his case and Erin's two bags and headed over to the AugustaWestland which already had one of its two engines running. He stowed the luggage and they both hopped into the nicely appointed passenger cabin.

"Aren't you going to fly it?" She asked.

"Nope. I'll fly the next leg. I want to be back here with you." He said leaning up to his her neck.

The pilot came on over the intercom. "Clear to start #1 boss?" He asked.

Just as Sloan was about to answer Erin's cell phone went off.

"Wait one." Sloan instructed the pilot, knowing that noise from the second engine would make it more difficult for Erin to communicate.

Erin continued for another minute and then asked the other party to wait.

"They just found the second witness and he's being brought to my office right now." She said.

Sloan grabbed the com to the cockpit. "Shut her down. We're delayed. Notify operations at Teterboro."

The engine noise began to diminish as the pilot started shutting down the helicopter.

"The nice thing about having our own transportation is that we do not have to keep to a rigid schedule."

Sloan called Carlo and asked him to return and to take Erin back to her office and to wait for her.

"Go take care of this or it will bother you all weekend and neither of us wants that." He said.

Erin conveyed instructions to her investigator who was holding on the other end, then disconnected.

"What will you do, I could be a couple of hours?" She asked.

"Go, I'll read the manual on this thing to entertain myself." He smiled.

"Thank you for being so understanding. I'll make it up to you." She said giving him a kiss.

"Just put the bastard in the pen where he belongs and I'll consider us even." He smiled.

Erin arrived at her office to find the witness being briefed by a junior ADA. Erin took over and began reviewing his testimony.

Afterwards, she quickly typed up a memo detailing her interview and hit the print button. She called in her assistant and spent another 20 minutes going over which exhibits and witnesses she would need and in what order when the trial began on Tuesday.

"If any last minute defense motions come in let me know but other than that, have a great weekend." She wished her immediate staff and once again she was on her way.

She called Sloan as she was approaching the heliport and he ordered the pilot to begin the engine start sequence. By the time Erin hopped in, both engines had stabilized and they were ready to go.

"Take her up Chuck." He ordered and they were off on another adventure.

Fifteen minutes later they were at Teterboro Airport which served as a major facility for private and other non-commercial aircraft.

One of Sloan's holding companies chartered aircraft to his law firm and other entities around the country and he had based his New York operations from this airport. It was also here that he kept one of his personal jets, an aircraft that he had originally seen on television as a boy.

The helicopter touched down and they quickly exited. The pilot shut down the bird and went over to transfer their luggage to the waiting plane.

Sloan and Erin went inside the hangar where she noticed a larger version of the helicopter they just landed in, along with a Cessna Citation X corporate jet. Sloan obtained the latest weather information both for their transit and landing airport. He verified that the aircraft had been fully checked out and fueled with adequate reserves in case they were required to hold or divert to an alternate airport.

He signed for the aircraft, which he personally owned, and took Erin by the hand.

They walked out onto the tarmac where Erin noticed an airplane that was a mix in color between silver and gold. To the left of the aircraft's door she noticed the name "Auric Enterprises, Ltd."

"What is Auric Enterprises?" She asked.

"Ever seen any of the original James Bond movies, and I'm talking the ones with Sean Connery." He asked.

"Sure, when I was younger I would watch them with Joe and Danny."

"This is a Lockheed JetStar. Remember Auric Goldfinger? This was his private plane, the one used in the movie for the exterior shots. I noticed it up for sale a few years ago so I bought it and had it restored. Lynne lost her lunch when she saw what it cost me, but this is a genuine piece of cinematic history."

Once Erin was inside, her mouth dropped at how opulent the interior was. "This is amazing."

"Thank you. I rarely ride in the back as I love flying this plane. Come up front and hop into the co-pilot's seat. It's a fifty five minute flight to Detroit so you may as well join me."

He helped Erin get strapped into the right hand seat and gave her a quick tutorial on the controls and instruments so that she could follow along.

Sloan started his preflight check list and then moved on to the engine start check list. He had Erin do the honors as he showed her what to do.

"Start # 3," He directed her and she held the start switch and watched the gauges until they reached the correct compression level. Then she flicked the fuel switch for the number 3 engine to "ON" and watched as the gauges immediately rose indicating a successful start.

"That is so cool." She smiled.

"Three more to go." He told her. "Start #4." And she repeated the process. Sloan then made some input adjustments and toggled a couple of switches and ordered the power cart disconnected.

"Ok, turn this switch over to cross-bleed", which she did. She then started the #2 and finally the #1 engine.

He explained what was next and had Erin read off the check list as he performed the checks.

"Looks like we are ready to go."

He had Erin put on a headset and instructed her on what to say.

She pressed the mic button down and began.

"Teterboro ground from November Seven One One Zulu, IFR direct to Papa Tango Kilo with Gulf, ready to taxi."

"November Seven One One Zulu, contact tower at 118.9 for taxi clearance. Have a nice day."

Erin acknowledged the instruction and switched over to the tower frequency as Sloan had instructed her.

"Teterboro Tower from November Seven One One Zulu, ready to Taxi, IFR direct to Papa Tango Kilo with Gulf."

"November Seven One One Zulu, squawk Two One Four Seven. Taxi to and hold short of runway Two Four."

Erin repeated then acknowledged the instructions as Sloan dialed in the transponder code. He then began advancing the outboard throttles for engines 1 and 4 as they taxied to the departure end of the assigned runway. Once they arrived at the hold short stop bar, he throttled back down and braked.

Erin looked out her window and watched as a Gulfstream 500 majestically swooped down and landed on the same runway.

"November Seven One One Zulu, Teterboro Tower, Runway Two Four, line up and wait." The controller directed.

Erin repeated the instructions concluding with "November Seven One One Zulu."

Sloan taxied into position and Erin quickly read the after taxi check list while Sloan performed the checks. "Landing lights on, Auto throttles set, Autopilot set. Fuel pumps on, hydraulic pumps, on. Flaps 20, check. Slats to setting 2. Check."

He looked over to Erin. "Once we are told to go, there's no turning back for us, you know that."

"November Seven One One Zulu, Teterboro Tower. Turn right heading Two Six Zero, Climb and maintain three thousand. Wind Two Six Zero at Niner, Altimeter three zero zero five, runway Two Four, clear for takeoff.

Sloan repeated the takeoff clearance.

He looked at Erin one last time.

She looked deep into Sloan's eyes as she thumbed the mic button. "November Seven One One Zulu, rolling."

Sloan's right hand was resting atop the throttles. Erin placed her left on top of it and together, they pushed them forward to takeoff power.

The four engines roared as the JetStar immediately responded gathering speed as it hurled down the runway and as Erin squeezed Sloan's hand, they slipped the surly bonds of earth to dance the skies on laughter-silvered wings.

-30-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 6:

"Gear Up." Sloan called out and Erin lifted the handle retracting the landing gear.

"Flaps 10, Slats 1." He ordered. Erin performed the settings as Sloan climbed the aircraft to 3,000 feet and turned it on a heading of 260 degrees as instructed by Teterboro Tower.

She called out. "Three Red, Flaps at 10, Slats at 1" indicating the gear was retracted and the flaps and slats where he had requested.

"Flaps 5." He called out and she answered.

As the aircraft flew faster, it needed narrower wings to do so. Sloan was in the process of streamlining the jet by 'cleaning up the wing'.

He pressed the autopilot button activating the system and selected HDG and dialed it to 260. He set the altitude selector to 3000 and the auto throttles to 200 knots.

"Flaps 2, slats 0." He called out and she complied.

Once they had attained sufficient speed, he made the final call out.

"Flaps 0." He ordered and Erin fully retracted them.

"November Seven One One Zulu, Teteboro Tower, climb to 7,000 feet and contact New York Departure on 120.10."

Erin read back the instructions while Sloan set the altitude selector to 7000. She next switched the com system over to New York ATC Departure and checked in. They were cleared to flight level 120 which is 12,000 feet and to turn right to 300 degrees and resume their own navigation which would be by GPS directly into Oakland County International Airport which is about 30 miles northwest of downtown Detroit, Michigan. Crossing through 10,000 feet Sloan called for his after departure checklist and turned off the landing lights and the standby hydraulic and fuel pumps.

They were handed over from New York ATC to Cleveland ATC and brought up to Flight Level 250 which they would cruise at while crossing over Lake Erie south of Buffalo New York before heading west and into the Wolverine State.

The JetStar was now heading into a slight easterly headwind but still making over 420 knots ground speed.

Erin was having a blast serving as the co-pilot and she enjoyed how Sloan explained the different facets of flight to her. He could have easily done everything himself and made her simply a spectating passenger, but instead he incorporated her as a part of the team, as he somehow always seemed to do while at no time did he ever tell her that was what he was doing. This was one of the many things that she loved that about him.

Erin had been bitten by the bug. She wanted to learn to fly and hoped that he would give her lessons.

With the aircraft stabilized, Sloan leaned back and turned his attention to Erin.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Very much so." She grinned.

He went on to explain other instruments on the panel in front of her including the weather radar, Traffic Collision Avoidance System (TCAS), the ground proximity radar, as well as how the different navigation systems worked such as ADF, VOR, LOC, ILS and GPS, which is what they were now using to direct the plane towards Waterford Township, Michigan.

He also scrolled through the aircraft's navigation system to show other airports within the area as they passed over, their runway headings and lengths, and radio frequencies associated with them.

Then he scrolled to their destination airport which went by the code PTK or Pontiac as it was originally known. He handed Erin the Jeppsen chart depicting the different runways and approaches and explained that most likely, they would be given a visual approach into the west on the longer south runway. This meant that Sloan would be able to see the field clearly from a distance and would manually guide the plane down and onto the surface without use of the Instrument Landing System which only functioned for the reverse approach or an easterly landing.

"This is a lot of information to learn." She noted.

"I began flying over 25 years ago so I have had some time become familiar with it, but I'm more than happy to spend whatever time is necessary to help you understand it." He said.

20 minutes later they began their descent and Erin once again began handling the duties of the co-pilot.

Sloan was assigned the Visual Approach to runway Two Seven Left as he had predicted and Erin marveled at how gently he set the nimble jet onto the runway, almost as if he wanted its wheels to softly kiss the surface of his beloved native Michigan, welcoming himself back home.

They taxied to their hangar and Erin wasn't surprised to see another deep blue AugustaWestland helicopter waiting for them.

He read off the post taxi and shutdown check lists as Erin performed the functions. When everything was secured, they opened the door and lowered the air stairs.

Erin stepped out first and took a big breath of the fresh air around her and she did notice a difference as there was a certain crispness to it she didn't often find in New York City.

Sloan came down behind her and watched as one of his staff transferred their bags to the copter.

They went into the hangar where he briefed the pilot on duty as to the condition of the aircraft and stated that all she needed was to be refueled for their return trip on Sunday. He was given a briefing on the state of the helicopter as he signed it out. Sloan helped Erin into the left side co-pilot's seat and then came around to the right side.

"This is an identical twin to the one we were in this morning, which we also flew to Montauk, but this one is special because she was the first one I acquired and she's specially equipped for the unique landing we will be shortly making." He grinned.

He had Erin read the check list and when it was time, instructed her to start the No. 1 engine followed by No. 2.

When everything was ready, she contacted Pontiac Tower.

"Pontiac Tower, November Seven One One Alpha Whiskey, request direct Three One Whiskey Tango." Erin stated.

"November Seven One One Alpha Whiskey, climb to 5,000 feet ASL. Clear direct to Three One Whiskey Tango" came the tower's reply.

"Seven One One Alpha Whiskey" she said acknowledging the clearance.

Sloan applied the throttles and the AugustaWestland 139 climbed effortlessly into the bright Michigan sky.

Twelve Miles southeast of Oakland County International Airport lies the western boundary of the City of Bloomfield Hills, Michigan.

Sloan had grown up a mile south south west of this location in Bloomfield Township, in the house his parents had owned since 1971 so he knew the area very well, especially as he had driven by the site of his future home every day for the three years he attended high school just a mile north of where he and Erin were now heading.

When Sloan built his dream house, he did it by purchasing and then demolishing the house next door. The other parcel of land he purchased west of that had never been developed and he had been required to deforest much of it so that it was open land upon which he could build.

Sloan didn't care as much about the house he was building as he did about specific things he wanted it to have such as a very large and deep swimming pool with its own pool house so people never had to come inside the main house with wet feet and bathing attire. He wanted a commercial kitchen inside the house and an outdoor cooking suite, one for the pool house and one attached to the rear of the main house. The house had a five car garage built into its side but he had added a 12 car attached garage above which held his man cave, and which below was an underground garage where he stored the choicest tidbits of his classic car collection.

He built a carriage house at the foot of south entrance to his property where his permanent staff lived.

But number one on the list was his own helipad so that he could fly his helicopter to and from the airport and land it on his front lawn.

He had engineered an ingenious system that especially for night arrivals, made landing the big chopper easy.

The helipad was set in a bathtub excavation of reinforced concrete, riding a series of pneumatic shocks and springs that absorbed the weight of the heavy helicopter and adjusted symmetrically to where that weight was. The top facing of the pad was a reinforced clear Plexiglas turntable and underneath were different colored LED lighting layouts, some of which formed a big red circle with a red letter H in the middle which all helipads were required to have.

The Plexiglas was interwoven with a heating element which would melt any snow and ice providing a clean and dry surface upon which the bird could land but best of all, as his approaches were usually from east to west and his departures west to east, a motorized turntable allowed the helicopter to be automatically rotated 180 degrees once it landed so that it was ready to depart as quickly as possible.

The concrete sides of the structure were also equipped with lighting which lit up the helicopter sitting on it along with the ground around it so that the crew and passengers would see where they were walking. The concrete walkway to and from the helipad was also heated to eliminate snow and ice.

Sloan installed pop up LED fixtures around certain parts of the front lawn that served to mark the safe approach zone so that he wouldn't encounter any overhead wires. A digital weather system on the house relayed wind speed and direction, temperature, dew point, and barometric pressure to instruments on the co-pilot's display panel.

There was even an ILS system and a simplified approach SSLAF lighting system that could guide the helicopter to its pad in the worst of Michigan weather, but best of all, this system allowed the helicopter to land itself.

The ultimate feature however was the capture clamps Sloan had designed so that once the helicopter was parked on the right spot, a press of a button would cause specialized chocks to press against the copter's wheels while mechanical hooks clamped on to special metal handles welded to the bird's hull which then hydraulically pulled down anchoring the helicopter in place. This combination served to make the big Augusta impervious to winds up to 100 MPH and Sloan never had to worry about it being blown over or off of its elevated perch.

He may have been an athlete and an attorney, but deep down, Sloan Silver was an engineer and he loved to design.

Erin contacted Detroit Approach and received clearance for them to approach and then descend to Three One Whiskey Tango.

Five minutes later, they began the landing checklist and Erin lowered the landing gear. She pushed a button at Sloan's direction and a previously dark display panel came to life as it tied in with the electronic systems installed around the property and within the landing pad as well as the weather metering systems on the outside of the house.

Stone instructed her as to what buttons to push and then to read off the wind and altimeter information.

Wind is 290 at 9 knots. Altimeter is 30.05 she announced.

Sloan engaged the modified 139's most engaging feature, its ability to land itself.

He sat back as Erin stared at him wondering what he was doing but as she watched the helicopter overflew the rear of his house, made a wide circle north of and around his property and then came in for a perfect three point landing on the helipad.

The motorized turntable then rotated 180 degrees. Sloan engaged the clamp feature and the big bird was secured. Erin pushed one last button on the special display panel and the helipad lights and landing approach features deactivated.

They performed the post flight check list and Erin shut down the twin engines and toggled off the Master Battery switch.

As she watched, a Cadillac Escalade ESV made its way over to the helipad and parked in a special area designed for vehicles meeting the helicopter.

A man about her father's age stepped out wearing a dark suit and bow tie. He looked very proper and wore spectacles of the old British Style.

Sloan helped Erin down from the helipad and introduced her to Albert, the man without whom he could not function when home. Albert shook Erin's hand and then Sloan's, before pulling Sloan into a big hug.

"I really missed you and this place. I feel that I've been gone forever." Sloan said.

"Welcome home Sebastian."

"Albert and his lovely wife Winnie are the only two who call me by my middle name. It's a compromise as they won't call me Sloan and I won't permit being addressed as Mr. or Dr. Silver."

Erin smiled as she watched how emotional Sloan had become. She realized he loved New York City, but deep down he was a native Detroiter.

He must have read her mind because he announced. "Come on, let's head in, Erin is going to think that I won't want to return to New York, but she's wrong. That's where she is and where my heart now resides." He smiled.

She took his arm and held herself close as they entered the Escalade. Albert put their luggage in the rear and drove them up to the front door.

Erin and Sloan entered the house and she was instantly astonished and impressed with its beauty.

He led Erin up to the master suite which encompassed the entire third floor.

"Sloan, this is incredible. Did you design this?" She asked.

I worked with the architect but Lynne, Paige and my mother did most of the decorating.

They made their way through the rest of the house and Erin felt one room was just a beautiful as the next. The Grand Room as he called it had two nine foot Yamaha Concert Grand Pianos, one white, the other black.

"My mother is a phenomenal pianist and Karen and I still both play fairly well." He explained.

They entered the huge commercial kitchen to find Winney, Albert's wife who was Sloan's chief cook and housekeeper. She welcomed Erin and then gave Sloan a long motherly hug. "We missed you. It's good to have you home, if even just for a weekend."

"Thank you Winney, I'm glad to be back but we have to head back out for a couple of hours. I promised Erin a trip to Somerset.

"Lucky you!" Winney smiled. "I'm sure a beautiful woman like Erin won't have any trouble finding whatever she's looking for."

"Thank you Winney, you're too kind." Erin said.

Sloan led Erin back outside and they hopped into the Escalade. They drove out the front driveway and past the electronic gates which opened for them, the helicopter sitting like a praying mantis to their right and the Gatekeeper's house off to their left.

"No driver or bodyguard?" She asked.

"Not necessary where we are going. Besides, I have you to fend off the women." He chuckled.

"Damned straight you do." She nodded.

"So, are you on informational overload right now?" He asked.

"Gee, ya think?" She joked. "I'm lucky to get a guy to take me to dinner without having to put out for him and here you're whisking me away into a life I never knew existed or thought I would ever be a part of and while I have no desire to walk away from you I will need some time to process all of this."

"At least you're honest about it and I can understand if it is overwhelming, but like anything else, you'll get used to it." He said.

"Albert and Winney are lovely people." She said.

"They look at me like the son they never had and many a night I would have long discussions with Albert about women, politics, religion and the like." He admitted.

"So why were you in such a hurry to get out of there? We could have gone shopping later." She asked.

"Because Lynne lives on the other side of the street which boundaries my back yard and she can see and hear the copter when it comes and goes because it flies over her house to get into the landing pattern. I'm not in the mood for twenty questions or for her to interrogate you. I need to adjust as well darling." He informed Erin.

"Are you a different person here than you are in New York?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm under familial pressure here that I left behind me. Now I have to deal with it and the guilt that goes along with leaving which I'm sure my mother and Karen will have no trouble heaping on." He said. "Welcome to my version of Frank and Danny."

Erin sympathetically nodded as she could understand that all too well.

They arrived at the Somerset Mall and decided to hit the north mall first. Erin knew what she was looking for and if she didn't find everything she wanted, they would head across the street to the original section of the mall.

"I can't believe all the stores in the place, look at the outfits Sloan, and the prices!" She exclaimed after walking into several of the establishments.

"Don't you worry about those, let's find you whatever you need, be it for here or back in New York."

"Sloan, I can't afford most of this stuff, I'm just an ADA." She said.

"And you aren't the one paying for it, I am because I love you and I want you to be happy." He said.

"I can't accept. I will take your body and I will definitely take your love because I can reciprocate those but I can't afford to reciprocate your gifts." She said.

"Walk with me." He said.

They went back outside and headed over to a quiet area where they could talk.

"I want you to just hear me out." He said. "I'm in love with you and I believe the reverse holds true for you. We are building something and if we were married, then my spoiling you would not even be in question, would it?" He asked.

"No, because we'd be a family and I would accept this as a part of that, but even still, I would never go on a spending spree with your money and it is yours, not ours and certainly not mine." She said.

"And you are being Irish proud and I love you for it, but what good is it if I don't use it because it's just a tool and right now, I want to lavish you because it makes me happy to do so. Trust me, this won't even make a dent in my interest income this year." He smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think I'm a gold digger." She said.

"That is one big demerit for you. Two more and you're on punishment." He warned her.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" She cooed.

"I'm sure you can imagine there are places in my house I can restrain and torture you until you are so frustrated and then I'll get you to that point again, and so on and so on." He sneered.

"Two can play at that game." She sneered back.

"Great, but we are burning daylight so let's get shopping. I need a few things too so it's not like you're the only one breaking the bank." He smiled.

"Okay, if you want to spoil me rotten, than I accept." She smiled, "But, you better plan on keeping me now."

"I always have. Besides, I warned you that once we left the runway at Teterboro there was no turning back and your response was to push my hand forward on the throttles."

"That's true, speaking of which, I appreciate everything you are offering me but there is however one thing that I do want." She demanded.

"Name it"

"I want to take flying lessons." She smiled.

He grinned. "Fine, I will sign you up for ground school and the basics."

She jumped into his arms. "Thank you." A big kiss was planted and then they went into the mall to do their damnedest to contribute to the local economy.

Three hours later they were on their way home when Sloan receive a text from Albert. "L".

"Shit, Lynne is at the house."

"Settle down, it could be worse." She said.

"How?" He asked.

"It could be Karen." She chuckled.

Almost immediately another text popped up. "K"

"Now see what you did? It's like Beetlejuice, you mentioned her and poof, she's there."

Ten minutes later "P" popped up.

"Good, Paige just pulled in. At least I have her to counteract the other two."

Sloan pulled into his property through the north entrance. This was the back way in directly to his garage where he could sneak in to the house without being ambushed.

"I'll have Albert take everything up. He'll have hired some help now that I'm here for a couple of days."

Sloan opened the back door and slipped in with Erin. He could hear his sisters talking in the den, mostly speculating as to what Erin was like.

"Why don't you come find out for yourselves?" He informed them in a booming deep voice, one Erin had only heard when he sang.

He heard them rise up and head towards the kitchen where he and Erin were waiting.

He watched them enter, true to form. Karen was in the lead like a bulldozer plowing the way. Lynne was next, ready to assess the situation and Paige came in last, ready to implement damage control.

They all hugged and kissed Sloan who was cordial with Karen, kind with Lynne and warm with Paige.

Next he introduced Erin who towered over all three of his sisters.

Karen was 5'0", Lynne 5'2" and Paige 5'5" and all were very slender in build like Erin though she could see Paige carried muscle where the older two were mostly just toned.

They went and sat at the kitchen table and Winney brought them over coffee and cookies. "Thank you Winney." Sloan said.

"A pleasure Sebastian, just yell if you need anything else."

"Why can't she call you Sloan like everyone else?" Karen asked.

"Because she and Albert feel it improper to do so and I won't permit them to call me Mr. or Dr. Silver so my middle name is our compromise." He answered.

Erin could hear the edginess in his voice and Paige caught it too so she picked up the conversation asking Erin about her family and what it was like being an ADA and having three brothers as she had her hands full with one.

Sloan silently thanked Paige as Erin told them about Danny, Linda and her nephews, and Jamie, and her father and grandfather. When she told Joe's story even Karen began to tear up. Sloan held Erin to him and kissed her cheek while he rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry Erin." Paige said.

"Thank you. It's been five years and it never gets easier."

She then talked about Nicky and they shared their stories regarding their children. Karen had a son and daughter who were 25 and 23, Lynne had two boys ages 10 and a 5 and Paige had a 2 year old daughter.

"Those children are the light of my life." Sloan said.

"And they miss their favorite uncle who spoils them rotten." Lynne smiled.

"I'll get to make up for it in part tomorrow. By the way, we plan on coming back for Yom Kippur." He noted.

"I would hope so considering that's your birthday." Karen stated. She looked at Erin. "Be sure you give him a good birthday spanking!" She laughed, a very weird laugh Erin thought.

"Don't worry, I will." Erin grinned at Sloan.

"So, any plans tonight?" Paige asked.

"I was thinking of hopping in the Augusta and flying up north for pork chops." He joked referencing a restaurant in Traverse City they liked which served fantastic one pound pork chops.

"You just got here, why leave so soon, just trying to get away from us again?" Karen accusingly asked.

"I'm joking Karen." He said.

"How about I get a sitter for the three younger ones and the adults go out tonight?" Lynne asked.

"What about Mom and Dad?" Sloan asked.

"Last time I checked Sloan, they were adults." Lynne smiled.

"Yeah, old ones." Karen laughed.

"Sounds good to me. I'll make reservations at the LCH." He said.

"Are we going to carpool?" Karen asked.

"Yes, I can take Mom and Dad and one other couple in the Escalade." He said.

"Karen and I and our husbands can come together and meet you downtown." Lynne offered.

Karen announced she was heading home and would see them later and stood up and walked out. No goodbyes, no 'nice meeting you Erin'.

Lynne and Paige looked at Sloan who was starting to wonder if his oldest sister was mentally ill. Lynne answered for them both. "We understand Sloan. She isn't getting any easier to be around."

"Maybe she needs to see someone?" He asked.

"She hasn't changed in 30 years so why would she now?" Lynne asked.

"I should find her a specialist. She needs help. She's worsened in the past few months since I left."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Lynne promised as Sloan excused himself to observe Karen leaving. Something was definitely not right with his oldest sister.

"Erin, take good care of our brother. In our own way, we each love him very much and we are very happy he has met a wonderful woman like you to love and cherish him." Paige said.

"I didn't know what to expect when Sloan told me the other night that he was in love, but now I do and I'm pleased. You two make a very beautiful couple and he requires a firm woman who won't let him push her around but on the other side, he is starved for love and affection. Be firm, but gentle and at all times loving and you'll always have his heart." Lynne instructed her.

"Thank you both, I will always treasure and cherish him." Erin replied.

Sloan returned to the kitchen where his sisters were just standing up. "I'll see you later tonight big brother." Lynne kissed and hugged him and then Erin. Paige followed suit.

After they left, Sloan commented to Erin. "Karen is descending into some form of insanity. They see her every day so it doesn't register the same to them but I can see it. My younger sister is losing her mind." He quietly observed.

"Who is married to the Psychiatrist? Erin asked as she held him.

"Lynne." "Karen is married to the engineer and Paige to the Cardiologist."

"Would it help to talk to your brother in law? Seek his opinion? She asked.

"I'll ask him tonight or tomorrow as to his thoughts." Sloan answered.

Erin was fortunate that she rarely had to have her clothes altered or hemmed unlike Sloan who for all his height, had short legs and a long wide torso, sort of like The Hulk.

They both showered and dressed and Erin appreciated the beautiful bathroom she had to herself. Sloan mentioned that the key to any successful relationship or marriage was separate bathrooms and she wholeheartedly agreed.

Once they were ready, they headed out for the very short drive to his parent's house.

Sloan pulled out via the north exit and pointed out Lynne's house across the street and to the east, which was very striking Erin thought.

"I bought that land at the same time I purchased what is the eastern lot that forms my present property. My original plan was to put the helipad where Lynne's house is and build my house where the pool house is facing west. When the western half of my present land became available, I changed the designs and had the house relocated to where it is, facing south and relocated the helipad to the front lawn. I didn't know what to do with the northern piece of land where I had originally intended to put the helipad so I decided that I would build each of my sister's a house and use this as one of the locations, but this one came with the stipulation that it would be on my approach to the landing pad. If you look at the roof, you'll see two small antennas which are part of the ILS system that guides the helicopter in. Lynne liked the location so I built her house there.

Sloan made a couple of turns on to and off of the main roads and entered the north end of the subdivision where his sister and parents lived. He pointed out Karen's house which sat on a corner lot with a beautiful yard around it.

We came close to Paige's house when we headed off to the mall. I'll show you later.

Sloan made a couple of more turns driving to the southern end of the subdivision and pulled into the driveway of his boyhood home. "This is where I grew up." He announced.

"It's beautiful." Erin commented, noticing the Mediterranean brick and the lush lawn and gardening.

Sloan helped Erin out of the Escalade and they walked over and rang the front door bell.

A smaller and older version of Sloan answered it breaking into a big smile. "Sloan!" he said, giving his son a big hug.

"Hi Dad, may I introduce my girlfriend? Erin Reagan, my father, Nathan Silver."

Nathan gave Erin a kiss on the cheek and a very appraising look. "You are very beautiful. My son has excellent taste."

Sloan's mother then came down the stairs. "The prodigal son has returned." She announced with a smile.

Sloan kissed his mother and then introduced Erin. "Shelley Silver, please meet Erin Reagan, my girlfriend."

The two women hugged and Shelley looked at her son. "You always did have an eye for beauty kid."

"Please, come in" Nathan said. "We're waiting for Paige and Alan."

As soon as Erin walked in, she noticed the pianos and commented to his mother. "Sloan tells me that you are a very accomplished pianist."

"Thank you, it's something I have enjoyed my entire life."

To their right was the living room in which sat a 7'4" grand piano along with an organ. To their left and through another more intimate parlor room was the Music room in which sat two nine foot concert grands.

"When my mother and grandmother were younger, they used to perform two piano duets together so my father took the original two car garage and transformed it into a music room. When my grandmother died, she left her nine foot Boesendorfer to my mother so we moved my mother's original 7'4" Yamaha grand piano, which I still love to this day, to the living room where it originally was located before the music room was built, and put my grandmother's piano in there. After my mother wore out her original big concert grand, I bought her the nine foot Yamaha you now see as a gift for being my mom." He said. It's identical to the two you saw at my place.

"That was so sweet of you." Erin said.

"He was a fabulous violinist at one time but he could also play the organ, piano, guitar and drums." Shelley said.

"In fact, I had a particular tune on the sound system last night that Erin liked and we danced to it overlooking New York City. I'd like to play it for her." He said.

"Go ahead I know which piano you'll use." His mother smiled.

"The G7, the only one of the three that has a bright jazzy tone." He smiled and went into the living room.

"Shelley and Nathan took a seat on the couch and Erin sat in a chair where she could observe Sloan play.

He lifted the lid of the piano to its full height and locked it in place and then he sat down and played "Cast Your Fate to the Wind." Erin found herself thinking back to last night and their softly swaying to the lights of New York City and how good Sloan felt in her arms. When he finished the song, he launched into Linus & Lucy bringing the tempo in the room back up.

After he completed the song, he smiled at Erin. "I have always loved that piece. In fact, that was the first tune I ever learned to play on the piano."

"I'm impressed. He cooks, he plays the piano, he flies aircraft, has a beautiful singing voice and he's a wonderful person. You both have raised a very loving, talented and accomplished son." She complimented his parents who thanked her.

While waiting for Paige, Sloan took Erin outside to show her the back yard and the pool he learned to swim in. "I still come over once in a while and swim it though it only takes me a few strokes to get from end to end."

She leaned into him. "You have lovely parents."

He hugged her. He pointed to a window upstairs. "My old room, look on the side. The other window opens onto the top of the new garage. I used to climb out and I had a rope ladder I'd skinny down and have my bike ready to go." He laughed.

"Bad boy." She said slapping his ass. "I can see that I have my work cut out for me reigning you in." She teased.

"Hey, I was 16."

They went back inside. Paige and Alan had just arrived so everyone climbed into the Escalade and headed downtown.

They arrived at Detroit's fabled and legendary London Chop House. As they exited the SUV, Sloan took Erin aside. "Remember when you were singing 'Someone to watch over me' the other night?"

"Yes." She curiously replied.

"Who were you picturing singing it?" He inquired.

"Barbara Streisand." She answered.

"She got her start right there, on stage at 'The Caucus Club' which is the sister restaurant to the Chop House."

"Really?" Erin grinned.

"I wanted you to see that because I'll never think of that place again without hearing you sing that song." He said before kissing her.

They went inside and downstairs into the restaurant.

Nathan smiled. "When Sloan was just a boy I used to bring him here for lunch during the week. He'd come down with me to my office and make photo copies and run errands and we'd come here or across the street for lunch."

"I shared many a Cobb or Maurice Salad with my father at the Caucus Club, but my favorite item was the black bean soup they served here."

Nathan reflected. "He could eat three or four bowls if I didn't cut him off after two."

"I'll bet he was a precocious boy." Erin commented.

"Actually, he was the easiest of the four to raise. He didn't even learn to walk until he was two and that's only because a friend of mine forced him to get off his lazy tuchas and move." Shelley noted.

"Thanks Mom, I'll never hear the end of that one."

"Of my four children, he is the one I would term as being 'sweet'." Nathan commented. "His sisters are much more of a handful."

"Thanks Dad." Paige commented.

Karen and David and Lynne and Ben arrived completing the cast for the evening.

Everyone was shown to a corner booth that had been set up for the ten diners.

Sloan pointed out the two booths near the front. "Those are booths one and two and back in the day if you were a somebody, that's where they sat you."

"This place is amazing, much more romantic than the 21 Club." She stated.

"Erin took me to the 21 Club the other night which this place was modeled after."

"How was it?" Lynne inquired.

"Amazing, we had a scrumptious dinner and afterward she took me to the Boom Boom Room which is an exclusive dance club. It was a wild night." He smiled.

During the evening, Sloan kept an eye on Karen and he did not like what he saw. Her table manners which had always left something to be desired had become atrocious. Comments she made were either inappropriate or not germane to the topic at hand. It was evident that his sister was coming unglued. During dessert her conduct had gotten to the point where it was evident to a blind man that she was descending into some form of insanity and Sloan found himself begin to tear up.

He looked at Erin. "My keys, please."

Erin looked over. "Sloan?"

"My Keys, now." He demanded, his voice shaking.

Erin had been carrying his ring of keys in her handbag and she handed them to him, shocked at the look on his face.

He stood up and ran out of the restaurant.

Erin stood to follow him but Lynne put her hand on Erin's shoulder. "Leave him alone for a few minutes. I know exactly where he's going."

"Where? There's nothing around here that's open." She responded.

"For him there is. He's heading to the 40th floor of the Guardian Building. The one place he can feel safe and in control." Nathan told her.

"His private office. His sanctuary." Lynne explained.

Lynne signed for the check and asked Ben to join her along with Erin and Nathan. Alan and Paige would take everyone else home in Sloan's Escalade.

Shelley wanted to stay but Paige gently guided her out.

Lynne was the only other person to have a key to her brother's private office and from it she managed his financial empire.

They got off the special elevator and walked over to the north side of the building.

"My office is nine floors below and when Sloan was a boy, he'd come up here and throw paper airplanes off the roof and watch as they sailed over the streets below. This is where he developed his love for aviation." Nathan smiled, remembering all those years ago.

Lynne explained to Erin. "After he bought the building and the lease ran on this office, he didn't renew the former tenant and remodeled it for himself as somewhere he could get away from it all. My brother is a very quiet, shy and introspective person, not even close to the man you'd have seen playing hockey or baseball, that was a different Sloan to us. The office he practices law out of is on the 34th floor, but what's up here is the part of himself that he doesn't share with others unless there's a reason to do so. This is where he comes when he feels the need to regroup and regain control over himself and the events surrounding him."

Erin put her ear to the door and could hear Sloan crying.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?" Lynne asked Erin.

"Sometime within the next year your brother will become my husband. If anyone should be comforting him it's me." Erin said.

"You may not like what you see or hear. He can have a volatile temper." Lynne warned.

"Better for me to know that now so that I can learn how to help him." Erin answered.

Lynne nodded and opened the door. Erin entered followed by Lynne, Nathan and Ben.

Sloan was sitting in the dark, only the lights from the city beyond casting any light into the office. To the north he could see Comerica Park where for 13 seasons he ruled the pitching mound. To the west northwest, the sight of where Tiger Stadium, one of the original cathedrals of baseball once stood, home to his former team for 77 years, it's historic field of dreams now a ball diamond where the public played baseball and its pitching mound where he had held court for 17 years before the team moved to Comerica Park at the end of the 1999 season, and finally, to the southwest, The Joe Louis Arena where for 30 years he stood tall guarding the net.

For thirty years he was in control. He would decide what pitch to throw and which hits he would give up, what goals would be scored against him and which opponents he would exact retribution on. It was his mound and his ice and it allowed him to amass a fortune but right now it wasn't worth a plug nickel to him unless it could be used to help his sister.

His back was to the door as he looked north towards a game being played at Comerica, envisioning himself on the mound and in control of everything around him.

Lynne turned on the soft ring lights which lit up his ego walls which were full of uniforms, baseball gloves, hockey pads, sticks, pucks, baseballs, photographs and awards for his significant achievements in both sports.

Erin came over to him and knelt down.

"Sloan sweetheart?"

"She's dying. My sister is dying." He cried. "I taught her how to ride a bike and how to swim, and the right way to feed Lynne when she was a baby."

He buried his face in Erin's shoulder and continued to cry. Then he stopped as anger set in.

He spun around facing his father and Lynne.

"You two knew and held it back from me." He accused.

Ben stepped in. "Sloan, she isn't dying yet, but she is degrading. Yes, it's been worse since you left but that isn't what precipitated it. For the past 20 years Karen has been obsessive over all these supplements she takes and anti-again injections she receives and somewhere along the line we think it's had an effect on a particular part of her brain."

Sloan looked at Lynne. "Work evaluation." He snapped.

"Fine. No loss of ability. She's sharp as a tack on her briefs and appeals and she knows her law as well as you or dad."

"Ability to interrelate." He snapped.

"Partially impaired. She can work with others but has become more cloistered, preferring to work alone."

"Courtroom." He snapped.

"Again, no impairment. She's fully functional when in her professional environment.

"Then what the hell is wrong with her once she leaves the office?" He exasperatedly asked.

"She uses a different part of the brain when she is in a social setting." Ben explained.

"Has she had a Tomography scan, an EEG or an MRI to see if there is any detectable physiological damage or impairment?"

"Yes, we cloaked it as a requirement for turning 50. We lied and said you had one." Ben answered.

"What were the results?" Sloan asked.

"There are abnormalities and lesions." Ben answered.

"Mortality rate?" Sloan asked.

"Not presently in her favor." Ben responded.

"Who can we get to treat her?" He asked.

"I'm not sure she can be treated." Ben answered.

"What does she have, a form of Tourette's Syndrome?

"We believe so. It's definitely an issue with her impulse control." Ben answered.

"Impulse control was never her strong suit when she was in peak condition." Sloan mused.

Sloan turned and focused on Lynne. "Do you know exactly what I am worth to the penny?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." She answered.

"That would be a considerable sum would it not?" He asked.

"Yes, it would be." She answered.

"Then if I have to spend every damned cent I want our sister helped. If I have to send my private air force around the world to bring the doctors here or to take her to them I will do so. I will call in every marker that I'm owed, I will sell every asset that I have, but we are not going to sit on our collective asses and do nothing for Karen, am I crystal clear?"" He addressed his family. "I would do the same for all of you and for Paige, Mom, and anyone else I loved. This is my oldest sister and I'm not going to sit back and watch her turn into a vegetable or die if there is anything on this damned earth I can do about it so whatever we need to do, get moving on it."

"Erin lost her middle brother five years ago in the line of duty. He was a New York City detective who was murdered by corrupt cops and if I could bring him back to life I would give everything I have just to make her happy again. I can't raise the dead but I will act to save my sister."

And with that Sloan Silver stood up and stormed out of his office.

Lynne locked up and they went back down to the lobby where they found Sloan staring up at the Pewabic tiles that formed the frescoes which lined the beautiful interior of the Guardian Building's lobby. "They called this building 'The Cathedral of Finance' when it was built in 1929, because Wirt Rowland, the architect who designed it combined the concept of prayer with the reward of money. His last work was Kirk in the Hills and he had previously designed the Penobscot Building across the street, but this building will always be his masterpiece." Sloan looked at Erin. "This is our Chrysler Building, our most unique of structures." He said softly.

He then looked up at the sunburst fresco over the entrance to the bank along the lobby's southern wall. "If God in fact resides in this Cathedral, I beg his help for my dear sister."

He then walked over to Erin, put his arm around her and they led the way out into the warm night air.

-30-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 7:

They walked back to Ben's car. Nathan climbed into the front passenger's seat and Sloan went into the rear seat with Erin on his right and Lynne on his left.

"We need to secure a top neurologist. In addition, we have to find out what drugs she's been injected with. I want a chemical analysis performed on the supplements and vitamins she's taken. There must be a chemical reaction forming that no one is aware of." Sloan stated.

"How do you wish to go about this?" Lynne asked.

"Have a sit down with Karen and discuss this with her so that we can elicit her cooperation." He responded.

"I don't envision her cooperating." Lynne responded.

"She'll cooperate for me. For all of her bluster, she backs down when she knows I won't yield. What about David, he can give us access to the supplements." Sloan stated.

"That may be more complicated." Lynne said.

"Explain." He ordered.

"Sloan, I love you but when it comes to those who hurt your family you have a really bad temper and I don't want you going off and beating the crap out of him like you did opponents on the ice or my ex-boyfriend when I was 16. In addition to being your sister and business manager, I'm your personal attorney, so I am going to counsel you right now that if I share this information with you, that it would not be in your best interest to act on it with physical force, are we clear?" Lynne asked.

"Perfectly." He answered, knowing where this was leading.

"David has been cheating on Karen for some time. I suspected it and used one our P.I.'s to confirm it."

Sloan remained quiet which was not a good sign.

"He appears at all family events, but other than that, they've been living separate lives."

"Ben, let's find a neurologist. I'll get what I need from Karen or I will persuade David to cooperate. I'll approach it in a manner he can understand, an exercise in engineering." Sloan stated. "There has to be a way to combat this medically."

"I know of two prominent neurologists at U of M." Ben advised.

"Let's get a consultation based on the Tomography scan and the MRI. Once you receive an opinion, we can decide how best to involve Karen. Lynne, fund all costs out of my personal account." Sloan stated.

"Sloan, we'll all contribute to this. She's our sister and daughter as well and we don't want you taking this on by yourself. We're all there as a team." She stated.

Erin looked over to Sloan. "You can count me in as well."

He snuggled into her. "I already knew that."

"Erin, we need you keep him grounded and level headed." Lynne stated.

"I understand. I have an older brother who is much the same way, especially when it comes to family." She replied holding him to her.

"I just want to know why you have all kept this a secret from me." He asked.

Nathan responded from the front seat. "Because we wanted you to get on with your life. You never had one and you've done so much for us all that we felt it was time for you to be set free to find someone like Erin before you woke up one day and it was too late and you became a lonely and bitter old man, that's why you were sent to New York, before you realized something was up, or you'd have never left. Your mother and I knew you wouldn't listen to us but we did know that you would listen to Lynne and Paige. I'm glad that you left this cow town and I'm even happier that you found Erin. You're a lucky man and you deserve to be happy son."

"That I am Dad, on both accounts." He smiled as he squeezed Erin's hand.

Sloan and Erin picked the Escalade up at his parent's house and drove home. They went upstairs to the Master suite and Erin took him in her arms. "You will not shut me out on this, do you hear me? I am with you for the long haul and I will do whatever I can to help just as you have for me." She stated.

"I know." He softly replied.

"She began undressing him. "I think we can wait to christen your bed until tomorrow, but for tonight I just want to hold you."

"I'd very much like that." He replied kissing her tenderly on the forehead.

As Erin held him close, she could feel his tears as they dripped onto her chest. She knew that Sloan was hurting, just as she had when her brother died except with Joe, it was unexpected and sudden. Sloan faced an unknown and potentially agonizing period of watching his sister deteriorate before his eyes and she knew this frightened him more than anything he'd ever come up against in life and for once, all of his power, fame and money may not be able to gain him control over Karen's fate.

He finally succumbed to a fitful sleep and Erin was grateful that she had found him before he had to face this ordeal alone.

Erin awoke the next morning to a wonderful sensation and looked down to see Sloan's face captured between her thighs. She pulled him up to her and invited him in noticing that he was not the same man as last night. He had his fighting spirit back and he had purged his emotions. Now it was about tactics and how they would best fight the good fight.

"Now that was a great way to be awoken." She said.

"Just returning the favor." He smiled, referring to the other morning in Brooklyn.

They showered and dressed and headed downstairs to find Winnie had made a delicious breakfast of fruits, pastries and eggs.

Famished, they both dug in and began to get ready for the family to show up.

As everyone began to arrive, Erin met Sloan's nieces and nephews and everyone went out of their way to make her feel comfortable, even Karen. She liked Sloan's oldest sister and it seemed as if Karen was having a very good day. She was alert and so far hadn't said anything Erin would interpret as improper.

Later in the afternoon she saw Sloan sitting with Karen having a private conversation and wondered how it was going.

"So you figured out that I'm losing my mind." Karen told her brother.

"I know that's one of the reasons I was sent to New York." He sofly responded.

"It is and I don't want you coming back. Your life is with Erin and I think she's a good match for you. I like her."

"I have no intentions of coming back, at least for now but that doesn't mean that I am not going to do everything in my power to help you. I'm only an hour's flight away and you know you can count on me, as you always have." He smiled.

"Ben thinks it's my supplements and injections that have done this." She informed him.

"Sis, you know I wear many hats career wise but at the core, I'm a scientist. I'd like to find out the reason behind what's happened and I'd like you to help us." He softly asked.

"How can I help?" She asked.

"By signing a release for your medical records so that we can find out what you were injected with and run a chemical analysis. We also want samples of all your supplements for the same purpose. There has to be a chemical reaction that has somehow induced this condition and I'd like to have someone at U of M study it. Also, I'd like to have you examined by a neurologist, maybe a couple of them. Will you please do that for me?" He asked.

"Yes, because you asked nicely and after all you've done for me I can't refuse you." She said.

Sloan hugged her. "I have a unique brother-sister relationship with Lynne. She's more my business manager and attorney than my sister, but it is what it is. Paige is like my daughter she's so much younger, but you and I are contemporaries. We grew up together and shared experiences growing up that the other two will never understand. At one time we were very close. I miss those days." He said.

"I do too." She noted. "Can I tell you something? I think David is cheating on me." She admitted.

"So does Lynne. What would you like to do about it? He asked.

"Have Erin talk to him. He has to make a choice." She said.

"Why Erin?" He asked.

"I think if you do it you'll wind up beating him to a pulp but she's still an outsider and as an ADA, I'm sure she's dealt with his kind. Maybe she can make an impression." Karen said.

"I'll ask her. If she won't I will and I promise not to hurt him, okay?"

Sloan gave her a kiss on the nose like he used to when they were kids.

"You always were the best big brother, even if you liked to piss me off." She smiled.

"That's okay, you used to get even with interest." He laughed.

"I like Erin. I hope that you marry her and that I'm there to see it." She said.

"You will be sweetheart because you are going to be a bridesmaid."

At Sloan's request, Erin took David aside and asked him to join her for a walk around the property.

Lynne had shown her the investigative file which Erin had with her. They sat on the front porch and she showed David the damning evidence.

"David, I prosecute people for crimes every day. I know what makes them tick. I know when they lie. I know whether they can be rehabilitated or not. My father and brothers are cops so you can say that I can smell bullshit a mile away. Karen asked for me to discuss this with you. We know she's having some issues and we are all working to help her but you have to decide, are you going to honor your vows and stand with her through this or are you going to cut and run, because there's no room for riding the fence. If you want out, she'll accept that so just pack your things and go. If not, it's time to man up." Erin firmly spoke.

"It hasn't been easy living with her. It's like dealing with a person with a split personality but I understand what you're saying. I'm not a cad, but there is no affection anymore, no love or comfort. She's either an animal in bed or an ice princess, but even then it's all physical." He said.

"Would a marriage counselor help?" She asked.

"Karen would never go. I've tried. She doesn't think she has any problems, that it's all me." He said.

"Sloan can help with that, but you have to understand that she is not in complete control of her faculties. We are working to find a solution to that, but it's going to take time." Erin informed him.

"I still love her Erin, but I don't know how to reach her anymore." David replied in anguish.

"Try talking to her. Take her on a walk like this and just tell her. Maybe she just needs to hear how you feel and if there's a problem, then Sloan and I will do what we can to help, okay?" She asked, feeling sorry for the guy as she imagined what he must be going through as well.

David nodded. "I'll try."

They stood up and David thanked her and went to find his wife.

Erin walked over to the helipad and stared at the idle helicopter, waiting for it to spring up and take flight. Sloan was right, once you left terra firma, you left your problems behind and there was a sense of inner peace and freedom.

She turned around as Sloan came up to her. "Bet I know what you're thinking." He said.

"No bet." She smiled.

"Get in, let's take her up for 30 minutes and leave this all behind us."

Erin climbed in and they began their preflight check list. Sloan had her activate the special display panel and she disengaged the clamps. She then started the engines and radioed for clearance to 5,000 feet direct to Lake St. Claire and then over downtown Detroit and back. Approval was granted and they lifted off, everyone watching them depart, David standing next to Karen, both waiving at them.

Sloan engaged the autopilot and held Erin's hand and they let the helicopter bleed away their stress. They flew over the U.S. side of the lake and looked at Canada on the other shore. Then they flew over the Joe Louis Arena, Comerica Park and the sight of the former Tiger Stadium. Finally, Erin was treated to a view of the majestic Guardian Building before Sloan reset the autopilot to take them home. As they neared Erin radioed for clearance back to Three One Whiskey Tango which was approved. Sloan engaged the Autoland feature and Erin activated the ILS system and helipad. They watched as everyone below looked up as the big Augusta swept around and over Lynne's house before making its turn and flying over their heads as it locked in on its nest and gently landed.

Once secured to its helipad, Erin got out and walked around to the front and gave it a kiss on the nose and thanked it for a great ride. She and Sloan then went back to the party feeling more relaxed and ready to have fun.

Lynne walked up to them laughing. "That joy ride probably just cost you about $300 in fuel, but I'm sure it was worth it."

"The second best way I know to relieve stress." Erin smiled while looking up at Sloan.

David and Karen seemed to be at peace with one another and they both came over and thanked Erin for her help. "My brother has found a wonderful woman. I hope he's smart enough to never let you go." Karen said while giving her big brother a serious look.

"Don't worry Karen I'm smart enough not to let him." Erin smiled back as she hugged her future sister-in-law.

The rest of the day went by with everyone having a great time while Sloan and his father grilled up a feast of steaks, ribs, burgers and dogs. Erin and Paige helped make the salad and coleslaw while Lynne and Shelley prepared the baked beans and corn, the latter which would be grilled. Karen, who was actually a very talented cook, baked cherry and apple pies for dessert.

Sloan had a great time with his nieces and nephews and even managed to throw Lynne in the pool. He picked Paige up with one arm, and was heading to toss her in when Karen jumped on his back. He easily swung around and picked her up with his other arm and jumped in holding them both.

Erin watched as the three sisters tried to overpower him but he was too strong a swimmer and they couldn't do much to him, so they all splashed around and it felt good to see the four siblings having a great time together. She knew that Sloan cherished these moments as they came less often as time went on.

Finally he came out of the pool and picked Erin up in his arms and carried her to the diving board where everyone said that she had to walk the plank. When she put up a fight, Sloan picked her up over his shoulder and started bouncing on the end of the board. On the third jump, she pulled on the back of his shorts while shifting her weight backwards pulling them both into the pool. He came up behind her and as they treaded water in the deep end, they kissed long and hard to everyone's applause and a few catcalls and whistles.

That night as they snuggled in bed, Erin reflected on just how essential family was but even more important were the special bonds that siblings shared with one another. She treasured Jamie and yes, even Danny who more often than not drove her to her wit's end, but she loved him dearly. Finally she felt the loss of Joe, her confidant and the one she had felt closest to. She wished he was still alive so that he could meet the wonderful man Erin loved and to offer his blessing and support, but most of all, she wanted to have the kind of day with her three brothers that Sloan had just enjoyed with his sisters.

While she had dealt with Joe's passing, Sloan would do the same with Karen's affliction. Erin prayed that he wouldn't have to bury a sister as she had a brother.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sloan asked.

"The going rate has increased to a quarter, with inflation, devaluation of the dollar, its loss of prestige against the Euro and other currency fluctuations relating to economic downturns." She said.

"Okay, one Canadian quarter then as it still holds its prestige." He grinned.

"I was thinking how lucky we both are to not be only children and how wonderful it is to have brothers and sisters, even if we occasionally wished we were only children, as they make life more special and exciting."

"They do at that and the day they stop is the day we'll truly wish we were only children." He nodded.

"I wish Nicky had a sibling and that will be my only regret as a parent that I never provided her with one." She said.

"True, but she is very well loved and many parents provide siblings and nothing more. Maybe in the long run she got the better end of the deal." He noted.

"I'd like to think so." Erin responded. "Do you think Paige will have another child?"

"No idea, but if not, her daughter has four loving cousins just as Nicky has Sean and Jack and sometimes, those bonds are just as tight as those of siblings."

The next morning they awoke, had a quick breakfast and bid adieu to Winney and Albert.

Sloan hated long goodbyes and had already paid his respects as everyone departed last night, so he didn't bother contacting anyone advising of their early departure.

They loaded the few items on board that he and Erin had purchased for New York and climbed into the helicopter.

Once the clamps were released, the engines started and ATC authorization received, Sloan lifted them off the helipad straight up to 3,000 feet, high above his house.

As they looked down across the road, they could see his sisters standing on Lynne's driveway, almost as if they were preparing to come over. They waived to him and he dipped the nose of the copter in a salute and then turned to the northwest and headed away, both he and Erin eager to resume their life in New York City.

The Reagans were sitting down for Sunday dinner when Erin and Sloan arrived.

"I didn't expect you two back until late tonight." Frank said as Linda and Nicky went to get two additional place settings.

"We decided to catch an earlier flight." She joked.

"Must be nice to set your own schedule." Henry commented.

"Your granddaughter has been bitten by the bug and wanted to get airborne as soon as possible." Sloan informed him, drawing a quizzical look from Henry.

"I'm going to take flying lessons." She announced. "Sloan let me perform the checklists, radio communications and autopilot inputs during our flights. It was amazing." She grinned from ear to ear and then went on to explain further.

"How's your family?" Linda asked Sloan.

"They're fine, thank you for asking." He said. "It was nice to go back to visit, and as much as I'll always be a Michigander, it's no longer my home. That's now here." He stated while looking at Erin.

Frank felt a sense of relief.

After dinner, Erin asked Linda whether she knew of any neurologists at the hospital whom Sloan could consult with. She recommended the head of the neurology department. Erin explained the situation which immediately brought out Linda's professional concern. She said she would ask around to see if there were other specialists who could be consulted.

As the next day was Labor Day, nobody was in a hurry to head home so they lounged around the back yard, Frank and Sloan both smoking a cigar while they chatted. Frank could tell something was weighing heavily on Sloan but decided not to inquire directly. He would speak with Erin when he had the chance.

When they returned to the condo that night, Sloan borrowed Erin's laptop to send an email to Lynne.

He wanted to set up a college fund for Nicky, Jack and Sean and needed to know what information was required to do so.

He provided their full names and addresses and while he couldn't ask some of the personal information that was required without tipping his hand, he knew the firm's investigative staff could easily obtain it.

Next he emailed the attorney who set up his Living Trust. He wanted to provide for Erin and Nicky and set an amount for each, with Nicky's being held in Trust until her 25th birthday. The requisite amendments would be sent to his New York office for his signature and witnessing.

Finally, he directed that a separate sum be set aside for Karen's medical care and support should the need arise. This was separate and distinct from what she would inherit should she survive her brother. He would receive these documents with the others.

Erin came into the office just as Sloan was hitting the send button.

"Anything important?" She asked.

"Just tiding up some loose ends." He smiled.

He was about to log off when his email alert beeped.

He opened it up to find an email from Karen which they read together.

"_I just wanted to thank both of you for all of your concern and support. David and I have a new understanding and we, along with everyone's help are going to fight this together. Sloan, I know I haven't said this often enough, but I am the luckiest sister alive to have you as my big brother. While you may have moved away from us, you'll always be here in our hearts. We love Erin and look forward to her becoming our sister. Take good care of each other and we look forward to seeing you next month. Love, Karen_."

Sloan replied: "_My precious sister; While I have moved away, I have not left you so remember, anytime you need us, we're only a phone call and a flight away. You and David take good care of each other and my niece and nephew. We'll see you next month. Big hugs and kisses and our love, Sloan & Erin_."

Sloan stared at the email before Erin clicked the send button.

She then took him in the den and they snuggled up on the couch together. They spent the next hour discussing flying as Sloan patiently explained to Erin the scientific theories and principles associated with flight. He then pulled out his I-Phone, selected Pink Floyd's "Learning to Fly" and plugged it into Erin's sound system.

When the song ended, Sloan then lifted Erin up and began to dance with her as he sang. "Come fly with me come fly, let's fly away. Once I get you up there where the air is rarefied, we'll just glide, starry-eyed; once I get you up there I'll be holding you so very near you may even hear a whole gang cheer 'cause we're together."

Erin burst out laughing. "You really are a nut, but I still love you." She said before locking lips.

Unbeknownst to them, Nicky had come downstairs to raid the fridge for a snack and looked in on her mother and Sloan and smiled. He had really made a difference in their lives, but most importantly, her mom was like a kid again and she knew who was responsible for that. She reflected that it was sad that her parent's marriage hadn't worked out, but she was beginning to realize who was the responsible party for that and that she had falsely blamed her mother, because it was evident even to her 17 year old eyes, that when someone showed her mother true love and respect that she gave it right back.

She aimed her cell phone and took a quick picture of them dancing and the elated look on her mother's face and headed back upstairs for the night.

Monday was a holiday and Frank's Labor Day back yard cookout was in full swing when Jamie showed up with a surprise guest.

"Erin, Sloan, I'd like to introduce Rebecca Bloom."

Greetings were exchanged and Erin noted that she had seen Jamie speaking with Rebecca after services two weeks ago. Rebecca and Jamie had since been out on a few dates and she had even invited him to High Holiday Services to which he had accepted.

Erin thought to herself that Rebecca was not Jamie's usual type, which was tiny and petite like Sydney. Rebecca was slightly taller than Jamie and Erin could tell that she spent time working out as she had very well defined arms, legs and shoulders.

Sloan teased her that she would have to teach Jamie some Yiddish to which she smiled. "I've already taught him the most important word. 'Schtup'." She grinned causing Jamie to blush and Erin to wonder what that meant.

"I'll tell you later." Sloan grinned.

Jamie made the rounds introducing her to his family and Erin watched the interaction with Danny who surprisingly, was very warm and gracious, at least as warm and gracious as Danny could be.

Erin turned to Sloan. "What does that word mean?"

He whispered the literal English translation into her ear causing her eyes to widen. She then to turned and squinted at Rebecca as it dawned on her what the underlying meaning was.

"Hypocrite." Sloan teased knowing what Erin was thinking.

Near the end of the evening, Danny came over and said that he had been thinking about things and that maybe it was a good idea for the boys to take a look at what a Jewish service was like, so if the offer was still on the table and if they could get tickets, his family would like to come.

After Danny walked away, Sloan looked at Erin and winked. "Right on schedule." He grinned.

The first half of September seemed to float by as Erin and Sloan fell into a comfortable routine. Nicky had returned to school and was excited at being a senior. She was already looking forward to both college and turning eighteen.

September 14th arrived and it was a bittersweet day for Erin as it marked the ninth anniversary of her mother's passing. The immediate family held a graveside memorial and shared their memories.

Jamie had continued dating Rebecca and was still exploring where that relationship may go but he played his cards very close to his vest and Erin knew better than to pry.

Jack and Sean were excited about the upcoming Rosh Hashanah service and were peppering Sloan with questions which he did his best to patiently answer.

Sloan continued monitoring his sister's care and progress and it appeared a specialist was located out of Chicago who would examine Karen. Sloan offered to go with her but she refused. She would take Lynne and David. Sloan insured that she would travel comfortably. In the interim, chemists were studying the drugs she had been administered along with the supplements she had routinely taken in search of a causative relationship to her present affliction.

Sloan had enrolled Erin in ground school and she would be starting just after they returned from their October trip to Detroit. In the meantime, he rented a Cessna and took her up flying, allowing her to take the controls and experience the joy of commanding the aircraft while they looped around Brooklyn and Staten Island. They watched as her family members, forewarned by Sloan, came out to waive at her as she flew circles overhead and dipped her wings to them. She then overflew the cemetery and saluted her mother and Joe, feeling for the first time that she could gaze upon them in the same manner as she knew they watched over her.

At night, Sloan worked with her on how to read navigational charts, plotting courses and how to allow for the earth's curvature and rotation when flying any appreciable distance. They also reviewed instrumentation, check list procedures and proper inspection and maintenance of the aircraft as well as the importance of good communication skills including the use of the phonetic alphabet. They also spent time on Erin's practicing the blessings for Rosh Hashanah as well as learning a couple of prayers they would be saying in temple.

Finally, September 24th had arrived and both Sloan and Erin had taken the day off in order to prepare for that evening.

Erin had taken out her mother's silver and fine china service the night before and Sloan polished the silver until it shined. Erin hand cleaned and dried the crystal goblets and wine glasses and she pressed the linen napkins and table cloth.

Sloan installed the extra table leaf and noted that it may still be a tight fit, but if they put Jack and Sean on opposite sides of the table, they could comfortably fit 10 people.

Sloan had Karen email him her Pumpkin Pie recipe. In return he sent her his for the special tangy tomato broth soup he would be making.

"You and Karen are trading recipes?" Erin noted.

"When we were in junior high, I was in 9th grade and she was in 7th. We both took Home Economics as an elective. At night we would practice on our parents and Lynne. Paige was just an infant then. We did such a good job that for nearly a year, we always made dinner. One night she would bake and I would cook, and the next night we'd change. It's the one thing we shared growing up, our love of culinary creativity." He reminisced.

"Why did you stop?" Erin asked.

"I started playing sports in high school which was 10th grade back then and I was never home and when I was, I was studying. She never quite forgave me for abandoning her that way. Once I left for college, we rarely saw one another until she arrived at Michigan two years after me, but by then, I was carrying a full course load and playing three sports. I saw my teammates more than my own sister and that's when our relationship completely shattered, as it did with Lynne. By the time Paige was old enough to be a part of the equation, I was an adult and had the time to spend with her that I hadn't been able to with my other sisters, who sort of still resent me on that one and as Paige and I are the closest, they feel I favor her to their exclusion."

Erin put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why do families have to bring one another such pain? Doesn't the outside world provide enough?" She asked rhetorically.

"You can pick your friends but not your family." He answered. "You play the cards dealt to you."

Services would begin at 8:00 and Carlo and Mike would be by at 7:30 with the two limos to take the family to temple. Mike would pick up Frank and Henry on his way over.

Dinner would begin promptly at 6:00 p.m.

Carlo had retained two former female cops he trusted who would come over and clean after everyone left as Erin and Sloan wouldn't have time.

By 5:45 p.m. dinner was ready except for the roast which would be completed by 6:30 as Sloan didn't want it overcooked.

Erin could smell the fresh challah and pumpkin pies as they warmed in her convection oven and watched as Sloan stirred the large pot of soup.

"I see you put carrots in the vegetable medley." He noted.

"And you will eat yours or no dessert." She firmly stated.

"I hate carrots, you know that." He whined.

She pulled a large wooden spoon out of the drawer and slapped it against her palm. "This can be used for more than cooking with so I suggest you learn to like them." She threatened.

"Yuck." He said sticking his tongue out at her.

"If you stick your tongue out at me again I suggest that you be prepared to use it." She warned.

He went over and picked her up and licked her face. "You mean like that?" He said as he tickled her.

"Go get dressed brat." She laughed as she swatted him on the butt with the spoon. "March!"

After showering and changing into a suit, Sloan returned just as everyone had begun to arrive.

Jamie had called Erin the night before to advise that he and Rebecca had broken up and that she would not be joining them.

Linda offered to help but Erin declined stating that she was their guest for the evening and that Nicky and Sloan would handle everything.

Erin and Sloan each sat at one end of the table. Erin had placed Frank to her left and Henry to her right, with Jamie and Nicky sitting on either side of Sloan. Danny and Sean sat in the middle on one side and Linda and Jack on the other.

There was a short but beautiful centerpiece in the middle of the table and a beautiful vase holding the roses Sloan and brought home for Erin earlier that afternoon when he picked up the challah.

The men were all wearing their yarmulkes and Erin and Linda were wearing head coverings.

At 6:00 p.m. Erin stood, struck a match and lit the candles ushering in the Jewish New Year.

She gently drew the warmth of the candles to her and then covered her eyes. She then flawlessly, and in perfect Hebrew recited the two blessings and their English translations before saying a short prayer for everyone present and most of all, for Karen's recovery.

She then uncovered her eyes and wished everyone Shanah Tovah, a Happy New Year which they wished her back.

Sloan then blessed the wine and the challah, passing it around with the honey. Then together they blessed the apples, which dipped in honey, signified the coming of a sweet year.

Frank looked at Erin feeling a deep pride in his daughter and how beautiful she looked performing the celebratory rituals. He also felt a very warm and comfortable feeling as he sat there and this was not at all what he had expected but most of all he realized that Erin was seated as the Matriarch of the family, at the head of her table and this Frank realized was how it should be.

Sloan and Nicky got up and began returning with the soup course. After the salad course had been completed, Sloan asked Frank for his help in the kitchen. "You're the master carver, would you please do the honors?" He asked as he transferred the roast to a wooden serving platter.

"I would be happy to." Frank smiled.

Nicky brought out the roasted potatoes which were saturated with juice from the roast. Sloan began serving the vegetable medley starting with Erin who gently smacked his ass. "Remember what I told you earlier." She warned.

Henry caught the slap and laughed. "Someone better eat his carrots, right?"

"How did you know?" Sloan asked.

"Her mother used to do the same thing to Joe. He hated cooked carrots and if he didn't eat them, Mary would smack him."

"Like mother like daughter, eh?" Sloan asked.

"Very much so." Frank stated as he brought in the roast which Jamie took from him and began passing around.

Danny looked over at Erin who hadn't gotten up once to help. "So you're the queen tonight, not having to get up from your throne?" He asked.

"Actually Danny, that's correct." Sloan answered. "Erin is the matriarch of the family and as such, the New Year is her holiday as it symbolizes rebirth so she is accordingly catered to by her family. Now on Passover, it's the patriarch who leans in his chair against a pillow and receives the royal treatment."

"I could get used to that." Linda commented. "Danny and the boys waiting on me hand and foot."

"We do that all year around." Danny responded.

"Really? I must have been Rip Van Winkle and slept through the last 14 years." She said causing a few chuckles, none of which were from Danny.

After dinner, Jamie poured coffee for the adults and milk for Nicky, Sean and Jack while Sloan brought everyone a slice of pumpkin pie.

"This is my oldest sister's recipe and I haven't baked one of these since I was 14 years old, so let's hope I got it right." He passed around the can of whipped cream for those who wanted it.

"How is she doing?" Linda asked, being the only one who Erin had confided in.

"Better, thank you."

When Danny asked what was wrong, Erin said that she would explain later, but for now, to enjoy Karen's pumpkin pie.

After everyone had been served Erin began to eat her pie, working from the ends towards the middle as was her custom. When she reached the center, her fork struck something hard. She pulled at it with her fingers and to her shocked surprise, a ring came out coated in pie.

"What the heck?" She asked as she dabbed her napkin in her water glass and started to clean the ring. When she noticed the sparkles of diamonds and glitter of emeralds, she realized what it was.

She looked at Sloan. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked, the emotion evident in her voice.

"I don't know, let's take a look. I didn't realize that pies were like Cracker Jacks and contained a prize." He teased. He pulled out a jeweler's loop and examined the ring. "Cubic Zirconium and colored stones, a nice knockoff, but not real." He informed her.

Her elation quickly faded and she began to look sad.

"On the other hand" he said as he reached in his pocket and pulled on a small box and opened it, "This one is the genuine article."

He got down on one knee, took the ring out of the box and held it in front of her left ring finger.

"Erin Leigh Reagan, on this Erev Rosh Hashanah, would you help me to bring in the New Year by making me the most happy and loved a man can be by consenting to become my wife?"

Erin looked at the ring and into his sparkling blue eyes which she had fallen in love with the day she met him. She thought about what a wonderful man he was and how much she prayed that this moment would occur. She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply before nodding. "Yes my love, I do, I will!" she exclaimed as Sloan slipped the engagement ring on her hand.

Everyone began clapping and offering congratulations.

Glasses were raised and Frank proposed a toast. "To my precious and lovely daughter, and to my kind and wonderful future son-in-law, may their love for one another last forever and their eyes always sparkle with joy as they do tonight. Mazel Tov." Which everyone else echoed.

Erin looked over at Sloan. "So what was with the fake ring in the pie?"

"You didn't think I would put the real one in there did you? What if Jamie had gotten that piece, he would have swallowed it." He answered her which brought a round of laughter from everyone including Jamie.

Erin and Sloan posed with the ring prominently displayed as they snuggled into one another as Nicky took a photo. Then Jamie took one of Erin, Sloan and Nicky together. Nicky then emailed the two images to Sloan who quickly went into the office and emailed it to his parents and siblings with the title. "It's Official! Shanah Tovah, Love Erin, Sloan and Nicky."

Everyone helped to clear the table and left the dishes piled up for the two former officers who had just arrived to clean. Sloan slipped them each $200 and thanked them before Erin dragged him out of the condo to the waiting cars.

Jamie hopped in the front seat of the Imperial while Sloan, Erin, Danny and Linda sat in the back.

Frank, Henry, Jack, Sean and Nicky rode behind in the Lincoln.

They arrived at the temple at 7:45 p.m. and Sloan handed the tickets over to usher who warmly greeted everyone.

Sloan found that 10 seats had been roped off for him in the center of the sanctuary so the Reagan/Silver clan took their seats, with Erin on the aisle and Nicky to Sloan's right.

He put his cell phone on silent but paused to check his email and as expected, they had started to come in.

He'd wait until later when he could share them with Erin.

She was still mesmerized by her beautiful diamond and emerald engagement ring. Sloan leaned in and whispered. The emeralds are because you will always be my wild Irish rose.

She looked over and kissed him. "I love you so much I wish I could have you right now."

"Patience is a virtue." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "By the way, the matching wedding band to that is locked in my office safe."

"When are we getting married?" She asked.

"Once I know what Karen's situation is and whether we can wait until spring or summer or if we have to accelerate our plans. I want her to be a bridesmaid if you don't mind."

"Of course not, I would ask all of your sisters." She said.

"And I your brothers." He responded.

At 8:00 the service began and tonight was the short one, only lasting 90 minutes. Sloan looked over at the rest of the Reagans. Jamie looked peaceful as he enjoyed the service. Jack and Sean looked intrigued and Frank, Henry and Linda appeared to be enjoying themselves. It was hard to read Danny but he followed along and even pointed out the pages to his sons and seemed to be answering their questions.

Tonight there was a full choir derived from the temple congregants, along with an accompanist. Sloan smiled knowing that his mother was presently accompanying the choir at their temple back in suburban Detroit.

Sloan found himself getting more out of the service than he usually did as he prayed for his sister and for the blessing in his life known as Erin. She in turn noticed tears running from his eyes and used her handkerchief to dry them as she pulled him close.

When the final prayer of the night came and transformed into the traditional song requesting peace for all of Israel, Sloan's baritone was the loudest in the temple and the Cantor beckoned for him to come up which he did and they sang a second and third chorus as a duet and when he held the final note a full 10 seconds, the entire congregation began clapping in applause.

By now the cat was out of the bag as to who the newest congregant was, so at the social gathering following the service, Sloan had more than his share of well-wishers but tonight he was fine with it because he was truly grateful for his fame and fortune and would use both to make the New Year one of peace, contentment and happiness for he and Erin, and all of those whom they loved and cared for.

The Rabbi, Cantor and President of the temple came over to wish them a Shanah Tovah, Sloan asked if by chance they could recommend an outstanding neurologist to him.

Robert Rosen smiled. I can recommend myself. Dr. Rosen at your service Dr. Silver.

Sloan pulled him aside and briefly discussed his sister's condition.

"Please send me her scans as well as her medical records. I'll review them and we can go from there, but I would be happy to examine her if you can bring her to New York." They exchanged business cards.

"That won't be a problem doctor. In addition, I'm going to want a first rate chemist to examine the drugs and supplements to see if there is a causative effect which has perpetuated these symptoms.

"I have just the person and I will email you the information when I get home tonight."

"Thank you and a Shanah Tovah to you as well." Sloan said, parting company.

The cantor came over. "May I interest you in joining the temple choir?" She smiled.

"You know what Cantor, you may. I think I would enjoy that very much, when my time permits." He said.

After the Cantor departed Erin walked over to Sloan. "I think I'd like to come back tomorrow morning if you don't mind." Erin said.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." He smiled.

After they arrived back home, everyone went inside for a brief nightcap and to discuss their impression of the service.

"I very much enjoyed it." Henry announced.

"I must admit, there is a certain level of warmth and comfort that I have yet to experience in church." Frank stated.

"The seats are sure much nicer than in church." Sean threw in getting a laugh from everyone.

"I didn't think I'd be interested, not that I plan on converting or anything, but I liked it and I'm glad you invited us." Danny stated.

"I think it's wonderful to see how other people practice their faith and most of all, there was a definite upbeat feeling where at church, it can be almost stoic." Linda observed.

"This was my second time, but I have to say that again, I found it to be peaceful." Jamie informed them.

"The Rabbi seemed a lot friendlier than the Fathers." Jack noted.

"I enjoyed the cultural aspect and while I can't speak Hebrew, I like how there is a common bonding of culture through language." Nicky answered.

Everyone now turned to Erin.

"Sloan and I are going to tomorrow morning's service as well. I have found this to be joyful and uplifting and I particularly like how women are involved as participants, and not just as a lector as we have in church, but as Cantors and Rabbis. These people have families and children and can identify with our lives. I also look forward to next week and seeing what the services are like in Detroit." She stated.

"Services?" Sloan asked.

"Yes, there's one Friday night and one Saturday morning, right?" She asked.

"Yes, which happen to fall on Shabbat meaning that one Saturday morning will go for over three hours. Sorry, but I'll get schpilkahs sitting in one place for that long." He noted.

"What are schpilkahs?" She asked.

"Ants in the pants." He answered.

"Yeah? You're going feel like you have fire schpilkahs if you don't go." She firmly stated, drawing laughs from Danny and Jamie.

"Can I go with you?" Nicky asked.

"Would you like to? Erin inquired.

"I would. Besides, since you two are now engaged, shouldn't I meet the family and them me?

"You should and they will." Sloan said as he hugged Nicky.

"Now in the interest of full disclosure, what you experienced tonight is a reformed service. If we went to a conservative or orthodox service, you would have drawn a different conclusion. Also, each temple or synagogue takes on the makeup of its congregants and clergy so not all will be like this one. Remember, man interprets God in his own way and we each seek a manner which is comfortable to us." Sloan stated.

"The one major difference is that in Judaism, we do not have saints or worship those who have passed on. Our religion is based upon life. If a funeral procession and a wedding procession arrived at an intersection at the same time, by Jewish law, the wedding procession would have the right to proceed as life goes on and the dead can wait as they aren't going anywhere, but life is precious and should not be wasted, even for a moment." He explained.

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

"Maybe sometime we could go again, or try another temple or synagogue, see what it's like." Danny said. "Give the boys something to talk about in school, maybe an oral report or something."

"Any Friday night or Saturday morning you want Danny, if we are here we'd be happy to go along."

Everyone thanked Erin and Sloan for a wonderful dinner and again congratulated them on their engagement.

Carlo drove Frank and Henry home and Nicky headed upstairs.

"Ok, now I've been shocked." Erin said. "I never expected Danny Reagan to be interested in something that was new or different."

"Maybe he's growing. As you said, he lost his faith in the church so maybe he's seeking something in another venue?"

"Maybe but I'll believe it when it happens, now come here fiancée."

After some serious tonsil hockey, they sat down to read the emails which had come in from Sloan's family.

As expected, everyone was overjoyed and looked forward to seeing them next week.

The funniest was from Karen.

"_Thank God, our work here is done_."

Sloan sat down and forwarded Karen's medical records and scans to Dr. Rosen.

A few minutes later he received a reply with the name and information pertaining to the chemist he had suggested.

Sloan would draft an email and send that information tomorrow after services. For right now, he wanted to snuggle with his fiancée after all, life was precious and he wasn't going to waste another minute of it.

-30-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 8:

Erin and Sloan returned home the next afternoon from the morning Rosh Hashanah service.

He smiled as he recalled the social gathering afterwards as Erin held court with several of the congregants while comparing the religious aspects between her upbringing and theirs.

When they finally exited the temple and retreated into the privacy of the Imperial, Sloan turned to his fiancée and asked her a direct question.

"Are you thinking of converting?" He casually inquired.

Erin looked at him as she fashioned her answer.

Erin looked at him pensively before responding. "I am leaning in that direction, but I still don't have enough information to make a fully informed decision. Attending services next week in Detroit will be part of that process, but I may want to visit both a conservative and an orthodox synagogue to observe their approaches as a comparison to what I've seen here. As for this particular temple, its clergy and the congregants, I feel much more in tune than I do with those at my church. Whether this is a cultural, religious or personality based I haven't yet decided."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"Yes, there is. Let's go home and have lunch and then afterwards, I would like to discuss your viewpoint on the Church." She answered.

"Are you sure about that, because you may not like what I have to say." He noted.

"Probably not, but I have learned to listen to you because your viewpoints are firmly anchored in factual research and it's those facts I wish to learn and discuss." She responded.

"Before we have that chat, you have to do some homework. I want you to research the following. 1.) The First Council of Nicaea, 325 A.D.; 2.) The Donation of Constantine; 3.) The Donation of Pepin; 4.) The Gospel of Thomas; 5.) The Elevation of Mary and 6.) The Holy Roman Empire and finally, I want you to read one book."

"What book is that?" She asked.

"'Petrus Romanus', by Thomas Horn. I have a copy at the penthouse or you can find it in any bookstore."

"Carlo, would you please stop at the Barnes and Noble on 7th Ave. It's not far from home." She stated.

Carlo smiled. He'd love to be a fly on the wall when these two had that discussion. "Yes Ma'am".

Erin emerged five minutes later carrying her copy of the book. "Some light reading" she joked as the book was over 500 pages in length.

"Before you read the book, research the topics I listed." Sloan instructed.

After lunch, Erin went into her office and began her research. In the meantime, Sloan set his laptop up in the kitchen and drafted an email to the chemist Dr. Rosen had recommended. He then attached the information he would require and sent it.

Next he called his parents to wish them a Happy New Year. Of course, the primary discussion centered around his engagement to Erin and his return home next week. Sloan suggested that before heading to temple on Friday night that they have a family Shabbat dinner at his house, as he had the only dining room large enough to accommodate sixteen people.

Shelley would coordinate everything with Albert and Winney to arrange it.

"We're also bringing Erin's daughter Nicky so we'll need tickets for both services." He told his mother.

"You're going to the morning service? You haven't done that since you were seventeen and I couldn't force you to go anymore." She laughed. "You get shpilkahs."

"Erin said it would feel as if I had fire shpilkahs if I didn't go so I better do as she says." He chuckled.

He next called each of his sisters and also spoke to his youngest niece and two younger nephews. Finally he called and wished a Happy New Year to his oldest niece and nephew who were attending graduate school at the University of Michigan.

A couple of hours later, Erin came out of her office looking drained. "We were never taught any of this in school." She frustratingly stated.

"That would be detrimental to the Church's authority and legitimacy." He responded. "Why would you be handed the very sword that could cleave its head from the body, but enough on this for now. You have to complete all of your assignments before I'll have this discussion with you." He smiled.

"You are a frustrating man Sloan Silver." She smiled.

"Maybe, but thanks to you, at least I'm not a sexually frustrated one." He laughed.

Nicky came home from school an hour later. "Sloan, we've been assigned our semester science project." She beamed.

"What is it?" He asked while hugging her.

"We get to choose and I thought of something nobody else will ever think of." She smiled.

"Spill." He said, using Nicky's term for asking someone to give up the information.

"I want to do a demonstration on flight and why an aircraft performs as it does."

"Darling, you have definitely come to the right person." He grinned.

Erin saw the bond forming between her daughter and fiancee and a deep warmth enveloped her. Dating any man always involved the key issue as to how he would both relate to and accept Nicky and whether Nicky would respond in kind. Erin couldn't have made a better choice as Sloan treated Nicky with the same patience and tenderness that he did her and Nicky had more than lovingly accepted him into her life.

As she watched, Sloan began to explain the scientific theories relating to why things fly.

"It's a simple rule. When lift and thrust exceed weight and drag, anything will fly." He explained to Nicky.

"The first thing you should do is research Bernoulli's Theorem which is the crux as to why this occurs." He stated.

"I think you should take her up in the Cessna." Erin observed.

"Excellent idea. Care to come with us?" He asked Erin.

"You know I wouldn't miss an opportunity to fly, but I think it would be good for just the two of you to go. We'll take it up another time." She replied.

"Ok, here's the deal. Go research Bernoulli. On Saturday we'll go out to the airport and go over the flight controls and what makes an aircraft respond the way it does. Then we'll take her up and you can experience this in person." He said.

"Can Troy come with us, he's my partner on this project." She asked.

"Ask your mother." He wisely advised.

"If we meet Troy and his parents and they sign a liability release, then sure." She stated.

"Your mom is coming up with us or she'll be summarily tortured by having to sit in the passenger cabin of the JetStar next Friday." He grinned at Erin.

"That's not fair." Erin protested.

"All is fair darling and I know how much you want to fly, so you may as well drop the martyr act and come with us."

"Well, if you insist." She grinned.

"Be sure you copy Troy in on the study material as well as researching Newton's Three Laws of Motion."

"Got it. I'm going to call him now and get started. Thank you Sloan." She said giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

Erin walked over to Sloan and wrapped her arms around him. "You are so sweet."

"She's a dear, and I'm happy to help. In fact, you should be involved with this project as it concerns your desire to get your license."

"Alright." She said as she kissed him. "I'm going to go research Bernoulli and Newton." She said as she headed back towards her office.

Nicky came back downstairs and went into her mother's office. "Troy and his parents can come over after dinner. His dad's an attorney so he'd be happy to look at any release that you prepare."

Erin called Sloan into her office and Nicky repeated herself.

"Do you want me to prepare it or would you like to?" Erin asked.

"I have a form release Lynne created for when I take up friends. I'll email it to you so that you can accordingly amend and print it," which Erin did after Nicky provided the necessary information.

At 8:00 p.m. Troy Stevenson arrived with his parents, Lisa and Ronald. Introductions were made and Erin served coffee and pastries which Sloan had run out to get.

"Troy informs me that you are a pilot." Ron Stevenson began.

"I am an FAA licensed commercial pilot and instructor."

"So you fly a lot then?" Lisa asked.

Sloan smiled. "In fact I do. I'm rated in both fixed wing and rotary wing aircraft. This would include small single engine propeller planes up to and including multi-engine commercial jets as well as helicopters."

"Out of curiosity, what do you hope to show our son that he couldn't learn online?" Ron asked.

Something in his tone and mannerisms began to lead both Sloan and Erin to believe that Ron Stevenson was an egotistical prick who was use to bullying people around.

Sloan calmly replied. "What I seek to do is take Troy and Nicky up in a single engine Cessna and demonstrate to them the effects of the airplane's control surfaces as they encounter and respond to Newton's Three Laws of Motion, coupled with Bernoulli's Theorem Equation. Prior to the flight, they will observe the aircraft's flight control surfaces in use on the ground so that they have a better understanding of what they will experience in the air. Then they will design and build a radio controlled model which will be mounted in a static environment simulating a wind tunnel to which the model aircraft will respond as if in actual flight. Of course, for other aspects of their demonstration, they will prepare and present a computer model of the aircraft undergoing opposing responses which will serve to demonstrate what happens when Bernoulli's laws are broken."

"They crash." Troy said.

"Not always Troy, but they do lose control. As I informed Nicky, when an aircraft loses lift, then things begin to go wrong. The cause and effect relationship as to why this happens is what we will study and what the two of you will present as your finished project."

"I appreciate that, but Troy and I could probably find most of this information online and save the risk of him going up in a small plane." Ron replied.

"Mr. Stevenson, please forgive me but I probably should have prefaced this discussion with the fact that I hold a both a Master's of Science and Doctorate from the University of Michigan in Aeronautical Design and Engineering, which would be both pertinent and germane to the science project Nicky and Troy seek to prepare and demonstrate. If I didn't believe the experience and education would be worthwhile, I wouldn't have recommended it nor would I offer the resources of my vast knowledge and experience. My time is very valuable and I bill for it at the rate of one thousand dollars an hour." Sloan responded, knowing that Ron probably billed his time at one quarter of that figure. "Whether or not you allow Troy to participate is your decision but regardless, I will be assisting Nicky with this project. I believe this will be a valuable learning experience for Troy as well but of course, the final decision rests with his parents." He concluded, putting the full onus on Ron.

Ron Stevenson quickly decided not to press the issue, knowing that he'd already stepped in it. "Yes, I understand that you are an attorney as well." Ron stated.

"We both are. Erin is the Deputy Trial Bureau Chief for the Manhattan DA's office and I'm the Managing Partner of my firm which is headquartered in Detroit. I practice out of our Manhattan office." Sloan responded. "The necessity of procuring this Release is based upon the advice of my business manager and legal counsel."

Sloan handed over the release which Ron read.

"You're capping damages at the policy limit and seeking a full release against any assets you, Erin or Nicky may have."

"That's correct." I'm doing Nicky a favor by including Troy, but I won't expose our personal holdings to do so." He responded. "The policy limit is one million dollars" Sloan stated.

Ron Stevenson looked at his wife who nodded. He then pulled out a pen and signed the Release before handing it over to his wife for her signature.

Erin witnessed the signatures and made a copy for the Stevensons.

Everyone spent another hour going over the project and what would be needed to manufacture and build the model as well as the computer simulations that would need to be programmed. Fortunately Sloan had a programmer he could borrow to help.

The Stevenson's offered to fund half the cost of the project which Erin graciously accepted.

Sloan provided the name and location of the small airport and suggested they all meet at 11:00 a.m. Saturday morning. In the meantime, he assigned the two classmates their homework and he would quiz them on Saturday.

That night in bed, Erin was leaning on her side looking at Sloan. "You really frosted Ron Stevenson's nuts."

"I didn't want to embarrass him in front of Nicky or Troy but he's a bully who's used to pushing his way through life. I'm not going to let him ruin this project for either of them."

"You are really looking forward to this aren't you?" She asked.

"Very much so. I enjoy teaching as much as I enjoy learning." He responded.

"Well, if you enjoy learning so much, then come closer, I'm going to teach you a lesson." She informed him with an inviting look in her eyes.

"Really? And what class are you teaching Professor Reagan?" He snickered.

"Sex Education and if you don't pass your test then I'll have to give you a detention and assign you extra homework." She firmly stated as she pulled him to her.

Saturday morning had arrived and Sloan was looking over the Cessna with Troy and Nicky.

"Now, before we begin, what is Newton's First Theory of Motion?" He asked.

"Absent external forces, an object in motion stays in motion and an object at rest remains at rest." Troy answered.

"Correct. What external forces is Newton referencing?"

"Gravity, wind, air, weather, friction, other objects." Nicky answered.

"Correct again. Absent external forces, this plane would sail indefinitely through the air in a straight line, now, let's examine the causative effects of what external forces do to an aircraft. They can cause it to go up or down, left or right or side to side. This is known as the aircraft's geometrical axis and if you have a model like this one here" which Sloan was handed by Mike Cornell, "then you can observe these axes."

"They are known as X, Y and Z." He then demonstrated these. "X is called pitch and refers to the aircraft's nose and tail in relation to a standard horizontal plane. If the nose rises and the tail falls below the horizontal, you have climb. If the reverse occurs, you have descent. Y is called roll or bank. This also relates to the horizontal plane. If the left wing dips below and the right wing above the horizontal plane, you have a left roll or bank. The opposite occurs when the right wing dips and the left wing climbs. Finally, you have Z which is called yaw. This relates to the vertical plane. If the aircraft turns left of the vertical plane, left yaw and right of it, right yaw.

"Any one, two or all three axis's can be in play at any given time, for instance, if I want to make a climbing left turn, I would pitch the nose up, bank the left wing . If I wanted to turn more sharply I would apply left yaw to push the tail away to the right making the nose turn in the opposite direction which would be to its left." Sloan explained.

They walked around the plane and Sloan showed them the control surfaces. "Erin, please hop in and provide the requested control inputs."

"First of all, an aircraft is subject to the forces of gravity. As such, each aircraft is designed with its own center of gravity, usually located midpoint in the passenger cabin where the front of the aircraft's wings would intersect. Its maneuvering capability is based on that center of gravity which is why you never want too much weight in back or the pitch is affected upwards; too much weight to one side and the aircraft wants to roll in that direction. The aircraft's center of gravity affects only the X and Y axes."

They went to the back of the plane and Sloan pointed the small wing below the tail. "This is called the horizontal stabilizer. Its job is to keep the aircraft from pitching up and down." He then pointed out two small hinged flaps. "These are called the elevators. I'm sure by that name alone you can guess what they do." He asked.

"They make the plane go up and down." Nicky said.

"In more specific terms please?" He asked.

"They control the aircraft's pitch." Troy responded.

"Correct. Remember, we are speaking as scientists and engineers so correct terminology is important." Sloan advised.

"Air current flows over the wings in equal force, unless disrupted by an external force, Newton's First Law. Bernoulli's Theorem tells us that airflow is greater over the top of the wing than underneath it which means?"

"The creation of lift." Nicky answered correctly.

"Aircraft do not ride on a cushion of air underneath the wing but are lifted by a vacuum of air passing over the top of the wing. Unless that airflow is disrupted or compromised, the wing will perform as designed and the aircraft will fly straight and level. In order to make an aircraft respond on its axes, we must scientifically disrupt that airflow to accomplish our intent."

"The amount of force generated by air current against a control surface is measured in foot pounds. The faster the aircraft flies, the more force generated requiring less command input to control it."

"Pitch up Erin." She pulled back on the column and Nicky and Troy saw the metal flaps rise to a 45 degree angle. "Air striking these elevators produces a force which causes the horizontal stabilizer to push down. This results in the nose pointing up and the aircraft climbing due to the pull of the propeller or in a jet, the thrust of the engines propelling it in that direction."

"Erin, slowly return to neutral pitch." They watched as the elevators slowly descended. "By varying the degree of the elevators, we can get the aircraft to gradually or steeply climb.

"Pitch down."

They watched as the elevators traveled in the opposite direction.

"Air flowing under the stabilizer will now produce force pushing the horizontal stabilizer up causing the nose to want to go down from the aircraft's natural center of gravity. Less force is required to descend than to climb as due to gravity, the aircraft naturally wishes to return towards earth."

"Right Bank."

Next they walked over to the wing and he demonstrated the ailerons and how on one wing an aileron went up and on the other it went down causing the upward aileron to bank the aircraft to that side.

"As the airflow is greater over the top of the wing, the aileron that is raised above it will produce the most force on the wing pushing it down while on the opposite side, airflow pushing against the lowered aileron underneath the wing acts to push that wing up. If the right aileron is up and the left down, the aircraft will bank to the right. If the left aileron is up and the right one is down, it will bank left."

Finally, they walked back to the tail.

"This is the vertical stabilizer. It keeps the aircraft from wandering from side to side along the Z Axis or what is called uncontrolled yaw." Erin applied left and right rudder as he explained the effect this had on an aircraft in flight.

"Air current pressing against a right rudder pushes the tail to the left which turns the nose of the aircraft to the right while left rudder has the opposite effect."

Mr. & Mrs. Stevenson were impressed and taking all of this in as was Mike Cornell.

"Now, we've discussed how air pressure generated by air current produces different effects on the control surfaces. What are the other key elements affecting flight?" Sloan asked.

"Lift and Thrust." Nicky answered.

"Correct. Troy, what does Bernoulli's Theorem summarize as?" Sloan asked.

"When lift and thrust exceed weight and drag, anything will fly." He smiled.

"Very good. So, we now need to create lift which is accomplished by the aircraft's motion through the air. This requires thrust which creates the motion necessary to generate lift. This is generated in a propeller plane by the propeller pulling air as it proceeds through it. In a jet, the engines create thrust which pushes the aircraft. Lift is accomplished when a specific rate of speed is achieved, depending on the design on the aircraft's wings, which creates the necessary vacuum causing lift.

Sloan went on to explain the remaining scientific theorems associated with flight and their effects on the aircraft, including angle of attack, stall speed and the use of flaps and slats and how at lower speeds a greater wing surface is required than at greater speeds. He then reviewed drag and what on an aircraft could cause it such as the fuselage itself, lowered landing gear, flaps, slats and of course, the control surfaces which were designed to do so.

When finished, he spent a few minutes quizzing the teens and Erin and even lobbed a couple at Mike and the Stevensons as all were fascinated.

At this point, I would like to take Nicky and Troy up so that they can experience how these control inputs affect flight. "Nicky, as the lady you can go first. Then we'll land and Troy will fly."

He saw a longing look come over Erin. "When we are done with our lesson, then you, Nicky and I can go up and we'll work on your hours." He smiled which brought a smile to her face as well.

"My mom's taking flying lessons." Nicky bragged.

Sloan had already preflighted the aircraft but he did so again explaining what he was doing. Then Troy hopped in the back and Nicky in the right seat. "Troy, you have a good view at the wings and the tail, so I want you to be observing what the elevators, ailerons and rudder do when I give Nicky specific commands, okay?" He asked.

"Yes Dr. Silver." Troy enthusiastically responded.

Okay, let's fire her up. Sloan yelled out "CLEAR" and started the Cessna which immediately roared to life.

He received taxi clearance and within a few minutes they were airborne. He retracted the landing gear and leveled off at 5,000 feet and headed east. "Okay Nicky, the aircraft is straight and level. I've adjusted the pitch, roll and yaw trims with these wheels to balance out our weight and standard drag. Put your feet on the pedals and hold the wheel gently. To make her climb you slowly pull back and to make her descent, push forward. To bank left, turn the wheel gently left, and to go right, gently turn it to the right. To correct for yaw, you use the left pedal to correct to the left and the right pedal to correct to the right" He said as he demonstrated.

Nicky took the controls and began flying the plane, a huge grin on her face. She went through the commands as Sloan dictated them to her and Troy observed the control surfaces responding. After 20 minutes they returned to the airport and Troy took the right seat and they repeated the process.

When they next landed, they taxied up to where everyone was waiting and Sloan shut down the engine and the rest of the systems.

They all exited, with the teens displaying very large smiles. Sloan checked the fuel gauges so he knew how much fuel they used so that the Stevensons wouldn't have to pay for his next trip up with Erin.

They spent the next few minutes reviewing their lesson and Sloan assigned them additional reading. "When we return from Detroit we'll begin fashioning the model and computer simulation."

The Stevensons thanked him and departed.

Sloan turned to Erin, her eyes glimmering. "Okay, I see that look. Take the left seat." He smiled.

Erin couldn't believe it. She had never before flown in the left seat.

"Mike, care to come up with us?" Sloan asked.

"No thanks Boss, I like it just fine right here on earth." He said.

Sloan chuckled. "Suit yourself. We'll be back in an hour."

Nicky hopped in back and Sloan took the right seat.

Erin performed her check lists, started the engine and toggled on the avionics, radio, beacon, strobes and taxi light. She then requested taxi clearance to the active runway and commenced her taxi.

When she reached her position and hold point she set the flaps for takeoff, turned off the taxi lights and turned on the landing lights and ran a final checklist review as Sloan had taught her and then requested her takeoff clearance. The Cessna was soon airborne and she raised its landing gear and flaps, fully in command of the forgiving airplane.

She practiced her climbs and turns and experimented with coordinated turns using the ailerons and rudder together. She also compensated for drift by adjusting rudder trim and by using the rudder independent of the ailerons.

Finally, it was time to head back and she requested approach and landing clearances as Sloan talked her down the glide slope as she watched her Angle of Attack. She lowered the flaps and the landing gear and lined up her approach, using the rudder to keep the Cessna lined up on the runway's centerline.

She adjusted the throttles and slowed the aircraft's speed and as they flew over the runway threshold she gently flared the aircraft and made a perfect touchdown.

After they exited the airplane, she came over and jumped in Sloan's arms, pressing him back against the plane while she kissed him over and over.

"Thank you thank you thank you." She exuberantly said. "I flew Nicky, I flew!"

"Yes Mom, and you did a great job of it too!" Nicky smiled as her mother hugged her.

Mike looked over. "I have to say from here on the ground that was a perfect landing. No bounce and you went right down the center of the runway."

She went over and gave Mike a hug and kiss. "Thank you. Next time you're coming up with us." She said.

Sloan smiled remembering his first landing so many years ago. He went in and paid for the rental and fuel and got a receipt.

"Mike, if we can manage to fit her in the car, let's go to lunch." Sloan teased. "Make sure the windows are closed or that high she's on may cause her to fly away like a helium balloon." He laughed.

They were seated at a local restaurant which Mike had recommended.

"I haven't even started ground school and I already have my first hour in the left seat." She exclaimed.

"Kind of how I won my first criminal case and I hadn't practiced criminal law before." He said.

"Yeah, but I heard the prosecutor had a thing for you so she went easy." Nicky said.

"That's true, when I saw his beautiful blue eyes, I couldn't resist, even if he didn't immediately take me up on my offer to go out for a drink." Erin teased.

"You turned her down Boss?" Mike asked.

"No, I turned chicken. She intimidated me. I saw this woman who is beautiful, confident and poised and I felt insecure" Sloan admitted. "Carlo reamed me out and threatened to arrest me for criminal stupidity when I told him what happened and who it was that I ran from."

"Well, the only reason I came to your office with the deal instead of emailing it over is that you told Paige what happened and she told Lynne who called me and said that if I wanted you, I had to be bold and assertive and take what I wanted and I wanted you and now I have you." Erin stated.

Sloan chuckled. "Sounds about right."

"I'd say you made the right move Mom." Nicky grinned.

"I know I did sweetie." She said staring into Sloan's eyes.

"Okay, now you two are embarrassing me." He said.

"Aww, poor baby." Erin cooed.

They returned back home and Erin went back to her studies so that she and Sloan could have their discussion on religion. Nicky headed upstairs to continue researching her science project.

Sloan in the meantime had gone online and compiled some videos of aircraft disasters for Nicky and Troy to study.

When Erin came out from her office two hours later, he looked up. "Making progress?" He asked.

"Becoming more frustrated with what I'm learning. I still have to read the book, but I've studied up on the rest of my assignment."

"Enjoy the book." He smiled as she headed into the kitchen to pour herself more wine.

Nicky came back down to ask a couple of questions. Sloan answered them and then told her he was emailing her some video files relating to downed airliners so that she and Troy could better understand the dynamics. "Aircraft crash primarily for the following reasons. 1.) Loss of lift; 2.) Pilot error; 3.) Structural Failure due to design, manufacture or more often, maintenance related issues; 4.) Catastrophic circumstances such as an on board fire in flight or midair collision; 5.) ATC or ground control error or any combination of two or more of these causes."

"Your focus should be on loss of lift and such exigent circumstances that lead to it." He explained

That evening Nicky decided to stay home and work on her project. She was excited and wanted to take first place this year.

Erin picked out a movie so they headed out for dinner and a show. She was still floating on Cloud Nine from both her flight and Sloan's lecture preceding it.

She felt like a teenager again sitting in the movie theater sharing popcorn and trading kisses during the flick. She had her hand through Sloan's arm and kept pulling him closer to her so she could lean her head on his shoulder and nuzzle into his neck.

After the show, they hit a local bar and played darts, with Sloan being restricted to throwing right handed in order to level the field.

They had each won a game and Sloan was up on points, but Erin could easily catch him with the right volley.

"Bet" She called out.

"Nothing doing, the last time I agreed to a bet I got hustled." He replied.

"Yes, but if you recall, you came out on top." She grinned lasciviously.

"True. What' the bet?"

"If I win, I can do anything I want with you on your birthday. If you win, you can have me as your present and do the same."

"That's exceptionally vague counselor. You'll have to establish some parameters." He said.

"Within the confines of the third floor of your house, anything goes. Limits are such actions that would constitute a felony or misdemeanor under Michigan law." She stated.

"Sorry, but still too ambiguous. It's like writing a blank check." He said.

"There's a certain measure of trust required Sloan." She remarked.

"Agreed and while I do trust you, I don't fashion being tattooed, pierced, shaved, branded or hog tied." He informed her.

"Damn, I definitely had planned on the last one. Alright, nothing that can immobilize you or leave a permanent scar or mark." She said.

"You do realize that you have three darts left and I'm 45 points ahead of you and that this is your last round." He advised.

"Noted." She confidently said.

Not wanting to be perceived as a wimp, "Bet accepted." He foolishly thought.

Erin needed to get exceed 46 points to win this round and the game.

Her first dart was a 9. She remained calm and threw her second dart hitting the 12.

"That's 21 points." She thought to herself.

Sloan looked at the two darts knowing the odds were now in his favor.

She calmed herself and took a deep breath. She then lined up her last shot for the bullseye and let the dart sail.

Sloan saw where it landed and couldn't believe it. She missed the bullseye but hit the green ring around it netting 25 points for a total of 46.

She turned towards him. "I am going to have the time of my life with you." She beamed.

"Remind me to never bet against you again." He glumly replied.

She walked over and put her arms around him. "I promise that the pain you experience will be limited to one specific area." She smiled while grabbing his ass.

The next morning they appeared on time for Church after which Frank asked when Sloan was available for that cigar and discussion.

Erin indicated that she would like to participate as well so they scheduled Wednesday night for dinner and smokes at the Grand Havana Room.

"That gives you three days to finish that book." He noted.

"I will be, I only have half of it to go." She stated.

Sunday dinner was peaceful with no arguments breaking out between Danny and Erin, who ecstatically informed her family as to yesterday's flight.

"You mean she took off and landed it by herself?" Danny asked.

"She sure did. I was next to her but she was in the left seat which made her the pilot in command. The only thing I did was instruct her on the proper glide slope when landing." Sloan answered.

"Uncle Danny, you should have seen her after. She was so excited." Nicky informed her uncle.

"Nicky put some time in behind the controls as well." Erin noted.

"Nicky flew a plane?" Frank asked.

"She sure did. Tell everyone what you are working on Nicky." Sloan directed.

Nicky explained her science project and how Sloan had taken them to the airport and explained the theorems of flight and then took them up so they could experience and observe how theory translated into the actual practice of flight.

Sean and Jack were mesmerized and wanted to know when they could go up.

For once Danny didn't respond.

"That's up to your parents but I'll be happy to take you guys up if they okay it." Sloan said.

Danny looked at Linda who smiled and nodded.

"You're gone next weekend, but how about the following Saturday. I'd like to be in the plane when Erin flies it again." He commented.

"Why Danny, want to see for yourself that I can do it?" She asked.

"Yes." He smirked.

"Ok, it's a date." She said.

"You going to let her fly the helicopter?" Jamie asked.

"No." Sloan immediately responded.

"Why not?" Erin asked.

"Flying a fixed wing aircraft, especially single engine prop planes is child's play compared to rotary wing. Let's get you qualified and licensed in the first before we explore the second." He replied.

He saw that she was put out over his statement. "I spent 10 years qualifying in multiengine jets before I ever flew a helicopter. I know it looks simple but it's not and a helicopter doesn't glide like a plane if something goes wrong, it drops like a stone and it is very unforgiving if you lose control of it."

"I understand, it's just that you make it look so easy." She said.

"It's second nature to me now but I've spent seventeen years mastering rotary wing and even with all that experience, I still had to take many hours of instruction before I was certified to fly the AugustaWestland. They are beautiful but very complex and powerful machines and have very tricky and unique quirks."

She smiled. "Okay. I'll be happy being your co-pilot."

"You can be my co-pilot any day and at some point, you'll be the pilot. Just give it time." He said as he kissed her.

"Ewww, their kissing." Sean said causing a round of laughter.

"How about I come over there and give you a big wet kiss Sean?" Erin said as she started to get up.

"MOM!" He yelled as Erin sat down smiling.

"She's your favorite aunt and if she wants to kiss you, it's fine by me." Linda said.

Erin sat back down while she smiled at Sean. "I'll get you my pretty!"

After dinner, everyone gathered in the den. Erin was seated on the couch and Sean absentmindedly walked by whereupon Erin reached out, grabbed him and sat him in her lap and started tickling him while she planted wet kisses all over his face while laughing like the Wicked Witch.

"Poor Sean." Jack noted.

"You're next." Erin said whereupon Jack ran out the back door followed by Sean who finally escaped her clutches.

"Thanks Sis, now they'll be traumatized for a week." Danny said.

"Just like I was when she used to kiss me like that." Jamie said.

"You loved every minute of attention I gave you and you still do." Erin responded.

Danny chuckled. "I remember how when you were five and came home after school, she would pick you up and plant kisses all over you and you'd kick and scream and call out for Joe and me to come save you and we'd just stand there laughing." He said to Jamie.

"Thanks for the memories Danny." Jamie smirked.

"You know, I can come over there right now and do it all over again." She threatened.

"Uh, no thanks. I have enough traumatic memories from my childhood without that one being revisited." Jamie replied.

Erin got up and as she walked by Danny she leaned in and kissed him on his forehead. "Just so you don't feel left out." She said.

Later that evening as everyone began to say goodnight and head home, Erin went to kiss Jamie goodbye and he backed away smiling.

"Jamison Reagan, you get over here right now if you know what's good for you." Erin ordered.

He slowly approached whereupon Erin gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Brat." Erin teased causing Jamie to laugh.

Sean and Jack wisely avoided her. "That's okay, I'll remember that." She said.

On their way home, Erin snuggled into Sloan who was driving. "What a wonderful weekend." She sighed.

"It was indeed." He kissed her cheek.

"Siblings." She said reminding him of his own.

"Can't live with them and wouldn't want to live without them." He responded.

At 10:30 a.m. the following morning, a FED EX envelope arrived for Sloan. His secretary signed for it and brought it into his office where he opened and reviewed the contents which were the documents amending his Living Trust.

Nicky would receive the sum of $10 million dollars to be placed in Trust until her 25th birthday. He had made the same provisions for each of his nieces and nephews.

Erin would receive the sum of 25 million dollars outright. If they married and remained so for 10 years prior to Sloan's demise, that sum would double. At 20 years it would double again.

Nicky along with Jack and Sean Reagan would each receive 2.5 million to pay for their educational expenses set up through a separate trust with Paige as the trustee and Lynne as the successor trustee.

Finally there was the document creating a separate Trust for Karen's care to which he allocated 5 million dollars with the stipulation that an additional 5 million be escrowed in reserve. If any of this funding remained after Karen's death, it would be equally allocated to Lynne and Paige or if they should not survive Karen, their children.

Sloan called his Personal Assistant and Carlo into his office to witness his signature along with one of the firm's Notary's. He then signed the documents which were then witnessed and notarized. They were then placed into another FED EX envelope and overnighted back to his attorney in Detroit.

Erin and Nicky were now protected.

Most importantly, Karen would be taken care of if it came to that.

Next, Sloan called in one of his junior partners who mentored the firm's Associates and worked with the interns in preparing them for their Bar Examinations. He requested a copy of the study materials as well as the schedule for when the next review sessions would begin. Someone very important to Erin was about to get a surprise motivational kick in the ass to help insure his future.

Next, Sloan contacted his operations manager at Teterboro and ordered that the 139 along with a pilot be ready to pick them up at the Wall Street Heliport by 7:00 p.m. on Thursday night, and that the JetStar be ready to depart immediately upon their arrival back at Teterboro. The 139's twin would be ready when they arrived back into Michigan.

Finally, he sent Albert an email notifying him they would be arriving an evening early and to please have a late dinner ready for the three of them at 9:00 p.m.

In the meantime, Erin was trying to figure out what to get Sloan for his birthday when he already had everything he already could ever want, including her.

And then it hit her. The one thing he did not have was a photograph of them together, or something more risqué of her alone. He had commented the other night that he should have a photograph of her on his desk in order to remind him what he had to look forward to each night he went home.

She called the studio which she had previously used and arranged a portrait session with the two of them and Nicky for the weekend after they returned. The studio would be happy to give her a certificate for Sloan to redeem for the session which would act as notification of his pending present.

Finally, she had some shopping to do and she couldn't do it in Detroit with him present. Sloan kept surprising her with the many sides of his personality. She would return the favor on October 3rd.

Erin logged online to check her bank balance to see how much she could afford to spend when she was shocked to find that her savings account balance was over a million dollars.

"Someone sure goofed." She thought while smiling at the idea that if just for a day, she was a millionaire.

She called the bank to inform it of this error and was put on hold. After what seemed an eternity, the branch manager came on the line and informed her that no mistake was made and that the funds were wired into her account that morning from a financial institution in Detroit, Michigan.

Erin thanked the caller and then hung up. She stared at her online banking screen not knowing whether to be appreciative or angry. Then it turned to a feeling of betrayal. How did Sloan obtain her banking information, was he snooping through her desk?

Either way, someone was in for a serious lecture and she was on her way to deliver it.

When she arrived in his office, he was completing a meeting with a client. She patiently cooled her heels until everyone filed of his office. She then told his secretary that they were not to be disturbed.

Erin entered to find a smiling Sloan who started to get up but she ordered him to sit.

"Something wrong, you look like you want to bite my head off." He observed.

"Yes, there is something wrong and before you say anything further, I am going to ask you one question and I want an honest answer." She said.

"I've always been honest with you." He noted.

"Did you wire the sum of one million dollars into my savings account?"

"No, I did not." He smiled. "Lynne did." He chuckled.

"That's the same thing and you know it. How did you get my banking information?" She asked.

"You left it sitting on your desk in plain sight. When I went in the other night to draft my email to Dr. Rosen, I couldn't help but see it." He replied.

"So you snooped." She accused.

"Yes and no and while I did not look at the balance, I did see the account number and I decided that I wanted to insure that you were financially protected because I love you."

"That's irrelevant. You should have discussed this with me first." She said.

"You wouldn't have accepted and quite honestly, I wasn't in the mood to fight with you about it. You're going to have to realize that this is who I am and if I want to look out for your future well being as well as Nicky's, that I'm going to do so with or without your acquiescence or permission, it's part of the deal you entered into when you agreed to marry me." He informed her.

"And before you say anything further, I'll fill you in on the rest. I have set up an educational trust for Nicky so that her educational expenses are paid for up to and including any post graduate work she may wish to perform. The only thing she will need to worry about is making good grades. I also set up the same trusts for Jack and Sean, so if you want to vent, fume, yell or bitch, then fine, do it and get it out of your system right now. If not, than either come over here and kiss me or the door is right where you entered, feel free to use it to leave." He said locking eyes with her.

She noticed those same beautiful eyes that drew her to him had changed color to a cold icy gray and they were not at all inviting. In fact, the intensity with which they were radiating his anger both surprised and momentarily frightened her. This was a side of Sloan she had never seen and in many ways it aroused her. He was usually so complacent and eager to please that she was beginning to wonder if she would be forced to take the dominant position in their relationship but she realized that with him, kindness and generosity did not equate with submissiveness. He was putting her in a corner as he had her father after church, and daring her to fight him on this with the ultimate prize being their relationship.

Erin decided that this was not worth losing him over and that her Irish pride needed a mental beat down and fast.

She walked over to him and sat in his lap, pulling him to her as she kissed and hugged him. "I love you and I appreciate what you have done for Nicky and me more than you can ever realize and I thank you for it but please sweetheart, in the future, let's discuss these things before you do them. I know I'm stubborn and proud, but I also know that you've always been able to convince me of whatever you've wanted to. I'd just like to feel that you're including me rather than acting for me, okay?" She asked.

His eyes had returned to their normal blue hue. "Deal." He said as he nuzzled into her.

"Let's go to lunch." She said, hopping off his lap and pulling him up out of his chair.

"So, just how much did you squirrel away into these funds for Nicky, Jack and Sean?" She asked.

"2.5 mil each."

"What?" She shockingly asked.

"I've also added both you and Nicky to my Living Trust and left specific bequests to you both. Nicky's will remain in trust until she's 25 and no, I won't tell you the amount, but you are both very well provided for." He said nonchalantly.

"Then I better make sure that we take damned good care of you because I have no intention on collecting on that bequest until you are an old fart having his diapers changed, are we clear?" She asked.

"Crystal Ma'am, Crystal." He smiled.

"Now tell me why your eyes change colors." She asked.

"You noticed that?" He smiled. "A quirk of body chemistry and genetics. They are blue when I'm happy, green when I'm sad and gray when I'm ticked off, which rarely happens. Karen once termed them 'Mood Eyes' after those rings that were popular when we were teenagers."

"I never want to see the gray ones directed at me again and let's keep the green to a bare minimum as well. I much prefer losing myself in the blue ones." She said while staring into them.

"Do you now?" He asked as he bored into her.

"Keep it up and it won't be food you get for lunch" She grinned.

Sloan gave her an evil smile as they boarded the elevator. Erin hit L for Lobby but Sloan pressed 40.

The elevator began descending until it stopped on the 40th floor.

He picked Erin up and carried her over to a corner office which had no name on the door. He took out a key and opened it. They entered into a very nicely furnished office that was similarly decorated to his private office in Detroit. He closed and locked the door and carried Erin over to the couch where they decided to forgo a traditional lunch in order to satisfy more pressing appetites.

As she headed back to 100 Centre Street, Erin couldn't help but smile. "Just when I think I know who he is, he surprises me again." She said to herself. "Well, as I now have a million bucks, the least I can do is spend it on some quality items for his birthday." She grinned.

Later that afternoon she called to let Sloan know she would be running late, that she had a couple of stops to make on the way home. He told her that he would start dinner so not to worry.

When she arrived home, she left her purchases in the trunk of her car until she could secrete them in her travel bag the next day. She had also picked up the gift certificate from the photography studio.

When she walked in her nose was treated to a wonderful aroma.

"What did you make for dinner that smells so delicious?" She asked.

"Pan seared veal scaloppini with a sauce comprised of amaretto, Frangelico and butter, which also contains garlic cloves and mushrooms sautéed in cream sherry served over truffle mashed potatoes with grilled peapods and a dash of grilled corn" He informed her.

She kissed him and said she would be back down in five minutes as she wanted to change.

As they held hands for Grace, Sloan adopted a very solemn look and then said. "Rub a dub dub, thanks for the grub" which earned him a scowl from Erin and a giggle from Nicky.

Erin sat back and folded her arms, looking at him as she would a misbehaving child. "Would you like me to send you to bed without your dinner?" She inquired.

"Is that a rhetorical question because I already missed out on lunch today thanks to you." He snickered causing Nicky to give them both an inquisitive look.

Erin then leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table and her chin onto her folded hands. "Then perhaps I should administer a punishment more suitable to your current behavior and I'm not referring to a time out." She firmly stated.

This time, he properly said Grace and they dug in.

Nicky and Sloan looked at each other and started snickering which turned into a full blown laugh fest.

"Nicky!" Erin admonished.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it."

"Sloan!" Erin again admonished.

"I plead diminished capacity caused by excessive exertion and sleep deprivation." He laughed causing Nicky to start again.

"Ok, fine. You two wash and dry the dishes tonight and then I want this kitchen cleaned end to end and we'll see how funny that is to both of you." She said.

An hour later, he slipped into the den and plopped down on the couch next to her.

"I hope the kitchen is spic and span because I'm going to inspect it." She said without looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Lighten up Erin, you've been on your high horse since this morning. The stricter you try to be with me the more I'm going to push your buttons. Life's too short to always be uptight. The only advantage to going through life with a stick shoved up your ass is that it helps to improve your posture." He said as he walked out of the den and out the back door where he sat on the porch and lit up a cigar."

Erin's temper hit the boiling point. She could not believe that he just spoken to her like that and was about to go after him when something deep inside told her to stay put and think it through. After calming down analyzing it, she had to admit that he was right. If she wanted a bland marriage, then she may as well have stayed with Jack. Sloan brought fun and excitement to their relationship, their home and their bed.

She went outside and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry. You're right, I did overreact today on multiple levels. I'm going through some major changes in life and I need some time to adjust but that's no excuse. It's wrong of me to take out my frustrations on you."

"If you feel that you need some space, I'll move back to Manhattan for a while." He responded.

"No, and don't you ever consider that as an option. We have an agreement and I expect both of us to keep it. We talk things out and and at the end of the night, we work out our problems. I want you beside me when we go to sleep and when we awaken the next day."

He put his arm around her and kissed her. "Deal."

"Now if you really love me you'll share what's left of that cigar." She commented.

Wednesday night had arrived and with it, dinner and conversation with Frank. Erin had completed the book and was now armed and ready for combat, her entire perception as to the legitimacy of Roman Catholicism in question.

They started off with drinks and then enjoyed a wonderful dinner, their conversation consisting primarily of their future plans, Nicky's college applications and their upcoming trip to Detroit. They were also considering taking a trip for a week or two later in the fall.

Frank offered to have Nicky stay with him which Erin accepted, though most likely she'd split her time between Frank's and Danny's so that she wouldn't be a burden on either.

"Nicky is not a burden. She's my only granddaughter and Pops and I love having her to ourselves." He smiled.

After dinner they adjourned to a private area of the lounge where drinks and cigars were ordered. Erin shocked Frank by expertly preparing and lighting her own, before taking a deep puff and exhaling.

"Wow, I never would have expected that." Frank commented.

"Just goes to show you Dad that you don't know everything about me." She said, blowing a ring of smoke towards the ceiling.

Frank brought up the topic of their conversation and Sloan launched right in. Frank's arguments were based primarily upon his faith and religious education and experiences while Sloan's were anchored in historical fact. Erin became the game changer when she weighed in on Sloan's side and as she had both 42 years of faith and religious experience in addition to the facts at her fingertips so she began comparing what she had been taught and where that was a fallacy when compared with the historical record.

By the end of the discussion, Frank understood that the Catholic Church would be losing his daughter, even if she hadn't exactly said so but he did ask her. "Are you planning on converting?"

"Sloan asked me the same question last week. My answer was I was considering it but I had not decided as more information was required. At that time the scales were tipped 55 to 45 in favor of converting. Presently, they have tipped to 75/25 in that same direction however, I am not sure if Judaism is what I seek. My faith in God is unshaken, but religion is a man made institution rife with the corruption of man because human beings are imperfect as is anything they create."

"It may come down to me finding the lesser of evils should I wish to join an established religion. The other option is that I opt out of the Church and attend services with Sloan while not formally joining the temple which would allow me to remain free to pursue my own journey of discovery."

Erin then turned to Sloan. "I looked at another Map of Michigan. There is a road running from the Ohio/Indiana line directly through the center of the Lower Peninsula that you didn't bring up before and it also ends at the Mackinac Bridge, but it's not presently designated as a route. It used to be US 27 before it was disbanded, but the road is still there. Who says I have to take one of the prescribed routes to reach the bridge when I can take an undesignated road and still get there at a pace that's comfortable to me?" She asked.

"Heaven, Salvation, Paradise?" These are all man made concepts. Why not just look at it for what it is? Eternal peace." She concluded.

Frank looked over at Sloan. "What have you done with my daughter?" He smiled.

"Nothing Dad other than he's taught me to think for myself and to open my eyes and explore what's out there beyond the bounds of Brooklyn and Manhattan, the Catholic Church, the DA's office, the NYPD and most of all, The Family Reagan." She stated.

"Definitely Lewis Carroll." Frank commented.

"What does that mean?" Erin asked.

"Welcome to Wonderland Alice." Sloan softly smiled as he kissed Erin's cheek.

After they returned home, Erin asked Sloan to sit next to her on the couch. "I've been thinking about how beautifully our relationship has been progressing, even with last night's hiccup, and I wanted to bring something up especially as we are engaged, but I don't want to seem pushy." She stated.

"And what would that be?" He gently asked.

"I'd like you to move in with us."

"I pretty much already have." He noted.

"I mean everything. Give up the penthouse and make this your home." She said.

"This is my home and I'll be happy to move more of my things over here, but the penthouse is on a two year lease. Besides, I'd like for us to keep it for those nights we elect to remain in Manhattan. With rare exception I'm in your arms and bed every night and on the two nights when we were separated, it was no different than if I had been traveling for business." He stated.

"Okay, I just wanted you to know that this was now your home. If you want, I can Quit Claim you an interest in the deed." She stated.

"Erin, I don't need half title to this condo to feel secure in our relationship, no more than you need me to title half of the house in Bloomfield Hills to you, which is owned by my Trust so I couldn't do that anyway, but you know very well that I'm not looking at this from a materialistic perspective. If I didn't feel welcome here, I wouldn't stay." He said. "I also wouldn't have provided for you and Nicky as I have. You're both my family now and within a year we'll be married, but that's simply a legal contract. I don't require that to know that in all deeds and manners and for all intents and purposes you are already my wife and she is my step-daughter.

"Do you really mean that?" Erin asked.

"Yes darling, I thought you would have known that by now." He said while gently holding her.

"I'm holding you to that mister." She said, tears forming in her yes.

"That would be Doctor to you." He smiled.

"Oh, pulling out the title now. I see how it is. I'll remember that Friday night when I get to perform my Shabbat obligation for your birthday." She grinned.

"Open mouth, insert foot." He said.

"That's right, so keep sucking your toe jam while you can." She said as she pushed him down and began kissing him.

"Now that we have addressed your concerns, I have something to ask of you." He said.

"Of course, what is it?" She inquired.

Sloan went on to explain about his numerous charities he sponsored and funded and that he usually managed to have Lynne or Paige stand in for him at events as he did not enjoy being in the spotlight. "I would like for you to take over those duties for events here in New York City." He requested.

"I'd be honored to but are you sure? You really should be the one involved." She responded.

"I don't like being out there or I'll just find myself hounded and pestered by other people and causes looking for a handout. I'm very selective as to what I support and it's very thoroughly researched before I become involved." He said.

"I will do whatever you ask. Thank you for having such faith in me." She said as she kissed him.

"It is I who thanks you." He said, relieved that he was off the hook once again.

The next afternoon Sloan received an email from the chemist Dr. Rosen recommended.

"_I have analyzed the pharmaceuticals and supplements sent to me. Based upon my preliminary research, I believe further studies are warranted pertaining to the interaction of the drug the patient was injected with along with the following two supplements. I have seen similar reactions and I will be following up with Dr. Rosen as to my theory before preparing a definitive report. My fee is $400 per hour and I normally request a retainer of $5,000 however due to your standing, I will bill you upon the completion of my work_. _For now I would suggest that the patient cease taking any additional supplements or injections until a complete blood workup can determine her base line chemistry_. _Cessation of the use of these substances may serve to retard or terminate further damage_. _Regards._"

Sloan forwarded the email to Lynne and asked her to FedEx the retainer anyway. People worked harder when they had cash in hand. Also, Karen wasn't to take so much as an aspirin without a doctor's approval so have David insure there was nothing remaining which she could sneak.

As soon as they had a firm report on the chemical reactions, Sloan would bring Karen to New York for Bob Rosen to examine.

Erin called at 6:30. The limo had picked up Nicky and was on its way to collect her. She would see him at the helipad.

Sloan couldn't believe the past two hours had gone by so quickly. He called Carlo who was downstairs waiting. "I'll be down in 10, thanks." He said.

He finished what he was working on, left a note for his PA and headed out the door. In a little over 2 hours he'd be back in Detroit and this time he looked forward to his return.

-30-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 9:

Sloan arrived at the Downtown/Wall Street Heliport to find Erin and Nicky already in the helicopter with one engine running.

He quickly joined them and secured the cabin door.

Grabbing the intercom, he told the pilot to go as soon as the other engine stabilized.

Nicky had never been in a helicopter and the excitement on her face over the entire prospect of heading to Detroit and meeting Sloan's family was plainly evident. Erin and Nicky were seated in the two center captain's chairs and Sloan in one of the two lounger seats against the forward cabin bulkhead. He looked at his two women feeling both love and happiness.

They could hear the second engine come to life and a couple of minutes later, Nicky shrieked with joy as the big Augusta lifted off on its short journey to Teterboro Airport.

She looked out as the helicopter climbed to 3,000 feet and saw the beautiful lights of Manhattan, along with Brooklyn off to her right.

Erin noticed the big grin on Sloan's face as he observed Nicky and she was experiencing the same emotions. Now if she could only get him to grow up he'd be perfect but she had to admit it was that adolescent side of him that kept her on her toes and face it, 90 percent of the time he was a very loving, patient and attentive adult so she'd gladly deal with the other 10 percent if that meant keeping him just as he was.

Before she knew it, Nicky was strapped into the cockpit jump seat aboard the Lockheed JetStar. Sloan and Erin were going through the checklists and Erin began starting the four engines. Ten minutes later they were roaring down runway One Niner on their way to the Great Lakes State.

Erin noticed a distinct change in Sloan from a month ago when he seemed reluctant to return home. Now it was as if he couldn't get there soon enough and she understood why. He needed to check on his sister and she also smiled knowing he wanted to show off his now fiancée as well as his future step-daughter.

Erin monitored the instruments. "Sloan, we'll get there soon enough, but we are almost at our ground speed limit. Maybe you should throttle back a bit." Erin cautioned.

He reduced the auto throttle speed setting by 30 knots which cut the ground speed by 22 miles per hour.

Nicky was in wonder at the beautiful jet and watching her mother and future step-father piloting it with obvious ease. She knew her mother couldn't wait for the day that she would sit in the left hand seat and fly this beast by hand rather than dialing in autopilot commands.

Before she knew it, they had begun their descent.

Ten minutes later she was in another helicopter just like the one they used to leave New York City but this time she was alone in the cabin, her mother insisting on flying up front with Sloane. It wasn't a long flight and before long she looked off to her right and noticed a series of flashing lights, a very bright white square with a big red H in the middle of it surrounded by a red circle with white, red and green lights on the ground that led to it like some kind of pointer. All of a sudden the helicopter leaned to the right and made a big sweeping turn and before she knew it, landed right on top of the red H. Then the ground under her moved and she was looking in the opposite direction. She heard something grab the helicopter and then her mother was opening the cabin door to greet her.

"I'll bet you liked that landing Nicky." Erin laughed.

"What was that? I saw all these lights and then we landed and the whole helicopter spun around." She said.

Sloan explained the landing system and helipad turntable as he noticed Albert driving up to meet them.

The front of Stone's house was awash in light as was the pool house and pool area. Nicky couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Sloan this is beautiful."

"Thank you sweetheart, welcome to the Motor City and your second home." He unabashedly grinned, while hugging her close to him on one side while he pulled Erin to him on the other.

"The air is so crisp and fresh." Erin noted.

"Autumn in Michigan is truly the most wonderful season there is in any state. It's always been my favorite time of year."

Nicky met Albert and helped put her suitcase in the back of the Escalade. As they drove away she turned around to see the helicopter awash in the floodlights and it looked so beautiful.

When they arrived inside, Sloan went over to the wall and pushed some buttons and the helipad and approach lighting went dark.

He then gave Nicky a tour of the house and showed her to the second floor. "There are six bedrooms. Pick any room you want and it's yours." He said. "You have ten minutes and then dinner will be served milady."

Sloan and Erin then went up to the third floor where she set down her travel bag and changed into something more relaxing as did he.

"Come here." Erin ordered.

Sloan walked over and into her outstretched arms. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" She asked.

"Not in the last few hours, I was wondering whether you were having second thoughts." He teased.

"Perish the thought naughty one. I love you and more than that, I love you for how you treat Nicky." She said.

"I told you before, she's special as a person and she's a part of you so how could she not be special to me as well?" He asked.

Erin kissed him deeply and started to pull him towards the bed.

"Oh no, last time I let you entice me before a meal, I went hungry and as I skipped lunch today, I'm not missing out on Winney's cooking." He said.

"You'd rather have Winney's cooking than what I have cooking?" She incredulously asked.

"Yes because your oven will still be hot hours from now. I know you very well you vixen." He smiled.

"You are so in for it later." She scowled.

"Fine, but if you're going to torture me at least I want to endure it on a full and content stomach, so let's go." And he headed off to the kitchen.

He met Nicky on the staircase and he picked her up and tickled her on the way down.

"Did you find a room in this fleabag of a hotel that you liked?" He asked.

"This is hardly a fleabag Sloan, it's incredible and yes, I took the one on the far end overlooking the helicopter." She said.

"Good choice." He said.

They went into the kitchen to find the table set for three.

"Winney my love, I'd like you to meet Nicky, my future step-daughter who in spite of her mother, is a very sweet young lass." He said.

"I heard that brat." Erin called out from behind him.

"Ah, the shrew." He whispered.

"I heard that too!" She announced.

"My love, are you hungry?" He teased.

"Keep it up funny boy. Somebody's birthday is just hours away." She grinned, reminding him of his lost bet.

"I smell something fantastic, what's the fare tonight?" He asked Winney.

"Lamb chops with spinach and garlic mashed potatoes, vegetable soup, salad and lemon meringue pie." She answered while smiling.

"Yum Yum." He said as they took their seats and said Grace which this time Sloan did not attempt to intermix with humor, especially as the warning look Erin gave him would ice up a roaring fire.

Albert poured their beverages and Winney began serving the soup course.

"We're supposed to have a warm day tomorrow. Your sister left the pool open until next week knowing that upon your return, weather permitting, you would want to enjoy it." Albert informed him.

"She's correct, in fact, I may take a dip tonight. Is the heat on?" Sloan asked.

"Yes. It's at 70 degrees. I've also fired up the hot tub for later." He smiled.

Erin looked over. "I know how where I'm heading." She said.

"A bottle of wine, a good cigar, and a hot tub." He nodded.

"Be sure I get a cigar too, now that you've got me hooked." She said.

"I'm turning you onto all sorts of bad habits. Cigars, flying, being chauffeured around in classic cars." He teased.

"I'm worth spoiling, remember?" She noted.

"Nicky, the house has Wi-Fi but tonight, you are banished from your computer. Your mom bought you some clothes when we were last here including a couple of swim suits. Albert will deliver everything to your room tomorrow but you will find what you need for tonight waiting for you upstairs. Come take a swim after dinner or a soak in the hot tub. Breathe in the fresh Michigan air." He instructed.

"I'd love to." She said excitedly.

Sloan came out half an hour after dinner carrying a box of cigars, a lighter and cigar cutter. Albert followed with a bottle of wine and four glasses in case anyone else showed up. He set them on the hot tub deck which was located within the enclosed pool area. Next he went into the pool house and brought out an arm full of pool towels.

"Thank you Albert." Sloan said as he prepared to dive into his pool.

"My pleasure Sebastian. Is there anything else I may bring you?" He asked.

"Nope. I seem to have it all." He smiled. "Have a good night Albert and thank Winney again for me. That was a delicious dinner."

"By the way, that's a beautiful ring that Erin is wearing. You always did have excellent taste." He smiled.

"Thank you. Once the wedding band is soldered on, then it will really be impressive."

Erin and Nicky were upstairs changing and Sloan was swimming laps when he heard a voice calling out.

"Only you would go swimming in 60 degree weather you fool."

Sloan looked up to find Lynne standing at the pool's edge smiling down on him.

"Hi little sister, come on in, the water's great." He said. "By the way, thanks for leaving this open. I needed it." He smiled.

"I know you too well and as to your offer, are you nuts, it's freezing out here." She said, while hugging herself.

"Nah, it's perfect. Fall in Michigan, damned I missed it."

"I came over as I wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday big brother."

"Thank you Lynne. I appreciate that. Go grab a suit and join us in the hot tub. Erin and Nicky should be down shortly." He said.

"Now that I will do. Try not to turn yourself in to a prune you old fart. At your age you have to limit how long you remain in the water." She laughed as she headed to the pool house to change.

Sloan thought that maybe there was hope for their brother-sister relationship after all. He had to admit that Lynne had been trying to mend fences for the past four years, but once bitten twice shy and Sloan played by the one strike rule and Lynne had already taken her swing and missed many years ago. Maybe it was time he buried the hatchet and warm up to her as Paige suggested. Hell, if he could find it in his heart to be kind to Karen, then Lynne deserved no less.

Nicky and Erin finally arrived. Nicky was astonished at the beautiful pool grounds and most of all, the pool itself. "Oh My God." She said. "Sloan this is incredible."

"Thank you and if you like it so much, get in here, the water is warm."

Nicky looked up to her mother.

"Go ahead." Erin told her.

Nicky dove in and swam over to Sloan who picked her up and threw her into the deep end.

"No little fishes, we only go for the bigguns, Aye." He said, sounding like a pirate.

Lynne came out to witness the fun and Sloan introduced them. "This is my middle sister Lynne and this is Nicky, my future step-daughter." He said. "Lynne is the main reason I met your mother as it was her idea to pack me off to New York in order to get rid of me." He teased.

"Well my mother and I are glad that you did. Thank you." Nicky smiled.

"You can have him but I expect him to come back every so often as he still is my brother." She smiled.

"Deal." Nicky said.

Lynne went over to the hot tub and joined Erin. "Looks like old hard ass has really taken a shine to Nicky." She sarcastically remarked.

Erin smiled. "Your brother is a big softy and you know it and yes, he's been wonderful with her." She went on to explain the science project and the effort he was putting in to it.

"He always had a big heart. I just was too foolish to realize it." She sadly replied, explaining the ruts in their relationship.

"I think you two will be fine. A few months away has done him good plus he's happy Lynne and he knows he has you primarily to thank for that." Erin replied.

"Thank you, so, let's see that ring." Lynne responded.

Erin showed it to her and Lynne smiled. "He always had exemplary taste. I'm glad that you two met and you gave him a second chance by going to his office." She said.

"I'm glad you called me with that advice. I thought maybe he had someone or wasn't interested." Erin replied.

"So, how are things working out overall?" Lynne asked.

"I couldn't ask for a more wonderful, kind and attentive man but there are some moments when I don't know whether I want to strangle him or put him over my knee." And she went on to explain about the transfer to her savings account and his faux Grace at dinner, causing them both to laugh.

"He has a very dry wit and sarcastic sense of humor and he's very headstrong. Once he locks on to something he follows through on it so learn to enjoy the ride Erin, because it will be interesting as well as exciting." Lynne advised.

Sloan and Nicky came over and hopped in. "My ears are burning so I know that you two yentas are talking about me." He said.

He reached into the cigar box and brought out three Davidoffs handing one each to Erin and Lynne.

"You smoke these too?" Erin asked.

"He got me started on them. I tried one 20 years ago and I liked it but I only smoke them with him. It's kind of our thing." Lynne answered.

She's the only sister who will. Paige and Karen detest the smell of these things.

"When he really wants to piss Karen off he'll fire one up and puff like a chimney until she leaves the room." Lynne giggled.

"Or the house." He grinned.

"Or the property." Lynne said causing them both to laugh.

"It makes a phenomenal repellent for a particularly nasty pest." He snorted which caused Lynne to laugh harder.

The three adults enjoyed their wine and Erin even allowed Nicky to have one glass.

Albert returned with a second bottle before he retired for the night and they had a great time soaking up each other's company as well as drinking in the fall air.

"You really miss it here, don't you?" Erin asked.

"Only the fall. Maybe it's because I was born this time of year, but these evenings always feel special to me." He noted. "As I told you, New York is my home now, but you can't take Michigan out of me for it's made me who I am."

"He also gets very introspective this time of year and especially with in a week of his birthday, he's usually a moody bear to deal with and shuts everyone out but I've noticed a change. He's happy and in love and it shows." Lynne stated.

"That is correct." He affirmed. "I actually looked forward to coming back tonight, but that's because I want to show off my new family to this cow town."

"You have such a way with words Sloan." Erin giggled.

"Indubitably." He grinned back.

Lynne looked over at Nicky. "So, your mom told me about your science project." Which started a conversation between the two women.

Sloan just leaned back against Erin's thigh and enjoyed himself while he puffed away and looked at the clear sky, studying the stars as they twinkled in his eyes.

In another hour he would be entering another year of his life, but for once it wasn't foreboding nor was he depressed, but excited for what it had to offer him.

At midnight, everyone wished him a happy birthday and Lynne left to change and head home. "See you tomorrow bro." and she gave him a big kiss and hug. She stopped and turned around. "Sloan? I know that we always haven't had the best relationship, but I do love you." She said.

"I know and I love you too. Let's bury the hatchet on the past. It's a new year so let's start fresh little sister." He said as he picked her up in a bear hug.

She hugged him back. "It's going to be a fantastic year Sterling."

How correct she would turn out to be.

Erin watched and smiled as Sloan returned to her. "I'm happy that you did that. She told me that she regrets the past and was hoping that you'd give her a second chance."

"I know. Sometimes I'm too rigid but since I met you two, I've become more comfortable with myself and now facing Karen's problem, it makes me appreciate those I love even more." He said.

Once Lynne had departed, they dried themselves and turned off the hot tub. Sloan locked up the pool house and they carried everything back inside. He extinguished the exterior lights and insured the place was locked up before setting the alarm system and returned the remaining cigars to the humidor in his office.

They walked upstairs to the second floor and said goodnight to Nicky and then Erin and Sloan went upstairs to the Master Suite.

They took a hot shower together and then climbed into bed.

"Happy birthday my love." Erin said as she pulled him to her. An hour later Sloan was peacefully asleep in the arms of his fiancée.

The next morning they awoke and Erin handed Sloan a 9x12 envelope. "This is part of your birthday present." She smiled. He opened it up to find the gift certificate from the photography studio. "You've been asking for a portrait of me so when we get back to New York, I thought it would be nice to have one taken of the three of us."

"I also want one of just you and Nicky so that I can show off my two beautiful women." He said as he kissed and thanked her.

Then they dressed and headed downstairs.

"Happy Birthday Sebastian." Echoed Winney and Albert.

"Thank you both." As he hugged Albert and received a kiss from Winney.

"Are we all set for tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, everyone will be here for diner at 5:30 which leaves plenty of time to get to the temple." Albert replied.

Sloan looked at Erin. "We're having a family Shabbat dinner." He informed her.

Erin was taken aback. "Sloan, it's one thing for me to participate in front of my family, but I don't want to screw this up in front of yours." She said.

"Relax, you'll do fine. Besides, I make my parents sit at the heads of the table and do the blessings when the entire family gets together. The only reason we're having it here instead of their house is because they can't fit sixteen people together and we can. The worst part of this is that I have to insure that I don't slight one of my sisters by placing her too far away from me."

He turned to face Nicky. "So, what would you two like to do today?" He asked.

"I want to see the city." Nicky said.

"Let's go show her downtown, and your office building. I think she'll like that a lot." Erin noted.

"Ok. Let me make a phone call and arrange someone to come pick us up from the heliport."

Ten minutes later they were in the air for their short flight to downtown Detroit. Sloan landed the copter on the rooftop deck of Cobo Hall and they were met by one of the office drivers in a new Lincoln MKT.

When Nicky entered the lobby of the Guardian Building, her mouth dropped. She looked at the famed frescoes, amazed at their vibrant color and beauty. "This is amazing." She said.

"I felt that way too the first time I saw them. I was eight years old when my father moved his law firm into this building." They had entered on the north side of the building off Congress Street so that Nicky would experience the full 'Cathedral' effect Wirt Rowland had successfully captured which he explained to Nicky. At the south end of the lobby, the bank was open so the complete expanse and breadth of the design could now be seen as opposed to a month ago when Erin had been here at night. They walked up the stairs into the bank where more frescoes lined the walls and ceiling.

"You're right, I feel as if I'm in some type of church." Nicky said.

"You are. The Cathedral of Finance." He informed her.

Next they went upstairs. "Silver & Silver, P.C. had its offices on floors 30, 31, 33 and 34. The 32nd floor was a restaurant/conference facility available to all tenants of the building.

They left the elevator and entered the 31rst floor offices. Sloan led them back to the northwest corner office where his firm had begun so many years ago while he was still a boy. He knocked on the door and his father looked up.

"Happy birthday Sloan." Nathan said as he came around from his desk to hug his only son.

Sloan then introduced Nicky. "She's as beautiful as her mother. What these two ladies want with you is anybody's guess." Nathan joked.

"We'll be happy to take him." Nicky responded.

She walked into Nathan's office and looked around. "Sloan tells me this is where it all began."

"In 1969." Nathan responded.

Nicky and Erin looked out the windows at the beautiful Art Deco buildings that lined Griswold Street and then over towards Woodward Avenue which was south east Michigan's 'Main Street'.

"There are more Art Deco buildings in Detroit than any other city in the U.S." Sloan informed her.

"It's so much different than New York City where you see more glass and steel." Nicky opined.

They parted company with Nathan and Sloan took them up to 32 where they could see the beautiful restaurant which reminded Erin of the London Chop House due to its beautiful woodwork. After a snack, they headed up to 34 where Erin finally saw Sloan's office. "Lynne and I are on this floor. Paige and Karen are below us on 33 along with the other senior partners. They went over to the large southwest corner office which overlooked the Detroit River, the Joe Louis Arena and Cobo Hall, as well as Canada and the Ambassador Bridge, the man made link connecting the two countries.

Unlike his New York office, which had large glass windows with white walls, this one was much more intimate and in line with the building's overall design and Erin thought more accurately reflected the true Sloan Silver. Beautiful red mahogany paneling had been installed to mirror the rosewood of his father's office on the thirty first floor.

"Sloan, this is a complete contrast to your New York office. I love it." She said as she sat behind his desk.

"You look good there. Maybe you should hop over to the private sector." He commented.

"Someday I might and if I do, I would love to practice with you." She smiled.

"I'd like that as well." He grinned back.

They went across the floor to the Northeast Corner where Lynne's office was, but she wasn't there.

"She's on 40 Mr. Silver." her secretary advised.

"Thank you Charlene."

Sloan led Nicky and Erin to the private elevator which accessed floors 35-40 and they headed to the top of the building. Sloan knocked and then used his key to enter.

Lynne was at his desk handling his myriad of businesses as usual.

"Sometimes I don't know why I became an attorney. I should have just gotten my doctorate in business and worked for you." She said.

"Because, I need you to keep me out of trouble." He smiled as he came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Nicky entered the office and Sloan turned on the display lights. "This is my ego room" he explained as she looked around at his sports memorabilia.

Lynne started to get up but he waived her back down. "We're not staying long, I just wanted to show Nicky the building and then we're taking an aerial tour of the city."

Sloan pulled one of his checkbooks out and began drafting a check. He signed it and handed it to Lynne.

She looked at the $50,000 check. "What's this for?" She stunningly asked.

"Get out of here for a couple of weeks. Take Ben on a cruise or go spend some time alone with him somewhere exotic like Bora Bora. Spice up your marriage. I don't tell you often enough just how much I appreciate you and what you do for me." He said.

"I don't need this to know that." She smiled.

"Irrelevant, take it and go. Use one of the Citations or pull one of the biz jets out of Albuquerque, just do it. That's an order from the CEO of the firm and of all my other enterprises." He grinned.

"You're serious?" She asked.

"I told you he was a big softy." Erin smiled.

Lynne got up and gave her brother a big hug. "Thank you Sterling."

"My pleasure little sister." He said hugging her back. "See you tonight!"

Sloan put an arm around Nicky as they waited for the elevator to take them from 40 back 34 where they would transfer to another elevator and head back down to the lobby.

"So, what thoughts are percolating up there?" He said while tapping her head.

"Your amazing career. The awards, the different uniforms, the medals and trophies. It's a side of you I really never knew about." Nicky responded.

"Most people do not get to see that part of me up close. I save it for very special people like you and your mom." He replied.

"Why?" She quietly asked.

"Because that's my public persona and I left it behind when I retired, but that doesn't mean I don't treasure those days and my accomplishments. I'm a very private person Nicky and when I share myself, I do so only with those I can trust and whom I love." He stated.

"Then I must be one of those you trust and love." She smiled.

"Very much so." He said as he picked her up and gave her a kiss.

Erin looked on as the two most important people in the world to her hugged. Her family. She now had a complete family.

Sloan came over and pulled her into a group hug. "Our family." He said reading her thoughts.

They exited the building and returned to the helicopter. Once in the air, Sloan gave Nicky the grand tour, showing her the sites where he had played hockey and baseball. He then received clearance and headed west to Ann Arbor, Michigan where Nicky looked down upon the largest sports stadium in the western hemisphere. "That my darling ladies, is known as 'The Big House' and where I played college football for four years.

He then overflew the campus of the University of Michigan which still brought him an enormous sense of pride, pointing out the buildings where he worked to obtain his many degrees, finishing up with its famous law school.

Nicky in particular enjoyed the campus's beauty. "Maybe I'll apply here for college." She commented.

After overflying the North Campus, they headed back to Bloomfield Hills and a perfect landing.

The temperature was a balmy 74 so they went out to the pool where Albert served them lunch and Erin relaxed as she enjoyed a perfect daiquiri.

Sloan slipped over next to her and nuzzled her neck causing her to giggle as she pulled him closer to her.

"You know, we were so close to Canada that I could have gone over and procured you another Canadian quarter for your thoughts." He said.

"My thoughts are free to you today." She lovingly smiled.

"Ok, spill." He said.

"You already know them all." And she leaned in for a kiss. "I am glad that you and Lynne wiped the slate clean. That was very sweet of you and it makes me proud to be with such a kind person."

"You've had a humbling effect on me." He noted.

"Have I? I think it's always been there and you just needed to be able to relax enough to see it for yourself." She replied.

"Maybe, but without you I'm just a meanie" and he leaned in and started blowing raspberries on her taught stomach causing Erin to scream and laugh.

"Hey you two, get a room." Nicky yelled from the pool.

"Sorry, but this joint doesn't meet our standards." He yelled back. "I wonder if they have any availability in that house over there." He commented as he picked Erin up and carried her into the pool house like a fox who had just stolen a chicken from the coop with her laughing the entire way as Nicky looked on shaking her head.

When they returned a few minutes later, they both dove in the pool and began chasing Nicky who Sloan later made walk the plank while Erin played the shark awaiting her.

Eventually, they called it an afternoon and headed up to their rooms to change for dinner and services.

Everyone began arriving shortly after 5:00 and Sloan proudly introduced Nicky to the rest of his family.

Even Karen was on her best behavior and at one point came over and gave Sloan a big hug and kiss. "Happy birthday Sloan and thank you for everything." She smiled as she hugged him, not wanting to let go.

He kissed her on the nose and held her close. "We're going to get you through this and you'll be as good as new." He promised.

Paige and Nicky hit it off as expected and Nicky met her five future cousins who instantly bonded with her.

Sloan and Erin looked on more than satisfied as to how things were coming along.

Finally, they sat down for dinner as Sloan insisted that his parents take the end places.

There were five sets of Shabbat candles set around the table and on Shelley's cue Erin, Paige, Lynne and Karen stood with her and lit their candles. Sloan watched as the women all went through the same motions and then began the blessing, Erin flawless in her Hebrew. Nathan observed Erin and looked over at his son with a satisfied smile and nodded.

The women next said the remaining two prayers associated with the holidays before Nathan blessed the wine. Sloan then chanted the blessing over the bread and everyone participated in blessing the apples.

Once the rituals were observed, Nathan stood holding his glass of wine.

"53 years ago tonight my wife gave birth to our first child. After the nurse wrapped him in a blanket, she handed him to me and I looked down at Sloan and realized that I was now a father. Shelley and I knew that he was special because unlike most babies, he didn't cry but just looked at us, curious as to who we were and as to his surroundings. 53 years later he's still that same quiet, curious and introspective person, though somewhat larger than he was that night, but our pride in him has never once ebbed. Most of all, our entire family is delighted to welcome Erin and Nicky into it and while most parents would think they are losing a son, we know that we are gaining another daughter and granddaughter and we couldn't be happier. Take good care of one another and know that while you may now live apart from us, that you all are always in our thoughts, our prayers and most importantly, in our hearts. Happy birthday to a wonderful son, brother, uncle and finally, future husband and father and a hearty Mazel Tov to both of you on your engagement. Le'Chayim." He said as he toasted Sloan and Erin, followed by everyone else.

"Kiss Kiss Kiss." His nephews called out so not one to ever refuse them, he turned to Erin and planted a good long one on her which she returned with equal vigor as everyone cheered them on.

"Speech!" Lynne called out.

Sloan shook his head no, but Erin stood up.

"As you all know, Sloan is very shy so I've been elected as our speaker." She said while hugging him to her.

"First of all, I have to thank Paige, Lynne and Karen for sending their brother to New York or I would never have met him. Secondly, I have to again thank Lynne for providing me with the owner's manual on her brother so that I know how to handle him." Erin teased which brought a round of laughter from everyone else.

Erin quickly recounted the story of how they met and that she had to pursue him. "Sloan is a very patient and loving man. He's teaching me to fly and from him I've learned to explore Judaism and he's shown me there's a big world out there beyond the confines of one's job, church and family. Most of all, he's taken my daughter into his heart and allowed himself to enter hers and for that I will be forever grateful. I want to thank you Shelley and Nathan for raising such a fine man and I promise to love and cherish him for all of our remaining days. Le'Chayim." She said.

Erin looked over at Sloan whose eyes were tearing so she kissed him and wiped his eyes and she noticed that they were bluer than she'd ever seen them before.

"Your mood eyes betray you." She grinned.

He smiled back.

Karen came over and whispered in Sloan's ear. He nodded and whispered back and she nodded in return. Sloan then stood up and went over to Paige and whispered in her ear and she nodded and stood up as well. Lynne got the hint and went to the kitchen and returned with her trumpet.

Sloan and Karen went over to the twin Yamaha Concert Grand pianos in the Grand Room which adjoined the dining room as one large open space.

Sloan took the white piano and Karen the black one and Lynne stood to off to Karen's side.

Paige stood in the center of the room midway between the pianos and dining room table. Sloan, Karen and Lynne began to play and then in a beautiful mezzo soprano voice she began to sing.

_There's a saying old, says that love is blind__  
><em>_Still we're often told, "seek and ye shall find"__  
><em>_So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind _

_Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet__  
><em>_He's the big affair I cannot forget__  
><em>_Only man I ever think of with regret_

_I'd like to add his initial to my monogram__  
><em>_Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?_

_There's a somebody I'm longin' to see__  
><em>_I hope that he, turns out to be__  
><em>_Someone who'll watch over me_

_I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood__  
><em>_I know I could, always be good__  
><em>_To one who'll watch over me_

_Although he may not be the man some__  
><em>_Girls think of as handsome__  
><em>_To my heart he carries the key_

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed__  
><em>_Follow my lead, oh, how I need__  
><em>_Someone to watch over me_

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed__  
><em>_Follow my lead, oh, how I need__  
><em>_Someone to watch over me_

_Someone to watch over me._

Everyone began applauding but none more so than Erin whose tears of joy readily ran down her face. She gave the sisters a big hug and thanked them as did Sloan. Then Erin went over to Sloan and buried her face in his chest as she cried while he held her.

"Be right back." He said as he took her upstairs.

"That was so beautiful." She said, regaining her composure.

"We planned that Labor Day weekend. I knew then I was going to propose to you. I wanted you to know that you had found what you asked for that night in our condo."

She kissed him deeply and then went to fix her face. They returned to the soup course and began catching up.

Dessert was a butter cream Colonial birthday cake, Sloan's favorite. When his younger nephews asked Sloan what he wished for, he answered that his wish had already been granted as he hugged Erin and Nicky to him.

Erin was quite taken with the warmth of Sloan's family and she wondered whether this was a cultural phenomenon. Even if she converted, she would not be culturally Jewish nor more than if Sloan converted to Catholicism, would he cease being so.

She did however very much enjoy the Yom Kippur Eve service and though it was long, she found it to be spiritually lifting, especially when she could recite those prayers in Hebrew which Sloan had taught her.

She listened to the organ music as Sloan's mother played before and during the service. "Your mother is very talented." Erin commented.

"She is and I've always enjoyed the flourish with which she plays." He responded.

Erin also noted that there were six Rabbis, three of whom were female. There were also two Cantors. This was a religion that embraced sexual equality as well as the woman's importance in the home, the antithesis of what the Church practiced.

Nicky was also fascinated, more for the cultural aspect but even with the dour nature of Yom Kippur, she found the blowing of the Shofar and the Cantor's chanting instilling an inner sense of warmth she did not find at church.

Erin would compare notes with Nicky later on, but her scales had now tipped to 90/10 in favor of converting.

Everyone parted company after the service and would rendezvous for the morning service at 10:00 a.m.

Sloan was required to fast until sundown the next day at which time his family would come over for a huge breaking of the fast dinner.

Erin elected to put off his birthday surprise for another night as she didn't want to burn their energy levels as she would fast as well.

They sat outside by the rear deck which had a fireplace in which Sloan had a nice fire going.

Sloan appeared to be in a contemplative mood so Erin asked him. "Quarter for your thoughts?"

He smiled. "There's a myriad of them right now but mostly I'm thinking how perfect it would be to bring the Reagan family here for Thanksgiving so that our two families can meet." He said.

"Are you serious?" Erin asked.

"Sure, we can fly them in on the JetStar and there are enough bedrooms. We come in on Thursday after the parade and head back on Sunday. We can even have Sunday dinner here and head back afterwards. There's a wonderful Catholic church within a mile of here we can take them to Sunday morning." Sloan noted.

"I think you should bring it up on Sunday and see what they say, but I love the idea." She responded.

"Me too. I think Nathan and Frank would get along famously."

"Maybe we can lock Karen and Danny in a room together." She laughed.

"I'd put my money on Karen. She has a mouth on her like a truck driver." He chuckled.

"How's she doing?" Erin asked.

"Better now that's she's off those supplements and stopped getting her anti-aging injections. The chemist sent me an email that he thinks he's isolated the reaction we're looking for. If not reversible, at least it won't grow worse and with therapy, she can be retrained."

"Sloan that is such good news." Erin said while hugging him.

Unlike the last Friday night they spent in his house, this time Sloan slept the sleep of the dead. Erin woke him up the next morning so that they could get ready to head out to morning services.

"Do I have to go?" He asked.

"Yes, now get moving." She ordered. "Your birthday is over so I no longer have to be sweet and compassionate and can return to bossing you around." She smirked.

"Mah Neshtanah." He said.

"What does that mean?" She asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Some Hebrew is not meant for your ears." He smiled as she threw her wash cloth at him, missing.

"After I teach you how to fly, remind me to teach you how to throw." He laughed.

After the morning services, Erin pulled Karen aside and explained what happened and asked what the phrase meant.

Karen laughed. "It's from our Passover service. It's the first two words of one of the questions that are asked at the Seder. In short, he responded by asking you why today should be different from any other."

"I'm going to get him for that." Erin said.

Karen taught her a phrase in Yiddish.

Erin smiled at her future sister-in-law. She couldn't wait to pop that one at dinner.

Nicky attended the youth service following those for the adults. She sat with Lynne's sons. Paige's two year old was too young to attend.

Sloan's mother finally finished accompanying the temple choir after the Kol Nidre services which ended at 6:00 p.m.

When she arrived back at Sloan's, everyone was more than ready for dinner.

Nathan and Albert had grilled thick steaks which were brought in on a large heated platter.

Winney had made all the side dishes except for Nathan's special cole slaw dressing which he then added.

During dinner, Sloan made the mistake of becoming too relaxed and lapsed into his adolescent side when he kept making faces and sticking his tongues out at his younger nephews, but when he made the false fart noise, Erin had her opening and took it.

She turned to her side and folded her arms, adopting a stern maternal look. "Excuse me, but I don't think this is how you were raised to behave at the dinner table is it?" She asked, setting the hook.

"No." He guiltily responded.

Then she sprung the trap. "Then do you think you can behave yourself or do I need to take you upstairs and potch your tuchas?" She asked drawing laughs from all around and embarrassing Sloan who immediately honed in on Karen.

"You taught her that because the only person who used to threaten us with that term was mom's grandmother and you and I were the only two alive at the time so I know Lynne and Paige are innocent."

Karen shrugged her shoulders. "That's what you get for telling her 'Mah Neshtanah'."

Sloan explained Erin's teasing him that morning and his response. "She obviously asked Karen what that meant and then Karen gave her one to throw back at me."

Erin grinned in response.

After dinner, Sloan invited those who wished to join him for a stogie to head upstairs to his man cave.

This room took up the entire area over the larger of the two garages and was equipped like a sports lounge, with a fully stocked bar, plasma televisions, bar stools, lounge chairs, dart boards, a pool table and other games.

It also had a fully stocked humidor featuring over 5,000 cigars.

His brother in laws, Lynne and Erin followed him up and soon all were puffing away.

Back in the house, Karen and Shelley were playing duets on the pianos while everyone else enjoyed the music.

Sloan looked at Ben. "Did you read the reports I've sent you?"

"I have and I have to say it's encouraging. Let's get her to New York once Dr. Rosen is ready and see what he determines." Ben responded.

"Agreed. She sure seems better than she did a month ago." Sloan noted.

"Which would support the chemist's posit that as she's now off those chemicals, she's begun to revert back to herself." Ben replied

"What about the lesions?" Sloan asked.

"Dr. Rosen will do a full set of scans and compare them. Maybe they are diminishing." Ben responded.

"David, things good between you two?" Sloan asked.

"Yes, she's definitely warmed up and is more attentive. Thank you both." He noted.

"So, when is the wedding?" Alan asked.

"Once we know what Karen's condition is we can set it. I'd like to have it sometime this spring or summer in New York, but its Erin's decision as she is the bride." He smiled. "My only condition is that Karen be able to attend."

"I don't think that will be an issue Sloan, but we'll know more within a month." Ben said.

Ten minutes later Karen entered the man cave to see what was going on. She started waiving her hands in front of her face while scrunching her nose. "It stinks up here." She complained.

Everyone looked at each other and as one, took a deep drag on their cigars and blew their smoke in her direction, causing Karen to run for the exit.

"Works every time." Sloan said as they all laughed together.

After everyone left, Nicky said goodnight and headed up to her room.

Erin came over to Sloan. "I want you to stay down here until I call you to come up, do you understand me?" She asked in a sultry commanding voice.

"Yes, I understand you perfectly." He smiled.

Erin headed up to their suite. Sloan went to the wall and flipped on the landing pad lights and went outside to stare at the Augusta. He was leaning against one of the house's columns lost in thought when his phone started to ring.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Come upstairs." Erin said and she disconnected.

He went back in and turned off the lights before he began his way to the third floor, wondering what she had planned for him this time.

-30-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 10:

Sloan awoke the next morning still feeling sore.

As he climbed out of bed naked and headed to the bathroom, Erin leaned up onto her elbow admiring the remnants of her handiwork and smiled. There were still some nice shades of red and pink showing.

Sloan on the other hand made himself a promise. He would never bet with Erin again because this time his ass did pay for it.

He had come back upstairs the night before to his Master Suite. The lights had been dimmed very low and there were candles casting off a soft romantic light having been placed at different points around the sleeping area.

Erin was dressed solely in an absolutely gorgeous short black lamb nappa leather skirt with matching vest, laced thigh high boots and elbow length gloves. The heels on the boots brought her almost too Sloan's six foot five inch height.

Her beautiful hair had been pulled back into a pony tail and the right make up had been applied to give her chiseled cheekbones and intense eyes a strikingly authoritative look. Her sculpted thighs, neck and shoulders were on full display, but most of all, it was the look in her eyes that he noticed. Erin would have total control and like it or not, he was hers to do with as she pleased.

She placed a gloved hand against his cheek and gently caressed it as she leaned in, her lips mere inches from his.

"Do you remember our bet?" She asked.

"Unfortunately I do." He answered.

"Then you will do exactly what I tell you because for tonight you belong to me." She stated firmly.

When he returned to bed, Erin wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her. "Would you like me to rub some more aloe on your tender bottom?" She teased.

"No, you stay away from it. In fact, I want a prenup that my ass if off limits to you." He said.

"Awww poor baby, it was just a little birthday spanking." She cooed.

"Birthday spankings are usually limited to the number of years a person has attained plus one. That does not mean they receive the full measure each time with your gloved hand, your bare hand, a wooden hairbrush, a leather strap and a wooden school paddle. That's 270 whacks. I'm good for the next five years." He said.

"Actually, in five years I would owe you 15 additional whacks." She responded.

"I'm claiming spousal abuse." He said.

Erin bust up laughing. "Now that's a vision for a jury. A big man like you lying across my slender lap getting a spanking. You must be double my weight and are certainly a lot more muscular."

"I'll testify that it was a stupid bet and that I honor my debts." He said rolling away from her.

She slid over and wrapped her arms around him. "Come on let me rub some aloe in to cool your skin." She said.

When he didn't respond she put her lips against his ear. "If you're going to behave like a little brat, I have plenty of time before we leave to put you back over my knees and see if we can get the total count up to 500."

"Yes, please, thank you." He said.

She rubbed in the aloe and then held him on top of her.

"I'm sorry if I took it too far. I have sadistic tendencies and there's a part of me that really enjoys inflicting pain." She admitted.

He wasn't terribly surprised to hear that. "Gee, like I couldn't tell, especially afterwards when you were insatiable." He noted.

"For the past two months you have surprised me day after day with the many facets of your personality. Last night was my turn to let you see another side of mine." She said. "Does this affect our relationship?" She inquired, slightly afraid that she may have gone too far.

"No it does not. I am more in love with you than ever. I'm just trying to lay a Jewish guilt trip on you." He snorted.

Relieved, she nodded. "Okay, I'll admit that you did, however one night when you least expect it, your ass will pay for that." She warned. "Now speaking of insatiable" she said as she pushed his head down between her thighs. "Get to work and make me happy."

They were back in Brooklyn in time for dinner at Frank's. Nicky had noticed during the flight back that Sloan kept moving around as if the pilot's seat wasn't comfortable.

"Sloan, are you okay?" She had inquired.

"Yes sweetie, it's just my back." He answered causing Erin to sneeze into her hand. "Bullshit."

"Mom?" She asked.

"Sorry honey, must be my allergies." She said looking at Sloan while doing her best to keep a straight face.

Nicky held court at dinner telling everyone about their weekend, the services, and the beautiful song Sloan and his sisters had performed for her mom.

Erin looked at Sloan and smiled. "That meant more to me than everything else this weekend."

"I think there was something else that meant more to you." He caustically replied, causing her to laugh drawing looks and unanswered inquiries from the rest of the family.

After dinner, Linda came out with a butter cream colonial birthday cake.

"We may be a couple of days late, but we wanted you to know that we didn't forget." Linda said.

"Someone must have divulged my favorite type of cake." He smiled while nudging Erin.

Everyone sang happy birthday and Erin leaned and kissed him.

When the festivities ended Erin announced that Sloan had an idea he would like to share with everyone.

"I do?" He asked.

"Yes, November?" She reminded him.

"I thought it would be a nice idea if both of our families got together for Thanksgiving." He stated and then watched the reactions around the table.

"Where would this take place?" Frank asked.

"Our house in Michigan." He said pulling Erin to him. It can easily hold 23 people around the table. My thought is to fly everyone there and we have enough bedrooms for all, if Jack and Sean don't mind sharing a room with two double beds." He said.

"We do have the parade that day and as the PC, I'm obligated to attend." Frank noted.

"The parade is over by noon. We can depart the West 30th Street Heliport by 1:00 p.m. and be on our front lawn by 3:00 p.m." Sloan noted. "In fact, I was even thinking that we'd return to New York after dinner on Sunday. There is a beautiful Catholic Church less than two miles away and we can all go to services that morning."

Frank looked around at his family.

"I'd sure like to go." Jamie noted.

"I'm in Francis." Henry stated.

"I think it's a great idea." Linda noted.

Danny looked at Sloan and Erin and smiled. "I'm up for it."

"Us too." Jack said speaking for him and Sean.

"Ok then, it looks like the Reagans will be spending the Thanksgiving holiday with the Silvers." Frank smiled.

"Excellent. We look forward to it." Erin said.

Once they had returned home to Park Slope, Nicky had retreated to her bedroom while Erin and Sloan snuggled on the couch.

"Happy to be back?" She asked.

"Yes though it was harder to leave this time, but I'm excited at knowing we'll all be spending Thanksgiving together." He smiled.

"Our house?" She asked

"Yes darling. Ours." He said.

"So, I am now the woman of the house in Michigan?" She coyly asked.

"You're the woman of all our houses." He smiled.

"Exactly how many do 'we' have?" She asked.

"You'll see as we manage to get to them all." He grinned.

Erin started ground school the next evening and when she returned home later that night, she was bubbling over with excitement.

"The instructor asked if anyone had any flying experience and if so, what kind." She informed him. "Some students had been up in small planes and even had flown the right seat but when I started telling them about flying the left seat in the Cessna and my experience in the the JetStar and the helicopter, their mouths' dropped."

"Braggart." He teased.

"Not so. I accurately disclosed my experience. When he asked what type of helicopter and I told him, he said he was jealous and had always wanted to fly an AugustaWestland." She said.

"By the way, on another note. I have something for you to give to Jamie." He informed her.

"Whatever it is, you can give it to him yourself. You don't need me as an intermediary." She said.

"It won't mean the same thing coming from me. It's the study materials for the next Bar Exam. It's about time he obtained his license so that he has a backup plan in life. Our firm holds a review course each January for the February sitting. You should be the one to impress upon him the importance of doing this besides, he's already done the hard work getting the degree." Sloan said.

"In that case, I'd be happy to. I've told him for the past five years to take that exam." She noted.

"When he passes, I'll make a place for him as a part time associate. He can begin gaining experience and making a few extra bucks on his days off. If he ever decides or is required to leave the force, he'll be able to transition right in." Sloan noted.

Erin hugged him. "Thank you. I know that you're doing this for me and I love you for it."

"I like Jamie, but you're right, I don't want you worried about his future." He said as he hugged her. "Let's head upstairs I'm in the mood to snuggle."

Everything had been going so well, that when a major shoe dropped that Friday, Erin couldn't have been more unprepared for it.

Her phone rang shortly after 11 a.m. It was Carlo and he wasn't the harbinger of good news.

"Erin, there's been an incident." He said.

Erin immediately tensed up. "What happened?"

"Sloan collapsed in his office. His secretary heard a loud crash and went in to find him on the floor unconscious. Mike should be out in front of your office building in five minutes. He'll take you to the hospital. I'll go with him in the bus."

Erin's world started to close in on her. She grabbed her purse and coat and notified her secretary that she had a family emergency and was heading to the hospital.

She headed outside to find Mike waiting with the Lincoln. She got in and immediately started peppering him with questions.

"Right now, they have no idea. It was not a heart attack and it doesn't appear to have been a stroke. They'll know more by the time we get to the hospital." He informed her.

Erin called Lynne on her cellphone and informed her as to what happened.

"Paige holds his Living Will so she is empowered to make all of his medical decisions. Call me back when you find out what we can do. In the meantime, I'll put his air force on standby to bring us to New York." She responded.

Lynne was up on the 40th floor. She quickly locked up and went down to 33 and into her younger sister's office.

"Do you have a copy of Sloan's Living Will here?" She inquired.

"In my safe, why?" Paige asked.

"He collapsed and is unconscious. I'm waiting for an update from Erin but it looks like we are heading to New York." She proceeded to give Paige all the information she presently had. "In the meantime, you may need to fax a copy of his Medical Authorization to the hospital so that you can make any necessary decisions while we're enroute."

Erin arrived and was escorted to a private lounge located near the emergency room where she found Carlo waiting. The attending physician soon came out and met with her.

"Normally, I wouldn't be able to consult with you but we just received notification from his sister that we could provide you with updates as to his condition. Presently he is unconscious. We are running an EEG and an MRI to see if there is any incident or impairment. What we do know is that he's as strong as a horse and it is not his heart nor do we believe he suffered a stroke. He is running a fever and both of his ears are infected. Have you noticed him having any difficulty walking, talking, maintaining his equilibrium or has he been complaining of headaches, earaches, toothaches or pain in his eyes?" He asked.

"Nothing. He has been rubbing his eyes a lot but he said that they're just dry and tired."

"Right now I would venture to say that he has a major infection of some type, most likely his sinuses. Have you recently taken a trip or has he endured a major change in climate?"

"Yes, we just returned from Michigan." She went on to inform him as to the night time swim, the hot tub, and other outdoor activities.

"This is ragweed season in Michigan. He could be having a severe reaction." He opined.

Erin asked the doctor to wait as she called Lynne. "Does your brother have allergy or sinus problems?" She asked.

"Yes, chronic sinus problems and terrible allergies." She responded.

"I'll call you back." She relayed Lynne's comments.

"We'll look into it." He informed her and left.

The doctor returned two hours later. "Nothing on the MRI or EEG. As suspected, he has suffered a major sinus infection. His frontal and side sinus cavities are completely occluded. We'll go in and irrigate them out. He also has a large cyst on the left anterior wall which is blocking airflow. We'll remove that as well."

"Why did he collapse?" Erin asked.

"Pressure on the brain, diminished oxygen intake. He probably stood up, felt dizzy or felt a blood rush to his head and then he blacked out. Most likely he's physically overexerting himself which he would have to be doing in order to maintain his present physique, and is in need of a long rest. It simply may be that everything caught up with him at once. I'd like to schedule the surgery for later today but I'll need his sister to sign the necessary forms.

"I can have her here in two hours." Erin responded.

"We'll go prepare." He said and left.

Erin called Lynne. When she disconnected Lynne and Paige informed Nathan and Karen as to what had transpired and that they were on their way to New York.

They were waiting on their brother's front lawn when the helicopter swooped in and picked them up. Then it was a quick trip to the airport where they boarded one of his Citation X jets and flew to Teterboro. Mike picked them up at the west 30th Street heliport and took them straight to the hospital.

They both hugged Erin and Carlo who was also waiting on word of his boss's condition.

Paige signed the necessary forms and handed over a copy of her brother's Living Will and Medical Authorization.

Then the waiting began.

Erin called Jamie and informed him what happened and asked if he would stay with Nicky. An hour later Frank, Danny, Linda, Jamie and Nicky were all at the hospital where they met Lynne and Paige.

"He's in surgery now." Erin said as her father hugged her.

At 8:00 p.m. the surgeon who had performed the operation came out wearing a smile.

"He's doing fine. He'll probably sleep the entire night as we've loaded him up on Benadryl and antibiotics. You can visit him briefly as soon as he's in his room, but I'd plan on tomorrow morning before he'll be awake. We removed the cyst and irrigated his sinuses and nasal cavity. I've never seen someone that infected before. He will need at least a week's rest to recover."

Erin hugged Paige and Lynne. "After we see him, let's get you two settled in and then go for dinner." She said.

"I have more than enough room at my house." Frank offered.

"Thanks Dad but they can stay at the penthouse and Mike will drive them wherever they need to go." Erin responded.

Lynne called Nathan and Karen to advise them of Sloan's condition.

"Mike, in the morning I want to head over to the office and let everyone know that he'll be okay and to handle any matters requiring his immediate attention." She said.

"Just let me know when and I'll pick you up." He said.

"Always the COO." Paige teased her older sister.

"He'd expect no less." Erin commented.

Finally, everyone was permitted to make a short visit. Erin sat down and held his hand. He looked so peaceful. Lynne and Paige had never seen their older brother as anything but robust and healthy and it hit them hard to see him like this which combined with the emotions they had been holding back for the past few hours, set both of them off crying. Danny came over and hugged Lynne while Jamie held Paige.

Then to their surprise, he opened his eyes and looked at Erin.

"Shhhh. Don't talk. You had a nasty sinus infection and collapsed. We'll talk more about it when you get home but for tonight, I want you to just rest and heal, okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "I love you." He hoarsely stated. She leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too."

Lynne and Paige walked over and he looked up and smiled.

"No more fall swims for you." Lynne said.

"Karen, Mom and Dad send their best." Paige said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Stay at the penthouse." He very softly said.

"We will. We're not leaving until they kick you out of here." Lynne informed him.

"Nicky." He softly said.

"I'm right here." She smiled as she came over.

"Take care of mom." He gently smiled.

"I will. You get better." And she leaned in and kissed him.

Everyone bid him their best wishes and began to leave however the nurse supervising his case asked to speak with Paige.

"When we were moving him, we noticed some minor bruising that looked to be a few days old. Is this anything we need to report?" She asked.

Paige smiled and said no and proceeded to explain what likely happened causing the nurse to giggle.

When Paige rejoined the group she took Erin aside and explained the nurse's concern. "From what she described I'd say it looks like someone gave him a pretty good birthday spanking." She grinned.

"I sure did." Erin laughed. When Paige later told Lynne what happened they knew this would go down in the annals of stories they would use to embarrass their brother for many years to come.

After dinner, Frank offered to take Nicky home with him. Erin would stay at the penthouse with Lynne and Paige. Carlo would take Mike to pick up her car downtown and park it in the garage below.

As the three women lounged in the living room overlooking New York City, Lynne and Paige began to regale Erin with stories of their brother. "The one who really has the dirt on him is Karen, being that they're only two years apart." Paige said.

"I'm in the same boat with Danny. I know all his dirty secrets, things that Jamie and our late brother Joe never knew about and I like to air them out from time to time, just to get a reaction." She giggled.

Paige got up and walked over to the window. "This is a really beautiful view." She said.

"He rarely stays here anymore. We use this place when we're in Manhattan for the night but he lives with us in Brooklyn." She informed them.

"I miss him, but I'm glad that he's found you Erin. You're good for him and he deserves it." Paige said.

"I promised you two that I would take good care of him and I will and you are all welcome to visit whenever you want. He won't give up the lease on this place so it's always here for you plus as my dad said, there's plenty of room at his house."

"And on a further note, my family will be spending Thanksgiving with all of you in Michigan." She said informing them of Sloan's offer.

"That's wonderful." Lynne responded and for one who usually held her emotions close very to the vest, she actually smiled.

Sloan spent the next three days in the hospital and found himself spending more time holding court entertaining visitors than he did sleeping. He'd finally had enough and discharged himself, which of course he didn't share with Erin who would discover his jail break when she returned home that night.

Lynne and Paige had returned to Detroit earlier that day, the New York staff more than relieved to be rid of the firm's pit bull who took a more personal hands on approach in managing the office than her brother who only cared about results, not how much time one spent attaining them. Sloan was going to have to perform some serious damage control upon his return in order to smooth some seriously ruffled feathers.

In the meantime, Erin had returned back home in order to make dinner for Nicky before returning to the hospital to visit Sloan. When she arrived home, Nicky came downstairs with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong, did something happen at school?" She asked.

"No Mom, but something's about to happen and I don't want you to lose your cool or start yelling."

"You better tell me now so that we can deal with it young lady." Erin sternly voiced.

"I didn't do anything." Nicky protested.

"Then what are you worried about?" Erin asked.

"You going postal on Sloan." She said.

"Why would I do that?" Erin asked.

"Because he's upstairs in bed. He checked himself out and got home about two hours ago." Nicky informed her. "I put his discharge papers and medications on your desk."

Nicky immediately saw the look in her mother's eyes and the transformation that comes about when a matador waives a red cape in front of a bull.

"Mom, cool it. What he did wasn't smart but you aren't going to help it by going up there and yelling."

"I plan to do more than yell." Erin fumed.

"Go have a drink and settle down first. Please." Nicky begged.

Erin went into her den and poured herself a double. She drank it in two big gulps and then allowed it to work its magic. Then she headed up the stairs.

She entered their bedroom and saw him sound asleep, on his stomach and of course, on top of the covers. Her anger instantly vanished, replaced by her love and concern.

She noticed a small amount of blood on the pillow case and slightly turned him so she could see if there was a problem other than normal healing discharge. When she detected nothing, she retrieved a spare blanket and covered him up before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then she returned downstairs to make dinner.

"Everything okay?" Nicky asked.

"Yes. I covered him up but other than that, he's fine." She said. "Thank you for calming me down. You definitely have your father's temperament."

"And you have Uncle Danny's" Nicky teased.

"Oh yeah? Come here and I'll show you." She teased back.

Erin and Nicky were eating dinner when Sloan came downstairs.

He noticed that the table was only set for two. "Don't you feed the prisoners around here?" He teased.

"Bread and water." Erin coolly responded.

"Ewww, me thinks I stepped in the kimchee." He responded.

"A big deep pile of it." Erin said. "What are you doing out of the hospital?" She sternly asked.

"I just got more sleep in the last three hours than I have in the last three days. Between nurses, doctors, candy stripers, autograph hounds, colleages and family, I needed to get out of there." He said, heading over to the oven to see what was left.

"Solid food is not on your list of what you can have for two more days. I'll heat you some broth soup." She said.

"And what's for breakfast tomorrow, Oatmeal?" He asked.

"Yep." She answered.

"Trust me. Not a good idea." He said, scrounging around in the refrigerator where he found a veal chop attempting to hide from him.

"Perfect." He said as he began getting ready to pan sear it. "Erin, I can feel you boring a hole in the back of my head. If you don't want to see my gray eyes again, please stop." He warned.

She calmed down and went over and put her arms around him. "I was so scared when Carlo called me. I thought I had lost you. I just want you to take care of yourself. You didn't even tell me you weren't feeling well."

"I don't burden you with those things. I'm used to taking care of myself and it's going to take me some time to learn how to open up and share my shortcomings and infirmities." He commented.

"Sit down, I'll make that for you." She softly said. "Nicky, please put out a place setting."

After dinner they cuddled on the couch. "I can see there are going to be times when the irresistible force meets the immovable object." She said.

"That's what love is all about. It's like flying. Anyone can sail a clear sky. It's the turbulence and storms that you train for and hope you successfully navigate, but that's also what makes flying exciting because it tests your nerve and ability." He replied while gently caressing her. "You'll just have to face that I'm hard headed and you're as stubborn as a backwoods mule."

She turned to face him. "A backwoods mule?" She asked.

"From Cork County no less." He nodded. "Irish mules are much more stubborn than their American cousins." He noted. "Especially the female ones."

Erin incredulously looked at him. "You're comparing me to a mule?" She asked.

"When it comes to your stubbornness, yes." He answered.

"You are lucky that you are still recovering or I would show you how hard this mule can kick." She said.

"See, I rest my case. Skinny mule legs that pack a wallop." He informed her.

"I'll wallop you, get upstairs it's your bedtime." She ordered.

"It's only nine o'clock." He noted.

"And you're confined to bed for another four days so get moving, I'll bring your medications up to you if these mule like legs of mine can manage the climb." She huffed.

"Ok Frances." He said as he ran like hell, Erin right behind him. "I'll talking mule you!" She yelled in hot pursuit.

He hopped into bed and she jumped right on top, digging her knees into his arms.

"Now you're going to get it." She threatened.

He put his hands around her waist and started tickling as he rolled over, forcing her onto her back followed by lots of kisses which had her laughing and begging him to stop.

"Give up?" He asked.

"No." She pouted.

He pulled her back on top of him. "I'm just a sickly man at your kind mercy lass." He said in his best Irish brogue, cracking her up.

She snuggled up to him, the frustration and helplessness she'd been feeling, melting away.

When Nicky headed up to bed an hour later, she looked in and smiled, finding her mother cuddled up in Sloan's arms, both of them fast asleep. She went in and covered them with the spare blanket and then took a photo with her cellphone and emailed it to Jamie, Linda, Frank, Lynne, Karen and Paige.

On Sunday, Erin and Sloan attended church with the family though Erin had to admit that her heart was no longer in it and she was there simply to put in an appearance. She was on the cusp of making her decision. With her wedding anywhere from six to nine months off, she had to decide as to which road her spiritual journey would take.

When they returned back to Frank's, she asked Jamie to come outside and hop in the Imperial with her.

She handed him the study materials Sloan had procured from his office.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Your future." Erin responded. "I'm not asking you to give up being a cop but I am asking you to have a backup plan in case you're ever not able to remain one. Sloan's firm has a Bar Review course in January. I want you to prepare for it and plan on sitting for the Bar Exam in February." She said.

"Erin, I appreciate it, but I don't want to be a lawyer." He pleaded.

"I'm not asking you to be. I'm asking you to be prepared to be one if the need ever arises." She said. "I've looked out for you your entire life and I've asked very little of you in return. I'm asking you to do this for you and for me." She said, before conveying Sloan's offer.

"It's good experience for you Jamie and you should feel fortunate to have people who have your back. This was his idea and I agree with him." She stated.

"Okay, I'll do it. Seems like a waste of a degree not to take one last test." He smiled.

"Sloan and I will be happy to help you or I'm sure he can arrange a tutor." She said.

"Thanks Erin. I'll start on these tomorrow." He promised.

The rest of October went by quickly. Nicky and Troy's project was coming along both as to the model and the computer simulation. It would be ready by the middle of November for their science fair.

Karen had two additional MRI's performed and Dr. Rosen noticed a reduction in the affected area.

"I think your sister will be fine. We have a medication we can prescribe that will diminish the impulse control issues and over time, she should make a reasonable recovery but she'll never be able to go back to her former lifestyle of supplements and injections. She'll have to accept she's almost 51 and learn to live with it. Venial issues aside she should have a long and happy life."

Sloan and Erin both felt relieved and looked forward to seeing Karen in November.

Erin had continued ground school and was ready to begin flying with her instructor. Now it was all about getting in her hours and mastering her lessons.

Sloan still took her up on the weekends, weather and time permitting, so that she could practice. At the rate she was going, she'd have her license by her birthday in April and he would have the present of her life awaiting her.

He had taken her on a business trip with him overnight to Miami where he had to meet with a client, and had let her fly the JetStar, albeit with his hand and feet hovering over the controls, but she had a very gentle touch and flew it manually for about 20 minutes before they encountered turbulence and he gave the plane back to the autopilot. She flew it for another half hour on the way home. Needless to say, she was elated.

Halloween had finally arrived and Erin had bowls of Candy all lined up waiting for little goblins and zombies to appear. She was dressed as Alice from Wonderland complete with knee high white stockings and sparkly silver pumps. When Sloan came up the stairs from the basement, she could have mistaken him for Jason Voohees from the Friday the 13th movies. He even had the mask which he had stained with fake blood as well as prop machete he had located.

"You are going to scare the kids." She complained.

"That's half the fun of it." He sneered.

Nicky came down dressed as Glinda the good witch in a cute pinkish white costume with sparkles on her face. She was off to a chaperoned party and was being picked up by a friend. She looked at Sloan and began laughing.

"I have to say that is about the best Jason look I've ever seen pulled off."

"Be home by midnight or you'll turn into your mom." He teased.

Erin turned around. "Bad boy, no candy for you." She shook her finger.

Danny brought the boys by and they were smiling at Erin until Sloan stepped out from behind her and starting humming at them. Sean's eyes went wide as saucers while Jack froze.

Sloan removed his mask. "It's just me guys." He smiled.

"I was actually starting to reach for my gun." Danny said. "You look like the real thing."

"Yeah, what about me, don't I look sweet and innocent?" Erin asked.

"You may look it but I know better." Danny replied, which earned him a candy bar to the head.

After they had been cleaned out, Erin locked the door and turned off the porch light. Sloan came up behind her and picked her up over his shoulder. As he carried her up the stairs, he peeled up her skirt so that her white cotton panties were showing. He then took the wide side of his fake machete which was really made from hard plastic and began swatting her behind all the way to the bedroom while she yelled at him.

He dumped her on the bed and then tied her wrists to the bed posts. He then began to tickle, tease and torture her. Alice wouldn't remain innocent much longer.

After he finally untied her, Erin ran into the bathroom to look at her behind. "It's red!" She exclaimed.

"It does color up nicely. That makes us even." He laughed.

"You are so going to get it again." She threatened.

"Come let me spoon into you. It will be like having my own hot water bottle." He teased.

"You want it, fine, you can have it." She grinned as she headed over. She jumped on him and the wrestling began. By the time they fell asleep both were pleasurably exhausted.

The big day had arrived and Nicky and Troy had their science project set up and ready to go. There were 15 teams so the teacher had decided to spend the entire week with presentations. As class was just under an hour, each team would get 15 minutes to present their work. Three teams would present each day for the entire week.

Nicky and Troy were the final team of the third day.

The model they constructed was ingenious. The aircraft sat on a mechanical swivel that was housed inside its fuselage so that only a thin post holding the model in midair was visible. The control surfaces each had servos that were computer linked to the motorized swivel unit. Everything was contained inside of a sealed Plexiglas display case which had small holes in the end behind the plane to vent the vapor which was created with the same theatrical smoke unit used to create fog on dance floors. Blue neon lighting was used so that the vapor was easier to see. As the smoke traveled from one end of the display case to the other, unimpeded it would pass around and envelope the aircraft but if Nicky or Troy activated a control surface, one could see the vapor reacting as air current would in flight.

If they toggled the left aileron, the motorized swivel would lean the aircraft to the left while the servos in the ailerons would cause them to react as they would in flight. If they pitched up or down, the elevators responded and the plane pitched up or down. Rudder inputs made the model turn side to side.

Finally, their computer simulation showed what happened when lift was lost. They took the videos which Sloan sent them and constructed a short display of several well known air disasters such as American Airlines flight 191 which had an engine break free during takeoff in Chicago. As it flew backwards it clipped the leading edge of the left wing taking out the hydraulics. When the left slats retracted, the wing stalled and the airplane banked left ninety degrees and crashed. This was loss of the Y axis. Next was Alaska Air 261 which lost elevator control and control of pitch causing the aircraft to dive into the Pacific Ocean, hence the X axis. The final simulation was US Air 427 which had encountered a catastrophic hard over rudder jam, causing an uncontrolled rollover and fatal dive which the ailerons couldn't overcome. This was the failure of the Z axis.

Danny, Linda, Frank, Henry, Jamie, Erin and Sloan all beamed with pride as Nicky performed her part of the presentation, but it was the look of love that Erin had on her face as she gazed at Sloan that Frank found the most heartening. Sloan was smiling from ear to ear as everyone applauded, at least until Ron Stevenson came over.

"That went pretty well Dr. Silver. How much do I owe you?" And he started to take out his checkbook.

Sloan had finally reached his limit with this bozo. He walked him over to the side away from everyone else. "Mr. Stevenson, your son and my step-daughter just put on what has to be one of the finest presentations I've ever seen and all you have to say is how much do I owe you? I'll make you a deal. Don't write me a check, I can certainly afford to absorb the costs as a proud parent, but I want you to take the sum of $1,500 and use it to buy yourself a personality and we'll call it even." He smiled and then walked away.

Nicky came over and jumped in Sloan's arms. "Outstanding!" He said as he kissed her. "And I liked how you simulated a loss of each axis and how it affected the outcome."

"I knew that you'd like that because that's the heart of flight, the pivoting on the axes." She announced.

"Precisely." He responded.

Everyone congratulated her and then headed out. Nicky still had two more classes to go but they would all head out to dinner that night to celebrate.

"I'm so proud of you for helping her." Erin spoke.

"She did all the work, I just guided them." He acknowledged.

"Sloan, you did more than that, you gave her the gift of knowledge. So what did you say to Stevenson?" She asked.

"I told him to take his half of the costs and use it to buy himself a personality," causing Erin to break out in laughter.

Nicky came home on Friday grinning from ear to ear. She went over to Sloan and removed something from her backpack. It was her first place ribbon for the science fair. Needless to say, she received many hugs and kisses.

That weekend, Sloan took Erin up and let her put in some hours. After they returned to earth, he looked her in the eyes as he held her hands. "I want us to set a wedding date." He said.

"When?" She excitedly asked.

"As soon as we can. I don't want to live another day without you as my wife or Nicky as my daughter, even though it's just a formality, it's one everyone recognizes."

Erin smiled. "Spring or Summer?" She inquired while staring into his eyes.

"Neither. After the holiday season is over. I have an idea." He said and explained it to her. When he finished Erin was ecstatic.

The following week Sloan would be leaving Erin for the first time since the day they met. He had a business trip that would take him to California with a return stopover in Albuquerque, New Mexico. He'd be gone for three nights leaving on Sunday after dinner and returning Wednesday, the week before Thanksgiving.

In addition to Detroit and New York City, Silver & Silver had offices in Chicago, Phoenix and Los Angeles. Sloan Silver however had something special in the north hangar of the Albuquerque Sunport and this was the part of his trip that he looked forward to.

One of his many holdings was the majority interest in an enterprise that purchased, restored and chartered out classic aircraft which carried the liveries of now defunct airlines which had pioneered the skies of his youth. Included in the fleet were a vintage Republic DC-3, a Canadian Pacific Airlines DC-7, a TWA Lockheed Super Constellation, an Eastern Airlines Lockheed L-1011 TriStar, a Braniff Boeing 727 and a Northwest Orient Airlines Boeing 747 but the pride of his fleet was the most classic aircraft of them all, a Pan American Airways Boeing 707.

The first American built commercial jetliner, the 707 was an absolute joy to fly and he was planning on putting it to use after the New Year. He wanted to be sure all its safety checks were current and that she was capable of making the flight he had planned. He also booked his flight crew and along with two flight attendants. The entire crew would be dressed in 1960's period Pan Am uniforms.

The interior of the aircraft had been extensively modified and was now more of a very plush biz jet, but she could still accommodate 40 people in luxurious comfort and had a full galley capable of preparing fresh meals rather than reheating them as was done in the hay day of her revenue passenger carrying career.

This was another one of his ventures that Erin knew nothing about and he looked forward to springing it on her. One day he'd bring her out to Albuquerque so that she could gaze upon these lost treasures but for now, he thought it best to spoon feed her slowly so that she didn't choke on everything at once.

He headed back out to the Citation X jet awaiting him and hopped in the right seat. He'd let his pilot fly this leg and he'd handle the radio and navigation duties so as to stay sharp on these aspects of being an aviator.

Ten minutes later they were rolling down Runway 8 on their way back to Teterboro. He'd be back in time for dinner with Erin and Nicky.

While Sloan was 39,000 feet above Louisville, Kentucky, Erin was getting ready to call it a day. She packed a couple files she needed to review for the morning, but right now she just wanted to head home and get dinner ready as her love would be back home tonight.

She didn't realize how much she could really miss someone but the past three nights had been lonely and his side of the bed was cold, something that made her think back to the night before she met him. The only other times that he hadn't been with her since were the two nights he had stayed in the penthouse which was before he had met Nicky, and the three he had spent in the hospital. She expected him to be with her at the end of each day where she could both love and watch over him.

Admittedly she was also a little jealous that he was flying coast to coast and she wasn't sitting in the right seat as his co-pilot, but she understood that they each had to go about their daily routines, even if his entitled him to fly.

While he was gone it gave her time to ponder her future on many different levels.

First and foremost was whether or not she wanted to convert. Erin admitted to herself that she was finished with the Roman Catholic Church, but did she want to ascribe to another institutionalized religion or did she want to explore? Secondly, she had been thinking that maybe it was time to leave the DA's office. December first would be 17 years and she really wasn't worried about putting in 20 years to get her full pension, not with the financial security Sloan provided her with. Whether or not she wanted to practice civil law, criminal defense or try to secure a judgeship were all still up in the air. Finally, as much as Sloan said he wanted to remain in New York, she wondered whether she did. Maybe she needed a break from her family and a move to Detroit or another city was not out of the question though she would wait until after Nicky finished school in June before making that decision.

Indeed she had looked through the looking glass and wanted to experience life before she was too old to appreciate it. She had served her time. Nicky would be an adult in nine months and her family could take care of itself. As for her career, she could practice anywhere. It was time for her to be selfish and to think of what was best for her and Sloan.

Snapping out of her daydream, she headed down to her car. She was going to do her best to replicate his special veal scaloppini tonight as a surprise. She looked at her watch and realized that he'd be home in less than two hours.

In the time Erin had been pondering her future, the Citation had polished off Kentucky and was now over West Virginia. Sloan too was thinking about their future as he mentally planned their wedding. He loved surprising Erin and keeping her on her toes, but like most women who expected what he could do, she seemed fascinated by it and was more than appreciative in return. She accepted, sometimes grudgingly so, but never demanded and most of all she did her damnedest to carry her share of the load rather than sitting back like a queen expecting to be waited on hand and foot, which was what he loved most about her, that fiercely independent and stubborn streak. He also admired that she wouldn't take any shit from him, otherwise he'd have steamrolled over her by their third date and then he would have been bored.

No, she kept him on his toes and he toyed with her just enough to keep her ire on a slow burn, even if it cost him a few smacks on his ass now and then or a verbal bitching out. One thing Erin believed in and very much enjoyed was make up sex. At the end of the night, no matter what had happened to piss one of them off, once they were in the bedroom it was her rules and her bed, and that meant they fell asleep in one another's arms thoroughly satiated and spent, all anger and frustration transformed to love.

Sloan snapped out of his reverie as they crossed into Pennsylvania.

"November Three One Delta Tango, Washington Center, contact New York Center on 121.55."

"Contacting New York Center on One Two One point Five Five, Three One Delta Tango." He replied.

"New York Center, November Three One Delta Tango with you at Flight Level Three Niner Zero.

"November Three One Delta Tango, New York Center, Squawk Four Seven One Seven. Descend and maintain flight level Two Five Zero., reduce speed to Three Hundred." Came the directive.

"Three One Delta Tango squawking Four Seven One Seven. Descending to Two Five Zero. Reducing speed to Three Hundred." Sloan acknowledged as he put Erin back in her special compartment in his mind and began preparing for their arrival into Teterboro.

Ninety minutes later, Sloan was climbing out of the left seat of the AugustaWestland 139 and slipping into the back seat of the Imperial.

He called Erin. "Hi sweetheart I just got in the car. I'm on my way home."

-30-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 11:

The poet, William Cullen Bryant first voiced the city's need for a great public park in the mid 1800's.

In 1857, the Greensward Plan, submitted by landscape architect Frederick Law-Olmstead, was accepted as the winning design and today it rivaled some of the world's greatest including London's Hyde Park and Bois De Boulogne in Paris.

It also served as the focal point for many a public festivity which was why at 10:00 a.m. on Thanksgiving Day, The Reagan family and Sloan were seated in the VIP bleachers overlooking the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade as it wound its way through Columbus Circle along the west side of New York City's famed Central Park.

Frank and Henry were marching in the parade, dressed in their full Chief of the Department uniforms which they wore to ceremonial occasions, as each had attained the top uniformed position prior to being booted upstairs to the 14th Floor of One Police Plaza.

This parade was a favorite of Henry's second only to the one held each March 17th in honor of St. Patrick, the Apostle of Ireland.

Danny had a different view on that one as he usually found himself loading drunks into the infamous Paddy Wagons. To him St. Patrick's Day was an excuse for the Irish to march up Fifth Avenue, only to stagger back down Third a few hours later, totally soused.

He often wondered if Patrick was actually the Patron Saint of alcoholics.

Erin loved this parade because it marked the gateway to the festive holiday season filled with good times, great food and lots of cheer. This would be her first holiday season with Sloan and in just a few hours her entire family would be at their home in Michigan to celebrate today with Sloan's family, something above all else she was truly thankful for.

As the parade passed by, the family began to exit the bleachers and work their way back to where Carlo and Mike were waiting with Sloan's Escalade ESVs to shuttle them to the West 30th Street Heliport, the Lincoln and Imperial limos having been returned to Bloomfield Hills, to be placed into heated storage for the winter.

Frank's detail would deliver he and Henry after the parade concluded.

Erin and Nicky joined Sloan in the backseat while Jamie hopped in up front next to Carlo. Danny, Linda and the boys rode with Mike.

Sloan pulled his ladies close to him and gave each a kiss on the cheek.

Carlo headed over to the West Side Highway and turned off at 30th Street. They could see the huge AugustaWestand 189 waiting for them, the telltale sign of jet exhaust coming from its right side indicating the #2 engine was running and keeping the passenger cabin toasty warm.

The pilot was seated in the left seat knowing that his boss couldn't wait to hop into the right seat and fly the behemoth which was the big brother to the 139 he usually flew. The 189 could comfortably hold 12 people in the cabin and with the pilot they were short one seat in the smaller bird.

Erin looked over at Sloan. "That thing's a beast." She noted.

"That's the big toy for the big boys." He laughed.

The two Escalades pulled up and Mike and Carlo loaded the luggage in the helicopter's cargo hold while everyone but Sloan boarded. The interior was plush complete with loungers and captain's chairs and a mini-bar along with a 42" plasma television mounted on the forward bulkhead. They reserved the center captain's chairs for Frank and Henry who were just pulling in.

Sloan slipped Mike and Carlo each an envelope and told them to enjoy the holiday. Next he supervised the final loading of their luggage and insured that everyone was properly strapped in and ready to go. Then he closed the cabin door and went over to the right side and climbed in the pilot's seat.

He turned on the television and the exterior nose camera as well. He also tied in the com system to the cabin speakers so that everyone could observe the progression of the flight.

"Start 1." He ordered and the co-pilot toggled the switch.

Sloan went through the after start check list and once the engines were stabilized, he engaged the rotor transmissions.

Then he keyed his mic. "November Seven One Five Alpha Whiskey, departing West 30th Street Heliport direct to Tango Echo Bravo. Climbing to three thousand ASL." He then contacted New York Approach and received his clearance direct to Teterboro at three thousand feet with a climb up to seven thousand.

He goosed the throttles and advanced the collective and the big Augusta gently lifted off. He pivoted the cyclic turning her to the northwest as they climbed up and out of New York State and into its neighbor across the Hudson.

In the passenger cabin, everyone watched the show. "Too bad they don't serve popcorn for this movie." Danny joked.

Jack and Sean were excited, never having been in a helicopter before.

Frank looked at Erin and smiled and she smiled back, still wishing it was her up front.

Frank read her mind. "Maybe on the return trip."

"I hope so, but I'll definitely be up front the rest of the way." She announced.

Before they knew it, they were descending into Teterboro. They gently touched down and the engines began to go quiet.

Everyone disembarked and the ground crew transferred the luggage into the waiting plane.

Erin looked up surprised.

"Where's the JetStar?" She asked.

In the hangar. This is its big brother, the JetStar 731. It won't be as cramped in the cabin.

"How many of these do you have?" She asked.

"Think of this one as Danny and the other one as Jamie. Joe's back in Detroit, a JetStar II. I would have taken the Citation X but those require two qualified pilots upfront and I know how badly you want to fly." He smiled. "She handles just like the smaller one, so you'll have no problem taking off." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're flying her today." He answered, leaving Erin's mouth agape.

Everyone boarded the aircraft and were surprised as to its opulence. There was a flight attendant to cater to their needs and a reserve pilot just in case he was required. He would return the plane and the flight attendant to New York after disembarking their passengers.

As soon as all were seated, Sloan slipped into the left seat. Erin was already strapped into the right side scrolling through the pre start check list.

Unbeknownst to Erin, Sloan turned on the audio/visual display so that her family could observe her new skills.

She asked for and received clearance to begin the engine start sequence. The outside power cart was already blowing air into the number 3 engine spooling its compressor discs.

"Starting #3 she announced as she reached over and toggled the starter switch. When she flicked on the fuel switch the engine immediately came to life.

"Stable on #3, Starting #4."

Once the starboard engines were balanced out, she ordered the ground cart disconnected and cross bled the port engines starting #2 followed by #1.

She confirmed the hydraulic and generator gauges were in the green and that the four engines were running hot and true.

She then asked for and received their ground clearance and was transferred over to the tower for permission to taxi.

She computed the total weight of the aircraft including fuel, passengers and luggage, and the length of the primary runway and recommended the speed and flap settings which Sloan had already computed. She was dead on.

"Set Flaps 20" She ordered and Sloan reached over and moved the lever to the 20 degree mark.

"Flaps 20, Check." He acknowledged.

"Set Slats 2". Again, he did as directed.

"Slats 2, Check."

She did a final run through the checklists, verifying that all was correct as Sloan taxied to the hold short bar for runway One Niner.

"November Seven One One Xray, Teterboro Tower, runway One Niner, line up and wait." They were instructed.

"Line up and wait runway One Niner, Seven One One Xray." She replied.

"Landing lights on, taxi lights off." She said as she toggled the switches.

She keyed the passenger compartment mic. "Please prepare for departure."

"November Seven One One XRay, Teterboro Tower, wind Two One Zero at Seven, Fly runway heading until established at three thousand, Runway One Niner, cleared for takeoff.

Sloan read back the clearance and set the autopilot accordingly.

"It's your aircraft." He said.

"I have the aircraft." She responded.

She then put her left hand on the throttles and he placed his right hand over hers, thinking back to September when they departed this airport together for Michigan and it was her hand atop his, both knowing that once they left the ground there was no turning back for them.

Erin had the same thoughts and loved the feeling of his hand on hers, but most of all how far they had come since that Labor Day weekend.

Sloan squeezed her hand as Erin pushed the four throttles forward to takeoff power and after a minute, she released the brakes.

"November Seven One One Xray rolling One Niner." Sloan announced.

Erin held the centerline like a pro.

"V1" Sloan called out meaning that they had achieved the speed indicating that they could not safely abort the landing.

"VR, Rotate." He called indicating that sufficient speed had been attained to generate lift.

"Rotating" Erin replied as she gently pulled back on the control column causing the nose of the aircraft to rise.

At 500 feet she called out "Gear Up" and Sloan reached over and flipped up the landing gear selector.

"Three Red." He announced.

Erin looked at her airspeed. "Flaps 10, Slats 1." She called out and Sloan complied.

At 3,000 feet she selected the autopilot and pressed the HDG button locking them on a heading of 190 as directed by the tower.

"November Seven One One Xray, Teterboro Tower, turn right heading Two Five Zero and climb to eight thousand."

Sloan confirmed the instructions as Erin accordingly inputted the autopilot commands.

"Flaps 2, Slats 0" She called out as she performed the function herself.

"November Seven One One Xray, Teterboro Tower, contact New York Departure at 119.40, Happy Thanksgiving."

Sloan repeated the instructions and wished the controller the same.

"Flaps up." She called out as she retracted them herself.

They checked in with New York Departure and were cleared to 12,000 feet before being handed over to New York Center who turned them to the northwest on their heading towards Michigan.

Sloan toggled the PA system. "Good afternoon and welcome aboard Air Erin. I'm Captain Silver and at the controls today is First Officer Reagan. We'd like to wish you all a happy Thanksgiving. Our flight today will be taking us over western New York State about 70 nautical miles south of Buffalo before we turn to the west overflying Lake Erie, and then down into the Great Lakes State where we are due to arrive into Oakland County International Airport about 58 minutes from now.

Our cruising altitude today will be at 25,000 feet and our lovely flight attendant will be circulating with holiday cheer in the form of liquid spirits for those of you having attained sufficient age. It's milk and cookies for everyone else. The weather in Detroit is a balmy 57 degrees under mostly sunny skies. Please sit back and enjoy the ride and let us know if there is anything we can do to make your flight any more comfortable." Sloan finished.

He replaced the mic and looked over to Erin who was smiling. "Air Erin?"

"Sure." He grinned.

They were handed over to Cleveland Center who then assigned them to Detroit Approach and finally to Pontiac Tower.

Their approach today would be the visual to Runway Two Seven Left.

"Think you can land her?" Sloan asked.

"Yes, but be ready to take over if I have a problem." She stated.

"I always am." He smiled.

Erin ordered the correct final settings to configure the JetStar 731 for landing. Sloan lowered the landing gear and Erin slowed the plane to 140 knots. She could see the runway and was watching the glide slope indicator on her display panel.

Sloan toggled the PA system. "Please prepare for landing."

"Slight right rudder, allow for your 20 degree cross wind from the right." Sloan instructed her and she accordingly corrected as he continued to call out their height above the ground. "500, 400, 300, 200, 100, 50, 40, 30, 20, 10."

She gently guided the JetStar down and executed a perfect flair touching down 1,000 feet from the arrival end of the runway.

Sloan engaged the thrust reversers and braked the aircraft as Erin called out their airspeed. She then retracted the spoilers and raised the flaps and slats as he then taxied it over to the hangar where the AugustaWestland sat waiting.

Everyone in the cabin applauded Erin who got on the PA system and thanked them for flying Air Erin, and to please remain in their seats with their seat belts fastened until they came to a complete stop and the engines were shut down.

Once they were parked and the wheels chocked, Erin turned off the fasten seat belt sign and shut down the engines. They performed their post flight check list and shut down the rest of the systems before heading out.

Her family all came up to hug and kiss her and to congratulate her on a wonderful flight.

"Sis, that was amazing." Danny said.

"Why thank you Danny." She grinned.

"You could be a real pilot, we watched you the entire flight." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"On the cabin TV and over the speakers." Jamie said.

She turned to Sloan. "You had us on camera?" She asked.

"Yep, I wanted them to see just how talented a pilot you've become." He smiled.

She kissed him and then they began walking over to the helicopter. "Well as long as I'm doing so well, maybe I should take the right seat in this one." She said.

"NO!" Everyone else yelled out together.

"Wimps!" She yelled back.

Erin climbed into the left seat as Sloan helped everyone aboard. He then gave them his warning about the landing sequence and that the helicopter would make a very hard sweeping turn to the right, like a roller coaster, but there was nothing to worry about as it was all automated.

Nicky laughed telling them on how she didn't get that memo the first time and what the effects were.

The 139 was a little more cramped than their earlier flight in the larger 189, but everyone was aboard and ready to go.

Once the engines were stabilized and the check lists complete, Erin requested clearance to Three One Whiskey Tango.

"November Seven One One Alpha Whiskey, Pontiac Tower. Wind Two Niner Zero at One One, Altimeter Two Niner Niner Five, climb and maintain four thousand, clear direct to Three One Whiskey Tango, Happy Thanksgiving."

She acknowledged the clearance and repeated the greeting.

Sloan kept a leisurely flight speed wanting to give the Reagans a chance to look out onto the beauty that was Michigan this time of year, awash with the intense colors of autumn. Erin was similarly mesmerized. "Now I know why you love to be here in the fall, it's beautiful." She said.

He had wanted to give them a tour of the city before landing, but with the annual Thanksgiving Day football game downtown, he knew the air space would be heavily restricted.

When they were five miles out he had Erin light up the arrival system.

Lynne was helping her father grill the turkeys on the outdoor cooking suite attached to the back of Sloan's house. She was looking over at her roof when she noticed the red light illuminate on the antenna system her brother had mounted there. She then looked around at the other antennas on his property and noticed they also were lit.

"He's on his way in, the landing just system activated." She excitedly told her father before running inside to alert everyone.

Sure enough the helipad had come to life and a klaxon sounded to warn anyone near it to get clear. The other lighting systems had also come to life. Everyone went out onto the front porch to meet the incoming helicopter while Albert began his drive from the garage to the helipad.

Two minutes later they could hear the inbound Augusta and watched as it flew over Sloan's backyard and as it approached Lynne's house, it began its mesmerizing turn, as if to say, 'look at me', before turning south and then executing another right bank turn to the west as it lined up on the helipad, flared and gently landed. The turntable rotated and then Erin engaged the clamps and they began to shut her down.

"I wonder if they are shaken or stirred back there." Sloan joked.

Erin grinned, "Let's find out, but I'll never get enough of that approach."

They exited and helped everyone out. Albert pulled over and was introduced as Sloan, Danny and Jamie loaded the luggage into the Escalade.

Only Henry wished to ride to the house as everyone else wanted to walk and enjoy the fresh air.

"What a landing, you're right, it's like being on a coaster at Coney Island." Danny commented.

Sloan pointed out the approach and the antenna system and the features of the helipad.

"So you built your sister a house just so you could put some antennas on it?" Jamie asked.

"Basically. That's the initial antenna. Without that, the helicopter can't line up for its turn."

When they arrived at the house, Sloan and Erin began making introductions though the Reagans, Lynne and Paige had previously met in New York.

The next hour was spent getting settled, touring the house and exploring the grounds.

Jamie had taken piano lessons when he was younger so he sat down at the black Yamaha and began playing. Karen recognized the tune so she came over and joined in with him on the white one.

Frank was out back assisting with the turkeys and becoming acquainted with Nathan.

Sloan's older niece was entertaining his younger cousins along with Jack, Sean and Nicky.

It was only 4:30 and dinner wouldn't be until 7, so they decided to have a touch football game on the back lawn.

Linda said that she wanted to referee so that left 16 remaining players.

Sloan and Erin picked teams. There were 10 males and 6 females.

Erin picked Jamie, Karen, Jack, Ben, Paige, David and Sloan's ten year old nephew Matthew.

Sloan picked Alan, Lynne, Sean, Danny, Nicky and his 25 year old nephew Jason and his 23 year old niece Samantha.

Erin announced that they would be playing Danny rules which meant that anything went.

Sloan looked at Nicky, Jason and Sam. "This is your chance to nail your parents and get away with it."

"This is my chance to knock you flat on your ass." Erin responded.

"I hear a lot of trash talk but I see no action, Jackson." He shot back.

"Alright, shut up and line up." Linda yelled out.

Erin's team won the toss and elected to receive.

Jason kicked off while Danny held the ball and the game was underway.

Albert wisely brought out the first aid kid and was standing by if needed.

Jamie had caught the ball and was running it back, but Sloan, Danny and Alan had set up a block and tripped him up.

On their next play, Ben, who was quarterbacking, threw a pass to Paige who caught it for a touchdown.

Erin's team was jumping up and down and she didn't miss an opportunity to mock Sloan.

"You wanted some trash, there it is buster." She said, putting some extra New York attitude into it.

Jamie kicked off and Danny caught it running it back half way before Karen wrapped herself around his leg and tripped him up.

"Damn she's fast." Danny noted.

"She ran track." Sloan noted.

Sloan stepped into the quarterback position but Erin immediately called foul.

"Now what?" He asked.

"You played quarterback for four years at Michigan. You can't quarterback, it gives you an unfair advantage."

"Here we go again. This is Danny rules football which means there are no rules, correct? You called the game, not me."

"He's right." Linda said. "Anything goes Erin so deal with it."

Sloan had the ball in his right hand and intended to pass to Jason who was flanking to his left. Danny was becoming open on his right. As he went to throw Erin came right at him launching herself at his right arm. He lobbed the ball to his left hand and caught Erin midair, putting her over his right shoulder. He then threw Danny a perfect pass with this left arm that was easily run in for a touchdown.

In the meantime Erin was furious and began smacking Sloan's ass while over his shoulder.

"Hey, no spanking the opposing quarterback, at least not until you're upstairs later tonight. That's a ten yard penalty on the defense." Linda called.

"You cheated. You can't use different arms I thought we agreed to that." She fumed as he set her down.

"Danny rules football supersedes all previous agreements by the very nature of the rules." He laughed.

"You're mine you hear me?" She yelled as she went back to her side of the field.

Jason kicked off and this time David caught the return. He lateraled it to Karen who other than Jamie was probably their fastest runner. Samantha easily blocked her mother and hauled her down, both of them laughing on the ground.

Ben threw a pass to Erin who caught it but Sloan scooped her up and ran her back across her own end zone line before gently spiking her butt on the grass. "Safety, Two Points." He laughed.

He began walking away. "Come here sweetheart, I want a kiss." She cooed.

"RUN SLOAN!" Danny and Jamie yelled as Erin chased him around the yard.

By the end of the game, Sloan's team had won by 2 points, the difference being the safety he inflicted on Erin.

"Just wait until later you are so going to get it." She smirked but kissed him none the less.

At 7 p.m. everyone sat down for dinner with Frank at one end and Nathan at the other.

"Why did you put the fathers at the ends?" Erin asked in a whisper.

"Respect." He whispered back.

"Just for that, I won't be as hard on you tonight." She promised, leaning into him.

The first course was a delicious squash soup which perfectly fit the bill followed by a salad and then the main event. The traditional Thanksgiving Day feast of turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy and cranberry sauce accompanied by wine and good cheer.

Danny was bragging about Erin's flying skills and how impressed he was.

Sloan looked across the table at Karen. "Feeling okay?" He asked.

She smiled. "I'm feeling better than I have in years, thank you for everything."

He winked back.

For dessert, Winney and Albert served Karen's pumpkin pie with vanilla ice cream.

"I made this just for you big brother." She said.

"Thank you Sis, I love you." He said.

During dessert, Paige looked at Lynne. "Erin, now that everyone is here together, we can't express how much we value you and how happy you have made our brother, however, as his sisters it's our job to look out for him and we do have one bone to pick with you."

"What would that be?" Erin asked wondering what she had done.

"You are going to have to be gentler with him, he isn't as young as he once was and from what Paige told me, the nurse noticed remnants of some bruising on his tuchas." Lynne advised.

"Next time you give him a birthday spanking, try to be a little less exuberant." Paige smiled.

"Or any spanking for that matter, I'm sure he earns enough of them." Karen chipped in.

Sloan was mortified and wanted to crawl under the table. Instead he closed his eyes and lowered his head to the table as his face went right into his pumpkin pie not even noticing that everyone around him had burst into laughter.

After some cajoling, Erin took Sloan upstairs to clean him up and wash his hair which was full of pie and ice cream.

She was still laughing.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." She said.

"No you're not." He replied.

"You're right, I'm not" she laughed.

As he tried to pull away from her, she pulled back. "Come here, I want to lick your pie." She teased.

"I thought that was my line." He replied.

"You can have that later since you missed dessert." She said while laughing.

"I'm leaving. I'll fly away somewhere." He pouted.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it. That was so well set up and delivered." She laughed. "Come here let me wash your hair. Then you can change and we'll go back downstairs."

Erin washed and dried his hair and he changed shirts. Then they went back to the dining room where everyone was still at the table having coffee and talking.

"Now that my sisters have embarrassed me and you all know that my fiancée physically abuses me, we have an announcement to make. By the way Danny, I'll file a report for domestic abuse when we return to New York, I want her arrested and tossed in the Tombs."

"Danny can't take that report." Erin said.

"Why not, he's a cop." Sloan retorted.

"Because the alleged abuse took place in this house which is outside of his jurisdiction. Better call the Bloomfield Hills Police Department. I'd love to see you explain it to the investigating detective, especially if its a female." Erin grinned.

"Curses, foiled again." He said snapping his fingers. "Okay, fill them in on the good news." He directed.

"We have set a wedding date. January 17th." Erin announced to everyone's applause.

"Where will you be getting married, here or in New York?" Jamie asked.

"Neither." Sloan answered and looked at Lynne who already figured it out.

"Care to guess Lynne?" He asked.

"I know you like a book so that wouldn't be fair." She said.

"Come on Lynne, tell us." Erin asked.

"Okay, you are going to fly everyone to St. Thomas and get married on the beach at the Grand Resort."

"How did you figure that out?" He asked.

"Because, the manager called me to confirm the reservations that you made." She responded.

"Why would the manager call Lynne on hotel reservations?" Erin asked.

"Because I'm the major stockholder but Lynne is the contact person for the group I put together so that I'm not associated with it. She had to approve everything that I had requested." He answered her.

"So how are we all going to fit in that small plane?" Danny asked.

"You aren't." Lynne answered him. "I know exactly which airplane he is using and you'll all see it when you board it." She smugly responded.

"You saw the work orders?" He asked her.

"No, you're my brother and I know exactly what you have and what you love most and when it comes to your aviation holdings, that airplane tops all the others." She smiled.

After dinner, everyone who smoked cigars headed up to the man cave to watch the football game while the remaining people sat around as Karen and Shelley entertained on the twin Yamahas.

Later that night in bed, Sloan was pouting. "Come here and tell me what's wrong." Erin said as she pulled him to her.

"I didn't get no pie." He groused.

"Aww, is that all?" She smiled as she pushed him down. "Have all the pie you want sweetheart."

After they fooled around for a while Erin leaned over and snuggled into him. "I need to talk about a few things, are you up to listening?" She asked.

"Sure, what's bothering you?" He inquired.

"I've been doing some thinking about certain parts of my life and in one instance I've made my decision. I want to convert to Reform Judaism." She announced.

"Are you sure that's what you really want?" He asked.

"Yes, I want to meet with Rabbi Stern when we get back home and discuss it with him." She said.

"And your family?" He asked.

"My father already knows I've moved away from the Church, he could tell the night we met at the Grand Havana Room and I think he's already accepted it."

"Alright, then what's next?"

"Monday will be 17 years I've been with the DA's office. I'm not sure if I want to continue, or go into private practice, whether that's criminal defense or tort law. I've also wondered if I am judge material." She explained.

"Are you on a time limit to make that decision? He asked.

"No, I can make that decision at any time but I am thinking about what's out there. My next decision however would affect that." She said.

Sloan patiently listened.

"You said that your home is now New York City, but what if I said that maybe I needed to leave New York for the very reasons you left Detroit?"

"Your family?" He asked.

"In part, but also because it's all I've ever known. Take out a map. Most of my life has been lived out between Bay Ridge, Park Slope and lower Manhattan.

"How are you going to keep her down on the farm?" He said.

"Exactly. I wouldn't move until Nicky finished school this year, and then after that, she can live on campus wherever she wants to attend college." Erin noted.

"The common denominator here is that you want to shed your present skin and be reborn." Sloan stated.

"Admitted, and I want to live that life with you and not have my baggage weighing us down any more than you did which is why you moved to New York." She stated.

"Neither of us have to work, I just do it to keep busy but at the end of the day, we couldn't spend ten percent of what I have if we tried. I'm all for taking a year just traveling the world, cruises, adventures, maybe start our own air charter service in the bush somewhere." He grinned.

"I like all of that and I'm not saying that we have to do it right now but I'd like for us to maybe think about it in the future." She said.

"Okay then let's do that. You know that anytime you feel the need to get out of New York, we can come here, or go out west, or in the summer, up north or down to the Caribbean or wherever you want." He said.

"I'd love that." She smiled. "Now enough talk. Roll over, it's my turn to make you moan and shudder."

The following morning, Shelley and Nathan had called and invited Frank and Henry over for lunch, so Sloan and Erin dropped them off.

"This is where you grew up?" Henry asked.

"It is. I lived here eight years before I left for the University of Michigan. He answered.

"So what are you kids going to be doing today?" Frank asked.

"We thought that Jack and Sean may like to see the Henry Ford Museum. My younger nephews want to go as do Jamie and Danny so we'll make it a group thing." Sloan answered.

"I'll tag along as they will need adult supervision." Erin remarked.

"Sounds like fun. We'll see you later today." Frank smiled as he and Henry exited and headed to the front door.

Everyone going piled into the Escalade and Sloan drove down to the Henry Ford Museum in Dearborn Michigan. It was one of the greatest repositories of transportation history, housing many famous vehicles, trains and aircraft, but the centerpiece of its collection was the 1961 Lincoln Continental parade limousine in which John F. Kennedy had been riding through the streets of Dallas, Texas on that fateful 22nd day of November in 1963.

After being rebuilt to Secret Service standards, it had become armored and now sported a full roof which had been welded to it and would continue to serve Lyndon Johnson, Richard Nixon and Gerald Ford before being retired. As Ford Motor Company held title to the car and leased it to the Secret Service for $1 per year, it was eventually returned to Ford Motor who then donated it to the museum.

No longer the elegant parade car that it had once been, it was still the most famous Lincoln Continental ever built.

They spent a total of three hours viewing the exhibits and by 3:30 p.m. the little ones were getting tired. Erin was carrying Sloan's youngest nephew Sebastian who was five. Lynne had given him that name in honor of his uncle. Jamie had Sean on his shoulders and Sloan was carrying his ten year old nephew Matthew on his.

Sloan watched Erin with Sebastian and wondered what it would be like to have children with her. He considered their ages and their future plans but also realized that Erin would make a very loving mother as she had been with Nicky, who had turned out to be a very well rounded, intelligent and well behaved young woman.

They headed out to the Escalade where everyone strapped in. Erin sat in the rear with one arm around Sebastian who was sound asleep with his had his head on her lap, and the other around Sean who was leaning onto her shoulder.

Erin wondered what it would be like to have a child with Sloan. She was still fertile and she assumed he was however, if they had children at this age, they would be old and gray by the time those kids reached Nicky's age.

Then again, they could certainly afford full time care but did she want to expose her children to that type of environment. Maybe she'd discuss it with Paige and Lynne who seemed to have raised very well behaved children while still balancing their careers.

She studied Sebastian who very much resembled his namesake. She would have to look at pictures of Sloan when he was that age.

Sloan called Lynne and let her know that Sebastian was out cold and he'd bring the boys directly to her front door.

When they arrived Sloan opened the rear hatch of the Escalade and Erin handed him Sebastian. He closed the hatch and carried his nephew into the house and took him right to his room and placed him in bed, tucking him in and kissing him. "See you at dinner little man."

Lynne watched her brother and she ached that he didn't know the love that came from having children. While he was a phenomenal uncle, she knew that he would make a fabulous father. He had sacrificed his life for his love of the games he had played from which had built a fortune which he used to insure that his family was very well provided for, exceptionally comfortable, and protected, however in the end he had been a very lonely soul until he met Erin. She would have to discuss this with her future sister in law. Maybe it wasn't too late for her brother to become a daddy.

He picked up Matthew and gave him a hug and kiss before leaving.

Then he drove across the street and into the garage.

When they went inside, nobody was around.

"Paige and Karen took Linda and Nicky out and should be back shortly." Albert announced.

"Well then, what are you two up for?" Sloan asked Sean and Jack.

"A nap." They said, heading upstairs.

"I'd like to see your car collection if we can." Jamie said.

Jamie, Danny, Erin and Sloan walked into the twelve car garage below the man cave and he turned on the lights. The garage was heated and very comfortable inside.

Sloan pointed to two long cars sitting under tarps. "I think you would recognize these two. I had them shipped back for the winter. He then went over and lifted the tarp of a twin to the 64 Imperial that was an open air parade limousine. Next to it was a twin to the Lincoln, also an open air parade limo.

"The Lincoln here is what the one at the museum looked like on the day Kennedy was assassinated, before they welded the roof to it." Sloan informed them.

Then he showed them other classics like a 64 convertible Cadillac Eldorado, his 1953 Packard Caribbean convertible and a 1941 Lincoln Continental convertible, also known as the Mark I. They went below to the underground garage where he had additional cars. Jamie almost drooled over the lime green 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner Superbird and the Red 1970 Plymouth Barracuda Hemi convertible.

The entire tour took about an hour as the cars were all covered so they had to lift the satin tarps to view them.

"You'll have to come back this summer when we can take them out for a drive." He noted.

In the interim, Frank and Henry were having a very enjoyable time with Shelley and Nathan.

The three parents and one grandparent were all exceptionally happy with the relationship between Sloan and Erin and Frank admitted that their son had opened his daughter's eyes to a new world, but instead of just pulling her into it as so many men of means would, he patiently guided her and let her make her own discoveries. He also admitted that Sloan was a wonderful father figure to Nicky, and how he had helped her prepare her science project.

Nathan explained about his son, and what he was like growing up. "He had an almost insatiable need to please others, but once he started playing sports, the competitive nature in him took over and he always wanted to be the best at everything he did. He also has an exceptionally dynamic and intense personality but he's always been reserved and shy. We always knew he'd have to find a woman stronger than him who could handle his forceful personality and yet at the same time, draw him out of his shell. Erin seems to be that woman."

Frank explained that of his four children, Erin certainly had the most dominant personality but also a very tender, loving and nurturing aspect to her and she knew how and when to use both aspects. "I know that Erin not only loves him, but she cherishes him. I have no doubt that when she promises to take care of him, that she means it wholeheartedly."

"He grew up with three strong willed sisters and deep down I think he's always looked for the same qualities in a woman." Shelley commented. "He's not weak. As Nathan has often said, he is our sweet child and by far has the strongest personality and will do anything within his power help those he loves. He's very patient but he does have a stubborn streak which he shares with his sisters, and if he sets his mind to something he will accomplish his task at all costs. If Erin can accept that and learn how to navigate that part of him, he'll always be devoted to her."

"What about children, has Sloan ever mentioned a desire to have any?" Frank asked.

"We've often discussed that with him." Shelley answered. "He said that he would have been an absent father and husband which is why until he retired from professional sports he wouldn't even seriously date. He didn't want to wind up having his wife tell him one day that she didn't love him anymore and he would have to fight to see his own children, let alone put them through that but now, I think if Erin wanted to have children with him that Sloan would welcome it with open arms, especially as he has seen how wonderfully she has raised Nicky. We all feel that if that were to be the case, he'd be a terrific father."

"Thank you. We are very proud of Nicky and she and Sloan have developed a wonderful relationship and he has become a very important part of her life. Most boyfriends or fiancées would tend to want to have her mother all to themselves, but Sloan shares himself with both Erin and Nicky and at times, I think they act together to drive Erin to her wit's end, but all in good fun and I agree that he would be a fantastic father." Frank smiled.

"If I may ask, what is Sloan's true feeling regarding faith and religion?" Henry asked.

"Our son is not what you would call religious. He's identifies with the cultural and historical aspects of Judaism but is not a follower of organized religion. He's deeply spiritual but he also is a student of history so he understands that religion is man-made and subject to man's flaws." Nathan answered.

"That's what we surmised as well." Frank stated.

"Is there a problem between their religious backgrounds?" Nathan asked.

"No Nathan, as we said, Erin has been going through a major awakening over the past few months and she, Sloan and I had a discussion last week regarding this subject. Erin is very much like Sloan, she's trained to think logically and to examine the facts before her and she has done her homework so to speak. I believe that Erin has become disillusioned with the Church and is preparing to convert to Judaism, and that this may be a first step for her in wanting to explore the greater aspects of what life has to offer. My greatest worry when she met Sloan would be that he would seek to take her away from us, but I believe that Erin is the one looking to move on with her life and that right now, Sloan is holding her back from doing so for our benefit." Frank replied.

"When my daughters sent Sloan to New York, I was not happy nor in agreement with it, but as a mother, I had to acknowledge to myself that his happiness was more important than my own as we always want what's best for our children." Shelley responded. "Now that he has Erin and Nicky in his life, we've noticed a major change in him and I have to admit that it was selfish of me to want to keep him tied to us for our happiness when he was miserable."

"I agree Shelley. We all want our children to thrive. Ever since I lost my son Joe, my other three children have become more important to me. I know that one day Jamie will meet the right woman and he could move away as well, but it's different with sons. Erin's all that I have left of her mother and I've selfishly held onto her for that reason. If she and Sloan were to leave New York, it's on my shoulders to adjust, not theirs to remain there for me any more than it was Sloan's responsibility to remain here for you." Frank stated. "Sloan once told me that the same dynamics exist for Irish fathers and their daughters as they do for Jewish mothers and their sons, so I can readily identify with your feelings." He smiled, to which Shelley smiled back.

Henry continued: "Speaking as the grandparent here, I have to say that both families have done a fine job of raising these two wonderful people who have both given so much to others. It's time that they are both able to give to themselves and to each other. This will be a deep, loving and exciting marriage. I have no doubt that Sloan will provide the necessary sense of wonder and playfulness required to keep them soaring among the clouds and that Erin will provide the structure and discipline necessary to keep them firmly grounded in reality. In many ways they are opposites and in many others, they are very much alike." He held up his glass of wine. "To their future I say, L'Chayim."

Erin called her father with a request, which he would relay to Shelley and Nathan.

When the three parents and grandparent returned to Sloan and Erin's house, Frank was carrying a box.

"Presents from home?" Sloan jokingly asked.

"No honey, photographs of you growing up." Erin smiled as she took the box from her father and thanked Sloan's parents for bringing them over.

"Wonderful. Here's where I really get worked over." He said.

Erin sat down at the dining room table with Shelley and began looking at a very much younger and smaller Sloan Silver and his sisters. She could see how much he looked like his father and when she found his kindergarten photos, she could swear he and Sebastian were one in the same.

"When we were out today, I noticed how much Sebastian looks like him." Erin commented.

"Which is why Lynne named him for his uncle." Shelley said as she looked through photographs she hadn't seen in decades. "Sloan is the spitting image of his father while Paige very much resembles Nathan's father and Lynne his mother. Karen looks strikingly similar to my aunt and sister and is our only child who resembles my side of the family."

"Who does Sloan inherit his kind personality from?" Erin asked.

"My father." Shelley said. "Karen has Nathan's temperament and Lynne is his mother in every way while Paige is very much like his father. My brother died when he was just a boy but he was a lot like Sloan as well."

"I'm sorry Shelley." Erin said.

"He was only 12 and I was 21 at the time, a lifetime ago." She said.

"I understand what it feels like to lose a younger brother." Erin acknowledged. "We were three years apart."

As Erin was looking at the photographs, Lynne walked in with Sebastian, announcing that Ben would be over soon with Matthew.

"We were just looking at photographs. I noticed how much Sebastian resembled his uncle." She said while she sat Sebastian on her lap and gave him a kiss.

Lynne smiled. "It's uncanny but there isn't a trace of Ben in him. He's my brother in every way down to his inquisitive nature and sweet disposition."

"He was an angel today." Erin said while hugging the little tyke.

"I wouldn't exactly call Sloan an angel." Lynne laughed.

"True, but he does have his moments." Erin grinned.

"Are you two thinking of having any children once you're married?" Lynne asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I had Nicky when I was 24. You had your children later in life while balancing out an established career so I'm sure you had help. While I don't want a nanny raising our child, I still want the opportunity to work and to enjoy life with Sloan without being selfish to our children." Erin admitted.

"You can do both. It isn't about the quantity of time you spend with them, but the quality you put into it." Lynne said. "Ben and I lead a great life and we both put in a lot of hours but when we are home, we spend their waking hours with the boys and then we have time for ourselves. We have a live in nanny who is very qualified and loving but we are there for when it counts." She said. "In many ways, it's a lot like trial preparation. We let the associates and junior partners prepare cases, and then we go in and try them."

"That's a pretty good analogy, so you're saying that we can have the best of both worlds." Erin commented.

"I'm sure you know that neither of you ever have to work another day in your lives, though you'll both be bored after a year of doing nothing as it isn't in either of your natures to just idly sit around, especially my brother's. Learn how to spread that time out and to enjoy your family, your careers, your fun and most of all, each other and I can pretty much guarantee you that you'll find the time to fit everything in and it will all turn out well. Besides, I call him Sterling for a reason. Everything he touches turns to Sterling Silver." Lynne replied.

Erin hugged Sebastian and set him down so that he could go find his brother who just arrived.

"Thank you Lynne." She said.

"Besides, he owes the three of us some nieces and nephews and Nicky is just the down payment on that obligation and we intend to collect." Lynne informed her.

That night the two families celebrated Shabbat and once again, Frank felt a deep pride as he watched Erin participate in the ceremonies. At his request, Nicky and the adults all attended services at the Silver's family temple so that he could compare it to the service they witnessed in New York. This temple was much grander and was the successor building to the one Sloan and Karen had attended in their youth which was in Detroit. This was the temple of Lynne and Paige's generation Sloan remarked.

Afterward, everyone returned to the house and enjoyed discussing their opinions of the service and compared them to both the New York temple and to the Reagan's family church.

At midnight Sloan's family left and the Reagans went upstairs to retire.

When Sloan and Erin arrived on the third floor she pulled him into her arms and looked deep in his eyes.

"I had a very good discussion this afternoon with Lynne and I've answered another one of my questions." She said.

"And what have you decided." He asked her.

"That I want to have a child with you and there is no need for either of us to make any drastic changes in our lives to do so. We can still work, play, travel and enjoy ourselves but we'll have that one key piece that will always be a part of us. I want to have your baby Sloan Silver." She said as she kissed him long and passionately.

For the first time since they met, they made love not with the intent of satiating their carnal desires, but in order to produce a new life that would always be a part of them.

They fell asleep with Erin holding him in her arms as she smiled, envisioning a tiny Sloan already beginning to grow within her.

-30-


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 12:

The next morning Sloan awoke to Erin sitting on his back giving him a vigorous massage.

"That feels wonderful." He smiled, trying to turn towards her but she pushed his face back into his pillow.

"Lie still. Your muscles are like concrete and I'm trying to loosen them up." She responded.

Erin spent the next half hour digging her fingers, palms, elbows and knees into Sloan and when she finished, he felt totally relaxed.

"Let's go take a nice hot shower." She said.

She lathered him up and washed all of the lotion away. He went to return the favor but she stopped him. "I'm not finished with you yet. Sauna time."

Sloan had designed the Master Suite with two succinct bathrooms, one designed for him and one for a woman. In between the two was a hardwood sauna. Erin turned it on before they showered so that it would be ready. She entered with him and they spent the next half hour clearing their pores as well as their heads. She had Sloan lie on his back with his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his chest.

"What's gotten into you today?" He asked smiling up at her.

"Nothing, I just want to relax you. I can sense your stress levels are rising trying to keep everyone entertained and happy while we're here. "

"You can read me that well?"

"Sweetheart, when it comes to your emotions you are an open book." She smiled back.

She managed to worm some of the wedding plans out of him but he wouldn't cough up anything about the airplane other than no, she could not fly this one until she had her commercial pilot's license.

"So it's a big one." She said.

"Larger than what you've seen so far." He responded.

"Is it one of those big biz jets?" She asked.

"I'll never tell." He answered.

"I'll get it out of you." She said as she started to tickle him, though we wasn't very ticklish.

She had him lay across her sweaty thighs while she massaged his back and playfully spanked him.

Finally the 30 minutes were up and they returned to the shower where this time he took very good care of her in more ways than one.

When they finally made it downstairs for breakfast at 9:00, the Reagans were waiting.

"About time, we thought you two were going to sleep the day away." Danny said.

Sloan got everyone's attention. "Okay, listen up. Here is today's camp program announcement. Linda, Erin and Nicky, you three have a 10:00 appointment for a full salon treatment in Birmingham followed by lunch at the Townsend Hotel, sort of a girl's day out. My mother, Karen, Paige, and Samantha will be joining you there and Lynne will pick you up in 45 minutes. Thereafter you will most likely end up at The Somerset Mall so be prepared to shop. Lynne has one of my credit cards so enjoy."

Needless to say, the three women were ecstatic.

"As for the men, we are heading to Ann Arbor to watch the Michigan-Ohio State football game." He announced.

As for the youngins, Lynne's nanny will be bringing Matthew and Sebastian over and will be here to keep an eye on the four of you. The lower level is a full rec room and has a 70" plasma TV along with a very large library of video games so I'm sure you will have no problem having a good time.

"Yes!" Jack shouted out.

"What about Alison?" Sean asked referring to Paige's daughter.

"She's staying home. Her mom feel's that she's a bit young yet for hanging out with four wild dudes but she'll be over later for dinner. I have plans for you guys on that as well. Winney will make you all a picnic lunch which Albert will bring downstairs so anything you need, be sure to ask him."

Lynne pulled up at 9:45 and dropped off her sons and their nanny. Erin, Linda and Nicky hopped in her car and they were on their way.

"The game is at noon, so we will leave at 10:30. David, Alan, Ben and my father should be here by then." Sloan announced.

"We driving?" Jamie asked.

"No, we're flying." Sloan responded.

"Now we're talkin." Danny grinned.

The women arrived at the salon, ready to be pampered. An entire section had been set aside for them and they would be rotated in groups with some beginning with manicures and pedicures while others would have their hair washed and styled. The remainder would receive facials and in some instances, bikini waxes.

At 10:30 a.m. the guys boarded the helicopter. Jamie elected to sit up front and the remaining eight men sat in the luxuriously appointed cabin.

When all were strapped in Sloan started the engines and went through his checklists. He then disengaged the clamps and radioed for and received lift off clearance. They climbed to 3,000 feet and he pointed the nose in a west southwesterly direction towards the Ann Arbor Municipal Airport which was two miles south of The Big House.

From the airport they were transported to Michigan Stadium in two SUV's Sloan had hired.

The suite, which was owned by Silver & Silver, P.C., was fully catered with food and beverages so everyone grabbed the beverage of their choice and sat down to enjoy an afternoon of college football. Hotdogs, hamburgers and pizza was the lunch of the day.

Sloan always enjoyed coming back here and his father noticed his excitement. "Recalling the four years you spent on that field?" He asked.

"Very much so and it's hard to believe that over 30 years have gone by since I last stepped off of it." He responded.

In the meantime, the women were peppering Erin with questions about the wedding plans and offering their suggestions.

Erin had to admit that she knew little to nothing of what Sloan had planned but that as this would be a beach ceremony, she envisioned warm weather and a lot of sun.

"Sun dresses." Paige announced to which the other women agreed.

"Pastel colored sun dresses." Samantha followed up her aunt. "White for Erin and then the rest of us in a different color. Sloan could do the same with the men's shirts and have them all in white linen slacks."

Everyone agreed.

"And colorful wide brimmed straw hats." Karen advised.

"Now what do we do for shoes?" Linda asked, bringing into focus the most important aspect of their attire.

Immediately after Michigan had won the game, Sloan placed a phone call to a friend of his who had played football for Ohio State University and who now lived and practiced law in St. Thomas.

"You son of a bitch, I know you're just calling to gloat." Terry greeted Sloan.

"Actually, I'm at the Big House right now having been thoroughly entertained at the stomping we just put on your Buckeye nuts, just like I did for the four years I faced you." He responded.

"Did you call here just to brag or did you actually want to discuss something constructive like when you're coming back down here so that we can get a couple of ladies together and hang out?" He asked.

"My days of hanging out with you on that level are over. I'm about to take the plunge and that friend Terry is the reason for my call. I'm getting married in St. Thomas on January 17th. I'd like you to procure the necessary documentation and send it to me so that I can fill it out. Feel free to bill me for your services." He stated.

"Bill you my ass, it would be my pleasure. So who is she and where did you meet her?" He asked.

"She's an Assistant District Attorney for New York County and I met her representing a client at his arraignment back in August."

"What the hell were you doing in New York defending a client when you don't even practice criminal law." He responded.

"It's a long story old friend and when I get down there, I'll be sure to fill you in. Also, I'll need to requisition some taxis for 25 people to be at our beck and call. Maybe a couple of Safaris."

"Will do. I'll email you everything within the next couple of days. Consider me your agent down here. Anything else you need?" He asked.

"Not yet, but if I think of anything, I'll give you a call or email you. In return, I'll be happy to express your condolences to your team before they leave the stadium." He offered.

"You know what Sloan, screw you." He laughed and hung up.

They arrived back at the house over an hour ahead of the women who all looked gorgeous.

They hugged and kissed Sloan and thanked him for his generosity as of course, they were all carrying bags having shopped their little hearts out.

"For this evening, the plans are as follows. Albert, Laurie (Lynne's nanny) and Jennifer (Paige's nanny) will be taking the junior campers to a pizza party at Chuck e Cheese." He excitedly announced.

This brought about a big cheer from the four kids who would be joined by Alison.

"The senior campers will be heading out for dinner at The London Chop House." He declared.

"The limousines I have hired will be picking you up at your homes around 7:30 as dinner is scheduled for 8 p.m. Karen and David will ride in the first limo with our parents. Lynne, Ben, Paige and Alan will be in the second limo and the eight of us will meet you all downtown." He informed all.

"Which group am I in?" Nicky asked.

"You my dear are a senior camper in training so it's your choice, but I had planned on you coming with us." He said, giving her a hug.

"I am so there." She grinned.

"It is 4:00 p.m. The junior campers will depart at 6:00 so I would suggest that they take a nap so they are raring to go because Albert will kick all of your butts on the games if you're not up to full strength." He teased.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap as well." Henry said.

Sloan and Erin went upstairs to the third floor.

"You look ravishing." He told her.

"Thank you sweetheart, we had such a great time and your mother and sisters are a hoot, I have so much dirt on you now." She grinned.

"Mah Neshtanah." He exasperatedly replied.

She pulled him to her and then pushed him onto the bed before she started to undress. "I'd say we have some time to ourselves so let's use it productively."

They were downstairs and ready to go when the limousine showed up. Jamie hopped into the front seat and everyone else lined the rear passenger compartment.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the other two limos were parked just ahead of them, already having disgorged their passengers.

They entered to find a section of the restaurant set aside for their 18 member dinner party.

"Needless to say, this is our engagement party." Sloan announced as he hugged Erin to him.

Everyone was seated and then began ordering their cocktails.

The menu was extensive and required some serious perusal before everyone could order their appetizers, but nobody was in a hurry.

There was a band playing on stage which included a singer, pianist, drummer and bassist, the necessary components for a jazz quartet. The bassist doubled as a trumpeter.

The conversation flowed smoothly and a few more Sloan stories were offered up by his sisters, but Danny and Jamie made it even with a few about Erin. The happy couple was truly getting their gooses cooked. Even their parents brought up a memory or two.

In between the salad and entrée courses, the singer made an announcement.

"I would like to announce that we have a very special celebration taking place tonight. Someone very special to all of us and his fiancée are celebrating their engagement party and I would like to invite them up for a dance, but that's not all. Our future groom has three very talented sisters, a niece and nephew who are going to take over for the next song which they wish to dedicate to Erin and Sloan."

The restaurant was packed and all began applauding, recognizing the future groom. Many of the men were openly gawking at the gorgeous future bride.

Lynne opened her purse and retrieved her mouth piece which she would insert into the trumpet. Karen would take the piano and Samantha the Bass Violin. Jason was an accomplished drummer.

As they all settled in, they invited Sloan and Erin to the dance floor.

Paige announced to the crowd. "In April, my sisters and I relocated our brother to New York with the hope that he would find his bride. Five months later, Erin sang this song to him and now they each have the other to watch over them."

As the music began to play, Paige repeated her performance of last month and began singing "Someone to Watch Over Me" while Sloan and Erin slowly danced. Time stood still for both as they gazed into one another's eyes, everything and everyone else around them a blur.

When the last note left Karen's fingertip, everyone stood and applauded shouting out their congratulations and demanding that Sloan kiss Erin. Not one to disappoint his hometown fans, Sloan picked Erin up in his arms while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then they leaned into each other and suffice to say, the crowd got what it asked for.

The three sisters stood together at the edge of the stage clapping the hardest as Sloan and Erin turned and thanked them rewarding them with hugs and kisses as well, followed by those for Sloan's niece and nephew.

They returned to their table where everyone was still standing and clapping as rounds of well done were given to the five performers.

The Reagans all commented on what a beautiful and powerful voice Paige had.

"Unlike Karen and Lynne who express themselves verbally, Paige has always been soft spoken until she sings. Then it's like someone opens up the floodgates and it all comes out." Nathan proudly exclaimed.

"That's how Sloan is when he sings." Erin commented.

"Very much the same." Shelley affirmed.

"I want to hear Sloan sing tonight." Nicky requested.

"Do you now?" He asked.

"Yes, we would all like that." Frank stated.

Sloan went up to the quartet who was on its break and asked them to turn the sound system back on.

He then took the microphone and then placed a chair in the middle of the dance floor which he asked Erin to sit in.

His mother came up to accompany him.

"I've been asked to prove that I'm not the musical outcast in the family. In fact, I was raised as a classical violinist and can play several other instruments, but a request has been made that I sing Erin a song."

The diners began clapping again and asked that he do so.

"My mother, a wonderful musical talent in her own right will accompany me. There are many songs that I could select from at this moment, but nothing seems more appropriate to sing to a New York girl than a song by her native city's most famous musical duo."

Shelley began playing the intro and Erin immediately recognized it a 'Bridge Over Troubled Waters' by Simon & Garfunkel.

When Shelley reached the cue note, Sloan knelt down one knee in front of Erin and began.

_When you're weary__  
>Feeling small<em>_  
>When tears are in your eyes<em>_  
>I will dry them all<em>

_I'm on your side_

_When times get rough__  
>And friends just can't be found<em>_  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<em>_  
>I will lay me down<em>_  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<em>_  
>I will lay me down<em>_  
><em>

Sloan then stood up and walked behind Erin and leaned into her with his free arm wrapped around her shoulders.

_When you're down and out__  
>When you're on the street<em>_  
>When evening falls so hard<em>_  
>I will comfort you<em>

_I'll take your part_

_When darkness comes__  
>And pain is all around<em>_  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<em>_  
>I will lay me down<em>_  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<em>_  
>I will lay me down<em>

Sloan then walked around in front of Erin and as he sang, he gently pulled her to her feet, put his arm back around her from behind and turned her towards her family.

_Sail on Silver Girl,__  
>Sail on by<em>_  
>Your time has come to shine<em>_  
>All your dreams are on their way<em>_  
><em>

He then looked directly into Erin's eyes.

_See how they shine__  
>If you need a friend<em>_  
>I'm sailing right behind<em>_  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<em>_  
>I will ease your mind<em>_  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<em>_  
>I will ease your mind<em>

Sloan had tremendous range to his voice and he belted out the last note with as much vibrato and gusto as he could muster as Shelley reached the crescendo and brought the musical piece to its conclusion.

Again, the place exploded in applause as Erin put her arms around him and tried to devour him with her kiss.

They returned to their table where Sloan and Erin kissed Shelley and thanked her for a wonderful performance.

Of course, Sloan had to sign a few autographs and make some introductions but that was a small price to pay for being able to formally introduce and serenade the woman he loved.

When it came time to leave, Nathan was presented the check. Sloan tried to take it from him and Frank offered to pay for the evening, but Nathan wouldn't take Frank's money and he informed his son that tonight was on him.

"At least let me split it with you Nathan." Frank insisted.

"I can't take your money Frank." He insisted.

"Well, you aren't taking it, the restaurant is." He replied.

"It's the same thing Frank. My son, my daughters and my wife and I are the restaurant. We own it." He smiled.

Later that night when they returned to the third floor suite, Erin didn't even give Sloan the chance to get undressed. She ripped his shirt open and yanked it off. Next she pulled down his pants down without even unbuckling his belt before she shoved him onto the bed. She quickly disrobed, throwing her clothes on the floor before she hopped on top of him and for the first time since they met, Erin showed Sloan what a potty mouth she could have and how much of a dirty girl she could be.

The next morning, Sloan was hurting and this time it wasn't his ass.

He showered and dressed for church and then went downstairs to the kitchen where he joined Frank and Henry who were wearing very amused smiles.

"What?" He asked as he sat down at the table.

"You don't look so hot." Henry laughed.

"She tore you up last night, didn't she?" Frank giggled.

"I don't know if this is a conversation I should be having with my future father and grandfather." He responded.

"It's okay, you're family now." Frank said, slapping Sloan on the back. "Come on, man to man." He grinned.

Sloan leaned in towards the men. "She was an animal Frank, she tore my clothes off and was insatiable. I thought she was going to rip my scholng off." Sloan said.

Frank and Henry laughed.

"You really wound her up last night, the beautiful songs, the announcement of your engagement, the wonderful evening, the entire ride she's been on since August, I could see it in her eyes when we got home that she was in overdrive." Frank chuckled.

"Well, if you're hurting now, wait until you read this." Henry said tossing over a copy of the Detroit Sunday newspaper.

"**Local Sports Legend Is Officially Off The Market."**

By: Carly VanBuren

Staff Writer

_To the dismay of many a single woman, Detroit's most eligible bachelor is no more._

_Former Detroit pitcher, goaltender and all around hunk Sloan Silver publicly announced his engagement last night to Ms. Erin Reagan of New York City._

_Silver has been conspicuously absent from the local scene for the past seven months and now we know why!_

_The announcement came by way of his youngest sister Paige at the couple's engagement dinner held last night at the London Chop House, itself reputed to be owned by the Silver family._

_Paige Silver announced that she and her sisters Karen Silver and Lynne Silver had shipped their brother off to the Empire State this past April to find his bride. Sloan Silver is the President, CEO and Managing Partner of his family's law firm Silver & Silver, P.C. of which his father Nathan is Chairman, and his sisters, partners. The Silvers recently acquired the New York City law firm of Pearson-Specter around the same time that Sloan Silver departed his native Motor City for The Big Apple._

_Among the evening's festivities was a song performed by Paige Silver, herself a very talented singer, for her brother and future sister in law to the musical accompaniment of her sisters, niece and nephew. Later in the evening to the accompaniment of his mother Shelley, a well know local pianist, Silver sang his fiancée Simon & Garfunkel's 'Bridge Over Troubled Waters' announcing it was a appropriate to sing her a song by her native city's most famous musical duo._

_The pending bride is an Assistant District Attorney and Deputy Trial Bureau Chief for the New York County District Attorney's Office in Manhattan. It is believed that the two met during the incident involving former Detroit outfielder Mark Delmont who was arrested this past August for drunk and disorderly conduct inside the team's New York City hotel when the club was in town to play the Yankees._

_Reagan's father, also spotted at the evening gala is Francis X. Reagan, the current Commissioner of the New York City Police Department. Her grandfather Henry Reagan, also present last night, formerly served in the same capacity. _

_The uber beautiful Ms. Reagan is divorced with a 17 year old daughter. Additional family members include an older brother Daniel, a New York City detective and a younger brother Jamison, a New York City patrol officer. Her middle brother, NYPD Detective Joseph Reagan was killed in the line of duty in 2009._

_No details are presently known as to the actual wedding date and whether it will take place in Detroit or New York City. It is also unknown as to where the newlyweds plan to reside post nuptials. _

_Sloan Silver is notoriously private as to his personal affairs and very little is known about him outside of his public persona as a practicing attorney and former professional athlete, other than he is a licensed commercial pilot. _

_One thing noted last night is that in addition to his other achievements, Silver has a beautiful baritone voice and is a very talented singer._

Sloan noted that someone had capture a pretty damned good photograph of him with his arm around Erin while showing her that it was her time to shine.

"Damned cow town." He fumed and threw the paper back on the table.

"If it's in today's paper in Detroit, it will be in the New York Times by tomorrow." Henry noted.

"So much for privacy." Sloan noted. "Screw it, let them all get a gander at Erin because she is one fine and beautiful woman."

"Why thank you sweetheart." She said coming up behind him and planting a kiss. She noticed the headline. "What's this?"

"Tonight's toilet paper." He responded, drawing a giggle from Frank and Henry.

Erin picked up the newspaper and smacked him on the head with it as she sat down to read the article.

"Actually, this is a very well written article." She observed. "Uber beautiful. I like that." She smiled.

"Good thing I didn't sing 'The Boxer' or 'America'."

Henry and Frank both chuckled at that one.

Sloan's phone began ringing.

"Did you read the morning paper?" Lynne asked.

"Yeah. I found it, informative." He snorted.

"Fact of life brother. Do you want to respond?" She asked.

"No, the less I say the sooner the fire dies out." He responded.

"See you at church." She said and hung up.

"You know Sloan, if you don't want to go with us this morning, it's quite alright, we understand." Henry said.

"Nothing doing Pops. I can't hide forever and I want to be seen with my hunk a burning love here." He said blowing a kiss at Erin who blew one right back.

Winney served coffee but Sloan declined.

"Would you like anything to drink Sebastian?" She asked.

"No thanks Winney, the last thing I want is to have to take a leak." He said, still in pain.

Erin snorted coffee out her nose.

"Now I know what Barbara Billingsley meant when she said 'Ward, don't you think you were a little hard on the Beaver last night'." Sloan teased causing Erin to engage in a full blown laughing fit.

Jaime walked into the kitchen and saw his sister in hysterics. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Television humor." Frank giggled.

Everyone headed out to church which was located two miles north east of the house.

When they pulled into the lot the Reagans looked around and noticed there were two buildings.

"The one on the left is now called 'The Old Stone Church' and is the original. The larger one on the right was built about twenty years ago and is somewhat modern. That's the one we'll be attending as the older facility is now used for weddings and overflow Masses."

When they arrived, they noticed the rest of the Silver family waiting for them. Needless to say, the Reagans were surprised.

"We felt that as your family attended our services with us that we would like to attend yours with you." Nathan informed Frank.

"That's very kind of all of you. Shall we?" He asked, motioning towards the sanctuary.

Erin carefully observed the service, and while she found the environs to be more open and welcoming, she found the service to be the same as she was used to. She did not feel the warmth that she did at either temple she had attended and noticed that the priest, like so many others, recited the service by rote rather than with the inflection and joy the Rabbis seemed to emit.

By the end of the service she was convinced that she had made the correct decision.

After services, everyone retreated to the house for Sunday Dinner as Frank termed it which today would be a thick prime rib of beef Winney had begun cooking early that morning.

This time the shoe was on the other foot with the Silvers presenting their viewpoints on the Roman Catholic service.

At the conclusion of dinner, Frank announced that he would welcome the Silvers coming to New York to spend the Christmas/New Year holiday with his family. Everyone liked that idea and Paige said that she would look into making the appropriate reservations.

Finally, it was time for the two families to part company and for Sloan to return with Erin to New York City. This time he wasn't as anxious to leave, but he knew that once he was back in Brooklyn, that he'd return to normal. Erin read this as well and squeezed him to her.

After hugging and kissing his family, Sloan went out to the helicopter to heat up the cabin. It was the last day of November and a cold chill was in the air. Maybe Michigan knew that her native son was once again leaving and this was her way of voicing her disappointment or maybe she had held back the arctic air long enough to welcome him home and with his departure, could cease her strenuous efforts against the inevitable winter which would shortly make its annual presence felt.

After he started the #2 engine, he called the hangar at the airport and directed that the JetStar 731 be made ready with the #3 engine running so as to heat up the cabin. He would be arriving within the half hour.

After everyone had said their goodbyes and the Reagans had borded, Erin secured the cabin door and climbed into the left seat. She started the #1 engine and began running through the checklists. Once everything was set to go she radioed for and received clearance back to the airport. She released the clamps and as Sloan looked to their house, he saw his family standing out on the porch waving goodbye. He lifted the big bird up to 200 feet, turned it towards them and dipped its nose in a salute as he and Erin waived. Then he climbed to 3,000 feet and turned her to the northwest as he slowly pulled away from Three One Whiskey Tango, leaving it for Albert to turn off the lights.

Erin flew the JetStar back to Teterboro while Sloan supervised her, but he wasn't 100% with her and she knew it and she understood why and would deal with it when they had returned home. For now her concentration was on getting them back to New Jersey.

She made a perfect ILS approach to Runway 6 and brought the aircraft to a full stop before taxing to the hangar.

Thirty minutes later they were disembarking the 189 and saying goodbye to her family, who would be taken home by Mike and by Frank's detail.

Erin, Nicky and Sloan hopped into the Escalade and Carlo drove them home.

It was going on 7:00 and Sloan was sitting in the den, staring into space.

Erin came over and sat next to him holding a scotch.

"Drink." She ordered.

"At least it had ice in it this time." He thought.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"Yes. It's just that we had such a perfect time and I really loved having the families together. It's anti-climactic now and I guess I'm just coming down from a four day high."

"Are we still good?" She asked.

"He smiled and pulled her to him. "We are always good sweetheart, it's just me. I miss them and I'm just a wee bit homesick, but by tomorrow, I'll be back in the New York Groove."

"It really is a different lifestyle in Michigan compared to here." She noted.

"It gives one more time to think and appreciate as the pace is slower." He responded.

Sloan fixed everyone a light supper to hold them over until breakfast and at 9:00 he headed up to bed.

Nicky was concerned as this was not at all the Sloan she was used to.

Erin explained to her what had transpired and that he'd be okay by morning but for now, he was on an emotional overload and mentally exhausted.

When Erin went upstairs at 11:00, she found Sloan sound asleep still fully dressed, lying atop the covers as usual.

She gently woke and undressed him before tucking him in. After getting ready for bed, she crawled in next to him and pulled him to her feeling him immediately relax as she massaged his neck with one hand while holding him to her with the other.

Erin had reached another decision. At some point she was going to have to leave the DA's office and enter private practice with Silver & Silver because she and Sloan would have to alternate between living in New York City and Detroit. He needed his family as much as she did hers and the only equitable compromise was to split their time between both.

In addition, they had a beautiful home in Bloomfield Hills and she had no wish for it to go to waste as she believed in making use of what they had. There would also be some well needed vacation and travels for them both where they could be away from family, including Nicky, to have the time necessary to discover life with each other. Erin was comfortable with their roles. She would provide the requisite grounding and structure and he the sense of wonder and adventure. It was a very healthy balance and when they had children, and she prayed that they would, an entirely new variable would be introduced further bonding them to one another, for Erin intended to live the rest of her days with him.

-30-


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 13:

Monday was a school day so Erin and Sloan were up at the crack of dawn, each trying to sum up the mental energy to return to work after having had such a wonderful Thanksgiving holiday.

For Erin, it meant dealing with society's worst. For Sloan, it was back to coddling some of its most spoiled.

As Erin dressed she asked Sloan his stance on whether this was actually Hell and that a better life awaited them on the other side.

"Are you referencing living this life in a Godly way so that you'll enter the kingdom of Heaven or are you indicating that you should live it as you wish now because there's no factual proof that there in fact exists another life on the other side and if not, you're wasting your once chance to have a good time?"

"I'm not exactly sure. How do you look at it? She asked.

"What you are seeking my love is the answer to Pascal's Wager."

"Who and what are you talking about?" She inquired as she brushed out her thick luxuriant hair.

"Probably the most interesting question ever asked actually, I'm surprised that you weren't taught that equation in Catholic School or if you were, you must have been fantasizing about using that hairbrush on the arse of the boy in front of you." He teased.

"Answer my question or I'll be using it on yours." She warned.

"Blaise Pascal was a mid-17th century French mathematician and Christian philosopher who is best known for his philosophical question known commonly as 'Pascal's Wager' the concept of which is as follows: Do you live a Godly life in the present and then after death discover there is no hereafter, only to have wasted your opportunity in this life for self-indulgence and gratification, or do you disregard the hereafter in this life only to find out you erred and there is an afterlife and find that you have not attained God's Grace wind up in Hell."

"That would be the ultimate bet." She responded.

"It's a probability theory and since nobody has ever returned from the dead to advise us whether or not a hereafter awaits us, it remains the ultimate gamble as to how conduct ourselves in the present." He stated.

"And your thoughts on the subject?" She asked.

"I default back to the primary teaching of the Torah. Do unto others." He answered her.

"Forgive us our trespasses." She replied.

"Hedge the bet. We're human and supposed to err. As long as they are small infractions, we maintain a state of Grace but if we commit certain acts, we have cast ourselves aside. This reminds me of a joke I learned at camp in the early 70's, you were still potty training back then," he teased, resulting in her tapping the back of her hairbrush against her open palm, a clear warning that he was about to push one of her many buttons.

"A man dies and he gets to the pearly gates. There is a bill board posted with a list of fines which must be paid in order to pass through. One million dollars for each instance of murder, Five Hundred Thousand for each instance of rape, Two hundred Fifty Thousand for each instance of assault, and the crimes and fines continue to dwindle until the very last one which is twenty five cents for each instance of masturbation. The man looks at St. Peter and asks, why only a quarter for jerking off? St. Peter smiles and says that with some people, you'd be surprised as to how much it adds up to over a lifetime." Sloan laughed.

Erin laughed with him. "I'll have to tell that one at work today."

"The point of the story is that masturbating won't keep us from a state of Grace because if God didn't want orgasms to be pleasurable he wouldn't have made them so, however someone who murders, or inflicts harm on others has forfeited their right to attain the state of permanent peace, so what Pascal is saying is that we should live this life to its maximum enjoyment but with the appropriate moralistic cautions and religious deference just in case this is a dress rehearsal for the afterlife." He stated.

"You can't disprove a negative." She replied.

"If you could, the Catholic Church would be out of business tomorrow because its entire dogma relates to an unprovable theology, hence the reason why the princes are able to control the serfs. Fear of the eternal unknown is a great motivator. By the way, if and when you have a week with nothing pressing on your plate, I'd recommend that you read Dante's Divine Comedy, you'd find it most enlightening."

"When did you become so smart?" She asked as she came over and gave him a kiss.

"When I was born." He said.

"And how much is St. Peter going to fine me if I use the back of my hairbrush on you tonight for being flippant with me?" She asked.

"I would suggest that when you reach the pearly gates that you're carrying a roll of quarters." He teased, and then ran out of room before she figured out what he meant.

Erin pondered his response and then it clicked as to what he had inferred. "Get back here you brat!" She shouted.

When Erin arrived at her office she made a quick phone call to Rabbi Stern and requested a meeting for that evening. It was time to put the first part of her plan into action.

She arrived at the Temple at 6:00. The entire meeting only took forty five minutes after which she departed understanding what was required of her. Suffice to say that Rabbi Stern was somewhat stunned by her opinions of Jesus's role within the Jewish and Christian faiths, not to mention her view on Roman Catholicism. Most potential converts he met with sought to become Jewish in order to please their spouse or to marry a Jew but in Erin's case, she was doing so pursuant to her spiritual convictions.

Rabbi Stern looked forward to working with her and would begin setting up the necessary preparations.

When Erin returned home she found Nicky and Sloan in the process of making dinner.

"Hi sweetie, where have you been?" He asked as it wasn't like her to run late and not call.

"Picking up a roll of quarters for later tonight." She responded, letting him know that he was in for it once they went upstairs.

"In truth, I was at the Temple meeting with Rabbi Stern. I've begun the process of converting." She announced.

"Mom, that's great!" Nicky exclaimed as she hugged her.

"Thank you sweetheart. So how about you, what are your thoughts on your religious future?" She asked.

She looked at her mother, then at Sloan and then back to her mother. "Let's do it together." She smiled.

Sloan looked over. "Whoa Nicky, take a moment here to reflect on this. I understand your mother's perspective for wanting to make this journey, but not yours. You've never discussed this with us and this isn't something that you do just to tag along or because you think it's cool." He advised.

"That's because neither of you have asked me what my thoughts were on converting. We've discussed my impressions and thoughts regarding the services, but neither of you have inquired as to my feelings." She responded.

"Okay then, let's talk about that." Erin offered as Nicky began setting the table.

"I've done my own research and have been in contact with other people my age as to their thoughts about religion. I have a serious problem with the oppressive nature of the church as well as to its legitimacy as to the true representative of Christ, let alone the authority and the infallibility of the Pope. Peter wasn't even in Rome when the Roman Church was established since he was in Jerusalem so how could he have been the rock which the Church was built upon?" She asked.

"By the same token, how could Christ have asked Peter his famous question of 'Quo Vadis' and walked with him to Peter's crucifixion when again, Peter wasn't in Rome at the time this is alleged to have taken place. The entire dogma of the Church has been fabricated to suit its own purposes." She stated.

"She makes some excellent points." Erin commented to Sloan and then turned to Nicky. "While I can accept your desire to leave the Church, that doesn't answer our question as to why you wish to follow me in my conversion to Judaism." Erin stated.

"Because like you I believe that Jesus's mission was to reform Judaism, not to create a foundation for Christianity whose message Roman Catholicism has perverted to serve its own purpose. With you converting, this family will become Jewish in nature and I don't want to be the outcast because I know you two are planning on having at least one child together." She answered.

Erin was startled. "And what makes you think that?" She asked.

"I've overheard you talking and I think it's wonderful." She replied.

"Why would you ever consider yourself an outcast?" Sloan asked.

"Because you, Mom, and the baby would be Jewish and I would be whatever I was and over time, it would come up and there would always be a small line on the carpet that told me I didn't belong on the other side." She explained.

Sloan came over and hugged Nicky. "I'd say she has more than adequately answered our questions."

"I agree in which case, I will so advise the Rabbi that we'll be doing this together." She smiled as she came over and kissed her precious daughter. "I want to say something to you so listen to me carefully Nicky. You are my first born, my pride and joy and the best thing I've ever done in my life and no matter how many children Sloan and I may have together, you will always hold that special place in my heart and it will always be reserved solely for you, do you get me?" Erin asked as she pulled Nicky to her.

"I get you Mom." Nicky said as she returned her mother's hug.

"And now it's my turn to weigh in. Nicky, I would never try to replace your dad, he's your father and he helped to give you life, but I will unfailingly be there for you just as if you were my own and I will always treat you equitably with any children your Mom and I may have together, because to me, you're as much my daughter as your mother's." He said while picking Nicky up in a bear hug before kissing her and setting her down.

"Thank you both, I know that I have the two most wonderful parents in the world." She said as she wiped her tears.

"Grub time." Sloan announced.

"Don't you even think of saying that for Grace." Erin warned. What she didn't realize is that she had just pointed her bat at the outfield and dared him to throw another pitch. This time it would be something she wouldn't come close to hitting.

They sat down and held hands and Sloan closed his eyes and bowed his head, the perfect symbol of solemnity as he slowly recited:

"Lord, we know without a doubt, that you'll bless this food, as we pig out, Amen." Sloan said.

Nicky snorted and he looked up to see Erin give Sloan a nod as she got up from her chair and walked over to the counter, opened the utensil drawer and withdrew her big wooden spoon.

"Keep my dinner warm Nicky." He laughed as he bolted out the front door with Erin hot on his heels.

Even with their age difference, Sloan could still outrun Erin as his powerful legs dug in, plus she was wearing pumps or it may have been a closer call than it was.

He went and hid around the block as he heard her calling out to him. "Ok sweetheart, enough is enough, come back, I promise I won't hurt you." She said. "Yeah, not as much as I should." She thought to herself.

She knew he liked to do things that would trip her fuses just for the fun of it so that he could watch her quick temper shoot off fireworks and at times it was a great stress relief for her but right now she wasn't amused as he did something she expressly asked him not to do as it set a bad example for Nicky. If he was going to be a father then he needed to realize that his juvenile conduct in front of children created negative consequences for both.

In the meantime, Sloan ducked around the block and entered the condo through the rear door which Nicky opened for him as she laughed.

"She's on the warpath now." Nicky giggled.

"I know, but she provoked this one or I never would have even though of using that blessing." He laughed.

He quickly ran upstairs, grabbed his phone, keys, gun and wallet and slipped back out.

He couldn't get to the garage with her walking around outside but he would at least be able to phone Carlo or Mike, or take a cab back to the penthouse if she didn't cool off soon.

As Erin neared the condo, she called out. "Sloan, this isn't funny anymore, get back here right now!"

He laughed as the neighbors were going to think she had a cat or dog escape.

Finally she went back inside. He waited thirty minutes figuring she had sufficiently calmed down and then walked up and rang the front doorbell.

When Erin answered the door wearing a very pissed off look, he smiled and pretended to be a Mormon.

"Good evening, I'm from the Church of the Latter Day Saints. Have you accepted the Lord Jesus Christ as your personal Savoir?" He asked.

Erin reached out and pulled him inside by his shirt. "Don't you ever run off like that again!" She scolded. "Where have you been?" She asked, folding her arms which meant that she didn't find this to be at all humorous.

"Up the street waiting for you to head inside and cool off." He said nonchalantly.

"If you're going to be a father to Nicky and to our future children, then begin realizing there are times to joke and a time to be serious. I didn't spend 17 years raising Nicky to be a lady only to have you undo all that work by setting an inappropriate example." She lectured.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He said as he kissed her which calmed her down.

"Your dinner is in the oven keeping warm. Get in the kitchen and eat and then we need to talk about the wedding because right now, I have no idea what you have planned and the rest of us have arrangements to make."

After he ate, Sloan went into the office. "Pull up Google Earth." He directed, which she did.

"Input St. Thomas USVI and then go to the northeasterly corner of the island."

One she had done so Sloan scrolled over and zoomed in. "The Water Bay Grand Resort & Villas." We bought it five years ago and just completed it this past summer. I was down there not long before we met. All these villas behind had to be torn down as did all the original buildings." He pointed out. "It's a completely new footprint from the image you see here, which is three years old. We're offering time shares for most of the units and hotel rentals for the others. The beach has been widened inland another five feet from its previous point and is comprised of packed white tropical sand. Right here is where we'll be married." He said pointing out the location.

"I've booked two bedroom suites for Henry and Frank; Danny, Linda and the boys; Ben and Lynne and their sons; Paige, Alan and Alison and one for the two nannies. I've booked one bedroom suites each for my parents, Karen and David, Jamie, Nicky, Samantha and Jason." He noted.

"And what about us?" She asked.

"We have the Honeymoon Suite."

"Temperatures are in the high 70's to mid-80's with lows around 73. Rain is intermittent but usually hits around 3 p.m. for half an hour and then again overnight." He informed her.

"We discussed outfits at the Spa. How about sundresses for the women and white linen slacks and short sleeve button down linen shirts for the men?" She asked.

"Perfect. I'd advise sandals for footwear as we will be on the beach." He noted. "Also, no firearms are permitted, even for cops so there won't be a need for any of us to wear sport coats."

"Samantha suggested pastel sundresses for the women and white for me and that the men coordinate with us on their shirts. You darling get to look like the Good Humor Man." She teased.

"White sandals too? That would be tight." He grinned. "I'll send out an email asking for all the men's and boy's sizes. I have a custom tailor who will make the slacks and shirts for us. We can pick out the colors later. As for the women, obviously my mother isn't wearing a sundress so let's find something appropriate for her."

"How about white Panama hats for the men and colorful straw hats for the women?" She asked.

"For the ceremony, yes. I like that, now let's discuss who will be officiating."

Sloan had already arranged about everything else but he went through the plans in order to solicit Erin's opinion so that she wasn't a guest at her own wedding.

"Everyone goes down on the morning of the 15th and they head back on the 20th except for you and me."

"And where are we going?" She asked.

"Other than to tell you to pack swim suits, shorts, summer shirts and a few sundresses and the like and to advise that you plan on not returning to work until February 2nd, I'm not saying another word."

"You know I will worm it out of you." She said.

"Not this time, though you are welcome to try." He responded.

That night she did try but to no avail.

Over the next week, Erin and Nicky attended the temple for instruction in Judaism. Reform conversions were not difficult and the most compelling part of the process was for the person desiring the conversion to evidence a certain amount of knowledge as to Jewish law, its customs and traditions.

Erin's goal was for both she and Nicky to make their formal conversion before they left for St. Thomas.

The festive holiday season was in full swing and one night Erin attended Silver & Silver's annual holiday party where Sloan proudly showed off his soon to be wife. Erin returned the favor at the DA's holiday party the following week showing off her soon to be husband while Frank had the pleasure of showing off the new couple at the NYPD's annual event.

In between the formal gatherings, wedding plans were solidified, religious instruction received and plans made to bring Sloan's family to New York for the holidays.

Hanukkah had begun the night of December 16th and Erin brought out the menorah which she and Sloan had purchased back in the fall. At sundown, she lit the candle for the first night and made the three blessings associated with the holiday. Then she, Sloan and Nicky each exchanged a gift as there were seven more nights to go.

On the final Sunday before Christmas, Frank took Erin aside after dinner. "Will you be attending Midnight Mass with us?"

"Yes, we'll all be attending." She smiled.

"Then this will be your final Christmas as a Roman Catholic." He surmised.

She gave her father a bittersweet smile: "Officially though we've already begun practicing Judaism. Nicky and I will have our conversion ceremony before we leave for the Virgin Islands. I want to marry Sloan as a Jewess."

"I understand and you're always welcome to attend our services, if you ever wish to." Frank said.

"I know Dad, and in time I will as will Sloan and Nicky. We aren't leaving you, we're simply forging our own paths through life." She softly informed her father as they hugged. "Plus, we are not giving up our family Sunday dinners, though as Linda has often said, it wouldn't kill us to go to Staten Island and nor would it for us to host dinner at our place."

"I agree, and after the holidays we should do that, or have Shabbat dinner at your home." He smiled. "After all Sloan is a fantastic chef."

Christmas Eve Day had arrived and with it the AugustaWestland 189 bearing the Silver family. Unfortunately Jason and Samantha had other plans for their holiday but Sloan and Erin understood and called them to let them know they were thinking about them.

Sloan's family was transported to the St. Regis Hotel at E. 55th Street and Fifth Avenue. Sloan wanted the option to use the penthouse to entertain and for he, Nicky and Erin to remain in the city part of the time his family was in town.

Sloan had arranged for everyone to meet at the St. Regis where he and Erin would host dinner for what would be the last moments of Chanukah and the beginning of Christmas Eve. Erin brought their menorah with her as well as two Christmas candles.

Once everyone was seated around the large table, she lit and blessed the eight candles which she would extinguish at sunset which was in a few minutes.

She then faced her family and Sloan's.

"Normally, one would not light Hanukkah candles during the day. The eighth and final day began last night and will end at sundown. At the same time, Christmas Eve will begin so in a symbolic way, I am saying goodbye to one holiday while we usher in a new one, much as Judaism gave birth to Christianity."

"On a similar theme, Nicky and I will be officially leaving the Roman Catholic Church sometime before the wedding and will be joining Sloan in practicing Judaism. We aren't doing this because of the upcoming marriage nor has Sloan ever asked us to. This is because we have both elected to make this journey based upon our research, our studies and most importantly what's in our hearts and fulfills us spiritually. This doesn't mean that we are abandoning our family to join Sloan's, quite the contrary. We all wish to take part in our weekly dinners and to continue all of our family traditions."

Erin looked at her watch and noted that she had three minutes left until sundown.

"I hope that my family will accept our decision and will be as supportive in our practicing of Judaism as we are in your continuation of practicing Catholicism."

"Nicky and I love you all and that will never change. We hope that you'll continue to feel the same way towards us."

She looked at her watch and noticed that Sunset was officially arriving.

"And now as sunset is upon us, I want to wish the Silver Family a Happy Hanukkah." She waited for thirty seconds and then began to extinguish the candles. Then she lit the Christmas candles. "And the Reagan family a Merry Christmas."

Everyone applauded her and came up to hug and kiss both she and Nicky. Danny pulled her into a tight hug. "You know that I'll support anything you do as long as it's safe and makes you happy little sister."

"Thank you Danny, that means a lot to me." She said as she hugged him back.

"I'm proud of you Sis, you've always followed your convictions." Jamie said as he hugged and kissed his big sister.

Even Henry smiled as he came over. "I think your mother and brother would be proud as well. You've always made your own way in life and today only goes to prove that you're as true to yourself as you have always have. Mazel Tov."

"Happy Hanukkah and Merry Christmas sunshine and may God always keep and bless you." Frank said as he hugged his precious little girl.

Everyone enjoyed dinner and then lounged around the lobby for an hour until the Reagans went home to change for services.

Sloan, Erin and Nicky wished his family a goodnight as they would attend as well as this would be Erin and Nicky's final Midnight Mass as a member of their present faith.

They headed back to Brooklyn with Sloan hugging both women to him.

"That was a beautiful ceremony Erin." He noted.

"Thank you sweetheart. I thought it would make a nice segue into explaining our future." She said as she leaned into him.

The Reagan family and Sloan filtered into the Church for Midnight Mass. Erin was very solemn during the ceremony as she sat in the aisle seat separated from her family by Sloan and Nicky. For the first time since she could remember, she didn't feel as if she belonged here nor was she comfortable participating in the service and as Sloan would do, noticed herself skipping certain portions of the readings when they were in opposition to what Judaism taught. The final act which declared her position was when the rest of her family went forward for Communion and she and Nicky remained with Sloan. Erin expected Danny or Henry to give her a dirty look when they returned, but instead everyone leaned in and kissed both she and Nicky and hugged Sloan as they filed back in to the pew.

After the service ended, the Bishop and Monseigneur greeted their parishioners as they exited the church. Both wished her a Merry Christmas which to which she replied in kind. When Bishop Donovan asked why she had not come forward for Communion, she answered honestly and without shame or reservation. "In two weeks Nicky and I will be converting to Judaism and it would have been dishonest of me to have declared myself to be in Communion with the Church when that is no longer true."

"Then may you both go in peace and find salvation and comfort where your spiritual journey leads you." The Bishop gently said.

Erin?" Monseigneur Donahue called out to her and she turned to face him.

"Mazel Tov." He said with a smile.

"Todah Rabah." She replied smiling back.

Everyone returned to Frank's after church as was the family custom, and of which Erin had neglected to inform Sloan. Nicky stayed in Joe's old room while Erin and Sloan would share the bed of her youth.

Sloan however wouldn't get into bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she beckoned him to come to her.

"I feel kind of kinky sleeping in your childhood bed." He noted.

"Why, I never once had sex in it. Maybe we should rectify that tonight." She grinned excitedly, not realizing what she had just proposed.

"Behave yourself or Santa will leave a lump of coal in your stocking." He warned.

"Come on, get in bed with me. I have a special Christmas cookie for you." She cooed.

When Sloan began blushing, Erin began laughing.

"What's going on in there?" Danny asked from his old room across the hall.

"Sloan's blushing. He's embarrassed to sleep with me in my childhood bed." She giggled.

Sloan opened the door and went out into the Den where he decided to crash on the couch. Jack and Sean were in sleeping bags on the floor and looked up.

"What's wrong Uncle Sloan?" Jack asked.

"Your aunt is picking on me. I think I'm safer out here." He replied.

Danny and Jamie came out from their rooms wearing their bathrobes and slippers. "What's wrong? Jamie asked him.

"It's creepy, that's what. Twenty five years ago I would have been shot for sleeping in there with her."

"Yeah, well it's not 25 years ago so get in there and do what you have to." Danny said.

"Otherwise, we'll cuff you and then send you back in and trust me, you don't want to be defenseless around her." Jamie said as he and Danny each grabbed one of Sloan's arms and pulled him back to their sister's room as Frank watched giggling to himself.

When they got him to the door, they pushed him in and Jamie closed it behind him.

"Man up Sloan, this is the beginning of the rest of your life." Danny smirked.

"Poor guy." Jamie snorted.

"Yeah, well kid, someday you'll be in the same position and he and I will be throwing your ass back into the shark tank so enjoy being foot loose and fancy free while you can." Danny said as he went back into his room.

Sloan just stood there frozen as he stared at Erin's bed.

"Sloan sweetheart, this isn't funny anymore. Come here, I promise we won't do anything tonight other than sleep, okay? She asked.

He nodded and went around to the other side where he climbed into bed fully clothed.

Erin leaned over. "Either you undress yourself or I will do it for you."

He undressed down to his underwear and climbed on top of the covers creating a barrier between them.

"We're making progress. Now, lose the drawers and climb under the covers please." She stated, her patience growing thin.

He finally acquiesced but then moved over to the edge of the bed as far from Erin as he could get. Finally fed up, she reached over and grabbed his ear as she pulled him to her and put his head on her chest.

"There. Now maybe we can get some sleep." She stated as she wrapped her arms around him so that he couldn't get away.

The Reagan family fun fest, otherwise known as the Christmas Morning free for all began when Jack and Sean woke up.

Everyone filed out of their rooms for breakfast and then to open their presents.

Frank looked at Sloan who looked like death warmed over.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked with genuine concerned.

"The big baby was afraid to sleep in my bed with me." Erin snorted. "I had to physically hold him all night or he would have bolted."

Frank smiled at his future son in law's sense of morality and went over to the liquor cabinet and poured Sloan a double. "Ice is in the freezer, but I'm sure that it will do you more good straight up." He said.

For the first time in his life, Sloan slammed a double shot of room temperature scotch down his gullet.

"Thank you, I could have used that last night." He said.

"You should have asked." Frank grinned.

"I wouldn't have had any trouble sleeping in your childhood bed." Erin commented.

"Neither would I as I had twin beds and they were at 90 degree angles to one another with a center end unit between them." Sloan replied. "I'm going to go help Linda.".

"Wimp." Erin snorted, not knowing how deeply she had just cut him.

"What's eating at you? Jamie asked her.

"He wouldn't put out last night, that's what." She nastily replied.

"You two on that regular a schedule that one night makes a difference?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, every night and I don't like it when I miss out." She huffed, leaving her baby brother standing there with his mouth hanging open, and her father shaking his head.

The Silvers arrived at Frank's around noon in time to join them for Christmas dinner.

Lynne went over to her brother and noticed that he was not close to being in peak form and that something had caused him to withdraw.

She felt his forehead. "You're not running a fever, is something bothering you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." He softly responded.

Lynne then went over and found Erin and gave her a hug. "Somewhere we can talk?" Lynne asked.

"Sure, follow me." Erin said leading Lynne to her old room.

"Did something happen last night with Sloan because he's shut himself down. Right now, he's on autopilot just going through the motions." Lynne inquired.

"Nothing major, just something silly about sleeping in my childhood bed with me." She noted, and then went on to explain what happened.

"Let me explain something. That's your childhood bed, and I take it you were a virgin when you left home to marry your first husband, correct?" Lynne asked.

"Yes, though I fail to see how that's relevant." Erin defensively responded while crossing her arms.

"In the following way. Sloan couldn't sleep in here. He wouldn't defile your childhood bed. That bed is sacrosanct with him because it represents your youth. To him that is 17 year old Erin in that bed. He would be violating his personal code of honor to protect you from harm by sleeping with you let alone having sex with you in that bed. It would also be a major sign of disrespect to your father as only a lowlife has sex with a man's daughter under his roof unless they are married." Lynne informed Erin.

"Oh Lynne, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Erin responded feeling horrible at her earlier comment to Sloan.

"Go take him aside and let him know that you understand. He thinks you have judged him to be weak when he actually exhibited an exceptional amount of strength."

Erin went into the Kitchen and asked Linda for a moment.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart I had no idea what I was asking you to do, please forgive me." Erin said while hugging him.

"Lynne told you." He said.

"Yes. You are so unique that I still haven't learned everything which makes you special. I would never knowingly ask you to break your code of honor." She stated.

"It's okay, I just didn't want you to be upset or think I'm a wimp because we didn't do anything last night." He said.

Erin cringed as she realized he had heard her comment. She reached up and kissed him. "We'll make up for it tonight." She smiled as did he.

Frank made an announcement. "I want to welcome the Silvers all to our annual free for all, and while we don't quite have the dining room table space that Sloan and Erin do in Michigan, I'm sure we can all find a place to sit somewhere around here. I just want to wish everyone a Happy Holiday Season and a Joyous New Year. Le'Chayim."

Sloan went next. "I want to thank you Frank on behalf of my family for making us feel welcome in your home, but most of all, for everyone's patience and kindness over the past few months as Erin and I have adapted to one another and all of you to me. Furthermore, I wish to express my gratitude to you and Erin's late mother for the gift that is your daughter and acknowledge the exemplary way that you both raised her. She is truly a treasure. Sláinte!" He toasted.

He also let the men know that they were to repair to the clothing store that made their shirts and pants to try them on while everyone was in town. Jason's would be shipped to him in Ann Arbor.

Frank had a full house and he loved it. Later in the afternoon he pulled Erin aside and asked if everything was alright and she had explained what happened and Lynne's advice. "He's a good and honorable man." Frank said. "I'm sure you'll make it up to him tonight."

"Dad!" Erin said as she began blushing.

After a full day of joy and singing and everyone reveling in one another's company, the Silvers headed back to the St. Regis and Erin, Sloan and Nicky headed home.

When they went to bed that night, Sloan had no problem whatsoever snuggling up to his future bride or complying with anything else she desired.

New Year's Day had come and gone and with it Sloan's family, but unlike when he left them behind in Michigan, he was actually happy to see them leave New York, especially Lynne who spent three days at the office requiring Sloan to stick her in his 40th floor private office suite lest she cause a mass mutiny among the support staff and half of the associate attorneys.

"You sure seem chipper for someone whose family had headed home." Erin noted that night at dinner.

He explained the reason for his enthusiasm.

"So it isn't your family you miss as much as being home in Michigan." She asked him.

"How do I answer that question?" He inquired.

"Honestly and without reservation." She stated while waiting for an answer.

"I miss them but I miss my house, my pool, my office, my cars and my private helicopter even more." He grinned.

"You little shit." She stated as she shook her head.

"If I could only have all of that here with the excitement of New York City, I'd be happier than a crotch cricket on a muffin." He said.

"That is a disgusting analogy." She responded.

"I'll remember that later tonight when I tell you my name is Jiminy." He grinned.

The next day Erin received a phone call from Rabbi Stern. She and Nicky would speak to the Beit Din, the body that approved conversions, on Tuesday at 6:00 p.m., exactly nine days before they would depart for St. Thomas.

This was their chance to show what they had learned and to explain their reasons for wanting to convert.

Erin and Nicky would be spending the weekend preparing.

They spent Saturday night at home like and old married couple with a teenage daughter. The weather forecast had predicted snow and New York City was overdue for its first major storm of the year and over the next 18 hours it received 12 inches worth of the white powdery stuff.

Fortunately, Sloan had advanced warning from sites he used to scour weather reports available to aviators and could see the storm systems developing. Earlier that day he and Erin had stocked up on the necessities before mass panic set in and everyone else in Brooklyn began clearing the shelves.

Sloan lit the fireplace and the three of them sat around as he quizzed them on their upcoming meeting with the Beit Din. History, philosophy and of course, Talmudic law as well as the woman's responsibility in the home. His questions were geared more towards a Conservative conversion but if they could pass this, then they would certainly ace it on Tuesday. Always better to be over prepared was his motto.

They wound up being socked in through Monday afternoon when the roads had finally been plowed enough for them to get out again. Another storm was forecast to hit the following week. Hopefully it would hold off long enough for him to get everyone out of JFK and on their way to the Virgin Islands.

That night in bed he dropped two bombs on Erin that he knew she wouldn't be happy about. The first was when he asked her for his ring back. She was flabbergasted.

"Why, what did I do wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, but if you want to get married, I need the ring silly. I have to have the wedding band soldered to it so no ring for you until we are hitched next Saturday."

"You schumuk, you scared me." She said while he chuckled at her use of one of the dirty Yiddish words he had taught her.

She felt naked without it and watched as he placed it into the box with its future mate. "I'll take it over tomorrow and have it back by the time you return from the Beit Din, but you won't get to see it until I place it back on your finger under the Chupah. I'll also have it cleaned and polished."

The second bomb was met with much more resistance.

"I have to fly to Detroit next Wednesday night and meet the plane so that I can bring it here on Thursday which means, I will be away for one night."

"Nicky and I are going with you." She said.

"Not happening. I want you and Nicky here with your family when I pull up at the gate."

"Sloan, we have an agreement that at night we are always together unless it's for business reasons." She said.

"This is business. My business as a commercial pilot. Besides, one night apart will make your heart grow fonder for me." He smiled. "I'm not even going to the house, I'm staying at the airport since I'll be up long before my family gets transported over and I'm leaving my luggage for the trip here so that Carlo can load it up and bring it to the airport."

"You know I won't sleep well with you gone." She said.

"I'll be sure that I leave you with a roll of quarters and four fresh size C batteries." He smiled.

"OUCH!" He screamed as she smacked his ass.

The next day passed slowly for Erin who was clock watching until her 6:00 appointment that night at the temple. Sloan was having Mike drop Nicky off at her office so that they could ride together and finalize any thoughts they may have.

Erin and Nicky arrived at the temple and both were slightly nervous. They looked at one another, shared a hug and kiss and then Nicky told her mother "Let's go do this."

They sat in front of the three male members of the Beit Din. One was a Rabbi from another temple and the other two were learned men of Brooklyn's Reform Jewish community.

Questions were asked as to why they wished to convert. Erin went first and explained her reasons, but the most compelling part of her story was her telling of her feelings during Christmas Mass and her answer to Bishop Donovan's question. "I no longer feel in Communion with the Church."

Next up was Nicky who shared her own outlines as to why she had left the Church along with her observations of Judaism, it's cultural, historical and spiritual aspects and why they appealed to her.

The Beit Din thanked them both and asked them to wait outside.

Time seemed to stand still but after what was only an hour, they were both called in.

They were told to return to the Temple on Thursday evening at 6:00 p.m. and given a list of what to bring in a carry bag. They would be escorted to the Mikvah which was the ritualistic bath. When they emerged from the Mikvah, they would be Jewish.

When they arrived home at 8:00 p.m., Sloan had dinner waiting for them. They both were beaming with smiles, so he knew what had transpired.

"When do you go to the Mikvah?" He asked.

"Thursday." Nicky shouted as she jumped in his arms and Erin hugged him from the side.

"Mazel Tov. Then you have one more task to perform. You must choose a Hebrew name, preferably a first and a middle. Most Jewish people have the same initials for their Hebrew names as they do in English, though we receive our Hebrew names first as they are passed down from relatives, but in your case, you can pick what you like."

"What's yours?" Nicky asked.

My first name is Segev which means Exalted and my middle name is Simcha which means Joy, so in your case, you would choose a Hebrew first name beginning with N and a middle name beginning with L. Go look online for Hebrew names and see which ones suit you." He advised.

Nicky started heading upstairs to her computer when Sloan called out to her. "After dinner Nicky, the names aren't going anywhere but my excellent Beef Wellington is going to get cold."

Thursday morning, Sloan made out a check to the Mikvah for the sum of $1,000 from one of his charity accounts. He gave it to Erin and told her to give it to the Mikvah attendant after they had dressed and were ready to leave.

As he headed out the door to hop in the Escalade Erin asked him to wait. "The next time I see you, I'll be Jewish." She smiled.

"Then I better give my shiksah mistress one last smooch because after tonight, my Jewish fiancée won't let me shtup around." He smiled as he planted a long firm kiss on her lips.

"And if you ever do I'll cut your schmekel off." Erin warned as he departed.

Sloan had a stop to make later that day and he hoped that everything was ready.

Erin and Nicky had no idea what to expect when they arrived at the Mikvah which was located in the back of a residential house somewhere in Brooklyn.

The female attendant led them to separate rooms where they were told to bathe for 30 minutes and to be sure they had cleaned under all their nails and in all orifices as the ritualistic water must touch every part of their body. They had both shaved that morning and Erin had tied her thick hair into a pony tail at the top of her head.

At Erin's request, Nicky went first. A half hour later it was her turn.

When she exited the Mikvah, she was informed that the conversion had taken place and that she was now Jewish and asked by what Hebrew name did she wish to go by so that it could be recorded. She responded and the attendant smiled. Erin changed and as she and Nicky prepared to leave, she tendered the check which the attendant commented was very generous.

"My fiancée is a very generous man." She smiled.

When they returned home, dinner was waiting.

Nicky came in first and couldn't wait to explain what had happened. Erin let her get it all out before she told her part of the story.

"So, what names did you select?" He asked.

"I selected Noga, which means Bright Star and Liron which means I have Joy." Nicky responded.

"An absolutely perfect name for someone who radiates joy like the stars in the sky." Sloan informed her.

"And you?" He asked Erin.

"You will receive that answer when you are my husband." She smiled.

"You know I'll worm it out of you." He threatened.

"Not this time but you are welcome to try." She responded.

"Seems as if I've heard that somewhere before." He stated. "Anyway, before we eat, I have something special for each of you to celebrate your hard work and devotion. Please turn around and close your eyes."

Once they were in position, Sloan took a Star of David that was yellow gold with rubies and diamonds and placed it around Nicky's neck.

"Keep your eyes closed both of you." He warned.

"Next he placed a Star of David that was white gold with emeralds and diamonds and placed it around Erin's neck.

He then turned them towards him admiring the two necklaces. Satisfied, he told them to open their eyes.

They each turned to the other and went wide eyed before looking at their own.

Nicky, yours is diamonds and rubies because of the joyous energy of spirit you have brought into my life. Erin, yours is diamonds and emeralds because of the peace you've brought to me and of course, that you will always be my wild Irish rose.

With that he kissed both women and hugged them tightly to him.

"Mazel Tov. I love you both very very much."

"Sloan, we love you more than either of us can express, but I'm sure you know that we are grateful to you for everything you have done and that you do for us. Right now, words elude me, I am so happy and in love and I cannot wait to become Mrs. Sloan Silver and for the three of us to share the rest of our lives as a family." Erin stated before kissing him with all her might.

"Ditto." Nicky said.

"It is I who thank the two of you because before I met you both, I was lonely and miserable and now, I'm happy, loved and fulfilled. I can't wait until we are officially a family and I want you both to know that I will always deeply love and treasure you. Having said that, it's grub time." He smiled.

Erin went over to the drawer and took out the wooden spoon. "Always good to be prepared, just in case." She said as she smacked the back of it against her open palm.

Sloan, Erin and Nicky attended Friday night and Saturday morning services. They did not go to church on Sunday and the rest of the Reagans felt their loss however, they did attend Sunday dinner.

When Frank saw their beautiful new necklaces, he knew that the deed had been done and that his daughter and granddaughter were no longer part of his Church, yet he wasn't sad as much as at peace for Erin and Nicky had found their own road to travel and as long as they remained a part of his life, he would accept that and support them in their decisions. He also had to admit that Sloan did not take them away but that the Church lost them through its inflexibility and hubris and for that reason among others, he now had his own issues with his faith.

-30-


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 14:

This was it.

Monday had arrived and with it, the final countdown. Before this week was over, Erin would be married.

This would be a short week with her taking off part of tomorrow and all of Wednesday in order to get ready for her trip to the islands.

She had spent the day organizing her files and noting what tasks required performing in her absence. The wheels of justice, while they tended to grind slowly, didn't come to a complete halt just because she would be away.

She looked at her clock. It was 5:30 and she decided to get the heck out of Dodge until the next morning.

Erin walked in through her back door to find her beloved making dinner. She went up behind him and slipped her hands in his back pants pockets and gave a good squeeze as she leaned into him.

"In five more days this is mine." She teased.

He leaned back and kissed her as he stirred the gravy that he would ladle over the mashed potatoes and fried chicken he was presently preparing.

"It's your last chance to toss it back to Detroit." He teased her back, where upon she opened the drawer looking for her wooden spoon.

"Hey, where is it?" She asked giving him a curious look.

"Gone. I'm tired of you threatening me with it." He chuckled as he was using it to stir the gravy.

"No fair, that's my mommy spoon for naughty boys and I want it back right now as I have an incredible urge to use it." She teased as she began tickling him.

He turned around and picked her up and sat her on the counter. He pulled her skirt up to the tops of her thighs and then took out the ice cream scooper and began imitating Bill Murray in Stripes, making her jump as he wedged it in very ticklish areas.

"Are you excited?" He asked her.

"From you turning me on with the scooper or regarding this weekend?" She smiled.

"Both." He said.

"Yes, and exceptionally so." She answered as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a big kiss. "Is Nicky home?" She asked.

"Not for another half hour. She's over at Megan's getting all of her homework completed so that she can enjoy herself in the islands." He answered.

"Good." Erin said as she lifted her butt up off the counter. "Take them off and get to work" she said where upon she locked her legs behind Sloan's neck and leaned back.

She had just exploded when she heard the front door open. "Shit" she said as she jumped down and hiked her panties up. "Sloan quickly stuck his face in the sink to wash it while Erin took a paper towel and wiped the counter.

"Hi Mom, Sloan." She said, noticing that both looked slightly disheveled. "Did I miss something?" She smiled.

"No honey, just helping Sloan get dinner ready." Erin answered, her voice still a bit shaky.

"I'll be upstairs if you two want to continue." She teased.

"That was too close." Sloan said.

"Ya think?" Erin replied. "If she would have come in the back door she would have gotten an eye full."

"I'll have to take your word for it as I had a very limited field of view mostly consisting of your inner thighs." He laughed.

"Brat, now where's my wooden spoon?" She asked again.

During dinner they discussed the upcoming weekend, though Nicky kept giving them a funny look as if she knew what had been going on.

"So Mom, are you going to change your name." She asked.

"No." Sloan answered for her.

"Why not?" Erin asked.

"Because, you have a very well known name in the legal community and you should keep it. Besides, if you want to be a judge someday or run for DA, that name carries a lot of political capital in this city." He stated.

"I could change it to Reagan-Silver." She said.

"Even worse. Hyphenated names tend to rub conservatives the wrong way and that's your major fundraising and voting block as you would be running on a law and order and family values platform. They tend to see hyphenated names as ball breakers, emasculators and uber liberals." Sloan informed her.

"What if I want to be known as Mrs. Sloan Silver?" She asked.

"Socially that's fine, but in the office, you're still the same hard charging Erin Reagan of New York City's first family of law enforcement." He answered. "Speaking of names, what did your mother choose for her Hebrew name?" He asked Nicky.

"She never told me as she knew you'd to try to get it out of me." Nicky said. "I'll find out when you do." She smiled.

Erin folded sat back and folded her arms. "Really?" "Trying to worm it out of a 17 year old, I'm ashamed of you. I thought you'd give it a better try than that." She huffed, shaking her head.

"I could bribe you." He said.

"There is nothing that you have or could offer that would get me to cough it up until after the Rabbi pronounces us husband and wife." She firmly stated.

"So I can't blackmail you?" He asked.

"No and if you try I'll toss you in my own version of the Tombs tonight." She made clear.

After a couple of minutes she looked over. "Hypothetically speaking, what were you thinking of offering?" She asked.

"You'll never know. I can wait until Saturday to find out." He nodded.

On Tuesday afternoon Sloan made a phone call to Albuquerque to insure one special change had been made to the aircraft. Once he confirmed that it had he sat back and grinned.

That night, Erin looked up at him as she held him after a session of passion. "The next time we make love in this bed, we'll be husband and wife." She smiled.

On Wednesday evening, Sloan met Nicky and Erin for dinner in Manhattan as the helicopter was due to pick him up at 9 p.m. for his run back to Detroit.

Erin still wasn't happy that she couldn't come with him, but understood.

"At 9:30 a.m. you'll be at Kennedy. I'll be there by 10:00. Trust me you'll be fine for fourteen hours." He told her.

They parted company after dinner and Erin and Nicky went back to the penthouse. She didn't want to spend the night without him in their Brooklyn bed. She considered their Manhattan location to be no more than a place to flop so it held no overly sentimental meaning to her to sleep in that bed alone.

Carlo dropped Sloan off at the West 30th Street Heliport where the 139 was waiting for him. He reviewed tomorrow's plan and instructions and said goodbye.

Once back at Teterboro he climbed into the back of the Citation X and went to sleep. He'd be doing enough flying tomorrow.

When he arrived into the Executive Terminal in Detroit, he noticed that the plane had not yet arrived.

He grabbed his gear from the Citation and went to wait inside. Twenty minutes later he was monitoring the tower when he heard what he had been waiting for.

"Clipper Seven Zero Seven, Metro Tower, turn right to One Four Zero until established on the localizer, descend and maintain four thousand until established on the glide slope, you are clear for the ILS approach Runway Two One Left."

All Pan Am airplanes had carried names and call signs which began with 'Clipper', hearkening back to the early days of the airline when it pioneered the skies in Boeing 'flying boats' which were aircraft which landed and took off on water. Juan Tripp, the founder of Pan Am took the clipper ship concept and applied it to the airline which was the first to use the term captain and first officer, which were nautical, not aviation terms. Other airlines had pilots who flew buses in the sky. Pan Am captains were masters of ocean flying boats. Even the uniforms we associate with today's pilots originated from Pan Am's adoption of those worn by officers of ocean going vessels.

Twelve minutes later Sloan looked up as something not very often seen crossed over the inner marker of Runway Two One Left and gently landed a thousand feet down its 10,000 foot long concrete surface.

The aircraft turned off onto the eastern taxiway and began heading to back to its Papa.

Lynne had been correct, of all his aircraft, including his Jet Star, this one was his favorite. As the Big Blue Globe on the tail came into view he smiled wondering what everyone's reaction was going to be tomorrow when they hopped aboard a 53 year old aircraft carrying the livery of what had once been the most prominent and successful airline to fly the international skies and whose corporate log had at onetime held greater worldwide recognition than that of both McDonald's and Coca Cola.

The aircraft pulled to a stop and her engines began winding down as a power cart was connected beneath her cockpit. The air stairs were pushed into place and his flight crew disembarked the aircraft.

Sloan looked up and noticed the work he had requested had been completed and he smiled at the reaction that alone would draw.

"How'd she do coming in?" He asked the pilot who he would be replacing in the morning.

"Handles like the day they built her boss, she's a true beauty to fly."

The flight engineer came over. "Everything in the green, no fluctuations, good smooth fuel flow, clean wing. It's going to be a blast taking her out tomorrow."

"Do you have the fuel computations all worked out based on the flow rate from ABQ?" Sloan asked.

"Yes, and based upon our weather we'll carry a 90 minute reserve so that we won't land heavy but we'll still be within range of St. Croix or San Juan."

The co-pilot was next. "They'll cater and fuel her in the morning. We should be wheels up by 8:15 and at the gate at JFK by 9:45 he said. Food for 25 plus crew ordered. Light breakfast and lunch. The F/As will meet us for crew call at 7 a.m. when we preflight the bird. Everyone has their outfits." He smiled.

"Ok then gentlemen, we are all booked into the Westin so let's head over and call it a night." Sloan announced.

Erin finally went to sleep after she spoke with Sloan who called her once he had checked into his hotel. He would see her at 10:00 a.m. the next morning and told her to get some sleep, that she would need it.

She felt his side of the bed and it was cold, but she knew that unlike the night before she met him, this would not be a permanent condition and she quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

Before she knew it the alarm by his side of the bed was going off. She arose and went over and silenced it. It was already 7:00 a.m.

She went and awoke Nicky and then started the coffee machine. Erin was one who needed her caffeine in order to kick start her brain, especially when she hadn't slept well.

Erin dreamt that everyone was waiting for the groom in order for the wedding to begin, but he was nowhere to be found.

Then she was informed that he had crashed on his way into St. Thomas and did not survive. She went down to the beach where one by one she tossed the roses of her bouquet into the Caribbean Sea as she cried for her lost love. When she woke up in a cold sweat, she realized that it was a just a bad dream and hoped it was not a premonition of things to come. She eventually fell back into a restless sleep.

After she had her first cup of coffee, she called Sloan and confirmed that he was fine. He would be wheels up on his way back to her in a little over an hour.

At 7:30 a.m., Sloan was in the left seat of the 707 doing his preflight workup. He could hear the flight attendants in the back stocking the galley and getting ready to receive his family who should be arriving by 8:00.

One restriction that came along with his helipad was that aircraft couldn't land or takeoff between 11:30 p.m. and 7:30 a.m. due to the noise they generated so he sat waiting on his family "who should be lifting off right about now." He thought.

With the preflight complete, all they could do was sit back and wait. At 8:00 a.m. he looked out the left window to see the two AugustaWestlands inbound to the airport.

He watched as they settled down to the left of the plane and then he rose from his command seat and headed down the air stairs to welcome his family aboard.

As Lynne walked over to the aircraft she looked up at the work her brother had ordered performed and she smiled. "She's going to love it Sterling."

He watched as his family stared at the vintage aircraft, especially his parents who could remember the days when she flew in her prime.

His mother smiled and commented. "This reminds me of the time in 1965 when your father and I went to Hong Kong and we flew on a plane just like this one."

"For all we know Mom, it could be the very same plane and if so, she's very pleased to welcome you both back aboard." He said before kissing her good morning.

Once the passengers and their luggage were aboard, the forward door was closed and the air stairs removed.

Sloan watched as his two helicopters began lifting off on their way back to the hangar at Oakland County International.

He sat back in the left seat and strapped in.

He ordered the prestart checklist. Within 10 minutes the four modified Rolls Royce engines were smoothly running and they were ready to taxi.

Sloan contacted ground control "Metro Ground, Clipper Seven Zero Seven, ready to taxi." He announced.

"Clipper Seven Zero Seven, contact Metro Tower at 118.7."

Sloan acknowledged the transmission and switched over to the tower frequency.

"Metro Tower, Clipper Seven Zero Seven, ready to taxi with Foxtrot." He transmitted.

"Clipper Seven Oh Seven, Metro Tower, Squawk 5049. Taxi to Runway Four Right via Runway Two Seven Right and Taxiway Yankee. Hold Short of Runway Three Right and Runway Three Left until clearance to cross received."

Sloan acknowledged the instructions and he slowly began to taxi across the airport to its 12,000 foot long primary runway.

20 minutes later the 707 roared down Runway Four Right at Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport and climbed into the air on its way to John F. Kennedy International to pick up the Reagans before continuing on to the Virgin Islands.

He toggled the cabin's Public Announcement system. "Good morning from up front and welcome aboard Pan American World Airways flight Seven Oh Seven with service to New York City's John F. Kennedy international airport with continuing service down to St. Thomas. Our flight to Kennedy will be a short 65 minutes so we ask you to sit back, relax, and enjoy the quick hop over. We're going to leave the seat belt signs on as we may encounter some early morning air turbulence so please remain in your seats with your belts loosely fastened for your comfort. Thank you."

Sloan was in heaven as he flew the sleek bird, and while it was not the most forgiving aircraft he had ever flown, it was certainly the most elegant one.

His group had invested a small fortune in the 707 having her taken down to the bare airframe where the entire fuselage, wing and tail section were scanned ultrasonically for cracks and metal fatigue. The original engines were replaced with freshly overhauled Rolls Royce high bypass turbo fans each producing 27,000 pounds of thrust, an increase of 33% more power than her original Pratt and Whitney's had produced. Every part of the aircraft had been refurbished. The original interior had been removed and put in storage while an opulent new one had replaced it. She also had state of the art avionics.

This 707 may be 53 years away from the date she rolled of the line at Boeing and was sold to Pan American World Airways, but for all intents and purposes she was a brand new aircraft.

As they neared New York City, Sloan began calling out their descent check list.

They were cleared to the visual approach for runway One Three Right which abutted the General Aviation terminal which they would be heading to.

The airport was now in sight as Sloan disengaged the autopilot and gently touched down on the 14,500 foot long runway.

He taxied over to the General Aviation Terminal and as he looked through the front windscreen he could see his beloved Erin as she grinned and waved to him.

Engines 1 and 2 were shut down for passenger boarding while the two starboard engines kept the passenger cabin comfortable.

Sloan exited the flight deck and went down the air stairs. He was wearing a vintage Pan Am Captain's uniform complete with hat, tie and uniform jacket with four gold stripe shoulder epilates and braided sleeve stripes.

As Erin came out of the terminal, she ran into his arms and kissed him. "I missed you so much." She said.

He hugged her to him. "The next time you touch New York soil you'll be my wife, so take one last look around as a single woman." He teased her.

She looked at him in his Captain's uniform and lasciviously grinned. "You look hot Captain. I wonder if my fiancée would mind if we had a one night stand before I was married." She teased.

"You can fly me if you can find me." He teased back.

In the meantime, the Reagans were in awe of the classic aircraft, Frank and Henry remembering their younger days when this very jet most likely flew in and out of Pan Am's classic Worldport terminal also known as JFK's Terminal 3 which had been recently demolished like so much of their past.

As the Reagans boarded the aircraft, they each noticed the new touch Sloan had applied.

When Erin finally turned to look up at the 707, she noticed it too and her eyes began to tear as she hugged him tighter.

On the left side of the fuselage forward of the number one door read the aircraft's new name.

"_**Clipper Emerald Rose**_."

"She's named for you sweetheart." He said as he hugged her back.

They boarded the plane and Erin was amazed at its beauty. "Sloan this is phenomenal."

Instead of the traditional bench seating that airliners had, this one was equipped with sumptuous power reclining lounge chairs trimmed in navy Napa leather, as well as red mahogany wood center tables. There were four large LED Screen TVs spaced throughout the interior along with a video game library which would keep the kids occupied.

Once everyone aboard had hugged, kissed and settled into their seats, Sloan took Erin up front with him.

He showed her the aircraft's date of manufacture. "October 3, 1961."

"That's the day you were born." She exclaimed.

"Which is why I acquired her and not one of her sisters."

He then introduced her to his co-pilot and flight engineer. "She's flown the JetStars and is working on her license guys so during the flight, maybe we'll give her a chance to sit in the left seat if she behaves herself." He joked.

Sloan settled Erin into what had been the navigator's seat in the old days which was located behind him.

Then it was back to business.

The tower operators couldn't believe their eyes and were all taking turns looking at an aircraft bearing a corporate logo, neither of which some of them had seen in over 25 years.

"Clipper Seven Zero Seven, ready to start 1 and 2" the flight engineer radioed to the ground controller.

Once the checklists were completed and they were directed to taxi, the co-pilot directed everyone to prepare for departure and Sloan began taxing back over to runway One Three Right for their departure.

They were handed over to the tower.

"Clipper Seven Zero Seven, Kennedy Tower. First of all, our complements on such a beautiful aircraft. Runway One Three Right, line up and wait."

Sloan acknowledged both the compliment and the instructions.

A few moments later. "Clipper Seven Zero Seven, Kennedy Tower. Fly runway heading, climb to five thousand, wind One Five Five at Niner, runway One Three Right, cleared for takeoff."

The co-pilot acknowledged the takeoff clearance and Sloan began powering up the Rolls Royce engines.

As _Clipper Emerald Rose_ lifted off into the skies, its namesake was overwhelmed with happiness, excitement and most of all, love.

When they had stabilized, Sloan picked up the microphone and toggled the PA system.

"Good morning from the cockpit and welcome aboard Pan American World Airways. I'm Captain Silver and with me today are First Officer Morrison and Second Officer Banks. Our aircraft _Clipper Emerald Rose_ is a Boeing 707 model 320B Intercontinental manufactured October 3rd, 1961, which I've been informed, was a very good day to be built or born on. Our cruising altitude will be at 41,000 feet and our ground speed around 600 miles per hour. Our flight today will take us southeasterly out and over the Atlantic Ocean where we will pass about 50 miles south of Bermuda before turning to the south towards the Dominican Republic. Then we'll turn on an easterly course passing 10 miles north of Puerto Rico and the Spanish Virgin Islands before descending into the United States Virgin Islands at St. Thomas. Our flight time today is scheduled at two hours and twenty four minutes and our weather is forecasted to be clear skies and smooth sailing. The weather awaiting us in St. Thomas is a whole lot nicer than what we left behind in Detroit and New York City. Expect abundant sunshine with a temperature of 83 bone warming degrees."

"We are catered today with both breakfast and lunch so feel free to inform our lovely Pan Am stewardesses as to your selection, or if you are really hungry, order from both menus. The rear cabin is equipped with video games for the kids and the middle cabin with a sound system so Danny, feel free to put on the tunes and dance across the sky."

"We're going to turn off the seat belt signs at this time so feel free to walk around the cabin but do keep your seat belts loosely fastened when seated in case we should encounter any unexpected turbulence."

"We'll keep you updated on our progress as we wind our way down to the islands but in the meantime, sit back and enjoy the flight and thank you for flying Pan Am. We know you have a choice in airlines, but if you want to fly in luxury and style, this is the only way to go."

He toggled off the PA system and Brad Morrison looked over at him. "You really are a ham." He chuckled.

Sloan laughed and turned to Erin. "Want to sit in the big chair?" He asked her.

She grinned. "You bet I do."

Erin swapped seats with Sloan and looked around at the impressive displays.

When ATC cleared them to 25,000 feet, Brad Morrison looked over and directed Erin to set the autopilot. She dialed the altitude setting accordingly and set the climb rate to 1,200 feet per minute as she did in the JetStar.

"Perfect." Morrison announced.

Ten minutes later they were cleared to proceed with their own navigation which was a GPS course taking them fifty miles south of Bermuda. Erin reached over and pressed the NAV button and clicked it over to GPS. The aircraft made a gentle ten degree turn to the right and then leveled off.

"I think she likes you." Roger Banks said from the flight engineer's station.

"I sure hope so as I'm her namesake." Erin grinned.

Sloan stood up. "If it's okay with you two gents, I'm going to take a stroll through the cabin. Buzz if you need me."

Erin didn't even look up as she was so fascinated with the aircraft.

Banks smiled at Morrison. "I think Sloan just lost his fiancée to the bird."

Sloan strolled around the cabin insuring that everyone was comfortable and looking out the windows to check for any telltale signs of trouble with the engines.

Frank and Henry were seated in the forward cabin with Sloan's parents.

"Sloan, this plane is incredible." Henry commented.

"Thank you. A true piece of aviation history." He replied.

"Where did you find her?" Frank asked.

"I found her being advertised for sale on a broker's website. She was in South America so a couple of my people and I went down to look at her. She was still airworthy so we bought her and flew her to Miami where we did some initial work and then sent her back to Boeing for the majority of her refit."

"Any more like her?" Henry asked.

Sloan explained the other aircraft his group held and how they were chartered. "This one took us over three years to restore and this is the first major flight she's taken. I hadn't even named her until last week." He smiled.

"For the love of your life." His mother warmly smiled.

"Yes, though I think my love has already ditched me for her new love which is her namesake. She's in the left seat inputting autopilot commands."

"At least she didn't leave you for another man." His father joked.

"True."

"By the way, I have something of yours to return." Frank said as he handed Sloan back the box containing Erin's wedding/engagement ring.

Sloan had gone to Frank's office before he left New York and asked him to bring it with him to the airport so that he didn't have to carry it back to Detroit.

"Thank you." He said as he slipped it into his pocket. "She'd kill me if I didn't have it with me on Saturday."

His next stop was the middle cabin where the brothers, sisters and in-laws were all listening to tunes, having drinks and shooting the breeze. More compliments were received on the plane and its appointments. Finally, he went to the rear section where the two nannies and Nicky were watching the kids play video games.

All looked good and he began heading back up front when Erin walked up to him.

"I thought you dumped me for the plane." He grinned.

"Never, though I will say that the she is much more responsive to my commands than you are." She teased.

She looked around at the rear of the aircraft. "What's on the other side of that door?" She inquired.

"The master suite." He smiled.

"Really?" Do we have time?" She excitedly asked.

"Yes, but I can't. I have to get back up front. Feel free to enjoy yourself. The bed uses quarters." He teased.

She put her hand on her hip. "You know, you can only run so far from me up here." She threatened.

"Yeah, but I can also lock you out of the flight deck" he said, running back up front while she stood laughing.

He strapped back in the left seat while Erin stayed in the cabin socializing with the two families.

Ninety minutes later they were coming up on the point where they would turn east and begin flying north of the Dominican Republic. After the autopilot made the necessary turn, Sloan toggled the PA system.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just completed our final major course correction and are proceeding easterly. We have also begun our initial descent so we would ask that you return to your seats as we prepare for our arrival. In about 20 minutes you will see Puerto Rico off to your right followed by Culebra Island which along with Vieques Island to its south, collectively form the Spanish Virgins. To our left is the Puerto Rico trench which is the geological divide between the Atlantic Ocean and the Caribbean Sea. At 28,535 feet, it is the deepest point on earth not located in the Pacific Ocean."

"The United States Virgin Islands are comprised of several islands, the four largest of which are St. Thomas, Water Island which is immediately beneath St. Thomas, and St. John which is three miles to the east of St. Thomas. The fourth and largest island is St. Croix which is located 44 miles south of St. Thomas and St. John."

"I once overheard someone ask why St. Croix was so far removed from the other three islands. The local resident answered him 'because that's as far away as we could push it'." He joked.

"Please remember to set your watches ahead one hour as we are now on Atlantic Standard Time."

"We should be on the ground in St. Thomas in about 37 minutes. We hope that you have all enjoyed your flight today. Stewardesses, please prepare the cabin for arrival."

Fifteen minutes later Erin returned to the cockpit and strapped herself in.

"Descending below ten thousand." Morrison noted.

"Check." Sloan acknowledged.

They went through the checklist and began preparing the aircraft for arrival. They passed Culebra Island and were directed to turn on a heading of 150 degrees into the north entrance of the Virgin Passage which was the portion of the Caribbean which separated the Spanish and U.S. Virgins.

"St. Thomas Tower, Clipper Seven Zero Seven with you out of eight thousand for four thousand." Sloan transmitted.

"Clipper Seven Zero Seven, St. Thomas Tower, squawk four zero three zero. Descend to four thousand and maintain a heading of one five zero until established on the localizer and glide slope runway One Zero approach. Altimeter three zero zero niner."

Sloan acknowledged the instructions and reached up and clicked the seat belt bell three times, giving the stewardesses notice that they were beginning their final approach.

Ten minutes later Erin could begin to see the airport as they came out of from behind the most western edge of St. Thomas. The 707 had captured the ILS signal and was beginning its turn to a heading of 098 degrees.

"ILS captured." Morrison called out.

"Check." Sloan acknowledged as he pushed the APCH button on the autopilot.

"Glideslope captured." Morrison advised five minutes later.

"Check." Sloan acknowledged as the autopilot now began descending the aircraft on a three degree nose down angle towards the runway.

"Reducing speed to 150, flaps 20, Slats 2. Sloan called out to Morrison.

"Auto brakes to medium." Banks called out to Morrison.

"Distance from threshold showing 3.2 nautical miles. Morrison announced.

"Gear down." Sloan ordered and Morrison pulled the lever.

"Three green." He announced.

"Spoilers armed." Sloan announced.

"Flaps 30" Sloan commanded as he reduced their speed to 130 knots.

"Distance 2.1 nautical." Morrison announced.

"We keep the speed at 130 until we're one mile out. Then we throttle back to 110 and add full flaps and slats.

"Clipper Seven Zero Seven, St. Thomas Tower. You are cleared to land Runway One Zero. Wind Zero Eight Zero at Five."

"Clipper Seven Zero Seven, Cleared to land One Zero." Acknowledged Banks.

"One mile nautical." Morrison announced.

"Full flaps and slats." Sloan ordered.

As Erin watched, the sleek 707 floated down onto the runway. Sloan engaged the reverse thrusters as the auto brakes engaged.

"Speed 80, 60, 40." Morrison called out as Sloan put the throttles into the neutral position.

"Flaps and Slats to zero." Sloan ordered.

Banks received taxi clearance to the general aviation ramp located on the north side of the runway.

Sloan taxied over on the inboard engines as Banks began shutting down engines 1 and 4.

Morrison went through the final check lists and Sloan parked the jet where indicated and an external power cart was attached.

"Shut down 2 & 3." Banks ordered. Sloan reached over and shut off the fuel switches. "2 and 3 off." He announced.

Once the final items were addressed and the log book filled out, Sloan stood up and thanked his flight crew.

"You have rooms at the Marriott as well as as two Jeeps waiting at Hertz. Have fun and if you need me, feel free to call."

Sloan didn't believe in mixing business with his personal life so he had booked the stewardesses, pilots and the third pilot who would be coming down on Monday for Tuesday's return flight into the Marriott Frenchman's Reef Hotel on the south side of the island as opposed to the Grand Resort.

Sloan and Erin would not be returning on the 707 but would remain in the Caribbean until they flew back on the Citation X on January 31.

Sloan waited until everyone else was off the aircraft before he stepped out, patting her side as he did so.

"Thank you for the ride sweetheart." He smiled.

The group had gathered at the base of the air stairs. Sloan looked down from the top and he spotted his friend Terry who was speaking with some of the family.

"Hail to the Victors Valiant, Hail to the Conquering Hero's, Hail Hail to Michigan the Champions of the Land." Sloan proudly sang out.

Terry looked up. "Your ass isn't even on the ground yet and there you go running off at the mouth about Michigan." He responded.

Sloan descended the stairs and walked over to his old friend and enveloped him in a hug.

"Good to see you Terrance." He then introduced Erin while explaining that Terry played against him for the four years they respectfully attended Ohio State and Michigan.

"He never once sacked me though he tried." Sloan remarked."

"That's because you kept changing arms and getting the damned ball off." Terry responded.

Erin looked over at Sloan. "So you cheated even back then." She said.

"Damned right he did. Only quarterback I ever knew of who could throw just as well with either arm."

"Erin claims that switching arms is cheating." Sloan jested.

"Unfortunately, it's not though it should be for anyone wearing maze and blue, because they're natural cheats to begin with." Terry laughed, and then he turned to Erin.

"I can see what he sees in your but what prey tell do you see in this loud mouth?" He asked.

"I'm still working on figuring that out, but for some reason I've determined he's a keeper." She winked at Sloan.

"Well, I don't know how you put up with him, he must be a handful." Terry joked.

"I find a big wooden spoon works out his kinks." She grinned.

"You two should get together and discuss criminal law and how it operates down here. Erin and I may elect to spend some time in the islands."

"Tell you what, let's do that. I've been thinking lately about going solo. Maybe you could expand down here and we could put together a USVI branch of Silver & Silver, in the meantime, we have the taxis, one of which is just for the luggage, waiting to take everyone over to Water Bay. The open top Jeep heading this way is for the two of you. I thought that you may want to make a more private drive to the resort."

"Thank you Terry, come on by later and join us for dinner." He said.

"Let me guess, Craig & Sally's."

"7:00 p.m. I'm sure you still hold court there every evening." Sloan laughed.

Everyone climbed into the taxis which consisted of two large Ford vans, one of which held the luggage. The three parents, Henry and Karen rode in the air conditioned van while everyone else rode in one of the two Safari taxis which was a Chevy 3500 truck with a modified truck bed which held bench seats with an overhead canopy. This allowed everyone to soak in the warm tropical air and enjoy the breeze blowing in from the Caribbean Sea.

Sloan signed for the Jeep and then he and Erin hopped in.

As he turned out of the airport and began driving down the access road, Erin yelled out. "Hey, you're on the wrong side of the road."

"No I'm not." He smiled, knowing this would happen. He pointed towards the main road up ahead. "They drive on the left side down here, something to do with the influence of the BVIs to the east."

Sloan drove down main road hugging the coast line as Erin inhaled the humid sea air. He pointed out the different districts and when he came to a particular curve he took it to the north and went up the winding roads which led to St. Thomas's mountainous spine. When he reached the intersection of routes 33 and 35 he pulled over as Erin gazed into the harbor and at the cruise ships which had pulled in for the day.

"This is the only harbor in the Caribbean where the ships line up stem to stern rather than abreast each other. It makes for a beautiful sight at night."

He took some photos of her with the harbor in the background and then she took some of him.

They hopped back in the Jeep and proceeded up Route 35 until they reached Route 38 which was the main road leading around the central and eastern part of the island. As they wound the final turn to take them south towards their destination, Sloan looked over at Erin.

"You have about two minutes to change your mind because once we enter the grounds of the resort the guards have orders not to let you escape." He informed her.

"Keep going funny boy, you're the one who's going to need protection." She nodded at him.

Sloan entered a final jog in the road and on the other side Erin could see how the landscape changed from one of scorched dry land to that of lush tropical foliage and then she saw the sign.

_The Water Bay Grand Resort & Villas_

Sloan turned left and pulled up to the security gate. "Good afternoon we are checking in. There will also be two vans and two Safari taxis joining us. Name on the reservation is Silver."

They were cleared through and drove directly to the parking lot in front of the new reception building.

Sloan and Erin entered and were immediately greeted by a very friendly staff. When Sloan identified himself to the reservation clerk, she notified the manager who personally came out to greet his boss.

"Welcome Mr. Silver, a pleasure to have you back."

Sloan introduced Erin.

"Congratulations on your upcoming wedding. We will have everything set up for both of you on Saturday. All other reservations and requests have been implemented and arranged sir."

"Thank you. If we could have our room keys, we'll head over. I'm sure my fiancée would like to see our suite and walk the resort. Our luggage is in one of the vans which should be here shortly."

With that, Erin and Sloan walked out of the reception building and began touring the grounds.

Sloan pointed out the work that had been done and Erin was truly impressed.

"I just figured you out. You like to take things that have been allowed to waste away and fix them up, bringing new life to them. Cars, airplanes, buildings, resorts and even the heart of one lonely woman." She observed.

"Guilty though with the woman, I'm limited to one where the other items are simply a function of my time and wallet." He noted.

"I'm glad that you chose me then." She said as he hugged her.

"If memory serves, you chased me down." He replied.

"True." She ackowledged.

After touring the resort, they went over to their building. "The Honeymoon Suite" was embossed on the door.

Sloan opened it and carried Erin inside before closing and locking the door.

Erin looked around at the two level suite which had a kitchen, a large dining area and living room as well as a balcony which overlooked the beach. Upstairs was their bedroom and twin bathrooms.

They climbed the stairs to the upper level and noticed their luggage awaited them.

Sloan went over to the room safe and deposited the ring and then locked the safe.

"Now it's secure from you until Saturday." He smiled.

"Forget the ring, right now I want you." She said as she walked over to him.

"Please Erin, don't rip the uniform off me. These are hard to come by." He pleaded.

"I won't, I'll be very gentle." And she was a she slowly undressed him before slipping out of her own clothes and lying down on top of him.

An hour later they showered and slipped on their swim wear before heading out to the pool.

Frank and Henry were already seated under an umbrella, sipping their drinks while Jamie, Sean, Jack, Matthew and Sebastian were playing in the children's pool which was located away from the main pool.

"I see that you've drawn kiddy patrol officer Reagan." Erin yelled to her brother.

"Yeah, I kind of like it. Gives me a chance to have some fun without the adults around." He laughed.

"Are you up for the pool or the beach?" Sloan inquired.

"I would like the beach, but first let's get you a potent tropical drink." She said as she led him by the hand to the poolside bar.

She noticed that part of the bar was recessed into the ground and that there were tile lined bar stools set in the pool's foundation.

"Best way to keep cool on a hot day." He noted.

"That's for me, let's hop in." She said.

Once they were seated and had their drinks, Sloan leaned in. "The best part of sitting here is that you never have to get off your stool to make room for more drinks." He said.

Erin caught the meaning and looked at him. "If I feel the water temperature suddenly rise, I swear I will spank you in front of everyone here." She warned.

He laughed. "Remember, you're in the water now and that gives me a major advantage over you."

He leaned over and began tickling her which earned him a big kiss after.

"This place is beautiful; you do have the soul of an artist." She commented.

"Imagine how this beach will look at sundown on Saturday." He smiled as he snuggled into her.

"Ok you two, get a room if you're going to perform lewd and obscene acts in public." Danny yelled out as he jumped in and sat on Erin's other side. "I like this, you never have to leave the bar to take a whiz." He said.

"Danny, if you pee in this pool." She threatened.

"I'll beat his ass." Linda responded as she swam over.

Before long the rest of the siblings had joined them with Jamie turning kiddy patrol over to the two nannies.

Karen grabbed on to her brother's shoulders and pulled herself up onto his back so that she could order a drink.

Erin looked over laughing. "For such a petite woman, I didn't think you had that kind of strength."

"Never let size fool you." She smiled. "Watch this."

She worked one leg over Sloan's shoulder and then the other while he held her legs so that she wouldn't fall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up onto his shoulders. "She used to do this to me all the time when we were kids." He explained.

"It's how a short person like me gets a major boost." Karen replied.

Sloan stood up and walked her around the pool before returning to his bar stool. Karen leaned back and fell into the pool.

"Thanks for the ride bro."

"Anytime Sis." He smiled at her.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing, thawing out and enjoying the comradery of family.

By 6:30 p.m., everyone was dressed for dinner and back into the taxis including Sloan and Erin who rode in the van with their parents and Henry.

"Son, you have done a truly remarkable job with the resort. I never expected that it would come back to life as it has." Nathan praised Sloan.

"Like everything else Dad, it's a labor of love." He smiled.

"I observed earlier how he liked to restore forgotten treasures, but that he better not be doing so with any other women." Erin teased.

"You are my one and only female restoration project however, you were an easy one. All you needed was the right kind of attention, a lot of love and most importantly, to feel wanted, desired and respected." He said kissing her cheek.

On the way to Frenchtown, they passed by the airport and Sloan smiled as Erin saluted the plane. He noticed there were about a dozen people standing at the airport's fence taking pictures and observing the aircraft which even parked, looked like it was in flight.

When they arrived at Craig & Sally's, Craig greeted him with a hug before doing the same with his parents who routinely vacationed on the island.

Sally came out of her kitchen and gave him a hug and kiss before being introduced to Erin.

"So this is the woman who finally managed to tie you down." Sally grinned.

"Yes she is." He responded.

Next he introduced Nicky.

Craig informed Sloan as to the wonderful reviews the resort was receiving and that it had become the new go to place for the island's night life.

They were escorted over to the largest of the three dining rooms which barely held the 26 diners which included Terry who sat next to Erin.

"Sally, can you make our friend here some humble pie, preferably in the shape of a large block M with blue frosting trimmed in yellow?" Sloan requested.

"Don't you two start up with that again." She warned. "They are famous for their college rivalry." She informed Erin.

After a delicious dinner and dessert, they returned to the resort where the evening festivities were just starting.

Tonight there would be a steel drum band as well as two broken bottle dancers and a fire eater.

Sloan's party was escorted to the section reserved for them and Erin noticed as to how all the available seats were taken, including people sitting in the pool as the bar was still open for business.

There were large bonfires going in the two outdoor fire pits and the crackling noise they gave off made Erin remember the family camping trips of her youth and she wished that her mother and Joe could be here with them.

The manager came over and deposited a box of cigars along with a lighter and cutters and some of the men plus Lynne and Erin lit up.

Drinks were ordered and everyone began to get into the spirit of the night.

Sloan had begun to notice that for the past two weeks, Erin had cut down on her alcohol consumption to the point where she barely drinking any wine and as to any drinks she ordered she either sipped them or was ordering them without alcohol. He wasn't going to say anything until the next day but he had a very good idea what was up.

The nannies took the exhausted little ones off to bed at 10:00 p.m. and by 1:00 a.m. the resort began to wind down for the night.

Erin noticed that Sloan was beginning to nod off. She took his hand and stood up.

"If you'll excuse us, we are going to call it a night. We have to meet with the Rabbi in the morning and it appears someone is ready to be tucked in as he's had a very full day." She announced.

Sloan stood up and said goodnight to everyone. Erin then led him back to their suite and upstairs to bed, where she snuggled Sloan tightly to her.

The next morning they arose and had a wonderful breakfast before heading out to meet with the Rabbi.

The St. Thomas Synagogue is affiliated with the Reform Jewish movement. The structure itself was built in 1833 and is the second oldest Synagogue building and the longest in continuous use under the American flag. It is the fourth Synagogue to have been built on its present site, the first being in 1796. One of its unusual features is that the floor is entirely covered in sand.

Sloan pulled up and parked. They entered the building and were directed to the Rabbi's office. Erin was surprised by who she met. Rabbi Daniella Davila was female and as Sloan noticed a very attractive one at that. She was in her late 30's or early 40's from his best guess and Erin instantly warmed to her.

They discussed Erin's and Nicky's conversion, which Rabbi Davila had confirmed with the Beit Din in New York, as well as how Erin would like their ceremony to proceed. At the end, Erin stated that she had a special request, and asked Sloan to wait for her in the sanctuary.

"I see you already have him trained." The Rabbi smiled.

Erin smiled. "He's still a work in progress, but aren't they all however he has a very good heart and he's a kind and gentle soul so it's just a matter of some gentle persuasion reinforced with the occasional potch." She responded, eliciting a raised eyebrow and knowing smile from the Rabbi.

After Erin had made her request and provided the necessary information, the two women walked into the Sanctuary where they found Sloan wearing a yarmulke and sitting in a pew, leaning into the back of the bench in front of him with his face in his hands. He appeared to be praying. They waited until he finished and then approached him.

Everything was concluded unless the groom wished to speak to the Rabbi in private before they left.

When he declined, Rabbi Davila bid them a good morning and they departed.

Sloan took Erin on a drive around the island, even stopping for a fresh milkshake at Meagan's Pointe before showing her the famous yet now commercialized beach.

He pointed out the Mahogany Run golf course and thought that some of the guys may be up for golfing Saturday morning while the women had their spa day.

Finally, he pulled into a quiet area he knew of and turned off the Jeep.

He turned and looked at Erin. "Were you planning on telling me sometime soon?" He asked.

"Telling you what sweetheart?" She innocently responded.

"That we are going to have a baby?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Is that what you were praying for earlier?" She asked.

"For your health and the baby's. I noticed that in the past two weeks you have ceased drinking alcohol, a classic sign of a responsible prenatal mother."

"You're too smart for your own good." She pouted. "That was one of the items I wanted to surprise you with at our wedding." She said.

"I thought it might be, but I think that's something that we don't want everyone with ears to hear. Let's save that for either Friday or Saturday night when it's just the family. He noted.

"I can respect that." She answered. Sloan didn't make that many requests of her and when he did, it usually was something very important to him.

"Have you seen your Obstetrician?" He asked.

"I have and I am seven weeks pregnant which means that night in Detroit when we set out to make a baby, we did." She smiled.

"What's the due date?" He asked.

"August 22." She answered.

"I'm so happy I don't know what to say other than I love you."

"Well sweetheart, you could lean over and kiss the mother of your child." She suggested.

Sloan leaned over and very gently kissed her which frustrated Erin. "I'm pregnant Sloan, not made out of paper Mache, it's okay for you to put some oomph into it." Erin informed as she pulled him to her and demonstrated the proper execution of a kiss.

That afternoon, Danny, Linda, Jack, Sean, Matthew Alan, Ben and David went out on jet skis while Nicky, Lynne, Jamie, Paige, Jason and Samantha went parasailing.

Erin and Sloan settled for taking out a small sailboat and exploring the inlet that formed Water Bay.

From the water, the resort looked breathtaking as it was designed to. Sloan had spent a few days sitting on an anchored barge studying the property both before and after the demolition of the old structures, sketching his vision of what the redeveloped property would look like.

"When is your first ultrasound scheduled?" He asked her, knowing that they were usually within the first eight weeks.

"February 4th. I saw my doctor before I left and everything was fine, so he said a nine and a half week ultrasound was within the normal time frame."

"Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl or do you wish to be surprised?" He asked.

"With Nicky, we knew. It makes it easier knowing what to buy and how to decorate. How about you?" She asked.

"I agree with you. Especially as we'll already have a major decorating job to do on the rest of the house." Sloan responded.

"What are you talking about the house was just built and decorated." She replied, referencing Bloomfield Hills.

"Not that house, the one we are going to have to buy when we get home. I was thinking of Bay Ridge." He smiled.

Erin lit up. "Are you serious?"

"We have a three bedroom condo. We are going to require a live in nanny. You can't take Nicky's room away from her so yes we are going to need at least a five bedroom house which still gives us a guest room." He said. "In fact, I've already found one that may just impress you." He smiled.

"Tell me." She said.

"Six bedrooms, seven bathrooms, a pool and its one block from Frank on Harbor Lane." He smiled and told her the address.

"I know that house, it's beautiful." She exclaimed.

"I've instructed my agent to have a look and insure there's nothing major it needs. We may have to keep sharing a bathroom though." He teased."

"As long as you remember to lower the seat." She teased back.

"Now all we have to do is get you a mommy van." He laughed. She didn't.

That evening Sloan, Erin and Nicky went to the Synagogue for services as was required of them on the eve of their wedding as they would be blessed by the Rabbi.

The other family members had offered to join them, but they asked to be alone for this was a very solemn moment for them and for once, Erin did not wish to share her experience with anyone other than her daughter and very soon to be husband.

The kids would eat dinner at the resort and then the adults would meet up on Bluebeard's Hill for dinner at A Room With A View which overlooked the harbor and the downtown area.

"This is our rehearsal dinner." He informed George, the restaurant's owner as they arrived, the rest of their family already enjoying their cocktails.

Erin and Sloan walked outside to the balcony overlooking the harbor. The breeze blew softly against Erin as she nuzzled up against Sloan, looking out at the Caribbean Sea. She had done some thinking earlier and figured this was the time to make sure that he understood her feelings.

"I want to make sure that you and I don't have another mishap like we did the night we stayed in my old bedroom." She started off. "I'm pregnant and I am filled with love for our baby, for Nicky and most of all, for you, but I do not want you putting me on a pedestal and treating me with kid gloves as if I'm a fragile piece of porcelain. I want to be loved and I want to love you and when it comes to a point that it is not practical or possible to physically engage with one another, I will let you know and we'll work out an alternative that we can both enjoy. I will not let this baby affect our relationship with each other on any level, are we clear?" She said.

"Perfectly, as usual." He answered.

"Now come here and kiss me properly." She demanded and he fully complied.

When they were all seated for dinner, Frank stood up and made a toast to the bride and groom, followed by Nathan who did likewise. Jamie and Danny shared one as did Sloan's three sisters. Finally, it was Nicky's turn. When they were finished, Erin and Sloan stood up.

Erin proceeded to thank everyone for their love and support and most of all for being here with them at this special time in their lives and that they had limited tomorrow's guest list to just their family because that's who meant the most to them.

"Speaking of family, we do have one announcement to make. In 33 weeks, there will be an addition to it." She grinned.

"I knew it." Danny said. You aren't drinking anymore."

"Great deductive work Danny. Maybe Dad should make you a Detective." Jamie teased.

Everyone was smiling and wishing them congratulations, but most of all Nicky was beaming with joy.

"Finally, I'm going to have a sibling." She said.

"Yes you are, and because we are going to need more room, we are looking at a house not far from your grandfather's place." Erin informed her. "Which brings me to one final announcement." She said.

"I plan on leaving the DA's office sometime before the baby is born so that we can balance our time out between both of our families in New York and Michigan. I want our child to know and to be loved by both the Silvers and the Reagans."

"I just hope the baby has Sloan's temperament." Frank teased.

"Me too Dad because the last thing I need is 18 years of another Danny Reagan." She smiled while Danny smirked back at her.

"If it is, I'm buying stock in a hairbrush manufacturer because Erin will be breaking them by the dozen." Jamie joked.

"You're not too old that I still can't break a couple of them on your behind if you deserve it." Erin warned her baby brother causing everyone to laugh and Jamie to blush.

"Have you picked out any names yet?" Paige asked, rescuing Jamie who silently thanked her.

Erin looked at Sloan who in turn looked at Frank. "If it's a boy, it's a no brainer. I'd like to name him Joseph, not in memory, but in honor of his late uncle." Sloan announced.

The Reagans were touched and thanked him.

"If it's a girl, I was thinking of something with an M in memory of Mary." He said to Erin.

Erin hugged him. "See why I love him? Because he always thinks of me first." She announced.

"The middle name for a boy will be in memory of my late uncle and for a girl, in memory of my maternal grandmother." He announced which the Silvers acknowledged with their thanks.

After another fantastic dinner, they repaired back to the resort where there was live music. The band played a nice blend of tunes which included folk, reggae and the beach bum style of Jimmy Buffet.

More cigars were smoked and drinks consumed and a good time was had by all.

When the clock struck midnight, Sloan looked over to Erin. "I have just lived my last full day as a free man." He teased.

"Your soul belongs to God, but now your ass belongs to me." She made clear as she nuzzled into him, the music, the gentle breeze and her thoughts of the upcoming evening combined to carry her away to a place where she had never planned to venture.

If someone had told her six months ago that by the middle of January 2015, she would change religions, get married, become pregnant and announce that she was leaving the family business, Erin would have told them they were nuts but in truth, she had got exactly what she had asked for on that lonely August night. How appropriate she thought if their child were born on that day, as if putting the final exclamation mark on the anniversary of her gift.

When she thought about her new Hebrew names she smiled contentedly as she realized that she had answered her own questions.

-30-


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 15:

Sloan awoke Saturday morning to a bone crushing hug from Erin.

"Good morning sweetheart." She cooed.

He kissed her. "And a top of the morning to you lass, and the rest of the day for meself." He said in his Irish brogue.

"And just what do you have planned for today?" She coyly asked.

"Well now, let's see. First I'll have me some Lucky Charms for breakfast, and then it's a round of golf with the boyos, and then me last meal as a free man. Thereafter I have a fittin around 5:30 for the ball and chain followed by a 5:50 walk to the gallows." He solemnly answered. "And you?" He asked.

"I have a spa day planned with the girls, and then I have to head back and put on my Correctional Officer's uniform and at 6:00 take charge of my new prisoner who will begin his life sentence in my custody." She responded.

"Poor lad, I'm sure his life as he knows it has come to a sad and bitter end." Sloan teased.

"Probably. " She nodded. "He'll be kept on lockdown when he's not out on work release, forced to service me when I desire and all rule infractions will be cruelly and harshly punished." She smiled. "Now, would you care to rewind and start over?" She asked.

"I'm happily getting hitched this evening." He smiled.

"Better." She said. "Now get your lazy butt out of bed and let's go have breakfast."

Sloan, Frank, Nathan, Danny, Jamie, Jason, Alan and Ben decided to split up into two foursomes and play a round of golf at Mahogany Run.

Sloan's group included the two fathers and his nephew Jason.

"Getting nervous yet?" Frank asked.

"Regarding marriage, no. Being a father, yes." Sloan admitted.

"Children don't come with an owner's manual." Nathan said.

"I know dad and that's what frightens me." He replied.

"Sloan, Erin's been through this before so trust her judgment. She has excellent maternal instincts. You also have your parents, Pops, myself, all three of your sisters and brother-in-laws, plus Danny and Linda to lean on for help. You're not alone in this. Being a parent is a big responsibility but if I've learned anything about you over the past few months, it's that you are very good and analyzing an issue and finding the way to best tackle it." Frank responded. "You also bring a very patient and calming influence to your relationship and that alone will do wonders for Erin and your children, including Nicky."

"I think you'll make a terrific father Uncle Sloan." Jason commented.

"Why is that Jase?" He asked.

"Because you're already the best uncle there is. Just be that way all the time with your kids and you've got it made." He said.

Sloan hugged his nephew. "Thank you, that may be the best advice of all." He said.

"Just remember that when you teach him to play hockey, don't go throwing hip checks into him like he's in the NHL, okay?" Jason smiled.

"Come on, I never ran into you that hard, did I?" He asked.

"You don't recall the time I was 12 and you checked me into the boards so hard that you knocked me out?" Jason reminded him.

"That's because you put your head down instead of watching for me and if memory serves, you never made that mistake again." Sloan laughed.

Erin and the women were at the resort's spa, being prepared for the upcoming evening.

Shelley looked at her future daughter-in-law. "Any pre ceremony jitters?" She asked.

"No, it seems as if I've been waiting for this day my entire life." She responded. "Your son is wonderful person."

"As of tonight, he's all yours." Karen stated. "We're officially transferring title to you." She teased.

"I think all of you know by now I am more than up to the task. Sloan and I have a very simple understanding. We argue, but we don't fight. We hold one another accountable for our actions, but at the end of the day, we sleep together in the same bed and that cannot occur until all problems are resolved and transgressions forgiven. When we wake up in the morning, it's a new day and a fresh start for us both." She informed them.

"That's a very realistic attitude." Paige commented.

"Danny and I have the same rules. We don't take our problems to bed and we don't pick up where we left off the night before and we never fight in front of the boys." Linda stated.

"What kind of a father do you think he'll be?" Lynne asked.

"You know the answer to that as well as I do Lynne. He'll be devoted, patient, nurturing, kind and loving. He'll teach all that he can and make it seem like fun while he does so. He'll also be lapse in providing structure and boundaries so I'll be the heavy and the disciplinarian because we all know he can't and won't fill those roles. The balance will be making sure that our child knows not to go running to daddy because mommy was a meanie or said no, and that when I enforce the rules, that Sloan backs me instead of trying to soften the blow or countermanding my decisions."

"In the end, the women call the shots in our families. I know that Danny may seem like he makes the decisions, but Linda has learned how to craft her actions to assuage Danny's ego and in the end, he isn't interested in running his family. He wants to catch criminals and protect others and come home to a peaceful sanctuary from the streets."

"As for you three, I have no doubt that David, Ben and Alan are wonderful husbands and fathers, but they do as they are told. It will be the same way with Sloan and me. He doesn't want the responsibility of running the house. He wants to be free to explore and play and he wants someone else to set the rules, and I'm happy to do so because in return, he provides me with the stability, love and sense of adventure that I require." She concluded, the women all agreeing with her.

After playing their 18 holes, the men adjourned to the grill for lunch.

Then it was back to the resort for a swim and a nap.

Sloan had departed the Honeymoon Suite for the day leaving it for Erin and the women to use as they prepared for that evening.

He had taken over one of the unsold timeshares in a hillside villa where he could look down on the rest of the resort.

He laid down for his nap and asked the front desk to place a wakeup call in an hour.

Erin's ring was in the safe.

At 3:45 p.m. the phone rang. Sloan arose and showered. He quickly dressed in his white linen slacks, white linen shirt, white sandals and an off white straw Panama hat.

He placed the ring box in his pocket along with the honorarium for the Rabbi and Cantor and made his way back to Frank and Henry's suite where the men would all meet up.

The photographer Terry arranged for would start with the men at 4:15 and Sloan was right on time.

The women had been photographed from 3:00 – 4:00.

The Rabbi and Cantor arrived at 5:15 and began to conduct the ceremony of signing the Ketubah which is the official Jewish marriage contract. Frank officially tendered title in Erin to Sloan by both men holding the opposing corners of a handkerchief. Nathan then signed the Ketubah as witness to his son's acceptance of his marital responsibilities under Jewish law.

Lastly, Sloan signed the civil marriage license which was witnessed his best man, Jason.

The Rabbi and Cantor then blessed Sloan and made their way to the Honeymoon suite where Erin asked Shelley to sign the Ketubah witnessing her acceptance of her marital obligations under Jewish law. Erin signed the civil license which Nicky witnessed as her Maid of Honor. She then received her marital blessings.

Sunset that night in St. Thomas would occur at 5:55 p.m.

There were two large bonfire drums which had been lit, each 20 feet to either side of the Chupah which provided a soft glowing light to the festivities.

At 5:40 p.m., Ben, Alan and David, Matthew, Sean and Jack along with Linda and Samantha formed up on either side of the Chupah, which is Hebrew for 'wedding canopy'. The Rabbi and Cantor then proceeded to stand beneath the Chupah. The flutist and harpist that Terry arranged for began playing background music as the wedding processional began.

Henry was first to appear wearing a deep blue linen shirt with white slacks and sandals along with his Panama hat. Shelley and Nathan followed Henry followed by Frank. The fathers were dressed identically to Henry while Shelley wore a simple dress in blue and white which blended with her husband's outfit.

Erin had decided that she would rather have the women in dresses which made a splash rather than in monochrome so the bridesmaids wore white silk sun dresses but each had a unique pattern of single color splashes on them. Linda's was yellow which matched Danny's yellow silk shirt. Karen's was lavender which matched David; Lynne's was a turquoise which matched Ben; Paige's was seafoam green for Alan. Samantha had peach which matched Jaime while Nicky had pink which match Jason. Matthew, Sean and Jack all wore tangerine shirts.

Next down the aisle was Nicky and Jason followed by Sebastian, the ring bearer and Alison the flower girl, dressed identically to the bride and groom.

Spectators and guests from the resort were watching from behind the roped off area. By now it was known who the groom was and members of the fourth estate had managed to secure vantage points to photograph and document the ceremony.

At 5:50 p.m. Paige began her walk down the aisle. Immediately behind her was Sloan with Karen holding her left hand through his right arm, and Lynne, her right hand through his left. The three women walked their brother to the Chupah and then stood to his left side.

The flutist and Harpist than began playing another tune and Erin appeared with Danny on her left side and Jamie on her right, her arms looped through theirs holding her bouquet in front. She wore a simple head covering but no veil. She was wearing a pure white silk gown of a simple yet elegant cut and white sandals. The only jewelry was her Star of David pendant flashing it's brilliant diamonds and emeralds.

The brothers walked their sister up the aisle where Sloan gazed upon her radiant beauty and tears began forming.

Lynne reached up and dabbed her brother's eyes.

Erin looked at her beloved as she approached and was overwhelmed with the emotions she presently felt. This was the moment that God had intended when he answered her prayer almost six months ago.

As Danny and Jamie guided her next to Sloan, Erin knew that from this moment forward that her prayer would continue to be answered each night she went to bed and every morning she awoke for Sloan would always be by her side, her true partner in life.

The Cantor began chanting a blessing. When he concluded, the parents and Henry sat. The only other guest was Terry who watched from the side, not wanting to intrude on the family.

The Rabbi then asked who gave this woman to this man. Danny and Jamie responded. "Her brothers."

The Rabbi asked who gave this man to this woman. Paige, Lynne and Karen answered in unison. "His sisters."

Karen took Sloan's right hand while Danny took Erin's left and they joined their sibling's hands together.

The sisters then formed up with Linda and Samantha on Erin's right while Danny and Jamie joined the men to Sloan's left. Jason stood next to Sloan while Nicky was next to her mother.

The rest of the ceremony went fairly quickly until it came time to exchanging rings.

Jason presented Sloan with Erin's ring. Sloan hadn't been completely candid with Erin, it wasn't simply a matter of soldering on the wedding band. He had channel cut emeralds added along the outside of the large diamond and an extra round of emeralds added along the solder line so that it couldn't be seen. The completed ring was gorgeous as he had intended it to be when he designed it. The emeralds and diamonds used for the ring were identical to the ones he had used to make the Star of David pendant presently gracing Erin's neck.

Erin looked down as Sloan placed it back on her finger where it belonged. She was stunned at the finished piece and how it sparkled but most importantly, this was the key part of the ceremony. Sloan had just accepted Erin has his wife.

Jason next handed her Sloan's ring which she took a moment to look at. It was a slimmer version of hers with a recessed diamond in the center but instead of emeralds, his contained blue diamonds and sapphires which together seemed to match his eyes. She now gazed into those sparkling blue orbs which had captured her heart their first night together as she took his left hand and gently placed the ring on his finger before squeezing his hand in hers. She had just taken him for her husband.

The Cantor sang another blessing and then the moment Erin had been waiting for since the first day she met Sloan occured as the Rabbi announced. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss one another."

Erin pulled Sloan to her and kissed him passionately and deeply and he responded in kind while everyone around them applauded.

They finally pulled away with big smiles on their faces.

The Rabbi continued.

"Normally, this is where the happy couple would begin the recessional, but I have a special request from the bride who has something she would like to tell her beloved."

Erin handed Nicky her bouquet and took Sloan's hands in hers.

"Sloan my love, my best friend and my soul mate. I've told you the story of how one night last August, I cried myself to sleep believing that my destiny was to remain alone and unloved and that the other side of my bed would always remain cold and unoccupied. I asked God what I had done to deserve this as I had always played by the rules. I'd been a dutiful daughter, granddaughter and sister. I had been a faithful wife and most of all I was a loving and devoted mother. I wasn't dishonest and I didn't lie, cheat or steal. I spent my days doing my best to prosecute those who broke the laws of God and man and to put them away in places where they could no longer prey upon His children. Why was I being punished with solitude and loneliness? Why couldn't I have the one thing that I wanted most for myself which was someone to love who would love me in return?"

"The next day I went to my office and the arraignment attorney had called in sick so I was tasked with the prosecutorial duty that morning. The last case called involved a former team mate of yours who you were asked to represent as a favor to the General Manager which was ironic as you didn't even practice criminal law." She smiled.

"The moment I laid eyes on you I knew that you intrigued me and by the end of that night, I knew that I loved you and that my prayer had been heard and answered, and that all I need have done was to have asked. God wasn't punishing me as I had thought, but had been waiting for me to tell him what I wanted."

"When Nicky and I converted to Judaism, we were told to choose Hebrew names. Nicky chose Noga which means 'Bright Star' and Liron which is 'I have joy'. You told her how perfect that was for a young woman who radiates joy like the stars in the sky. You asked me what names I selected and I responded that I would answer you when the Rabbi pronounced us husband and wife. You are now my husband and I will honor my promise." She smiled.

"The names I chose were Eliana, which is Hebrew for 'God has answered' and Liat, which means 'I have you' for God did answer me that night and he gave me a great gift. He gave me you my husband to have and to hold, to treasure and cherish, to love and to be loved by for the rest of our lives."

Sloan's tears were freely flowing and he leaned into Erin as she held him tightly to her. The five siblings made a circle around them as they hugged Erin and Sloan. Once emotions were under control and tears were dried, Jason placed the wrapped glass on the ground and Sloan stomped on it.

"Mazel Tov." Everyone within range yelled at once.

Sloan and Erin kissed once more and they began the recessional, walking away from the Chupah. When they were halfway back up the aisle, they heard a roaring noise above and along with everyone else looked over head to see _**Clipper Emerald Rose**_ dip her wings in salute to the happy couple.

The photographer spent the next 15 minutes capturing the family photographs before taking the ones of just Sloan and Erin.

Thereafter they quickly adjourned to the Honeymoon Suite where they would have a few minutes alone to compose themselves.

As soon as the door shut Erin pulled Sloan into her arms and kissed him with fervor. He picked her up and as he held her, he began kissing her lips, cheeks, neck and shoulders. "I love you so much." He told her to which she replied in kind.

"Upstairs" she ordered and as the rest of the wedding party had a drink at the bar, Sloan and Erin consummated their marriage.

"Eliana Liat, what a beautiful name." He smiled at her.

"God has answered, I have you." She smiled back as she ran her fingers through his hair.

After another round of kisses, they composed themselves and headed back out to their family.

On the other side of the Grand Resort's property line, there was a small Italian restaurant called "Romano's." Tony Romano was a phenomenal chef but he was also a very talented painter. The walls of his restaurant exhibited his latest works while local galleries contained many others. In truth, he would have given up the restaurant years ago except that his most loyal patrons wouldn't have supported his art venture as they loved his cooking more. The maximum capacity was 34 persons. Sloan booked the entire place for their wedding reception and allowing for the two nannies and Terry, they had 26.

The specialty of the house was Osso Buco on a bed of saffron risotto. Tony also had an extensive wine list and his daily soups were known to be outstanding. Sloan had eaten here many times over the past 20 years and he still found it to be one of the top eateries on the island.

The newlyweds and their family entered Romano's at 7 p.m.

So many stories had already been told by the family members that there wasn't much material left for toasting with, but Jamie had one last card up his sleeve.

Before he left New York, he took a photograph which Nicky had emailed to him and had it enlarged and put on poster board. He asked the bar tender for an easel which she produced. He placed the photograph on it and thumb tacked to it a ribbon to which he had tied a magic marker so that everyone could sign their best wishes.

Everybody applauded the photograph as Jamie turned the easel towards them.

Sloan and Erin looked at the 20x24 image of themselves sound asleep, her head on his chest with the two wrapped in her spare bedroom blanket.

Erin looked at Nicky. "When did you take this?" She asked.

"The night Sloan broke out of the hospital and you chased him upstairs afterwards. You fell asleep so I placed the blanket over you and took that picture and emailed it to everyone. You two look so cute." She smiled as everyone else laughed.

Sloan asked his guests for their attention and he stood up. "Up until now, I've kept a fairly low profile on the speaking circuit, using Erin as my beard to convey our joint feelings to all of you however, now that she's my wife I have to assume my share of the responsibilities and would like to start off by thanking everyone for being with us tonight and for all of your help and support with our wedding ceremony, particularly my good friend Terry who did all the legwork down here in St. Thomas."

"The past few months have probably been a shock to both families on many levels and when I say none of this was planned please believe me that our relationship and the many facets that comprise it took on a life of its own as we began to explore one another's background and life experiences."

"We want to insure that all of you know that in no instance are we planning to make our life fully in one city over another. We want to share ourselves along with Nicky and our future child with all of you and while Erin did surprise me last night with announcing that she would be leaving the DA's office so that we could balance our time between Detroit and New York City, I fully concur with her reasons for doing so."

"In so many instances, one family becomes the dominant force that the new couple gravitate towards making the other family feel discarded. We do not want this to happen so please accept it when I say, that we both love, value and treasure all of you and that Erin looks upon my family as being as much hers, as I do her family being mine."

"To Mary, Joe and our grandparents who have passed on before us, I can only hope that the windows of heaven were open today so that you could gaze down and with Henry, share his pride and love as they blessed the joining of our families, and witnessed our union as a loving and devoted couple."

"To our parents who have raised us with the values we share and the kindness that we carry in our hearts, and insured that we applied ourselves to become the best that we could be, know that we deeply appreciate all of the sacrifices that you made on our behalf and that hopefully we have turned out to be adults that you are justly proud of."

"To our siblings, who we argue with, fight with, tattle on, and who at times drive us to beg that we could be only children, we would not be the people we are today if not for you because while we are fair game for one another within the confines of our parent's house, we know that nobody will look out for us, defend us or protect our backs more than those with whom we share our formative experiences, and who by the trial of fire, have tempered us into the people we are today."

"To our nieces and nephews. You are the lights of our lives, the youth that that gives us strength and our sense of adventure, because as we watch you grow, we remember our days at your ages, and look on excitedly for what the future holds for all of you. You are the products of our siblings and we can only ask that you take over where we left off, and give them a run for their money every chance that you get."

"To our effervescent Nicky. Even when I'm in the doghouse with your mother, your smile and guidance as to how to deal with her fury has been a godsend. I would never have been able to navigate some of the treacherous waters of her temperament had you not been there to pilot my ship as it sailed in uncharted waters. You are your mother's pride and joy and her greatest accomplishment in life and a continuing source of her happiness. I'm fortunate that you were part of the package today in that marrying your mother, I also am blessed to have you as my daughter. You are our Noga Liron and are a treasure unto us both."

"And now to my wonderful wife. You have brought me love, comfort, kindness and stability. You are the part of this marriage that is its structure, foundation and focus. You are the person I can most confide in and in whose arms I can always find peace, warmth and safe harbor. I promise that in return I will always provide you with my protection, my love and my unswerving devotion along with new wonders to explore, a sense of adventure, and the aura of discovery that completes us for you my love, complete me."

"To the Reagans, the Silvers and most of all, to Eliana Liat, for yours is not the only prayer God answered, for he has also answered mine, and I have you."

"LeChayim."

As everyone began applauding, Erin stood up and looked at her husband. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Sloan's neck and pulled him to her and kissed him as hard and as deeply and for as long as she ever had and when she was finished, she looked out at their family, smiled and then turned back to Sloan and did it all over again.

-30-


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 16:

Erin savored the taste and texture of the delicious Osso Buco.

"If we keep eating like this, I'm going to have to run the perimeter of this island." She said as they finished their dinner.

"You know that if it were up to me, I wouldn't mind seeing another 20 pounds strategically placed on your fine frame." Sloan replied.

"And where would you like to see them allocated to?" She asked.

"Ass and thighs." He answered.

She smiled. "Sorry, but you married me as I am and you can't give me back now."

"I know, I read the 'No Return' policy in the Ketubah." He teased.

Tonight they decided to head into Red Hook which was the night life center on the eastern side of the island and less than a 10 minute drive from the Grand Resort. The nannies took the young ones back to their suites and the adults went exploring. Nicky decided to head back and hang out with Jack and Sean playing video games.

Erin and Sloan paired up with Danny and Linda and entered the XO Wine Bar which had a folk guitarist playing that night. They found a table for four and ordered their drinks, with water for Erin.

"You make a beautiful bride Sis and you're already starting to glow with motherhood." Danny noted.

"Thank you Danny, sometimes you are so sweet." She smiled.

"As long as the four of us are here, this seems like as good a time as any to give you two some news." Sloan announced, Erin knowing where this conversation was heading.

"As we are family now, Sloan has taken an interest in Jack and Sean's future." Erin led off.

"What kind of interest?" Danny asked while Linda looked inquisitive.

"College, graduate school and beyond." Erin answered.

"In what way?" Linda asked.

"I've established educational Trusts for both Jack and Sean that will pay all of their schooling and living expenses so that they are free to pursue their dreams." Sloan answered.

Danny and Linda were shocked, not knowing what to say.

"So when they are ready for college, this trust pays their tuition, books, living expenses, all of that?" Linda asked.

"Yes. Paige is the Trustee. All the boys have to do is make the grades. This isn't a four year free ride, they have to produce but they are both very intelligent and dedicated students. If Jack wants to be a doctor, it will pay for college and medical school and give him a subsidy while he's an intern and resident. If Sean wants to be a lawyer, it pays through law school unless he wants to pursue a Master's degree in law which it will also cover. If they want to do what I did and obtain a few degrees, they're covered up to the amount in the fund plus whatever income it accumulates over the years." Sloan replied.

"Not to be rude but just out of curiosity, how much is in this Trust?" Danny asked.

Sloan looked at Erin who answered.

"2.5 million each." She said watching her brother and sister-in-law's reactions.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Danny asked.

"You did Danny. Sloan has set up the same trusts for Nicky and each of his nieces and nephews and funded them with the same amount." Erin responded.

"Not that we're ungrateful, but why would you do this?" Danny asked Sloan.

"Because Danny, we're family and Jack and Sean are now my nephews as much as Jason, Matthew and Sebastian are now Erin's." He stated. "By the same token, if you two ever have a problem and need our help, we don't give loans to family. We make gifts. Erin and I are more than happy to help out anyone in our family who requires it. We ask nothing in return but your love. I give away a lot of money to charities each year, but first and foremost, we take care of our own."

Erin watched as the wheels in Danny's head were turning.

"Don't be skeptical Danny, not everyone is playing an angle." She said. "I went to check my bank balance in October to see what I could afford to buy Sloan for his birthday and found that he had wired a million dollars into it so that Nicky and I would be provided for until we were married. That's when he told me about the college funds."

"We don't know what to say except thank you." Danny said as he shook Sloan's hand after which Linda kissed him.

"It's our pleasure. If there's anything you two need, please ask and it will be taken care of. Erin has mentioned that you need at least one new car so when we return home we'd like to take you shopping. I'm sure you both would like to have a new one." Sloan recited as Erin smiled at her brother's flummoxed expression.

Erin spoke next. "I have another suggestion as well. When Sloan and I return home from our honeymoon, we are going to be looking at houses as the condo will be too small for us with a new baby and a live in nanny. We'd like for you two to have it. The boys will each have their own room and you can turn my office back into a guest room."

"I don't know if we can afford to buy it Sis." Danny responded.

"Danny, we aren't selling it to you. It's a gift from us to the two of you." She announced, holding her older brother's hands in hers.

"Sell your house and pocket the equity you have in it." Sloan advised.

"What about Jamie, I mean we don't want him to feel slighted." Danny said.

"He won't be. He loves his loft and it's a big financial obligation to him so before we left, I sent a check to the management company paying his rent for the next 12 months." Erin said. "He's going to sit for the Bar Exam in February and when he passes, Sloan has a part time position open for him so that he can get some experience and have a fallback option if necessary. We'll take care of him in the future but for now, you two are the ones with a family." Erin stated.

"I've already paid off Jamie's student loans and wired the portion of those loans he's already paid, back into his account so he hasn't been forgotten." Sloan informed them.

"We don't know what to say, I mean nothing like this has ever happened to us." Linda said.

"Just say that you'll accept." Erin smiled at her sister-in-law.

"We accept, thank you both so much." Linda said as she starting crying.

Danny came over and gave Sloan a hug and then hugged and kissed his sister.

After they sat down, Sloan further informed them. "Please send Erin this year's tuition statements for the boy's private school. You'll be reimbursed for what you have paid out so far and we'll take care of the balances and future costs of their education until they enter college when the trusts kick in. You can let them know that their Aunt Erin is a strict task master so they better do well or they'll have to answer to her." He teased.

"They already know that she is." Linda laughed as she wiped her eyes.

After they finished their drinks, they headed out looking around for where everyone else had wound up.

Sloan walked ahead with Linda while Danny trailed along with Erin.

"I don't know how to thank you two, saying so just doesn't seem like enough." He told is sister.

"Danny, you've been my protector since the day I was born. Don't you think it's time that you let me look out for you?" She asked.

"It just doesn't seem natural, that's all. I mean, I'm the oldest so I should always look out for you and Jamie." What he left unsaid was that he had failed Joe and Erin could tell that was going through his mind.

She turned and took Danny's face in her hands. "Danny, you did not fail Joe. The corrupt cops who killed him failed Joe, the department, and our family. There was nothing you could have done so let it go or it will eat at you forever. Speaking of which, I haven't even discussed this with Sloan, but I want you to find a private doctor to talk to about Iraq. You don't have to worry about the department shrink noting something in your file, this would be totally off the record and I will pay for it. I want you to find peace Danny. I want my big brother back because he never really came home to me and whatever I can do to help put him back together, I will." She said. "I just watched Sloan go through months of agony over Karen who he thought was dying and he moved heaven and earth to get her diagnosed and treated and now she'll be fine. I want to help you like he helped Karen so please let me."

"Okay, when I get back I'll find someone to talk to, but please don't push me to tell you what happened. I never want any of you to know what I went through over there." He replied.

"That's fair. You can tell me if and when you are ever ready to, there are no strings on my offer, other than you do the work necessary to bring yourself back home to us." She said as she kissed him and put her hand through his arm. "Now let's catch up before everyone thinks that I married you instead of Sloan." She teased.

Sloan and Linda were across the street at The Cellar, an upscale wine bar/eatery where Henry and the three parents were enjoying a bottle of wine.

"Did you two lose your spouse's already?" Frank asked.

"Brother Sister conversation." Linda noted as Danny and Erin walked through the door.

"Where did Jamie and the other four disappear to?" Sloan asked.

"The Caribbean Saloon." Nathan answered.

"Sports Bar." Sloan translated for Erin, Danny and Linda.

"What are you ordering to drink?" Erin asked Sloan.

"Macallan 25." He responded.

"Order a double please and I'll have a sip or two of yours." She informed him.

Sloan and Danny went to the bar to fetch drinks. When they returned, Erin sipped Sloan's scotch. "This is delicious."

"It's your wedding night. One drink won't hurt you." Sloan informed her to which Linda agreed.

"Alright, you twisted my arm. I'll have one of these neat, in a snifter please." She said.

Sloan returned with a snifter as requested. She tasted the scotch and her eyes went wide.

"What is this?" She asked. "It's awesome."

"Like it? It's 35 year old Macallan. They have one bottle. If you're going to enjoy yourself, enjoy the best." He answered.

"What have you four been discussing?" Erin asked the parents and Henry.

"The wedding ceremony, religion, our thoughts on the two of you. How quickly our children have grown before our eyes. Things parents think of as they watch their children go through different life cycle events." Shelley answered.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, especially your words to Sloan." Henry directed to Erin.

"Yes it was, there was a lot of warmth to it." Danny commented.

"So where's this house you are thinking of moving to?" Frank asked.

Sloan gave him the address. "The Ralston's place. I knew it was on the market. They've already dropped their price on it twice. What are they asking for it?"

"2.7 mil." Sloan responded.

"They'll take less. It was on the market for 3.5 million last year. They've wanted to move to Florida for two years. Walk in with a Cashier's check made out for two million and the closing documents and they'll take it on the spot. They paid less than one million for it ten years ago."

"Does it help to mention who we are in relation to you?" Erin asked.

"It couldn't hurt but keep that in your back pocket should you need to negotiate." Frank smiled. "Are you going to put your condo on the market?" Frank asked?

"No, we're giving it to Danny and Linda." Erin smiled.

"Thought so." Frank grinned back. "Very generous of you both."

"I've also taken care of Jamie's rent for the next year and Sloan's paid off his student loans. He can start building a nest egg and when he gets married, we'll find him a place as well." Erin said. "Plus, he's going to take the Bar Exam in February. We want him to have an option in life should the need ever arise."

Frank looked up at Sloan. "You know, when I first met you I thought you would take my daughter away from us, but you have been nothing but been generous and kind to our family and I want you to know how much I appreciate that, and how much it means to me that you've made Erin so happy. I often wondered if I would ever again see her eyes sparking like they are tonight."

"Thank you Frank. She's special and once I figure out where she's placed all the land mines, I'll do just fine by her." He joked.

"Excuse me, what land mines?" Erin asked after folding her arms.

"First rule of marriage son. Quit while you're behind." Nathan laughed.

"He must have been a brat growing up." Erin commented to Shelley.

"No, Karen and Lynne take those honors. Sloan and Paige were the quiet ones." She smiled.

"That's hard to imagine. He's such a naughty boy at times." Erin teased her husband.

"Must be because you bring it out in him." Frank teased.

"I'm sure Erin was an angel." Sloan replied.

"Let's see. She fought with Danny constantly, bossed Joe around continuously and was a persistent mother hen to Jamie." Frank replied.

"Take a look at my bedroom door next time you're at the house. It's full of marks from all the things she would throw at me." Danny noted.

"The boys learned about women's footwear from all the shoes she threw at Danny." Linda teased.

Erin smiled. "He's lucky I never hit him with one." She smirked.

"That's because you couldn't aim." Danny responded.

"I did too aim but not to hit you or Mom would have blistered my butt and after seeing her do that to you and Joe plenty of times, I was smart enough to make my point without jeopardizing my ability to sit at the dinner table." She retorted, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Sloan and Karen could get into some good yelling matches but he never once touched her and it was usually Karen who started it. He never fought with Paige or Lynne, in fact, he was a very kind older brother to all of his sisters." Shelley advised. "All three are excellent swimmers because he taught them. He used to live in our pool and there were many times when at midnight Nathan or I would almost have to drag him out of it, and he'd be right back in it first thing in the morning."

"Most of that physique I'm sure you love to hold at night is from him swimming many thousands of laps." Nathan grinned at Erin. "All the strength training he did was developed on top of an already muscular swimmer's frame."

"Guilty on that one." Erin smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband and leaned into his back.

"I think that's my cue that my wife would like some alone time. We'll go find the others and say goodnight. See you all in the morning." Sloan said as he and Erin headed out.

"They really do make a wonderful couple." Linda noted.

"Yes they do." Frank affirmed.

After spending some time with their remaining siblings, Erin and Sloan returned to their suite.

"We've already consummated our marriage." He joked.

"That was a quickie and you know it. I want the full experience on my wedding night husband so get to it." She mockingly ordered.

"Ok, if that's what you want, be prepared." He warned her.

The first thing he did was to brush out Erin's thick hair which helped her to relax. Next he gave Erin her second massage of the day, which she enjoyed far more than her earlier one at the spa. Then he applied a combination of hot wax and cold ice to her body in order to stimulate her senses. Finally, he took his time bringing her to the edge but not letting her cross over into the pleasure zone. When she finally did, the intensity and magnitude of her rapture was like nothing she had ever experienced and she felt as if her mind had traveled into another dimension.

Fully spent and yet exhilarated, she repeated the process on Sloan, drawing him out and making him experience the same sensations until achieving the same results.

She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Wow." She said. "Where in the hell did you learn that?" She asked.

"Sorry, but I can't disclose that information or you won't need me anymore." He teased.

"Just when I think I know you, another side of you pops up like a Jack in the box to surprise me yet again." She said as she squeezed him tightly to her.

The next morning Erin awoke to find she was alone. "Where are you?" She asked.

"Downstairs. I'll be up in a minute."

Sloan returned and went into the safe and withdrew a small packet which he handed to Erin.

"Now that you are my wife, you'll need these." He said handing it to her.

She opened up the packet and removed a black Amex Centurion card, along with its Visa and MasterCard counterparts plus a DiscoverCard all bearing her name.

"My bills go to Lynne who pays them but the ones on these cards will come to you so that your purchases remain private however the account you'll pay them from is managed by Lynne so if you need it replenished, just let her know."

She also found fifty fresh $100 bills. "Spending money if you need it." He smiled.

"Sloan, I can't take this." She said.

"Remember, you're my wife now. No arguing." He said.

She kissed him. "Thank you. I didn't marry you for this, I married you for you." She informed him.

"Part of the package. You don't need to keep trying to convince me that you're not a gold digger, I know that, but over time, you are going to become enveloped in my lifestyle and that takes funding so now you have it." He said. "Also, how much of the million I wired you did you spend so far?"

"About $30,000, why?" She asked.

"I'll have Lynne transfer another $50,000 into the account. I want to be sure you always have the full balance as an emergency fund if you need it." He answered. "Now, we need to have a talk with Jamie and Nicky today and then we have completed our family obligations."

They headed over to Nicky's suite and knocked on the door. She answered and was in her usual perky mood.

They headed in and sat down in the living room.

Erin informed her about the educational trust and that as a 4.0 student, she now had a myriad of colleges to choose from and that student loans and scholarships were no longer a deciding factor.

"You mean that I can go wherever I want? She shockingly inquired.

"Yes, and you can live on campus or afford a nice place on your own." Erin answered. "All you have to do is keep up the good work and you'll never have to worry about funding your education." She smiled

"I had planned on NYU or Columbia." Nicky announced.

"And that's fine if you really want to go there, but it's a big world Nicky and you're on the cusp of your future. You may want to look at going abroad or maybe Harvard or Stanford." Sloan advised.

"Or Michigan." She grinned.

"Even Michigan." He smiled back.

"This is kind of a shock to me. I hadn't even thought about going anywhere outside of New York City." She said. "Other than here, I've only been to San Francisco."

"You have to begin sending out applications within the next two months, so you may want to begin making a list of potential schools and sitting down with us to review them." Erin told her.

"Ok, I'll get started on that today." She smiled.

"No you won't, it can wait until you get home. We have another two days here and you're going to enjoy them." Sloan informed her.

Sloan then produced a gold Amex, Visa and MasterCard for her. "These are in your name, but the bills go to your mother, so she will be reviewing your purchases. Use them wisely. Also, feel free to let us know if you need any cash for any reason. From now you have an allowance of $100 per week while you're still in high school. Here's $500 to get you started."

Nicky hugged and kissed both of her parents and thanked them profusely.

"Those credit cards are a big responsibility, and I will be watching how you use them, and I will want receipts so that we can go over your spending. I want to be sure that you learn the mature way to use them." Erin instructed.

"I know Mom, and mostly I would use these for school related things, but what if I'm out with my friends for coffee or dinner?" She asked.

"That's what they are for." Erin answered. "If you have questions about purchasing any big ticket item such as a new phone or iPad, ask one of us first. They aren't a ticket to a shopping spree."

As they headed out from Nicky's suite, Erin looked over. "That was very generous of you." She said. "How much are the limits?"

"$5,000 per card. The Amex has a monthly spending limit. She can't get into too much trouble that way." He smiled.

"No ATM privileges?" Erin asked.

"Not yet. Does she have a debit card?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I'll have Lynne wire another $500 into her account. She can use that for ATM emergencies." He stated.

Next they met with Jamie.

Suffice to say that he was shocked when informed that his bank balance had just increased by over $38,000 and that his student loan balances were gone as was his rent obligation for the next 12 months.

"I'm stunned. I never expected." He stammered.

"I'll let your sister handle this one." Sloan laughed.

Erin leaned in. "You know how special you are to me as I raised you. I want to be sure that your mind is focused on staying safe, being the best that you can be and on looking out for your future. For now, that means passing the Bar Exam and putting in some part time hours at Silver & Silver to see how you like practicing law. You have a good head on your shoulders because I've made sure that it's stayed that way. In return, I will ensure that you are looked after and whatever you need, come to us and we will take care of it, including a new car as the one you have looks like it will break down any day. When we return from our honeymoon, we'll take you shopping so get some idea of what you'd like. I also want you to know that when we move to our new house in Bay Ridge, that we are giving Danny and Linda our Condo. When you have a wife and family, we will buy you a place as well." Erin informed Jamie.

"I can't thank you both enough. I really am stumped for words other than to say I love you both and I am very grateful." He said, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Come here." Erin told him as she held her baby brother close. "That's what family is for, to take care of one another." She said as he hugged her back.

"Thank you Sloan." He said as the two men hugged. "My pleasure, just remember, take care of yourself out there or big sister becomes big meanie." He teased.

"He already knows what's in store for him if screws up." Erin warned.

"Yeah, that's one night I never want to relive." He said.

"Just let Erin know if there is a final interest payment due on your loan and we'll cover it. She estimated the payoff fairly accurately." Sloan advised.

"When you get back, maybe you can help me invest the money you just gave me. I don't need that kind of cash just sitting in the bank, especially as my rent and loans are paid." He said.

"We'll be happy to. Come over one night and we'll sit down after dinner. Prepare a budget based on your present net income and itemized monthly expenses and we'll decide what reserves you should carry and what you can afford to invest." Erin informed him as they got up to leave.

Erin and Sloan walked up to Frank and Henry who were lounging by the pool. "Interested in attending church today?" Erin asked.

"We had thought about it but I think missing one Sunday will be okay." He answered. "Hard to get everyone together when they just want to enjoy the time we have left here." He said.

"In that case, we are going to go change into our swim suits and hit the pool." She replied.

They changed and headed over to the kiddy pool where they hopped in to play with their niece and younger nephews.

Being around the two younger ones increased Erin's desire to be a mother again and she looked forward to August when she would hold a new life in her arms which she helped create.

That afternoon they got a volleyball game going on the beach.

Danny and Karen captained.

Danny immediately picked Sloan and Karen countered with Frank. This gave each team a 6'5" player.

Danny also chose Samantha, who was 5'10" while Karen countered her daughter with Erin, also at 5'10"

Danny took Ben at 5'9" while Karen countered with Alan at 5'9"

Danny picked Jamie at 5'9" and Karen took Jason at 6'

Danny next picked Nathan at 5'5" while Karen countered with Paige at the same height.

Danny chose Lynne at 5'2" while Karen took Linda at 5'6"

Danny finished with Nicky at 5' while Karen took her husband David at 5'6".

From a height perspective, Karen had the clear edge but Danny didn't just choose for height, but for grit and he felt he had the tenacious players.

Henry would referee.

Frank and Sloan lined up along the front to cancel one another as did Samantha and Erin and Jason and Jamie.

They played to 21.

Danny was surprised by Nathan's agility, being almost 81, the man was in great shape and very quick on his feet, plus he had a dynamite serve.

At one point, Sloan spiked the ball right into Erin's ass as she was turning away which brought about a delay of game while she chased him screaming foul among other things including threats about what she would do to him that night.

Of course when Sloan served and changed arms after the first two points he won, she began crying foul which Henry overruled.

The score wasn't even close with Team Danny winning 21 – 12.

After the game, everyone headed back to the pool to cool off while Sloan maintained his distance from his wife who began acting sweet and cooing for a kiss. He knew better. She even went into the pool after him but he was a fantastic swimmer and easily kept his distance.

"Come on sweetheart, I forgive you." She smiled.

"If you believe that Sloan, I've got a bridge in Brooklyn to sell you." Danny warned.

"Shut up Danny." Erin retorted.

Sloan finally bowed to the inevitable and came over and kissed his wife who then tried to dunk him in under water, but instead he dove beneath her and scooped her up and held her in the air over his head like she was a weight he was used to lifting.

"Please Sloan, put me down." She begged.

"Tell me why I should." He asked.

"Because I love you." She smiled.

"Enough that you tried to dunk me?" He inquired.

"I wouldn't have really done that." She replied trying to act innocent.

"Sure you wouldn't have. Hey Danny, how much for that bridge?" He joked.

"Put me down or you're in deep you know what." She ordered.

"You want me to put you down?" He asked.

"Right now." She ordered.

"Are you sure?" He verified.

"Yes, let go of me." She demanded.

"As you wish." He let go and watched her splash into the water.

She popped back up with the look of pure evil on her face.

"You said let go so I complied." He grinned.

"Come here." She ordered but he smartly swam away and hopped out of the pool.

"You'll have to come home sometime tonight." She yelled.

"By then you'll cool off." He responded.

"Don't count on it." She said as she turned around and splashed Danny.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"For being a big butinsky."

Jamie went to say something but she stared him down.

"Not one word if you know what's good for you." She warned.

Everyone went to change and get ready for the evening which Sloan had arranged.

He had already showered and changed when Erin came into the suite.

"Calm down yet?" He asked.

"Yes, come give me a kiss." She said.

He went over and kissed her. "I'll deal with you later tonight." She said.

The evening event was a four hour dinner cruise through Drake's Passage which passed through the British Virgin Islands. There was live music, excellent cuisine and a spectacular view from the upper deck.

They passed around the west and then the north side of St. John before crossing into the territorial waters of the British Virgin Islands.

Sloan pointed out Tortola which was the BVI's equivalent of St. Thomas. The boat then turned north to Jost Van Dyke, an island about the size of St. John to the north of Tortola which hosted many festivals and events among the tourists and locals from both the British and U.S. Virgins.

This was the reception part of the wedding and everyone danced and had a good time.

The boat docked back at Red Hook at 11:30 p.m. and they all returned back to the Grand Resort where the kids were promptly shuffled off to bed and the adults spent the next two hours enjoying the quiet solitude of the resort, the fresh Caribbean air and a final drink and for some, a cigar.

When Erin and Sloan returned to their suite, she led him upstairs and pushed him on the bed before sitting on top of his chest and pinning his face between her knees.

"Now that I have your complete attention, I believe we have some things to discuss." She malevolently grinned.

Sloan fell asleep with Erin lying on his back, her arms firmly wrapped around him.

Monday was everyone's final full day on the island and there was no set schedule so everyone fended for themselves. Most elected to just relax and soak up as much sun as they could before heading back to the gloomy weather of New York City and the colder bleaker winter that had enveloped Detroit. Others were off to Coral World or had gone shopping.

Sloan was relieved their family was heading home the next day as trying to entertain everyone was becoming a major project and he was starting to feel like the program director for a family camp. What he really wanted was some solitude with his wife. Erin wanted time alone with her husband as well.

"That's why it was called a honeymoon." She thought to herself.

That night, the Grand Resort held a beach buffet dinner which appealed to everyone. The bonfires were lit and tiki torches had been impaled along the beach to add to the intimacy of the atmosphere.

Sloan watched with amusement as a couple of guys in their early 20's tried hitting up Erin as she waited in line for her prime rib. She kindly rebuffed them and one took the hint, but when the second one didn't she put her arm around him and took him aside from the other diners waiting in line.

He observed Erin showing the kid her wedding ring and then she pointed to Sloan who waived, but then she said something else and the kid turned pale and his entire body language changed. He started to leave, but Erin said something else to him and then led him by the hand to the buffet line and waited while he was served.

When she returned to the table, he asked what that was about.

"I'll tell you later." She bemusedly grinned as she watched the young man head over to a table of his friends.

There was live music for entertainment and the family enjoyed their final evening in the tropics.

Sloan and Erin excused themselves and took a walk around the property while they puffed on cigars.

"So tell me what happened." He asked.

"He obviously thought I was a cougar and when I twice politely declined his advances, he didn't get the hint, so I took him aside so as not to embarrass him and I showed him my wedding ring, pointed to you and informed him that we were married on this beach 48 hours ago and that while I appreciated being noticed, that I wasn't interested and that if he couldn't behave himself, I'd have to take him back to his room and give him an attitude adjustment which he would not find appealing. He started to walk away and I told him no, that he was here to have dinner and that he would do so while acting like an adult and that if I had to sit him down and feed him like a child in front of his friends that I would." She replied.

"Sounds like you gave him a verbal dose of saltpeter." Sloan chuckled.

"When he's an old man, I'm sure he'll still remember me." She laughed.

A half hour later they headed back to the beach and Erin detoured to see if they young lad had eaten his dinner as instructed. When she saw that his plate had hardly been touched she leaned in, said something to him and watched as he started to eat. She patted him on the head and then left.

Sloan shook his head knowing exactly what had been said.

"I don't believe in wasting food so I told him he had ten minutes to clean his plate or a certain part of his anatomy would end up looking as rare as his meat." She said.

"Now you're just playing with his head." Sloan teased.

"Yeah, but it's so much fun." She smiled.

When the band segued into some slower music, Erin and Sloan danced beneath the stars as the soft breezed gently caressed them. Afterwards she danced with Jamie and then Danny before finishing up with Frank, Nathan and Henry. Sloan danced with his mother and each of his sisters.

When the tempo went back up, Erin pulled Jason up and Samantha grabbed Sloan and as they cut a rug on the beach, everyone clapped.

Danny led The Hustle followed by his Travolta imitation as the Bee Gees "Staying Alive" was played.

When the band began playing New Kids on the Block's 'Hanging Tough', he left the floor complaining "I don't dance to that crap."

The next morning the family met for breakfast. Checkout was at 11:00 a.m. and the _Clipper Emerald Rose_ was scheduled to be wheels up by noon on her way to St. Croix to refuel, arriving back into New York City by 2:30 p.m. and then into Detroit by 4:00 p.m.

Sloan and Erin took the Jeep to the airport and said their farewells as their loved ones boarded the plane. The last to board was Nicky. "We'll be home a week from Sunday so behave for grandpa." Erin instructed.

"I will Mom. I love you both." She said as she sprinted up the air stairs.

They watched as the four engines each came to life and then the jet began to taxi.

Sloan hugged Erin and began to sing part of a folk song from his youth.

"_Out on runway number nine, big seven oh seven set to go. And I'm stuck here in the grass, where the cold winds blow. Now the liquor tasted good, and the women all were fast, there she goes my friend, she''ll be rollin' down at last._

_Hear the mighty engines roar, see the silver wing on high. She's away and westward bound, far above the clouds she'll fly. Where the morning rain don't fall, and the sun always shines. She'll be flying o'er my home, in about three hours time._"

The vintage 707 took off into the west on runway Two Eight and as she began her climb out over the Caribbean Sea, Erin and Sloan smiled as she wagged her wings goodbye before turning northwest towards the exit of the Virgin Passage, her proud Pan Am logo slowly disappearing from view.

"Now our real honeymoon can begin." Erin said as she pulled Sloan to her and kissed him.

By the time they were finishing their dinner later that night, the ancient jet would be back in her Albuquerque hangar long after having safely and luxuriously delivered her precious cargo back home.

-30-


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 17:

Erin and Sloan spent the next four days and nights aboard a crewed 54 foot catamaran with three other couples, sailing around the British Virgin Islands.

They spent a day at the Baths on Virgin Gorda, a night enjoying the festivities on Yost Van Dyke and day of shopping while exploring Tortola. Most importantly, the other three couples were in their 40's and early 50's as well and the eight vacationers enjoyed one another's company over afternoons of snorkeling and swimming, one of them at Horseshoe Reef on Anegada, as well as evenings of excellently prepared meals, drinks and of course, cigars.

Their nights were spent enjoying the gentle lull of the ocean and the peace and solitude afforded them, far from the prying eyes of their family and the public.

Many a dream was discussed as well as making plans for their future.

One of the crew had brought along his Gibson acoustic guitar which he lent Sloan one night as everyone sat around singing folk songs from their youth. Erin loved how he played and many of the songs he sang were from before she had been born, but none the less she found herself floating along to the rhythm of the music and the sound of his voice.

Erin still felt as if she were a princess in a fairy tale, going back to the night she was transported to the ball in her coach, her handsome Prince Charming meeting her in his white dinner jacket to take her on adventures to places far away. Her life now extended far beyond the Park Slope and Bay Ridge regions of Brooklyn and she was exploring a world that was entirely new to her, all thanks to the precious man whom she now held securely in her arms as they lay in bed after their final day of sailing.

On Saturday, they arrived back into St. Thomas where they caught a private jet to San Juan, Puerto Rico and boarded the Cunard Liner _Queen Mary 2_ which would transport them to the southern Caribbean and such islands as St. Lucia, St. Maarten, Antigua and Barbados.

They entered the Queen's Suite which would be their home for the next seven nights. Erin was amazed at its opulence and there was an ice bucket bearing a bottle of Krug champagne along with fresh strawberries awaiting them.

"No way that I'm turning that down, I'll definitely have one glass to toast my husband with." She excitedly uttered.

Sloan picked her up and carried her over to the bed where he gently laid her down before kissing her passionately. "Welcome aboard your highness." He teased.

She pulled him down next to her and rolled over, snuggling in as she felt his arms envelope her.

"This has been a wonderful time. I almost don't want to have to return to the real world." She said.

"We can always book a 90 day cruise on this beast and sail around the world." He informed her.

"Maybe in a couple of years once Nicky and the baby are both settled in life, we can at least get away for a month." She gently responded.

"All it takes is for you to let me know when and we're off." He told her as he held her to him.

Two hours later they were awakened by the ship's horn announcing its departure from port. They quickly went to their balcony and stood outside waiving to those on shore as the majestic liner slowly departed San Juan.

Erin had often seen the _Queen Mary 2_ in her home port of Brooklyn, New York as she was visible from both the foot of Manhattan and from the western shoreline of Brooklyn as Erin headed from her office to her father's house in Bay Ridge. Many a time Erin had looked out of Frank's office window on the 14th Floor of One Police Plaza and observed the mighty ship's graceful lines while wondering what it would be like to sail on such a majestic vessel and now here she was experiencing it for herself.

It was 5:00 p.m. Atlantic Standard Time and in one hour it would be exactly one week since she and Sloan were married and she marveled at how quickly time flew by as you grew older, but she only need remember back to August 12th of last year when she met her love for the first time, to understand just what a fast track she had been on.

Five and a half months later she was deeply in love, pregnant, happy, constantly horny and for the first time in her life, enjoying herself beyond her wildest dreams.

As Erin held Sloan tightly to her, she looked up at him and smiled an inviting smile, before nodding her head in the direction of their bed. She had an insatiable need to express herself to him. Meeting their fellow vacationers could wait, her immediate urge for physical love could not. Erin took Sloan by the hand and as the warm breezes of the Caribbean Sea kissed her bare skin, she made sure that her husband fully and exhaustively comprehended that he was very much loved.

The cruise was a whirlwind of eating, dancing, sightseeing and soaking up the sun. Nights were spent coupled together and by the end of the cruise, poor Sloan was looking a tad worse for wear as Erin had worn him out.

All too soon the following Saturday had arrived and at 5:00 p.m. Mike was pulling up in front of Frank's house so that they could pick up Nicky. Erin was back in the real world and on Monday she would go from the peace and tranquility of the Caribbean Sea back into the lion's den of the criminal justice system that served the county of New York, New York.

As she entered her childhood home, Erin felt different, as if she were returning a completely new person, no longer subject to the whims of her father, her church and the demands put on her by the Reagan family for all that had been left behind two weeks ago. She realized that after almost 43 years, she was finally an adult who could enter the home of her youth without feeling like she had become a teenager again.

Nicky ran into her mother's arms and then she hugged and kissed Sloan. "I missed you both so much" She exclaimed.

"We missed you too sweetheart, did you behave yourself?" Erin asked.

"Unlike you at her age, Nicky was an angel." Henry responded as he and Frank walked over to welcome back the newlyweds.

Erin was sporting a bronze tan and Frank couldn't notice how healthy and vigorous she appeared. His son-in-law on the other hand, while sporting a deep tan, looked like he could use a vacation and Frank smiled as he understood why. Women failed to comprehend that they performed the less exhaustive portion of the physical act and it was the poor male who tired out while the female drew his strength, especially at their present ages when Sloan was 30 years past his prime and Erin had only recently come into hers.

"Welcome home kids." Frank said as he kissed Erin and hugged Sloan.

Erin spent the next half hour filling everyone in on their activities as well as to the contrasts between the charter yacht and the mighty ocean liner.

Finally, it was time to leave as they wished to get home and unpack prior to heading out for dinner with Nicky.

Once back in the Escalade, Sloan asked Mike to take a drive around the block so that he and Erin could view the exterior of the house on Harbor Lane. They both liked it and felt this would be a nice neighborhood to live in, and in which to raise their family for half of the year.

They had decided that they would spend Memorial Day weekend through the Sunday following Thanksgiving in Michigan and the rest of the year in New York City, flying back and forth as necessary for the different family, holiday and religious events they would attend.

The winters and springs were much warmer in New York than Detroit and there was no way either of them wanted to miss the fall season in Michigan. New York City summers were hot and humid and it would be a shame not to make full use of the pool and the extensive grounds of their Bloomfield Hills residence during those months.

"I'll call our agent when we get home and see what information she has. If it's a go, we can have a look inside and have an inspection performed. If it passes then Lynne can wire me the funds for a cashier's check the same day. I can have someone at the office prepare the closing documents within an hour as well as perform the title work." Sloan stated.

Erin snuggled into him. "It could be ours by the end of next week." She smiled.

"And then the fun of remodeling and decorating begins." He teased.

"What do you think Nicky?" Erin asked.

"It's beautiful but I'll be gone next year, so I'll probably never really live in it." She said in a sad voice.

"Nicky, wherever we live is your home and you will always have your own room to come home to and I am sure that when there are breaks during the year, you will want to return because even if you don't miss us, which you will, you'll want to see your baby brother or sister." Sloan said as he hugged her and she smiled in return.

Erin watched as the two most important people in her life reached an understanding. Nicky was not being cast out but instead, being made secure in the knowledge that she would always be a part of their family no matter where her young life may take her.

Once their luggage was unloaded, Erin and Sloan made a grocery list and he and Mike headed off to do the shopping. When they returned, Erin told Mike to head home, that she would be happy to cook dinner and just stay home with her family. She'd eaten out enough in the past two weeks to last her a month.

During dinner, Nicky produced a credit card receipt and gave it to her mother. "I took grandpa and pops out for dinner one night last week since they had to put up with me while you were gone." She said.

Erin smiled at her daughter. "Now that was a responsible use of your credit card and we are proud of you for being so thoughtful." She said. "So, have you done any research as to colleges?"

"Yes, and I have five in mind, but I'm not sure if I really want to leave you two and move away." She said.

"That's a decision only you can make sweetheart, you know if it were up to me I'd keep you with us until you were at least 40." Erin seriously replied.

"Ok, maybe for not that long. For now, I have Columbia, NYU, Harvard, Princeton and" she looked at Sloan "The University of Michigan." She smiled.

"Why would you want to go there? Nobody good ever came out of that place." He said.

"If you really feel that way, I could always apply to Ohio State." Nicky teased back.

"Now if you did that, I may have to tickle you until you withdrew that statement and apologized for uttering such heresy." He responded. "You obviously spent too much time talking with Terry. He has corrupted your well-ordered mind."

Erin smiled at the two of them. "Tell us what about each one of these fine institutions interests you most, and your three reasons for selecting them." She stated.

"What it came down to in the end was three major factors. Location as to NYU, Columbia and Princeton. Relatives having previously attended as to Harvard, NYU, Columbia, and Michigan, and finally you have a much better chance getting into the graduate schools if you attend their undergrad schools. Columbia, Harvard and yes, even Michigan, have outstanding law schools." She answered. "

"Very well-reasoned Nicky. So if you combine these three factors which schools do you select in a 1-5 order?" Sloan asked.

"The most important category is what school will give me the best stepping stone to its law school. As such, relatives who went there becomes a less critical category so now it's do I want to remain close to home or do I want to spread my wings. If I look objectively at my choices, my two best options are Columbia and Michigan, though a Harvard law education does carry a certain aura about it." She said.

"True, and that's something to consider when you're looking to begin your career. Before we bought out Pearson-Specter they would only hire Harvard Law graduates." Sloan noted.

"Yes, but look at you and your sisters and dad. You've all done very well practicing law and none of you went to Harvard." She replied.

"That's also true, so right now if you had to make your choice, which one would you pick?" Erin asked.

Nicky looked at Sloan. "Hail to the Victors." She grinned.

"So Michigan is your first choice and then?" Sloan asked as he smiled.

"Columbia, Princeton, Harvard and NYU. I'll also apply to Yale and Cornell just to be safe.

"Okay then, it looks like you have a plan. If you need any help from us filling out your applications, let us know." Erin said.

"The nice thing about Michigan is that you two will be there for the fall semester and if I ever have a problem after you head back here, I know that I can call Aunt Paige or Aunt Lynne. They've already invited me to feel free to spend weekends with them if I become bored or lonely." Nicky said.

"That's very sweet of them, and I'm sure Samantha will still be in grad school next year so you'll have her as well." Sloan stated.

"I have something else that I've been thinking about and I talked with grandpa about it while you two were away." Nicky announced.

"Sure sweetheart, what is it?" Erin asked

"In the past five years I've seen my father maybe a dozen times and even then, he's not really there with me and he never really was there for me growing up. He's a sperm donor for all it matters. You two are going to have a baby and even though you are keeping your name professionally, you're changing your last name, aren't you mom?" She asked.

"Yes honey, I am." Erin answered knowing where this was going.

"This is my family now, so I want to know if Sloan would adopt me as his daughter." Nicky asked while addressing her step-father.

Erin looked at him as well wondering how he would approach this, but she need not have worried as she immediately saw the big smile that began to form on his face and his blue eyes began to radiate warmth.

"Nicky, I would be honored to." He said as he went over and picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Jack Boyle's loss is most certainly my gain however, your father would need to consent and your mom is shaking her head no, so that may not happen. If I may suggest, as the process would take at least six months to complete and you'll be eighteen by then and won't need his consent, we could do what's known as an adult adoption which only requires that you and I agree to it and it's a much speedier process, is that okay with you?" He asked.

"Definitely." She said.

"What did your grandpa say?" Erin asked.

"He said that it would be nice to finally have the name Boyle expunged from his life." Nicky laughed.

"I can imagine what your Uncle Danny would say." Erin said.

"We'll find out in six months." Nicky replied.

Sloan's phone began ringing and he recognized the number. "Realtor" he told Erin before answering.

After the call, he sat back down. "She said the house is in very good condition. It's dated and needs a new kitchen, bathrooms and overall remodeling but it's sound and everything works. The roof is only four years old and the pool was overhauled three years ago, new surface, plumbing and pump system. The HVAC system was also replaced three years ago and new windows were installed last year. He's willing to come down to 2.2 mil but that's his rock bottom price. She informed them that she has a client who may be interested in seeing it tomorrow and they said that was fine, so what would you like to do?"

Erin grinned. "Need you ask? Let's go over tomorrow before we go to Dad's house for dinner. Nicky would you like to join us?" She asked.

"Sure!" She excitedly responded.

Sloan called his realtor back and told her to make an appointment for 1:00 p.m. Sunday.

"We better see what this place needs before we turn it over to Danny and Linda. I don't want them stuck with any repairs." Sloan noted.

"Everything here is fine. The Condo Association is responsible for the roof and the skin of the building, and the appliances are only five years old. We can cover any redecorating costs such as wallpaper, paint and carpet but other than that, they should be fine with their furniture and they will have the equity from their house to use to buy what they need." Erin said. "Besides, I may leave a few pieces for them depending on what we want to use in the new house."

"Okay but we can pay the first year's monthly association fees as part of the title transfer." Sloan noted.

"You are too generous. I'm going to have to rein in your spending habits and teach you the value of money." She stated.

"Lynne hasn't succeeded in all these years, what makes you think you can?" He sarcastically inquired.

"You have to live with me." Erin firmly replied.

"Here's where I play tugboat and pull you around the underwater mines." Nicky teased.

"Message received. I can't win so don't try." Sloan responded.

"Bingo." Erin smiled.

That night when they went upstairs, Erin led Sloan by the hand and laid him in bed. "Do you remember what I said the night before you flew to Detroit?" She asked.

"That the next time we made love in this bed it would be as husband and wife." He smiled.

They proceeded to christen their marital bed.

The next afternoon, Erin, Nicky and Sloan pulled up in front of the house on Harbor Lane where their realtor was waiting.

Sloan made the introductions and they headed to the front door. After making the introductions to the owners, they began to look around, Sloan and Erin both taking notes. Sloan inquired as to the HVAC unit, the pool machinery and the other engineering appliances which kept the house running. The answers he received appeared to be in order. The basement was dry with no smell of mold or mildew but it was not finished. This would be one of the major projects for Sloan believed that a basement should be another level of the house to be used or it was simply wasted space.

Erin paid closer attention to the bathrooms, fixtures, appliances and the living spaces.

Sloan went outside to examine the interior of the garage. Again, nice shape but it needed an interior cleaning and probably a new door motor. The springs were rusted which led him to believe they were wearing out.

He also looked at the pointing and brick work and determined that it would need some attention as most people failed to realize that the mortar deteriorated over time. The window seals all looked good as did the driveway pavement. The tall chimney would need an inspection and most likely a cleaning before it could be safely used and the entire house would need an alarm and fire detection system installed.

After a half hour of looking around, Erin and Sloan excused themselves and compared notes.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Overall it's in very good condition. It needs some work as we thought but not as much as it could have. I see from your notes that much of it is cosmetic. My issues are the hardwood floors will all need to be sanded. The varnish is starting to pit and I don't like varnished floors. Other than that, new kitchen appliances and a complete makeover on the master bathroom which is spacious enough to do what we want." She noted.

"I want to redo the garage and finish the basement." He noted.

"Factor that into what we're going to have to spend to bring it up to our standards." She stated.

"Should we make an offer or wait for an inspection?" He asked.

"Make the offer and tell them it's conditional on passing." She said.

Sloan and Erin returned to meet with the Ralstons.

"It's a beautiful house and we are interested. Of course, any offer we present is conditional upon passing the requisite inspections in order to certify the Warranty Deed requirements." Erin said.

"We understand." Mrs. Ralston replied.

"We have been informed that you are asking 2.2 million. As you know, mortgages, paperwork, title searches and the like can take up to a month until a closing date is set. I am the managing partner of one of New York City's largest law firms and I have a complete staff at my disposal that can get everything accomplished in 24 hours. As for payment, I can have a Cashier's Check in the sum of 2 Million Dollars for you at the time we close. No mortgages, no delays. In other words, assuming we can have the inspection within the next day or two, and the title work comes up clean, we can close on the sale by Friday." Sloan stated.

"Excuse us a moment." Mr. Ralston said as he and his wife went into another room. When they returned he counter offered. "$2.15 Million." He said.

"Mr. Ralston, my last name is Reagan. My father is Frank Reagan, the Police Commissioner and he lives around the corner. I'm sure you know him."

"Very well in fact. I've seen both he and your grandfather many times taking walks."

"I grew up in that house so you can imagine that my father and I both are very familiar with this area. We know what you paid for this house ten years ago and we also understand that while it is a beautiful house, it needs work. It's been on the market for two years and we are prepared to put cash money in your hands. My husband has made you a fair offer, but he doesn't haggle nor will I allow him to. If you're not interested in accepting our offer we'll look elsewhere." Erin concluded.

"I understand Ms. Reagan, but from our perspective, we know what the values are for houses in this area and within the market. We've already dropped our price four times and we firmly set 2.2 Million as the lowest we would go. Now we've dropped it another fifty thousand." He responded.

"As I said, we can acknowledge your situation and perhaps you'll have another offer, be it tomorrow or next week, or next month. Maybe the buyer will be approved for a mortgage and maybe he won't be. My husband was a starting major league pitcher for 30 years. In baseball the batters he faced got three strikes. In business, he allows only one. If we leave, that will be the strike in this deal and we will move on. How about we take a walk and come back in a few minutes so that you and your wife may discuss this." Erin said.

Erin, Sloan and Nicky stepped outside. "Forget criminal law, I'm putting you in our Mergers and Acquisitions department." Sloan remarked, clearly impressed with Erin's negotiating skills.

They walked to the corner and saw Danny and Linda pulling up at Frank's.

Danny saw them and waived and walked over.

"Welcome home." He smiled as he kissed Erin and Nicky and hugged Sloan. "What are you doing over here?" He asked.

Erin pointed out the house. "Giving the owner a moment to reflect on our offer."

"Your sister is one mean negotiator. We'll tell you the story at dinner." Sloan chuckled.

"Come on Nicky, walk back with me. I don't want your mom teaching you any bad habits." Danny smirked.

After five minutes the Realtor came out to speak with them.

"He's down to 2.1 Million but won't go a penny less. I think she wants to take your offer but he's being stubborn."

Sloan looked at Erin. "Foul tip?" He queried.

"Ok, 2.1 it is." She smiled back and kissed him. "But I'm taking the extra $100,000 out of your allowance for the next 20 years."

"Gee Mom, that's $100 a week." He protested.

"Quit whining or I'll potch you." She grinned.

Sloan told the realtor to accept the counter-offer and put the offer in writing and to arrange the inspection and call him when everything was complete. In the meantime he'd run the Title Search and get the sale documents drafted.

They climbed back in their car and made the 30 second drive over to Frank's.

Erin walked in smiling from ear to ear.

"Did you get it?" Frank asked.

"We did. Stubborn old goat came down to 2.1 so Sloan caved in." She said.

"Me, you're the one who approved it." He countered.

"Only because you wanted us to have it so badly." She grinned.

"Quite while you're behind." Frank, Danny and Linda all said at once.

"Assuming it passes inspection, we'll close on Friday. They want 45 days to vacate so we'll get some of that back in rent. Figure we take a couple of months to renovate and it's ready by June." Sloan stated.

"Then once we're out of the condo, it's all yours." She said to Danny and Linda. "We'll cover the cost of carpet, wallpaper and paint. I may leave some furniture for you too once we decide what we are taking, but as soon as we close, you can begin making your plans." Erin concluded.

"Erin, Sloan, thank you both so much. We really don't know what to say other than we love you and we thank you, from all of us." Linda said.

"We still have to go shopping tomorrow night after work, so figure out what you want." Sloan said.

Jamie showed up next and was excited at the news. "So, I'll have a big choice to make when I stay over in Brooklyn. My old room here or my new room there." He smiled.

"If you're in our home, you won't be allowed to leave it, so there's your answer." Erin retorted, reminding Jamie that she still held her air of authority where he was concerned.

Everyone sat down at the table and held hands as Frank led Grace. Then the food was brought out and the passing and feeding frenzy began.

"How's the Bar Review going?" Sloan asked Jamie.

"Actually, it's going very well. It feels like I just graduated Harvard and everything's still up here." Jamie answered pointing to his head.

"Speaking of colleges, Nicky has decided as to her top choice and her alternates. She begins sending out applications soon." Erin announced.

"Yeah, where did you pick?" Danny asked.

Nicky smiled. "The University of Michigan."

"I heard they grow some good athletes out of that place. Some damned fine people too." He smiled as he nodded at Sloan who nodded back.

"What are your alternates?" Linda asked.

"Columbia, Princeton, Harvard, NYU, Yale and Cornell." She answered.

"All top schools. Good choices Nik." Jamie said using his pet name for her.

"So what career are you thinking of pursuing?" Frank asked her.

"Law, what else?" Causing everyone to laugh.

"That's why I want to go to Michigan, because of its law school." She stated. "Sorry Uncle Jamie, nothing against Harvard but I don't want to be that far away from everyone."

"No problem Nicky, if I could do it over again I wouldn't want to be either." He said sadly, thinking out on how much time he had missed with his family, but particularly Joe. Those were three years he would give anything to have back.

Erin sensed what he was thinking. "I miss him too." She said.

"We all do." Danny added.

"So, tell us about the rest of your trip." Jamie said, changing the subject.

"I think poor Sloan needs a vacation. He looks all tuckered out." Henry teased.

"If you only knew Pops." Sloan replied.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Erin incredulously asked her husband.

"You wore me out. I'm done, cooked, kaput." He said.

"Wimp, wait until I get you home tonight." She said.

"Please Frank, I'm asking for asylum."

"You can have Erin's old room." He joked.

"Maybe the Ralston's will let me move in early." Sloan responded.

They told everyone about the remainder of their trip and how great a time it was.

"Wow, to be able to sail on the _Queen Mary 2_. Seeing her all those times tied up in Brooklyn and then one day you're actually aboard." Linda said.

"Dreams can come true Linda. Maybe next year we'll take a family cruise for a week." Sloan said.

"That would be nice." Erin noted.

"Tell you what Linda. I'll bunk with Danny and you with Erin. That way I'll actually get some sleep." Sloan teased.

Erin just looked at him. "What is it that the drill instructors say, your soul may be long to God but your butt belongs to me."

"Butt isn't exactly the word they use." Danny snickered causing Frank and Henry to laugh at the same memories of their time in the Marine Corps.

"Yes, but there are children present, yours in fact so I'm curbing my language." She responded. "Sloan reads me loud and clear."

"Aunt Erin, you wouldn't hurt Uncle Sloan would you, he's your husband." Sean said.

"Of course not sweetheart, well, not too much and then only where I'm supposed to." She smirked at her husband.

"I don't think that's the part of his anatomy he's worried about." Jamie snorted.

"Are you talking about sex?" Jack asked.

"What's sex?" Sean asked.

"Okay that's enough, come on people, there's kids here." Linda pleaded as everyone else began laughing.

"Is Aunt Erin hurting Uncle Sloan with sex?" Sean innocently asked.

"Great, now look what you've all done." Linda said exasperatedly. "Danny, talk to your son."

"Why is it always when there's a problem he becomes my son?" He asked.

"Because it's a guy thing, so explain it to him." Linda said.

"As long as you're at it, maybe you can add Jack and Jamie to that conversation and make it a threefer." Erin teased.

"Funny Erin." Jamie retorted. "I'm not the one being ridden hard and put away wet."

Sloan started laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Erin asked.

"This is not the conversation I envisioned having when we walked through the front door." He answered.

"For some reason, it never is." Henry laughed.

"Welcome to my world." Nicky said.

"What do you mean by that?" Erin exasperatedly asked.

"Aunt Linda, a word of warning. The walls in the condo are thinner than they appear."

Danny started laughing. "So you tend to hear more than you want to?" He asked Nicky.

"Oh my God." Erin said blushing.

"Now what?" Sloan asked.

"Simple. We buy her ear plugs." Erin answered.

"Or just yell into a pillow Mom." Nicky responded.

"Nicky!" Erin admonished her daughter as Sloan, Danny, Jamie and Henry were splitting a gut laughing while Frank giggled.

"So it is sex." Sean observed.

"Enough with the sex already." Linda yelled out in frustration.

"That's probably what Sloan begs Erin." Jamie laughed causing Sloan to bust up again.

"Jamison!" Erin yelled at her brother. "And you, enough." She said to her husband.

"Ok, I think this conversation needs a course correction." Frank said barely holding back his laughter.

"Too late dad, the ship struck the iceberg five minutes ago." Danny informed him.

Jamie held out left index finger slowly curled it back as if it were sinking or going limp.

"Jamie, don't make me come over there." Erin threatened.

"You know Francis, it really was too quiet last Sunday." Henry observed.

"I know Pop, it's good to have everyone back home." Frank smiled.

When Erin, Nicky and Sloan returned home, Nicky headed up stairs, still smiling over the interesting dinner conversation.

Sloan and Erin went into the den and plopped down on the couch. "I must say, that is the dinner conversation I never expected to have at Frank's table." He laughed.

"I can't believe how Nicky can hear us. I'm so embarrassed." Erin noted.

"A child's worst nightmare." He commented.

"What's that?" She asked.

"When you realize that your parents are having sex." He smiled.

"That isn't a picture I want to have in my mind."

"Ego mihi arbitror." He responded. "Neither does Nicky."

"When we move, we are putting her at the opposite end of the house from our bedroom." Erin noted.

"Deal."

"Like we did in Bloomfield Hills." She stated.

"Doesn't matter there, as the third floor is soundproofed." He smiled.

"You mean, we can do whatever we want and nobody below can hear us?" She asked.

"That's right." He answered her.

"How much would it cost to soundproof our new bedroom?" She coyly asked.

"It's cheaper for me to just stick a sock in your mouth." He laughed as he got up to run upstairs.

Erin sat there smiling. "You don't need to run sweetheart, take your time, I'll be along in a minute. I just have to go in the kitchen and fetch something out of the utensil drawer and then I'll be right up to take very good care of you." She sweetly informed him.

-30-


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 18:

Erin's first morning back went by at a clip, and she had accomplished absolutely nothing as everyone from the lowliest secretary to the District Attorney himself dropped by to congratulate her and to admire her beautiful wedding ring.

Even a comment or two reached her ears along the lines of 'somebody finally melted the Ice Princess'.

"If they only knew." She smiled to herself.

What was not known was that she was pregnant and planning her exit strategy from the DA's office.

Erin and Sloan had discussed timing and both felt that once she hit the seven month mark it would be time to say goodbye her professional home for the past 17 years. She looked at her calendar and circled June 30th. Erin still had over 90 accumulated vacation days and could either elect to take an early departure in March or get paid a lump sum for her unused time once she was out the door.

She now had two other matters to factor in. Assuming all went well with the inspection, the Ralston's would be out of the Harbor Lane house sometime around March 23 and she would become directly involved with supervising the remodeling effort. In addition, she wanted to keep as close to their scheduled departure for Michigan after Nicky's graduation in June which would be largely based on the remodeling progress on the new house. The vacation pay really meant nothing to her in the greater scheme of things, but she did want to carry her weight in their marriage and to her, it was more of a sense of pride than economic necessity. "Okay, it's all about pride as there was no economic necessity." She laughed to herself.

After taxes, she was looking at a $20,000 difference in income for 2015 whether she left in March or June. If she told Sloan that she was making a major life decision based on twenty grand, he would have a laughing fit. No matter which route she took, she did feel obligated to give at least 30 days notice so that someone else could get up to speed with her cases and responsibilities. Amanda wasn't going to be happy, but sometimes life throws you a curveball, and you hit it out of the park. Erin had to smile thinking of her first night out with Sloan and their final game of billiards.

She had challenged him to a bet. They each had one ball left plus the 8 ball. If she won, he went home with her. If not, he was free to leave. He told her that she was pointing her bat where she had planned on hitting a home run and daring him to pitch to her. He threw the pitch and she laid wood to it perfectly and that ball was still airborne somewhere over Brooklyn.

Erin never thought she would fall in love on her first night with someone, but afterwards as they lay in bed together she held him close and stated that she hoped it wasn't a one night stand because she did wish to continue seeing him and hoped maybe a relationship could develop. If not she certainly got well serviced which she had desperately needed. Sloan shocked her by saying that in his mind, it was the first night of the rest of their lives and he went about reaffirming his promise every night thereafter.

She came out of her reverie and made a decision. If the closing occurred this week, then her last day would be Friday, March 20th which she circled with a red marker. She had a two week window between the closing and her proposed departure date to serve her notice.

Erin would take some time off from practicing law but she made it clear to Sloan that she was not going to be a stay at home mommy and that once the baby could be left in the care of a full time nanny, he better have a job waiting for her at his firm. She also planned to recruit three specific ADA's she looked to take with her in order to build Silver & Silver's criminal defense division.

Sloan was seated at his desk, as comfortably as he could be considering the circumstances. One day he was going to sneak home early and rid their condo of all wooden spoons. He smiled to himself thinking that his sock in the mouth comment was somewhat rude and he probably deserved what he got. Erin insisted on adminstering ten whacks before they could get in bed together, part of her 'Clean Slate Rules'. He only hoped Nicky didn't hear anything now that he knew she could certainly hear her mother's voiced ecstasy.

In the end he had benefited because Erin was admittedly a sadist and became insatiable after she had him over her lap, and his greater soreness this morning was not where he sat.

His real estate department was preparing the documents for the new house and ordering up the title search. The inspector would be out later that morning to assess the overall condition and report back early this afternoon. If the house received a clean bill of health, Lynne would transfer the funds to him and he would have a Cashier's Check waiting at the bank first thing tomorrow morning.

At 12:30 p.m., his wife walked through his office door.

"If you are even thinking of a quickie on the 40th floor, purge it from your mind. I need a week to recover from last night." He informed her. "There must be something in Jewish law that says a man has some rights as to when he has to give it up."

"Actually, that wasn't why I came over though now that you've raised the issue so to speak, I may forgo one form of lunch for another." She smiled back at him. "If you'd like, I could ask Rabbi Davila in St. Thomas about your rights. I'm sure she and I could have an interesting conversation on that issue."

"Are you here to torture me or is there a relevant purpose to your gracing my office?" He teasingly asked.

"Yes, let's go eat. I'm actually hungrier for food than I am for you." She replied.

"Todah Adonai." He said in Hebrew drawing a look from Erin.

Once they sat down Erin informed him.

"Phase I of the new me. I left the Church. Phase II, I announced our intent to spend half the year in Michigan. Phase III will take effect on March 20." She advised.

"Leaving the family business." He commented.

"Correct. I'll have enough vacation days to carry me through July 1 which gives me a pension of 17.5 years, not that it looks like I'll need it, but I want to contribute where I can." She said.

"Maybe you should invest that money in a wooden spoon business. Call it 'Mommy Erin's'." He snickered.

"Not a bad idea. I can see the photographic advertisements already. Maybe you and I can be in the first one, if you get my drift." She commented, raising her eyebrows.

"No thanks, I detest publicity of any kind." He retorted.

They ordered their lunch and as they were waiting his phone rang.

"The inspector." Sloan noted.

He answered his phone and patiently listened.

"Thank you." He said and then disconnected.

He then texted Lynne. "Send wire for 2.1 Mil. Thx. Love, S."

"Ok, now that's done." He said.

"Well?" What did he say?" Erin excitedly asked.

"It passed. Not a single problem other than what we already noted. The only thing he can't verify is the pool and its plumbing but if we were lied to, I know a damned good law firm." He smiled.

Erin leaned over and pulled him to her and planted a deep kiss. "When do we close?" She asked.

"The money will be in the bank today and I'll pick up the check in the morning. The paperwork and Title Search should be done this afternoon. We could close as early as tomorrow evening."

Sloan called the realtor with the news and asked her to set the closing for tomorrow evening at 6:00 p.m. He would bring the requisite documents and the check.

"I have something to discuss with you." Sloan informed her.

"Sure honey, what is it?" She asked.

"Initially, the house will be titled to my Trust. I want you to find an attorney in New York to create a Living Trust for you. Once that is established, my Trust will transfer full title in the house to yours. That way if anything ever happens to me, the Harbor Lane house is yours free and clear." He said.

"Why would anything happen to you?" She cautiously asked.

"I'm being prudent and protective." He replied. "I have a responsibility to look out for you and our children and I want to be sure that whatever happens in this crazy world, that you can always have somewhere to feel secure and that is yours free and clear." He said.

"Why don't we create a joint Trust under New York law? The survivor retains the property and transfers it to their singular Trust." She offered.

"I can't do a joint Trust or I expose both of us to other issues, particularly in Michigan and other states where I have other property investments. Please, just do as I ask on this." He pleaded. "It has to do with cross liability. Also, as we are living six months in each state, we are each declaring one house as our primary residence. Mine will remain Bloomfield Hills and yours will be Brooklyn. Once you begin working for Silver and Silver you'll be glad you have the tax credit that goes with the ownership of the house." He informed her.

"So you will remain a legal resident of Michigan and I'll remain one of New York?" She asked.

"Yes. Once I adopt Nicky, her address will legally change to Michigan as it reduces her tuition at U of M from outstate to instate rates. It saves her educational trust a lot of money over the next seven years." He stated.

"And our baby will be born in Michigan as well?" She inquired.

"That's your decision. Lynne and Paige can recommend a fine doctor for you. If not, you know I'll fly you back so that the birth can occur here with your present OB attending." He answered.

"Okay, I will take care of it this week. I'm not happy at you not being on the title as it is our house, but I understand your reasoning." She said.

"Erin, when it comes to our personal lives whatever we have is ours, but legally, there has to be certain separations. My businesses are all separate from one another and there are multitudes of layers of defenses set up to protect me but no matter what, I will never take the risk of exposing you or our children to any potential liability which could manage to find its way through to me."

She kissed him. "That's why I love you so much."

"Good, then please lose that damned wooden spoon. I can only handle pain from one part of my body at a time." He implored before he tackled his lunch.

That night they took Jamie, Danny and Linda out to the new car showrooms. Danny was happy with a new Jeep Grand Cherokee but kept trying to decide between model packages as he didn't want to spend more than he had to. Finally Sloan smiled at him. "Danny, in the time you've been waffling between options, I've made enough interest off my money sitting in bank accounts to pay for the damned car. Get the top of the line, I don't look at small numbers, they don't interest me."

Danny and Linda both decided on Jeep Grand Cherokees with the Overland package, his in deep forest green and hers in cashmere pearl. With the Blue Ray entertainment center in hers, Linda's was the more expensive of the two by $900. Together the two vehicles came to $100,000 plus taxes, plates and title. Sloan got $12,000 knocked off the total for the fleet deal of buying two at once. Then he saw Jamie staring at the Hemi version of the same vehicle and he smiled. Erin saw it too and she did not.

"So little brother, what interests you, or would you like to look somewhere else?" Sloan asked.

"I guess I should also get a four wheel drive for winter." He said.

"Do you want the Hemi?" Sloan asked.

"No way Sloan, that's where I draw the line." Erin stated. "He does not need this powerful a car, I don't want him hurt or killed in it."

"Yeah, I don't want to get a call one night to come scrape him off the pavement." Danny said.

Jamie sighed. "They're right, plus the insurance at my age would be murder. Actually, I like the four door Wrangler if that's okay?"

"Much better and it suits your rugged good looks." Erin teased.

"He'll be picking up women at the parks in no time." Linda teased.

Jamie picked out his options and the copperhead color. They had one in stock which matched what he wanted. Sloan knocked another 12% off the $31,000 price tag and when all was done, he took out his black Amex Centurion card.

The sales representative stared in shock.

"Go ahead, call it in if you want." Sloan smiled.

Twenty minutes later they were finished. Danny, Jamie and Linda would be back the next day to pick up their new vehicles.

"Thank you so much Sloan and Erin, we really don't know what else to say." Danny said.

"Just drive them in good health." He replied while Erin hugged them all.

"Okay, it's your turn. Nicky needs a car so why don't you give her your Volvo for a year until she works out all the dents and dings of driving full time and then we'll get her a new one. In the meantime, a sleek feline like you belongs in a Jaguar." Sloan said, causing Erin's eyes to light up.

"Let's tag along I've got to see this." Danny said.

"Didn't you ever hear the joke about the woman and her Jag?" He asked everyone.

They nodded in the negative.

"A woman should have four pets in her house. A tiger in her bed, a mink in her closet, a Jaguar in her garage and a jackass to pay for it all." He laughed, drawing a smack on the arm from Erin. "Ow." He yelled.

"The next one is where you sit." She warned.

They spent an hour at the Jaguar dealership and by the time they left, Sloan had ordered her car. A beautiful XJL Supercharged sedan.

"A 470 horse power engine for lead foot Erin." Danny smiled as he shook his head from side to side.

"And chicken chaser red no less." Jamie grinned. "I can't wait to hear that one go over the air. All units, red Jaguar sedan proceeding at extreme rate of speed on the FDR, last clocked at 140. Suspect is a white female who strongly resembles the Commissioner's daughter. New York vanity plates George Oscar Edward Robert India Nora George Oscar."

"Very funny." She smirked.

"I just hope it has a horn that lasts because Erin tends to wear those out fast." Danny snickered.

That's okay, I've never let her drive the Jag I have sitting in the penthouse garage for that reason.

"What Jag?" She asked.

"The one I'll lend Jamie when he has a really hot date he wants to impress." Sloan answered."

"Now all he has to do is find a date." Danny teased.

"Funny Danny." Jamie replied.

"What happened to that nice woman from the Temple? Linda asked.

"She got back with her ex-boyfriend. I guess I was just a rebound schtup." He grinned.

"Actually, I do have someone from the office who would like very much to go out with you, but she's older and I'm afraid she would be too rough with my baby brother." Erin teased. "I've been putting her off."

"Yeah, who?" He asked, intrigued.

"Casey Novak."

"The red head? She's gorgeous." Jamie exclaimed.

"And five years older than you and rumor has it that she is pretty wild and kinky." Erin warned. "Do you still want me to set it up, because if you come home worked over, I don't want you crying to me about it."

Jamie looked to Danny for advice. "Don't look at me kid, you're old enough to pick your own poison."

He looked over to Sloan. "I'm shutting up before I get smacked again." He said.

"You're finally learning." Erin responded.

"Ego Mihi Arbritror." He said, a hint Jamie picked up on as he spoke Latin, the official language of Harvard.

"Let me think about it." Jamie said, not knowing what in the hell to do.

The next afternoon Erin walked out of her obstetrician's office glowing with the pride of expectant motherhood. Sure, she was already a mother, but Nicky was almost an adult. This time the pride came from the new life she was carrying within her.

She looked once again at the photographic image from the ultrasound and saw Sloan's baby nestled in her womb.

Erin smiled as she recalled his joke last night as they lay in bed, his head on her chest and his finger drawing circles around her tummy.

"The difference between males and females is that a male spends nine months waiting to get out of the womb and the rest of his life trying to get back into it."

She returned to her office and began preparing for an upcoming flurry of motions which defense counsel sought to bury her with in an attempt to force a plea agreement she wasn't interested in entering into. Erin couldn't wait until the shoe was on the other foot and she was billing hundreds of dollars an hour to bog down some overworked ADA.

She met Sloan at her father's house at 5:45 and they walked over to meet with their realtor and the Ralstons.

The Title was free of any encumbrances and the paperwork was in order. Erin had reviewed it earlier in the day when Sloan emailed it over.

They sat at the kitchen table and went through the specifics of the Purchase Agreement. For consideration in the sum of 2.1 million dollars, the Ralstons were conveying full Title and Deed of Warranty to The Sloan Sebastian Silver Revocable Living Trust # 3, which held his personal real estate holdings. The Ralstons would have 45 days to vacate the premises with the day one commencing on February 4, 2015 and terminating at 6:01 p.m. on March 20, 2015. They would pay a set sum of rent per day starting on February 4, the total amount of which would be escrowed along with the present property taxes which were due. These would be paid out of the 2.1 Million dollar sale price. In the end, the Ralstons would net over 2 Million less what they paid their agent who was also present.

Everyone reviewed the documents and then the Ralstons both signed. Then Sloan signed as Trustee of his Trust. The two agents acted as witnesses.

Sloan turned the Cashier's Check over to the Ralston's agent who would place it in her escrow account and issue a check to the Ralstons at the end of the week, minus the sum of the outstanding taxes, the rent, and her commission which she would split with Sloan's realtor. Each agent would make over $60K for doing virtually nothing as Sloan found the house on his own, his firm handled the title work and paperwork and he had paid for the inspection.

Everyone shook hands and Erin and Sloan departed and walked back to Frank's where they had a celebratory drink, with a half snifter for Erin.

She pulled out the image of their baby and showed it to Sloan and then to her father and grandfather.

Sloan rested his head against her stomach listening for signs of life. Then he gently tapped on it. "Hello is there anybody in there, just knock if you can hear me." He sang Pink Floyd's 'Comfortably Numb'.

"You nut." Erin laughed as she rubbed his head.

"The miracle of life." Henry said.

"Another grandchild." Frank smiled.

"Too soon to tell whether boy or girl?" Henry asked.

"Yes but because of my age, they'll do an amniocentesis at 18 weeks. We'll know two weeks after that." Erin answered.

"Must have my personality because if it were Erin's, the kid would be screaming at me already." Sloan teased.

"I think that's our exit cue." Erin said. "Somebody is obviously getting silly and must need his bottle and a nap."

"How's that going to happen, the baby's still trapped inside of you."

"I wasn't referring to that baby." She said as she pulled him out of the house.

After they left, Frank turned to his father. "That's the difference between Jack Boyle and Sloan. I never saw that type of chemistry between Erin and Jack nor did I ever witness him make her laugh and feel as alive as Sloan does."

"He does like to push her buttons, but I don't think she'd care for him to be any other way." Henry smiled.

Carlo had gone home for the night after he dropped Sloan off at Frank's, so he shoehorned himself into the Volvo as Erin got behind the wheel. His knees were at his chin until he moved the seat back. "Obviously Nicky was the last one to sit here. Weeeeee" he said as the seat shot backwards when he pulled the release lever and he was finally able to unspool himself.

Erin looked over and shook her head as she smiled. "I wonder if I can fit two car seats in the back of the Jag." She stated.

"Are we having twins?" He asked.

"No, one for each of my babies. The one in my womb and the one sitting next to me." She said as she started the car. "Put on your seat belt."

"Does that mean I get to breast feed too?" He grinned as he buckled up.

Erin laughed as she put the car in gear. "You're lucky that I love you as much as I do."

Nicky was waiting when they walked in the door. "We got the house." Erin excitedly announced.

"Yes!" Nicky exclaimed. "Do I get to pick out my own room?" She asked.

"As long as it's at the opposite end of the hall from ours. Your mother doesn't want you having nightmares over her moaning." Sloan responded.

"Sloan!" Erin yelled.

"What? I'm just telling her what you were eventually going to." He responded.

"I wouldn't have put it in quite those terms." She replied.

"Give her the other news, about the sardine can I just crawled out of." He hinted.

"Sloan ordered me a new car last night so when it comes in, I'm giving you the Volvo."

"Thank you thank you thank you." Nicky kissed and hugged her parents. "So, what did you get?" She asked.

"One of the four pets every woman should have in her house." Sloan teased.

"Don't you dare tell that joke to Nicky." Erin threatened.

"She got the one for her garage. A Jaguar." Sloan advised. "Chicken chaser red. Uncle Jamie has already put a BOLO out on it for lead foot Louise."

"That isn't fair, I'm a good driver." Erin defended herself.

"Sure, and I'd love to have you for my driving partner if we were running a gumball rally." He replied.

"Nicky, don't you have homework to finish?" Erin asked.

"Nope, all done." She answered.

"Then you can help me make dinner." Erin answered.

"Nicky can help me make dinner, why don't you go sit down and relax." Sloan said.

"It's my turn that's why." Erin countered.

"Yeah, but I'm stressed and it relaxes me to cook. Besides, I'm the better chef." He explained.

"Fine, have at it Francois." She said as she left the room.

"Erin returned 30 minutes later. Ok, I have to admit that smells heavenly. What is it?" She asked.

"Chicken Cordon Bleu, with a Parmesan Dijon cream sauce served with a saffron rice and asparagus with some fresh peppers for color." He responded.

"Mom, this is amazing, Sloan is teaching me how to cook." Nicky stated.

"You never know when she'll have a serious boyfriend and wish to woo him through his stomach." Sloan informed Erin.

"As long as it's just his stomach she's wooing." Erin stated.

"Nicky, don't let the peppers burn. We want them to get just a tinge of brown on the edges." Sloan cautioned.

Dinner was served and after Grace, they dug in.

"This is delicious. If you ever change careers again you should look at becoming a chef." Erin stated.

"It's no fun when you have to cook for strangers." He smiled.

After dinner Sloan sent Erin back to her den while he and Nicky did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen.

Upon completing the cleanup he sat beside her on the couch. She took off her glasses and put down the file she was reviewing. She reached over and leaned Sloan back so that his head was cradled in the crook of her arm and he was looking up at her. She wrapped her other arm around him.

"You are a very sweet man." She said as she looked into his sparkling eyes.

Sloan leaned against her stomach and then kissed it. "It's amazing, looking at the ultrasound image and realizing that tiny life inside there is something we created." He softly said.

Erin pulled him against her where he could feel the warmth of her body against the side of his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. "Any discomfort, morning sickness, queasiness? "

"I'm fine. I never had any of that with Nicky." She answered. "So, do you have a preference for a son or a daughter?" She asked.

"As long as our child is happy, healthy, and loved, I'll take whatever you give me." He said.

He put his face into her tummy. "Mommy, Daddy and your big sister love you."

Erin cuddled Sloan to her and kissed him.

Then she laid his head in her lap and they began discussing their upcoming remodeling project and the plans they had for their new home.

The next day Erin went into her office, armed with her Letter of Resignation. She made an appointment to see the District Attorney as this was something she could not serve on anyone else. She'd developed too good a relationship with him to let one of his minions deliver the news.

She headed up to the top floor of 100 Centre Street and entered the office of the District Attorney for New York County. The present occupant of the office was Charles Rossellini. He asked her to sit down and came over taking the seat next to her.

"So, how's married life working out?" He asked.

"It's wonderful Charlie, thank you." She responded.

"It must be, you're glowing Erin." He replied.

He had pursued a relationship with her a couple of years ago but Erin had shut him down. Charlie was a nice guy but in the end, he was a politician and Erin couldn't feel the level of trust she required to become involved with him. Besides, it was a bad idea to shit where you ate as her grandfather so often pointed out.

"To be honest Charlie, and this stays between us, I'm glowing because I'm eight weeks pregnant." She smiled.

"Wow, that's terrific Erin. Congratulations, I mean it. Sloan's a lucky guy." He said.

"I'd like to think I'm the lucky one. He's a wonderful man, step-dad and husband." She said.

"So what can I do for you, it isn't like you to request a personal meeting with me." He said, hinting at his failed efforts to land Erin.

"Charlie, I wanted to give this to you personally." She said, handing him her resignation.

He put on his reading glasses, opened the envelope and read her letter.

He looked up and removed his glasses. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" He asked.

"Yes Charlie. I'm having a baby and Sloan and I will be splitting our time between here and our home in Michigan. It isn't fair to either of our families for us to be to be tied solely to one city, not with the baby." She said.

"I understand. You've always been one of the shining stars of this office and it's going to hurt to lose you. Your caliber of talent doesn't often come along. How's your father taking this?" He asked.

"He's adjusting."

"In more ways than one it would seem, that's a beautiful necklace." He said referring to her Star of David.

"Thank you. Yes, he's making a few adjustments, but as he likes to say, he has broad shoulders." Erin replied.

"And your brothers?" He asked.

"Their happy for me Charlie."

Wanting to put the topic of the conversation back on point, Erin continued. "I'll spend the rest of my time here helping my replacement get up to speed with both my cases and administrative duties. I want to make this as smooth and painless a transition as possible. I'll turn my badge in at the end of business on March 20th. My accrued vacation and sick leave takes me through to July 1. I'll take the lump sum payout on the accrued vacation time." She stated.

"You have what, 16, 17 years here?" He asked.

"Seventeen years seven months on July 1st." She answered.

"So you'll pension out at three quarters, not that it looks like you'll ever need to worry about money." He said.

Erin ignored the implication of his statement.

"I felt I owed you the courtesy of personally informing you as to my departure rather than having the news delivered through channels." Erin informed him. "I'd like to tell Amanda myself if you don't mind." She said.

He nodded. "So what are you going to do with yourself, retire?"

"Right now, my plans are to enjoy the time I have left with Nicky before she's off to college, get ready for my baby and to treasure each day with my husband. Everything else is up in the air and I'm in no hurry to worry about anything else other than seeing what's out there beyond the horizon."

Erin stood up and offered her hand, which he took. "Goodbye Charlie and thank you for understanding."

She then exited the office of the District Attorney having implemented Phase III of her new life.

Erin's next stop was that of her immediate supervisor, Trial Bureau Chief Amanda Harris. Erin knocked on the door and Amanda looked up and waived her in.

"Sit down."

"Thank you Amanda. I have some news to deliver." She prefaced.

"Is there something wrong?" Amanda asked.

"No, actually everything is going very well. What I came to tell you is that I'm retiring effective March 20th."

Amanda's expression changed to one of utter disbelief.

"Erin, you've been here forever. Why the sudden departure?" She asked.

"Please keep this confidential. I'm pregnant and my husband and I want to be able for our child to know both of our families so we will be splitting our time between here and Detroit." She informed her.

"Well then, congratulations are in order." Amanda smiled.

"Thank you. I've just left Charlie's office. I tendered my resignation to him personally and you two are the only ones I'll be informing as to my reasons."

"Are you planning on eventually going over to the dark side?" Amanda asked, referencing the criminal defense side of the bar.

"At this time, I am preparing to remodel our new house, spend as much time with my daughter as I can before she leaves for college in the fall, and getting ready for starting the process all over again with my new child." Erin answered. "Other than that, I'm looking forward to spending summer and fall in Michigan and enjoying as much time with my husband as possible." Erin candidly answered.

"It won't be easy to replace you, it never is with the exceptional ones." Amanda complimented her. "I figured someday soon you'd be occupying this office after I was booted upstairs."

"I'd like to spend my remaining time closing out my active files and transitioning with who you select to replace me as Deputy Trial Bureau Chief." Erin stated. "As I told Charlie, I'll hand in my badge at the end of business on March 20th. My accrued time carries me through July 1."

"I guess I'm just in a state of shock here, but I understand. You've had a fantastic six months and if anyone deserves to be happy and in love, it's you. You've given your entire adult life to this office and I'm glad that you're able to walk away from it into a life as fulfilling as yours has become. Just promise that you'll keep in touch and bring the baby by for a visit."

"On that you have my word." Erin smiled.

She went back to her office and began reviewing her open cases and which ones she could close out by March 20th and which would need to be reassigned, so that the ADAs had time to get up to speed.

She made notes and issued memos on each file, keeping the ten that she felt she had time to finish before her tour as an Assistant District Attorney came to an end.

Next she began scheduling meetings to review the files she would be reassigning.

The reassignment of 65 files among 12 different ADAs sparked the rumor mill and by that afternoon, speculations ran the gamut from Erin being fired to having received a major promotion upstairs.

As the ADAs began meeting with her to discuss their new assignments, it became clear to everyone that Erin Reagan, a fixture in the New York City criminal justice system and part of that city's first family of law enforcement, would be leaving them sometime before Easter though the reason as to why would remain shrouded in mystery, for now.

Word had even reached the office of the Honorable Carter Poole, Mayor of the City of New York who paid an unexpected visit to his top cop, the father of the aforementioned Erin Reagan.

"Hi Frank." He said as he entered the big office atop One Police Plaza.

"Hello Mr. Mayor, and to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" Frank asked.

"Frank, I've been informed that Erin is leaving the DA's office in six weeks. Is there something wrong, anything I can do to convince her to stay?" He asked.

Frank smiled as he walked over and sat down next to his boss. "Normally I would not have this conversation as it is not mine to have, and if anyone else from your office, or any department of this city were to ask me to have this conversation, I would show them the door and instruct them that my name is Frank, not Erin, but due to our friendship, and on that level only, and in full confidence I will explain the circumstances."

"Of course Frank, and this is strictly between us. My word on that." Poole said.

Frank smiled to himself as he knew the value of a politician's promise.

"Erin has decided that she wishes to explore life with the man she loves. She is very happily married and as you are well aware, need never work another day in her life. My son-in-law is very generous, loving and kind to her and as they are both middle age, there is only so much time remaining to see the world and enjoy their life together. Erin is also pregnant with my future grandchild." Frank said as he smiled.

"Congratulations Frank, that's wonderful news."

"Thank you Carter. My son-in-law is from Michigan and neither he nor Erin, rightfully so, wishes to limit their future child to the love and attention of just one family, so they will be living here from December to June and in Detroit from June to December. As such, Erin cannot remain employed by the DA's office. Furthermore, they just bought a house around the block from mine and Erin wants to supervise the remodeling before they leave for their six months in Michigan, where she'll likely have their baby." Frank finished.

"I understand Frank. There are many things I could have tried to offer in order to keep Erin fighting our good fight, but even the Mayor of New York City can't trump love." He smiled. "I'm happy for all of you and please tell both Erin and Sloan that I wish them all the best, and to bring the baby by so I can officially meet their new child."

Frank rose and shook carter's hand. "Thank you Carter, I'll be sure to do that."

After Poole left, Frank sat down and smiled. "My future grandchild."

-30-


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 19:

Amanda Harris had made her decision.

The new Deputy Trial Bureau Chief she appointed was none other than Casey Novak.

As Casey sat in Erin's office reviewing the many administrative facets of her new job, Jamison Reagan knocked on his sister's door and entered.

"Jamie, come in." Erin smiled as she rose from her chair and walked over to give her brother a hug and kiss.

He was in his NYPD uniform and cut a striking figure.

"I'm sure you remember Casey Novak." Erin said by way of introduction.

"I do. Hello Ms. Novak." Jamie greeted.

"Call me Casey." She said standing up and extending her hand while she lasciviously devoured him with her eyes, something not lost on Erin.

"What brings you here?" Erin asked.

"I had to testify in a case and figured I'd come over to see how you were." He answered. "Got any plans for lunch?" He asked.

"You two go ahead, I'll meet you back here in an hour." Casey offered Erin.

"Nonsense, come with us." Erin responded as she observed Jamie's reaction. "This is going to be so much fun" she thought to herself.

"Okay, if I'm not intruding on an important brother-sister conversation." Casey commented.

"Not at all, please join us." Jamie smiled as he recovered from his earlier shock.

The threesome left Erin's office with Jamie in the middle and each woman putting her near side hand through his corresponding arm.

Many of the unattached female secretaries, paralegals and ADAs who observed them were demonstrably jealous as they had been trying to get Erin to fix them up with her younger brother for years. Each time he appeared in the office wearing his uniform, they went gaga over him and would pester Erin to make an introduction.

Erin didn't plan on Casey claiming her brother in this manner, but as she was leaving the DA's office in six weeks, she wasn't overly concerned with inter-office politics. She could walk out the door at any time and leave the entire mess behind and the difference in her meager annual pension wouldn't amount to what Sloan had spent to fuel his 707 for the round trip from Albuquerque to St. Thomas.

Once they were seated at a local restaurant, Casey looked over at Erin. "I didn't say anything in the office, but to be honest, I'm shocked that you're leaving. You've been here almost longer than anyone else except for Amanda, Michael Cutter and three or four others I can think of."

Erin smiled as she looked at her colleague/friend. "I have only told Charlie and Amanda, so please keep this to yourself. I'm pregnant and Sloan and I want to divide our time between my family here and his in Michigan so I can't remain employed as a part time ADA. Besides, there are other things I want to explore in life." She answered.

Casey lit up. "Wow, congratulations." She said as she hugged Erin. "How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks on Friday." Erin beamed with excitement.

Casey looked at Jamie. "Excited Uncle Jamie?" She asked.

"Very." He smiled.

Their server came and took their order.

"So what about you?" "When are you going to get married and start reciprocating with nieces and nephews for your brother and sister?" Casey asked.

"First I have to meet the right person and see where that goes." He answered, Erin delighting in watching him squirm.

"I think you two would make a very nice couple." Erin said tossing some fuel on the fire, drawing a look of intrigue from Casey and one of terror from Jamie.

"How old are you Jamie?" Casey asked.

"Thirty four." He answered.

"Do you date older women?" She nonchalantly inquired.

Erin watched Jamie begin to fidget and wondered if she should jump in to save him. Danny would say that it was high time that she learned to let Jamie sink or swim on his own, which is what she elected to do for now.

"Sure, I mean within reason." He stammered.

"I'm thirty nine, is that within reason?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, Erin detecting the slight cracking in his voice.

She started to inwardly laugh. This was going to turn brutal. Casey was an experienced prosecutor who had cross examined thousands of witnesses for the past 14 years and while Jamie had a law degree, he had never examined a witness outside of his moot court experience at Harvard. If this were Danny or Joe, she'd gladly sit back and enjoy the show as they withered under Casey's expert interrogation, but Jamie was her baby in many ways who she had always protected. Maybe it was her elevated maternal hormones calling out but nonetheless she concluded that she had to step in and save him.

"Jamie's sitting for the Bar Exam on the 25th." Erin informed Casey.

"I didn't know that you went to law school." She responded.

"Harvard, Class of 2009." He responded.

"Why did you become a cop?" She asked, like so many others before her.

Jamie leaned back and took a deep breath. "Our brother Joe was murdered by corrupt cops in May of 2009, eight hours after I completed my final exam." He answered, the emotion in his voice still raw even five years later. "I decided that I wanted to honor him by joining the force instead of being some high priced mouthpiece like my classmates who only cared about how much they would make and what kind of cars they would drive." He answered. "That and I never really wanted to be a lawyer, but my mother and Erin sort of pushed me in that direction so that I would stay out of the family business."

"If you like being a cop, why take the Bar Exam almost five years later?" Casey inquired as she was genuinely intrigued.

"Because Erin and my brother-in-law feel I should have a backup plan in case the need should arise and as I've already done the hard work in getting my degree, I may as well take the test and at least have my ticket should I need it." He honestly answered.

"That's very wise advice they've given you. No matter what you do in life, having your license to practice law opens up so many more doors no matter what field of endeavor you wished to pursue were you to leave the force." She informed him. "Perhaps we should schedule some private study time together." She offered with a smile.

"Um, sure, thanks." He nearly choked out, much to Erin's amusement.

Their lunch order arrived and they began to dig in.

"No particular cravings yet?" Casey asked Erin looking at her food.

"Only for my husband." She grinned back.

"Poor guy, Erin's going to wear him out before his expiration date." Jamie teased.

"Jamie!" Erin admonished.

Casey turned and looked directly at Jamie: "Perhaps I should take you home and wear you out?"

Erin sat back and folded her arms, looking at Jamie who began to squirm. "That may do him some good. At times I think he forgets that I'm his somewhat older sister."

"Hmm." Casey responded.

Jamie began to blush a deep pink, having a good idea what they were talking about.

"Let me remind you both that I am a New York City Police Officer."

"And let me remind you that the ADAs who prosecute offenders are all our friends and colleagues." Erin responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point." Jamie reluctantly conceded.

They finished lunch and Jamie picked up the tab.

"Thank you for lunch Jamie" Casey said as she handed him her business card. "My office and cell numbers are on it. I'll expect to hear from you." She firmly stated and then leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll see you back at the office Erin" she stated before making her way over to and out the door.

Erin smiled at her brother. "I guess you won't have to think about it for much longer. It sounds like you two have an upcoming date."

"What did you just get me into?" He asked, a fair amount of panic in his voice.

"Looks like you'll have go out with her in order to find out." Erin advised.

"I'll call her after my shift and set something up." He replied.

"That's good Jamie. I'll let her know when I return to the office." She said.

Both stood up to leave and they hugged and kissed.

"Say hi to Nicky and Sloan for me." He said as they parted company on the street, each returning to their respective roles in the family business.

Erin returned to her office to find Casey already reviewing files and making notes.

"He will be calling you after his shift ends." Erin smiled.

"Excellent. He's very handsome, well-spoken and if he graduated Harvard, obviously quite intelligent." Casey commented.

"First in his class and summa cum laude." Erin bragged.

"Do tell?" Casey responded, demonstrably impressed. "So it's not his intellect that's the problem, it's a lack of maturity and common sense." She observed.

"That accurately sums it up." Erin responded.

"Piece of cake. At heart they're all little boys. We just have to treat them that way." She noted before returning to her file.

Jamie called Casey at 5 p.m. and asked if she'd like to get together for dinner sometime.

She gave him the name of a restaurant and told him to go home, make himself presentable and to meet her there at 8:00 p.m. and to pack an overnight bag just in case. Then she hung up leaving him to anticipate their evening.

He climbed into his new Jeep Wrangler and headed home wearing a very perplexed look on his face.

Erin smiled as Casey hung up her phone.

"Just be sure you don't leave any marks." Erin teased.

"Never do." She smiled back.

Erin arrived home and as usual, found Sloan fast at work in the kitchen.

"Tonight was my turn, don't you like my cooking?" She asked.

"Yes, but I also want you to begin learning how to rest and take care of yourself." He replied.

"Do I need remind you of the conversation we had in St. Thomas about not treating me a fragile object?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that I can't step up and make life easier for you when I can." He said.

"You've already done that more than you can imagine, now go upstairs, change out of your suit into your sweats and then come back down. I'll keep dinner from burning while you do." She said as she kissed him.

Five minutes later he returned and picked her up and deposited her on a kitchen stool. "Away from my stove woman." He teased.

She loved to watch him cook for he had a flair and elegance as to how he did it. She remembered how Joe loved to help their mother out and had begun taking cooking lessons just before he died. In truth, there was a lot of her middle brother in Sloan and maybe this was the reason she had so easily bonded with him, as he helped fill a very large void Joe's death had left in her.

They were both very easy to talk to, somewhat silly, and both had the tendency to easily and rapidly regress into childish behavior but most of the time both were responsible, protective, thoughtful, mature and loving adults who excelled at whatever they put their minds to, including looking out for her.

Erin hopped off her stool and came over and hugged her husband from behind. "You can cook, I just want to snuggle." She said.

"Okay, but if I begin making beeping noises that's your warning that I'm backing up so watch your feet." He teased.

She folded his sweatshirt up to his shoulders and leaned the side of her face against his bare back while wrapping her arms around his chest.

He laughed as he tried to sauté the spinach, but she kept reaching up and tickling his sides as he went to grab for the pan handle in order to flip its contents.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to burn dinner if you keep that up." He told her.

"That's okay, I'll just have you for dinner and dessert." She saucily replied.

"Yes, but that still leaves Nicky and I hungry, so please, save me for afterwards. I'm much cuddlier when I can focus solely on you." He stated.

"Is that an admission?" She asked.

"Yes." He responded. "So what's gotten into you today that you're so squirrely?

She told him about her lunch date and what she had done.

"Do you think he's ready for someone like her? It sounds as if she's a fairly mature woman, maybe more than he can handle." Sloan observed.

Erin explained her reasoning and as how they would be living out of the area for half the year, she couldn't look after him 24/7 like she had been. "Besides, I have you, Nicky and the kid wonder inside of me to take care of. It's time Jamie found someone to share himself with." She said.

The topic of their conversation arrived right on time. He had heard of the place, but hadn't had the opportunity to venture inside as of yet.

Casey was waiting for him at the bar.

"Welcome to beau marchais," she said, as she stood up to give him a quick kiss while she appraised him. "Scrumptious." She stated, summing up her appraisal.

"You look fantastic yourself." He smiled.

"I'm glad that you like." She smiled back. "Sit." She ordered while patting the bar stool next to her. "Our table will be ready shortly. In the meantime, let's order a round and get comfortable. You're in for a very interesting evening." She warned.

Beau marchias was a French bistro, but it also held authentic burlesque shows which usually played on Wednesday nights. Jamie was in for a new experience as the dancers came right up to the table and drew the diners into participating.

Tonight was the classic burlesque show and Casey was going to draw Jamie out of his shell from the get go.

After a half hour wait, they were shown to their table. Jamie noticed all the men whose eyes followed Casey as she walked across the dining room floor and he felt a flush of pride that he had the honor of being with her this evening.

They ordered their appetizers and perused the entrees.

He hadn't dated often since Sydney returned his ring and moved to London, and while the women he went out with were beautiful, they were somewhat ordinary and needy. Casey exuded confidence and sex appeal and she knew it. This was a woman who by day put society's worst behind bars and at night, turned into the woman you wanted to be close to, seen with and perhaps possessed by.

His dating standards had become rather lofty and the measuring bar he used was his sister Erin who Casey reminded him of in many ways though the manner in which they used their feminine charms was vastly contrasted.

Both women knew what they had to offer and were exceptionally beautiful with a commanding presence. Erin was more subtle, alluring and reserved where Casey tended to be outgoing, aggressive and direct in her approach. Erin lured a man to her and was more polished as to technique. Casey simply reached out and took what she wanted.

Jamie pondered whether he may be better off with someone such as Casey who gave clear directives rather than mixed signals like the other women he had dated.

"Did your sister tell you that I've been trying to get a date with you for two years?" Casey asked.

Jamie was surprised. "No, she never said a word until two nights ago." He replied.

"And what did she say two nights ago?" Casey queried.

"Danny had made a comment about my finding a date and Erin said that she had someone interested in going out but that she didn't know if you would be right for me." He answered.

"Did she elaborate further?" Casey asked.

"Because you were wild and kinky and she wondered if I was ready for someone like that." He answered honestly.

Casey laughed. "I like that, my reputation has preceded me here. Your sister is correct. I'm not your Suzy Homemaker type. I like to enjoy myself but I also like to be the one in control. Does that bother you?" She asked him.

"It depends on how you define control as well as the aspect and level thereof." He responded.

"Fair enough. I'm like any other woman who wants to be romanced, loved and treated with respect however if I believe that the man I am with is not living up to his responsibilities or he is behaving in a way that I deem to be inappropriate then I will act to correct that behavior. From my conversations with Erin, she believes that you require a woman who will take the lead in a relationship and act to look out for your best interests in addition to providing you with structure and discipline."

"So Erin wants you to keep an eye on me when she's not in town." He said.

"Erin would like to see you involved with someone who will love you and take care of you and who in return, you can reciprocate such feelings. The difference is unlike most women, I don't play games and if you aren't candid, honest and an adult with me, then I will treat you accordingly and it will not be pleasant." She informed him. "Erin and I both believe that you are looking for a strong willed woman. If that's true, then we should become better acquainted because you interest me and I am attracted to you. If I'm not your type then let's enjoy the evening and part as friends, no harm, no foul."

"As long as we understand that if we reach a point where I think you may be going too far, I can call a halt to it, then yes, I agree with you." He answered, knowing full well what she meant.

"I will never maltreat you or inflict unnecessary pain or humiliation on you Jamie, that isn't love, it's abuse and I prosecute people for that. I'm not interested in bringing my job home with me." She responded.

"Then let's enjoy the evening and see where it takes us." He smiled. "Erin is a very good judge of character and if she feels we're a good match, I trust her instincts."

Casey slid over and gave him a kiss. "Deal."

The next morning Erin and Casey got together to continue their review of Casey's new duties.

"So, how did it go last night?" Erin asked.

"We had a great time. Your brother really is a sweet guy." Casey answered.

"Did you send him home in one piece?" Erin teased.

"Maybe a little worse for wear, but I don't think he'll be complaining." She smiled. "I'm seeing him again tonight."

The following Saturday night was Valentine's Day and Sloan went to pick up Erin's gift. He would call Jamie and Danny to see what they were up to that night, assuming Jamie and Casey had hit it off.

Friday night after Shabbat dinner, Erin, Nicky and Sloan went to services at their temple. It was their first time attending since their return from the Caribbean. Congratulations were offered afterwards at the Oneg and Erin commented on their drive home as to her feelings attending temple as both a Jewess and as a married woman.

Before Sunday dinner, Sloan pulled Jamie aside and asked him how things were going with Casey as he would like to invite the two of them to join he and Erin along with Danny and Linda for Valentine's dinner.

Jamie indicated they were doing well and he would check with Casey. He went upstairs to his old room to make a call and when he returned he gave Sloan a nod.

Sloan then invited Danny and Linda who also accepted.

He had just the place in mind and would send them the information tomorrow.

The following Saturday night found the three couples at a quaint and very romantic place in the West Village called "One if by Land, Two if by Sea."

Erin was sporting a gorgeous pair of diamond and emerald waterfall ear rings, her Valentine's Day present from Sloan.

Conversation was relaxed, centering on the newlywed's future, particularly Erin's upcoming departure from the DA's office, Casey's assumption of Erin's position and Jamie's upcoming Bar Exam.

Sloan was particularly quiet during the evening which led Danny to inquire as to what was on his mind.

"You five are going to think I'm nuts, but have you been watching the polls for this summer's Mayoral primary?" He asked.

"Not really, I mean Carter Poole's a shoe in for re-election." Danny answered.

"I'm not so sure." Erin noted.

"Neither am I." Sloan responded. "In fact, had the election occurred within six months of his shooting, he would have received the sympathy vote but now, he's perceived as a weakened cripple who's ability to lead this city has been greatly impaired. Combined with the way the courts are now attacking the NYPD's policing policies, Poole is going to take the hit for keeping Frank who is the real target here."

"Poole was elected on the support of the minorities however once he was sworn in, he realized that he had to build a consensus among the total electorate and not just one portion of it so the people who felt they put him in office have begun to feel disenfranchised as in their opinion, Poole sold them out and is instead catering to the whites, the wealthy and the businesses which are viewed as being one in the same. Business as usual in their minds." He concluded.

"So how does this affect the NYPD and our father?" Danny asked.

"Starting with Giuliani, the NYPD began cleaning up this city and under Frank's administration as PC, has continued to reduce crime levels as well as maintain a vigilant and productive policy of policing. Even though previous commissioners fell susceptible to the political pressure put upon them and their boss the Mayor, Frank and Carter Poole have a fairly good working relationship and initially weathered that storm however the tide has turned and hurricane force winds are now beginning to strike One Police Plaza. Ergo, Poole is viewed as Frank's stooge. Get rid of Poole and you get rid of Frank. A new administration would replace him with a PC who is advertised to be a reformer, though we both know that in reality that can't happen because when you begin reducing the effectiveness of policing, the crime rates begin to climb and the same people who once argued against the NYPD as being urban occupiers begin demanding their return to clean up the mess and the cycle repeats itself _in ad infinitum_." Sloan responded.

"What if Poole gets re-elected?" Casey asked.

"Irrelevant, Poole will have no choice but to find a more politically acceptable Police Commissioner or his final term, and it will be that, will be as a lame duck mayor spending four years taking an exceptional amount of heat for the perceived ill wills of his police department. Furthermore, the court cases that have been instituted thus far will further erode the NYPD's powers to prevent criminal activities and will transform it into an undermanned and under budgeted force overburdened with solving crime."

"Reduced force numbers due to constrained budgets and what I predict will be a mass exodus following Frank getting the boot, will then cause the City's budget to further strain due to a record number of immediate pension filings, perpetuating a further reduction in the NYPD's capability and morale. In addition, the effectiveness of the force will immediately degrade with the loss of the Department's best and brightest."

"Face it, no matter who gets elected, Dad's out of a job by the end of the year." Jamie unhappily noted.

"No, not out of a job, simply out of the present position he holds." Sloan responded.

"At his age, he's not going back to being a Captain or Deputy Inspector." Danny replied.

"I never stated that Frank's new job would be connected in any manner with the NYPD, did I?" Sloan asked. "I have something else in mind." He smiled.

Erin turned to her husband. "What exactly are you planning?" She asked.

Sloan leaned down to his wife's stomach and spoke with their child. "Mommy doesn't know me very well, do she?" He teased.

"This isn't something to joke about." Erin replied as she lifted his head back up and looked into his eyes.

Sloan then looked at everyone else. "I'll admit that I enjoy pushing my wife's buttons just to get a reaction out of her, fully aware that it will usually result in my getting chased, yelled at or smacked, but that's the point of a joke, to illicit a response." He turned and looked directly at Erin." When it comes to family, business or finance, I never joke."

"Therefore, in the spirit of the name of this restaurant; Gather 'round children and you shall hear of my valiant plan for the end of this year." He smiled as everyone leaned forward.

"On the day after the November Mayoral election, particularly if Poole loses, which I am betting he will, there will be a mass exodus from the NYPD. This puts a voluminous amount of talent, skill and experience back into the private sector. In addition, businesses and those with means will be looking to add security to protect themselves and their operations in order to fill the void left by the present policing practices of the NYPD. In short, they will want to have their own private police force.

Furthermore, there will be an eventual increase in crime at levels not seen in this city for 30 years and once the new mayor and his stooge of a PC are shown the road, and within two years they will be, the successor administration will begin cracking down again increasing prosecutions tenfold thereby generating an increase in billable hours in the field of criminal defense. In that interim period, the white collar set will begin doing everything that it can to bilk, steal and milk, great name for a law firm, what it can from its employers, customers, investors, clients, and the like also creating billable hours for their defense.

There will be a demonstrative increase for the need of private investigative work, in fact, there already is. Silver and Silver presently uses three such firms in New York City alone.

"My plan is as follows." He began.

"I will seed a new entity to be known simply by one name, 'Reagan' and Frank will be its Chairman and CEO. He can bring Baker in as its CFO and to work financial forensics cases. He may want to tap Garret Moore as his PR chief and Dino Aborghast as President/COO as he has exemplary administrative skills as well as excellent contacts, and we all know that Dino would be about 24 hours behind Frank in being shown the door."

"'Reagan' would be comprised of two divisions. Investigative and Protective. You Danny are about 48 hours behind Dino and Jamie wouldn't be far behind you. Nobody coming into the top jobs at the NYPD will want Frank's sons around to carry his torch amongst the rank and file."

"As Erin and I will be gone for six months a year, I won't need Carlo or Mike full time and I don't want them to have to go back to doing nothing. They can work either division. Danny, you become the senior detective in the Investigative Division. Cops like Renzulli can be hired to work the Protective Division."

"We hit up the big money people to invest in Reagan. My initial projections are $25 million to start it and I'll put up the first five million. We get those coming in on the ground floor, who are all freshly pensioned by the way, to initially take reduced salaries in trade for equity in the company which could be up to 25% of the initial stock. Frank has a lot of markers he can call in for fundraising as do Garrett and Dino."

"Once everything is in place, we put together a P.R. blitz and go soliciting the investigative work from other firms, plus protective work from the celebrities, which I have the access to through their agents, attorneys and managers, if not directly."

"We start out in the tri-state area, New York City, New Jersey and Connecticut. Then we can expand into Philadelphia and up to Boston and as this grows, we continue developing into other markets by taking this public and using further stock investment to fund that growth. You'll find that not only cops, but former FBI, Secret Service and Homeland Security agents will want to join up."

"As for Silver & Silver, Erin puts together the Criminal Defense Division. She brings in key ADAs who wish to leave and work for the dark side. We only need three or four to start, but if we land those key prosecutors, other talent will follow when required and requested."

"Jamie, you come with us. You can work the civil side with me or learn criminal defense from your sister, it's your choice."

"Question and comment time." He concluded.

Linda, Danny, Casey, Jamie and Erin stared at him like he had grown horns and then slowly big smiles began to form on their faces. Erin leaned over and pulled him into a big kiss. "Did I ever tell you that I married you for your brain?" She asked.

"I thought it was because you loved my eyes." He responded.

"I fell in love with you for that reason, but you never cease to amaze and impress me. What a fabulous plan." She commented.

"Put me on the list to jump sides." Casey stated.

Erin turned to her. "Really?" She asked.

"I could probably get Alex Cabot to join us." Casey responded.

"I could think of one other big name, but I'm not sure if he'd go for it." Erin postulated.

"Michael Cutter." Casey answered, reading Erin's mind. "He has no political ambitions or desire to be DA and the only reason he stayed after Jack McCoy left is because Charlie leaves him alone to run the office's practice of law while he's off politicking. If the voters elect another Adam Schiff or Arthur Branch, Michael would cross the street the same day as he won't work for another authoritarian like Jack, but I wouldn't approach him until after the three of us are out of there with our pensions and reputations intact."

"What timeline are you forecasting for setting up the Criminal Defense Division?" Erin asked.

"Immediately upon our return from Michigan which gives you December through Memorial Day weekend to get it up and running. Next summer you'll do the same thing in Detroit. You can bring our baby to work with you so that he or she won't miss its daddy." Sloan smiled.

"Good, then you can change diapers and feed it every two hours." She smiled right back.

That got a laugh out of everyone else except Sloan who grimaced.

"So what's our next move?" Danny asked.

"We speak with Frank tomorrow afternoon and gauge his reaction." Sloan answered.

They headed outside to find Carlo behind the wheel of Erin's new Jaguar. Danny and Jamie both noted the license plate, 'GOERINGO'.

"I like that plate." Jamie teased as it was his idea.

"I do as well, besides LEADFOOT was already taken." Sloan responded.

"Get in the car, brat." Erin ordered.

"See you all in a few." He said, slipping in the back next to his wife.

They arrived at Dizzy's Club Coca Cola, a jazz club located at Lincoln Center. The remainder of the night was spent enjoying the smooth sound of classic jazz as well as Danny showing each of the women his one on one dance moves.

Casey returned from her turn on the floor. "I'll say this about Danny, that man has some serious moves."

"A shame that I didn't get those genes." Jamie noted.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." Casey said as she kissed him.

Linda also took her turn but it was the combination of Danny and Erin that had everyone clapping and in awe. One could feel the tension in their dancing, and though being brother and sister it wasn't sexual in nature, it was about which sibling would dominate the other and there was no clear cut winner as both firmly held their own.

Erin took a breather and then took Sloan by the hand as they went up. Unlike her dance with Danny, this time Erin exuded sex appeal along with a certain amount of control and the couple brought out the best in one another. Sloan had never taken formal dance lessons but he had taken lessons in ice ballet in an effort to become a better balanced skater. His dancing mirrored his previous training and his final move of holding Erin up over his head while he slowly twirled her around brought down the house, especially as he dropped her into his arms and bent down on one knee to kiss her while holding her in a perfect dip.

They returned to the table to the applause of Casey and their family. "That was fantastic." Jamie praised.

"Yeah, holding Erin up like that and twirling her." Linda impressively remarked.

"It's not that difficult when it's the beanpole." Danny teased.

"Beanpole?" Sloan asked as he began to smile.

"Call me that at your own risk." Erin warned Sloan before giving Danny the evil eye.

"That's our nickname for her." Jamie explained.

Erin grabbed Jamie by the hand as the next song began. "I realize that I've been very neglectful as an older sister. It's time to give you some dance lessons." She said while dragging him up to the floor to his horror.

Sloan took Linda, and Danny went back up with Casey as the music played. Danny and Sloan traded partners and he had a good time dipping and spinning Casey as the band segued into Glenn Miller's 'In The Mood'."

When they all returned to the table, Casey looked over at Erin. "If he's anything like that in bed, it's no wonder why you married him."

Erin grinned. "He's a man of many talents."

"Just don't get her started on the virtues of cheesecake." He teased.

"Cheesecake?" Jamie asked confused.

"One night soon." Casey promised him, leaving him wondering what she meant.

When they returned home, Erin and Sloan were both on a high from such a wonderful evening as well as what they would discuss with Frank later that day.

Sloan let Erin out and parked the car in the garage as Carlo headed home.

He exited the Jag and went into the back of his Lincoln where he removed his remaining presents for Erin.

He walked into the kitchen where she was removing her beautiful earrings. She turned to find him holding a bouquet of light green roses with a red one tucked in the center. He handed them to her along with a big box of Godiva chocolates. "Will you be my valentine?" He coyly asked her.

Erin warmly smiled and then went over to the cabinet and removed a vase which she filled with water before placing the roses in it.

Next she put the chocolates in the refrigerator and finally collected her purse and jewelry before taking Sloan's hand leading him upstairs to their bedroom where she dimmed the lights before turning to face him.

"Not only will I be your valentine tonight, but for every night of your life." Erin said before kissing him. "Now I can unwrap the best Valentine's Day present I've ever received." She seductively spoke as she began unknotting his tie.

The next morning Sloan awoke to find Erin's side of the bed empty. He quickly showered and dressed and went downstairs to the aroma of breakfast.

He went over to the stove and wrapped his arms around her as he began to sing: "Good morning starshine, there's love in your skies, reflecting the sunlight, in my lover's eyes. Good morning, starshine, so happy to be, my love and me as we sing, our early morning singing song."

As he launched into the next verse of 'giddy glup gloopy, nippy nabby noopy, la la la la la', he began kissing her neck, ears, cheeks and shoulders.

Erin started to laugh and turned and grabbed him around the waist and kissed him deeply. "Good morning to you too. I haven't heard that song since I was a little girl." She grinned.

"From the musical 'Hair'. It became a major hit when recorded by 'Oliver' in 1969. What can I do to help?" He asked.

"Nothing, go sit in your chair and behave, breakfast will be ready shortly." She answered.

"I'll go plotz over there." He said, pointing towards the kitchen table, causing her to smile again.

A few minutes later she came over bearing their plates of hot eggs, sausage and hash browns. Then she poured coffee and orange juice and brought them back before sitting down.

They held hands as they said Grace and then Sloan hopped back up.

"What did I forget?" She asked.

Erin watched as he poured himself a tall glass of milk.

A wicked grin began to form on her face.

"Does baby need his milk?" She coyly asked.

"Funny." He said as he set the glass down on the table.

Erin picked it up and pushed her chair back from the table. "Come here, sit in mommy's lap and I'll feed you your bottle.

"Please give that back to me." He said, shaking his head side to side.

"Come here." She patted her thighs. "I'll even burp you afterwards. Come on sweetheart I need the practice." She cooed.

Sloan ignored her and began eating. She finally placed his glass back where she had taken it from and started digging in to her food.

After they finished, they did the dishes together and cleaned the kitchen. Erin gave him a hug and gently patted her hand against his back while she held him around his waist with the other, her head resting on his shoulder. Without warning, Sloan emitted a loud roaring burp in her ear.

She pulled away, making a face. "That was gross." She exclaimed.

"You said that you would burp me afterwards. I'd say that you did a fine job mommy." He teased as he headed out of the kitchen, leaving Erin standing there knowing that she had just been hoisted by her own petard.

They were waiting at Frank's when he arrived home. Sloan had asked Jamie to take Henry and Nicky with him on the pretext of some last minute grocery shopping so that he and Erin could speak with Frank before everyone returned home.

As his detail pulled up to his house, he noticed the new red Jaguar sitting out front as well as the vanity license plates.

"Andy, put a BOLO out on that car and alert every officer on patrol to get out of its way when they see it coming." He joked to his senior body man.

"Hot rod Erin." Andy responded.

"New York City's version of the Little Old Lady from Pasadena." Frank responded.

Frank walked into his kitchen to find his daughter and son-in-law seated at the table reading the paper.

"Hi Dad." They both called out.

"Nice car. Not exactly a super stock Dodge, but I'm sure you'll win a lot of races with it." He smiled.

Erin was perplexed by Frank's comment until Sloan calmed down enough from laughing to explain it to her, even singing her part of the song.

Once Frank was seated next to them, Erin informed him that Sloan had something to discuss that he may find interesting.

Thirty minutes later, Frank sat back, folded his arms and nodded. "I can't refute your logic on what this Mayor or a new Mayor will do. I've often felt this would be my final year as PC, much for the same reason as you've summarized. As to the possibility of recruiting outgoing talent from the NYPD to staff a new agency that I would head, I'll admit that it's an intriguing concept."

"There will also be former Federal agents who will be interested in coming on board. Most likely, you can have your own forensics division, access to databases, whatever." Sloan responded.

Frank sat there pondering his options when Danny, Linda and the boys walked in. He greeted them all and then Linda took the boys into the den while Danny sat down asking if they had their discussion.

"I'm presently forming my thoughts." Frank stated. He would be 63 by the time he was out of office and in all honesty, between Social Security, his Marine Corps pension, his NYPD pension and his PC's pension, Frank would be financially secure. Jamie would go on to become an attorney and would also come out of this ahead. Erin was more than set for life so it came down to Danny. He agreed that Danny's days in the NYPD were numbered, in fact, he truthfully wondered how he had lasted this long. Danny had put in his 20 years so he would at least pension out. Sloan had stepped up and done a tremendous amount to help his family and he was sure that if he declined this opportunity that his son-in-law would create an investigative division within his law firm for Danny, Carlo and Mike, but it wasn't Sloan's responsibility to look out for his oldest son, that rested with him. Then he thought about all the good people who had supported and been there for him over the years, including Abigail, Dino, Garrett, Andy and even Tony Renzulli. He couldn't leave them to their pensions and the wolves, no it was time for Frank Reagan to step up and to see just what he could do when he didn't have a governmental body supporting his actions. It was time to see if he could cut it in the private sector. He looked at his daughter, his son and finally at his son-in-law before nodding his head.

"Count me in." He announced as they all smiled a sign of relief.

-30-


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 20:

February 25th had arrived and with it, the New York State Bar Examination.

Casey drove Jamie from her apartment to his designated testing site, the Penn Pavilion at Seventh Avenue & W. 34th Street.

She pulled up in front of the historic building and put her Beemer in park.

"Do you have everything you need?" She asked.

"I have my seating ticket, my I.D., a ton of sharpened pencils, a memo book for scratch paper and my laptop for the essays."

"Remember, pace yourself. This isn't a race. If you can't immediately answer a question, note its number in your memo book and move on to the next. Come back to it after you complete the remaining part of the test."

"Gotcha." He smiled.

Casey leaned over and gave him a big kiss and hug. "Go, and good luck. Call me when you're done and either Erin or I will come pick you up." She said.

Jamie entered the pavilion and walked up to the registration desk. He presented his seating ticket and when asked for his identification, handed over his NYPD credentials.

He was given a seat number and directed where to go.

The exam took place over a two day period. It commenced at 9:00 a.m. and broke for lunch at 12:15 p.m. before resuming at 2 p.m. and ending at 5:00 p.m.

Jamie looked at his watch. 8:16 a.m.

Erin was walking into her office about the same time Jamie was counting down the clock. Casey had arrived five minutes ago.

"Did you drop him off?" Erin asked.

"About 30 minutes ago." She responded. "He's fine, not that he ever shows his cards so to speak, but from our recent quiz sessions, he seems to have retained about everything he learned at Harvard."

"Remember how you felt when you arrived and took your seat and looked at the clock as it wound its way toward nine a.m.? Erin asked.

"I was terrified." Casey laughed.

"Me too." Erin admitted.

"Terrified of what?" Alex Cabot asked from the open doorway. She had just been reassigned to prosecute SVU cases as Casey had been formally transferred to her new position.

"Come in Alex." Erin smiled. "My brother is sitting for the Bar Exam today and we were recalling how we felt waiting for the clock to hit 9:00 a.m. on the first day."

"I felt like a condemned woman being led to the execution chamber." She stated. "Danny Reagan is taking the Bar Exam?" She asked.

"Not Danny, Erin's youngest brother, Jamison." Casey answered. "Harvard Law class of 2009."

"Jamie's a lawyer?" She inquired.

"He is. And hopefully in three months he'll be an attorney." Erin nodded. She explained the more than five year delay in Jamie's reaching this day.

"I really liked Joe. We had gone out a couple of times and I was hoping we could make a go of it, but it never went anywhere." Alex reminisced.

"What are you doing for lunch today?" Erin asked Alex.

"No plans." She responded.

"Meet us here at noon and we can head out together." Erin stated.

"See you then." Alex said as she headed for her own office.

"Going to bring her in this early?" Casey inquired.

"Maybe. I think we should at a minimum gauge her interest." Erin remarked.

The clock struck 9:00 a.m. and Jamison Reagan officially picked up where he left off almost six years ago. "If only Sydney and our chump classmates could see me now." He smiled.

Garrett Moore entered Frank's office as usual, without announcement or knocking.

"Baker, please call maintenance and have the doors to my office removed. Why should I make it any more difficult for my DCPI to enter than I have to." Frank dictated.

"It really isn't that much effort for me to open a door Frank." Garrett responded.

"It's obviously not nearly as much effort as it would be for you to knock first." Frank remarked.

"What has your shorts up your crack this early in the morning?" He asked, not knowing that Baker was standing behind him, a grin appearing on her face.

"Is there something amusing you Detective?" Frank asked.

"No sir, I'll be outside." She snickered while departing.

"In answer to your question, Jamie is presently taking the Bar Exam." He stated.

"After all these years? That's great Frank. I take it Erin pushed him into it?"

"Erin and Sloan both. They want him to have a future beyond the NYPD should it become necessary, speaking of which, clear both of our schedules today for lunch and make us a reservation for noon at Del Monaco's. I have something to discuss with you." Frank ordered. "And tell Baker to plan on joining us if she can quit giggling like a school girl." He said loud enough for her to clearly hear him.

12:15 p.m. had arrived and Part 1 of 4 was now in the books. Jamie stepped outside of the examination theater and turned on his cell phone. Five minutes later it rang.

"Hey Danny." He answered.

"I'm out front, let's go to lunch." He directed.

Jamie exited the pavilion and hopped in his brother's D-Car.

"So, how was it?" Danny asked.

"Mostly essay questions, some multiple choice. Nothing that I found overly difficult." He answered.

"Good, that computer you have upstairs never forgets anything. So, what are you hungry for?" He asked.

"You pick it, I may have a computer but it drains my energy levels." Jamie answered.

Danny picked a burger joint on Tenth Avenue that he liked. "You don't want too many carbs or you'll crash later, so get thick burger and a salad." He instructed. "So, what's this afternoon?" He asked after they placed their order.

"Two more essays and the Multi State Performance Test which is 90 questions covering legal analysis, fact analysis, problem solving, resolution of ethical dilemmas, organization and management of a lawyering task, and communication." Jamie answered.

"No worries, that's right up your alley." Danny said. "So when you pass the Bar, noticed I did not say 'if' but 'when', are you going to go right into it or are you hanging on until the end of the year?"

"I'd like to walk out the door at the same time as you and Dad. In fact, you and I should turn in our shields together." Jamie answered as their order came.

"Sort of a show of solidarity." Danny nodded. "I like that kid."

"You should probably begin applying for your PI's license so that it's ready to go once you're off the force. I hear they can take up to six months to approve." Jamie advised.

"Good idea, I'll look into that." Danny responded as he took a huge bite out of his burger.

"Danny, smaller bites please. I don't want to have to perform mouth to mouth on my big brother because he choked on his burger." Jamie smiled.

"Smartass." Danny smiled back.

Erin was seated with Casey and Alex in an establishment a far cry nicer from the one her brothers were presently in.

Erin wasn't as close to Alex as she was Casey, however Casey and Alex had developed a good friendship having both worked prosecuting SVU cases, either in succession to one another or at one point, simultaneously. Therefore Casey led off with the pertinent part of their discussion.

"Alex, have you ever given serious thought to crossing over to the dark side?" Casey asked.

"If you are referring to criminal defense, at a salary double to what I make now, bonuses, perks and four weeks vacation a year in a company owned condo on a beach in Hawaii, then no, I've never considered it." She joked. "Of course I have, probably at least once a week."

"Would you be amicable to trading the condo in Hawaii for a resort villa in the Virgin Islands?" Erin inquired.

Alex gave them both a curious look. "Why don't you two tell me why you're asking me these questions and I'll tell you if I am willing to join you in your latest scheme."

Casey went on to fill her in on what they were planning and that they would like her to join them. "The time frame would begin after January first of next year, so you have the rest of this year in the DA's office."

"Nine more months of paradise." Alex smiled and then looked at Erin. "Why are you bolting and it isn't just to work with your husband."

Erin told her the truth which elicited hearty congratulations. "Now it all makes sense because nobody in the office can figure out why you of all people would leave."

Casey went on to explain Sloan's theory about the next mayoral election and to her surprise, Alex agreed with it in full. "My bachelor's degree is in Political Science and I still follow politics to this day. He's right, either way your father's days are numbered but more importantly, so are Poole's which means a major shakeup in the NYPD. The mass exodus will be like nothing ever seen before and the quality of arrests and accompanying support we'll receive from the department will be mediocre to average at best."

"So, are you interested in joining us on the other side?" Erin asked.

"Definitely. The Three Muscatels." She joked. "Now all we need is our d'Artagnan.

"We have one in mind, but we aren't sure we can approach him until after the three of us are out of there." Casey stated.

"Who were you thinking of?" Alex asked before taking a drink.

"Cutter." Erin responded, causing Alex to almost spit out her water.

"You really do aim high, don't you?" She asked. "Michael has always had a thing for me, I just never wanted to sleep with the man I worked for, but since I would be working for Sloan, if Michael joined us we'd be equals. I'd be happy to take his temperature on this without divulging any specific information." She offered.

"Please do and let us know." Casey replied.

At Del Monaco's, Frank was having a similar discussion with his two most trusted lieutenants. He explained Sloan's theory and prediction which Garrett Moore fully endorsed. "He's right on all accounts. You're days upstairs are numbered either way, though I am more inclined to agree that Poole is finished which means a radical change in the department and a huge outpouring of talent into the private sector."

"Baker?" Frank asked as he valued her sharp analytical mind.

"The filing of such a large volume of pensions will overtax the City budget causing all departments, not just the NYPD to suffer at hit, but you can bet that the new PC will make the cuts as deep as he can at the Mayor's direction. The quality of work and morale will both plummet."

Frank nodded. "What I am about to tell you both is in the strictest of confidence and is known only to my sons, my daughter and my son-in-law who formulated this plan."

He then explained it in its entirety over lunch and waited for their response.

Baker went first. "Count me in."

"Garrett?" Frank asked.

Garrett Moore smiled. "Frank, need you ask? Who else is going to keep you from putting your size 13 foot in your mouth no matter what sector you work in? I'll just have a nicer office to do it out of."

"It would be nice if you were to keep your new office somewhat neater than your present one." Frank smiled back.

"That's cold Frank, really cold." Garrett replied.

"When would you approach Chief Aborghast and the others?" Baker asked.

"After the mayoral primary in August. By then the writing on the wall should be very apparent."

Danny dropped Jamie back off in front of the Penn Pavilion. "Good luck kid, call me if you need a ride home after."

"Thanks for lunch Danny."

"No sweat, go show them what you've got." He said pulling back out into traffic, his little brother waving goodbye in his side mirror.

Erin, Casey and Alex headed back to their offices. The three had agreed that while they all wanted Michael Cutter to be the fourth ADA in their package, that there was no need to approach him until after Alex and Casey turned in their resignations which would be at the end of December.

Erin called Danny to find out how Jamie was doing. It was her idea for Danny to take him to lunch.

"He's fine in fact, he seemed excited and looked forward to this afternoon's session."

"Thank you Danny, I'll talk to you later."

Erin relayed Danny's observations to Casey.

"Take a chill pill big sister, he'll do fine." She replied.

Casey was in late afternoon motions and wouldn't be leaving the office until 5:30 so Erin volunteered to pick up Jamie.

She pulled up in front of the Pavilion at 5 p.m. and began to wait. After a couple of minutes, an NYPD patrolman knocked on her window which she rolled down. "Can't loiter here ma'am." He said.

"I'm just picking up my brother who should be coming out any moment." She replied.

"I don't care if you're picking up the Commissioner, you can't stand in this zone, now move it lady." He said.

"Actually, the gentleman I am picking up is Commissioner Reagan's son, officer Jamison Reagan of the 12th precinct, and I'm his daughter, ADA Erin Reagan." She announced, showing the rude flatfoot her badge. "I'd be happy to call my father if you'd like." She smiled.

"Have a nice day Ms. Reagan." He sheepishly said before walking off.

"Putz!" She said loud enough for him to hear as she began laughing. Sloan had been teaching her dirty Yiddish words and that one was by far her favorite.

Erin would miss it when her father was out of office and she was just another private citizen. She loved the occasional instance when she could frost someone's nuts like she had with this bozo who thought his badge gave him the right to be a prick.

Jaime walked out just as Mr. Bigmouth was walking away. He saw the Jag and walked over to it and hopped in.

Erin leaned across the seat to hug him.

"So, how was day one?" She asked.

"Tiring but so far no landmines." He responded.

"Are you telling me the truth?" She probed.

"Yes. It's exactly what I expected and prepared for."

"Good. Then tomorrow is the Multi-State and I'm sure you'll do fine on it." She replied.

Jamie reclined the comfortable leather seat, turned on the heat and massage units and before they reached Eighth Avenue, was sound asleep.

Erin smiled at her baby brother and then called Casey. "He's asleep in the car, his place or yours?" She asked.

Casey met Erin out front of her apartment building. "I better feed him his dinner and put him in his jammies. Someone needs a good tucking in tonight." She smiled as she gently woke Jamie who had lapsed into a deep sleep.

He thanked Erin for the ride and hopped out of the car, still slightly woozy.

Casey led him upstairs where she made him dinner and then put him to bed. Tomorrow would be another exhausting day.

Erin drove away happy at the thought that Jamie had connected with Casey and that their relationship seemed to be growing. She could only hope that her baby brother would find the same happiness with Casey that she had with Sloan.

Erin pulled into her garage a little after 6 p.m.

When she entered the condo, the alarm was on and nobody was home.

"Finally, I get to make dinner." She said.

Tonight would be Beef Stroganoff with steamed butter broccoli. She had considered peas and carrots, but didn't want to have to force Sloan to eat all of his veggies, knowing there would be a fight over the carrots.

Nicky eventually arrived home and Erin had her set the table. Everything was ready when her husband walked through the side door at 7 p.m.

"Hmm, someone beat me to the kitchen tonight. Sorry I'm late, last minute office squabbles." He said as he kissed her and then Nicky.

"What kind of squabbles?" She asked as they sat down.

After saying Grace, he responded.

"Harvey and Louis getting into it as usual. I finally told them that if they didn't learn to behave, you were coming over with two wooden spoons, one for you and one for Jessica and you two would simultaneously give them both something to cry about."

"I'll take Harvey." She grinned.

"Figured that you would."

"What did Jessica say?" Erin asked.

"That she should have done it five years ago." He laughed. "So, how'd Jamie do today?"

Erin explained and Nicky smiled. "That's so sweet, I'm glad he has Casey to take care of him."

"Me too honey." Erin responded.

Erin called Casey after dinner to check on Jamie.

"I had to actually feed him his dinner, he couldn't even pick up a fork, it was so cute. He was in bed by 7 p.m."

"The adrenaline rush subsided." Erin noted.

"Exactly and he crashed hard. I know that he doesn't want to disappoint anyone so he's pushing himself to his limit to get this perfect." Casey commented. "Don't worry, he'll be a different Jamie after tomorrow."

Sloan and Nicky did the dishes while Erin went into the den to read a book. Sloan came in later and sat down next to her leaning into her lap so that he could speak to their baby. This had become a nightly ritual and Erin adored it.

Then he went into the small closet which contained the sound system and brought out his Gibson acoustic guitar. He pulled the ottoman over from the lounge chair and sat down in front of Erin. He began playing and singing folk songs to their child. Erin's eyes teared up as she gently rubbed her tummy and listened to her husband's gentle voice while observing his facial expressions as he sang.

"_And the seasons, they go round and round, the painted ponies go up and down, we're captive on a carousel of time. We can't return we can only look, behind from where we came, and go round and round and round, and go round and round, and go round and round and round in the circle game_." He finished before beginning the next song.

"_When it's midnight on the meadow and the cats are in the shed, and the river tells a story at the window by my bed. If you listen very closely be as quiet as you can. In the yard you'll hear him, it is the pony man_."

Erin drifted off to the words of the song, clearly envisioning Gordon Lightfoot's depiction of a child's dream.

Jack Boyle had never done anything like this when she was pregnant with Nicky. In fact, Jack wasn't even on the same scale as Sloan. If only she had met him when they were 20 years younger, but then neither would have been the same person so who knows if she would have been as happy with him then as she was now.

Sloan must have been envisioning what Erin was thinking because his next song was vintage Frank Sinatra.

"_When I was seventeen, it was a very good year, it was a very good year for small town girls and soft summer nights. We'd hide from the lights, on the village green, when I was seventeen._" Before long he was singing the part that really hit home. "_But now the days grow short, I'm in the autumn of the year, and I think of my life as vintage wine from fine old kegs, from the brim to the dregs, it poured sweet and clear, it was a very good year_."

He concluded with some vintage Harry Chapin.

"A_ll my life's a circle, sunrise and sundown. Moon rolls through the nighttime, till the daybreak comes around. All my life's a circle, and I can't tell you why. The seasons spinning round again, the years keep rollin by_."

Sloan set down the Gibson and leaned in to kiss his child and then his wife.

She held him close as she ran her hand through his hair, hugging him tightly to her, never wanting to let go.

At 8:45 a.m. Jamie was seated in the Pavilion and ready for day two of whatever the New York State Board of Law Examiners would throw at him.

He thought back to yesterday and how quickly his system shut down after getting into Erin's car.

The soft seats and the massage unit sapped him within 30 seconds. He remembered Casey feeding him dinner as if he were a child, and then undressing him and tucking him in. The next thing he knew it was 7:00 a.m. and she was awakening him. He couldn't remember the last time he slept for 12 hours but it did feel good to have someone taking care of him. He would have to take Casey out for a special evening to show his appreciation.

When the clock struck 9:00 a.m. he launched into the test.

Today was the big ticket item, the Multi-State Bar Examination. The morning session would encompass one hundred questions and would be the first half of the two part exam.

The questions on the examination are designed to be answered by applying fundamental legal principles rather than local case or statutory law. A given question may indicate the applicable statute, theory of liability, or comparable principle of law.

Many of the questions require applicants to analyze the legal relationships arising from a fact situation or to take a position as an advocate. Some questions call for suggestions about interpreting, drafting, or counseling that might lead to more effective structuring of a transaction.

All questions are multiple choice and applicants are asked to choose the best answer from the four stated alternatives. The test is designed to give credit only when the applicant has selected the best answer so Jamie noted the ones he would come back to because there were no wrong or missed answers here as only the correct answers were scored.

One thing Jamie had learned a long time ago was that with multiple choice questions, you never went back and reassessed your answer. You either answered it or you came back to it later, but once you made your choice, you stuck with it. The odds were in your favor that you got it right the first time, which was why when he turned in his booklet at noon, he was totally comfortable he had aced this section.

He hadn't made any lunch plans and would probably just walk over to a nearby bar for a sandwich, but to his surprise, there was the Batmobile sitting in front of the Pavilion.

He walked over and climbed in the back seat next to his father.

"Care to go to lunch with your old man?" Frank asked.

"Sure, I'd like that a lot." Jamie smiled.

"How was this morning's session?" Frank asked.

"Great. If I ace today the essay answers aren't even considered."

"The Multi-State." Frank noted. "Your sister was a wreck over that one."

"Really? I never imagined her worried about any test she took." He responded.

"Growing up, she sweated many a test. She was always an 'A' student, but she had to work for those grades a lot harder than you did. For you it just seemed to come naturally or maybe you just tested better than she did. I know that if Danny got C's and Joe B's, your mom and I were happy." Frank informed his youngest.

"Yeah, but be honest. Danny got all the common sense where I got none." Jamie jested.

"There is some truth in that. Your brother is a student of the streets and of life. You are a student of books. That's why together you two make such a fine duo." Frank smiled.

"And Joe?" He asked.

Frank reflected a moment before answering. "Joe was a combination of you both and there is a lot of Joe than I still see in you. The one part of him that none of you carry is his humorous side or his ability to roll with the punches. I have no idea where that came from because none of us are what I would call, funny people. In truth, I see a lot of Joe in Sloan and I think that Erin does as well."

"Me too." Jamie smiled. "He sure likes to wind her up and set off her fireworks."

"So did Joe." Frank grinned.

After lunch, Frank dropped Jamie back off at the Pavilion. He was proud of his youngest and grateful to his daughter and son-in-law that they had put Jamie back on the path Mary had intended that he take.

He had never been comfortable with Jamie being a cop. He lacked Danny's intuition and Joe's ability to read people. Jamie was a marked target trying to fill in for his lost brother and that was a liability to both the department and to his family.

Frank was actually looking forward to pulling the pin on his career with the NYPD and to starting his new venture. Most importantly, he was at peace with the idea of his youngest turning in his shield for a briefcase, one he would happily gift his son on the day he was sworn in to practice law as opposed to enforcing it.

Admittedly, he looked forward to Erin and Danny getting out while they were still in one piece. Erin had twice been assaulted in the line of duty and Danny had taken more bullets, stabbings, beatings and abuse then any ten cops he knew put together. It was time that Gunnery Sergeant/Detective First Grade Reagan began to find peace and happiness within himself and his family rather than putting his neck on the line for those who couldn't care less.

By the time Frank had returned to his office, Jamie was beginning the Part 2 of the Multi-State section of the exam.

At 4:59 p.m., Sloan, Erin, Casey, Danny, Linda, Henry and Frank were all watching a clock, waiting for the final minute to tick off.

At the same time, Jamison Christopher Reagan closed his exam book, packed up his things and handed in his work. As the clock struck 5:00 p.m. Jamie smiled. He had just completed the New York State Bar Examination, and he felt very confident in his performance.

At 5:00 p.m. Sloan, Erin, Danny, Linda, Henry and Frank smiled with him and for his future.

Jamie walked out of the Pavilion to find a saucy looking red head standing next to a copper colored Jeep Wrangler. "Hey handsome, looking for a date?" She asked.

"I'm a New York City Police Officer, are you sure that you wish to solicit me?" He asked.

"From what I hear, in three months you'll be an attorney." She said, chomping her gum as she stuck out a hip, her hand firmly on it.

"In that case, sure, how about I take you to dinner tonight and then back to your place for some incredible sex." He offered.

"Not a bad plan. Throw in dessert and I'll give you a free spanking." She said.

"Deal." He smiled and climbed into the passenger side of his Jeep before leaning over and giving her a big kiss.

"So, how did it go?" Casey asked.

"I think I aced the Multi-State. Now we just wait it out." He said.

"It's a shame that with today's technology that they can't have the answers to the Multi-State and the MPE done within two weeks and for those who don't need to have their essays considered, just send the results so that they can get sworn in and move on with their lives instead of waiting around for three months." She stated.

"Especially as the deadline for registering for the July sitting is April 30th, three weeks before this session's results come out so if you blow it, you have to wait another year to retake it. That's bull." He replied.

"So much of the process is rooted in the procedures of 90 years ago when applications and seatings had to be sent by mail and hand processed, and results hand scored." Casey noted.

"Where are we heading?" He asked as they entered the West Village. Casey lived in the East Village.

"Keep your panties on copper, at least until I'm ready to pull them down. Tempus omnia revelat." She informed him sounding like a moll from a 40's gangster movie.

Casey pulled into a parking lot in the West Village, paid the $10 fee and wheeled the big Jeep into a space. Then she shut it down and told Jamie to put his laptop under the seat.

They exited the Jeep and Casey led him over to a local bar that if you didn't know existed, you may drive right by. Jamie opened the door and Casey walked in with her boyfriend right behind her.

"CONGRATULATIONS COUNSELOR" boomed from all around as Erin, Frank, Danny, Linda, Sloan, Henry, Alex and a few cops and ADAs yelled out to him.

Casey kissed Jamie in front of everyone. "Welcome to your watering down party." She smiled.

The next to come over and kiss him was his big sister. She looked her brother in the eyes after she hugged him. "I've been waiting over five years for this day."

Jamie hugged her back. "Thank you for pushing me to do this." He said.

Jamie noticed that Renzulli, Gormley, Baker, Garrett Moore and Dino Aborghast were there as well.

Dino issued a directive to Renzulli. "I'm giving him one extra vacation day and he's to use it tomorrow to sleep tonight off." He smiled. "He's going to need it."

The goal of the evening was literally to water him down with alcohol, to loosen up all the tension that arises from preparing and sitting for one of the most famous and complex examinations given to an individual seeking to enter a profession.

"As a very proud father, I would like to buy the first round." Frank announced.

Once everyone had their drinks, he proposed a toast.

"To my youngest son, for completing the circle that he began almost six years ago, and interrupted to honor a fallen brother. To my daughter and son-in-law who made this possible by pushing Jamie to close that circle, his mother thanks you as well. To my daughter-in-law who has patched him up more times than we can count so that he could reach this day. To my eldest son, who has watched out for and protected Jamie since the day he was born and finally to Casey who pulled him through the past 48 hours with love and kindness along with spoon feeding him last night's dinner. My eternal gratitude to you all."

While everyone else was launching into additional toasts and working on getting Jamie shit faced, Frank, Garrett and Dino stepped into the back corner to talk. Frank decided this was as good an opportunity to spring Sloan's plan on Dino as any. When they emerged Dino was wearing a smile. He was definitely in.

Of the three remaining Reagan children there was one well known and indisputable fact. Erin could drink both her brothers under the table and still keep going. Danny could certainly hold his own against almost anyone else, but Jamie was a lightweight and anything more than five beers or three shots and he was toast so by 7 p.m., Jamison Reagan was not only comfortably numb, but on the brink of passing out.

He leaned back on his bar stool and into his big sister's protective arms as she held him from falling and called over her husband who gently held Jamie up while Erin put on his coat. They then put him in the back of Sloan's Escalade and with Casey following in the Jeep and Erin in the Jag and took Jamie back to Casey's where Sloan carried him inside and set him down in Casey's bed.

They said goodnight, Erin giving Jamie a kiss on the forehead, leaving him to Casey's loving care before heading home to Brooklyn.

Sloan leaned back into the passenger seat as Erin piloted the Jag homeward.

"That was really a nice evening. A shame Jamie can't hold his booze." Sloan teased.

"He always was a wimp on that level. I can out drink both him and Danny and even Joe couldn't keep up with me and he could hold his liquor though he became more like you when he drank." She stated.

"Like me, in what way?"

"Childish, goofy, funny." She responded, smiling at him. "I see a lot of him in you."

"That must be about the highest compliment which you could pay me." He smiled back.

"It is. Joe was my favorite brother and the one I was closest to, not that I'm taking anything away from Danny and Jamie, I love them all equally, but Joe and I understood one another. In many ways, I feel like I have a part of him back with you." She softly said.

They pulled into the driveway and noticed the Volvo was missing. "Where's Nicky tonight?" Sloan asked.

"Sleepover at Megan's. I expected us to get home a lot later, forgetting that Jamie can't hold his liquor." She giggled.

"So we have the entire place to ourselves?" He asked.

"We do!" She excitedly answered.

"Don't pull in the garage." He stated.

"Why not?" She asked as she applied the brakes.

"Back her out, we're heading over to Junior's for dinner and take out cheesecake." He grinned.

Erin smiled back. "Now you'se tawkin." She said in her best Brooklyn accent.

Junior's was a Brooklyn institution and while they had locations in Manhattan, the Brooklyn location was the original having opened in the hay day of the Brooklyn Dodgers who had played two and a half miles away.

Erin remembered stories her father told of her of how he, his father and grandfather would go to a Dodger's game and then head to Junior's afterwards for dinner and cheesecake. "The day wasn't complete without a trip to Junior's." Frank would often say.

"We had a similar institution in Detroit called Sanders. They're known today for their chocolate and fudge syrups but they had restaurants downtown. I remember my mother and father both telling me such stories how they would head down to meet up with their parents and head over to sit at the counter for lunch followed by a fantastic ice cream sundae covered in Sanders toppings. When I was younger I used to go there following an afternoon game." He reminisced.

"I thought you didn't like chocolate?" She asked.

"I don't. I never said that I didn't like hot fudge or caramel." He grinned.

They went inside and they placed their orders. "I haven't been here since I was a teenager." Erin mentioned.

"I'll bet you were a hottie even back then." Sloan observed.

"Actually, I wasn't. I didn't turn into the beauty I am today until I hit my mid 30's. I'm a late bloomer." She smiled as she seductively licked her milk shake straw.

"And you are even more so tonight with the radiance of motherhood. I've always felt a woman truly glows when carrying life." He said gazing into her eyes.

Erin gazed right back drinking in his eyes and lips the way she had over six months ago. She took off her shoe and started rubbing her foot against his leg, finally working her toes upward as she grinned.

"That is so unfair." He registered his complaint.

"Deal with it." She said.

Sloan waived down their server. "Please make the entire order to go and add one slice each of chocolate cheesecake with extra chocolate syrup and a regular slice with extra strawberry syrup."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get the hint." She grinned.

Sloan drove with Erin holding onto the carryout to insure there were no spills on her new interior.

When they got home, Sloan put everything away but the cheesecake.

"Get upstairs!" She ordered slipping in behind him, her wooden spoon secreted in her back pocket.

Later that night after they had showered, changed the bedding and vacuumed the carpet, Erin laid in bed giggling. "I know I shouldn't say this, but I'm glad Nicky wasn't home tonight."

"Hell, the neighbors probably heard you. I'm surprise a squad car hasn't pulled up here yet." He laughed. "Sex is messy enough without adding two slices of cheesecake into the mix."

Erin broke down laughing. "Our baby's going to be born with a cheesecake fetish."

"Probably not the only one it will have either." He teased back as he leaned in to tell his child that its Mommy was cuckoo and it wasn't just for Coco Puffs.

"Come here you nut." She demanded before he turned out the lights and lowered himself ever so gently into her waiting arms.

Jamie woke up the next day feeling as if a he had been tied to the cow catcher of a locomotive so that his head banged each and every wooden tie along the track.

"Care for some greasy pork in a dirty ashtray?" Casey teasingly asked him.

"Not unless you want to witness projectile vomiting on an Olympic scale." He responded. "What happened last night?" He asked.

"You're a wimp, that's what. You had three beers and two shots and passed out into your sister's arms." Casey giggled. "Sloan had to carry you out to his SUV and then in here before dumping you in my bed."

"What time was that at?"

"When you fell backwards off your bar stool and Erin caught you? About 7 p.m."

"Great, that's a new record for me. I lasted a whole two hours." He shook his head, which still felt like it was three sizes too big.

"At least you are off today. I called in sick in order to nurse you back to health. Drink this." She said offering him tonic water. "Rehydrate."

His phone began ringing which made his headache worse. He tossed it at Casey who answered.

"Hi Erin." She snickered.

"Based on your laugh, I take it he has awoken from the dead and is in rough shape?" She laughed.

"That pretty much sums it up." Casey responded.

"Poor baby. He must have been left by the milkman because he's the only one of us who can't drink with the grownups." She said.

"I'm sure you'll get a lot of mileage out of this at Sunday dinner." Casey teased.

"In spades, speaking of which, please join us. I think it's time you became part of the family." Erin stated.

"Thank you, I look forward to it." She responded.

The rest of February and the first half of March seemed to take forever to slip by as the dreary cold of winter held the northeast in its relentless grasp, but 50 degree weather and sunshine began making its appearance just in time for the annual celebration of the Apostle of Ireland himself.

New York City put on three annual grand parades. Thanksgiving Day, Columbus Day, this celebrated the Italian community, and St. Patrick's Day celebrating the Irish.

Danny and Jamie would usually end up working one or two of the parades as additional uniformed patrol and for some unfailing reason, Danny had always drawn St. Patrick's day which in his opinion was the worst of the lot as the entire afternoon and evening would be spent cleaning up the drunks, breaking up fights and throwing offenders into the infamously named Paddy Wagons. It also never failed that every year he got barfed on. He'd been projectile vomited on, he'd been puked on, he'd been ralphed on, he'd been upchucked on, it didn't matter what name you gave it, Danny had worn it, on his shoes, pants, uniform shirt, head and once down the back of his neck. About the only virgin territory left on him was his face.

Jamie on the other hand, as well as Joe when he was alive, had never once had this occur to them so Danny had to wonder if maybe St. Patrick had it in for him in some way. Maybe he didn't wear enough green, or was it because he'd lost his faith in the Church, but it was almost like March 17th of every year was Danny's personal Day of Atonement and his penance was to wear someone's regurgitation as if the Irish community was somehow spitting back at him.

His family had taken some humorous liberties over the years in presenting him with visqueen tarps to wear as well as riot face masks, gas masks and other devices designed to shield him however the NYPD didn't want to look like a paramilitary force arresting mostly harmless incapacitated people so they were limited to goggles to protect their eyes. Erin had once bought Danny a set of goggles with wipers so he could clean the puke away in order to see.

Sloan sat with Erin, Nicky, Linda, Jack, Sean and Casey in the VIP risers overlooking Fifth Avenue and 59th Street as the parade made its famous march northbound from 44th Street to 79th Street before turning east and returning back southbound down Third Avenue, hence the popular motto, "The Irish march up Fifth, and stagger back down Third."

Sloan was grinning and he kept looking at the different brunettes and red heads in the crowd, all proudly wearing green. His wife leaned in and asked what he found so interesting.

"It's a sea full of Erins!" He noted while gesturing with his arm. "The daughters of Ireland. One can never have enough Erin I always say." He grinned.

"You just better be sure that I'm the only Erin you have enough of or I'll turn your schlong into a Shillelagh and beat you with it." She stressed.

"Aye." He acknowledged.

After the parade, they adjourned to Frank's house and a traditional Irish dinner of corned beef and cabbage.

In the meantime, Danny and Jamie were patrolling Third Avenue, but working different blocks.

Their shift ended at 6 p.m. and after heading back to their precincts to shower and change would head over for dinner at their dad's.

It was 5:54 p.m. and Danny had just rounded up his last drunk and he couldn't believe his luck. Not one speck of puke this year. Could this be a divine sign, or maybe it was just St. Patrick's way of saying goodbye to him as this would be the final time in his career that Danny would have to pull this duty.

He was heading back to his car when one particularly large, boisterous and intoxicated individual began heading his way, begin chased by no other than his baby brother.

Danny threw a shoulder into the guy knocking him on his ass. Jamie quickly came up and bound the drunk's wrists from behind with flex cuffs. With the help of another officer, they lifted the guy up and began walking him over to the paddy wagon but he had only taken two steps when he suddenly turned and projectile vomited back in the direction from which he came and directly into the face and chest of Danny Reagan. The time was 5:59 p.m. Danny sat on the ground in the middle of Third Avenue and began to laugh. His baby brother came over with a bottle of water and washed him with it, but Danny still laughed and then to Jamie's utter horror, Danny began to cry. He held Jamie's leg and all the years of frustration and anger poured out.

"Why me Jamie, why? Every year I get this. Am I that bad a person? Is this St. Patrick's way of getting even with me?"

Jamie knelt down next to Danny and helped him up. Two other cops came over and used a portable hosing device to wash the puke off.

"Just think Danny, this is the last year you'll ever have to do this. It's over with now. Let's get you back to Midtown North where you can shower and change and then head over to Dad's, okay?"

"Okay Kid." Danny said, pulling himself together. "I'll see you there." He said.

That night when the story was told Jamie omitted the part about Danny's mini-breakdown in the middle of Third Avenue. That was something between the brothers, but at dinner Danny did have an interesting anecdote.

"364 Days a year I have to worry that Jamie has a 'Kick Me' sign on his back, but the one day that's reserved for me, and it's never failed, is the one day I know that Jamie is truly safe." Danny said.

On March 18th Sloan was in his office when he received a phone call from his realtor. He thanked her for the call and placed a call to his wife.

"I just received a call. The Ralston's will be turning the keys to the house over to our agent tomorrow at 3 p.m. I'll arrange for a locksmith to be there to install new locks on the doors."

Erin put down the telephone receiver and looked at Casey who now sat in her old chair.

"We get possession of the house tomorrow afternoon." She smiled.

"That's great, so you only have two more days here and then you can go tackle a new project." She smiled.

"No Casey, I'm done effective today. I don't want a going away party, or to receive platitudes from everyone. My paperwork is already prepared. I'm heading down now to process out. Let them give me a two day rip for leaving early." She smiled.

"Well at least you and I will still be seeing each other and by this time next year, we'll be right back working arm in arm." She smiled.

"I hope so and you have no idea how good I think you have been for Jamie." She said hugging Casey.

"It's your office now." Erin said as she removed her name plate from the desk and looked around for the last time. "Enjoy it for the next nine months." She winked and headed out.

Though she was not scheduled to process out until Friday, everything was ready for her. Erin turned in her ADA badge and identification and received 'Retired ADA' identification in its place. She also would be permitted to carry her firearm as an ex-ADA though she would apply for a full permit so that she could carry outside of New York State.

She signed the final forms indicating her date of departure, claimed her copies of the paperwork and exited the New York County District Attorney's Office as a civilian for the first time in over 17 years.

Erin climbed into her Jaguar and for the final time would make the familiar drive back to Brooklyn. When she pulled into her garage 50 minutes later, she felt a sense of relief wash over her that could not be explained but she had done it. She had broken free of the family business.

When her husband arrived home thirty minutes later, he came into the kitchen to find it empty. Usually if Erin made it home first she started dinner.

He went upstairs to their bedroom to find her lying on the bed waiting for him.

"Strip and come to mama." She smiled as she extended her arms outward to him.

After an hour of celebrating with one another, they showered, dressed and headed out for dinner.

Nicky would be spending the night at Frank's.

Erin wasn't nearly finished celebrating.

Carlo and Erin were at the house at 3:00 p.m. the next afternoon as the Ralston's turned the keys over to Sloan's agent.

Hands were shaken and Erin watched as the older couple climbed into a new Cadillac and began their long drive down I-95 to their new home in Florida.

Carlo made a call and ten minutes later and the security firm he retained arrived. They would change the locks for now and then be back tomorrow to install a full security system over the next week. He designed it and would personally supervise the installation.

Erin started laughing as she looked at Carlo. "Imagine if you hadn't straightened Sloan out that day we wouldn't be standing here now."

"I'm glad he listened to me. He's one happy and in love guy and I told him that he deserved the best, and that was you."

Erin kissed Carlo on the cheek. "Let's go look at the place" and they went inside.

As they were walking around, Erin decided to have a conversation with Carlo.

"Has Sloan spoken with you about what he has planned for the future?" Erin asked.

"He's given me some indication of what he's working on but other than it wouldn't be in place until January, nothing much else other than you folks will be spending June through December in Michigan."

"Correct and we don't want to lose you and Mike. What Sloan has planned is to put together a major operation that would provide both investigative and protective services. He wants you and Mike to pick which side of the fence you'd like to work. Danny will be coming aboard the investigative side." She said.

"And Frank will be running the show, I can read the tea leaves with what's going to happen within the NYPD by December." He said.

"When we are in town you two would still be our personal protection though we'd hire you through the new company so that you could work with other clients during the other half of the year that we are gone, or maybe during those months you go back to detecting detective." She smiled.

"Mike and I will stay. We like you two and Sloan is a great guy to work for. We'll also help recruit good talent when the new entity is ready for it." He responded. "Maybe I'll go back to driving your dad six months a year."

"I'm sure he'd like that." Erin replied.

Erin looked around her new house and thoughts and ideas began springing up. "We'll come back tomorrow and photograph and measure each room so that I can get an idea as to what I want to do. Please see if you can dig up a couple of guys with a measuring tape I can pay for the day to help."

"Will do boss." He teased.

"Now Carlo, Sloan's your boss. He just has to remember that I'm his boss." She grinned as she walked out the front door, holding the new keys to her future home.

-30-


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 21:

Erin spent the next day measuring, photographing and diagraming the house. She was a very detail oriented person and made copious notes and diagrams as to what she wanted to do.

At 1:00 p.m., Carlo told her it was time for lunch as he didn't want her overdoing it, especially in her condition. They hit a deli nearby that he used to take Frank to. By 2:00 she was back at it and by the time she was dropped off at home, she had a fairly good idea of what was required to turn Harbor Lane into her dream home.

The only exception was the basement, the den and the kitchen and she was leaving these to Sloan's imagination.

Friday nights were becoming routine. Shabbat dinner followed by temple services however Erin and Nicky enjoyed themselves and did not feel this to be a weekly duty like they had church. They looked forward to this night of rest and family gathering and spent it accordingly. Nicky had commented as to how much she would miss it once she went off to college. Erin and Sloan decided to spend as much time with her as she wanted because the next few months would go by in no time. The painted ponies never stopped going up and down and the years kept rolling by, more quickly with each passing year.

Erin and Sloan spent most of Saturday at Harbor Lane going over Erin's ideas and then Sloan's for the basement, den and kitchen. They would make detailed lists the next day. Sloan had already retained an architect and general contractor who would oversee the remodeling which Carlo and Erin would supervise as Mike was now his regular driver.

Erin had a busy week coming up. On Monday she would meet with the attorney who had prepared her Living Will and Trust and execute it. On Wednesday she was scheduled for her amniocentesis.

The following Friday was Passover and her entire family along with Casey, would be flying back to Detroit where both families would celebrate Passover and Easter Sunday together as they fell on the same weekend. This meant Erin and Nicky both had some studying to do in order to be prepared for the Seder.

Nicky would begin sending out her college applications next week and Erin wanted to review them first.

She often thought back as to how Nicky would be turning 18 on August 8th and leaving for college soon after, and here she was starting the process all over again. It made Erin feel young again and she looked forward to those early years of mothering, comforting, loving, spoiling and yes, even disciplining her child because she wanted to turn out another Nicky who was well adjusted, smart as a whip and an overall joy to be around. She wanted to contribute another positive element to society and this time she had the correct husband as her parenting partner.

Sloan came up from the basement with his notes, diagrams and measurements. "This looks like an engineer's design." Erin said when she studied his diagrams.

"I am an engineer." He reminded her.

"True, but I've never seen you actually draw things out before. It's another version of you." She smiled.

His sketching's were beautifully detailed in pencil with specific measurements and shadings to provide three dimensional aspects.

"Thank you. I take pride in my work." He said before kissing her.

Danny knocked on the door. "I'd suggest that you two get a room, but there's no bed around." He snickered as he came in.

"Hi Danny." They both greeted him.

"I came over to look at the floors so I know what to tell my guy."

"Danny has someone who specializes in refinishing wooden floors." Erin advised Sloan.

"Perfect. Are we keeping these or are you changing some of them out for darker wood?" He asked.

"Just in your den. I know how much you love red or dark mahogany." She answered.

"How about dark mahogany floors with red mahogany paneling. Kind of give it that masculine appeal." He suggested.

"Agreed." Sloan replied.

"You can then furnish it in deep mahogany woods and dark leathers. Maybe even install a smoke eater or vent and seal the door so that you can light up a cigar." Danny hypothesized.

"Sounds good to me." Erin replied. "This isn't just a men's club."

"You can install a humidor into one wall with a recessed bar next to it." Danny noted.

"I'll sketch something out and show it to you." Sloan stated. He liked the ideas.

"You should probably look at putting your house on the market in May." Erin advised her brother.

"So we should be able to move in to the condo by sometime in July?" He asked.

"As quickly as you can redecorate." Erin answered. "If we can do a full renovation within 60 days, it shouldn't take more than two weeks to paint and install new carpet and wallpaper."

"Gotcha." He answered. "This place is going to be beautiful. I can't wait to see it when it's finished."

On Wednesday afternoon, Erin walked out of her Obstetrician's office with Carlo's help. She was fine but he wouldn't take any chances. His orders were to take her back home and to stay with her until Sloan arrived.

Sloan had offered to go with Erin but she turned him down. This was not something she wanted him to see as he became squeamish when it came to needles, though with all the injections he had to have taken as an athlete, she couldn't imagine why.

Carlo had been assigned to her full time as Sloan didn't want Erin left alone, particularly as she was now out in the public all day and accessible to any former inmate or relative of a current one who wanted to take revenge on her for someone she had put away.

That night Sloan was sure to give her tummy very special and extra gentle kisses and he could begin to see the small bump that was beginning to show.

He looked up at his wife with a look of love that melted her and she pulled him to her. "Our baby." She smiled.

The following Thursday Erin received a phone call from her obstetrician. The results had come in and would she be available to meet at 1:00 p.m.?

When she walked out of the office thirty minutes later she radiated excitement.

Carlo asked if everything was okay and she nodded yes. She had news to deliver, but wasn't going to say a word until the following night at the Seder. "Don't tell Sloan we were here. I'll surprise him tomorrow night with the news."

"Mum's the word." Carlo smiled back.

It was three p.m. on Friday April 3rd and they were inbound to their Bloomfield Hills home.

"Detroit Approach, November Seven One Two Alpha Whiskey, requesting descent and landing to Three One Whiskey Tango." Erin radioed.

"November Seven One Two Alpha Whiskey, Detroit Approach, descend to three thousand. Clear for the approach and landing at Three One Whiskey Tango."

"November Seven One Two Alpha Whiskey, clear to three thousand and the approach." Erin acknowledged. She then activated the ILS system and checked the relevant information.

"Wind Two Four Zero at Seven, Altimeter Two Niner Niner Six. Temperature Five Four. Dew Pointe Three Zero." She called out.

"Check. Gear down." Sloan ordered.

"Gear down. Three green." She announced.

"Check." Autoland engaged."

Erin settled back for the exciting approach as Sloan engaged the Autoland System.

The AugustaWestland 189 buzzed the back of his property and then made its flight towards Lynne's house before executing its sweeping turns and landing pin point on the helipad. Once the turntable rotated Erin engaged the clamps and began shutting the big bird down as Sloan went through the checklists.

They hopped out and opened the passenger cabin door as everyone began filing out, Casey excited by the landing.

She looked around and couldn't believe her eyes. "This place is amazing Erin." She complimented.

"Sloan built this almost three years ago so I can't take any credit for it." She replied.

"No wonder you want to spend your summers here."

"Don't worry Casey, you'll be joining Jamie here as well, especially once the pool opens." Sloan informed her.

Albert pulled up and everyone began loading their luggage in the back of the Escalade. Introductions were made between Albert and Casey.

Henry rode with Albert while everyone else walked to the front door.

Shelley and Paige had arrived early to set the table for Passover and they greeted everyone as they entered. Introductions were made between Casey and Sloan's mother and youngest sister.

By 6:00 p.m. the rest of Sloan's family had arrived and spent an hour socializing and relaxing before beginning the Seder which having fallen on Shabbat, entailed a dual service.

The evening began with the Shelley, Erin, Karen, Lynne and Paige lighting the Shabbat candles and blessing them. Additional blessings were then said for Passover followed by the blessings over the wine and matzah.

Then the rituals associated with Passover began, such as describing what the different items located on the Seder plate represented. One was a roasted egg which symbolized new life. Erin smiled at that one knowing she would soon be imparting such news.

At the conclusion of the Seder, the children were required to find the missing middle piece of the matzah known as the Afikomen, without which the Seder could not conclude.

The child that found it was entitled to ransom it back to the leader of the service who tonight, was Sloan as he sat at the head of the table with his bride occupying the other end.

Jack, Sean, Matthew and Sebastian were given instructions by Albert, who had previously secreted the missing matzah, and sent downstairs to find it.

During the break, Erin stood up and announced she had something to convey to everyone.

She walked over to her husband and sat in his lap.

"I have received the results of my amniocentesis." She announced. "Our baby is fully healthy and a normal pregnancy and birth expected."

Everyone wished her mazel tov and congratulations.

"On a more important note, I have been informed as to whether our baby will be a boy or a girl." She smiled.

She looked at Sloan and hugged him to her and then she held his face in her hands and looked directly into his blue eyes.

"On or about August 22nd, we will be welcoming into our family, Joseph Solomon Silver."

Sloan kissed his wife's stomach and then her lips while everyone else applauded.

Nicky was ecstatic. "A baby brother!"

Erin finally disengaged and saw the tears flowing down his cheeks. She took his napkin and dried them before hugging him again.

"We are going to have a son." She gently said.

He nodded, unable to speak.

"Would you like to say something?" She gently asked.

"I love you." He very softly responded.

"I guess that will have to suffice for now." She grinned before kissing him again.

Everyone continued their cheering and congratulations, but most of all Frank noticed how sensitive his son-in-law was and the look of pure love he cast upon Erin.

"Sloan." Frank said. "Sloan?" He asked still not receiving a response. "Earth to Sloan." Frank spoke a little louder finally getting through. "How about a few words from the proud father to be." He smiled.

Sloan looked up at his wife who was still sitting in his lap. "What can I say other than I am truly blessed. First Erin, then Nicky and now Joseph. Erin, I love you more than mere words can express and I cannot tell you how much you mean to me and how grateful I am to you for carrying our child. You are the light of my life and the port I look to return home to each evening. You are my best friend, my confidant and my true love and right now I could melt in your arms I am so happy and excited."

She kissed him and held him tightly to her. "I love you too sweetheart and I'm grateful to be carrying your child and for everything else you are to me, Nicky and our family."

The two grandfathers and Henry then gave toasts followed by comments from the happy aunts and uncles.

After ten minutes, Jack came back upstairs with the Afikomen. Seeing the reaction on everyone's faces, he asked what they had missed.

Erin, who by then had returned to her end of the table, called them all over to her and placed Sebastian in her lap. "Uncle Sloan and I are going to have a baby boy." She informed them. We named your new cousin after my brother and Sloan's mother's brother, both who are no longer with us. His name will be Joseph Solomon Silver." She hugged Sebastian to her and the other three boys leaned in to kiss their aunt.

She lifted Sebastian up and placed him back on his feet before ruffling his hair. She then looked at Lynne and smiled.

Sebastian was the reason Erin wanted to have a baby with Sloan as he looked just like him at that age and she felt a special kinship for her youngest nephew.

Jack ransomed the Afikomen for a video game so Sloan would take him shopping back in New York.

He gave each of the kids a genuine $20 gold Liberty Coin and had Paige hold on to Alison's.

As he walked back to his spot he leaned down to Nicky and pulled a gold piece out of her ear and handed it to her.

"Better get your ears cleaned before you get to Michigan or you won't hear the lectures." He teased as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Big sister." Nicky reached around and hugged him. "Okay Dad." She responded, enveloping him in the sunshine that was her smile.

After a truly scrumptious meal, which of course involved Erin ordering Sloan to eat his carrots, which he didn't, everyone adjourned to enjoy the parts of the house that interested them.

Erin looked around for Sloan but he couldn't be found until Danny located him sitting outside by the closed pool, gazing at the stars.

"Sloan, come on back in, it's freezing out here." He said.

"I'm just looking upstairs Danny, imagining all the unknowns to man and trying to put a scientific explanation to it, but I can't. There are some things which are truly miracles and gifts from above. A healthy baby boy for instance. I know you can understand that." He softly said.

Danny sat down next to him. "I do and when Joe is born, it will be unlike anything you've ever experienced, even more so than when you first held your sisters, because this little boy is a part of you that you and Erin created together out of love for one another and he'll always be a reminder of that to you both."

"I don't want to screw this up Danny. I want to be the perfect father and husband." Sloan responded.

"No such thing. I screw up plenty with Linda and the boys and you know what, that's a part of life. Erin isn't that thin skinned that she'll hold that against you no more than you will when she screws up and she will because my sister is far from perfect. You just have her on a pedestal which trust me, you do not want to keep her on it or she'll never live up to your expectations of her." Danny responded.

Suddenly the exterior lights on the side of the house and around the pool area came on.

"Looks like they found us and Erin will be making a beeline for you any moment. Let's head back in. All I can say brother, is enjoy every moment you can and be there when things aren't what you planned and it will all work out and that I promise you." Danny concluded.

Sure enough, Erin was on her way.

"Sloan, Danny, what are you two doing out here, it's 45 degrees and neither of you are wearing jackets." She scolded.

"We're just heading in Sis. Just some father to father talk." Danny said as he put his arm around Sloan.

"Then do it inside, I don't need either of you coming down with pneumonia." She informed them.

"Okay, let's go in." Danny advised.

Erin pulled each one by the hand as if corralling a couple of stray kindergartners. Once inside, she felt them both to see if they were chilled.

"Linda is looking for you." She told Danny.

"As for you, let's go upstairs." She told Sloan.

Sloan turned off the exterior lights and followed Erin up the back stairs to the third floor.

"Are you okay, because it isn't like you to go running off." She said.

"I was looking at the stars and envisioning our baby and our life together and wondering where science ended and miracles began." He said.

Erin softened and hugged him. "Both begin with two people who love one another creating a new life and working together to raise it, with love, guidance and endless dreams."

"I hope it's that easy." He said.

"Don't be afraid Sloan, we'll both screw up plenty along the way. It's the ability to learn from our mistakes and to stick together which brings us through each day and into the next. I've never awoken loving you anything but more than I had the night before."

"Message received. Boss." He snickered.

"Carlo told you about that one huh?" She giggled.

"Yeah." He smiled as he hugged her.

They headed back downstairs and goofed around with their family until everyone decided it was time to head home or upstairs to bed.

Sloan went over to Danny and thanked him for the advice and then went upstairs where his wife was waiting for him.

He found her already in bed and he hesitated before joining her.

"Come to bed sweetheart." She said.

He shook his head no.

"Come to me." She cooed, wiggling her fingers towards herself.

"Not yet." He said.

"We aren't going through what we did at my dad's house again, are we?" She asked.

"No. I just want to burn this image into my memory of how you looked the night you told me we were having a boy." He smiled.

She smiled back and gazed at him for a minute while he observed her.

"Time's up, get in bed now or our baby's father is in big trouble" She teased.

"Yes Ma'am." He said as he undressed, brushed his teeth and then dove into bed. He leaned his head on her tummy and began speaking to their son.

"Joseph Solomon, I hope that you can understand me. That's a beautiful name derived from two very special people, your uncle Joe and my uncle Simon. Your Hebrew name comes from them. Joseph and Solomon which we decided to also use for your English name. Everybody was so excited to learn more about you tonight, but particularly me as your mommy knew yesterday who you would be and she kept it a very good secret. I can't wait for you to finally come out so that I don't have to keep talking to you through mommy's tummy like this and we can have our man to man talks without her listening in, but do know that we both love you and that your big sister does as well. She is excited at having a baby brother so don't let her push you around too much because the women in this family can be awfully bossy, especially your Mommy, Aunts Karen, Lynne and future Aunt Casey. For now all you have to do is to be well, grow strong and know that we are waiting to love, protect and cherish you when you finally come out into the world."

Erin's Irish eyes were mistily smiling at the tenderness her husband had for their son and she pulled him tightly to her and held him until they both fell asleep, dreaming of a bright future for their children and each other.

Saturday went by all to quickly with everyone hanging out at the house, the kids playing video games and another scrumptious dinner prepared by Winney with help from Sloan, Nathan and Linda.

That night they lit the Easter Paschal candles so that the Reagan family would feel welcome.

Sunday morning found Sloan awake before sunrise. Erin looked over as he hopped out of bed and opened a panel in the wall and began flicking switches.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm closing the outer shutters on Nicky's and the boys bedroom windows so that they can't look out to see where I'm hiding the Easter Eggs." He answered.

She laughed. "Wait for me, I'll help you."

He turned off the alarm and they quickly dressed, then padded outside with the colored eggs which Winney had painted earlier in the week and began hiding them. An hour later they were finished.

Later that morning when the rest of the kids had returned, Sloan made an announcement.

"We are having a genuine Easter Egg hunt and Aunt Erin has a basket for all the kids."

"There are 48 eggs and they are painted in different colors, thank you Winney. All the eggs are outside so don't go looking in the garages. They are either out in front or behind this house or to the side. Don't go near any of the streets because they aren't that far away.

"The helipad and the helicopter are off limits as is the pool area and pool house so do not go looking for them there or Uncle Jamie will arrest you, Aunt Casey will prosecute you and then Aunt Erin will sentence you, and that isn't a good thing."

"Go put on your coats, hats and gloves. Whoever finds the most eggs wins the hunt and a special prize."

Once all the kids were assembled and ready to go, Sloan announced. "You have 30 minutes. Aunt Erin is the official time keeper so when she blows her whistle, Go. The next time you hear her whistle, you have to stop. No cheating or Danny will give you noogies. Jamie, Jason and Samantha will be outside keeping an eye on you all."

He turned the show over to Erin. "Everyone out on the front porch." She said.

Once the kids were on the sidewalk and lined up she looked at her watch and counted down. "On your mark, get set," And she blew her whistle. "Go!" She shouted.

Nicky went with Alison, helping her to find eggs while the three older boys ran off in different directions but Sebastian stayed close to the house, scanning it.

Sloan held a master map of where the eggs were. Some were sitting flush on the lawn and some were partially buried using a garden trowel. Others were hidden in the shrubbery or nestled in the low hanging crook of a tree. One was tucked into a gutter down spout so that its end stuck out. Others were hiding in plain sight on outdoor furniture and one was even placed in a lamp post knot hole so that it could be seen.

Sloan laughed as he watched the three older boys ran around like chickens with their heads cut off and Erin smiled as she watched him thinking that at heart, he was still a kid himself.

The remaining adults all looked through windows or stood outside cheering on the kids.

Erin watched Sebastian and envisioned Sloan at that age doing the same thing. Instead of running around, he carefully assessed the landscape until he detected an egg and claimed it, gently putting it in his basket.

While the others were looking over the lawn, he was looking at the house and quickly found four eggs hidden in plain view.

Lynne came over and hugged her brother. "He's so much like you, using his analytic mind rather than just hoping to run into them."

"I keep seeing your brother at that age." Erin commented to Lynne.

"So do I." Shelley smiled.

Sloan kept checking off the collected eggs and was grinning as Sebastian had found every one of those hidden near the front of the house. Now he expanded his search and began looking at the lawn. Within a few minutes he had located four of the partially buried ones which stuck out just enough for their vibrant colors to be noticed against the green lawn.

"He's going to win. He already has 9 eggs. At 12 nobody else is going to be able to catch him." Sloan announced.

"Five minutes left." Erin noted and yelled out the warning.

Nicky and Alison had found a few of the ones sitting on the lawn as had the other three boys who had now ventured into the back yard.

Sebastian went over to the side of the house as his Uncle had informed him and found three more plus one sitting on top of the gas meter. Jamie had to help him get that one by lifting him up.

Erin counted down to one minute and issued the final time warning. "One Minute Left."

Sebastian found one more egg hidden at the bottom of the air conditioning compressor and pointed it out to Jamie who snagged it for him.

Then the whistle blew. "Time's up." Erin yelled.

"Ok, everyone bring your baskets back to the front of the house." Sloan announced.

He started with Alison who had six. Jack had 9 as did Matthew. Sean found 8 but as predicted, his namesake had hauled in 14. That left two eggs to be located.

Sloan had mapped out all the finds, so he knew where they were.

"Ok, we have a clear winner here so for second place, Jack, Sean and Matthew. There are two eggs left. One in front and one in back. Neither egg is on the lawn or in the bushes. You have five minutes." He announced as Erin looked at her watch and blew her whistle. "Go." She yelled.

Sebastian began looking around the front porch and smiled. Sloan leaned down. "Don't tell." Let's go see if you can figure out where I put the last one."

"You said it's not on the lawn or in the bushes so it must be like the one in the planter, somewhere near the house and since I found the one in front, then the other one is in back." He deduced.

"Very good. Show me where it is." Sloan said picking his nephew up on his shoulders.

Sebastian looked over the back of the house and then his eyes zeroed in on the cooking suite.

He leaned down and whispered. "Over there. Open the grill or the cabinets." He said.

"I can't or they'll see, but you're right. It's on the grill under the closed cover." He whispered.

"Mom says that I'm a lot like you. That means I'll be really smart too."

"You already are little nephew, you already are." Sloan grinned.

Unknown to Sloan, both Lynne and Erin were watching.

"He's going to be a wonderful father." Lynne said hugging Erin.

"I know. I hope that Joseph turns out to be just like Sebastian." Erin replied as she hugged her sister-in-law back.

Erin blew her whistle blew and nobody had found the remaining eggs.

Sloan announced: "We have a draw for second place between Matthew and Jack with nine eggs each and Sean finishing a close third with eight. Sebastian however did find them so he will point them out."

He put his nephew down and the little tyke walked over and opened up the grill cover to expose a yellow egg. He then led everyone around the front and onto the porch where a blue egg sat in the planter.

"First prize is a $100 Visa Gift Card. You can use it to buy anything you want. Everyone else gets a $25 Gift Card for their tremendous efforts. Aunt Paige, Aunt Aunt Karen and Aunt Casey have baskets with Easter chocolates for you all." He announced, causing all the kids to scream out with glee.

The women in particular noticed the effect that the children had on Sloan and they commented on this to one another as he continued to have a good time with them all.

The Reagan family along with Sloan and Erin went to Easter services at 1:00 after which everyone returned for an early dinner before those New York bound headed back home.

Before they left, Nathan and Shelley, Lynne and Ben, Paige and Alan and Karen, David, Jason, and Samantha walked over with presents for Erin.

"Since we'll miss your birthday, we wanted to give these to you now. Please don't open them until the 28th." Lynne instructed.

Erin thanked them all and hugged and kissed everyone.

Then the Reagans, Casey and Sloan boarded the helicopter and Erin began the prestart sequence while Sloan activated the helipad.

Five minutes later the twin engines were roaring as the Augusta lifted up, banked and headed back to Oakland County International, its pilot wearing a grin from ear to ear while his co-pilot smiled at him in return.

Two hours and fifteen minutes later its twin landed at the Downtown/Wall Street Heliport at the foot of Manhattan. Everyone bid each other a happy Easter or Passover and climbed into their waiting vehicle. Carlo drove Erin, Sloan and Nicky back to the condo. The next morning, Erin would be back on Harbor Lane, supervising the remodeling effort but tonight, she wanted to luxuriate in the warmth and love she had for her family.

She leaned against Sloan as she recalled the day's earlier events and how he related with his younger nephew. "I hope that Joseph turns out to be like Sebastian." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because he's a mini you in so many ways. I'd like for our son to be that way as well."

"I'll be happy no matter how he turns out, unless of course he's a mini-Karen." He joked.

"Or a mini-Danny." Erin laughed.

"Gee guys, maybe he'll be like me." Nicky said.

"We couldn't ask for more sweetheart." Erin said as she smiled at her first born.

"Did you speak with Lynne and Paige as to who their OB is?" He asked.

"Yes, they use the same doctor and I will call her tomorrow and have my records forwarded over. I plan on having our baby in Michigan and we can fly my family in for the Bris."

"Now you have to figure out who his Godparents will be." He said.

"I already have. Jamie and Lynne." She answered.

"That's an interesting choice." Nicky observed.

"One member from each family, both cultural backgrounds represented. My reasons for Jamie are obvious. I trust Lynne the most of Sloan's sisters to look out for him if it ever came to that." Erin answered looking at Sloan. "I think you do as well."

He nodded in response.

When they arrived home, Nicky headed back upstairs to Skype her friends as to her wonderful weekend.

Erin and Sloan settled onto their couch and began reviewing some of the remodeling work scheduled for the upcoming week before calling it a night and heading upstairs to snuggle as Sloan spoke to his son.

The New York weather had been improving so Erin made time from her remodeling effort to complete her pilot training. She wanted to solo before her birthday and before Joey grew too large for her to comfortably fly the small Cessna.

Sloan took her up flying Saturday and Sunday mornings and if time permitted, at least one evening per week.

Erin needed a total of 40 hours to obtain her license and the time she had spent in the JetStar counted as Sloan had trained her in the use of instruments as well as in the operation of the aircraft, which she had flown. She presently had a total of 38 hours and was more than ready to solo but she wanted to accomplish both, her solo and her 40 hours at the same time so it was on Saturday, April 18th that Sloan had booked the entire morning for them to go flying. Erin would fly 45 minutes out and 45 minutes back with him in the right seat, and then she would take the Cessna up for her 30 minute Solo flight.

Her instructor met them at the airport. Sloan had also told her to wear a button down shirt with a T-shirt underneath.

Mike waited in the Escalade as they took off into the skies, flying east over Brooklyn and Long Island before crossing the Long Island Sound and circling over New Haven, Connecticut before returning to the field where Erin made another perfect landing.

Sloan looked at his watch. Total time out was 94 minutes.

Erin taxied back to the ramp and shut down the Cessna and hopped out.

Her instructor reviewed her proposed VFR flight plan for the next 30 minute flight in which time Sloan would be arranging some interesting surprises as he would remain on the ground.

Erin performed the requisite walk around checking the aircraft for any visible problems before taking off.

She called out "Clear" and then started the engine. She radioed for and received clearance after going through her check list while her instructor supervised.

He closed the right door of the aircraft and stepped aside.

Erin checked her controls to be sure everything worked. Rudder, Ailerons, Elevators.

She then requested and received her taxi clearance and flipped on the taxi lights and headed over to the hold bar for the runway.

She was then cleared to line up and wait at the end of the runway.

Sloan watched as the taxi lights were turned off and the landing lights turned on as she pulled into position.

The tower cleared her for takeoff and the increased sound of the engine could be heard as she brought it up to takeoff power. She then released the brakes and Sloan watched as Erin gently and gracefully lifted off on her first solo flight.

Sloan quickly made a phone call and then sent Mike over to the hangar where the surprise awaited.

Within 15 minutes Danny, Jamie, Linda, Casey, Nicky, Frank and Henry arrived. Ten minutes later the Cessna came into view.

"Tower, November One Eight Six Two Foxtrot, flying upwind Runway Two Two requesting entry into the pattern, VFR.

"November One Eight Six Two Foxtrot, Tower, pattern entry approved. Fly standard Upwind/Crosswind/Downwind/Base to final approach. Descend and maintain Two Thousand until established on the glide slope Runway Two Two.

"Six Two Foxtrot, Standard VFR Approach Descend and maintain Two Thousand until on final for runway Two Two. She acknowledged.

Erin flew parallel to the west side of the airport by about two miles before turning left and crossing two miles beyond the departure end of runway 22. She then flew another two miles to the east before turning to parallel the runway on its eastern side before a final left turn that would bring her into the approach for her runway.

"November One Eight Six Two Foxtrot, turning final for Runway Two Two" Erin announced.

"November One Eight Six Two Foxtrot, Wind Two One Five at Niner, Runway Two Two, cleared to land.

"Cleared to land, Six Two Foxtrot." Came her response.

The plane turned to its left and lined up on the runway. The landing gear was down and the landing lights were on. Erin had a very slight nose wind but she gently corrected for it and as her family watched she executed a beautiful flair and kissed the pavement as lovingly as she did her husband. Her roll out was perfect and she turned off the runway as she received and acknowledged her taxi clearance back to the hangar. Total time of her flight. 37 minutes. She had done it. Erin had earned her basic pilots license.

She brought the aircraft to a stop. Went through her final check lists and shut down the engine.

Sloan went over the left door and opened it up.

"Congratulations, you are now a licensed pilot." He said sweeping her into his arms and carrying her out of the plane as she kissed him.

He brought her around to the other side of the plane where her family awaited to congratulate her.

"You brought everyone out." She said to Sloan.

"They deserved to share this with you as much as me." He responded as they all came over to congratulate her.

"Okay, one aspect of ceremony we have to perform here. First of all, take off your jacket." He ordered which she did.

"Danny, Jamie, do your sworn duty.

They went over and pulled their sister to the plane and handcuffed her wrists together over the right wing spar.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked.

"Rob, she's your student. Proceed." Sloan directed.

Her instructor then came over, pulled the shirt tail out of Erin's waist band and proceeded to cut the back of her shirt off before walking away with his souvenir.

"Damn, what I wouldn't give for a wooden spoon right now." Sloan teased.

"Don't you dare if you know what's good for you." She threatened.

"I guess we better let her go." Sloan directed Jamie who unlocked the cuffs.

"What's with cutting my shirt off?" She asked.

"It's the tradition which occurs after a pilot has soloed. In the old days, the student rode up front in a two cockpit plane and if the instructor wanted the attention of his student, he would pull on the shirt tail. Once you have soloed, you are no longer a student so therefore, you no longer need a shirt tail to pull." He explained.

"Mike, the accouterments please." He requested.

Mike brought over several boxes which he held as Sloan opened them up. The first was a brand new flight shirt complete with four single braids of gold on its epilates. Erin removed her now destroyed shirt and put on the new one. Next Sloan pinned her gold wings on indicating that she was a pilot. Next came her leather flying jacket, cap and a green silk scarf and her leather flying gloves, all hearkening back to the day of open cockpit flight.

"She sort of looks like the Green Baron." Jamie teased causing everyone else to laugh, except for Erin who pointed at Jamie. "Keep it up wisenheimer."

Finally, Sloan handed Erin a small box which she opened to find a gold key.

"What's this for?" She asked.

At a nod from Sloan, Mike, sent a text and everyone watched as a beautiful Cessna 210-R Turbo Centurion was pushed out of the hangar and just short of Erin, turned so that its left side was broad to her.

She looked at the gorgeous white plane which had a wide emerald green band running from the nose to its tail section, a thin band of orange bisecting the emerald. On the tail itself was an Irish Rose. Across the upper part of the side fuselage in emerald green read the name "Aer Erin" and on the sides of the nose cowlings were the images from the 'Forever Ireland Flag' which read 'Erin Go Bragh' beneath which read 'Cead Mile Fialte', Gaelic for 'One Hundred Thousand Welcomes'. Finally, the registration number N0428ES which stood for her date of birth and the initials of her new name.

Erin turned to Sloan in shock. "Happy Birthday my love." He grinned from ear to ear.

"That's my birthday present?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Seriously, this isn't a joke?" She asked.

"No, it's all yours." He confirmed.

Erin then let out a scream of joy heard around the small airport as she jumped into her husband's arms, slamming him back against the rental plane she had just flown.

"Thank you I love you thank you." She repeated as she kissed him all over until he finally extricated himself from her grasp.

"Come meet your new bird." And he went on to explain the aircraft and its features as everyone listened.

"She's just been fully overhauled in the same manner I had the 707 rebuilt. Brand new Allison turbo-prop engine, state of the art avionics, plush emerald green leather seats, oak wood trim, she's a brand new aircraft." He stated. "You will have to be checked out in her before you can solo or be the pilot in command, so tomorrow we'll come back and begin working on that process, but if for now, you want to go up with me in the left seat, I'd be happy to take you for a ride."

"Are you kidding, let's go." She smiled. "Who's coming with us?" She asked and Danny, Linda, Casey, Jamie and Nicky instantly volunteered.

"We have one seat left." Sloan offered. Henry looked at Frank. "Go, for Erin."

"Ok, I'll come along." Frank happily offered.

Erin walked around with Sloan and did her preflight exam. Brand new tires and not a spec of dust on the entire aircraft.

They climbed inside and strapped in. Sloan just sat there waiting for Erin.

"What?" She asked.

"I need the key or I can't arm the electronics." He teased.

She handed it over to him and he inserted the key and turned the switch to the On position.

Next he turned on the Master Battery switch and then brought the avionics and radios to life. They began their check list, weight estimates for flap and speed settings, and quickly configured the plane.

"This starts much like the JetStar as it uses a jet engine to turn the prop, not a piston engine like the plane you flew earlier today."

Erin hit the starter switch and watched the gauges before flipping the fuel switch to ON. The engine fired right up.

Sloan adjusted the prop pitch to maximum power and Erin requested their taxi clearance. He taxied them to the runway and once they were cleared to line up and wait, turned the aircraft over to Erin.

"She's all yours." He smiled.

"I have control." She smiled.

"November Zero Four Two Eight Echo Sierra, Tower, wind Two One Zero at Five, runway Two Two, cleared for takeoff."

"Tower, November Zero Four Two Eight Echo Sierra, rolling Two Two." Erin responded, using her new registration number for the first time.

The next thirty minutes were pure bliss for Erin as the powerful aircraft responded swiftly to her control inputs, much more so than the 182 sitting on the tarmac below. This felt like the difference between the Volvo and her new Jag.

She pitched it, rolled the wings and yawed the tail to see how the bird responded, all wearing a big grin.

Sloan looked behind him at the smiles on their family. Frank in particular seemed to be having a good time.

Finally, it was time to head back and Erin talked herself into the pattern and received landing clearance once again executing a perfect flair and gentle touch down.

Sloan taxied over to the hangar area and Erin proceeded to complete the shutdown check list. She then killed the engine and Sloan turned off the Master Battery switch, turned the electronics off and handed her back the gold key.

Erin then leaned over and to the cheering of their passengers, proceeded to kiss her husband almost crawling out of her seat and into his as she did so.

Everyone exited the Centurion and decided to meet up later for dinner.

They watched as the plane was safely returned to its hangar.

"We'll have to move her to Michigan." Erin noted.

"I'll have a moving service do that and once she arrives, we can go up anytime you want, schedules permitting of course." He smiled.

"Maybe fly to somewhere romantic for a night, dinner on Lake Michigan or even in the U.P., followed by some alone time?" She asked.

"Have I ever refused you that?" He asked.

"No, you have never refused me anything." She said.

"Then why begin now." He smiled.

That night as they lay in bed, Sloan told their son all about Mommy's perfect day and that she was now a pilot who would take her son on adventures in the sky, long after he was born and able to appreciate what it was like to dance among the stars.

Finally, Erin got impatient form waiting and put her hand over Sloan's mouth. "Joseph, Daddy has to go now. This is now Mommy's time with Daddy so go to sleep precious and we'll talk to you tomorrow." She said.

Erin rolled over onto her husband and snuggled in tightly. "Now, let's see if you respond to my command inputs as gracefully as my new airplane." She smiled.

-30-


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 22:

Erin and Sloan spent Sunday morning going through her certification procedures in the Centurion.

She would need one more lesson to verify her competency with the avionics, but otherwise Erin was ready to go. They would come back out one night during the week and complete the process.

They had taken the plane up for an hour and this time she took the left seat. Erin had tied her emerald green scarf to the back of her seat so that it looked as if it were trailing behind her in flight.

Once they landed and stored the aircraft in the hangar, they headed over to the Harbor Lane house where they oversaw the work that had been done so far.

Sloan loved the new deep mahogany wood floor in his den and the beginnings of the red mahogany cabinetry and paneling that were starting to take shape. "This is a beautiful contrast." He noted.

"Wait until the floor is buffed out." She smiled.

"I'm never going to leave this room. I'll eat in it, sleep in it and I may even have sex in it though I might have to leave just long enough to use the bathroom, but that's it." He grinned.

She shook her head. "You can live in it until bed time and then you better have your butt upstairs." She replied. "By the way, we have to start looking at furniture, carpeting and wallpaper."

"Anyone home?" They heard.

"In here Pops." Erin answered as she went over to kiss her grandfather before leading him into the den.

"Thought I'd come by and see how the place was coming." He smiled. "This room is going to be Sloan's den, I can tell by the beautiful woodwork."

"Right you are Pops." Sloan answered as they began his tour.

"Still hope to have it completed by the time you leave for Detroit?" Henry asked.

"Actually, I've been thinking about delaying our departure for Michigan by a month." Sloan answered.

"Excuse me?" A startled Erin replied.

"Even if we finish on time, you're going to want some time here to nest and make minor adjustments and get the bugs out of everything, not to mention enjoying your beautiful work, so we can wait and depart at the beginning of July." He smiled.

"Thank you, you don't know how much pressure that takes off of me." She said.

"That's fine, I can always go on ahead of you and enjoy the other house for the summer and if you don't make it, Nicky and I will send post cards and lots of pictures of us enjoying the pool." He teased.

"Excuse me Pops, someone is about to get smacked." She said as she started walking over to her husband, her arm already rising up.

Sloan took off running.

"You better keep running, all the way to my father's house." Which is exactly what he did.

Henry laughed. "He gets you every time."

"I know, sometimes I make it too easy for him." She pouted.

Henry hugged his precious granddaughter and she gave him the rest of the tour. Then they locked up and walked back to Frank's.

Sloan slipped inside Frank's house where he was sitting at the kitchen table. He could tell Sloan had just run the distance. "Either you're in training again, or you just tripped another one of Erin's fuses and got out just in time." He smiled.

"The latter. It's so much fun." He giggled.

"One day she's going to catch you at the exact moment you set her off and on that day, she will get even and it won't be pretty." He warned.

"I know but so far, she hasn't come close." He answered. "She tends to telegraph her moves." Ten minutes later he looked out the front window to see Erin and Henry walking up the sidewalk. "Speaking of which, here she comes. I'm sneaking out the back and heading over to the house."

Frank shook his head as Sloan ducked out the back door and when he was sure Erin was inside, slipped around the side of the house and ran back over to Harbor Lane where he re-entered and went about looking over the architect's plans on the basement renovation.

Twenty minutes later the alarm warning sounded that the front door had just opened. "Shit." He said, ready to go duck out the back but then he heard Jamie's voice. "Sloan?"

"In the kitchen Jamie." He answered.

Jamie came in laughing. "Looks like you're hiding out. I hear she's gunning for you."

"Yeah, but she'll wait for me to head over for dinner and by then she'll cool off, so what's new?"

"Nothing, I wanted to see the place. Pops said that it's shaping up nicely."

"Take a gander, but watch where you step. Nails and such." He warned.

"Gotcha."

Sloan went downstairs to see how the basement was coming along and noted that it was in the prep stage for the paneling and cabinetry process, the new electrical and plumbing having already been installed.

He went back upstairs to see Erin on her way over with Danny and Linda.

"Gotta run, see you later." He said, ducking out the back door and waiting until they entered the house. Then he ran through the neighbor's back yard and over to Harbor View Terrace before heading back to Frank's.

"He just ducked out." Jamie laughed.

Erin shook her head. "I'll just wait until we get home." She said before showing Danny and Linda the rest of the house.

When Erin returned to Frank's, Sloan and Henry were at work making dinner.

He smiled at his wife who came over and kissed him. "We'll talk later." She said.

After dinner, Sloan and Erin drove home. Once they arrived, they reviewed the progress on the house and began making lists for furnishings and decorating ideas. Sloan offered to hire a decorator but Erin wanted to flesh it out on her own.

Erin led Sloan by the hand as they went upstairs and once in their bedroom, hugged him to her.

"I should be angry with you for being so silly today and running back and forth between our place and my father's, but I'm not. In many ways you are the most wonderful man I could ask for and in others you really are like having another child so I have to view some of your actions in that manner and reflect on something I once heard."

"_Children come into this world with their own agenda, some to brighten our day, some to test our patience, some to give us purpose, some to take care of us. Yes, when they come along, children change everything_."

"You very much brighten my day, you certainly test my patience, you give me purpose, you take very good care of me and you've certainly changed my life for the better and if the price of that blessing is my having to deal with your occasional juvenile behavior then it's more than a fair price for me to pay because in the end, I still received the better part of the bargain in our marriage and in truth, I wouldn't want to change you for any reason, or you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with." She said before kissing him.

Sloan reached down and rubbed her small bump. "Once he comes along, I'll grow up." Sloan promised.

"No you won't, in fact, you'll become even worse because he will bring that side out of you even more and in truth, I can't wait to see it because the day you stop being who you are is the day you become ordinary and boring and that is the last thing I ever want is an average husband, I've already had one in Jack." She said as she caressed his face. "That doesn't mean there won't be times when you'll go too far and I'll want to bust your butt for it and probably will, but the part of our marriage that's exciting comes from you so don't you dare change. Just be sure that when you set me off that it's always in fun and never in anger and we'll be fine."

"That I can promise you." He smiled as he hugged her to him and then his eyes went wide.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"He just kicked me." Sloan said elatedly.

"Yes he did." She grinned. "Good boy Joey. That's his way of telling you to stop pissing his mommy off." She said.

Sloan put his hand back on her bump and felt it again. "Active little guy." He smiled.

"Just like his daddy." She smiled.

For the next 30 minutes Sloan was captivated by his son as he laid his head down onto Erin's tummy so that he could feel the movement.

Finally Erin reached the point where enough was enough and she gently reached under her husband's head and pulled him to her. "I think our son has had enough attention for one day." She said before wrapping her arms around him. "Now it's my turn." She said as she offered her lips.

When Erin awoke on Tuesday, April 28th she did so to the ripe young age of 43 and to find her husband and daughter downstairs having breakfast all ready for her and bearing birthday cards in their hands.

Nicky went first. Erin read her card and smiled, thinking of the little girl who used to hand make them for her, color pictures of her at work and who brought her to school on career day so that Erin could tell her classmates what a prosecutor did. Almost 18 years had suddenly flashed before her eyes. She hugged her sweet Nicky to her. "Thank you sweetheart, I love you as well." She said.

Then Nicky presented her birthday gift which was a mezuzah for the front door of the new house. "I thought this would be a nice symbolism of this being the first day of the rest of an incredible life for you." She smiled.

The mezuzah was hand carved wood from an olive tree in Israel. Erin loved it and again hugged and kissed her little girl who was on the brink of womanhood.

Then it was Sloan's turn. He handed her his birthday card. It was incredibly romantic and sweet and she kissed and thanked him. Then he presented her with a second card which surprised her.

She removed it from the envelope and read it. "To my Mommy, Happy Birthday" and it was signed by Joey with a little hand drawing representing a hand print.

They all hugged as Erin smiled through tears.

Erin kissed him. "Remember what I said last night?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Moments like these are why I want you to never change." She gently told him.

"I know, now, you have already received my present however, Joey insisted that I give you his today so here it is."

He handed Erin a small box which contained a beautiful set of tear drop emerald and diamond earrings.

"Joey thought that this gave you an option on earrings to wear and that his mommy could never have enough choices." He said.

"They're beautiful. Thank you Joey." She smiled as she looked at Sloan.

Sloan then did his best James Cagney imitation: "That's ok Mom, you just enjoy carrying me around while you can because in less than four months, I'm bustin out of here, you see, and you ain't gonna stop me."

Erin and Nicky started cracking up.

"He is a nut." Nicky teased.

"Yes he is, and he's all ours." Erin said as she gently caressed her husband's face as she melted in the gaze of his eyes.

During the day, she had opened up the presents the Silver's had given her back in Detroit and thanked everyone as they called to wish her a happy birthday.

By far the present she treasured most had come from Lynne who had created an album of photos of Sloan from his youth. She also enclosed a triple photo frame which held an individual 5x7 black and white photo of Nathan, Sloan and Sebastian, each at age 5. She couldn't believe the striking resemblance between father, son and grandson/nephew as they could have been near triplets. The only difference was that Nathan had green eyes, Sloan's were blue and Sebastian's bluish grey but in black and white, they all looked the same.

When she showed the photos to Sloan he smiled. "Hard to imagine my dad and I were once that young" and he reached down and felt his child.

"It's hard to imagine that you were once that small." She teased.

"I was a runt until I was 14. Then all of a sudden, something kicked in. I didn't stop growing until I was 26."

That night Sloan took the entire New York family out to dinner at Peter Luger's, the site of his first date with Erin. She even enjoyed one glass of wine while everyone reminisced about their favorite Erin moments.

When they went upstairs that night, he pulled out some oversize maternity pillows he bought that day knowing that sometime soon, it would not be practical for Erin to sleep without them under her.

He had her lay down on top of them and was insured that the one under her pelvis and upper thighs raised her ass nicely in the air.

He brought out warmed lotion and began rubbing it all over her getting her all relaxed. When she was he leaned his body into her and with his other hand pulled out a leather paddle he bought the other day.

"Birthdays are such wonderful times, aren't they?" He asked her.

"Yes, they are." She smiled.

"You get presents, and cake, cards and kisses, dinner and even spoiled by those who love you, but there's one thing missing so far today." He said.

"Birthday sex." She grinned.

"That and one other thing." He teased.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"This." He said holding up the paddle.

Erin's eyes went wide but she was pinned to the pillows and couldn't move.

"You wouldn't." She said.

"I would." He smiled and with that Erin's well lotioned bare behind took 43 well placed whacks plus one for good luck. He then pinched one cheek and gently bit the other before kissing her.

When Sloan let her up, she jumped out of bed and went to look in the mirror and then gave him a scowling look.

"A Portrait in Pink Hues. You do color up nicely!" He said while she rubbed her cheeks.

"Okay, fine. I had that coming but just wait until October, you are so in for it." She said.

"Sorry, I'm good for another four years. The most you could give me then is 15, remember?" He said.

"No chance on that sweetheart, I make the rules." She grinned as she jumped on top of him, trying to take the paddle away but he just gave her a few more whacks for the fun of it until she gave up.

After Erin had her birthday sex, which she felt her butt had paid for, she fell asleep in his arms, a big pillow between them and a smile on her face.

"Happy birthday my love." He whispered to her as she burrowed deeper into the pillow and wrapped her arms him.

The next morning Nicky smiled at her mother. "Someone get spanked last night?" She joked.

Erin threw her arms up in exasperation making Nicky laugh.

"You know Nicky, come August 8th it's going to be your turn." She tossed back.

"Come on Mom, you've never done that to me." Nicky responded.

"This will be my last chance, so now you can wonder just when I will strike." Erin smiled back.

"Quit torturing Nicky." Sloan said as he came into the kitchen and kissed them both. "I'm out of here, see you tonight." And he was gone.

The following week Erin walked in the door and noticed two interesting pieces of mail. One was from NYU and the other from Princeton and both were addressed to Nicky.

She put them aside and would give them to Nicky after dinner.

Nicky decided not to open any of the letters until she had all seven which within a week she did.

Before dinner that night, she sat down with her mom and Sloan and began opening them. So far, all six had accepted her however she had saved the one she wanted most for last.

She looked at the large block blue M on the return address and her heart fluttered. She opened it up and read the letter. Her face lit up and she handed it to Sloan. "I've been accepted to Michigan!"

"As if you had any doubts?" Erin grinned.

"I have to go tell all my friends!" Nicky excitedly exclaimed as she ran upstairs.

"Guess we better order her some Michigan T-Shirts and shorts for the summer." Sloan laughed.

Someone else was receiving a piece of mail he had been waiting for. Jamie and Casey were sitting in his apartment and he was holding the sealed envelope in his hand, but he just couldn't open it.

"Would you like me to do the honors?" Casey asked.

"No, this isn't mine to open. That honor belongs to the one person who insisted that I go to law school and helped me get through it and then pushed me to take the test." He responded.

"Erin." Casey smiled. "Come on, let's take a drive and surprise her."

Jamie and Casey called to find Erin had just arrived back at the condo. They said they were on their way over and didn't elaborate further.

"Sloan, throw another couple of steaks on will you? Jamie and Casey are on their way over." She announced.

Half an hour later they had arrived.

Jamie looked nervous and was sweating. Erin felt his head to see if he was running a fever.

"I'm not sick, it's something else." He said as he walked in with Casey.

"Jamie received his Bar Exam results and he feels the person to open the letter is you." Casey informed her, and then explained Jamie's reasoning as he handed his sister the envelope.

"I'd be honored. Come on in the kitchen, Sloan's just making dinner." Erin replied.

She brought him up to speed and then took out a knife and slit open the envelope. She read the results and then showed them to Sloan who nodded.

Erin then went over to her brother and gave him a stern look before smiling. "Welcome to the New York State Bar counselor!" She joyously exclaimed while hugging him to her before planting kisses on his face like she used to when he was a five year old.

Casey read the letter and noticed the score. "195 out of 200 possible points! " She exclaimed. "Your essays weren't even considered." She noted before kissing Jamie.

"Let's get him before a judge tomorrow and have him sworn in. We can email in the fee along with the Affirmation Oath signed by the judge and he'll have his license within a couple of days. Congratulations Jamie and welcome to the club." Sloan said as he hugged his brother-in-law.

"Call Danny and Dad." Erin excitedly instructed.

"Nah, I'll have my license by Sunday right? How about I wait until then." He smiled. "I'll bet mom is smiling right now." He said.

"I'm sure she is as well, and Joe too." Erin affirmed hugging him again.

"Hey, I just felt a kick." He noted.

"Your nephew is giving you a high five." She teased.

"How come with Jamie it's a high five and with me it's a kick for pissing you off?" Sloan asked.

"It's how I choose to interpret the kick that matters." Erin replied.

"Go yell for your niece. Nicky has news of her own." Sloan requested.

She came downstairs and informed Jamie and Casey as to her acceptance after which Jamie informed her of his own. They hugged and kissed and Erin smiled at the incredible relationship the two shared.

Sloan went outside to fetch the steaks from the grill and Jamie followed him outside. "I need to ask your opinion on something."

"Sure Jamie, what is it?"

"Actually, I need the name of your jeweler. I want to get Casey an engagement ring." He smiled.

"So Jamie Reagan has finally fallen." Sloan smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I have." He shyly responded.

"Tell you what call me on your next day off. I'll break away from the office and take you over. He only does custom work so let's design something special for her." Sloan offered.

"Thank you Sloan, I really appreciate it." Jamie replied.

That night after everyone left, Sloan let Erin in on a sworn secret. "Jamie's going to propose to Casey."

"Are you serious?" She excitedly asked.

"He wants me to take him to Georges to design a ring." Sloan smiled.

"Sloan, he can't afford those prices." Erin noted.

"No, but we can. I'll tell Georges to put it on my account less five grand. With all we are doing for Danny and the kids, let's do something special for Jamie." He said.

"You're too sweet, thank you." She said. "This is really becoming overwhelming. Nicky is going to college, Jamie is getting engaged and we're having a baby. I raised those two and now they've grown up and I'm starting over again." She said.

"And one day Joey will be going to college and getting engaged as well." He said while hugging her. "Enjoy the nachas, you've earned it." He said.

"What's that mean?" She asked.

"Nachas is Yiddish for pride. You're a proud mother and sister and you've earned the right to be so kvell in it, which means to feel elated." He answered her.

"I'm kvelling." She smiled back.

That Friday afternoon Sloan and Jamie went over and sat down with Sloan's jeweler Georges. Jamie had traced the inner circumference of the ring Casey wore on her right ring finger so he had the approximate size.

Jamie decided that he didn't want to try to duplicate Erin's ring, but wanted something elegant that could be combined with a wedding band when the time arrived to seal the deal.

Sloan suggested rubies as they represented Casey's fiery personality and her lovely red hair.

Jamie watched in awe as his brother-in-law delicately sketched the ring out on paper.

"That's fantastic, I didn't know that you could draw." He observed.

"A necessary requirement of engineering, design and architectural studies." Sloan answered.

When he finished he showed the design to Georges who nodded. "A shame I can't hire you to design for me Sloan."

"Maybe someday when I have nothing to do, I'll come in and sketch you a few. We'll brand them as the Sloan Silver collection." He teased.

"You're joking, but it would be a highly lucrative venture. Most celebrities lend their name to average or mediocre quality and workmanship." Georges responded.

"I'll be in Michigan over the summer. I'll draw some designs for rings, bracelets and earrings and send them back. If you like them, we can work out an arrangement." Sloan offered.

"I'd like that very much." Georges responded.

Sloan then took colored pencils and began shading in the circles he drew which represented the rubies.

"Yellow or white gold?" He asked Jamie.

"Yellow please."

Georges handed Sloan a gold colored pencil which he used to shade the balance of the ring as it began to come to life.

"This is the completed piece including the wedding band." He showed Jamie. "The three karat ruby will be the center stone surrounded by 10 smaller diamonds which total one karat. This is known as a diamond halo. The actual wedding band itself is the fifth and rear most concentric circle so in and of itself, it's a simple gold band. This line here represents where it will be soldered together once you're hitched. There will be a fine line of rubies and diamonds lining it to match the back band here which will symmetrically balance it out. The ring itself will be 20 karat gold."

"I've never heard of 20 Karat." Jamie said.

"It's an old European rating not often used anymore. Most people use 18 but Georges makes all of my jewelry in 20. It will be 85% pure gold.

Georges looked at the finished work and smiled. "Elegant but striking."

"When are you going to propose?" Georges asked Jamie.

"I was thinking of taking her somewhere for Memorial Day weekend and proposing to her then." He said.

"I can have this ready for you by May 20th." Georges smiled.

"May I ask how much it will be?" Jamie politely inquired.

"Five thousand dollars." Georges answered.

Jamie smelled something was up. As a cop, he had dealt with a fair number of jewelry thefts and had seen rings that women wore. He knew this ring was at least five to ten times that price.

"I'm sorry, but I feel as if there's been some previous arrangement made on the price and my brother-in-law and sister are picking up a large part of the balance." Jamie said.

Georges however was quick. "Not at all. Sloan sends me a lot of business so I am doing this at cost and you'd be surprise at the mark up on jewels these days." He smiled. "Besides, you and the lucky lady are part of our law enforcement community and this is my way of thanking you both for your dedicated service to our protection."

Jamie knew that he'd been had but he wouldn't fight it. "Thank you very much, both of you. I'm very grateful." He stated.

"Now that we are all set with this beautiful ring, I have something for you Sloan." Georges noted.

He pulled out a beautiful diamond and emerald tennis bracelet he had just completed for Erin.

"Perfect, just in time for Mother's Day." He smiled.

Jamie laughed. "It's a good thing that she looks great in emerald green."

"I know, there are a few pieces more to the collection and then I'll have to begin with rubies or something else." He joked.

"Maybe a jewel studded spoon." Jamie laughed.

"Actually, you just gave me an idea. Georges, how long would it take to craft a tiara?" Sloan inquired.

On the way out Sloan suggested that Jamie take Casey up to Montauk.

"I can have someone fly you up in the Augusta, drop you two off for the weekend and pick you up on Monday or if you want, you can have my Jag and take the three hour drive, add to the adventure."

"I can't miss Church and dinner or I'd love to." He said while imaging what it would be like piloting the Jag from Brooklyn to the other end of Long Island.

"Sure you can Jamie, you're an adult. Make your own choices like Erin did."

"How old were you when you finally did something that went against your family traditions?" Jamie asked.

Sloan put his arm around his brother-in-law as they leaned against the building. "Two days short of my eighteenth birthday. My mother used to force us to go to High Holy Day services. Rosh Hashanah was ok because the services are short but Yom Kippur's morning service is over three hours long and I have the attention span of a gnat unless it's my work. In 1979 Yom Kippur fell on October 1st. I was in my freshman year at Michigan when she called to ask when I was coming home I told her I wasn't. When she tried to pull the 'you're not eighteen yet speech' on me, I told her that the law doesn't recognize small things and for all intents and purposes I was an adult, wished her a happy new year and hung up. I hadn't attended a Yom Kippur service for 36 years until Erin forced me to go last October when it did fall on my birthday."

"You're more afraid of Erin than you were of your mother?" He chuckled.

"In 1979 I made a choice to do what pleased me. In 2014 I made a decision to do what was necessary to please the woman I love. You aren't responsible for Frank's happiness. You are however responsible for Casey's should you wish to assume that role. I shouldn't have to tell you that ring is more than a piece of jewelry, it's a pledge of commitment. This time around be sure you have your mind settled as to where and with whom your priorities lie before you take it out of its box." He said as he slapped Jamie on the back before heading over to where Mike was waiting for him.

"I will Sloan and thanks." Jamie said, knowing that Sloan was referring to Sydney and that Jamie had put his interests before her which was a big part of the reason she left him.

"If you do go, be sure to take a sport coat and your dancing shoes because you're going to want to hit Edison Street at night." Sloan said as he hopped in the back of the Escalade on his way home to Erin.

"Lucy, I'm home!" Sloan yelled out as he came in the back door.

"I'm in the kitchen Ricky." She answered back.

Erin was wearing a simple loose dress to her knees with an apron around her waist and her hair in a headband as she cooked dinner. "You look like an ad out of the 50's." He smiled as he came over and kissed her.

"Maybe I should wear this one night upstairs." She teased while holding up her wooden spoon which she had been using to stir the soup.

"Make it tonight and you've got yourself a deal." He answered as he nuzzled into her neck making her giggle.

"How did the ring search go?" She asked.

Sloan relayed his afternoon with Jamie including Georges' offer that he partner up on designs to which she agreed and found exciting. Then he informed her as to his conversation with Jamie about priorities. This did not elicit the same pleasurable response.

"I was afraid of this. It's not enough he feels he has to fill in for Joe, now he's going to try to fill my void on Sundays." She said.

"Are you going to talk to him?" He asked

"No. I'm going to talk to my father tomorrow. He'll probably come over to the house while I'm there." She said.

The next afternoon Erin's prophecy came true as Frank walked in to the Harbor Lane house while Erin was reviewing the kitchen carpentry work.

"Hi Sunshine." He called out as he entered the kitchen."

"Hi Dad." She responded as she came over to kiss him.

"This place is really shaping up nicely." He noted.

"They've gotten a lot done in the past ten days." She noted as she walked him around the house.

"Sloan's den is finished except for buffing out the floor. The kitchen and living room are finished as are all the bedrooms and bathrooms except ours. The dining room, hallways and foyer just need to be painted and the trim moldings installed and the rec room downstairs is a major work in progress. Sloan keeps making changes and it's driving the contractors nuts." She informed her father.

"He's a perfectionist as engineers and attorneys usually are." Frank smiled.

"True, but at some point, you have to let go and say enough is enough. I told that he's made his final revisions as I want everyone out of here by the day after Memorial Day so that the furniture can begin arriving."

"Are you taking much from your condo?" He asked.

"Some of it. I'll use my present bedroom set for the nanny's room as I want a new set for Sloan and me. Danny and Linda want to keep Nicky's bedroom set and the living room and dining room furniture and breakfast table which works out for me as we can get a larger dining room table in here and Nicky is overdue for a more updated bedroom anyway."

"She won't be here long." Frank noted.

"No Dad, she won't, but she is always welcome home and that's the most important thing for her to know. We aren't kicking her out of the nest because we're looking to fill her spot with Joe, speaking of which we need to talk."

"About?" Frank asked.

"Our family is growing up and moving on. Your oldest grandchild will be venturing out into the world in less than 90 days and Jack's only three years behind her and we know how quickly time flies by. I've made a few major changes in my life and I think Jamie will be next as he's very much in love with Casey. The point of this conversation is that you should begin preparing yourself that the chicks are leaving the nest and not every Sunday dinner will hold a full table." She gently stated.

"I know Erin. I had this discussion with Sloan months ago and it's up to me to adjust and to be honest, I'm looking forward to it. A large part of our lives have revolved around our work and the loss of your mother and brother. It's time we began living again, we've grieved enough. You're the first to leave the family business and in a few months your brothers and I will follow that same path, though we'll still be working together, only on the other side of the street so to speak. I'll let Jamie know it's okay if he has other plans and elects not to attend Sunday services or dinner." He smiled.

"How did you know I was referencing Jamie?" She asked.

Frank took a deep breath and his eyes took on a far gaze. "Your mother may have given birth to Jamie, but in many ways, she was a surrogate. He has been your baby since the day you first held him, fed him, changed his diapers, bathed him, walked him to school, helped him with his homework and protected him from your brothers. He's the man he is today because of your love, guidance, comfort and discipline so when you come to me saying that it's time for the chicks to leave the nest, you're referring to more than Nicky." He then looked his only daughter in the eyes. "I should have given you custody of Jamie when he was 15 and you and your mother asked me to. Your mom and I loved him, but you loved him more and we both knew it. If you're willing to give Jamie to Casey that speaks volumes that you believe she is the right woman for him. I trust your judgment so I'm willing step aside in order that their relationship can take its own course and that he can find the happiness in his life that you have found in yours, and Danny has in his." He said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Dad, those were very kind words." Erin said as she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"No crying." He said as he dabbed her face with his handkerchief. "I only spoke the truth, something I have been hiding from myself for far too long. Besides, it's time I got back in the saddle myself." He smiled.

"Yes it is. When mom was dying she told me that while she would always be our mother, she would not always be your wife and to please be sure that you found a good woman to love you because you were a an honorable man, a wonderful husband and a fine father and as your reward deserved to spend the rest of your days being loved, happy and cherished by someone who could bring those qualities to you as she once had. September will be ten years. She isn't asking you to forget about her, but in the spirit of the life you two once led, to please move on. If you don't, then it means she took you with her that day and that's the last thing she ever wanted to do." Erin said sniffling back her tears.

They hugged one another tightly and Frank made a promise. "I'll begin opening myself up. There have been a few women I have dated over the past few years and I'll begin exploring those relationships to see which one, if any have the likelihood of developing. In the meantime, if you or Sloan come across anyone as beautiful, intelligent and sweet as my daughter, be sure to let me know." He smiled.

"You're on." She said grinning, knowing what her next major project was going to be.

Sunday was Mother's Day and everyone arrived at Frank's to celebrate along with their traditional Sunday dinner.

As was the custom, Erin and Linda were waited on hand and foot by the men and Nicky. Even Casey was allowed to relax and she noticed the looks she was receiving from Sloan, Erin and Frank and wondering if she had sprouted horns or if her deodorant had suddenly worn off, but not a word was said.

Erin was now past the halfway point of her pregnancy at twenty two and a half weeks and she had begun showing. Sloan rubbed his baby so much that she had begun slapping his hand when he didn't give her enough attention. "I'm not an incubator, mama still needs loving." She would remind him.

During dinner, Nicky said that she and Jamie each had an announcement to make.

"I have been accepted into the University of Michigan!" She grinned getting a full applause from everyone.

Were you accepted into any of your alternate choices?" Linda asked.

"Every one but Michigan was always my first choice." She answered. "Now it's Uncle Jamie's turn."

"Um, not much for me to say other than as of 10:00 a.m. this past Friday morning, I am licensed to practice law in the State of New York." He smiled.

Frank stood up walked over and hugged his youngest son. "Your mother would be so proud as we all are. Congratulations son."

"Thank's Dad." He said.

"I couldn't have done this without everyone's help over the years and I thank you all, but my greatest debt is to the one person who made me go to law school, helped me get through it and forced me to take this next step. Erin, I can never tell you how much I love you and just how deeply I am indebted to you for not only this, but for all of my accomplishments in life as well as your introducing me to the love of my life, Casey." He concluded.

He went over and hugged and kissed his sister while everyone else applauded.

"I am so proud of you baby brother and thank you." Erin said as she held him tightly to her.

After dinner Frank had pulled Jamie aside and told him that he was pleased with how his relationship with Casey was progressing and that he shouldn't feel as if he had to spend his weekends making plans around church services and Sunday dinners. If something came up and he could take a weekend to be with Casey or her family, then by all means seize the opportunity as that was a relationship was all about, balance and compromise.

Later that evening Sloan presented Erin with her mother's day gift. "For being a wonderful mother to your two children." He said, hugging Nicky and then patting her tummy.

"You mean three children." She smiled as she kissed him.

"Ok, two and a half, but I'm not admitting to being any more of a juvenile than that." He teased.

Erin read the inscription on the back of the bracelet which signified the special day afforded to her. Every piece of jewelry he had given her held an inscription memorializing the event, but what made them special is that he had designed every piece himself.

"I'll have the very first complete Sloan Silver Collection." She smiled, referencing Georges' offer.

"As you should." He responded hissing her forehead.

Nicky headed upstairs which freed the two of them up to talk.

"You must have had quite the talk with your father yesterday because Jamie came up to me after dinner and took me up on my offer to lend him my convertible Memorial Day weekend so that he could take Casey out to Montauk."

"Is that where he plans on proposing?" She asked.

"Yes."

"He'll make fine husband and one day, a terrific father." Erin warmly smiled as she recalled an eight year and a half year old version of herself and the first time she held Jamie only minutes after he had been born.

"He has you to thank for that." He replied as he hugged her, noticing the faraway look in her eyes.

"Yes, he does." She nodded as she recalled her father's words from yesterday.

"So, where are we spending Memorial Day weekend? She asked, snapping back into the moment.

"I assumed you would want to remain in town so that we could work on the house." He answered.

"Never assume or you make an Ass out of U and Me." She teased. "I want to get out of here. Let's head home to Michigan. I have a desire to see a certain nephew of mine and to hang out with your sisters."

"Most women get food cravings. Yours involves five year olds who look like I once did. Intriguing." He observed.

"I plead the fifth." She responded.

Sloan texted Lynne. "_We'll be home for Memorial weekend. Please notify everyone to plan on having a great time_."

Five minutes later he received her response. "_Can't wait. Will notify Albert. See you three then_."

"How would you like to fly the Centurion to Michigan?" He asked her.

Erin lit up. "I would love to, can we?" She excitedly asked.

"Sure. It's about a two and a half hour flight and the plane has the range. Being that it's pressurized we can fly it up to 29,000 feet and you can work on your instrument rating."

"When do we leave?" She inquired.

"Depends on Nicky and you. Either Thursday afternoon or Friday morning. I don't want to fly it at night until I've had the chance be sure everything checks out." He said.

"How will you do that?" She asked.

"While you are flying, I'll be working with the navigation systems to confirm with a portable device that they are accurate. At least during the day we have visual reference with the horizon and ground but at night you risk spatial disorientation unless you rely solely on instruments." He answered.

On May 20th, Sloan took Jamie back to meet with Georges.

Georges went into his shop in the back and came out and placed the magical ring on a piece of black velvet underneath a high intensity halogen light. The diamonds sparkled and the rubies appeared to glow with fire.

Jamie was stunned.

Georges then placed the front most concentric circle on the velvet next to it. "This is the wedding band. When it's permanently soldered to the rear here, the diamonds and rubies that line the rear circle's joining to the one in front of it will be put in and that will be your wife's completed ring." He smiled.

"It's gorgeous." Jamie said, in total awe of the marvelous ring.

"Thank Sloan, it's another one of his incredible designs." He said.

"When you get married, you'll have the wedding date and a love note inscribed on the inside bands but better make sure she says yes first." Sloan teased.

"This makes it seem so real." Jamie uttered.

"It is Jamie. Remember what I said about commitment. Are you ready for that?" Sloan asked.

"Yes, I am. I gave what you said a lot of thought and this time, I'm living for myself, not my family." He firmly avowed.

"Then pay the man and take the ring and go gently place it on the finger of the hand which now holds your heart and dreams." Sloan smiled.

They thanked Georges and headed out.

Sloan produced a key with a fob attached.

"In the upper garage level of my penthouse building, there sits a triple black Jaguar convertible in space # 501. You can park your Jeep in #502. The registration is in the glove compartment. This fob will get you into the building and down the elevator to level P1. It also opens the outer garage door to both enter and exit the building. Use 93 octane fuel. If you have any problems, call Carlo, Mike or me and be sure you tell Casey to bring something to either cover her hair or tie it back. Women tend to get ticked off when their hair looks like it went through a wind tunnel. You can drive a six speed I hope?"

"Yes."

"Ok, be gentle coming away from stops. This feline loves to run and you'll need to shift from first to second very quickly. There are 550 supercharged horses under the hood so drive smart but enjoy her as she's a blast to drive. The reservation at the resort is under your name. Have a great time and congratulations little brother, I have no doubt Casey will say yes."

"Thank you Sloan, for everything." Jamie said.

"Just remember, you've found a good and kind woman who loves you. Never take that for granted." He smiled.

They hugged and Sloan headed back to the Escalade.

The next morning Casey and Jamie climbed into his Jeep and headed over to Sloan's penthouse building.

Casey wondered as to what was going on as this was not the way out to Long Island.

Jamie smiled as he kept her in the dark. He pulled up to the garage entrance and touched the fob to the electronic reader and the door began to open.

"Jamie, where are we going?" She asked.

"Patience counselor, I believe they taught you that in law school." He teased.

Jamie drove in and made the turn and saw the car waiting. He pulled into the space next to it and turned off the Jeep.

Casey exited and came around Jamie's side and saw him staring at the Jag.

"Nice wheels." She said.

"A Jaguar XKR-S GT convertible, 550 supercharged horses under the hood" He grinned as he pressed the unlock button to the doors and the headlights flashed.

Casey's eyes went wide. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Jamie laughed. "It's Sloan's, he lent it to us for the weekend. We're taking this beast to Montauk, that's why I told you to bring something to tie your hair back with."

Casey squealed with delight.

They quickly transferred their luggage into the convertible's trunk and then climbed into the passenger compartment. Jamie started the Jag up and felt the powerful engine rumbling against his feet. Next he lowered the top and windows. Casey had tied back her hair and they were now both sporting shades.

"Atomic batteries to power, turbines to speed." Jamie quoted from the old Batman TV series of the 60's.

"Ready to move out." Casey finished with a grin.

Jamie drove up to the garage exit where he released the fob from the key chain and tapped the reader. The outer door open and they were off on their adventure.

At the same time Jamie was heading over the Queensboro Bridge towards his eventual rendezvous with Long Island Expressway, Erin was flying the Turbo Centurion 4,000 feet overhead and three blocks south of the famous bridge. Sloan looked down from the right seat and tapped Erin on the shoulder. "There goes Jamie and Casey, wag your wings" he said as he and Nicky looked out and saw the black cat east bound on the bridge with the passenger's flaming red hair blowing in the wind.

Jamie heard the aircraft and pointed up. No way could he miss all that emerald green paint or the Irish rose on the tail. He tapped Casey on the arm and pointed up. "There goes Erin, Sloan and Nicky. He said while Casey waived and saw the aircraft's wings begin dipping from side to side.

"She's waiving her wings, she must have seen us." Casey yelled.

"Casey's waving." Nicky shouted out.

Erin was grinning as she concentrated on flying. Once out New York City they were cleared up to 12,000 feet and eventually to their cruising altitude of 22,000.

They arrived back into Bloomfield Hills about the same time that Jamie was pulling into the Gurney's Inn near the eastern tip of Long Island. They went upstairs and changed and were just about to head to the pool when Erin's phone rang.

"It's Jamie." She smiled and put the phone on speaker.

"Did you see us, we waived at you." He excitedly asked.

"Nicky saw Casey waiving." Sloan responded.

"Sloan and Nicky saw you crossing the bridge, that's why I waived my wings." Erin excitedly replied.

"What timing." Casey responded.

"I couldn't miss your hair, even at 4,000 feet. It makes a great beacon." Sloan joked as Casey laughed.

"Just like the Irish rose and all that emerald paint on the plane. Jamie said."

"Great car Sloan, thank you for letting us borrow it." Casey thanked him.

"Enjoy yourselves. We'll see you both back in New York Monday afternoon at Dad's." Erin said as she signed off.

"That was great." Sloan laughed.

"You are so sweet for letting them borrow your Jag. Even I haven't driven it yet." She smiled.

"When we get back. Or if you'd like, I have its twin sitting in the garage right here." He grinned.

"Do you always buy your cars in bulk?" She asked.

"No, I usually order them that way so they have consecutive serial numbers. This one is younger by one car." He grinned.

"We'll take it out later, for now, I want hit the pool and then have a soak with my baby in the hot tub." She informed him.

"Is it okay for Joey to be in a hot tub?" He asked.

"I wasn't referring to that baby." She said as she grabbed him by the hand and led him outside.

-30-


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 23:

Jamie and Casey arrived in Montauk in time to catch a couple of hours of sun while lying on the beach facing the Atlantic Ocean as Erin and Sloan had the previous summer.

He had managed to sneak the ring out of his pocket and transfer into the in suite safe along with his wallet, badge and off duty pistol. Fortunately Casey let him place her wallet, pistol and ADA's badge in it for her.

Now it was just a matter of when to pop the question. Should he do it tonight and get it out of the way or save it for tomorrow sometime?

"Hey counselor, what are you daydreaming about over there?" Casey asked, drawing him out of his reverie.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how wonderful my life is turning out to be and how lucky I am that Erin finally introduced us." He smiled.

"I wish she had done so two years ago." Casey smiled.

"No you don't." He responded causing her to give him a questioning look. "I wasn't in the same place two years ago and I would have screwed things up. Things happen at a particular time, for a particular reason." He said.

"Talk to me." She said as she sat down next to him and held his hand.

Jamie took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as he summoned up the energy to tell his story. "It took me a long time to get over Joe's death and maybe I'm still not over it yet. He was my best friend and confidant as well as my brother and the buffer between me and Danny who are polar opposites. After I joined the NYPD I spent four years trying to prove to Danny, my Dad and myself that I was cut out to be a cop and that I never would have been happy being an attorney." He answered. "There wasn't enough of me to offer to you back then because it was solely focused on proving myself to everyone else and trying to replace my dead brother."

"It doesn't seem that you've had to prove yourself to Erin." She gently noted.

"That's because Erin gives me a wide berth and a big part of that is because she's the one who raised me." He replied.

"I thought your mom didn't die until 2005. You would have been 24 by then." She noted.

Jamie chuckled. "I love my mom and I miss her every day but you have to remember, Danny is ten years four months older than me, Erin eight and a half years and Joe was five years three months older. By the time I came along, Joe and Danny in particular, had worn our mother out. Erin picked up her slack and in many ways, I'm the man I am today because of my sister."

He went on to tell Casey the same story that his father had recounted to Erin two weeks ago.

Casey was astonished that Erin had asked for legal custody of her brother.

"She saw me slipping through the cracks. By the time I was in 8th grade, I was the only one left at home so I pretty much did what I wanted. Dad was a Deputy Inspector by then so he was rarely home. Danny was married and a cop, Erin was married and in law school and Joe was in college. I went from having all this attention and supervision as a kid to having the run of the house and doing as I pleased. While my brothers would come over to check on me and I always a saw them at church and dinner on Sunday, it was Erin who stopped by daily to make sure my homework was done, or to review my test scores and report cards and to find out what was going on in my life."

"Where was your mother?" She asked.

"My grandfather was Chief of the Department by then and my Dad was one of the up and coming cops who was being groomed for that role and more. Mom was too busy playing her part as the wife and daughter-in-law of NYPD royalty throwing luncheons, attending charity drives, church events and departmental functions. She ran out of both time and energy when it came to me." He answered.

"The final straw for Erin came one summer night when I was 15. My parents were going out of town and Joe and Danny were busy so I thought I would get to stay home alone. Wrong. Mom asked Erin if I could stay with her which of course she readily agreed to on the condition that it was her house so I had to abide by her rules. I didn't think the rules were any different than they were at home, and I got away with doing what I wanted there, so I agreed to it. Erin knew that I did as I pleased all the time and ducked out my bedroom window at night to hook up with my friends though I thought nobody knew about it. She had found out and tried telling my parents, but they never acted on it so I figured it was okay. Turns out each one thought the other had told me to knock it off.

Anyway that Saturday night I wanted to attend a party some friends were throwing. At the time, I hung out with what you would term the wrong crowd. We drank beer, smoked cigarettes, kissed girls and generally acted like rambunctious 15 year olds. Sometimes they passed around a joint. I asked Erin if I could go and she told me no, that it wasn't a group of people she approved of or wanted me hanging around."

"So you snuck out." Casey stated.

"I did and I should have known better because Erin's exceptionally smart and knew I was going to sneak out as she knew I was prone to do it, especially as she had forbidden me to go. When I snuck back in at three in the morning, I thought I had gotten away with it until I turned on the bedroom light and there was Erin sitting on the edge of the bed with a big flat wooden hairbrush that she began lightly smacking against her open palm. She calmly asked me if I had a good time and had I thoroughly enjoyed myself. She wanted to insure that it was worth the punishment I was about to receive. When I told her no way was she going to do that to me, she very calmly gave me a choice. Either to drop my pants and boxers and place myself over her knees and take what I had coming, or I would spend the rest of the weekend in my room until our parents returned home and then I would never be welcome in her home again. I had agreed to follow her rules and I had broken that agreement and her trust. She said that I lied to her because I never intended to follow her rules so that was a worse offense than sneaking out and in truth, she was right. Also, as she was my guardian for the weekend, she was responsible for me and my conduct had put her at needless risk and worry. Therefore, I could either accept the punishment that her rules prescribed, which in her house meant a spanking, or she was washing her hands of me in full which meant I was her brother and she would always love me as such but that our relationship was finished and she would no longer consent to be around me." He said. "She gave me one minute to think about it after which she was walking out of the room and there was no turning back. My entire life flashed before my eyes and the majority of what I saw was Erin had always been the one who took care of me, was there for me, and pushed me to be the best at whatever it was I did."

"So you took the beating." Casey commented.

He laughed. "She put everything she had into and I thrashed around on her lap but she's stronger than she looks and I couldn't move an inch. I got fifty whacks with the back of that heavy brush but that isn't what hurt the most, though I spent the next two nights sleeping on my stomach and had to eating standing up for the next three. What destroyed me was how she cried afterwards because she had to resort to punishing me and in that moment I realized I had stupidly and selfishly hurt the one person I could always count on and who loved and cared for me more than anyone else in the world."

"Since that night I have spent every day proving to her that I'm no longer that screwed up kid and you know what Casey? I'm glad she blistered my ass or I wouldn't be the man I am today. When my parents returned home she told them what happened and demanded they immediately consent to grant her legal custody of me. She said that they were letting me turn into the exact kind of person that my father and brother apprehended on the streets and that they couldn't see it for themselves. My mother agreed but Frank Reagan is a stubborn old cuss and he said that as long as I was a minor, I would live under his roof, but Erin still came by every day to check up on me, and to help me with my studies. She showed up at my athletic events, parent teacher conferences, for every award I received and for every graduation ceremony."

"A week after everything had calmed down she came up to my room and had me sit next to her. She told me that she never wanted to have to spank me like that ever again but that she did it because she loved me and knew that if she didn't straighten me out I was heading for a bad future and she had too much love invested in me to let that happen. She held me while I cried and I told her I was sorry beyond words that I had hurt her and abused her trust. Her response was that my slate was clean and it was now about moving forward, doing my best, being honest and growing in to the man she would always be proud to call her baby brother and in return she always had my back and my well being as her top priority. She has always kept her word and been there for me and I've always kept my promise to her."

"She also made it clear that if there was ever a time in my life when she felt I was slipping, no matter how old I was that her hairbrush was available to adjust my attitude and I have no doubt that she'd do it." He smiled.

Casey digested all of this and then realized why Erin was so protective of Jamie and why it took two years for her to set them up. Jamie was her brother de jure, but he was her surrogate son de facto and she had invested far more time and love in him than a sister normally would because Frank and Mary had dropped the ball and she wasn't going to let their shortcomings as parents hurt Jamie.

"Well, from now on the only one who will be blistering your butt if you need it will be me and I'll make that clear to Erin because I won't let you fall through any cracks or turn into a screw up and you can be sure of that." She said as she hugged him.

Jamie knew right then and there that he would propose that night and that Casey would accept.

When they returned from the beach he asked the concierge to book them a reservation at the most romantic restaurant within 25 miles.

That evening, as they were seated outside at a private table for two, Jamie looked at Casey. "Earlier today, you stated that you weren't going to let me fall through the cracks or become a screw up and that you were claiming that role from Erin." He recapped.

"That's right, you're my responsibility now and I'm going to tell her so." She replied.

Jamie nodded. He then walked over to Casey and got down on one knee and brought out the ring which was wrapped in cotton. He slowly unwrapped it until its diamonds and rubies sparkled in the light of a full moon.

"Casey Novak, I have never been a happier or more fulfilled man as I have been since I met you. I love you with all my being and am asking if you will consent to be my wife." He stated while holding the ring against the tip of her left ring finger.

Casey leaned down and kissed Jamie firmly on the lips as she pulled him to her. "Yes Jamie, I do." She excitedly answered. "I love you very much and I would be proud to be the wife of such a fine man as you." She smiled.

"Then allow me to place this ring on the finger of the hand which holds my heart and my dreams." He said as he gently slipped it on.

Casey looked at the beautiful ring and what it meant to her and then she wrapped her arms around Jamie and lovingly kissed him. "That was so sweet." She said before kissing him again.

"This ring is gorgeous." She said.

"Sloan designed it for me. The rubies represent your fiery personality and the diamonds are the sparkle in your eyes." He grinned. "There's one more piece to it but you don't get that until we are married.

"The wedding band." She smiled.

"Correct."

When their server came by, Casey asked him to take a couple of photographs of the two of them together. She insured that her ring was prominently displayed. In one photo they looked into the camera. In the other, she was kissing Jamie.

She then attached the two photos in a text to Erin that contained two simple yet expressive words. "He's Mine!"

Casey then hit the send button and waited for the response.

Sloan and Erin sat outside by the pool having eaten a late dinner al fresco. Nicky was swimming with Samantha who had stopped by to talk about her college days at Michigan and to give Nicky some advice on professors and classes.

Erin's phone beeped indicating an incoming text. She picked it up and looked at the message and the two photographs and her face lit up like a menorah.

She showed the message to Sloan who also grinned.

"Nicky, please come here a moment." Erin yelled out to her daughter.

"Sure Mom, what's up?" She asked.

Erin showed her the photos and the message. "Your Uncle is engaged." She grinned.

"Yes, finally!" Nicky elatedly shouted before kissing her mother and Sloan. "Call them, please please please." She begged.

"Okay, keep your suit on." Erin teased.

Casey picked up on the first ring. "Kind of figured I'd be hearing from you." She answered.

"Congratulations, we are all here looking at the photographs and everyone sends their love. I'm so happy for you both." Erin stated.

"Thank you. He's a keeper so I couldn't refuse. Besides, someone I know did a great job raising a fine man." She said.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Erin responded.

She spoke with her brother for a few minutes and then rang off, thinking about the wonderful person he had turned out to be and how she looked forward to his wedding day.

Sloan hugged her knowing what she was thinking. "I'll bet Mary and Joe are already throwing an engagement party." He said.

"You are getting very good at reading my mind, so the next time you play ignorant with me I'll remember that it's an act." She replied.

"Yeah, but if I didn't trip your fuses at least once a day, you'd get bored." He teased.

"Just remember what my father told you, one day you'll do it and won't get away in time and on that day, you will pay dearly." She reminded him.

"Yes, but on that day, you'll think back as to all the fun you've had from my teasing you and you'll go easy on me." He responded.

"Don't count on it." She countered and then leaned in to kiss him. "By the way, it is a beautiful ring." She noted while zooming in on the photo. "I think you should draft some designs and see what happens."

"Ok, I'll sketch some out this summer and see what you think of them before I send them to Georges."

That night as Erin and Sloan cuddled in bed, she commented. "You know, I'm glad we came back here, I really missed this place."

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yes, I find being here much more peaceful and relaxing than New York. I had heard of people who had their summer homes in Michigan, but this is a bit much." She giggled.

"Actually, we do have a summer home in Michigan and it isn't this one." He informed her.

Erin looked over at him. "Not another house?" She asked.

"Not as big as this but it has a couple of boats and is on the water."

"Can you land your helicopter on the front lawn?" She asked.

"No." He responded.

"Then we have to drive up there?"

"No." He responded again.

"We can fly the Centurion?" She excitedly asked.

"We could, but it's not as ideal." He answered.

"Then how do we get up there?"

"Helicopter. We land on my back lawn." He said. "You asked about the front lawn."

Erin scooted over to him and then sat on his chest. "The day has finally arrived when you pushed my buttons and I have you where you can't run away from me." She grinned.

"So what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

She pinned his face between her knees. "This." She answered as she leaned in and began giving him noogies that would have made Danny proud.

The next morning they powered up the 139 and headed into the Water Winter Wonderland's pastoral northern mainland.

Hold your left hand out in front of you and you are looking at a near perfect representation of Michigan's lower peninsula, also known as "The Mitten". At the top of your pinky sits the Leelanau Peninsula which juts out into the waters of Lake Michigan. Sloan's summer house faced west, it's back yard abutting the western shore of Lake Leelanau while less than a mile to the west lay the eastern shoreline of the Great Lake for which the twenty sixth State was named.

The house was approximately the same size as their new home on Harbor Lane in Brooklyn and contained five bedrooms with a furnished lower level equipped to bunk his nieces and nephews when the entire family came up along with a two bedroom suite over the massive three bay/five car garage.

A helipad, identical to the one in Bloomfield Hills, took up a portion of the back yard and allowed the helicopter to use its Autoland feature, though the arrival was fairly simple as the approach was straight in over Lake Leelanau.

Erin, Sloan and Nicky alighted from the chopper and walked to the house where Sloan deactivated the alarm and opened the back door.

"I like the hot tub, but why isn't there a pool?" She inquired.

Sloan gave her a look of complete disbelief.

"What?" She asked.

"You are such a city girl." He teased. "Why would anyone want a pool when you have an inland lake in your backyard and the second largest of the Great Lakes a mile to your west?" He laughed.

"Well excuse me for asking." She huffed.

Once inside Erin noticed how casually decorated it was as opposed to Bloomfield Hills which he nicknamed 'Crystal Palace'. This one was known as 'Tranquility'.

"What are you going to name our new house? Erin had asked on the way up.

"That's easy. "Ebbets Field."

"In honor of Brooklyn's glory days when the Dodgers played there." She smiled.

"Yep." He responded.

Erin walked around the house taking it in.

The furniture here while of fine quality, was more rustic in nature, hearkening back to a time when this area was the out lands of the Lower Peninsula.

Sloan opened a side door which led directly into the garage and pressed the buttons which opened the three front facing outer doors, letting in the sunlight and providing a view of the distant Great Lake.

Inside the near bay was a red 1968 Chrysler 300 convertible with a white top and white leather interior. The middle bay held a new Chevy Suburban and a wooden Chris Craft Runabout ski boat while in the far bay were two beautiful wooden Chris Craft Barrel Back boats built before World War II.

Erin's eyes grew wide at the side of the classic watercraft. "Your boats are beautiful." She commented. "Let me guess, you found them rotting away and restored them."

"Guilty as charged." He grinned.

All three boats were suspended from overhead winches so that they were not sitting on their keels. The second and third bays of the garage were two and a half times the length of a standard car length and had overhead doors on their lake facing side which opened like their front facing counterparts. Sloan hit the button for door number five and they looked out onto Lake Leelanau.

"I'll lower the smaller of the two boats onto its trailer and then bring the Suburban around and we can tow it over to the lake and place the boat in the water, that is if you ladies would like to go for a boat ride."

"YES!" They both excitedly exclaimed.

He pulled the Suburban out and drove around to the other side of the garage where he hooked up the trailer to the SUV's hitch. Then he lowered the triple cockpit Chris Craft onto the trailer and released the lift straps.

Erin locked up the house and when she returned he pulled the Suburban out and drove across the back lawn, pressing buttons on the garage remote closing the four open doors. He drove almost to the shoreline and then turned around before backing the trailer gently into the water. They exited the SUV and he slowly lowered the classic watercraft into the gentle waters of the inland lake.

He hopped in started the bilge pump and blower fan allowing any accumulated fuel fumes to dissipate before starting her up. The big eight cylinder Chrysler Marine engine came to life and he helped Erin and Nicky aboard before casting off on their tour of the Leelanau Peninsula.

"Would you ever take one of these boats into Lake Michigan?" She asked.

"No, it's too rough for these old timers. Lake Michigan is actually the most dangerous and roughest of the Great Lakes because it's the only one that runs vertically. It's long but narrow and is fed by a constant wind from the west so the waves that hit its eastern shore can be quite violent. Unlike Lakes Superior, Ontario and Erie which run horizontally or Lake Huron which is over fifty five percent wider than Lake Michigan and has Georgian Bay to absorb some of its hydrological pressure, the waves in Lake Michigan don't have the time and space to dissipate. More ships and boats have gone down in that lake than the remaining four Great Lakes combined."

Sloan increased the throttle and the boat took the bit in her teeth and began running with it.

Erin sat next to Sloan up front while Nicky elected to ride in the rear cockpit, behind the engine in what was designed as a jump seat.

"I noticed that you haven't named your boats yet. Most people have names on the back of their boats." She commented.

"I've never had a muse to name one after but now I do. This one will be named the Eliana Liat and the big five cockpit boat will be the Erin Leigh." He smiled. The two cockpit ski boat will be named for Nikky."

She smiled. "What about Joey?"

"You name trucks for boys. Boats and planes are named for women."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because of the unwritten law of male survival regarding the acquisition boats, planes and women." He stated.

"Yeah, and what's that?" She asked.

Sloan was standing so he sat down knowing where her first slap would land when he answered her question. "Because if it flies, floats or fucks, you rent it." He laughed but not for long.

"OW!" he yelled out as her open hand landed across his shoulder.

Nicky saw her mother smack Sloan and figured he pushed another one of her buttons and this time, he was trapped. "Not too smart." She smiled.

"Next time don't sit down and I'll slap you where I'm supposed to." She informed him.

He opened up the Chrysler engine to three quarter throttle and they could hear the hull actually hum as it sailed over the smooth surface of the lake.

"That is the sound of achieving the perfect balance between speed and friction. We are now gliding on the surface." He informed her.

"You should learn from it." She grinned at him.

"Very funny, I haven't heard you complain yet." He retorted.

"Hey, a girl has to make do with what she can get." She teased back.

"Maybe I should name this boat 'Slap Happy' and the other one 'Hot To Trot'." He commented, earning himself a smack to the back of the head.

"Just for that, after we stop for lunch, you are banished to the back of the boat. If it weren't for Joey, I'd keel haul you." He teasingly threatened.

Sloan pulled the boat into a quiet area near the southern tip of the lake and tied up to the dock. They walked for about five minutes until they came to a little village where time seemed to stop somewhere in the early 1900's.

"This area is called Fishtown and was a major fishing community over 100 years ago. Many of the small shanties and shacks you see are from that time period." He informed them.

"Mom, didn't the Irish have shanties when they came to New York?" Nicky asked.

"Yes honey, they did. " Erin answered.

"That's where the term 'Shanty Irish' comes from, the poor newly arrived Irish immigrants lived in shacks like these as opposed to the Irish who felt they had worked their way up and considered themselves to be 'Lace Curtain' Irish because they lived in better accommodations and could afford drapery on their windows." Sloan informed them.

"I did not know this." Erin confessed.

"What's funny is that while the Lace Curtain Irish looked down upon the Shanty Irish, everyone else was looking down on them which is where the old joke comes from; How do you tell the difference between Lace Curtain Irish and Shanty Irish?" He asked.

"I'm afraid to hear this one, but go ahead." Erin said.

Sloan delivered the punch line: "Lace Curtain Irish removed their pots and dishes from the sink before they piss in it."

Both Nicky and Erin exploded in laughter.

Erin pointed at Sloan. "Bet." She cried out while pointing her finger at Sloan.

He didn't even near to hear the terms of the bet. "No way in hell am I telling that joke at Frank's table so don't even go there."

"Damn, how did you guess?" She asked, still laughing.

"Because I know you all too well." He blew her a kiss which she tried to blow back but couldn't stop laughing.

"That's where the phrase 'having a pot to piss in' comes from." He announced, further exacerbating Erin's laughing fit.

"Imagine how most men can't even hit the toilet without spraying everywhere, with the Irish it would be all over the windows, counter, floor, cabinet doors, in the utensil drawers." He said which was driving Erin crazy.

"Envision the women copping a squat over the drain." He laughed.

"Please stop." She begged. "Or I might go into labor right now." She said as she finally calmed down.

They finished up lunch and hopped back into the boat. Sloan let Erin and Nicky take turns driving it as he sat back watching them enjoy themselves.

They returned to the house and loaded the C.C. back up on the trailer and towed it to the garage where Sloan carefully backed it in, reattached the lift straps and then hoisted it back up in the air until he was ready to take it out again. He then parked the Suburban back in its space and secured the garage.

Everyone climbed back into the helicopter and within an hour and a half they were back in Bloomfield Hills.

Saturday evening was kid's night and Erin Sloan hosted his nieces, nephews and Nicky. Pizza, hot dogs and other good things their parent's rarely permitted the three younger ones to eat were on the menu.

He set up a large plasma television outside by the pool house and they all settled back after dark to watch a movie while pigging out on popcorn.

Erin held Sebastian as she leaned back in her lounger to watch the movie while Sloan snuggled up with Alison. Nicky, Matthew, Jason and Samantha had spread a heavy blanket on the lawn and viewed the flick from there.

Sloan watched as Erin interacted with Sebastian and envisioned her pretending that his nephew was a young version of himself or what she'd feel like one day holding a five year old Joey.

Erin stole glances at Sloan and smiled as he bounced his younger niece up and down as he tickled her and pulled her in for kisses.

Lynne and Paige had sneaked back over to see how everyone was getting along and quietly laughed as they watched their brother's antics.

"He's going to be a terrific father." Paige whispered to her older sister.

"Yes he is, and about time too." She whispered back.

"I can hear you two yentas." Sloan called out without turning around. "Be gone, this is kiddy night." He teased.

Erin turned around to see the two sisters standing there smiling.

"You two might as well join us." She offered, which they did.

While Erin and Sloan were hanging out with the kids, Jamie and Casey were dancing the night away on Edison Street.

Casey had to admit that she never saw this coming. Jamie had planned it perfectly and even if he hadn't told her his story she would have accepted his proposal, but it was the respect he showed for his sister that sealed the deal. She realized this was a man who honored those who were good to him and that's what Casey had been seeking, as well as someone she could trust, love and nurture.

She had her fair share of dates over the years and had gone out with a wide range of men from construction workers, to doctors, lawyers, teachers and cops but when she woke up the next morning, there hadn't been a one who she wanted a second go around with.

When she had first noticed Jamie over two years ago there was something about him that piqued her interest. He cut a striking figure in his uniform, but he was also very well spoken and had a surprisingly gentle voice. He was unfailingly polite to everyone and carried himself with an air of amusement and didn't come across as a typical cop who thought that his gun and penis were one in the same.

She had hinted to Erin more than once that she'd like to go out with her younger brother but Erin always brushed Casey's interest aside, almost as if she didn't want to let go of him which seemed weird at the time as most sisters couldn't wait to fix up their brothers with hot looking women and she knew that she was a hottie as well as exceptionally intelligent as well as a great catch so she wondered what the problem was.

Casey had thought perhaps that it was something specific as to her that Erin had an issue with, but now that she had heard Jamie's version of his relationship with Erin, it all made sense. Erin wanted only the best for the young man she had reared. She expected the best not only from him, but for him and maybe Erin didn't feel Casey and Jamie were right for one another. She would have to ask he future sister-in-law.

Jamie was eager to please and let her control their relationship, but at the same time, she knew where to draw the line. It was in his nature accommodate but at the same time, he would not permit himself to be mistreated nor would Casey ever want to face Erin's wrath were she to hurt or abuse Jamie.

The fact that Erin had accepted her as Jamie's fiancée spoke wonders for what Erin thought of Casey as a person and this pleased her for she had always sought out Erin's approval and respect when they were colleagues.

In some ways, the former ADA was like the big sister that she never had although in the future this would be remedied.

As for the man who would one day become her husband, she couldn't have asked for a sweeter, kinder, gentler, more attentive and sexy guy.

She knew all about his failed engagement with Sydney but there was a big difference between the two women. When the going got tough, privileged, young and immature Sydney got going. Casey knew all too well how to dig in and fight for what she wanted and she hoped that one day she would get to oppose miss Davenport in court as she would have a field day beating the snot out of her in front of a judge or jury and then afterwards, just to put the cherry on top, would introduce herself as Mrs. Jamison Reagan.

Monday was Memorial Day and the official kick off to those 100 lazy crazy days of summer. Sloan and Erin had left the Turbo Centurion back at Oakland County International so that Erin would have it for summer and fall flying when they returned to Michigan. They took the JetStar II home and another crew would ferry it back to Waterford the next day.

Jamie and Casey had returned back to Manhattan late Sunday night and spent Monday morning hand washing the Jag which turned into a wet t-shirt contest for Casey as Jamie couldn't resist shooting her with the hose.

By 2:00 p.m. everyone was arriving at Frank's.

When Jamie and Casey walked through the door, Nicky, Erin and Sloan played dumb as nobody else had yet been informed.

They broke the news by Jamie standing in front of his father with Casey putting her arms around him from behind so that only a blind man could miss the ring. When Frank saw it his expression went from one of curiosity to one of elation.

"You're engaged!" He shouted, drawing Danny, Linda and Henry into the room.

"Yes we are." Jamie smiled.

"What, you went and got engaged?" Danny asked not believing it.

"He sure did Danny so next time you pick on Jamie, you'll answer to me." Casey teased before looking at Erin who was grinning from ear to ear. "I want the pink slip on him." Casey demanded.

"Okay, once the final circle of that ring goes on your finger I'll happily give it to you." Erin replied.

Everyone gathered around to look at Casey's ring and to wish the two lovebirds well.

"When's the wedding?" Linda asked.

"Not sure yet, I just popped the question Friday night." Jamie answered.

"My only request is that you make it sometime after September so that I have a chance to lose my new stomach." Erin requested.

"For you future sister, anything." Casey agreed.

"I like that, future sisters." Erin said as she hugged Casey.

Sloan went over to Jamie and gave him a hug. "You done good kid." He said.

"No, I took your advice. I even used your line when I put the ring on her finger." He grinned.

"Find a way to fit it on the inscription." Sloan suggested.

"By the way, here." He said handing back the key to the Jag. "Thank you again. We washed her, filled her up and put her back in her space."

"Anytime, just let me know. So, what did you think?" Sloan asked.

"Come on Sloan, that's a world class car, it was the best six hours I've ever spent on the road."

Erin interrupted to tell everyone how Sloan and Jamie had spotted one another over the Queensboro Bridge.

"All that emerald green paint is pretty hard to miss." Frank noted.

"That's what I said." Jamie echoed.

"So is Casey's hair." Sloan teased.

Nicky went on to tell about the boat ride and the beauty of the Leelanau Peninsula.

"By the way Dad, Sloan has a joke for you." Erin said with a straight face.

"No, I do not and stop trying to cause problems schterer."

"What did you just call me?" She asked.

"A schterer which is Yiddish for troublemaker." He replied.

"She is one of those." Danny commented.

"I am not. Fine, I'll tell the story." Erin said and proceeded to lay the foundation as to the shanties they saw in Fishtown and Sloan's explanation as to Lace Curtain vs Shanty Irish.

So, what's the difference between Lace Curtain Irish and Shanty Irish?" She asked.

"Lace Curtain Irish take their pots and pans out of the sink before pissing in it." Henry answered as he laughed at the look on Erin's face. "That one's been around since I was a kid."

Frank giggled. "I've told that one a dozen times over the years."

"Well I never heard it before." Erin advised.

"That's because it started out as a cop joke and is usually told by brothers in blue after dealing with drunken Irishmen." Henry answered her.

"I've heard it a few times myself." Danny grinned.

"Usually on St. Patrick's Day after you get barfed on." Jamie laughed.

"Funny kid. You want to make it to your wedding?" He asked as he began tickling Jamie.

As everyone was sitting around talking and sharing jokes, Casey took Erin outside. "Let's take a walk over to your new house."

"Sure." She said.

Casey proceeded to tell Erin what Jamie had discussed with her Friday afternoon and she noticed both the faraway look and the smile that collectively came to Erin's eyes and face as she recalled those events.

"He told you the unvarnished truth and he was right, I would have walked out of his life, not because I was angry, but he had to learn to accept accountability for his actions. I wasn't going to keep investing the effort I was putting into him only to see him throw it all away by making the wrong choices. Grounding him didn't appeal to me as being a strong enough incentive because it had never worked for our mother. I felt he needed to feel the pain he was causing me by behaving the way he was. It was the worst night of my life except for Joe's death, and I'm glad I've never had to repeat it, but when we spoke the following week he apologized for hurting me and we've been fine ever since."

"You do know that he credits you with turning his life around, and idolizes you for everything you've ever done for him." Casey asked.

"I do and I will always be there for him. He got a raw deal in that he wasn't planned and my parents weren't equipped by then to deal with a fourth child, particularly my mother so I had to step in to insure he didn't go down the wrong path." Erin responded. "He's a wonderful person and as I'm sure you've surmised, more like my son to me than my brother and I am so glad that things have worked out with you because I trust you to always love him and to take care of him as I have. When I hand over his pink slip, I'm giving you one of the most precious things that I have in life and I trust you to always treat him with the same care I have for the past thirty four years." She concluded.

"You have my word that I will and if it ever comes to the point that I need your help, trust me, I'll ask for it." Casey promised.

"And I will be more than happy to give it to you." Erin smiled.

"What would you have done had your parents agreed to give you legal custody?"

"I never ask for anything that I am not serious about having. I would have moved him in with me, set firm boundaries and rules and insured that he adhered to them which is what I did, the only difference being that he still lived at home but he answered to me. That was the compromise which my parents and I reached and which was explained to Jamie. They had custody but I had control and their full authority to act as I saw fit without their interference. That meant that I set the rules and enforced discipline and he knew what the consequences were if he disobeyed me. If I had not been married to Jack I think my father would have consented to granting me full custody but he never liked or trusted Jack and didn't want Jamie exposed to him full time. On her deathbed my mother thanked me profusely for all I had done for Jamie and even though she asked me to watch over all of my brothers for her, she particularly stressed that he still needed me and to always be there for him which I have."

She smiled. "It's funny, but my father and I had a similar conversation not long ago and he admitted that he should have agreed to giving me custody when I asked for it and admitted that I was responsible for who Jamie has turned out to be."

"Why did it take you two years to finally introduce us?" Casey asked.

"I had recently told him about your interest and was waiting for his decision as to whether he wanted me to make the introduction. He forced the issue by walking into my office when you were there and I felt the time was right to see where this went. I waited for two years because he needed to get to a point in his life where he was comfortable with who he was. I'm sure he's told you about his failed engagement, his strenuous relationship with Danny, the loss of Joe and his trying to replace our brother both at home and within the department. It was tearing him apart and any relationship he was in at that time would have failed. I didn't want him to screw things up with you because I felt that you would be very good for him, but only when he was ready for a woman of your caliber."

"I always looked up to you at work. You were the person I wanted as a big sister and I'm glad that you will be once Jamie and I are married." Casey admitted.

"Casey that is so sweet, thank you. I look forward to that as well." She said hugging the younger woman.

"So, let's check this place out." Casey said as they walked through the front door of Ebbets Field.

That night Erin recapped her conversation with Casey for Sloan who listened intently as he learned more about his wife. She truly was a very deep person who seemed to have no limits to her love and he told her so.

"Just understand something. You are my number one love and I take my vows and commitments seriously." She said as she cuddled him up, though Joey was beginning to make that more difficult.

Sloan rubbed her tummy. "Four more days and it will be the beginning of your third trimester." He softly said.

"We're two thirds home." She said as she ran her hands through his hair. "I think Lynne and Paige got a kick out of watching you with Alison Saturday night. They told me afterwards they couldn't wait to see you melt at the sight of our son."

"They know me pretty well. Good thing I have you to keep me grounded." He smiled.

"Sorry, I don't believe in grounding." She smiled. "Or time outs."

"Very funny." He responded.

"It won't be if you misbehave." She warned him.

"You know, I can't wait until after Joey is born so that I can once again begin giving your stomach red bellies and raspberries." He teased back.

"That's a shame, I was thinking of much more pleasurable pursuits we'd be able to engage in." She responded.

"Speaking of which, do you have a forecast as to our occupancy date?" He asked.

"By the end of next week. The furniture begins arriving tomorrow. Then it's just a matter filling the place out." She answered.

"I'll have a service come over and pack us up here and unpack us there. I don't want you doing it or overexerting yourself, are we clear?" He asked.

"Yes sir." She affirmed. "Now come snuggle." She smiled, opening her arms to him.

The following two weeks were a flurry of activity as Erin, Sloan and Nicky made their move from Park Slope to Bay Ridge. In addition, Nicky would be graduating on June 15th and they were planning a party for her at their new house, plus a housewarming party of their own.

On the evening of Thursday, June 4th they sat around their former breakfast table in their soon to be former condominium with Danny and Linda along with the documents that Sloan's law firm had prepared. Carlo and Mike were present to act as witnesses to the transaction.

Sloan began. "This document conveys Title and full Warranty Deed in this condominium to Daniel F. Reagan and Linda R. Reagan effective June 5, 2015. Consideration for the purchase is the sum of one dollar. The summer property taxes are paid as are all utility bills through today and all services have been transferred as of tomorrow into your names at this address. The Title is free of any loans or encumbrances and I've attached a copy of the Notice that the mortgage has been satisfied in full. In addition the monthly Condominium Association dues of $350 per month have been paid in full for the next twelve months though you would be responsible for any Special or Additional Assessments which the condo Board elects to impose. As co-owners you have the right to run for election to that Board which holds its Annual Meeting in August. Erin has left you a pamphlet with all the relevant contact information for the Association's management agent regarding repairs, maintenance issues and the Association Bylaws. She'll be happy to review them with you once things calm down for her."

"We've left you the furniture you've requested and as agreed, we will cover your cost for new carpeting, wallpaper and all paint work you wish to have done, as well as to have the wood floors refinished if you so choose. We're also leaving you all the appliances, including the washer/dryer. The garage remotes are with everything else on the counter."

"You should have already obtained homeowner's insurance which should be effective today." Sloan concluded.

"All set on that." Danny replied.

"Then all that's left is for the executing parties to sign the closing documents and to tender Erin a check for one dollar." Sloan smiled.

Everyone signed and Mike and Carlo witnessed the transaction.

Erin hugged her brother and sister-in-law. "Enjoy it in happiness and good health as we have." She smiled.

"Thank you both so much, this was above and beyond generous of you both." Danny said.

"Our pleasure." Sloan replied.

Sloan let Carlo and Mike head out for the day, thanking them as they left.

"Erin has removed all of our alarm codes except hers and will show you how to program in new ones. The service has been notified that as of tomorrow you're the new owners and has been furnished your contact numbers. You'll have to call them and provide a password as well. She left you that information on the kitchen counter."

Erin handed over the keys, keeping one for herself.

Per the siblings' arrangements, they all had access to one another's homes and Frank's in case of an emergency or if they had to pick up or return the kids.

"Any bites on your house?" Erin asked.

"We've had a few showings so far and some interest but nothing firm, but our agent feels that it will sell sometime this month." Linda answered.

"So when are you two leaving for Detroit?" Danny asked.

"Not until the end of the month. We want some time to enjoy the new house before we head out. We'll give you a key and alarm code on Sunday when we pass them out to Jamie and Dad." Erin replied. "Feel free to come over and use the pool while we're gone."

"It's going to feel funny with you away until December. Other than when I was in Iraq, you've always been where I could reach you." Danny noted.

"I still am Danny and if you don't behave for Linda I'll hop in my plane and come right back here and straighten you out, so don't look at my absence as an excuse to start any trouble." She replied.

"How's Jamie taking it?" Linda asked.

"Quite well actually. Now that he and Casey are engaged, his head's in the clouds and he understands that I have a life to lead and he has someone to look out for him now so he's good with it." Erin answered. "Besides, he knows that I'm only a phone call away if he needs me."

Erin showed Danny how to program the alarm system and then she and Sloan headed out to the garage where they climbed into his Lincoln and headed back to their new home.

"Our first night in our new house." Erin grinned.

Sloan picked her up. "Then permit me to carry you across the threshold." He said as they entered and he set her down.

"This place is beautiful Erin, you've done a spectacular job." He kissed her.

"Thank you sweetheart, having a generous husband and an unlimited budget helped a lot." She smiled.

"Only the best for you." He said, nuzzling into her.

"Tomorrow night will be our first Shabbat dinner here and I've invited everyone." She advised.

"Excellent, then we better plan a menu because I can't wait to enjoy my new kitchen." He replied as he rubbed his hands together.

After dinner, Sloan went into his den, dropped down into his lounge chair and pushed the button reclining it all the way back. "Ah, heaven." He noted.

Erin came in and seeing there was no way she was going to be able to sit in his lap, sat down on the couch and powered her sectional back as well and for the first time in a long time, they sat silently watching television and enjoying one another's company.

Two hours later, she woke him up. "Come on sleepyhead, it's bed time." She teased as he woke up.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"Almost since you sat down. You looked so cute I didn't want to wake you. Nicky's upstairs for the night. She loves her new room."

He powered the recliner back to its standard position and hopped out of it. "I could sleep in that tonight." He noted.

"Not if you want to be able to sit in it tomorrow, we have a new bed to break in." She grinned as she took his hand and led him upstairs.

As they snuggled together that first night under their new roof, Sloan realized just how fortunate he had been to receive that 5 a.m. wake up call ten months earlier, and how it had set him on a course to his present state of bliss. He really would have to send Mark Delmont a gift on the anniversary of his Plea deal.

He started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Erin asked.

"I was thinking on how I should send Mark Delmont a case of scotch in August with a card telling him that for once, his being an ass paid off." He answered her.

"Make sure I sign that card as well." She smiled.

Sloan reached over and grabbed his PDA off the nightstand and pulled up the Pirate's schedule for 2015.

"He's going to be in Detroit playing the Tigers on August 13th, the one year anniversary of his plea agreement."

"If I'm not in labor, we so have to be there." She laughed. "I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"So tell me about Nicky's party." He inquired.

"Saturday night, the 20th starting at 7 p.m. She's inviting ten of her closest friends. I told her they can have the outdoor area by the pool. We'll set up dinner, beverages and music, at a reasonable level until 9:30 p.m. after which they can have the lower level until midnight."

"Eleven teenagers celebrating their high school graduation. I think I'll stay in Manhattan that night." He teased.

"Jamie and Casey will be here to help chaperon so it won't be that bad." She replied. "Besides, I need my strongest swimmer as the lifeguard."

The following night saw their entire New York family gathered for their first dinner in the new house.

The longer dining room and accompanying table made for a much more relaxed atmosphere, not to mention the large bay windows which allowed the summer sunlight to brighten it.

Casey assisted Sloan and Linda who insisted that Erin remained seated while they waited on her.

"You're getting pretty spoiled these days." Frank smiled at his daughter.

"True, but once I drop this bowling ball I'm carrying around, those days will suddenly end." She replied.

"I'm putting that in my nightly update to Joey." Sloan announced from the kitchen.

"Tattletale." Erin yelled back.

"I have to say that sometimes watching the two of you go at it is greatly entertaining." Henry mused.

"It's what keeps us feeling young." Erin admitted.

After dinner, everyone adjourned to the back yard where Linda, Erin and Casey discussed decorating ideas for their new condo while Frank, Henry, Danny, Jamie and Sloan discussed the local political situation. Nicky and her cousins were making use of the new rec room and its video games.

"Looks like you called it right on the money Sloan, Poole's numbers are plummeting and Jimmy Blasi is picking up steam." Danny led off.

"How does that affect our plan?" Jamie asked.

"Not one iota because this is what I planned for. In fact, Blasi is the one I had in mind and he's going to bring back Donald Statten as his PC, just be patient." Sloan advised.

Frank chuckled: "If he brings Statten back then you may see a 30% defection rate as opposed to 20. I'm still cleaning up his mess almost 20 years after he last held the job."

"Should we bring the women over to hear this?" Henry asked.

"No, let them have a night of peace. Casey is still on a high from her engagement weekend, Linda is mentally planning her new home and Erin is coming off a huge project here and getting ready for Nicky's graduation, besides, there's nothing they can do yet anyway until Erin sets everything up which she can begin doing in November from Detroit." Sloan answered.

"So the heat should begin focusing on me any day now." Frank opined.

"I'd say by the end of June it will be a roaring fire. Poole will try to deflect it with statistics but unfortunately, those have been manipulated so often in the past that few voters trust them." Sloan answered. "Poole can't save himself anyway, his best political people are those now siding against him. His present political supporters and staff is a fraction of the talent he once had."

"What is your suggestion as to how I weather the upcoming storm?" Frank asked.

Sloan responded: "You have broad shoulders Frank. Put on a slicker and lean into it. You are out on January 1 no matter what, so square yourself to the wind and go out with your dignity and the respect of your rank and file and let Blasi and Statten turn you into a hero in the wake of their shakeup."

-30-


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 24:

June 15th had finally arrived and with it, Nicky's graduation ceremony.

Even though she had converted to Judaism five months ago, she continued attending the Catholic school she had gone to since ninth grade so that she would not undergo a major shakeup in her final semester, particularly one associated with her well-ordered social life.

The entire Reagan clan was seated in the front row as special guests of the Dean of the Academy as one of Nicky's relatives would be this year's commencement speaker.

Most would have believed such an honor would have befallen the Commissioner of the New York City Police Department and those people would have been incorrect for Nicky had asked the Dean to invite her step-father to address her classmates.

Sloan was astonished at Nicky's request and as one who was uncomfortable with public adulation or attention, not to mention public speaking, he seriously considered declining in favor of Frank who excelled at this sort of thing however Nicky reached deep down into her backpack and brought out the famous Reagan puppy dog pout which her mother had learned to use on him and which his brother-in-law Jamie had refined into an art form, using it to get out of trouble most of his life, primarily with Erin though he mainly directed it at Casey these days.

Erin witnessed Nicky's near perfect rendition of her uncle's legendary look and grinned as she knew Sloan was landed, hook, line and sinker.

"Alright, I'd be honored to address your class." He smiled as he hugged Nicky.

"The puppy dog pout never fails." Erin teased him.

"You know, it's amazing, but for all the years I played sports I never let anyone get to me and in the span of ten months I've allowed you two to attach strings and make me dance like a puppet." He noted.

"That's our job and we're very good at it." Erin admitted as she kissed him.

Sloan sat on stage watching as the graduating students filed across the stage to receive their diplomas. Nicky had been the first to take the hallowed walk, graduating Summa Cum Laude with a cumulative grade point average of 4.000 having always been a straight A student. He grinned with pride as he watched Nicky and then looked out to see the radiance on her mother's face for this was Erin's moment as much as it was her daughter's.

Once the entire class had returned to their seats, the Dean arose and congratulated the graduates on their outstanding achievement and wished them a bright and prosperous future. Then he introduced the day's commencement speaker.

"At our school we have always endeavored to teach the most important lesson, that hard work, dedication and perseverance reaps the rewards of success. Our guest speaker today epitomizes those lessons having devoted 30 years to a successful and prosperous career in not one but two professional sports while simultaneously earning his law degree, three Master's degrees and two Doctorates in science."

Sloan looked out at Erin who was smiling at him. He winked back at her.

"Normally a very private man who shuns the spotlight, we are fortunate to have him with us today for which we thank our Class Valedictorian, Nicole Boyle who managed to persuade her step-father to address our graduating class, therefore please join me in welcoming today's commencement speaker, Dr. Sloan Silver, Esquire."

Sloan arose from his seat to the applause of the attending audience and walked over to shake the Dean's hand.

He was wearing a navy robe with its three maze and blue velvet doctoral stripes on his upper sleeves along with his Summa Cum Laude honor stole, gold honor cord and orange hood which reflected his doctorates in engineering as opposed to the purple hood he could have worn for his law degree for as he would often say, hockey was his love and law his profession, but engineering was his passion. Baseball was just an excuse to play outdoors in the summer.

Sloan approached the podium and sought out Erin who looked up at her husband who locked eyes with her and he took a deep breath as she slowly inhaled and exhaled with him, calming his nerves.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, distinguished guests, honored faculty and most importantly, you, the Class of 2015." He smiled.

"A little over thirteen years and nine months ago you were all starting kindergarten and experiencing your first full day in a new environment that would until today, serve to mold your minds, your hearts and your souls and in many ways, form you into the person you have become."

"On that same day I was just short of turning 40 and standing on a dirt mound not far from here in a place known as Yankee Stadium, hallowed ground in the baseball world." He grinned to a big cheer from the audience.

"Your job that day was to learn. My job that day was to teach the New York Yankees the science behind a well-executed pitch." He grinned as he received many laughs, a few boos and a couple of catcalls.

"Little did you or I know at that moment, that only a week later our lives as we knew them would dramatically change as the towers of the World Trade Center would fall before our eyes."

"Mine was the youth of innocence, yours the era of reality."

"In the almost eighteen years it took for you to arrive at this day, you've been thrown a lot of curve balls in life and I should know as I've thrown quite a few of those in my career, but it's how you approach the plate, square yourself to the mound and dig in for the swing that defines your character."

"My generation was the end of the baby boomers. We still had rotary dial phones, big bulky television sets, with three stations, CBS, NBC, ABC and no cable, no cell phones, no email, no texting, no Skype, no tweeting, no lap tops, no iPads, no CD's, DVDs and oh my god, no Facebook, how did we ever manage to survive?" He asked to a roaring laugh."

"Our world revolved around our home, our neighborhood, our city and our country. Your world revolves around the planet where global wide communication and interaction is the touch of a button away."

"My friends were people I met at school or who lived up the street. Your friends are those whom you have never met in person who live five thousand miles away in other lands yet you speak with them daily as if you were sitting right next to them."

"Our social lives were closely guarded secrets where you place yours on the internet for everyone to see."

"We played baseball and hockey and our parents were glad we were outside in the fresh air. Your world is X-Boxes and Skype and the marvelous technology that will carry you into a world that the television shows of my youth portrayed as science fiction, yet here you are living it through the accomplishments of science."

"When we were out and wanted to call our friends, we had to find a payphone. You just have to text or tweet." Which got a laugh out of the grandparents who could recall those days.

"You are on the cusp of a wonderful future. Many of you will now leave home and attend colleges and universities, while others have opportunities in the marketplace awaiting you. Among you are future doctors, lawyers and engineers along with musicians, authors and maybe even a pretty darn good pitcher or goalie." He smiled to a crowd filled cheer.

"Most importantly, the phrase 'the world is your oyster' has never been truer, for all you have to do is to reach out and your dreams are only as far away, as your desire and willpower to make them come true."

"On a day very much like this in June of 1979, when most of your parents were in elementary school, I sat in an outdoor amphitheater north of Detroit, Michigan waiting to receive my high school diploma while looking forward to beginning my college experience at The University of Michigan. Time couldn't fly quickly enough for me that summer. Thirty six years later, my best advice to all of you is to take some time to enjoy the trip through life, because it really does go by all too quickly."

"You have all been forged into the people you are today by this wonderful academy, your family, your friends and your religious institution. Now it's time for you to head out and be tempered by life's experiences, and to face the fastballs, sliders and sinkers that others will throw you every day of the rest of your lives, but remember, it's how you face those incoming projectiles that will define who you are and the person you will be remembered as. Who you are will become as important as what you have become."

"Shortly, you will all have attained the age of majority and with it the responsibilities of being adults, no longer under the legal and moral protection of your parents but responsible for your own choices and actions. In my youth, we had our temptations but the vast variety of what exists today can be overwhelming and everything you do winds up recorded and instantly available to judge you by so please, be cautious, be responsible and be aware of everything you do, but most of all, be true to yourselves because this is in fact the first day of the rest of your lives."

"My heartfelt congratulations to all of you, the Class of 2015 and may the world be ready because it will never see you coming." He smiled as he saluted Nicky and her classmates to a rousing standing applause.

Sloan waived one last time to the crowd, shook hands with the Dean and resumed his seat.

After a few words from different teachers, Nicole Boyle was called forward to present the Valedictorian's address.

If Sloan could have bottled the look of joy he saw on Erin's face and sold it as instant exuberance, he would have made another fortune. The pride, love and jubilation that shown forth was like nothing he had ever witnessed. Nicky was about to head off into the world that just a few days earlier her little brother would be making his way into. For all of his intellect, in no way could he begin to imagine what Erin must presently be experiencing other than to simply enjoy the radiant expression on his wife's beautiful face.

He was so lost in thought that he had zoned out and actually missed Nicky's speech. Fortunately, Jamie was recording the entire event so he'd watch it later, but something about his wife always captured his full attention. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her and while he was far from dependent upon Erin, having been independent the majority of his life, he enjoyed giving himself to her every night and letting her care for and love him.

He stood with everyone else and applauded Nicky and when she passed by him, he reached out and kissed her cheek and gave her a big hug in front of the entire class of 2015, and the sparkling and loving eyes of Erin Silver.

That evening the entire family went out to celebrate Nicky's big day.

Frank proposed a toast.

"Nicky, I'm thinking of the day that your mother called me to announce she was on her way to the hospital and that my grandchild was in a hurry to pop into this world. Two hours later the entire family was there when your father walked out and told your grandma and me that you would like to meet your grandparents. You have been our ray of sunshine from that day forward and you have always been a source of pride and joy to us all. While I always knew that you were destined to be someone special, I never realized just how special you would turn out to be. Congratulations Nicky."

Everyone clapped as Frank walked over and embraced his precious only granddaughter.

Sloan went next. "Nicky, there isn't much that I can say that other than if I could have captured the look on your mom's face today and placed it in a jar so that each morning you awoke, rays of joy, pride and jubilance would shine upon you, I would have done so. For almost eighteen years she has raised you and brought you to this day and the reward for all her love, effort and sacrifice was to watch her precious daughter giving the class address as its top student. I know that earlier this year you had commented about ordering a class ring and that your mom and I weren't overly warm with the idea, but I have to confess, it was just an act. We just didn't think the rings they were hocking were of sufficient quality for our Nicky so, your mom has something special for you." He stated.

Erin continued. "Nicky my love, you have always been my greatest source of pride and though there have been times along the way when we've been at one another's throats, I can never say that I didn't admire your fortitude for standing up for what you believed in and for your perseverance in achieving what you wanted. You told me a long time ago that you wanted to be the best that you could be and today proved as to how bright your future is."

Erin withdrew a small box from her handbag and opened it to reveal a beautiful ruby and diamond version of Nicky's class ring Sloan had Georges produce for this occasion. Erin placed it on her daughter's finger and then tightly held her as if she never would let her go.

That night after Nicky had gone upstairs, Sloan informed Erin as to his observation of her earlier that day.

"Thank you sweetheart, but it's ironic as I was thinking the same thing about you as I watched you give the commencement address. I felt a pride and love for you equally as strong. I watched as other women were staring at you and knowing that at the end of each day, you were in my arms and not theirs and they could imagine it what it would be like, but I have the actual privilege of experiencing it." She said as she snuggled him up, as best she could with their son becoming more of an obstacle each day.

Sloan looked down at his wife's stomach. "Ok Joey, you know that I'm excited about you and all, but hurry up and finish baking already, you're turning out to be like a beach ball some fan tossed into the outfield in the middle of my windup." He teased as Erin laughed and pulled him to her.

Saturday night was Nicky's graduation party and while the majority of the family sat around the dining room table, Casey, Jamie and Sloan chaperoned the eleven teenagers who were swimming and lounging around the pool. Nicky was in her element and she was a very good hostess, insuring everyone had whatever they required and that her time was spent evenly divided amongst her friends. Their talk had turned to college and who was going where and as to how much they would miss one another but would stay in touch through email, texting and Skype and would be sure to get together during the different holidays when they were back home.

Sloan knew the truth to those well intended sentiments, especially as Nicky would be leaving for Michigan at the end of the month. This would be the final time that most of these kids would see one another. New friendships would be formed over the next four or more years and if Nicky was fortunate, she may remain friends with one of her former classmates beyond then, but that was a part of growing up and moving on.

He went back inside leaving Jamie and Casey eyeballing the teens.

"Linda was just telling us that they should be moved in right before we leave." Erin informed him.

"That's great." Sloan responded, but Erin could tell by the tone of his voice that his mind was somewhere else.

"If you'll excuse us, we are going to take a walk." She informed her father, grandfather, Danny and Linda.

Once they were outside, she put an arm around his waist. "What's eating at you?" She inquired.

Knowing it would be foolish to deny it, he answered her. "I'm thinking that all those promises they are making one another about staying friends isn't going to happen, it rarely does. They're off to all parts of the country and they'll make new friends and in four years it will be the same thing. It got me thinking, that other than a couple of my former teammates, I haven't stayed in touch with anyone from high school, college, or the past 33 years of my life. We need to make some new friends who have children and who we can relate to and lean on as they will us." He answered.

"I thought you were a very private person?" She asked.

Sloan shoved his hands into his pant pockets and looked off into the distance towards the East River. "I am, but that doesn't mean that I have to be a hermit. I have an incredibly beautiful, intelligent, sexy and loving wife and I want to show her off, not to mention a terrific daughter and soon to be adorable son. I want a normal life Erin. I'm tired of hiding from who I once was." He admitted.

Erin had to admit that she really had no friends either. Her life had consisted of the DA's office, her family and Nicky. She wanted other people to confide in and to enjoy life with other than her family and new coworkers.

"I look at Nicky. She's such a people magnet in drawing them to her. My polarity must have been reversed at some point because I tend to push others away." She noted. "I agree with you, we should find something to do, whether it's joining some type of sports league or book review club, or charity foundation, maybe join a country club. I have no doubt that we'll draw attention, but we want to be sure it's the right attention." She cautiously advised.

"I wouldn't belong to any club that would have me as a member." He teased doing his best Groucho Marx rendition of the famous statement.

"And I wouldn't want to join any club that would grant you membership." She teased.

"Alright, so maybe once we return to Michigan we can begin there." He smiled. "By the way, if we join a bowling league and are on the same team, can I switch arms?" He asked.

"Absolutely as it's to our advantage." She grinned as she led him back inside.

The following Saturday night they hosted a housewarming party. Sloan and Erin had invited their New York family along some of their coworker s from the office along with Casey, Alex and Michael Cutter who was Alex's date.

Alex had approached him to feel him out on his interest in working the other side of the street. Michael was exceptionally perceptive and asked Alex if she was planning on doing the same thing and if so, what was on the table. She informed him of Erin's offer and he said that he looked forward to joining the firm after the first of the year. Since then, Erin, Casey, Alex and Michael had met to outline different ideas and strategies and he had been seeing Alex socially as his tour as her boss was ending.

After everyone had arrived, Sloan said that he had an announcement to make before the festivities began and to please join him in the living room.

Danny and Jamie carried over a beautiful wooden throne chair that sat in the corner and asked Erin to have a seat.

"This beautiful house which we are celebrating tonight is the work of one person, whose vision, efforts and dedication made it come true, much to the chagrin of the contractors." He announced to everyone's laughter.

"Not only is it a house, but due to Erin, it's become our home. I know that I spoil her and I do so because she has brought me great joy, happiness, comfort, love along with a daughter and in a few weeks, a son. She is truly my Jewish princess." He teased. "I think it's time she was formally recognized as such."

Jamie had been standing behind Erin and at Sloan's signal he leaned in and placed a beautiful diamond and emerald tiara on his sister's head to everyone's grand applause.

Erin reached up and felt what was on her head and quickly got up and went over to look in the mirror.

"Is this real?" She asked.

"Check out the inscription." He smiled.

"_To the Queen of our castle on the eve of its dedication. June 20, 2015_. _With all my love, Sloan_."

"Another example of my design and Georges' fine craftsmanship."

She came over and thanked him. "You didn't have to do this." She said.

"No, but I wanted to. It suits you." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you for making our house a home."

The evening was catered so everyone was free to enjoy themselves. Most of their guests had gathered by the pool or in the lower level rec room. Some were lounging in Sloan's den while others walked around from room to room admiring Erin's exquisite decorating.

The hostess herself was sitting in the living room with Linda, Jessica Pearson, Casey and Alex, still wearing her tiara.

Frank, Sloan, Danny, Michael and Harvey Specter were sitting out by the pool, each enjoying a cigar as Erin wouldn't permit them to be smoked in the house until after the party.

"A little over sixty days until you're a father." Frank smiled at his son-in-law.

"The final nine weeks." He acknowledged.

"Getting nervous?" Harvey asked.

"Excited. I can't wait to see the look on Erin's face the moment she holds our son for the first time." He smiled.

"I remember when we came in and saw her with Nicky." Danny recalled. "She was so happy."

"Radiant." Frank commented as he took a puff.

"That too." Danny agreed.

"I have a feeling that she's going to be the perfect mother." Michael weighed in.

"She was to Nicky and now she has that experience plus a lot less pressure than she did for the first seventeen years of Nicky's life." Danny noted.

"She's a happier and more relaxed person. It will allow her to be a calmer mom to Joe." Frank stated.

"She's had a great ten months, that's for sure. I can recall many a time at the office when she would be stressed out, unhappy and it seemed that she just wanted to throw in the towel and hide out, but now, she's looking forward to getting back to work and will look even more forward to coming home at night." Michael observed.

"Most importantly, she feels young again and that's a big contributor to a happier Erin." Sloan added.

"Especially when someone keeps pushing her buttons to insure that she doesn't become too self-righteous?" Frank jokingly inquired.

"Frank, I'm willing to place your daughter on an elevated platform, but when she begins thinking she's sitting atop Mount Olympus then I have to bring her back down to earth." Sloan laughed.

"And who keeps putting her up there?" Danny asked.

"Always let them think they're in control up until the moment they aren't." Harvey wisely opined.

"Amen to that." Danny responded as everyone else chuckled.

Erin spent the next week tiding up their house and personal affairs as they would leave on Monday for their abbreviated five months in Michigan. She had a final appointment with her New York based Obstetrician and all of her records would be forwarded to her new doctor in Bloomfield Hills.

Their last full day in New York City fell on a Sunday. The night before, Sloan and Erin, Danny and Linda, Jamie and Casey, and Alex and Michael had spent the night on the town together. Danny and Jamie both would miss Erin deeply as she had always been there for them. Jamie was beginning to feel like he was heading off to Harvard again and he would have little contact with his big sister.

Erin sensed this and she took her brothers aside to let them know she would always be checking in on them and that everyone would be coming to Detroit after Joe was born and again for Sloan's birthday in October and for Thanksgiving so it wasn't like she was out of sight for the entire five months. She warned them both that if she received any bad reports from Linda or Casey while she was gone, she would be making a trip back to New York to administer the appropriate correction so they had better behave and most importantly, stay safe.

The next day everyone attended Church followed by Sunday dinner at Danny and Linda's new condo.

Nicky and the boys had to sit at the breakfast table as the addition of Casey made eleven people too cramped for the dining room, but they liked their special section and Nicky wanted some alone time with her cousins who she wouldn't be seeing until August.

While a lot of the furniture looked familiar, Danny and Linda had performed some significant redecorating and Erin liked what they had done with the place. "It's beautiful." She praised Linda.

"Thank you, we couldn't have done it without you and Sloan." She replied.

"I'm just glad that you both and the boys are happy here." Erin responded.

"We're all going to miss you three. It's going to feel funny not seeing you as often as we're used to." Linda stated.

"I know Lin, but before you know it you'll be in Michigan with us and not long thereafter we'll be back here." Erin smiled as she hugged her sister-in-law.

During dinner, Casey informed everyone that they had an announcement.

"We have set the wedding date for Saturday, September 18th next year. We want to be sure we have our ring bearer." She said looking at Erin.

"And he will be more than happy to be there." She smiled in return.

"In the meantime, Casey has moved in with me and has fitted me for a leash." Jamie joked.

"Now I have to house break him." She teased.

"I'll be happy to come over and build you a dog house." Danny snickered.

"Thanks Danny, I'm sure it will have all the comforts as I know that you're all too familiar with what it feels like to spend time in one." Jamie joked back.

"Wise ass." He grinned back.

Erin observed her brothers and smiled as she realized that she would miss their interaction and even her squabbles with Danny, but she also looked forward to seeing Sloan getting into it with his sisters because there was no way they could remain so polite to one another, not when he was around for half of the year and she knew him well enough by now that he would be pushing their buttons as much as hers, especially Karen's.

The next afternoon Frank was looking out of his office window towards the Downtown/Wall Street Heliport as the AugustaWestland 139 lifted off though this time instead of immediately heading off towards the Garden State, it approached the 14th Floor of One Police Plaza and turned sideways so that Erin and Nicky, could waive goodbye to him from the passenger cabin. It then turned its nose straight on and his son-in–law, seated in the left seat saluted him which Frank smartly returned and with that, he watched it turn to the west where it headed into New Jersey on its way to Teterboro. A little over two hours later, its twin would be touching down in Bloomfield Hills.

For as much work as Erin had put into their new house in Brooklyn, she was glad to be back in Michigan and had to admit, that she had become fond of their Bloomfield Hills home and actually preferred it. She adored the grounds and the pool area and of course, being waited on by Winney and Albert, especially at this point in her life when carrying around what had to be at least an eight pound child could be taxing.

She also discovered that she was more at peace here and had found herself reflecting more and more on her life, her future and that of her new family. Her mind kept replaying the day when Nicky would leave for college and she would be nursing a two week old baby, the cycle repeating, one child now an adult while the other was just beginning its life and this brought her a sense of serenity. In some ways Joseph would ease the transitional pain of Nicky moving on, for as much as she loved her precious daughter, she had to acknowledge that Nicky was more than prepared to leave the nest and solo on her own, because as a mother, she had insured that her daughter had the necessary skills and knowledge to fly smart.

"Okay Joey, mommy does have one bone to pick with you. I can deal with your kicking, and having to sleep on my back all night and not being able to hold daddy like I used to, but until you pop out of me I'm grounded from flying as I can't pull the yoke back to climb with you in my way." She teased her son.

Sloan walked in to the den. Erin was sitting back in the lounger, her feet propped up so that as much of Joey's weight was removed from her as possible. "I heard that last comment. I'm sure as soon as your bump is gone you'll be dragging me out to the airport to lay claim to Aer Erin." He smiled.

"You better believe it. I don't want my skills to degrade." She replied.

"How about you go put on your swimsuit and get out to the pool. That's the best way to take the pressure off." He informed her.

"Great idea, can you make us some iced teas and bring them along?" She requested.

"Already ordered up. Winney is brewing as we speak." He replied.

They went outside to find Laurie watching Matthew and Sebastian as they played in the shallow end of the pool. Matthew was already quite an accomplished swimmer as Sloan had taught him. He planned on working with Sebastian this summer so that he would become one as well. He dove into the pool and came up grabbing his nephews whom he hugged and tossed around. After they settled down he informed Sebastian that it was time for swimming lessons which the little tyke eagerly agreed to.

For the next thirty minutes they worked on his kicking skills and how to time his legs so that they propelled him through the water. By the end of the summer Sloan had no doubt that the soon to be six year old would be tearing through the water after his now eleven year old brother, much to Lynne's chagrin and Sloan's enjoyment.

Erin watched the swimming lesson and envisioned five years in the future when he would be giving such lessons to their son, and how effortlessly he gave of himself in doing so, as if he were a kid again playing with his friends.

Lynne had arrived and sat down on the lounge chair next to Erin. "Welcome home." She said as she hugged her sister-in-law.

"Thank you, it's good to be back here. I missed all of you." Erin replied. "He's been giving Sebastian swimming lessons for the past half hour."

"I figured he would. Matthew was the same age when he started with him and now he's almost as good as Jason or Sloan." She responded.

"You place a lot of trust in your brother regarding your children." Erin observed.

"If anything happened to Ben and me, you and Sloan are our first choice as their legal guardians, that's how much we think of both of you." She replied. "Paige and Alan feel the same way regarding Allison."

"Lynne, I don't know what to say." Erin replied.

"I've seen what a wonderful job you've done with Nicky and I know that my brother adores my sons and my niece. It's more than an easy choice for us to make." She smiled. "Besides, I know of the special fondness you have for my youngest."

"Thank you. I know that Sloan feels the same way as to you and Ben regarding Joey and I agree. I also appreciate that both you and Paige are here for Nicky once we leave in December." Erin stated.

"She's our niece so of course we're here for her, though I think Samantha has already laid claim to her younger cousin so I'm not sure how often she'll be allowed to leave campus." Lynne chuckled.

Sloan held Sebastian's hands as he propelled himself around the pool. "Look mommy, I'm swimming." He announced.

"I see that, you listen to your uncle and he'll turn you into a shark you'll be such a good swimmer." Lynne informed her younger son before turning to Erin. "Wait until five years from now when that's Joey in the pool with him." Lynne reflected.

"I was thinking the same thing." Erin mused.

That night everyone came over to welcome Sloan, Erin and Nicky home. Sloan and Nathan took over the outdoor cooking suite attached to the pool house and were grilling steaks and chops for the adults and burgers for the kids.

Erin and Sloan both noticed the change in Karen and Erin sensed her husband's relief. "She's going to be fine." He announced.

That didn't stop him from picking Karen up and threatening to throw his oldest sister in the pool which elicited a voluminous amount of choice words for her big brother, but Erin smiled knowing that at least someone else was having her buttons pushed tonight instead of her.

After everyone had left he led Erin down to the garage and handed her a key. He opened the door and there sat an identical red Jaguar to the one in Brooklyn with Michigan vanity plates reading GOERINGO.

"I figured that you'd need some wheels." He smiled.

She lit up at the sight of her new car. "Thank you!" She exclaimed as she opened the door and sat inside, breathing in the new leather and noticed that it only had 15 miles on the odometer. After she got out she looked over to the other side of the garage where the black convertible XKR-S GT sat.

"That's what you lent Jamie?" She asked.

"It's twin." He replied.

"Come on, let's take a drive." She implored.

He retrieved the key and after lowering the top and windows, took his wife on a spin into Birmingham. It was 9:30 so they stopped in at a cigar bistro and went in for a stogie, dessert and coffee.

Erin loved her cigars and she grinned at her husband as she ate the cheesecake, grateful for the fact that in a few more weeks she'd be able to resume that activity with her him.

"I just thought of something." She announced. "Once we have Joey and find a live in nanny, we'll be two bedrooms short when my family comes in."

"Not true. The five car garage has a full apartment over three of the five bays. Our office sits over the remaining two. I envisioned that there may be a need one day for an extra live in person. I had planned on turning the room with the two double beds into the nursery which by the way, we should spend next week putting together. In the meantime, I'll turn the unfinished part of the lower level into another bedroom and put the beds in there. Jack and Sean will love it." He responded.

"I never knew there was an unfinished section down there." She replied.

"It's behind a false wall. I never knew what to do with the space once I decided to build my man cave above the larger garage, but it's the perfect size for our purpose and, we can plumb another full bathroom next to the bedroom so they're all set." He answered.

"Lynne also has some potential nannies for us to interview." Erin noted.

"As long as they are willing to travel and to spend six months in New York. I don't want our son having to navigate multiple relationships." He noted.

"Agreed." She responded. "I have a confession."

"Let me go put on my vestments." He teased.

"Smart ass." She retorted. "I like this house better than the one in Brooklyn."

"Really? After all that work?" He astonishingly asked.

"Yes, this is much more relaxing and I really enjoy it." She admitted.

"I could put the other one on the market." He joked.

"No way buster, we're keeping our deal with my family. Six months in each state." She reminded him as she nuzzled closer.

Tuesday night was June 30th and the Silver family was gathered together on the roof of the Guardian Building for the International Freedom Festival fireworks display that celebrated the special relationship between the United States and its neighbor, usually to the north but by a quirk of geography, to their south, Canada.

Canada Day, formerly known as Dominion Day, was July 1. A number of barges lined the center of the Detroit River which connected Lake St. Clair to the north with Lake Erie to the south.

The building's flag pole was mounted on the roof of Sloan's 40th floor office and Erin could hear the large American flag proudly snapping in the wind as the southerly breezes from Canada crossed over the river before kissing her skin with their gentle touch.

As she watched the incredible pyrotechnics that lit up the skies over the Ambassador Bridge which connected the two nations, Erin was reminded that Saturday was the Fourth of July and this would be the first time in her life that she would not be accompanying her family to the American Veterans Memorial Pier at the foot of the Bay Ridge Parkway where it met the western shoreline of Brooklyn.

For as long as she could remember, her family had celebrated the holiday in the backyard of her family home. As dusk fell, they would walk the seventeen blocks to the pier where any other day of the year, weather permitting, might have found her father and younger brothers fishing off its western end. Danny lacked the patience to fish and with Joe gone only Jamie joined Frank in casting a line into the waters of the Kill van Kull River into which the fresh waters of the Hudson River and the brackish waters of the East River emptied just north of the Narrows over which the iconic Verrazano Narrows Bridge crossed as the man made link between Brooklyn and Staten Island.

Frank Reagan could have procured front row seats to the annual Macy's Fourth of July fireworks display or they could have watched from the windows of his office at One Police Plaza as the barges, anchored in the center of the Hudson River, fired off the colorful pyrotechnic displays but instead he preferred to look to the north as he watched the colorful lights cast an eerie glow over his beloved Manhattan.

Erin pulled Sloan closer to her as she listened to the national anthems of the two countries being played from both sides of the river.

"They say that Detroit is the most Canadian of American cities." Sloan informed her.

"I can see why, it's a shorter distance across the Detroit River than it is the Narrows." She replied.

"And five times shorter than the distance between Michigan's two peninsulas." He noted. "It's less than a full mile from our shoreline to Canada's.

"Just enough for a good swim." She teased.

"Only if you're a fool. One of the strongest currents in the Laurentian Great Lakes system runs through that river. It may look calm on the surface, but in its center the currents have been clocked at 7-10 miles per hour which is five times faster than those in the Hudson River." He commented.

"During prohibition, the river would freeze over and Canadian hooch from the Hiram Walker distillery over there (he pointed to the south east) was driven across in the trunks of cars. Many of them fell through the ice and divers still find them in near perfect condition due to the depth, the coldness of the water and the swiftness of the current which prevents marine life from taking hold. There's a vehicular tunnel almost below us which runs between the two countries. It was known as 'The Funnel' because of all the illegal whiskey that was smuggled over here. In fact, Detroit was nicknamed 'The City on a Still' because more booze flowed through this area than any other city in the country. Most of the restaurants had to close because the speakeasies had all the business and nobody seriously tried to enforce the Volstead Act in this city because Detroit would grin and hiccup when they tried and then go back to swimming in alcohol as soon as they left." He chuckled. "Al Capone procured his illegal liquor from The Little Jewish Navy which used small boats to bring it across from Canada and store it in warehouses where Capone's crew picked it up and hauled it back to Chicago."

"Detroit has quite a rich history, doesn't it?" She asked as another volley of fireworks began lighting up the sky to the amusement of his niece and nephews.

"In New York City you have Macy's. At one time we had Hudson's which was a gorgeous building between here and the other brick skyscraper behind us. Ask my parents about it one day. This is the place everyone came before 1967. Detroit had the nightlife, the culture, fashion, Motown Music, the auto industry and the latest gadgets. It's amazing how it went from one end of the spectrum to the other in my lifetime." He sadly noted.

"What happened in 1967?" She asked.

"The worst inner city riots to ever strike this country, but that's a discussion for another time." He answered as he looked up into the sky while he held his wife in front of him and rubbed her bulging belly.

Everyone spent the Fourth at their house enjoying the pool which on a 95 degree day, was a godsend. On Monday morning Sloan kissed her goodbye, hopped in the XKR-S GT and headed downtown to his 34th floor office. As he entered to a round of applause he kidded that he had put the pit bull back on her leash for the summer, which Lynne overheard before snarling at him.

At lunchtime he went down to the 31st floor and grabbed his father. "Let's go split a Maurice Salad at the Caucus Club." He offered which made Nathan smile remembering how over 40 years ago they used to do so regularly.

"Shall we ask your sisters to join us?" Nathan asked

"No, this is my time alone with my dad. This is our tradition and I have no wish to share it." He replied.

While they were lunching and discussing fatherhood, Erin was having her first appointment with her Bloomfield Hills Obstetrician. Paige had taken the day off and drove her along with making the introductions.

When they left the doctor's office an hour later, Erin was very comfortable with Dr. Marjory Feldman and had no reservations about remaining in Michigan to give birth to her son.

The balance of July fell into a routine and Sloan enjoyed returning to the relative tranquility of his Detroit office which lacked the chaotic antics of his New York venue, particularly those of Harvey and Louis.

On the weekends they flew up to Lake Leelanau and swam in the lake and boated back and forth from town. He would have brought his bigger boat out for Lake Michigan but there was no way Erin would enjoy bouncing on the Great Lake's waves in her present condition nor did he want her to go into premature labor and wind up dropping Joey onto the teak deck.

As the first week of August arrived, Erin became melancholy as Nicky's eighteenth birthday loomed.

"I'm losing my first born." She cried one night.

"No you aren't, no more than your father has lost you. She's taking the next step in life and if she weren't you'd be pushing her out of the nest within a year. You will see her regularly and I'm sure with Skype and Face Time and all the other features phones have, you'll be communicating regularly. You just miss the thought of controlling her for a little longer until you are convinced she can handle it on her own." He surmised.

"Guilty." She admitted.

"She'll always be your little girl but at some point, she'll be someone's girlfriend, and then his wife and then someone's mother so swell your chest with pride that you have done her a good service." He finished.

The next night was August 7th Nicky and would be turning eighteen in a just a few hours. They had decided to stay up late so that they could welcome in her new year together.

Nicky was in the pool with Samantha when Erin looked at her watch. "11:54 p.m., be right back." She grinned.

"No way, don't do it." He warned, knowing what Erin was up to.

She entered the pool house and he saw her pull a chair away from the table. "Nicky, please come help me." She yelled out.

"Coming mom." She replied, not knowing that Erin was keeping her word and was about to strike.

Nicky innocently and without aware entered the pool house to find her mother standing there. Before she knew it, Erin had dropped down into the chair and had Nicky placed firmly across her knees.

"MOM, what are you doing?" She horrifyingly asked as Erin put her arm around Nicky's waist so that she couldn't squirm away.

"You are still a minor for the next five minutes and I warned you that I would do this." She replied. "Happy Birthday Nicky." She said before Sloan and Samantha heard the unmistakable sound of Erin's hand striking wet skin along with her voice counting out each number.

When Nicky emerged from the pool house she was rubbing her behind and laughing. "She got me."

Erin came out laughing as she rubbed her hands together.

"I hope you were gentle." Sloan asked.

"Not too gentle or it wouldn't be memorable." She smiled.

As the clock struck midnight everyone wished Nicky a happy birthday and welcomed her into adulthood.

Later that morning Sloan entered the Oakland County Court House and filed a petition with the Probate Court. Assuming there would be no delays, his legal adoption of Nicole Boyle would be complete before she left for college.

-30-


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 25:

When Sloan returned home late that afternoon, he did so via the only route onto his property where Nicky couldn't see him arrive which was from the western entrance. He parked on the driveway in an area where the house blocked any view from the pool or Nicky's bedroom.

Albert pulled in behind him and he got into the Escalade and they made their way back to the garage and entered as if it were a normal return from an afternoon excursion.

"Thanks for the lift Albert." Sloan smiled as he alighted from the SUV.

"My pleasure Sebastian. I hope that she likes it. Winney and I will put the bow on it while you keep her entertained." He replied.

Everyone came over that night to celebrate Nicky's birthday and Winney had made a scrumptious dinner which included all of the celebrant's favorite foods.

After she had opened all of her gifts, Erin announced that one remained and would she please follow them outside.

Albert had placed the gift directly in front the house so the stage was set.

Sloan opened the front door and Nicky's eyes lit up as she saw a brand new ruby red 2015 Buick Enclave SUV with a big red bow on the roof.

"Oh My God." She yelled out. "It's beautiful" she exclaimed as she ran outside to look at her new ride.

Erin and Sloan went outside with her while the rest of the family followed.

"You're going to need some wheels when you get up to Ann Arbor so we felt this would be something you'd enjoy." Erin informed her.

"I love it, who picked the color?" She asked.

"Me." Sloan grinned. "It fits you." He said, tossing her the keys.

"I thought you were shipping me my Volvo?" She asked.

"We'll keep that in Brooklyn for when you come back to visit." Erin said assuaging her concern.

"I have one other bit of news for you. I filed a petition this morning to adopt you. If all goes well you will legally be my daughter before you begin the fall semester." He smiled as he hugged his girl.

"Thank you." She said, starting to cry as he held her.

"There's no crying on birthdays." He teased.

"I thought that was only in baseball?" She asked recalling Tom Hank's famous line in 'A League Of Their Own'.

"Heck, you should see some of the crybabies in that sport. Now in hockey, no player would dare to be caught crying." He responded.

After cake and ice cream, the rest of the family headed home while Nicky went upstairs to send photos of her new car to her friends and to inform them of Sloan's petition to adopt her.

Erin pulled him into the den and they sat down on the couch where she laid his head on her lap.

"Her father didn't call her today." Erin sadly noted.

"That won't be an issue by the beginning of September." He solemnly responded.

"You are one sweet man." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"She's special, but you already know that. So, how are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm okay. It's been a rough few days realizing that I have to let go of her but as you said, I raised her for this moment and it's just as unfair of me to keep her as it was for my father to bind me to him." She acknowledged.

"Correct. Practice what you preach." He teased.

"I'll be doing more than that once this basketball inside of me drops out." She teased back.

Sloan turned to his son. "Mommy has some interesting names for you lately. I'm surprised she hasn't called you a butterball yet."

"Give me time, I still have another two weeks until the thermometer pops telling me I can finally take him out of the oven." She exasperatedly said. "He's going to be a lot bigger than Nicky was."

Over the next few days they finished the nursery and hired a nanny who was a friend of Laurie's, who was well vouched for by her former employers. Lynne and Danny both ran background checks and she came up squeaky clean. Her name was Veronica and she was British, 28 years old and for Erin's taste, way too attractive but then again, her husband liked to surround himself with beauty no matter what form it came in.

Veronica would move in the day Erin came home from the hospital. She looked forward to her new charge and to the lifestyle of living in two cities not to mention future travels. She spoke four languages, (English, French, Italian and Latin) was very well read and particularly enjoyed a good debate on religion, philosophy or theology. Sloan would be in heaven.

"Just remember, it's the little baby we are hiring you to take care of. The big one is my headache." Erin teased.

They went shopping and acquired a Jeep Grand Cherokee for Veronica for when she had to transport Joey or run errands. Sloan made room in the larger garage for her personal vehicle and the new Jeep which he'd move into the main garage once Nicky left for college.

"Next time, I'm building a bigger primary garage." He joked as all five bays were now filled between the Enclave, the Escalade, and the three Jaguars.

"My hospital bag is all packed and ready to go and Albert has it sitting to the side of the back door on the shelf so we can grab it as we leave." She informed him.

"Then I guess we are ready for Joey who is taking his sweet time in making his appearance. Maybe if I tickle you it will induce labor." He speculated.

"I don't think that will work." She replied.

"How about if I smack your butt a few times? It may cause him to pop out the other end." He theorized.

"How about if I return the favor? I made sure we have some large wooden spoons in the kitchen." She threatened.

"It was just a thought." He innocently responded.

On the morning of August 12th Sloan awoke and leaned over to Erin. "Happy Anniversary."

She smiled. "You remembered."

"Of course, one year ago at 10:30 a.m. marks the moment when I first saw you." He replied.

"And one year ago tonight I made a bet that you accepted which landed you in my bed which I've never let you out of." She purred.

That evening he fixed her an exquisite meal and they ate poolside with some of their favorite tunes playing on the pool house's exterior speakers.

"I fell in love with you one year ago tonight and I have never fallen out." Sloan informed her.

"Nor have I. Thank you for everything but most of all for being the man of my dreams." She replied as they kissed.

The following night they took a drive downtown to watch the Detroit Tigers play the Pittsburgh Pirates. Sloan still had access throughout Comerica Park so it was nothing for them to find themselves standing outside of the visitor's locker room prior to the game.

Sloan knocked on the door and when it opened, he asked to see Mark Delmont.

"Sorry, but the players aren't giving autographs at this time." The guy replied.

"That's okay, I give enough of them myself so I know how it feels. Tell him Sloan Silver is outside." He replied.

"Sloan Silver?" He suspiciously asked.

"How about you and I go out there for some batting practice and if you can hit more than two of my pitches you'll know the answer to that question." Sloan retorted.

"I'll go get Mark." He excitedly replied.

Two minutes later Mark Delmont exited the locker room and came over to Sloan. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"Mark, how are you doing?" Sloan asked.

"I'm doing great, what brings you down here?" He asked.

"Someone wanted to be sure you've been a good boy as today is the final day of your probation." He teased.

Erin stepped out from behind the wall column and smiled. "Have you been behaving yourself Mr. Delmont?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am, I quit drinking and cleaned up may act and… and.." He stopped, his mouth hanging open. "Wait a minute, you're pregnant." He confusingly announced.

"Great peepers Mark. Now if only Verlander throws you a slider tonight you'll have it made. Remember, this park is a pitchers paradise." Sloan teased.

Erin showed him her ring.

"We wanted to thank you Mark." Sloan said as he put his arm around his wife. "It may have been the one time in your life when one of your screw ups led to something positive."

"When did you two get married?" He asked, still not believing that his attorney and the prosecutor in his case were hitched.

"January 17th." Erin answered. "We began dating the night you were arraigned."

"It was lust at first sight which became love by the end of the night." Sloan informed him.

"So the next morning when I plead guilty, you two had already?" Delmont tactfully asked.

"Yep. I had to climb out of her bed to be in court with you so consider us even." He smiled.

"So when is the baby due?"

"Any time now. I hope they have a really big catcher's mitt in the clubhouse." Sloan laughed as he punched his right hand into his left palm.

Erin leaned in and gave Delmont a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Mark, whether or not you realize it, you brought us together." She smiled.

"So you'll report back that I'm clean?" He expectantly asked.

"I would if I was able to but I left the DA's office after I married Sloan. I'm now a criminal defense attorney so if you ever get in trouble again either here or in New York, call Sloan's office and ask for me. I owe you one." She said. "But Mark? Try not to have to collect on that favor okay?" She said while giving him her best prosecutor's stare.

With that they parted company and went up to his firm's suite to watch the game and both Sloan and Erin had to laugh as Mark Delmont managed to uncork a beauty into the left field upper deck on his first swing of the night.

"Poor Justin, he never has learned how to keep his slider from hanging like soap on a rope." Sloan chuckled.

Erin looked out at the right field wall where she noticed her husband's last name and his number 31 along with the names and retired numbers of other former Tiger greats.

"When did they retire your number?" She asked.

On the night of my last regular season game, the same as they did in hockey. I didn't want the big sayonara show they put on so after I threw my final pitch, they held a brief ceremony and that was it.

"Which sport was harder to give up?" She inquired.

"Hockey by far. I still miss it but I don't miss baseball." He answered.

"Why?" She asked

"Because I never loved this game the way I did hockey. Pitchers only pitch once in every five games. As a starter, I averaged about 25 games a year because I spent the beginning of most seasons in the Stanley Cup Playoffs so by the time I was in the regular rotation full time, it would be June and the season was one third over. In hockey I could play 60-65 games out of the 82 and that was because they benched me for the others so that the backup goalie could get some work in." He answered.

"Aww, they gave you a sixty minute time out. I'll have to try that sometime." She grinned.

That night he held his precious wife very closely to him while he continued to gently rub her tummy.

After ten minutes Erin had enough and pulled his hand away. "It's not a magic lamp." She complained.

"How do you know? Maybe if I rub it long enough a Joey will pop out." He teased.

"I wish he would." She replied.

"Maybe you have a defective toaster mechanism and it isn't popping when it should?" He laughed.

She turned and looked at him. "You did this to me and now you're laughing about it?"

"We did this to you and yes, I'm laughing at how silly you are acting. Within the next few days your discomfort will be over and you'll be beaming with pride at your newborn son so just lie back and relax and I'll rub your feet and legs for you." He responded.

"I feel fat, bloated and ugly." She huffed.

"Well you aren't. Other than the Christmas ham you're carrying in your womb, you're still a beanpole and a beautiful as ever." He assured her.

"The only two people I let get away with calling me that are my father and Danny so watch it." She warned as he began massaging her feet.

"Fine. I'll just call you Langer Lockshen."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Yiddish for tall and spaghetti like thin or in your case, a beanpole." He laughed, until he caught a foot in the chest which knocked him on his ass.

He got up and saw a very self-satisfied look on Erin's face.

"You do realize this means war?" He asked her.

"No, please don't. I'm sorry." She quickly apologized.

"Uh Uh, not now, but after Joey is born, I will get you back for that with costs, fees and interest, counselor." He grinned.

August 22nd came and still nothing was heard from Joey. Erin was now becoming miserable. "If he doesn't come out by Monday I'm having the doctor induce labor. My oven is at maximum and can't cook him anymore.

"Maybe you've set it for browning and it's putting a nice top coat on him." Sloan teased.

"Just wait until I can get my hands on you again. All of your jokes at my expense will be repaid in full." She groused.

Frank, Jamie and Danny had each called for a progress report and Erin was equally short with them all. Sloan smoothed their feathers afterwards and declined their offer to head for Detroit.

"She's simply reached the end of her rope. She wants her active life back and at this point, she's pretty much confined to bed or the pool which helps to take the stress off her frame." He advised Frank.

"You must be catching six kinds of hell from her." Frank empathized.

"Nothing I'm worried about. The minute the doctor smacks Joey's ass, Erin will instantly change from a raging shrew into a doting mommy and back to being a loving wife." He replied while the subject of their conversation stared daggers at him.

"Call if you need us, I mean it. We're on pins and needles here." Frank advised.

"I will Frank, keep your phone on. If Joey hasn't checked out of the Roach Motel by Monday she's going to evict him." Sloan chuckled as a pillow sailed at his head missing by inches.

"I see you're keeping your sense of humor. It's the only way to survive a grumpy Erin." Frank giggled.

Sloan hung up and looked at his wife who was now cooing to him. "Come here sweetheart, I want to snuggle."

"Fat chance on that one after you just launched a projectile at my noggin." He responded.

"You are so going to get it when I'm back in form." She warned.

"Probably, but I'll worry about it then. Right now, let's work on keeping you relaxed and bitchy free." He snickered as the second pillow hit him square in the face.

Monday had come and gone and now the entire family was in waiting mode with Sloan, Nicky and Albert all fielding phone calls, emails and text messages.

By now, Erin's hospital bag was in the back of the Escalade and Sloan was considering taking her by helicopter to the hospital in order to get her there as quickly as possible.

When Tuesday brought no further results Erin was at her wit's end and called Dr. Feldman begging for labor do be induced. She responded that if Erin hadn't delivered by Friday she would do so, but the one week late factor hadn't yet been reached.

Wednesday and Thursday came and went and Erin was beginning to lose it.

"He's like Punxsutawney Phil." Sloan advised. "Face it, Joey isn't coming out of his gopher hole until he's damned good and ready."

The look he received from Erin would require Beelzebub to begin issuing ice skates to all of his guests.

Sloan was peacefully asleep on Friday morning when he felt Erin shaking him.

"Wake up, my water just broke." She smiled.

"Hallelujah!" He shouted as he jumped out of bed and began helping Erin get dressed before donning his own garb.

Albert and Winney had just arrived and he announced the good news.

Nicky heard the commotion and came downstairs.

"Your brother is ready to make his grand entrance." Sloan cheered as he kissed her. "I'll call you when I have more news and Lynne or Paige can bring you to meet him once he's ready.

Erin came downstairs and kissed Nicky. "Remember, you'll always be my first born and I will always love you." She said reminding Nicky of their earlier conversation. "Please call your grandfather and let him know that we're on our way to the hospital."

"I know Mom, I love you both. Bye Joey, see you later." She grinned and ran upstairs to alert her friends and relatives.

Sloan had called Lynne and asked her to notify Dr. Feldman.

"Can you hold on for twenty minutes or should I fly you in?" He asked Erin.

"I can make it. Let's go." She said and they hopped into the Escalade and headed out.

Exactly twenty minutes later Sloan pulled in to the emergency entrance of William Beaumont Hospital in suburban Royal Oak, Michigan. Erin was placed in a wheel chair and the attendant wheeled her directly to the obstetrics ward while Sloan parked the SUV and went in to fill out the paperwork.

An hour later, Erin was in a delivery room and still no Joey, though she was dilating.

"I'd say at least another two to three hours." Dr. Feldman informed him.

It was now 9:00 a.m.

He called Frank with the news. "It looks like your grandson is in the process of planning his liquid lunch at Restaurant Mommy."

"You have such a way with words." Frank laughed.

"It keeps me sane."

"How are you holding up?" Frank asked.

"I'm fine. I'm a dead man once she's back to normal, but until then I have a short lease on life." Sloan responded.

"Maybe she'll go easy on you, though I doubt it." He empathized.

"Send Danny to protect me."

"He won't go near her either if she's after you because she'd take it out on him. Danny may be a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them, especially when it comes to surviving Erin's temper. I'll send Jamie instead."

At 11:00 a scrubbed and garbed Sloan entered the delivery room singing. "Do not forsake me oh my darling."

"What are you singing?" Erin asked.

"Gary Cooper from High Noon, which is about when our son is expected to enter this world dans le temps pour le petit de jeuner à son mésange de mère." He replied causing Dr. Feldman to begin giggling.

"What did he just say?" Erin asked her doctor, knowing that it was something at her expense.

"Sorry, but I'll let him explain it later, preferably on his way out so that I won't have to admit him to the orthopedics ward for a fractured nose." She smiled before turning to Sloan. "Your sisters definitely do not have your sense of humor."

"You can only imagine what I put them through growing up, especially the oldest one." He chuckled.

"Lynne did warn me that you were one of a kind." She smiled.

"Is this going to be a slow delivery or should I go home and put on my hockey mask and trapper's mitt and see if she can shoot him past me and into the net?" He asked.

"Shut up Sloan." Erin yelled.

"Now there's that lovely Irish temper I've become so fond of." He grinned.

At 11:45 a.m. Erin went into full labor and for all his earlier teasing, Sloan shifted gears as he held her hand and helped her breath through it. He wiped her forehead and leaned in to kiss her repeatedly, speaking to her in his softest and most gentle voice. She smiled back knowing that his earlier antics were designed to take her mind off the pain and she loved him for it. She bore down as directed and recalled that Nicky was a much easier birth so this had to be a jumbo sized baby she was about to drop.

On the final push she squeezed Sloan's hand so hard she thought she had broken it but he just stared at her lovingly while he wiped her forehead and soothed her.

Then she heard the crack of a hand smacking her son's bottom and his first cry of life. She looked up at her husband and beamed with joy and pride. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too." He affirmed.

"Would you like to come over and cut your son's umbilical cord?" Dr. Feldman asked.

"I'd be honored to. The sooner you separate a Jewish boy from his mother, the better." He joked, earning a scowl from both the doctor and his wife. He cut the cord and waited as his son was wrapped in a blanket and handed to him.

"Note time of birth as 12:00 p.m., Friday August 28, 2015." She called out. "What's his name? She asked.

"Joseph Solomon Silver."

He carried Joseph over and handed him to Erin. "Meet your mommy." He told his son.

"He's beautiful Sloan. He looks like a tiny you." She softly cooed.

"Probably will act like it to." He teased, amazed at the wonderful child they had created together.

He quickly took out his cell phone and took photos of his son and wife and then a few of Joey. He had some emailing to do and fast.

Dr. Feldman came over and took a couple of the three of them together and a couple more of just father and son.

"We're going to take him now and weigh, measure and clean him up and then bring him back pour le petit de jeuner." She smiled.

Sloan quickly packaged the photos and sent them out to all the family members. Thanks to the technology of Nicky's era, everyone would be viewing their new family addition within five minutes.

Next he leaned in while the nurse readied Erin to take her away to be cleaned up. "I love you more than you can ever know, and while I know I can be a pain in your ass, know that I do it out of love." He told her.

She pulled him to her and kissed him. "I've always known that which is why we are still married and I am seeing rather than viewing you." She responded.

"I'll see you once you and Big Boy are settled in your suite."

Sloan walked out of the delivery room to find all three of his sisters waiting for him. As they hugged him he began to tear up at the joy of finally becoming a father.

"Mazel Tov big brother." Paige led off. "It's about time." She said hugging him.

"I think Erin got her wish. He looks just like Sebastian did." Lynne smiled.

"You're going to be a terrific father Sloan." Karen finished.

"And he has three wonderful aunts who have done a fine job with his cousins to help me." He told them all.

His phone began ringing. It was Frank. "Hi grandpa." He answered.

"Congratulations Sloan!" Frank responded. "He's a handsome devil, looks like his dad."

"That means he'll have Erin's personality." Sloan laughed.

"How's she doing?" Frank chuckled.

"She's fine. Once Joe popped out it was like a light switch was thrown and she became enamored with him. They are both being cleaned up and taken to her suite. Tell everyone to plan on being at the Downtown Heliport on Thursday by 4 p.m. The Bris is one week from tomorrow."

"Will do and we look forward to seeing all of you. I'll call later when Erin can talk." He stated and disconnected.

Sloan fielded calls from his parents who were on their way as well as Danny, Linda, Jamie, Henry, Casey, Alex and Michael.

Lynne had left to go pick up Nicky so Sloan sat with Karen and Paige, one arm around each as he hugged them.

"What's going through your head?" Karen asked.

"It's all a blur right now Sis. It doesn't seem real to me." He said.

"Wait until you have to wake up at 3 a.m. to change him. You'll get a dose of reality if you aren't careful." Paige teased.

"At least you or Lynne never peed on me when I changed your diapers. Karen would have if she could have." He teased.

"Damn straight." His oldest sister shot back.

The nurse returned. "I believe you have two relatives who are very anxious to see you Dr. Silver." She smiled.

"Thank you, may I bring my sisters with me?"

"Of course."

"My third sister, step-daughter and parents are inbound. What room number are my wife and son in?" He asked.

Paige texted the information to Lynne and Shelley and they went upstairs with Sloan to meet their new nephew.

"Give us a couple of minutes?" He asked his sisters.

"Of course." Karen smiled.

Sloan entered to find Erin feeding Joey. She looked up with an expression of utter bliss and love.

"Joey, Daddy's here." She cooed.

"You do beautiful work sweetheart." He praised as he kissed her.

After Erin finished feeding her son, Sloan picked him up and burped him. "Not bad, give him time and he'll sound just like me." He bragged.

"That isn't exactly a trait I want you teaching him." Erin commented.

"Daddy has so much to learn you." He joked as he kissed his son. "I think you have some visitors."

Sloan handed Joey back to Erin and let in Nicky who couldn't wait to see her baby brother.

"Mom, he's so adorable." She crooned.

"He is sweetheart, and he's your little brother." Erin smiled at her big girl. "Here, hold him." She offered, remembering herself how she felt when her mother had handed her Joe and Jaime for the first time.

Nicky gently cradled her baby brother in her arms as she leaned in to kiss his forehead. "I'm your big sister." She smiled.

Sloan went and let the rest of his family in and had Paige take a few quick photos of the four of them together plus a three generation shot of Joey, Sloan and Nathan.

"He's beautiful Erin." Shelley informed her daughter-in-law.

"Thank you. Does he look like Sloan did?" She asked.

"Very much so. He's his father's son, and his grandfather's grandson." She smiled.

Lynne couldn't believe how much he looked like Sebastian when he had been born. "I'd swear it was almost the same baby."

"So, what's the official height and weight?" Paige asked.

"Seven pounds, fifteen and a half ounces and twenty three and a half inches in length. Nicky was six pounds five ounces and nineteen inches." Erin replied.

"Well, you kept saying you were carrying around a bowling ball." Sloan observed.

"Your mommy said a lot of things about you. Someday I will tell you them all." Sloan teased his son, and wife.

"Not if you value your life." Erin replied.

"Ninety minutes from giving birth and she's as fiery as ever. God Bless the Irish." He stated.

"How long are they keeping you here?" Karen asked.

"Two more days, due to my age they want to be sure I'm healed enough to leave." She replied.

"That means for the next 48 hours our brother is off his leash." Paige teased.

Sloan grinned.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Erin warned.

"I'll make sure he's locked in for the night." Lynne jestingly offered.

"Just make sure he can't sneak out of his bedroom window like he did when he was sixteen." Erin smiled.

Nathan and Shelley immediately looked at their son.

"I used jumper wires on the alarm magnets on my side window and hopped down onto the garage where I had a rope ladder tied up." He smiled. "All a function of engineering."

"I'll potch him when I get home." Erin offered.

"Please do." Shelley responded.

"Schterer." He directed at Erin who smirked back.

Sloan and Nicky remained after everyone else had left. Erin fielded phone calls from her family and Sloan transmitted live video of Joey as she held him. She looked forward to everyone's arrival next week.

Sloan slept the sleep of the departed for the next two nights, realizing how wonderful it was not to have someone else kicking, snoring and moving around in bed. Of course, he slept in one of the second floor bedrooms because if Erin found out he stayed in their bed without her, he'd wind up a eunuch.

Finally on August 31st he pulled up to the hospital entrance and watched as his wife and son were wheeled out. He held Joey while Erin climbed into the front seat and then he carefully placed his newborn son in his car seat in back before covering him with a lightweight blanket and insuring the belts were all tight.

"Okay Joey, it's time for your first ride." He smiled.

Twenty minutes later they were home and showing him off to Albert and Winney who couldn't get enough of the cute baby.

Erin took their son upstairs to the nursery to feed him and then placed him in his crib. Veronica had arrived the night before and toured the room with Erin who showed her where everything was.

Finally, Nicky entered and took a photograph of her baby brother sleeping.

"I can still remember the first time I placed you in your crib." Erin said as she hugged her daughter.

"You don't need to worry about me Mom. I'll be fine at Michigan." Nicky replied.

"I know sweetheart, it's just hard to lose you, especially now when I have my two precious children with me."

"I'll come home on weekends and for holidays, it's not like I'm leaving you forever." Nicky responded. "Besides, I want to be around Joey as much as I can. He's so cute." She smiled.

"One day, and it better not be too soon, you'll be placing your first child in his crib and you'll remember how you felt at this moment, and you'll understand my feelings for both of you." She sadly smiled.

"I'll always love you mom and I don't feel as if you are pushing me away to make room for Joey. Just the opposite, I asked for a sibling and you and Sloan gave me one. I couldn't be happier or more grateful, Thank you." Nicky responded while leaning into her mother's hug.

Thursday evening was filled with the joy of the newly arrived Reagans who at last were able to meet and hold the newest family addition and convey their personal wishes to the happy parents.

Jaime grinned from ear to ear as he held his new nephew. "Erin, he's perfect."

"Thank you. Watching you hold him reminds me of the day mom first put you in my arms and here you are about to turn 40."

"It's like a part of Joe is back with us." He noted.

Danny came over and put his arm around his sister. "So when can we expect some nieces and nephews from you kid?" Danny asked.

"First I have to get married and after that, give me some time to get settled in life and then I promise, I'll start living up to my part of the deal."

"I think he'll make a great dad, don't you Danny?" Erin asked.

"Definitely." He replied.

"Well don't put any ideas in his head you two. First I want the other part of my ring and then a two year honeymoon before I start pumping out kids." Casey matter-of-factly stated.

Frank came over and claimed his newest grandson from Jamie.

"He's going to be special." Frank smiled.

"And he's probably going to be a big man like his daddy and grandpa." Erin smiled.

"How are you feeling sunshine?" He asked.

"I'm feeling overwhelmed with love. For Joey, for Nicky and for Sloan." She answered. "Part of me is also thrilled with having a new baby and the other part is sad that Nicky is beginning her life as an adult."

"Remember what you told me about letting your children get on with their lives." He recalled.

"I do Dad and I'm not a hypocrite but like you, it doesn't mean that I have to like it." She answered.

Frank smiled. "Then we understand one another."

The next day Sloan arranged to have a photographer come over and spend a few hours taking a variety of outdoor family portraits.

First and foremost, he wanted one with both families together. Everyone huddled together on the back lawn with Henry, Shelley and Nathan seated with all the adults and kids piled around. Shelley, seated in the middle, held Joe.

Next was the Reagan family with significant others followed by the Silvers.

Then all the cousins grouped together with Samantha holding Joey followed by the individual family versions with Jack, Sean, Nicky and Joe for one photo and Sloan's nieces and nephews with Nicky and Joe for the other.

Next he had each set of grandparents with their grandchildren and one of Henry with his four great-grandchildren.

There was a three generation photograph of Shelley with Paige and Alison and one of her with Karen and Samantha, followed by Nathan, Sloan and Joe and then a four generation of Henry, Frank, Danny, Jack and Sean.

Finishing up there was a wonderful photo of Sloan with his sisters and one of Erin with her brothers followed by each individual family which he broke up into one of the parents with and without their children. The last series was Joey and Nicky followed by Jason and Samantha, Jack and Sean, Matthew and Sebastian and lastly Allison alone.

Joey was a trooper through the entire event and as soon as the last photo was taken, Erin immediately took him back up to the nursery and fed him before putting him down for a well-deserved nap.

Later, Frank and Erin were sitting by the pool. He could detect a certain sadness emanating from his daughter and he knew what it was.

"It's coming up on ten years." He said referring to her mother's passing.

"I know and I really miss her. She would have been so proud of the woman Nicky has become and overjoyed with her grandson, but most of all, I think she would have really liked Sloan."

"Me too." He said hugging her.

"So what about you, how's your love life?" Erin inquired.

"Touch and go. I've been dating, nothing serious but I promised I would get out there. I'm meeting some very lovely women." He answered.

"I'm glad. I want you to be happy Dad." She smiled.

The next morning everyone attended services where the name of Joseph Solomon Silver, son of proud parents Erin and Sloan was announced to the congregation, officially presenting him to the Jewish community.

When they returned home Sloan explained the Bris to Jamie, who seemed to turn green at the thought of watching his nephew undergo the procedure.

Sloan took out a cigar and a cutter and held it up to Jamie while he snipped it. "The Mohel works for tips." He joked, earning an eye roll from Erin.

"Did you hear the one about the Mohel who made a wallet out of the foreskins he collected during his career? Every time a beautiful woman walked by it would turn into a suitcase." He chuckled.

That afternoon was Joseph's Bris. The Mohel arrived at 2:00 p.m. and everyone gathered around. Erin announced that she and Sloan wished Jamie and Lynne to be his godparents.

Sloan entered carrying a bottle of 50 year old Macallan scotch.

"We'll open this bottle today and give Joey a little taste to numb him for his Bris. He'll drink from it again at his Bar-Mitzvah and on the day of his wedding. The rest he'll put away for his son, and so on.

Erin placed Joey into Jamie's arms and he sat down on the throne chair in the middle of the living room.

The Mohel gave a blessing and as Sloan and Erin watched, their son became joined to the one and everlasting covenant of the Jewish people. The family then said a prayer. "_Even as this child has entered into the covenant, so may he enter into the Torah, the nuptial canopy, and into good deeds_."

After the Mohel left, Sloan gathered his family around for an announcement.

"I know that you have all come over today to witness Joseph's first rite as a Jewish male, however today is not only about our son, but about our daughter." Sloan announced.

He reached into his suit coat pocket and removed an envelope which he handed to Nicky. "It gives me great pleasure to inform you that by order of the Probate Court of the Sixth Judicial Circuit for the State of Michigan, you are now legally my daughter." He smiled as everyone clapped and hugged Nicky.

She hugged her father. "Thank you dad." She smiled as he picked her up in a bear hug. "I love you Nicky." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Nicole Leann Silver. I like that a lot." Frank stated.

"Me too." Erin grinned as she came over and joined the hug.

"Amen to that. I never have to hear the name Boyle again." Danny announced.

Nicky looked to her mom. "I guess we just found out what he'd say." She laughed.

Erin was the last to head to bed that night as she sat in her son's room giving him a late feeding. Once she had him tucked in, she kissed him goodnight and exited his nursery. She walked over to her daughter's room where the light was still showing through the door, so she knocked, waited a moment and then entered.

"I know that you're an adult, but classes start in three days. Time to get back into your school routine. Lights out in ten minutes." Erin informed her.

"Okay Mom." She smiled.

"Goodnight Nicky."

"Goodnight Mom."

Erin closed the door went up to the third floor where she entered the Master Suite to find her husband reading a book.

"Bedtime sweetheart." She announced as she went over and closed the windows which had been allowing the crisp Michigan autumn air to gently waft its way into their boudoir. Then she walked over to the alarm panel and entered her code, setting the system for another night.

She went into her bathroom where she undressed and appraised herself in the mirror. "For 43 years old and just having given birth, not too bad." She smiled to herself.

Finally, she slipped on a silk robe, turned off the bathroom lights and padded across the floor to their bed. She pulled down the blanket and top sheet, removed and folded the robe, placing it on her nightstand, and climbed into bed whereupon she pulled the sheet and blanket up and over her and snuggled into her husband.

After kissing him goodnight, she lay back onto her pillow and began thinking the same thoughts she had a little over a year ago.

Erin realized that she was still in the prime of her life but now she wouldn't have to face her future alone, without love, without passion and without the companionship she had at one time so desperately desired, and now more than offered in return to her special someone.

No, her prayer that night had been more than answered and she had her special man.

Her career had certainly taken a major shift and she was actually excited to be practicing law, something she could not have said a year ago.

She had left a repressive church and now felt spiritually fulfilled in her new religion.

Her family were all secure and doing well on their own without her to take care of them.

Yes, Erin admitted to herself that she had broken free of all her restraints and the ones she now chose to bind herself with were of her own choosing and will.

Her children were both happy and healthy, one just starting out while she had well prepared the other to face the challenges of life. They were both loved by many grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins but most of all by their parents.

She had only recently brought home her son while her daughter would spending just one more night under her roof before leaving for college. The cycle of life would continue as Erin handed off one child to the world while starting over with another.

She looked over at her husband who was still her number one love and couldn't wait until she had healed and could begin physically loving him again as she ached for that part of their relationship to resume.

Just before Erin dozed off to sleep, she reached over and felt the opposite side of her bed and where for a long time it had been empty and cold, it was now warmed and occupied by her precious Sloan.

Erin finally succumbed to sleep, dreaming of new wonders and adventures that were waiting for them to share and explore.

-30-


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Epilogue:

Five Years Later:

Tuesday, September 3, 2020:

"Come on Joey, get the lead out, you don't want to be late for your first day of school." Erin called out to her five year old son.

"Ok Mommy!" He excitedly replied as he ran to her.

She smiled as she recalled Nicky's first day of kindergarten eighteen years earlier and thought it ironic that here was Joey getting ready to take the same path while his older sister would be simultaneously beginning her second year of Law School forty five miles away at the University of Michigan.

Now where was Sloan? Like father, like son, she thought. "Come on Sloan, we have to get going." She yelled, wondering if he could even hear her in his office.

"Ok Mommy!" He joked drawing a laugh from his son.

"Daddy's funny." Their son laughed.

"Yes he is sweetheart but we'll let Daddy entertain you later." Erin said as she picked him up, something she wouldn't be able to do for too many more years as he was already showing signs that he was going to be another Frank or Sloan or at the least, the size of his namesake uncle.

They piled into Sloan's Jaguar sedan and headed out to tender their son to his new teacher whom they both wished to meet. Once inside the school, Sloan giggled as he informed both wife and son that he had first walked these same halls almost 50 years earlier as a fifth grader.

Entering Joey's classroom, Erin was amazed at just how open and spacious it was, certainly nothing like what she saw on Nicky's first day. There were laptop computers and a plasma television for use as a visual aid.

"This is nothing like what kindergarten was like for me." He recalled.

"And what was it like back in the stone age?" Erin teased.

He glanced over and gave her a smirk. "We had blocks and wooden toys, and we colored a lot and were told stories and we took naps. That was the best part. The only other two events I can recall was getting a birthday spanking from one kindergarten teacher and then when we moved mid-year and I changed schools, watching a really hot Casey type teacher of mine spank another kid for hitting me in the head with a block of wood."

"Is that where your fetish originates from?" Erin grinned.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

Joey's teacher came over and introduced herself and gave them a brief rundown on the day's schedule and upcoming events such as parent teacher conferences, what supplies Joey would need, and what her objectives were.

Sloan zoned out as he watched Joey already talking to another boy his own age and smiled as his son offered his hand.

Erin pinched him to get his attention and he apologized. "A.D.D." He confessed. "Had it when I attended here back in 1972 and it's never quite gone away." He nonchalantly confessed.

After they were furnished with the necessary information, they waved goodbye to their son and left.

Standing in the parking lot on a beautiful fall day in Michigan, Erin put her arms around her husband.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"That I have to find my copy of Van Halen's album '_1984'._"

"Why is that?" She inquired.

"So that I can play Joey '_Hot for Teacher_'." He grinned.

"Oh, you think she's hot do you?" Erin asked. "Maybe I can arrange for her to spank you after class."

"Nah, I'd rather you dress up in a nun's habit and do it yourself." He teased.

"Noted. Your birthday is 30 days away." She stated.

"Motion to strike that last request." He chuckled.

"Motion denied." She grinned.

"Merde." He exclaimed knowing that he was now really in for it.

"So what are your thoughts as our son makes his grand entrance into the academic world?" He asked in order to change the subject.

"Do you remember the commencement speech you gave five years ago?" She asked.

"Very much so and I was thinking the same thing as you, that while one of our children is starting his academic career, our other one is beginning her second to last year thereof."

"When Joey completes first grade, Nicky will be graduating law school." She gently smiled.

"The cycle of life my love." He said as he held her.

He dropped her off back home and headed downtown to his office.

Erin's phone rang. She answered the call and smiled. "I'll be right over to pick it up." She stated before disconnecting.

An hour later she returned home. For Joey's fifth birthday, she had taken him to a local photography studio and had a series of photographs taken but she also had a particular pose shot in black and white which she asked the studio to rush for her.

She walked over to the triple photo frame Lynne had given her five years ago for her birthday which contained black and white photos of Nathan, Sloan and Sebastian who very strongly resembled one another at the same age. She gently removed the photo of her favorite nephew and placed it in their family photo album. Then she lovingly inserted the photograph of her son into the third window of the triple frame and placed it back on the hearth over the fireplace.

There was no mistake that Sloan was his father's son, and that Joey was Sloan's. The resemblance was uncanny and she had to admit, there was no trace of Erin or the Reagan line in him. He was a Silver through and through down to his father's quiet and analytical personality.

She would watch Joey and Sebastian play together and it was like observing mirror images of one another even though they were six years in age apart. Lynne couldn't help but make the same observation. These two cousins would be best friends as they were two peas from the same pod, that being Nathan Silver.

She looked at her watch and noticed that she had to get moving if she were going to make her noon appointment downtown.

Erin hopped into her Jaguar and began the drive that her husband had taken earlier that morning.

Normally she would put on music and let the tunes invigorate her but today she was in a reflective mood as to the past six years of her life.

Her thoughts as always began with the arraignment of Mark Delmont and moved forward.

So many wonderful things had happened since.

Due to Sloan's generosity and planning, her entire family had been assured of a glowing future.

As promised, he funded REAGAN which opened for business six months after her father walked out of his 14th Floor office for the final time taking Danny and Jamie with him. Frank, Sloan and their contacts had raised Twenty Five Million dollars on top of the Five Million that Sloan had seeded it with. Danny was flourishing as its top investigator and Carlo Freghetti and Mike Cornell, along with Tony Renzulli were happily escorting and protecting persons of various persuasions of power, wealth and influence through the streets of New York City. Abigail Baker and Dino Aborghast ran the daily operations which freed up Frank to recruit new business in new markets and he had been so successful that REAGAN would be opening its Detroit office on January 2, 2020.

Sloan had already reserved space on the 28th and 29th floors of the Guardian Building.

Jamie and Casey were married and had a beautiful two year old daughter they named Mary Elizabeth for his mother and paternal grandmother which made both Frank and Henry happy. Erin could swear that her little niece was the spitting image of her at the same age and from Jamie's observations, certainly had his big sister's temperament.

Jamie was flourishing as a father, a husband and a civil litigator. At the rate he was going, she had no doubt he'd make partner within a year. He had become very adept at cultivating business and forging lasting relationships which brought her a great sense of pride. She had raised him right.

Frank and Henry were both in committed relationships, though neither one planned on remarrying, but they enjoyed the companionship that went along with having a special person beside them in life.

Sloan had nearly upset the family apple cart when he sent Frank notice that he was selling his shares in Reagan as it was never his intent to make money off his family. Now that the business was doing so well, he wanted to recoup his initial Five Million plus reasonable interest and get out letting Frank and Danny run their own show.

Frank was flabbergasted as to why his son-in-law would want out when everything was going so well, even with his explanation, was still astonished. He called Erin and asked her to talk some sense into her husband.

"Dad, for six years, I have tried talking, pleading, seducing and even beating some sense into him on a variety of matters but when he makes up his mind, there's no changing it." She responded. "I'll talk to him."

The next day Erin and Sloan connected with Frank on Skype.

"Frank, I never intended to make money off my family. I just want to recover what I put in and the corresponding interest I would have made at the bank. The rest belongs to you and your people, it's your work. All I did was seed it." He said.

"I understand Sloan, but this was an investment and you should benefit from your trust in me." Frank countered.

"I can see this is going nowhere." Erin said, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Ok, I have an idea." Sloan said and he began to sing the Twelve Days of Christmas working backwards.

"Five strapping nephews, three gorgeous nieces, two fabulous children and a wife who's always noodging me." He grinned just before her hand caught the side of his arm.

"Ouch." He exclaimed as even Frank winced.

"I did warn you." He informed his son-in-law.

Rubbing his arm, he continued: "Color me stupid. The point to the song is as follows. I'll take back my initial investment and interest and the profit from that investment I will divide into ten equal parts, one for each of my children, nieces and nephews. I'll transfer my interest in those shares to them. That way, you are working for your family as well as Erin's." Sloan announced.

Frank pursed his lips and stared at the screen. "That's acceptable." He responded.

"Good, draw up the paperwork and send it over to me. I'll have Lynne review it and if all is in order, I'll make the assignments of transfer. You can wire my account for the principal and interest which Lynne will update and email you."

Erin smiled at the thought of Sloan once again boxing her father into a corner and in the end he got what he wanted which was what was best for his family rather than himself.

Speaking of Sloan's family;

Nathan Silver finally retired last December, sixty years to the very day his license to practice law in the State of Michigan had been issued. His son and three daughters threw him the celebration of celebrations, closing the London Chop House to the public so that his family and closest friends could honor a man who pioneered a legal empire and sired an incredible family. These days Sloan's parents spent their time with their grandchildren, and traveling the world.

On his last day at work, Nathan and Sloan shared a final Maurice salad at the Caucus Club, ending a fifty year tradition between father and son.

Karen and David had repaired their marriage and with grown children long out of the house, were beginning to take some time to themselves and travel, occasionally as a foursome with her parents.

Lynne was still the firm's pit bull having been elevated to President as well as remaining its Chief Operating and Chief Financial Officer while still managing her brother's financial empire.

Paige had replaced her father as one if the firm's premier litigators, something that surprised everyone as she was so reserved and quiet, but in a courtroom, she was prepared and tenacious and Erin enjoyed the few cases they had tried together.

Erin smiled at the thought of her many nieces and nephews who all adored her and many of whom came to Aunt Erin when they needed advice, particularly Jason as to women, and Samantha as to men.

Jason had graduated from the University of Michigan's School of Medicine and was now a practicing neurologist. His mother's earlier health crisis had shifted his studies from cardiology to how the human brain functioned.

Samantha had graduated from U of M's School of Law and was an associate attorney in Silver & Silver's New York office where she had elected to relocate in the hopes of building a career in civil litigation and in meeting the man of her dreams. She was one of the junior associates working under Jamie who had promised to keep her safe.

Jack was now a sophomore at Columbia having elected to remain in New York while Sean was a junior in high school. Danny's nest would soon be empty.

Matthew had turned 16 and was also a junior in high school who had a lead food like Erin. On more than one occasion she had seen him speeding down the main roads near their house. One afternoon she followed him home and as he got out of the car, she took away his keys and gave him a choice. Either learn to be a responsible driver or she could call his mother for permission to deal with this herself. Nobody wanted to face Erin's wrath for it was well known what would happen. He apologized and had smartened up.

Lynne had commented one day as to how out of the blue Matthew went from being an incorrigible brat to a mature young man. Erin smiled as she told the story and Lynne said that she regretted not turning him over to Erin three years ago when he began to behave that way.

As to Sebastian, he was still her favorite although she would never admit it to anyone but Sloan. He was the opposite of his brother and very much like his uncle. He was now in fifth grade at the same school as Joey and promised to keep watch on his younger cousin. Erin wanted to gobble him up he was so cute.

And finally there was Allison who was in second grade. She had become Joey's big sister and was constantly bossing him around which Erin found amusing, but they had a special bond and Erin had to wonder if underneath her quiet reserved persona, Paige was as bossy to Alan when they were alone because the kid had to have gotten it from somewhere.

Then there were her two children.

Nicky was beginning her second year of law school and had a steady boyfriend whom Danny had checked out, Lynne, Karen and Paige had vetted, who Erin had cross examined and who in the end, Sloan had protected because he was a nice Jewish boy. Whether or not this would mature into something more serious remained to be seen but she was happy. Just last year Nicky had received her Bachelor's degree summa cum laude with a 4.0 cumulative average for her first four years at Michigan and Erin swelled with pride as her precious daughter once again proved what a wonderful job she had done raising her as an almost single mother.

And then there was her son. Ah, Joseph, how alike your father you are. While Nicky was her pride and joy, Erin's son was the apple of her eye for he was a constant reminder of the love of her life. This Thanksgiving weekend mark six years from when Erin took Sloan to bed with the desire to bear his child and he couldn't have given her a finer gift than their wonderful son. Patient, quiet, analytic and sweet, always trying to please her, just like his daddy. He also had the worst possible way to diminish Erin's willpower, a vicious one two combination with Jamie's puppy dog look and Sloan's beautiful blue eyes and infectious smile.

And then there was Sloan himself.

Sure, he was getting grayer as he aged, but he still had his fabulous physique, his charming personality and could still manage to push every button on her console, but deep down she loved it and she adored him.

When his father retired, Sloan became the firm's Chairman in addition to already being its CEO. His life had been interesting in the past five years for in addition to adopting Nicky and raising Joey, he had gone back to school and had obtained three more Master's degrees, one each in Public Policy, Economics and Theology as well as recently obtaining his third doctorate, a PhD in Law. Sloan recognized the new global order of economics and the legal application thereto and pioneered a program in his firm that would permit it to globally expand. He was presently in negotiations to partner up with one firm in London and another in Berlin.

He had recently gifted a Twenty Five Million dollar endowment to the University of Michigan's School of Law in honor of his father's sixty year career. The Nathan S. Silver Lawyer's Club student residence building would be reopening next year after a long overdue renovation.

In 2016 he had been inducted into both the Hockey and Baseball Halls of Fame in recognition of his storied career in both sports. He gave a brief news conference and then moved on with his life. He would always love the game, and he missed the comradery of his teammates, but he also realized that he wasn't the type of man to ride the coattails of his past successes. He constantly looked towards new challenges and wonders to capture and explore, always taking Erin along for the ride.

Their marriage was everything she had dreamed of and she still had to occasionally pinch herself every August 11th which was the anniversary of the night she asked for someone to love who would love her. Every August 12th she gave thanks for the remarkable man who shared her life, her bed and her passions and who had adopted one of her children as his own while fathering the one they shared.

When Nathan retired, Sloan's sisters wanted him to move into his father's old office, but he refused as it would be too painful for him have to be reminded daily that his father was no longer a part of his professional life. When none of them wanted it, he asked Erin to take it. She had recently made partner in her own right, building the firm's criminal defense business to exceptional proportions in New York, Detroit and Chicago and was now evaluating their existing offices in Phoenix, Los Angeles and their new locations in Dallas and Seattle.

She felt honored sitting at the desk of the man who founded the firm and strove each day to earn that privilege.

Erin arrived downtown and parked in her reserved space next to her husband's car. She walked across Griswold Street and entered Wirt C. Rowland's Cathedral of Finance, taking the elevator up to the 31st floor. She smiled as she entered the original offices of Silver & Silver, P.C. and calmly made her way over to the northwest corner office where 50 over years ago Nathan Silver had begun his firm.

She sat down behind the ancient desk and gazed at the large portrait hanging on the opposite wall of she and Sloan with Joey and Nicky taken outside of their Bloomfield Hills home. One shelf of her credenza held a few framed photographs including the formal portrait of New York City Police Detective Joseph Conor Reagan.

Eleven years later and she still cried when she thought about her little brother and she wondered what he would think of his namesake, his niece and his brother-in-law, but most importantly, would he feel proud of the person his big sister had become?

She stood up and walked over to the shelf and picked up the precious photograph and as she looked at it she began to cry. Erin never heard or noticed as the large man walked into her office and gently put his arms around her and held her as she wept. "I miss him so much."

"I know you do sweetheart, but somewhere upstairs he's looking down with a lot of joy and satisfaction at what a wonderful mother you are, how phenomenally Nicky has turned out to be because of you and what a great namesake he has in his nephew. He's proud of who you are Erin, and all that you have accomplished and how you have always been there for your family but most important, Joe is smiling because you bucked tradition and became your own person and you've called your own tune and just like Jamie and Danny, he's happy that you did because you gave your family just the kick in the tuchas that it needed to move on so that you could all begin living again."

She gently replaced the photograph back on the shelf and turned around. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you." She asked before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Every day and night for the past six years and twenty two days." He smiled as he handed Erin an envelope which she opened.

"This is an itinerary for the Queen Mary 2." She noted.

"You and I are taking a 30 day cruise in January, no if's, and's or but's."

"Well, maybe your butt." She grinned.

He grimaced at her implication before continuing. "Jamie and Casey will take care of Joey. He will already be enrolled in his Brooklyn school so he'll be fine. You and I are overdue for some serious alone time."

"Yes we are, starting with tonight." She smiled. "Now go back to your office, I'll deal with you at home." She teased as she returned to her desk and began preparing for her noon meeting.

After he left, Erin reflected on his comments. It was true, she had definitely come out of her shell and had transformed from an unfulfilled, cloistered, sexually repressed woman in a family dominated by the concepts of service, tradition and church into a free spirited woman who had not only freed herself from the chains of her past, but had forged a new identity as the woman in control of her family, her career and her future, while at the same time, having unshackled the Reagans from their own bondage to enjoy and explore life as it was intended to be. Sure, she had a lot of help from her husband, but in the end she had also brought him purpose in life that went beyond his fame and wealth. In the end, he had just wanted to be a loving husband and father, as well as a beloved son and brother. Erin smiled as she realized that she had helped him fulfill his dreams as well.

Later that night as they lay in bed, Erin snuggled Sloan to her chest with her arms tightly wrapped around him, never wanting to let him go. She smiled as she thought about his comments earlier that morning and that he would be turning 58 this time next month, and how she would eagerly grant him his offhanded birthday wish.

"I was thinking of dressing as the Mother Superior." She excitedly announced.

"Oy veh!" He muttered, much to her exuberant laughter...

-30-


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Double Epilogue:

Twenty Years Later:

Monday, October 3, 2040:

Sloan was 79 years old today and he awoke to find his 69 year old wife standing over him with a grin on her face.

"It's too early in the morning for you to start smacking me." He smirked.

"You know that I only honor that tradition at night." She smiled back. "Happy birthday my love." She said leaning in to kiss him. Then she pulled the covers off and laid down on top of him as he held her close.

"Even after all these years, I can't get enough of you." He admitted.

"Nor should you." She teased, as she reached down and began fondling him, as morning was her favorite time of the day to engage in passion.

As they later breakfasted, Sloan informed Erin of a surprise.

"We are going to do something that I suggested to you over 25 years ago." He informed her.

"And what exactly is that?" She asked.

"I have booked us on the new Queen Mary 3 for an around the world cruise. We leave on New Year's Day and return in mid-April." He announced.

Erin was excited at the prospect of such a long vacation which she felt they had more than earned, though in truth, he had been retired for the past four years and she for the past two and a half, and spent most of their time enjoying their solitude, family and many travels together.

Sloan had retired from his firm fifty years to the day he had been issued his license to practice law in Michigan, though he had given up the CEO position to Lynne four years prior to retiring. She was now its Chairman and CEO, while Paige was the President and COO and Jamie, the firm's Executive Vice President and CFO.

He had also sold off all of his business holdings, except for his air charter service, so that he'd always have his own private air force, and the Guardian Building which he had left in his Living Trust to Nicky and Joseph. Of his initial sixty percent ownership of Silver & Silver, P.C., he now held only a five percent stake as he couldn't bring himself to completely divest himself of his father's legacy.

Erin had retired at age 65 as the firm's senior trial litigator. She had moved beyond solely practicing criminal law and had expanded into aviation, business and personal injury law, trying most of the firm's juiciest cases as she was licensed to practice in all states where the firm was located.

Nicky was 43 years old and practiced criminal law out of the firm's Detroit office. She had given Erin and Sloan two beautiful granddaughters who were twelve and ten, the older one being the spitting image of her grandmother, while the younger one had Erin's temper.

Joe was now 25 and had recently graduated law school as well and was beginning his career with the firm. He was also about to enter fatherhood any day as his wife was now a week overdue, something Erin could more than empathize with.

Henry, Nathan and Shelley had all passed on which left Frank as the only member of his generation remaining in the family. He had retired twelve years ago from REAGAN and spent his time jointly between New York City and Detroit.

Danny was now running the Investigations Division of the firm while Baker had become its President & CEO and Dino its Chairman.

Sloan and Erin had sold their Harbor Lane home after Joe left for college as they had begun spending most of the year in Michigan and realized they no longer had the desire to live in Brooklyn, though they did keep a penthouse suite in Manhattan for when they visited. Erin and Sloan had kept their end of the bargain when Joe was a minor, spending six months in each state but now that their children had become adults, it was Nicky's and Joe's responsibility to maintain relationships with their New York family.

They did however keep their house on Lake Leelanau and spent several weeks every summer enjoying the lifestyle that northern Michigan provided.

As Sloan was washing dishes, Erin's cellphone began to ring. It was Joe. "Mom, Alicia's water just broke. We're on our way to the hospital." He announced.

"Ok sweetheart, your father and I will call your sister and meet you there." She replied.

"Looks like it's time to welcome another grandchild." Sloan smiled.

Erin nodded. "Has 25 years really passed by since he was born?" She softly asked.

"Has 43 years passed by since Nicky was born?" He replied.

"Touché." she responded with a smile.

They arrived and waited with their son until he was called to scrub and gown as his child was on its way.

Nicky arrived and sat down in Joe's recently vacated seat. "How's he holding up?" She asked.

"He's a lot calmer than I was the day he was born." Sloan answered his daughter.

A little over an hour later Joe came out of the delivery room all smiles. He and Alicia had elected not to be informed of the sex of their child, so until the doctor informed them, the subject remained shrouded in mystery.

"Congratulation grandma and grandpa. You have a healthy grandson." He grinned Sloan's infectious grin.

Erin's world stopped for a moment as she noticed just how alike father and son were, down to their expressions and she realized what her husband must have been like when he was just a 25 year old himself. Joe had grown into his name and while not quite Sloan's height and build, he certainly matched his namesake uncle standing almost 6'3" with a swimmer's build rather than the muscled physique that his father still carried at age 79.

She reached out and took her son into her arms and kissed him. "Mazel Tov Joe." She said, tears slowly flowing.

Sloan reached out and hugged his son followed by Nicky.

"How's Alicia doing?" Sloan inquired.

"She's fine, only smacked me once during the delivery for an off color joke. I asked if I could hang a basketball net on the door and she could try to pop him out for a three pointer." He laughed, soon joined by his father.

Erin turned towards her son and husband and shook her head side to side. "Like father, like son." She stated to her daughter, remembering Sloan's remark about putting on his mask and trapper to see if Erin could shoot Joey past him and into the net.

"Speaking of which, Happy Birthday Dad." Joe said followed by Nicky.

"I guess I know what my present from you is this year." Sloan teased his son as they hugged.

"Now you two share a special day." Nicky commented and then looked at her mother. "Did you strike yet?" She snickered, remembering back to her eighteenth birthday.

Erin smiled. "No, but the day is far from over."

A nurse came down and invited Joe up to his wife's suite. Erin, Nicky and Sloan followed and waited outside until invited in.

After Joe invited them in, Nicky walked up and kissed her sister-in-law before being offered her first nephew. "He's beautiful." She smiled. "He looks just like you did on the day you were born." She said to her younger brother.

Sloan and Erin stepped in and she noticed the same thing, down to the sparkling blue eyes.

Alicia looked up. "Not a trace of me in him." She smiled.

"Don't feel bad sweetheart, those Silver genes overpower ours." Erin smiled back, making a note to herself to begin looking for a four leaf frame as in five years, there would be another five year old male Silver to add to the black and white generational photos.

Alicia's parents and sister arrived a short time later and as everyone gathered around, Joe stood next to his wife, holding their son and proudly announced. "Now that everyone is here, we'd like to introduce you to our son, Nathan Seymour Silver, the Second." He smiled.

Erin saw the reaction in her husband's eyes and noticed the tears that began welling up.

"Thank you both, Nathan is a fine way to honor your grandfather. I know that he'd shrug it off, but nonetheless, I'm deeply honored." He nostalgically smiled, thinking of his late father as he reached out to hold his first grandson.

Eight days later, everyone gathered at Joe and Alicia's. When Sloan walked into his childhood home, he noticed the major remodeling job had made quite the difference. The two grand pianos remained in the music room, but everything else was new and modern.

After his mother died, Sloan didn't have the heart to sell the house so his sisters each sold him their interest in it for $1 and he mothballed it figuring one day he may find the perfect use for it. He had thought about offering it to Nicky, for whom they had long ago purchased a beautiful house nearby, but Sloan felt that this house really belonged to Joe to which Erin wholeheartedly agreed. It was the only time he had ever made an inference as to Nicky not being his flesh and blood, but Erin understood. This house represented his bloodline and it was appropriate that it go to Nathan and Shelley's grandson.

For their wedding present, Sloan and Erin gave Joe and Alicia the deed along with a generous remodeling budget, which meant no budget unless Erin put some boundaries on spending, which she did. Alicia, with the help of her sister, mother and mother-in-law had spent six months refurbishing the place. Only the music room remained untouched as a tribute to Shelley's musical talents.

Joe walked into the den and opened the door to the hideaway bar and removed a very special bottle of 50 year old Macallan single malt. The label had small marks denoting the three times it had been drawn from and the corresponding date and purpose.

The Mohel arrived and as family and friends gathered around, Alicia announced that for Nathan's godparents, she and Joe would like to ask her younger sister Caroline and his cousin Sebastian, who both joyfully accepted.

At 31, Sebastian could have been Joe's near twin as the resemblance was so strong, as it was with his uncle. Sloan saw his father in both his son and nephew and it made his heart ache at the loss of both of his parents.

As the Bris was about to begin, Joe held up the special bottle of scotch. "On the day of my Bris, my father cracked this bottle and used the booze inside to knock me out so that the Mohel could snip my tip." He teased, drawing a warning look from his wife, a reproachful look from his mother and a grin from his father.

"I've only imbibed from it on two other occassions, once at my Bar-Mitzvah, and on the night I married my true love." He smiled at his wife, transforming her face back into a smile.

"From today forward this bottle belongs to Nathan Seymour Silver, the Second, who will next drink from it at his Bar-Mitzvah and then again on his wedding night after which he will put it away for his son. May Nathan be fortunate to find the same love as I have with his mother, and that both of his grandfathers have found with his grandmothers." He concluded in a voice eerily similar to his father's.

Sebastian sat in the chair of honor and held Nathan as the ceremony was performed. Once completed, the ritual blessing was said and the family recited the same prayer as it had 25 years ago at Joe's Bris.

Frank put an arm around his daughter. "I'd say life has indeed turned out very well for you." He smiled.

Erin looked around at Danny and Linda, Jack and his wife and son, Sean and his girlfriend, at Jamie, Casey and their children and grandchildren and at all the Silvers who now well populated the house where Sloan, Karen, Lynne and Paige had been raised into the fine people they were.

She next looked at her children and admitted that she had done a damned fine job raising them as well.

Finally, her eyes went to the man whom she still loved more each morning than she had the night before and that love shown forth from her eyes as he turned to her and wiggled his eyebrows, whereupon Erin realized just how fortunate she was, and how accurately Frank's words rang true.

She turned to her father and hugged him. "I think Mom, Joe and Pops would tend to agree with you." She smiled.

-30-


End file.
